EL HOMBRE QUE MAS TE AMÓ
by geomtzr
Summary: Ya no era el mismo joven dulce y tierno, ahora era un hombre atractivo y desconfiado, habia construido barreras a su alrededor y solo una persona podria volver a derribarlas... ANTHONYFIC
1. Capitulo1:RECUERDOS

**Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para hacer otra historia más, lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión. No es apta para menores de edad. Espero les agrade esta historia que publiqué antes de tiempo, ojalá les agrade. **

_**"Los recuerdos son fotografías tomadas con el corazón".**_

**EL HOMBRE QUE MÁS TE AMÓ**

**CAPÍTULO 1 **

**RECUERDOS**

-_"¡No! ¡Jamás! – Fue el grito que retumbó en el viejo escritorio al ser golpeado con furia por el puño de esa fuerte voz que gritaba decidida. La tía abuela lo miraba con miedo por su reacción, temía lo que haría, pero era algo que tenía que hacer, él tenía que obedecerla._

_-¡Tienes que hacerlo! – Hablaba intentando sonar decidida. –Tu madre así lo quería. –Dijo tratando de convencerla, sabía que era lo más sagrado para aquel joven rubio de hermosos ojos azules._

_-¡Ella estipuló que cuando estuviera casado! ¡No especificó con quien! – Decía el joven con valentía._

_-¡Pero yo te lo ordeno! – Decía terca la manipuladora mujer._

_-¡De ninguna manera tía Elroy! ¡No soy un juguete suyo ni de nadie, yo con la única persona que me casaré es con Candy! ¡No con Eliza! –Gritó furioso ante la mirada de los Leagan y la tía abuela._

_-Anthony. – Decía el Sr. Leagan. – Si te casas con Eliza tu fortuna será mayor. – Decía para convencerlo._

_-¡No me importa el dinero! ¡No quiero a Eliza! ¡Escúchenlo bien!_

_-¡Anthony! – Gritó desesperada la tía abuela. – Si no te casas con Eliza tu herencia no te será entregada._

_-¡No me importa! –Dijo decidido- ¡Soy hombre, sé trabajar yo haré mi propia fortuna para mantener a mi esposa!_

_-¡Anthony! ¡Sólo casándote con Eliza recibirás ese dinero, de lo contrario…_

_-¿De lo contrario que? Señora Elroy. – Comentó desafiante._

_-Ese dinero pasará a ser de Eliza y los Leagan._

_-Que les aproveche… - Dijo retirándose indignado del gran salón."_

Seguía sumido en sus recuerdos, se veía en ese enorme despacho una vez más recordando las palabras de su abuela, observaba el gran rancho que había comprado gracias a la ayuda de su padre adoptivo el señor Stevens. Un gran rancho del que ahora era dueño, pero aún le faltaba su dueña.

Hacía seis años que había llegado mal herido al rancho Stevens, siendo encontrado por Steve y Tom, su gran amigo. Ya no era un Andrew, ni siquiera era un Brower, había decidido llevar el apellido de aquel buen hombre que un día lo había protegido de su propia familia. Ahora era Anthony Stevens, un hijo más de Steve y ahora hermano de Tom Stevens.

_El día de la cacería Tom y su padre habían salido también a cazar escuchando un fuerte grito que llamó su atención, dirigiéndose a donde lo habían escuchado, vieron que se trataba de Candy y Anthony quienes yacían en el pasto desmayados y bañados en sangre. Cuando Steve quitó a Candy del cuerpo de Anthony, se dio cuenta que la sangre no era de la pequeña, sino que pertenecía al joven heredero de los Andrew. De pronto escucharon el ruido de unos caballos, eran el Sr. Leagan quien llegaba casi de inmediato junto con otro hombre, él le ordenó llevarse a Candy a la mansión y al revisar a Anthony solo movió la cabeza, presagiando lo peor._

_-Pobre no le queda mucho. –Dijo el Sr. Leagan. – Será mejor no moverlo y esperar su deceso. – Dijo con fingida tristeza._

_-¿Cómo puede decir eso? – Preguntó el Sr. Stevens._

_-Se ha golpeado la nuca, usted sabe que es un golpe fatal. _

_-Lo sé, pero el muchacho es fuerte. – El Sr. Leagan vio que no iba a dejarlo morir ahí, así que cambio de estrategia._

_-Muy bien, cuídelo mientras voy por ayuda, no vaya a moverlo. – El Sr. Steve asintió y vio cómo aquel hombre se alejaba del lugar. Los minutos pasaban y pronto se convirtieron en horas y no llegaba la dichosa ayuda. Tom estaba muy asustado, pues aunque habían detenido la hemorragia de la cabeza, Anthony seguía desmayado y cada vez con el pulso más débil._

_-¡Vamos padre, hay que llevarlo a un hospital!_

_-Pero hijo, el Sr. Dijo que no lo moviéramos._

_-Padre, Anthony es mi amigo y si a ese señor le importara o a cualquiera de su familia ya estarían aquí. Después avisaremos a Candy y a los muchachos, ellos sabrán con quien tenemos que hablar. Así lo hicieron subieron a Anthony a la carreta y llegaron al hospital con él, débil pero aún con vida._

_El médico hizo lo humanamente posible por él, pero el muchacho seguía sin reaccionar. Tuvieron que darlo de alta ya que en ese hospital no podrían hacer más por él y lo trasladaron al rancho del Sr. Stevens, ahora lo importante era su salud, ya avisarían a la familia en donde se encontraba el rubio._

_Tom escuchó de la muerte del joven Brower y él sabía que no era cierto, así que se dirigió a la Mansión de las Rosas para avisar del paradero del joven. Al llegar Tom se anunció ante la tía abuela y se encontró a una señora devastada y envuelta en llanto._

_-¿Qué se le ofrece jovencito? –Dijo la señora Leagan mirándolo con desprecio, el Sr. Leagan lo reconoció de inmediato, era el joven que había estado en el accidente, el único cabo suelto que había quedado para su mala suerte._

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Preguntó encarando al joven._

_-Hablar con la tía abuela._

_-¡No seas insolente! – Gritó Sara._

_-¿Quién es? – Preguntó Elroy, como si de pronto volviera a la tierra._

_-Es el andrajoso amigo de Candy. – Dijo Sara despectivamente._

_-¡No me ofenda señora!_

_-¡Basta! –Gritó Elroy -¿¡Qué no se compadecen de mi dolor!?_

_-Señora Elroy, disculpe usted mi atrevimiento, pero vengo a informarle que Anthony no murió en el accidente, él está vivo, aunque está muy grave. – Dijo de golpe obligando a la vieja Elroy a caer desmayada por tal noticia._

_-¿Cómo te atreves? – Gritó Sara llamando a los criados para que sacaran a Tom del lugar. El muchacho fue sacado a la fuerza, tachándolo de oportunista y de querer dinero._

Anthony regresaba de sus recuerdos sobre su fiel yegua. Estaba sobre aquella colina observando a una dama pecosa que se asomaba por la ventana con una mirada melancólica.

-_Mi pequeña pecosa, no me gusta verte sufrir. – _Pensaba el rubio, de pronto se sintió descubierto y se alejó rápidamente de ahí, mientras Candy trataba de enfocar sus verdes ojos pensando que su mente le había hecho otra mala pasada.

Llegó con paso calmo y apesumbrado, quitándose el sombrero y colocándolo en la mesa.

-¿La viste?

-Sí. – Contestó seco.

-¿Por qué no le dices la verdad?

-¿Qué caso tiene? Ella ya me olvidó y aunque me duele verla sufrir por ese actor, yo ya no soy nadie en su vida.

-Eso dices tú, pero no lo sabrás hasta que la veas en persona.

-Para ella yo soy solo un recuerdo, un fantasma, no tiene caso que remueva el pasado.

-¿Y tú qué? ¿Te quedarás sufriendo por ella? ¿Y ella por él?

-Por lo menos ella ya me superó a mí.

-¿Y tú? – Preguntó Tom molesto porque no estaba de acuerdo en seguir ocultándole a su hermana que su amado Anthony estaba vivo.

-¿Yo?... yo también Tom, si ella pudo olvidarme yo también lo hice ya… no puedes seguir atado al pasado tanto tiempo… la vida continúa. – Dijo simplemente el rubio y se dirigió a su habitación, sin encender si quiera una vela. En total oscuridad se recostó en su cama con la imagen de Candy en la ventana, recordando su mirada triste.

-¡Candy! – fue lo último que sus labios pronunciaron esa noche.

"_Tom recordaba que había llegado ofuscado por cómo había sido tratado, sin percatarse de que lo habían seguido._

_-¿Qué quieren aquí? – Preguntó molesto y su padre lo tranquilizaba._

_-¿Qué sucede Tom? Buenas noches. – Saludó amable._

_-Tom acaba de ir a la mansión Andrew para avisar a la tía abuela que Anthony está con vida, como comprenderá es una broma que no pudo soportar y acaba de tener un infarto. – Dijo el hombre que iba acompañado de su esposa._

_-No fue esa mi intención. – Dijo Tom asustado._

_-No te preocupes, ella estará bien. Enviaré a un médico para que revise a Anthony y así llevarlo a Chicago para que sea atendido. El día del accidente cuando regresé se habían ido y pensé lo peor. – Dijo con falso pesar._

_-Muy bien Señor…_

_-Leagan, solo dígame Sr. Leagan. – Dijo el hombre aunque pensaba que no debía haber dicho su nombre, pero solo así confiarían en él._

_-Muy bien. – Dijo el Sr. Stevens. – Vaya por el médico y lo necesario para el traslado. – Tom se había retirado molesto de ahí y se fue a una piedra cercana al carruaje de los Leagan, nadie notó que estaba ahí, enojado y frustrado por la situación de su amigo._

_-¿Qué vas a hacer querido?_

_-Mandar por Anthony para que lo vea el médico._

_-¡No puedes! La herencia no se nos otorgará si él está vivo._

_-Lo sé querida, pero el médico que vendrá, tendrá la orden precisa de acabar con la vida de Anthony._

_-¿Pero si ellos se dan cuenta? Candy es amiga del joven ese, si él sabe ella se enterará._

_-Si Candy se entera, correrá la misma suerte que Anthony. – Ambos señores se subieron al carruaje haciendo planes para regresar lo más pronto posible"._

Tom recordaba como si fuera ayer toda esta pesadilla, que si bien había hecho que ganara un hermano, aun así le dolía verlo triste todas las noches, y más desde que supo que cierta revoltosa regresó a vivir al hogar de Ponny, no podía evitar cabalgar cada noche para ver su rostro de lejos desde la colina del padre árbol.

Hacía un poco más de un año que habían adquirido ese rancho, que si bien era de Anthony, Tom vivía con él no quería vivir solo en el rancho que era de su padre y que ahora le pertenecía. Al morir el señor Stevens le heredó todo a sus hijos, pero a Anthony no le pareció justo y con el dinero fruto de su trabajo reunió lo suficiente para comprarse uno propio, casualmente muy cerca del hogar de Ponny.

-_Anthony_. – Pensaba Tom. – _Si tan solo te animaras a hablar con la verdad, no comprendo tu necedad_. – Decía triste.

"_Tom recordaba que dos días después llegaba el Sr. Leagan con un médico de muy malas pintas._

_-Buenas noches. – Dijo el Sr. Leagan._

_-Buenas noches._

_-¿Dónde está mi sobrino? –Preguntó al Sr. Stevens._

_-Siento decirte Sr. Leagan que Anthony murió la madrugada que estuvo aquí, le dimos sepultura en el cementerio del pueblo. – Dijo sin más._

_-Su nombre…_

_-No se preocupe Sr. Leagan, lo hice pasar por mi hijo, el buen nombre de los Andrew no se verá empañado. – El señor Stevens estaba vestido de negro, al igual que Tom, y sus miradas eran de una gran tristeza._

_El Sr. Leagan se retiró "llorando" la pérdida de su sobrino, pero inmensamente feliz por dentro._

_-¿Crees que hicimos lo correcto?_

_-Tal vez no, pero si fue lo mejor para Anthony. –Dijo el Sr. Stevens. –Ahora hay que cuidarlo para que se recupere._

_Cuando Anthony despertó vio a Tom y a su padre junto a él extrañándole bastante el lugar donde se encontraba._

_-¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó a Tom._

_-Tuviste un accidente. – Dijo Tom tranquilo para infundirle confianza._

_-¿Y Candy? – Preguntó asustado._

_-Tranquilo Anthony, ella está bien, no te muevas que aún estás delicado.- Dijo el Sr. Stevens._

_-¿Cómo llegué aquí?- Preguntó confundido. Le contaron parte de la historia, omitiendo lo que los Leagan querían hacer. A Anthony le dolía pensar en el sufrimiento de Candy y quería levantarse para ir a verla, tuvieron que administrarle un sedante para evitar que se moviera y comprometiera su movilidad. El médico lo había inmovilizado desde la cabeza hasta los pies para cerciorarse de que no se moviera ni un milímetro, porque corría el riesgo de quedar inválido._

_Anthony aún sufría por esos recuerdos, habían sido meses de dolor los que había pasado. Por fin había llegado el día de que Candy y sus primos se enteraran de seguía con vida, recordaba como Tom los había citado en su granja para darles la noticia. Ese había sido el motivo de la invitación que Tom había hecho a su rancho tanto a los Cornwell como a Candy. _

_Recordaba como Tom los había citado en su granja para darles la noticia, primero veía llegar a sus primos ambos saludaban a Tom con gusto, pero en sus rostros había tristeza y sobre todo soledad, ambos eran menores que él y hasta cierto punto él fue como su hermano mayor, se sentían queridos y protegidos por el rubio. Quería salir a abrazarlos y decirles que estaba bien, pero también quería esperar a verla a ella, quería saber que estaba bien. Los minutos pasaban y Candy no aparecía, estaba dispuesto a salir cuando llegó su pequeña pecosa, tan hermosa como siempre, pero sus ojos, sus bellos ojos se veían tristes, sin vida, sin ese maravilloso brillo que desprendían cuando él la veía, se sintió triste y ansioso. Steve llegó detrás de él para empujar la silla._

_-Espere Steve, por favor. – Dijo en una súplica. –Quiero verlos un poco más._

_-Está bien hijo, es tú decisión. – Le dijo amablemente aquel buen hombre que un día llamó padre, ya que lo cuido mejor que el propio._

_Tom al ver que su padre no llegaba con Anthony, sino que lo vio salir solo haciendo una seña con su rostro de que aún no se animaba a salir, decidió hacerles una demostración en su caballo, ahí fue cuando Candy salió corriendo hacia el campo llorando y Anthony sabía el por qué lo había hecho, se angustió bastante y al tratar de salir por su cuenta cayó de la silla sin poder hacer mucho para levantarse. Cuando por fin lo logró Candy ya había regresado más tranquila y escuchó por la ventana que sus primos se irían a Inglaterra, que habían ido a despedirse de ella. Anthony pensó que si sabían de él no se irían y perderían esa oportunidad, además acababa de comprobar que era un inútil, que no servía para mucho en es silla y solo les estorbaría._

_El Sr. Steve había regresado y Anthony les comentó que por el momento no se mostraría ante ellos, que lucharía primero por levantarse de esa silla y que después los alcanzaría donde quiera que estuvieran._

_-¿Y Candy?_

_-Candy tal vez se quede en el hogar de Ponny, pero aún no quiero que me vea… no así… no quiero que se quede atada a mí, es tan noble y buena que no se irá de mi lado y yo no quiero sentirme un estorbo para su vida. Ella se merece a un hombre que la ame y que la proteja y en este momento yo no puedo protegerla del todo. – Dijo triste pero decidido a llevarlo a cabo y respetaron su decisión. Tom no estaba feliz con lo que había decidido sin embargo, decidió respetar por el momento su decisión"._

-_Hasta que llegó aquel día. –_ Pensó Anthony. –_Ese día donde Tom me avisó que te irías a Inglaterra con mis primos, yo decidí que era bueno para ti, dejé que te fueras sin saber de mí y mientras yo me recuperaría para esperarte, que equivocado estaba mi amor, ese día el destino te apartó de mi vida para siempre. – _Anthony lloraba una vez más en la soledad de su cuarto, ahora la tenía tan cerca pero su corazón estaba tan lejos. Aún la amaba, ¿Cómo no amarla si ella fue la razón por la que se había recuperado? Si solo era ella capaz de darle fuerza a su corazón. Anthony se durmió en sus recuerdos en su mente, con la tristeza en su corazón como se había alojado desde el día que Tom le contó el contenido de aquella carta.

Tom por su parte seguía pensando en todo lo que su hermano sufría, no le gustaba verlo así, aunque negara que la seguía amando, sabía que era imposible, él lo había visto una y otra vez esforzarse por levantarse de esa silla solo para ir a Inglaterra a buscarla.

-_Recuerdo cuando llegué ese día, cometí el error de comentarte sobre esa carta que había llegado, nunca debí hacerlo hermano, de no haberlo hecho esa misma semana hubieras partido a Inglaterra rumbo al San Pablo, como eran tus planes, aún no deja de atormentarme esa culpa que tengo en el alma y aún recuerdo tu rostro de tristeza y me parece escuchar tu corazón romperse cuando te dije de ese tal rebelde, ahora actor que tenía atrapada a esa revoltosa sus pensamientos._

_-La he perdido Tom. – Dijo Anthony dejándose caer de nuevo en la silla, tardando meses en volver a levantarse de ella, aun cuando ya tenía tiempo levantándose de ella._

_-¡No digas eso Anthony! ¡Ella no te pudo haber olvidado!_

_-¿Es lo que ella dice en la carta no?_

_-Solo dice que esta ilusionada Anthony, tienes que luchar por ella._

_-No Tom, cometí el error de no ir por ella antes, tal vez era nuestro destino estar separados._

_-¡Eres un tonto Anthony!_

Tom repetía en su mente una y otra vez, dos años pasó tratando de levantarse de la silla y al conseguirlo lo arruinaba todo el tal Grandchester y el orgullo de Anthony, quien decidía quedarse con ellos y por fin ser presentado ante todos como Tony Stevens, un hijo más del señor Stevens y hermano de Tom.

_-¡Mi hermano!_ –Pensaba Tom. – _Ahora que Candy está aquí de nuevo no dejaré que ambos sean infelices, sé que ella tampoco es feliz._

Tom por fin concilió el sueño había, hecho varios intentos por reunirlos cada vez que Candy llegaba triste al hogar de Ponny, pero siempre se marchaba de nuevo a seguir con su vida, y tenía razón no debía detenerla, pero también sabía que Anthony no se merecía estar tan solo. El día que Candy había llegado para ayudarle con Dayana, Anthony simplemente salió del rancho acampando al aire libre con las vacas, por tal de que no lo viera o mejor dicho con tal de no verla y no poder confesarle sus sentimientos, sabía que frente a ella no sería tan fuerte y su orgullo se derrumbaría por completo, el cual se mantenía en pie firme desde que conoció a aquel aspirante a actor cuando había ido a conocer el hogar de Ponny. Sin saber quién era el destino los puso frente a frente para pedirle indicaciones.

-"B_uenos días. – Dijo amablemente montando su yegua tan blanca como Pegaso, con su hermosa sonrisa y esa texana que ahora usaba como todo un buen vaquero, hijo de un ganadero importante. – Veo que estás perdido. – Le dijo tranquilo, al ver que el muchacho lo miraba con desconfianza y hasta cierto punto rechazo._

_-Buenos días – Dijo más tranquilo aquel joven. – Sí, necesito indicaciones._

_-Dime hacia dónde vas, tal vez yo puedo ayudarte.- Le dijo bajando de la yegua ofreciendo su mano para presentarse. __-Soy Tony. - Dijo sonriente. –Tony Stevens._

_-Terry Grandchester. – Dijo aquel con orgullo. Anthony trató de disimular su asombro e hizo un esfuerzo por seguir igual de amable con aquel que le había arrancado al amor de su vida._

_-¿Hacia dónde vas Terry?_

_-Hacia un lugar llamado el hogar de Ponny ¿Lo conoces?_

_-Claro que lo conozco ¿Buscas a alguien? – Terry lo miró con cierta desconfianza, sin embargo respondió._

_-No, solo vengo a conocer el lugar, una amiga me ha hablado mucho de él._

_-Debe ser importante para viajar de tan lejos. – Dijo ante la sorpresa de Terry._

_-¿Cómo sabes de dónde vengo?_

_-Tu acento – Le dijo solamente. - ¿Inglés? – Terry asintió._

_-Tú tampoco pareces de América. – Dijo inspeccionando a tan amable individuo que ahora lo acompañaba seguido de su yegua, que era una pura sangre inglés. Era un joven más o menos de su edad, alto, rubio, de ojos azules, muy fuerte, de cuerpo atlético y piel bronceada que le recordaba a alguien._

_-No podría decírtelo. – Dijo simplemente. – Mi padre me adoptó._

_-¿Adoptado? – Preguntó Terry recordando al tarzán pecoso y a la tímida. – Vaya, conozco a varios así. – Dijo simplemente._

_-El lugar al que vienes es un orfanato, tal vez en tu estancia conozcas a más como yo. – Dijo sin querer ahondar mucho en su vida._

_-Tal vez, pero no vengo por mucho tiempo._

_-¿Alguna promesa? –Preguntó triste._

_-Solo curiosidad por conocer el origen de mi amiga._

_-¿Ella es especial? – Preguntó con una opresión en su pecho , le dolía porque sabía quién era y deseaba que le respondiera que no, pero quién no consideraba a Candy especial era un tonto._

_-Es una gran chica. Tal vez la conoces. – Le dijo interrogante._

_-Si me dices su nombre. – Dijo volteando a ver a un punto fijo al frente del camino, apretando con más ganas el sombrero que llevaba en su mano. – Tal vez la conozca._

_-Candy, Candy White Andrew. – Dijo simplemente, Anthony sintió que ese nombre le calaba el alma y le trastornaba los sentidos, viendo Terry su reacción comprendió que la conocía. – Veo que la conoces._

_-La conocí hace muchos años. – Mientras dirigía su mirada al hogar y señalaba su destino. – Hemos llegado. –Le dijo simplemente. – Que tu estancia sea placentera. – Le dijo nuevamente montando a su yegua._

_-Muchas gracias Tony. – Le dijo simplemente._

_-Ha sido un placer. –Le dijo dando la orden a tormenta de alejarse inmediatamente, pero de pronto la detuvo y ante la mirada de sorpresa de Terry le dijo. – Dile a Candy que le deseo sea la mujer más feliz del mundo. – Y sin esperar respuesta se alejó a todo galope"._

Continuará…

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero que en esta tengan un poco más de paciencia ya que no he pasado a limpio los capítulos y me llevará un poco más de tiempo, pero les aseguro que haré lo posible por terminarla igual que las otras. Me preguntaron porqué todas mis historias son clasificación M, lo he decidido así porque si ya la primera no es para menores, no quisiera que hubiera confusión y al querer leer una fueran a leer las demás, así que mejor todas las clasifico así, solo para adultos aunque no todas puedan contener contenido muy explícito. Espero tengan un poquito más de paciencia y se relajen mientras la disfrutan, un abrazo.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, la historia si, la hago sin fines de lucro y no es apta para menores de edad.

"_**A veces el problema es que tu mente no quiere admitir lo que tu corazón ya sabe… Mi corazón es tuyo, porque tú eres quien lo hace latir".**_

**EL HOMBRE QUE MÁS TE AMÓ**

**CAPITULO II**

**DUDAS**

Anthony se alejó pensando que ese joven debería amar mucho a Candy para hacer ido hasta ese lugar tan lejano simplemente para conocer, sonrió para sí mismo con ironía al pensar que él también había decidido quedarse ahí por la misma razón.

-_Estarás en buenas manos Candy… mi Candy... ya no tengo derecho en llamarte así mi amor… te amo Candy. _– Pensaba triste.

La mañana llegaba y con ella el nuevo día que tenía que emprender.

-_Buenos días pecosa, espero estés mejor el día de hoy. –_Decía Anthony pensando en los ojos tristes de su pecosa. –_Mi pecosa… No, nunca fuiste mía… -_ Pensó triste.

Se dio un baño, se puso sus jeans que se ajustaban a su figura gracias al duro trabajo del campo, se puso una camisa blanca y un chaleco de cuero café, se anudó un pañuelo rojo en su cuello, sus botas y una texana café a juego con las botas y el cinto. Se miró al espejo, era muy alto y muy bien parecido, de cuerpo atlético y con su piel ahora bronceada, causaba miles de suspiros al pasar por el pueblo. Tanto él como Tom tenían varias admiradoras en el pueblo, eran los hermanos Stevens, dos solteros que vivían a las afueras del pueblo ahora, muy cerca del hogar de Ponny.

Salió de su habitación y encontró a Tom quien ya hacía el desayuno.

-Buenos días Tonny. – Dijo feliz.

-Buenos días hermano. – Contestó Anthony con una sonrisa.

-¿Ahora sí hablarás con ella? – Anthony lo miró sorprendido, mentiría si no dijera que no se lo había planteado, pero aún no se atrevía a hacerlo.

-No.

-¡No entiendo tu necedad! ¡Ella lo merece! – Dijo poniendo ambas manos en la mesa en señal de desacuerdo.

-¡Ella está sufriendo por él! ¡No seré su paño de lágrimas!

-¡Ella sufre más por tu pérdida que por la de él!

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Ella te lo dijo?

-¡No hace falta! La conozco desde niños. – Le dijo simplemente. – Ella se separó hace tiempo de él, se fue a trabajar en la construcción de las vías, regresó y siguió trabajando en la clínica feliz, ella ha avanzado. Ya no ha tenido noticias de él, ella está mejor que cuando llegó, si no te apresuras a decirle la verdad, ella conseguirá a alguien más y lo que es peor ella te odiará por haberte ocultado. – Anthony se sorprendió con lo dicho, sabía que Tom tenía razón, pero tenía miedo de no recuperar su amor. _"Por lo menos recupérala como tu prima" _le habló su subconsciente.

-Por lo menos dime que lo pensarás Tonny.

-Lo pensaré. – Dijo simplemente, pero ya lo llevaba pensando días y más días y aún no se decidía a hacerlo.

-La hermana María necesita los víveres, quedaste de llevárselos hoy.

-Lo sé, iré antes de que Candy despierte.

-Uhhhh tienes tiempo hasta de desayunar, esa revoltosa sigue siendo muy dormilona. – Dijo Tom riendo feliz, Anthony lo sabía muy bien aún recordaba las veces que tenía que esperarla afuera de su habitación hasta que despertara simplemente por el placer de ver sus ojos por la mañana.

Candy se despertaba como cada mañana con mucho ánimo para comenzar su labor del día, había decidido pasar un tiempo en el hogar de Ponny, ya que el doctor Martín se había ido a visitar a su familia y tal vez tardaría meses en regresar, si es que regresaba. Albert había regresado a África, ya que aún no quería que lo presentaran como el patriarca del clan y Archie había ido a buscar a Stear para traerlo de las orejas por haberse ido a la guerra, creía que ya estaba bueno de jugar a los soldaditos y se había ido emprendiendo un viaje para traerlo de vuelta y Annie… bueno Annie seguía con los preparativos de su boda.

Candy abrió la ventana alegre como cada mañana, para respirar el aire puro del campo.

-¡Buenos días! – Dijo al viento aspirando su aroma. -¡Qué feliz estoy de estar aquí! – Decía para sí misma. Desde su ventana veía alejarse a una carreta que iba a paso lento en dirección del pueblo, no alcanzó a ver quién era el conductor, solo vio a un joven fuerte de texana que conducía la carreta.

-¡Tom! – Se dijo feliz. Se apresuró a bajar corriendo para ver a su hermano hacía tiempo que no lo veía y tenía ganas de saludarlo.

Cuando por fin llegó hacia donde se había ido la carreta gritaba con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de su hermano.

-¡Tom! –Gritaba agitando la mano. - ¡Tom! – Sin embargo la carreta no se detuvo, solamente el chofer se quitó la texana y la levantó en señal de despedida. Candy calló de pronto al darse cuenta que no era Tom, sino un chico rubio el que conducía la carreta, sonrojándose de pronto y quedándose en silencio. Regresó dentro del hogar observando todos los víveres que habían llevado. La hermana María la observaba aún sonrojada por la vergüenza que había pasado.

-¿Qué sucede Candy?

-Nada hermana María, solo que quería saludar a Tom y al parecer no era él el que conducía.

-¿Tom? ¡AAhh! No, ese no era Tom. – Dijo la señorita Ponny. – Era Tonny.

-¿Tonny? – La anciana asintió desde su lugar.

-Tonny Stevens. – Dijo la hermana María.

-¿Stevens? – Preguntaba Candy parecía un juego de palabras lo que estaban haciendo.

-Así es, es hermano de Tom. – Dijo de nuevo la señorita Ponny.

-¿Hermano de Tom? ¿Desde cuándo? –Preguntaba confundida.

-Hace tiempo Candy, hará unos cuatro años que el señor Steven lo adoptó lejos de aquí. ¿No lo sabías?

-No –dijo indignada. – Tendré que reclamarle a Tom.

-¿Reclamarme qué cosa? – Preguntó Tom, quien venía entrando.

-¡Tom! – Gritó Candy abrazándolo gustosa.

-¡Hola revoltosa! – Le dijo correspondiendo feliz a su abrazo. – Bienvenida.

-¿Por qué no has venido a visitarme?

-He estado ocupado.

-¿Tanto como para no ver a tu hermana? O mejor dicho tu nuevo "hermano" ¿Es más importante que yo? – Preguntó viéndolo con reproche y las manos en las caderas simulando molestia.

-¿Has visto a Tonny? – Preguntó asombrado, en este tiempo, Anthony se las había arreglado para desaparecer cuando Candy iba de visita al hogar de Ponny.

-No, Tonny llegó muy temprano. – Dijo tranquila la hermana María. – Pero Candy lo vio a lo lejos cuando él ya se iba.

-¿Por qué no me habías contado de él Tom?

-Candy, Tonny es muy tímido y casi no convive con extraños. – La señorita Ponny solo negaba con su cabeza, tampoco estaba de acuerdo con seguir ocultándole a Candy la verdad.

-¿De verdad? Pero yo soy tu hermana, así que él también es como mi hermano.

-¡No! – Dijo Tom inmediatamente. – Tonny es muy reservado Candy, deja que se acerque a ti por él mismo, no lo presiones. – Le dijo mirándola retadoramente, pues la conocía y sabía que Candy no se quedaría cruzada de brazos.

-Es verdad Candy. – Dijo la hermana María. – Tienes que darle su espacio y dejarlo que él te cuente sobre si mismo, sobre todo porque es nuestro principal benefactor.

-¿Benefactor?

-Así es Candy, el rancho que está a la salida del pueblo le pertenece a él.

-Es un rancho muy grande.

-Así es, con la ayuda de mi padre él y yo nos hicimos de dinero Candy, pero gracias a Tonny el hogar tiene todo lo que necesita y la remodelación corrió en manos de Tonny.

-De hecho tu cuarto fue hecho por él mismo Candy.

-¿Y por qué? Si no me conoce. – Dijo Candy curiosa.

-Así es él, noble, desinteresado. – Dijo simplemente la hermana María. – Él conoce de ti por Tom.

-¿Y por qué él sí sabe de mí y yo no?

-Tú nunca me has prohibido hablar de ti.

-¿Y él sí?

-Candy, Tom ha sufrido mucho, tienes que entenderlo, y sigue sufriendo Candy.

-¿Sufre? – Candy ya no dijo nada pero las palabras de Tom se habían quedado en su cabeza, aumentando su curiosidad, se retiró muy pensativa una vez que ayudó a guardar la despensa semanal. Pensaba en ese joven a quien no pudo conocer su rostro, pero tenía muchas cosas que agradecerle. El cuarto le recordaba mucho a su recámara en Lakewood, incluso los muebles, solo que mucho más pequeño, todo había sido renovado y cambiado, los niños ya no dormían todos en un mismo cuarto, sino que estaba dividido por edad, estando los bebés más cerca de la señorita Ponny y la hermana María, las cuales también tenían ahora su propio cuarto.

-Yo creía que todo era gracias a Albert. – Decía Candy. Todo había sido gracias a Anthony. – Debería agradecerle.

Tom sabía que Candy no se quedaría tranquila acerca de saber de alguien que sufría y se encerraba en su mundo, por eso lo había hecho para que ella se acercara al testarudo de su hermano y le contara toda la verdad, solo esperaba que este no lo matara al enterarse.

-¿Estás seguro Tom? – Preguntó la señorita Ponny.

-No lo estoy señorita Ponny, pero Tonny sigue sufriendo por esta revoltosa y yo creo que ya es suficiente de luto por el actorcete ese.

-¿Terry? – Tom asintió. – No, Candy ya no sufre por Terry. Tom, Candy sufre por todo lo que le ha pasado y una de las personas que más ha golpeado sus recuerdos últimamente es "Tonny". – Dijo la hermana María.

-¿Tonny?

-Tom, Candy se la pasa preguntando quien es el que cuida las Dulce Candy. Los últimos años ha aumentado el pequeño rosedal que Tonny cuida al pie del padre árbol y al ver cómo va cambiando cada que llega no puede evitar pensar en el joven Andrew.

-¿Qué le han dicho?

-Nada, no sabemos que decirle, lo bueno que es tan despistada que fácilmente le cambiamos de tema.

Anthony llegó a su rancho y se dispuso a llevar él mismo el ganado a pastar, dejando que Jhon alimentara a los caballos y demás animales.

-Jhon, yo iré a llevar a pastar al ganado.

-¿Estás seguro Tonny?

-Sí, no te preocupes.

Anthony ya era todo un experto en la vida del campo, después de haber vencido su miedo a los caballos decidió que sería bueno dedicarse a lo que siempre había amado desde que lo mandaran al exilio hacía tantos años atrás. Tom lo alcanzó en la pradera.

-¿Qué averiguaste?

-No mucho, la pecosa no te vio, no te preocupes.

-¿Estás seguro?

-¡Claro! Si te hubiera visto ya estaría aquí conmigo enlazado y gritándote molesta. – Anthony sonrió con nostalgia.

-¡Candy! – Lanzó un suspiro pronunciando su nombre.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Tonny?

-No lo sé Tom. Lo mismo que las otras veces supongo.

-¿Seguirás cuidando el jardín por las noches?

-Claro que sí, las Dulce Candy tienen que tener su cuidado.

Por la noche una vez más Anthony salió en su fiel yegua. Era una yegua muy parecida a Pegaso su antiguo caballo. Se puso su capa para montar y salió hacia la colina de Ponny a cuidar las rosas. Necesitaban abono si quería que florecieran nuevamente para el próximo mayo.

Volteó una vez más a ver la ventana del cuarto de su amada y suspiró con nostalgia en medio de la noche, su yegua relinchaba en medio de la colina y ese ruido despertaba a cierta pecosa que no conciliaba bien su sueño levantándose en medio de la noche al ver a un jinete de gran capa montando a un bello corcel blanco.

-¡Anthony! – Dijo Candy con asombro al ver la silueta tan perfecta que se distinguía muy bien entre la luz de la luna, veía como el caballo relinchaba y era apaciguado por el jinete quien volteaba hacia su cuarto y sentía la mirada fijamente.

Anthony no alcanzaba a distinguir a Candy por la oscuridad que reinaba en el hogar, sin embargo Candy podía verlo a él. Ella seguía petrificada en su lugar y como una autómata se dirigió al pie de su cama.

Anthony descabalgaba y guiaba a su caballo hacia el pie del padre árbol. Se disponía a agregarle el abono a las Dulce Candy. Estaba muy entretenido en su labor, cuando de pronto sintió que unas manos pequeñas lo abrazaban por la espalda.

-¡Anthony eres tú! – Decía con su voz temblorosa y ahogada en el llanto que se apresaba en su garganta contendiéndose a salir de ella.

Anthony se quedó petrificado sin responder, no sabía qué hacer. En todo el tiempo que ella había ido al hogar nunca lo había atrapado infraganti y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Se levantó poco a poco sin girarse a verla y sintió que sus ropas se humedecían poco a poco.

-¡Anthony! ¡Eres tú mi príncipe! – Le decía llorando y aferrándose a su espalda. – Sabía que eras tú el único que cuidaría tan bien de las Dulce Candy. – Decía emocionada con un nudo en su garganta, pero liberando las lágrimas que no había podido contener más. Anthony seguía sin hablar, se quitó las manos de Candy de su pecho y trato de alejarse lentamente.

-¡No! – Le dijo desesperada. - ¡No te vayas! ¡No me dejes de nuevo! No lo soportaría una vez más Anthony, ¡Quédate por favor! ¡Llévame contigo! ¡Quiero irme a tu lado! – Le decía llorando desesperada aferrándose a él no queriendo soltarlo porque tenía miedo que se desvaneciera. Anthony no pudo retirarse, así que se volteó lentamente y se encontró con los ojos llorosos de su amada que a pesar de las lágrimas que los inundaban volvía el mismo brillo con el que lo veía de niños. Ahora era un hombre de casi veinte años, pero aun así seguía sintiéndose un adolescente enamorado ante aquella pecosa. Todas las barreras que había construido en su corazón para tener el valor y la fuerza de no acercarse a ella se habían desmoronado por completo, guiando sus manos hacia su cuerpo para abrazarla emocionado aferrándose con todo ese amor contenido en su alma.

-¡Candy! – Dijo por fin. Candy reaccionó ante su voz y se acercó a él tomando su rostro.

-¡Estás tan guapo! – Le dijo sonrojándose por revelar sus pensamientos.

-Y tú sigues tan hermosa como siempre.

-Te extrañé. - Le decía Candy aún aferrada a su cuerpo.

-Yo te extrañe más Candy. – Le dijo enamorado, la veía detenidamente inspeccionando su rostro, sus ojos, sus pecas. La contemplaba entre sus brazos mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus azules ojos.

-Te amo Anthony. – Soltó Candy de pronto ante el asombro de Anthony.

-Yo también te amo Candy.

-¿Me llevarás a tu lado? - Le pregunta ante la sorpresa de Anthony, quién comprendió que Candy creía que él era una aparición. La abrazó más fuerte y por un impulso besó su cabello.

-Candy yo estoy más cerca de ti de lo que crees, solo búscame y me encontrarás. – Dijo sin saber por qué. ¿Qué no se suponía que no quería volver a verla? ¿Por qué le decía que lo buscara? ¿Se estaba traicionando a él mismo?

-Quiero estar contigo Anthony. – Le decía aferrada a su rostro.

-Yo también Candy, te necesito, te amo, siempre te he amado.

-Yo también te amo. – Lo dijeron al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se encontraban viajando hacia su boca, uniéndose poco a poco en un beso tierno y necesitado, saboreando Anthony dulcemente esa boca que más de una vez había soñado con probar, abandonándose con delirio a sus besos, degustando el dulce sabor que le proporcionaba la calidez de su boca, la acercaba delicadamente a su cuerpo mientras Candy lo abrazaba por el cuello, bajando lentamente ambos y recargándose a espaldas del árbol. Candy se detenía a ese dulce beso al mismo tiempo que Anthony por la necesidad de respirar.

Se quedaron abrazados sin decir nada uno al otro, escuchando su respiración. Se sentía tan bien estar así. Candy poco a poco quedó dormida y Anthony la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó al hogar de Ponny, colocándola en su habitación, dándole otro delicado beso en los labios antes de despedirse de ella.

-Buenos noches mi amor. – Le dijo muy cerca de sus labios.

-Buenas noches mi príncipe. – Respondió Candy en sus sueños con una sonrisa diferente, con una sonrisa tranquila y llena de felicidad.

Al cerrar la puerta del cuarto de Candy, Anthony fue sorprendido por la hermana María, quien lo miraba seriamente.

-¿Se ha dado cuenta?

-Al parecer no, ella cree que está dormida.

-¿Y si no?

-Creo que llegó la hora de decirle la verdad. – Dijo con pesar.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-Tengo miedo de que me odie. –Dijo con angustia.

-No lo creo Tonny, cuando se entere de la amenaza de los Leagan, ella entenderá al igual que tus primos.

-¿Aún no se sabe nada del tío William?

-Aún no le he preguntado a Candy. – Anthony asintió y salió del hogar en silencio.

-Buenas noches. – Dijo despidiéndose de la religiosa.

-Descansa Tonny.

Anthony se dirigió rumbo a su rancho seguido por su fiel yegua. Iba a paso lento pensando en voz alta y reprochándose a sí mismo.

-¡Eres un idiota Anthony! ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que te viera? ¿Cómo le vas a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo podrás resistir no volver a besarla? ¿Cómo le harás para no abrazarla? ¿Cómo le harás para no necesitar de su cuerpo junto al tuyo? ¡Eres un idiota Anthony! – Gritó al viento escuchándose únicamente el revoloteo de los pájaros que se asustaron y emprendieron el vuelo.

Llego a paso lento, seguido por tormenta. Entró lentamente hasta llegar a la puerta, llevó a su yegua hasta las caballerizas y regresó de igual forma, quitándose su capa.

-¿Qué te paso? – Preguntó Tom al verlo llegar tan abatido.

-Me vio, Tom.

-¿Te vio? ¿Cómo reaccionó?

-Espero que crea que todo fue un sueño.

-¿Cómo pasó? – Pregunto Tom ansioso.

Anthony comenzó a contarle todo lo sucedido esa noche, sin omitir detalles, bueno solo uno, omitió que había besado a su pecosa.

-¡Anthony, tienes que hablar con ella!

-¡No puedo!

-¿Por qué no? Ya no la amas, me lo has dicho hasta el cansancio. – Tom sabía que no era verdad pero quería escuchar al mismo rubio aceptar sus sentimientos.

-¡No quiero que me odie! – Decía angustiado.

-Si le explicas lo que quería hacer tu familia, lo entenderá.

-No lo sé Tom, no lo sé. – Decía desesperado.

-Si no la amaras, no te importaría lo que sintiera por ti. – Le dijo seguro y Anthony bajó la mirada derrotado. -¿Pasó algo más? – Preguntó curioso y Anthony negó con la cabeza. -Mañana iré a averiguar si ya se ha sabido algo del tío abuelo. -Dijo decidiendo dejarlo en paz

-Gracias. – Dijo simplemente. – Buenas noches, hermano.

-Buenas noches hermano.

Candy despertó más feliz que nunca, había tenido un sueño maravilloso. Había soñado con su príncipe de las rosas y había sido tan real. Recordó el beso y se tocó sus labios sintiendo la calidez de aquel beso tan dulce que había recibido.

-Fue tan real. – Se dijo para sí misma hasta que cayó en cuenta que la edad del Anthony que soñó no correspondía con la edad del que adolescente que había perdido. – Se veía mayor… y más guapo. – Se cambió de ropa rápido y bajó hacia el comedor para ayudar a sus madres con los niños.

-¡Buenos días! – Dijo más feliz que de costumbre.

-¡Buenos días Candy!

-Me parece a mí, ¿O has dormido muy bien Candy? – Dijo la señorita Ponny.

-He dormido mejor que nunca. – Dijo alegre sin revelar el sueño que había tenido con su príncipe eso se lo guardaría única y exclusivamente para ella.

-Me da mucho gusto Candy. – Dijo la hermana María volteando a ver con complicidad a la señorita Ponny. De pronto Candy cambió su semblante por uno más serio y curioso.

-¿Y ahora que sucede revoltosa?- Dijo Tom quien iba llegando al hogar y se dirigía hacia la rubia.

-¡Tom! Buenos días. – Le dijo feliz.

-¡Vaya! Me parece que alguien durmió más que bien. –Dijo esperando respuesta.

-Mejor que nunca. – Dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

-¿Se puede saber el motivo? – Candy negó con la cabeza.

-He tenido un sueño maravilloso Tom.

-¿Un sueño eh!? ¿Con tu príncipe encantado? – Preguntó burlón.

-Algo así. – Contestó Candy dispuesta a no decir más.

-Hablando de príncipe Candy ¿Aún no has tenido noticias del tío abuelo?

-¿Del tío abuelo? ¿Por qué siempre que vengo me preguntas por él?

-Simples negocios. – Respondió Tom despreocupado, pero por dentro quería saber más del famoso tío abuelo, era en el único en quien podía confiar según Anthony.

-¿Negocios? – Dijo sin interés Candy. – Pues el tío William o más bien dicho Albert está en África.

-¿Albert? ¿El vagabundo de Lakewood? – Preguntó asombrado y Candy asentía con su cabeza.

-Sí, el tío abuelo es Albert, quien en realidad se llama William Albert Andrew.

-¿Sabes cuándo regresará? ¿Dónde puedo escribirle? – Preguntaba poniéndose cada vez más ansioso y Candy se sentía intrigada.

-¿Qué sucede Tom?

-Nada Candy, como te digo, son solo negocios, pero como hace mucho que Tonny y yo lo estamos buscando.

-¿Tonny y tú? ¿Qué tiene que ver Tonny?

-EEhhh… Tonny es dueño del rancho y del ganado Candy.

-Comprendo… hace rato que no me escribe Tom, tendré que hablar con George. Podrías mandarle a él una carta.

-¿Podrás hacer eso por nosotros Candy?

-¡Claro que sí! – Si eso ayuda a tu hermano a sentirse mejor.

-¿O sea que lo haces por él? ¿Y no por mí?- Preguntó haciéndose la víctima.

-Jajajajaja lo hago por los dos Tom.

-Más te vale, sino me pondría celoso de mi hermano. – Le dijo Tom riendo feliz con la que consideraba su hermana menor.

-Tom, ¿Podríamos hablar un poco?- Le dijo dirigiéndolo a la salida del hogar.

-Claro Candy ¿Qué ocurre? – Tom pensó que le hablaría de lo ocurrido anoche y se puso serio, pensando que le respondería.

Candy caminó en silencio dirigiéndose al pie del padre árbol, donde se detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede Candy? – Preguntó con seriedad. Preguntó con la seriedad que ella había dedicado a la situación.

-Tom quiero hablarte de Tonny.

-¿De Tonny? – Preguntó sorprendido. - ¿Qué sucede con él?

-Es lo que quiero saber Tom. – Le decía viendo desde la colina a lo lejos a aquel vaquero que había visto todos los días dirigiendo el ganado, trabajando muy temprano en el hogar, llevando víveres y cabalgando vigilando muy de cerca el hogar de Ponny y aún no había visto su rostro.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Por qué nunca me hablaron de él? ¿Quién es Tonny? – Candy preguntaba ansiosa.

-Candy, Tonny es mi hermano. – Le dijo serio.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero al parecer hace más de cuatro años está contigo y yo nunca lo había visto.

Tom se sentía entre la espada y la pared, sabía que no debía hablar de más pero veía a su hermano a lo lejos arreando el ganado y lo conocía tan bien que intuía en lo que estaba pensando con su mirada triste.

-Candy, Tonny sufrió un accidente hace muchos años, mi padre y yo lo encontramos muy mal herido. –Dijo arriesgándose porque Candy reconociera la historia o indagara más al respecto, pero tenía que hacer algo por ellos, por lo menos intentarlo. –Decidimos ayudarlo.

-¿Y su familia?

-Un tío de él apareció cuando nosotros llegamos y dijo que iría por ayuda, más nunca llegó, nos decidimos a llevarlo al rancho y ahí mi padre lo cuidó. Escuchamos que había muerto un muchacho y supusimos que era él, ya se había efectuado el funeral, pero cuando llegue a decir de Tonny la abuela no me creyó y el tío que había quedado en enviar la ayuda estaba ahí con su esposa y ambos me corrieron diciendo que era un mentiroso que quería dinero, fui echado de la mansión.

-¡Tom! – Dijo triste Candy recordando cuando la tía abuela lo sacaba de la mansión de las rosas. – Lo siento mucho.

-Tú no tienes la culpa, así es la gente cuando hay dinero de por medio.

-_¿Entonces Tonny pertenece a una familia de dinero?_ -Pensó Candy. -¿Qué sucedió después? –Tom suspiró profundamente dudando de seguir con el relato, pero veía a su hermano a lo lejos y eso hacía que tomara valor de nuevo aunque Tonny se molestara con él.

-Su tío me siguió hasta el rancho de mi padre, y pidió ver a Tonny, diciendo que cuando llegó con la ayuda el día del accidente ya nos habíamos ido y que había temido lo peor, dijo que la abuela de Tonny le había dado un infarto de la impresión que le provoqué, dijo que volvería con un médico para Tonny, el cual seguía inconsciente. Cuando se retiraba lo escuché hablar con su esposa y esta le decía que no podía hacer eso o ellos no recibirían la herencia de Tonny, su esposo le respondió que no se preocupara que el médico tendría la orden precisa de terminar con su vida.

-¡Qué crueldad! – Decía Candy sorprendida.

-Cuando dijeron que yo ya sabía dónde vivía, si yo quería avisar a la novia o a los demás familiares, todos correrían con la misma suerte, así que decidimos decirles cuando volvieron que Tonny había muerto.

-¿Tonny tenía novia?- ¿En serio? ¿De todo lo que dijo solo le había quedado grabado eso?

-¿Eh? Aahh si... Ella iba también en el accidente, pero quedó desmayada y se la llevaron, quedando de mandar la dichosa ayuda que nunca llegó.

-¿Y nadie más insistió?

-No Candy.

-¿Y no pensaron en ella? Tal vez la novia quería tenerlo cerca de ella. Ella no lo hubiera delatado.

-Candy, Tonny estaba inmovilizado por completo, no podía decidir y nosotros temimos por su vida, por la demás familia y obviamente mi padre quiso protegerme.

-Pero ¿Y después?

-Tonny despertó al tiempo y duró mucho tiempo en silla de ruedas.

-¡Eso no lo sabía! – Dijo triste y sorprendida por lo que había pasado el hermano de Tom. Sin saber porque sentía que su corazón era estrujado al escuchar la historia que Tom le relataba.

-Él estuvo dos años sin caminar, quería recuperarse para ir con su novia y su demás familia.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Cuando por fin lo logró, se enteró que ella era feliz con otro.

-¿Ella lo olvidó?- Preguntó Candy más sorprendida y Tom asintió. -¡Ella tenía que salir adelante Tom! – Gritó Candy, Tom se asustó porque creyó que Candy había descubierto de quien estaba hablando.

-Candy tranquilízate por favor. – Le decía con preocupación.

-Ella no sabía que su novio vivía, sino, no se hubiera enamorado de nadie. – Decía entre lágrimas. -¡Yo no lo hubiera hecho! – Decía recordando a Anthony, mirando sus rosas y arrodillándose ante ellas llenándose de su dulce aroma. De pronto Candy ya no escuchaba a Tom, simplemente hablaba para ella misma. – Si Anthony hubiera estado en esa situación me hubiera gustado estar con él, ayudarlo a salir adelante, yo no me hubiera enamorado de Terry si tú estuvieras vivo Anthony. – Decía recordando su sueño y evocando el dulce contacto que había experimentado en sus labios y en su piel al estar en sus brazos. Tom la escuchaba perfectamente y veía como sus fuerzas iban decayendo y sus ganas de moverse también. –Tal vez la novia de Tonny hubiera hecho lo mismo que yo Tom. – Dijo por último. Cayendo en un silencio que Tom supo respetar muy bien.

Continuará…

Cero y van dos señoras! Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, porque hasta yo me emociono cuando escribo jajajaja. Me gustaría saber qué es lo que opinan del capítulo así que te pido un comentario por favor.

Saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, sin embargo lo usé para hacer una pequeña historia que espero les agrade, es sin fines de lucro, simple diversión, no es para menores de edad, ni para personas susceptibles a este tipo de temas, se recomienda discreción. **

**"Las personas no siempre te van a decir lo que sienten sobre ti. pero de alguna manera te lo van a demostrar, solo presta atención a sus acciones".**

**EL HOMBRE QUE MÁS TE AMÓ**

**CAPITULO III**

"**SOSPECHAS"**

Candy no dejaba de pensar lo similares que eran las historias de Tonny y de ella, pero en la de ella si había perdido a su Anthony, en cambio Tonny había perdido a su novia por culpa de la ambición. Candy no reparaba en el diminutivo de Tonny, tal vez pensaba que era otro el nombre que tenía antes ese misterioso caballero que si bien apenas conocía su historia le había llegado profundamente a su corazón.

-¿Estás bien Candy?

-Tom ¿Y ella? ¿Ya se casó?

-No lo sé Candy ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Dijo Tom para no causarle más shock emocional, por el momento era suficiente.

-¿Por qué no las buscamos?

-¿Buscarla?

-Sí, podemos buscarla, tal vez ella sigue soltera Tom y si Tonny la ve, tal vez vuelvan a estar juntos.

-No lo sé Candy, Tonny es muy reservado en sus sentimientos, además Tonny tiene muchas admiradoras.

-¿Admiradoras? ¿Tiene novia? –Sin saber porque a Candy no le agradaba mucho esa idea.

-No, nunca ha querido ponerse de novio, pero tiene muchas muchachas del pueblo que andan loquitas por él, es más ya casi es la feria del pueblo y el año pasado nos tuvimos que esconder porque el baile estaba lleno de muchachas que lo estaban esperando. Todos los años es lo mismo.

-¿Y para qué van?

-Tonny nunca quiere ir, pero yo lo convenzo de ir para encontrarle a él ya mi por supuesto alguna muchacha que nos robe el corazón.

-¿Y él está de acuerdo?

-Qué va, él sigue enamorado de su novia aunque me lo niegue, pero tiene miedo de que ella no le perdone haberse ocultado tanto tiempo.

-Pero no fue culpa de él. –Dijo Candy comprensiva.

-¡Es lo que yo le digo!

Regresaron al hogar y Candy se proponía hacer algo por Tonny, no sabía por qué, pero le intrigaba que un muchacho que saltaba a la vista era muy atractivo estuviera tan triste, le dolía que alguien sufriera y si ella podía impedir eso lo haría.

Candy observaba los juguetes con los que los niños se entretenían, veía las sillas altas con las que se sentaban a comer, eran de su medida y las ropas que llevaban incluso eran nuevas. Cuando ella iba no había notado todas las diferencias que iba teniendo poco a poco el hogar, ella siempre iba para encontrar refugio a su pena y ahora se recriminaba que hasta ese día se diera cuenta de tantos cambios.

-Señorita Ponny ¿De dónde han salido tantas cosas? – La señorita Ponny sonrió por lo despistada de su hija.

-Candy, hace tiempo que Tonny se encarga de hacerle los juguetes de madera a los niños, así como uno que otro mueble.

-Veo que es un chico muy noble.

-Es el mejor que hay Candy, Tonny tiene un corazón tan grande que no le cabe en el pecho, ojalá pronto termine su sufrimiento.

Candy se quedó un rato pensativa y se dirigió a la cocina, recordando que Tonny estaba en la pradera con el ganado y decidió prepararle un pequeño almuerzo para agradecerle todo lo que hacía por sus madres.

Llegó a la pradera en donde estaba un joven alto recostado en el pasto, cubriendo su rostro con su fina texana, parecía estar dormido y no quiso importunarlo, se veía cansado así que solo dejó la canasta con la comida y el agua fresca. No supo por qué pero de pronto se sintió nerviosa al verlo ahí recostado, con su camisa a medio abrir dejando ver su blanco y fuerte pecho, y unos labios bien definidos que se apreciaban solo porque la nariz y los ojos estaban cubiertos por el sombrero, su cabello era rubio como ya antes lo había notado. Se quedó un rato observándolo y se disponía a retirarse cuando este le habló.

-Ni se te ocurra hacerme otra broma Tom. – Dijo sin moverse.

-No soy Tom. - Dijo con timidez y Anthony se tensó al escuchar esa voz, pero sin tratar de levantarse.

-Siento mucho si te asusté. – Decía con pena, sin obtener respuesta. – Te traje un poco de jugo y un pequeño almuerzo para agradecerte un poco por lo que haces por el hogar de ponny. – Al no obtener respuesta Candy se dio la media vuelta para retirarse.

-Gracias. – Contestó Anthony simplemente levantándose y dándole la espalda. – No se hubiera molestado señorita. – La voz de Tonny la hizo ponerse nerviosa, de pronto sintió la necesidad de salir corriendo de ahí, buscando la manera de alejarse lo más pronto posible, simplemente el escucharlo hablar le había acelerado su corazón.

-Esa voz, esa voz, ¡no! Es imposible. – Decía Candy confundida. -¡No puede ser él! – Se convenció que había imaginado el parecido con la voz de su príncipe de las rosas, pero a partir de ese día, no podía evitar soñar con Anthony, lo soñaba junto a ella, pero ninguno de sus sueños se habían sentido tan reales como aquel sueño donde había besado sus labios.

Anthony regresó extrañamente feliz, se había comido el pequeño pero delicioso almuerzo que le había preparado su pecosa y a pesar de que la tuvo tan cerca y por poco se descubre pudo controlarse para no alcanzarla cuando salió corriendo de la pradera.

Regresó a su rancho y Tom lo esperaba impaciente.

-Por fin llegas Tonny.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Por qué estás tan feliz? – Le preguntó extrañado y por respuesta le enseñó la pequeña canasta que Tom reconoció pertenecía al hogar Ponny.

-¿Te vio? – Pregunto haciéndose el sorprendido, la verdad es que él esperaba que Candy actuara pero tenía que reconocer que no esperaba que fuera tan rápido.

-No, me dejo el almuerzo en agradecimiento por todo lo que he hecho por el hogar y cuando voltee a verla ya había salido corriendo.

-Así que ya probaste los horrores culinarios de Candy. - Dijo riendo.

-Estaba delicioso. – Le respondió feliz. - ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo Tom?

-Anthony, ya sé dónde encontrar al tío abuelo. – Dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿De verdad? – Tom asintió. – Candy me dio la dirección a la cual ella le escribe. Anthony primero tienes que hablar con ella.

-Lo sé Tom, lo sé… - Dijo muy serio, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Se decidió a escribir una extensa carta al tío abuelo, comentándole con lujo de detalles todo lo que sabía por boca de su padre Steve y por Tom, sobre el plan de los Leagan para poder adueñarse de su fortuna. Esta no le importaba mucho, de hecho sabía por las personas y los periódicos que tanto Neal como Eliza despilfarraban su dinero a diestra y siniestra derrochándolo en banalidades y apuestas en las carreras en las que él mismo llevaba a alguno de sus caballos a correr, ocasionándole incontables pérdidas a su odioso primo, llevando siempre a un caballo distinto para que no apostara a él al ser un desconocido, sin embargo siempre lo derrotaba.

Le contó sobre su vida desde que despertó de ese terrible accidente hasta la llegada de Candy, no sabía si decirle o no que estaba vivo y le pedía un consejo para saber cómo actuar, de todas formas él ya no era nadie para la familia, y si él lo decidía así, así seguiría oculto entre las sombras, pero libre y feliz de haber hecho algo con su vida. Le contó sobre el rancho que tenía, la cantidad de ganado que poseía y que era dueño de varios caballos de carreras que lo habían representado varias veces dejando a sus oponentes en el camino. También le comentó que Tom era el encargado de entrenar y producir a este tipo de caballos, logrando ya ser reconocidos internacionalmente. Habló de todo lo que consideraba importante y le reveló el nombre con el que era ahora conocido en el pueblo "Tonny Stevens" no era diferente a su nombre verdadero, solo una variación y cambio de apellido, con eso había bastado para que los Leagan se hubieran olvidado de él.

Entregó la carta al viejo señor March y así emprendió el camino a su destino. Anthony esperaba que llegara a las manos del tío abuelo, quien era ni más ni menos que el hermano menor de su adorada madre.

-"¡_Mamá, ayúdame por favor!" – _Pedía mirando al cielo para que su carta llegara a las manos correctas. La carta tardó una semana en llegar a las manos de George, la mano derecha de William, quien se comunicó rápido con William para informarle que había llegado una carta de Candy, así lo había hecho para asegurarse que sería entregada y para no anunciar a nadie más que a él su identidad.

Albert autorizó a George para que se la entregara a Archie, pero George le avisó que aún no regresaba de buscar a Stear, así que lo autorizó para que le leyera la carta por teléfono, aunque tendría que hacerlo y comunicarse después para comentarle lo que decía ya que la recepción en aquellos lugares tan remotos era muy precaria y se podían comunicar muy rara vez. Una vez que George leyó el contenido de la carta se dio a la tarea de tratar de volver a comunicarse con Albert e informarle lo que dicha carta trataba y sobre todo decirle que no era realmente Candy la que escribía aquello, pero no tenía éxito alguno en su búsqueda. Recordó entonces que había autorizado que Archie la leyera, se dedicó a buscar al gatito hasta Inglaterra que era el lugar donde se encontraba tratando de convencer a Stear de que regresar así se enlistara él mismo para convencerlo.

Con Archie tuvo menos problemas para localizarlo informándole todo lo que había leído en esa extensa e inverosímil carta que llegaba como una señal de rescate para el pobre Archie.

-¿Qué sucede George? Me llegó un telegrama donde decía que me comunicara urgentemente con usted.

-Joven Archivald, ha sucedió algo que requiere la presencia del señor William, pero no he podido comunicarme con él debido al sistema de comunicación que existe en África.

-¿Qué sucede George? – Preguntó Archie preocupado, temiendo por la salud de la tía abuela, quien ya había mostrado signos de debilidad.

-El joven Anthony está… vivo… - Decía el mismo George dándose cuenta en lo tonto que se escuchaba al decirlo en voz alta.

-¿Qué has dicho George? – Preguntó Archie dudando de su propio oído.

-Que el joven Anthony está vivo. – George volvió a decir.

-Explícate George ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Archie se desesperaba por la poca información y la magnitud de la noticia.

George procedió a explicar a grandes rasgos lo dicho en aquella carta, relatando los puntos más importantes, ocasionando en Archie una inmensa felicidad y una rabia apoderarse de él cuando se enteraba el motivo por el que fue hecho pasar por muerto y comprendiendo vagamente porque se había mantenido incluso alejado de ellos.

-No lo comentes con la tía abuela George, o será capaz de hablarlo con los Leagan. Esto es para que solo lo hables con Albert y a nadie más, Stear y yo regresaremos lo más pronto posible.

Archie colgó el teléfono después de una larga conversación con George, sin importarle los altos costos que tenía enlazar una llamada, era muy importante la información que había obtenido. Iría por Stear quien ahora sí no se negaría a ir con él de regreso, tenían que buscar a su otro hermano, aquel que habían perdido gracias a la ambición de los Leagan.

Habían pasado varios días del encuentro entre Candy y Tonny, en el cual ella había llevado aquel almuerzo y ya no habían vuelto a coincidir, diciendo Anthony que le dieran las gracias a Candy por tan amable gesto. Candy no sabía por qué, pero a pesar de estar evadiendo a ese guapo joven algo la llamaba a acercarse a él, era como si algo la llevara a conocerlo e investigar más sobre su vida.

Una mañana al no poder dormir hasta tarde como era ya su costumbre, se levantó muy temprano antes que todos incluso que la hermana María y se dirigió a ese pequeño cuarto de baño que estaba fuera del hogar, para ganarle a sus madres en su aseo personal. No había dormido bien, pensando en la voz de aquel muchacho, no sabía por qué pero le recordaba a la voz de su amado príncipe de las rosas, no sabía por qué las asociaba tanto, pensaba que tal vez era por la historia de su vida, tal vez la había hecho recordar su propia vida y por ello la hacía recordarlo.

-_"Anthony ¿Por qué tuviste que dejarme?". –_ Pensaba triste mirando a lo lejos. Entró al pequeño cuarto de baño comenzando a desvestirse y dejar por fuera su ropa y solo quedarse con una toalla y su bata de baño total era muy temprano nadie la importunaría. Candy inició con su rutina de baño como siempre dejándose envolver por el agua fresca que le recorría su cuerpo, la noche había sido calurosa y le agradaba sentir cómo el agua refrescaba su delicado cuerpo. Terminó su baño el cual había durado un poco más de lo normal, se secó su cabello y su cuerpo con cuidado, se colocó la bata de baño envolviéndose tranquilamente y se colocó la toalla en su cabello. Cuando quiso abrir la cerradura para salir, se encontró con que estaba atorada tratando de liberarla sin éxito alguno.

Tonny llegaba también muy temprano al hogar porque quería ganarle a la pecosa antes de que se levantara, y arreglar así un lado de la cerca que se había desprendido. Comenzó a acomodar la madera y a martillar los clavos poco a poco en el lugar para que quedaran fijos.

Candy escuchaba el ruido de fuera tratando de asomarse por la ventana, la cual le quedaba muy alta, pero se decidía a pedir ayuda a la persona que estuviera fuera, era lo primero que escuchaba a parte del canto de los pájaros que ya comenzaban a despertar, ya había cesado el canto de los grillos nocturnos.

-¡Hola! – Gritó únicamente.- ¿Quién anda ahí? – Preguntó indecisa. Anthony escuchó la voz a lo lejos y pensó que lo estaba imaginando, siguió guardando su herramienta en la caja, mientras colocaba todo en su lugar volvió a escuchar a Candy hablar del otro lado de la cerca.

-¿Qué sucede? – Se animó a preguntar aparentando tranquilidad. - ¿Está usted bien señorita Andrew? – Preguntó ansioso.

-¡Tonny! – Dijo sorprendida.

-¿Necesita algo? – Preguntó de nuevo y Candy no dejaba de sentir que esa voz era la de su amado Anthony.

-Tonny disculpe, pero la cerradura se descompuso y me he quedado encerrada. – Le dijo bastante abochornada, pero no le quedaba otra, ya tenía varios minutos ahí encerrada tratando de abrir sin lograrlo.

Una hermosa risa se dejó escuchar al otro lado de la puerta, no pudiéndose contener Anthony de la situación en la que se encontraba esa bella rubia.

-No le veo lo gracioso. –Dijo ante el asombro de escuchar la risa de Tonny, era igual a la de su adorado Anthony, hasta ella misma se reprochaba la comparación.

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo.- Dijo nervioso rascándose la nuca nervioso a pesar de que Candy no lo podía ver. – Espere un momento veré que puedo hacer. – Se dirigió hacia la carreta por su caja de herramientas y buscó lo necesario para abrir la cerradura que hacía tiempo comenzaba a dar problemas y por fin ahora dejaba de funcionar _"justo ahora" _pensaba Anthony _"Y precisamente con ella"_ se encerraba en sus pensamientos mientras trabajaba. Una vez que pudo liberar la cerradura abrió la puerta volteándose para darle privacidad a la rubia quien sentía pena de salir en esas condiciones, pero al ver que Tonny se había girado, salió y se inclinó hacia el banco que contenía su ropa doblada y enseguida se dirigió al hogar no sin antes agradecer a Tonny el haberla liberado.

-Muchas gracias Tonny. – Dijo tímida y con la cara enrojecida de la vergüenza.

-No tiene por qué agradecer señorita Andrew fue un placer. – Le dijo amable pero serio como siempre.

-En un momento vuelvo. – Le dijo Candy. –Espéreme por favor.

Anthony volteó hacia el lado donde Candy se dirigía alcanzando a ver sobre la bata de baño la delicada y bien formada figura de Candy, sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba al recorrer lentamente su figura.

–"_Es hermosa". –_Pensó al momento que se sonrojaba y bajaba su texana de lado para cubrir su rostro.

Se dirigió a la salida del hogar y llegó a su carreta se sentó en ella nervioso por cómo se mostraría ante ella. Tomó un trozo de madera y una navaja como siempre que estaba nervioso o ansioso y se dedicaba a tallar madera, era por eso que se había hecho experto en ello y los niños del hogar tenían varios juguetes tallados por sus manos. Dirigió su mano hacia su cuello tocando esa pequeña moneda que traía colgando a una cadena, era como un ritual antes de comenzar a tallar. Mientras Candy se arreglaba en su habitación, se sentía nerviosa sobre que usar, no sabía porque estaba indecisa en cómo vestirse, ella siempre sabía cómo cambiarse cuando estaba en el hogar, nunca se había preocupado por ello. Había sentido la mirada de Tonny sobre su cuerpo y eso lejos de molestarla le había agradado y no comprendía por qué, siempre le habían molestado las miradas que recibía en la calle principalmente las que Neal le dirigía, sin embargo las miradas que sintió de Tonny a su espalda la habían hecho sentir algo diferente, se sintió mujer y en cierta forma quería parecer una y no la pequeña pecosa del hogar de Ponny.

Se colocó un vestido que se ajustaba a su cintura y la hacía ver un poco mayor de lo que aparentaba, dejó su cabello suelto aún húmedo agarrado simplemente por un lazo en su cabeza, colocó un poco de brillo en sus labios, cosa que nunca hacía y no comprendía del todo por qué lo hacía. Se dirigió fuera del hogar divisando a Tonny sentado en la carreta tallando algo con sus manos, algo que no sabía exactamente que era. Lo miró un momento, era alto, muy alto, blanco, rubio y fuerte, su cuerpo era muy atractivo y sus brazos se marcaban a la ajustada camisa que usaba desabotonada al frente dejando ver un poco de piel. Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando la señorita Ponny le habló. Anthony se dio cuenta de ello y aprovechó para observarla ahora él en silencio, sin dejar de tallar aquel trozo de madera que iba tomando forma de una delicada rosa de madera conforme la iba tallando finamente con delicadeza. La observó y vio su silueta en aquel vestido amarillo que la hacía resplandecer, vio su cabello tan largo aún húmedo que le llegaba ahora hasta su esbelta cintura, suelto. Apenas recordaba haberla visto alguna vez con sus rizos sueltos sobre su cara, la imagen de ella con sus dos coletas y sus grandes moños era la imagen que lo acompañaba día y noche, pero ese día no sabía el por qué lo traía suelto, se veía tan hermosa con el cabello de esa forma y sus labios tenían un intenso brillo rosa que los hacía ver más carnosos y antojables, no pudo evitar detener su mirada en ellos y recordó su dulce sabor, deseando volver a catarlos y sintiendo una reacción de calor en su cuerpo, una reacción que había sentido esa noche, una reacción que había sentido esa mañana al liberarla de su encierro y verla retirarse, y de nuevo la sentía en ese preciso momento cuando la veía distraída hablando con la señorita Ponny.

Terminaron de hablar Anthony en su afán de bajar rápido su rostro, se cortó un poco al mover mal la navaja, percatándose Candy de lo sucedido y corriendo cual buena enfermera al auxilio del paciente.

-¿Está bien usted Tonny? – Preguntó preocupada.

-Sí, no se preocupe. – Respondía aún aturdido por el calor que había experimentado y que se expandía por todo su cuerpo al sentir las tibias manos de Candy sobre su brazo.

-Déjeme revisarlo. – Decía levantando la manga de su camisa un poco más de como ya las traía. – No es de cuidado, sin embargo tendré que limpiarla para que no se infecte. –Decía de una manera profesional, intrigada porqué el joven no levantaba su rostro.

-No se preocupe señorita Andrew, he tenido heridas más profundas y esas nunca sanan. – Dijo seriamente sin levantar la vista para verla refugiándose en su texana negra. Candy sintió congoja en su pecho.

-No, tengo que curarlo ¿Qué clase de enfermera sería sino cuido a mis pacientes? – Pregunto curiosa y se adentró rápidamente al hogar, saliendo casi de inmediato con un pequeño botiquín en donde sacó algodón y algo de alcohol para limpiar la herida. – Le advierto que dolerá un poco. – Dijo para romper el hielo, sin embargo no obtenía respuesta. Anthony la veía de reojo protegido por la sombra de su sombrero que no dejaba ver bien su rostro.- Listo, ya quedó. –Dijo Candy colocándole como venda un pequeño pañuelo que le pertenecía a ella, era delicado y tenía su nombre bordado.

-No encontré vendas, por la prisa de salir a curarlo y no se escabullera, pero si me espera le quitaré el pañuelo en un momento.

-¡NO!- Dijo Anthony teniendo la intención de conservarlo. – No se preocupe después se lo regreso. – Le dijo simplemente.

-¿Y cómo le pasó esto? – Preguntó con sus manos en sus caderas.

-Un descuido mío, nada más. ¿Le gustan las rosas señorita Andrew? – Preguntó sin más.

-Las rosas son mis flores favoritas.- Dijo Candy feliz y Anthony sintió su corazón expandirse de felicidad. – Una persona muy importante para mí me regaló la rosa más bella de todas. – Dijo sin pensarlo, tal vez porque esperaba que él le contara su historia y poder así ayudarle sin tener que echar a Tom de cabeza. Anthony escuchaba con nostalgia sus palabras quedándose él mismo sin mucho que decir.

-Entonces permítame hacerle un regalo. – Le dijo ante el asombro de Candy y le extendió la pequeña rosa que había tallado a mano, dándole unos últimos toques para quitar cualquier astilla que pudiera lastimarla, utilizando una pequeña lija, la cual usaba para detallar sus proyectos. Terminó por fin la rosa y la extendió ante su pecho. Candy la tomó admirada, era el botón de una rosa a punto de abrirse, era hermosa y había sido tallada por sus propias manos, eso la hizo muy feliz.

Tonny aprovechó el desconcierto de Candy y se colocó en la carreta dispuesto a irse.

-Me tengo que ir señorita Andrew, hasta pronto. – Le dijo simplemente. – Gracias por curar mi herida.

-¡Muchas gracias! – Decía Candy emocionada sin poder evitar las lágrimas mientras admiraba la flor. Anthony notó sus lágrimas y por un momento quiso quedarse a abrazarla y consolarla, pero se detuvo una vez más por miedo a su reacción.

-Espero no haberla ofendido con mi presente señorita.

-¡No! – Dijo sorprendida. – Es uno de los regalos más maravillosos que he recibido. Gracias. – Volvió a decir. Anthony ya comenzaba a retirarse y sin voltear no pudo evitar decirle.

-Señorita Andrew, se ve más hermosa cuando sonríe que cuando llora.- Le dijo alejándose del lugar dejando a Candy más sorprendida de lo normal. Era su voz, le había regalado una rosa, y le había dicho algo muy parecido lo que siempre le decía su deslumbrante Anthony. _"No llores por favor pecosa, eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras"._

_-¿Será que Anthony me está tratando de dar un mensaje? –_ Se preguntaba confusa, su mente no lograba descifrar y unir todas las cosas que estaban sucediendo últimamente desde su regreso.

Tonny se dirigía a sus labores en su intenso trabajo, sudando más de lo normal ese día, quería atiborrarse de trabajo y despejar la mente de las imágenes que habían captado sus ojos ese día, sobre todo la perfecta silueta de Candy era una imagen que no lo había abandonado. Llegó a su rancho cansado, sudoroso pero aún no terminaba su labor.

-Anthony. – Le dijo Jhon cuando llegó.

-Jhon, te he dicho que no me llames así.

-¿Así cómo? ¿Ese es tu nombre no? – Anthony asintió.

-Sí, pero sabes qué pasaría si Candy te escucha.

-Candy no está Tonny, además yo también creo que ya es tiempo de que hables con ella.

-Tienes razón Jhon, hablaré mañana con ella. – Dijo muy serio. – Yo tampoco puedo seguir escondiéndome. ¿A dónde vas tan elegante? – Preguntó curioso.

-Invité a Diana al pueblo a pasear.

-¿A Diana? – Preguntó con tono de burla haciendo que Jhon se sonrojara asintiendo apenado.

-¿Crees que Tom se moleste?

-¿Molestarme qué? - Dijo Tom interesándose en la plática de sus hermanos al escuchar su nombre.

-Jhon saldrá con Diana de nuevo. – Dijo Anthony dándose cuenta Jhon de que Tom ya sabía de sus salidas con su ex novia.

-¿En serio? – Preguntó contento. – Es que Jhon ya es todo un hombre. – Le dijo palmeando su hombro.

-Ya déjalo Tom, no es bueno hacer esperar a una dama.

Jhon se retiró más tranquilo y se montó en su caballo dispuesto a encontrase con la joven que tiempo atrás había sido prometida de Tom. Jhon era un jovencito de ahora 14 años, estaba más alto y ya no era el niño gordito que mojaba la cama, el trabajo que le había dado Tonny y el hogar que le había proporcionado lo había hecho ser un joven responsable. Se había enamorado de aquella niña de cabello oscuro de ojos cafés enamorada de Tom, pero que ahora había aceptado salir con él y era la tercera cita que acordaban. Ya no era una niña y se vestía de una forma mucho más coqueta, era una linda jovencita.

Ya a la distancia Tom seguía molestándolo ya que era el hermanito más pequeño de ambos y lo cuidaban y enfadaban como tal.

-¡Jhon, ten cuidado con Diana aún no queremos tener sobrinos! – Decía burlándose de él. Anthony reía divertido.

-¡No se preocupen, aún no estamos listos! Sin embargo Nancy y Magdalena ya están dispuestas a ser mis cuñaditas. – Les dijo en respuesta dejando a ambos jóvenes riendo preocupados de las damas que Jhon les mencionaba.

-¡Paso! – Gritó Anthony para que Jhon escuchara, soltando este una carcajada. – Te las dejo Tom. – Le dijo divertido.

-Yo me sacrificaría si no fueran tan empalagosas. – Decía Tom, riendo Anthony de sus ocurrencias.

La verdad era que ambas chicas frecuentaban bastante el rancho de Tonny Stevens con la esperanza de ganarse su amor, vistiendo muy coquetas para ser unas chicas decentes, sí lo eran, pero tratándose de los Stevens hacían lo necesario para poder atraparlos. Eran amigas de Diana y ella ya había conquistado a Jhon Stevens, quien al igual que Tom y Anthony portaba el apellido, aunque Tonny no lo llevaba legalmente.

La señora Romina salía a avisarle a sus guapos patrones que la cena estaba lista y ya les había arreglado la mesa, dejándolos solos retirándose a su hogar una vez que le dijeron que ya no necesitaban que se quedara.

La cena transcurrió lenta y tranquila por parte de ambos, eran las siete de la tarde y Anthony recordaba con el paseo de Jhon y Diana, el paseo que había tenido con Candy por el pueblo la vez que se escaparon juntos, donde había obtenido aquella moneda que llevaba colgada muy cerca de su corazón.

Continuará…

Buenos señoras, hasta aquí otro capítulo más como ven vamos avanzando poco a poco, pero no se desesperen ya próximamente estos dos rubios se van a encontrar, por lo pronto seguimos con el punto de vista de Anthony, para que lo entiendan un poquito en cuanto a sus sentimientos, pobre de mí rubio pero no se preocupen no va a sufrir mucho por culpa de Candy, así que tranquilícense un poquito. Es verdad que mis historias son de felicidad con los rubios, pero un poquito de drama no les hace mucho mal, sobre todo porque si siguiera con solo la felicidad caería en lo mismo, recuerden que no soy escritora y se me acaban las ideas jejejeje. Les mando un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo a cada una de ustedes, gracias por leer y comentar en cada capítulo, les mando un abrazo.

Saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Candy Candy, no me pertenecen, sin embargo lo tomé prestados para realizar esta pequeña historia sobre mi Anthony y su Candy donde después de muchas inseguridades y miedos alcanzan la felicidad, esa que siempre correteó Candy y que solo él sabía cómo otorgarle. Lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión. Esta historia no es apta para menores de edad así que por favor absténganse de leerla. Dicho esto comenzamos.**

"_**La preocupación no significa miedo, sino la preparación para la confrontación".**_

**EL HOMBRE QUE MÁS TE AMÓ**

**CAPITULO IV**

**CONFRONTACIÓN**

\- ¿Se puede amar a alguien por tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo es posible? _–_ Se preguntaba Anthony, no lo sabía pero aunque se negara a reconocerlo nadie había podido entrar a su corazón por el simple hecho de que ya estaba ocupado desde hacía muchos años atrás, y a pesar de haber pasado seis largos años de no verla, esos últimos días hacían que sus recuerdos más felices volvieran con mayor fuerza. Se había empeñado según él en olvidarla, pero también sabía que se mentía a sí mismo, si de verdad hubiera querido hecerlo hubiera escapado lejos de ese lugar y no quedarse ahí con la esperanza de volver a verla, aunque sea de lejos como lo había estado haciendo estos últimos cuatro años. Escondiéndose como si de un fugitivo se tratara, buscando la manera de verla de lejos.

-Sí Tonny, es posible mantener tantos años el mismo amor. – Le dijo Tom como si leyera sus pensamientos, mirándole este confundido. – Estás "pensando" en voz alta Tonny… Otra vez… - Dijo burlándose un poco de él.

-Lo siento. – Dijo bajando la mirada apenado. No era la primera vez que era traicionado por su subconsciente y lo delataba ante sus hermanos, admitiendo que tenía sentimientos por aquella rubia que lo tenía loco aún.

-Tony, el amor que sientes por Candy, no es un amor de niños. Tú ya eras casi un hombre cuando te enamoraste de ella. Elegiste amarla y has elegido mantenerla ahí, eres hombre de una sola mujer, Tonny.

-Lástima que ella no fue mujer de un solo hombre. – Dijo triste. Sabía que era injusto el pensarla siempre fiel a él, y más cuando ella lo creía muerto.

-Vamos Tonny, no puedes culparla, ella te creyó muerto, trató de reconstruir su vida con los pedazos que le quedaron siendo aún muy pequeña. Ella misma me dijo que si tú no hubieras muerto, nunca se hubiera enamorado de Terry.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo te lo dijo? – Tom cerró su bocota al notar que solo se había delatado.

-Hace tiempo. – Dijo un poco nervioso, total ya había hablado de más.

-¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho? – Tom sonrió nervioso.

-¿Qué hiciste Tom? – Preguntó indagando ante el nerviosismo de su hermano.

\- Le conté un poquito de tu historia. – Dijo haciendo la seña con los dedos y entrecerrando los ojos para simular que había sido solo un poquito.

-¿Un poquito? – Pregunto Anthony alzando una ceja para enterarse que tanto era un poquito para Tom.

Tom le comentó lo que había contado a Candy y la reacción que había tenido la pecosa, así como las palabras textuales que ella le había dicho.

-Tal vez, por eso me trata así. – Dijo Anthony pensativo, recordando el trato que había recibido de la pecosa los últimos días. Pensaba que era por lástima que se había acercado a él, no sabía que el acercamiento de Candy hacia él no era solo por el alma caritativa con la que contaba la rubia, sino por la curiosidad que le generaba el rubio a su corazón, no sabía porqué pero Candy sentía que su corazón se aceleraba siempre que estaba cerca de ese chico tan misterioso para ella.

-¿Así? ¿Así como? – Preguntó Tom incrédulo.

-Con lástima. – Contestó Anthony con un amargo sabor en su boca.

-Te equivocas Tonny, Candy nunca trata con lástima a las personas. - Decía Tom un poco molesto por el poco valor que se daba su hermano.

-No lo sé Tom, pero tengo que hablar con ella. - Decía queriendo tener la esperanza en su corazón que ella albergaba un mínimo de amor por él en su corazón.

-¿Cuándo? – Preguntó Tom decidido, ya era hora de que su hermano pusiera fin a toda esa sarta de mentiras que había estado tejiendo por tanto tiempo. Si bien él no había tenido la culpa de esa mentira, si era culpable de seguirla manteniendo, ya eran muchos años además como él bien decía ya era un hombre y podía protegerla con su ayuda.

-Mañana. – Contestó firme.

-¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó no para hacerlo arrepentirse, sino para que entendiera que ya no había marcha atrás, y para que lo hiciera por convicción no por presión de los demás. De una cosa estaba seguro Tom de que había que hablar con ella, había que hablar.

-No, pero ya no puedo seguir ocultándome, además los Leagan pronto tendrán su merecido y el tío abuelo me ayudará a protegerla a ella y a mis primos. – Dijo más seguro, sabía que ya se había escondido bastante y esta última vez se había salido de sus manos el que ella lo viera, tal vez se había cansado ya de esconderse de ella y él mismo se estaba traicionando.

-Tienes razón, tal vez ya está enterado y pronto llegará. -Decía Tom tratando de darle ánimos para que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer.

-Tal vez Tom, pero si está en África, por lo menos serán dos meses de camino. -Decía esperanzado de que faltaba menos para enfrentarse a su familia.

Anthony se retiró a su habitación pensativo, no sabía cómo le iba a confesar la verdad a Candy, sabía que tal vez lo odiaría pero era necesario acabar con tantas mentiras, creía que ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente para obtener justicia con lo acontecido. Ya no era un niño con el que podían acabar tan fácilmente, ahora era un hombre capaz de proteger a Candy y a sus primos con ayuda de su tío Albert. Había hecho una pequeña fortuna, que si bien no era igual a la que le habían robado, si era importante y eso ayudaba a que pudiera ser escuchado por la justicia. Su padre había muerto y solo él y Tom eran los principales testigos, pero la muerte de Steve había detenido sus planes. Pero hoy eran unos jóvenes de veinte años, todos unos hombres y así buscarían que los Leagan pagaran por su delito, ya la palabra de Tom era válida ante la ley.

Se levantó a media noche como siempre, sin poder dormir siempre que tenía cerca a Candy y se dirigió al pequeño rosedal de las Dulce Candy que ya tenía días sin visitar, Jhon era el encargado de regarlas durante el día quien lo hacía todas las mañanas y Tonny se encargaba de ellas por las noches para no ser visto por la pecosa, así lo había estado haciendo durante todos estos años cuando Candy llegaba a refugiarse al hogar, y nunca antes lo había notado.

Se sentó seguido por su fiel tormenta, recargándose en el tronco del padre árbol a espaldas del hogar de Ponny. Sacó una armónica que siempre tocaba cuando iba por ganado o cuando sentía ganas de pensar, y esa noche en particular necesitaba pensar como hablar con esa rubia curiosa que no se había detenido ningún momento en acercarse a él. Inconscientemente hacía lo que le había pedido aquella noche _"búscame y me encontrarás"._

Comenzó a tocar una melodía, aquella melodía que antes tocaba con su vieja gaita, aquella melodía que lo llevaba al pie del cañón amarillo, cuando tocaba y lloraba por la ausencia de Candy en compañía de sus primos, cuando era llevada a México por culpa de los Leagan. Los Leagan, siempre eran ellos los partícipes de su desgracia, se habían empeñado en separarlo de Candy y lo habían conseguido. Lo que no habían conseguido era que él dejara de amarla, eso ni él mismo lo había conseguido.

La melodía se escuchaba en medio de la noche a son de la armónica, un instrumento que aprendió a tocar gracias a Steve, los había enseñado a ambos pero Anthony era el único que la tocaba con esa melodía tan especial para él, esa con la que se despedía de su gran amor, porque sabía que al hablar con ella mañana, la perdería ahora sí para siempre.

Candy se despertaba al escuchar a lo lejos a través de la noche una melodía que conocía de hacía años, más sin embargo ya no la había vuelto a escuchar. A pesar de ser la misma melodía triste y signo de despedida para ella, era tocada por un instrumento diferente. Se apresuró a ponerse su bata para poder levantarse y salió apresurada del hogar, siguiendo esa vieja melodía que conforme se acercaba al padre árbol se hacía más intensa y le afligía el alma al escuchar su triste sonido. Reconoció el instrumento con el cual se interpretaba, no era una gaita como ella recordaba, era una armónica… y de pronto lo vio, vio aquella silueta de un hombre alto parado entre la neblina de la noche, su larga capa le cubría su cuerpo, más sin embargo descubría su altura. No podía apreciar el color de su cabello o que tan largo era porque el cuello de la capa lo impedía y la oscuridad de la noche era su cómplice. Se fue acercando poco a poco hasta donde él estaba en completo silencio, solo la música que emanaba de ese lugar, recordando a cierto rebelde que tenía años sin saber de él. Sabía que era poco probable que fuera él, pero recordó que ya había ido a ese lugar. Su mente la traicionó y evocó ese recuerdo llamándolo con temor a equivocarse.

-Terry. – Dijo cerca del joven, sin embargo no se atrevió a acercarse más a él, no se atrevió a abrazarlo como lo había hecho antes con su amado Anthony. Al escuchar el hombre por el cual lo habían nombrado, Anthony se tensó y una furia se apoderó de él queriendo huir en el acto para no ser sorprendido y gritarle para advertirle que no era él, que no era aquel que hacía tiempo le había robado su amor y que lo había sumido en la desdicha al obligarlo a permanecer en las sombras para que ella fuera feliz, aquel arrogante que un día la dejó para hacer feliz a otra que no era ella.

Candy vio la intención del joven de retirarse y se apresuró a hablarle, sin embargo él no volteó a verla.

-¿A qué has venido? – Preguntó seria, creyendo que era Terry, reclamando algo que ya no tenía caso recordar. Para ella estaba olvidado.

-Mi nombre no es Terry. – Dijo con malestar ocultando con eso la voz de Tonny, impidiendo así que Candy lo identificara.

-¿Quién eres? – Preguntó desde su mismo lugar.

-Eso no importa. – Le contestó de igual forma, comenzando a caminar. – Tal vez el hombre que más te amó. – Dijo simplemente, según él para el mismo, más sin embargo Candy lo escuchó diciendo sorprendida su nombre.

-¡Anthony! –Dijo mientras él se alejaba de la colina de Ponny, alcanzando a escuchar su nombre. -¡Anthony! – Volvió a gritar y Anthony se giró para verla en ese momento, viendo como sus ojos se encontraban de frente en la oscuridad de la noche, pero ella vio en sus ojos la furia por haberlo confundido con Terry, lo reconoció de inmediato sintiendo que las fuerzas se le acababan en las piernas comenzando a desfallecer.

-¡Candy! – Gritó Anthony corriendo hacia ella subiendo de nueva cuenta a la colina, acercándose poco a poco al cuerpo de la rubia que yacía cerca de las Dulce Candy. - ¡Candy! ¡Candy! ¡Perdóname pecosa! – Le dijo asustado, más sin embargo no lo escuchaba. La levantó en sus brazos con delicadeza y la llevó a su cuarto de nuevo, sabía que era un desmayo y que se recuperaría. La recostó en su cama y no pudo evitar besarla de nuevo, solamente con un leve roce, sería la última vez que lo haría, ya mañana ella se enteraría de la verdad y lo odiaría para siempre.

Anthony se retiró seguido de su yegua Tormenta. Llegó a su cuarto y comenzó a tirar sus cosas molesto, frustrado, enojado con él mismo, con Candy, con Terry, con la vida, pero sobre todo con los Leagan que se habían empeñado en destruirlo y lo habían conseguido. Tom y Jhon escuchaban tristes desde su cuarto comprendiendo la frustración y el dolor que tenía su hermano, eso era algo que los destrozaba, no podían hacer nada para ayudarlo.

Esa noche no durmió en lo absoluto y se levantó muy temprano, pero en lugar de ir al hogar a dejar los víveres como cada semana salió a cortar leña, no se necesitaba porque aún no comenzaba el frío, sin embargo era la mejor manera de desahogar su frustración. Llevaba más de una hora cortando de un solo tajo los troncos de madera, más nada calmaba sus ansias, ni el cansancio que ya lo estaba alcanzando, ni el calor que comenzaba a hacer estragos en su cuerpo. Se quitó la camisa quedando solo con su pantalón y siguió cortando con las mismas ganas la madera.

Unos ojos lo miraban desde dentro del rancho, tanto Tom como Jhon lo miraban tristes por su sufrimiento. Observaban todo lo que hacía, cada uno de sus movimientos y lo dejaban que descargara todos los sentimientos negativos que tenía en su alma. De pronto vieron como Candy llegaba con pasos lentos e inseguros, cuando ambos reaccionaron a lo que veían, Candy ya estaba detrás de Anthony, la cual estaba parada observándolo nerviosa, ansiosa. Ambos decidieron no intervenir por el momento, pronto su hermano se enfrentaría por fin a su destino y era mejor que sucediera de una vez por todas.

-Buenos días. – Dijo Candy temerosa. Anthony se detuvo de golpe con el hacha en el aire conteniendo su respiración y bajando lentamente el artículo de trabajo descansándolo por un lado. Todo esto lo hacía con movimientos normales, pero para ellos eran minutos, largos minutos.

-Buenos días. – Dijo Anthony. Candy observaba su blanco cuerpo marcado por el trabajo, admirándolo completamente, estaba bronceado por el sol, sus cabellos rubios brillaban por el intenso sol que se reflejaba en ellos. De pronto ocurrió. Jhon se decidió a intervenir, sino Tonny nunca se atrevería.

-¡Anthony! – Salió gritando. -¡Anthony! ¿Dónde estás? – Anthony volteó asustado viendo como Jhon llegaba gritando su nombre y Candy se cubría el rostro sorprendida al ver que Tonny se volteaba a verla, descubriendo por fin su rostro, dejándose ver por completo. Pudo ver el color de sus ojos, que por lo abierto que los tenía por el asombro causado, delineó su rostro, sus labios y su mentón reconociendo por fin ese rostro que tanto había añorado y amado por tantos años en silencio.

-¡Tonny! ¡Anthony! – Gritó sorprendida, comprendiendo por fin todo, uniendo todas las piezas del rompecabezas que le habían dado todos poco a poco para que descubriera la verdad. Había ido al rancho de Tonny para ver su rostro de una vez por todas y confirmar si lo de anoche era verdad o solo fue un sueño de nuevo, una jugada de su mente como ya otras veces lo había hecho. Anthony se acercaba a ella preocupado al ver su reacción.

-Candy. – Le dijo en un susurro y Candy reaccionó ante su llamado. Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, comenzando a llenarse de lágrimas mientras avanzaba a paso lento caminando de espaldas para alejarse corriendo de él.

Candy se giró por completo y salió corriendo sin voltear hacia atrás llegando donde estaba el caballo de Tom y se subía rápidamente a él ante la mirada de asombro de Anthony, quien corría detrás de ella. Al ver como montaba a relámpago, se regresó desesperado sobre sus pasos gritando y silbando a su yegua tormenta para poder darle alcance.

-¡Tormenta! – Dijo desesperado y el caballo llegó a todo galope ante el llamado de su dueño. - ¡Jhon! ¿Qué has hecho? – Le dijo al momento de subir al caballo.

-No lo retes Tonny, él no sabía que Candy estaría aquí tan temprano. – Dijo en su defensa. - ¿Oh si? – Le preguntó ya que Anthony corría a todo galope alcanzando un lazo para seguir a la rubia que como siempre era muy dramática. Jhon se sentía culpable al momento de haber visto la reacción de Candy, él nunca imaginó que ella actuaría de esa forma tan infantil.

El caballo de Tom iba asustando al no reconocer a la persona que se había montado en él con esa rapidez, desbocándose al poco tiempo, llevando camino desconocido para Candy, ella se aferraba a la rienda de relámpago llorando y con su vista nublada por tantas lágrimas.

-¡Anthony! ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí? ¡Yo te hubiera esperado! – Decía Candy al viento. – ¡Yo te amaba! ¡No debiste ocultarte de mí nunca! – No sabía si estar molesta porque se ocultó, porque se hizo pasar por otro ocasionando con ello que estuviera tantos días confundida, o si estaba molesta porque gracias a la mentira de los Leagan la habían separado de él y había sufrido otra separación aunque fue menos dolorosa que la muerte de Anthony, no le quitaba el hecho de que había vuelto a sufrir. El corazón de Candy estaba lleno de incertidumbre ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Primero sufrió la separación de Annie, después la muerte de Anthony, luego la separación de Terry, y aunque a Annie y a Terry podía volver a verlos, la muerte de Anthony era algo que siempre le había provocado una inmensa tristeza, no pudiendo soportarlo nunca.

-¿Por qué si yo te amaba? – Gritó tan fuerte pero esta vez Anthony la escuchó ya que su yegua tormenta era tan veloz como los vientos que ocasionaba una misma tormenta.

-¡Candy, detente! – Decía fuerte para que lo escuchara.

-¡No te acerques! – Decía Candy molesta.

\- ¡Candy, por favor detente! – Le decía asustado por el lugar a donde se dirigía el caballo, el cual por el miedo que tenía seguía corriendo desbocado, reaccionando Candy al ver que no podía controlarlo.

Anthony comprendió que Candy no podía controlar al caballo, así que tomó el lazo que llevaba y se dispuso a usarlo. Cada vez se acercaban más rápido al barranco, obligando a Anthony a actuar inmediatamente, lo bueno que la gran habilidad que había desarrollado hizo que atrapara a relámpago a la primera ante el asombro de Candy, quien veía con los ojos bien abiertos como Tormenta se frenaba a la orden de Anthony.

-¡Quieto! – Le decía con cariño, pero firme tranquilizando a la yegua, ya que el animal sabía hacia donde corrían y los nervios en él se habían incrementado.

Anthony jaló a Relámpago hacia él junto con la preciada carga que llevaba, dejándolos juntos uno del otro para que descansaran y se recuperaran. Ambos animales comenzaron a tranquilizarse al estar juntos y Anthony trató de ayudar a bajar a Candy para que tomaran un poco de aire los caballos y poder regresar. Estaban muy lejos del rancho, habían corrido al lado contrario del pueblo rumbo a Lakewood, pero pasando muy cerca del barranco de la muerte, un lugar que la gente evitaba por el famoso nombre que portaba.

-¡Suéltame! – Le dijo molesta.

-¡Deja de actuar como una niña malcriada! – Le dijo también molesto por la actitud que esta mostraba.

-¡Seré malcriada, pero soy honesta!

-¡No sabes de lo que estás hablando!

-¡No me interesa saberlo!

-¿Cuándo vas a madurar Candy? ¿Cuándo vas a crecer y dejar de poner en riesgo tu vida ante la adversidad? – Le preguntó molesto con sus ojos llenos de furia, no era la primera vez que la veía actuar así. Recordó el día de la cascada. - ¿Siempre saldrás corriendo como una chiquilla tonta sin medir el peligro? – Le dijo retándola y tomándola de la mano con fuerza para que lo escuchara porque estaba renuente a escucharlo.

-¡Te he dicho que me sueltes! – Anthony se molestó, pero no quiso volver a discutir con ella, y no quería cansar a los caballos, ya habían tenido suficiente, además desconfiaba si ella se montaba de nuevo en el caballo saldría corriendo de ahí otra vez. La tomó del brazo y comenzó a jalarla detrás de él.

-¡Vamos! – Le dijo jalándola por la muñeca.

-¡Suéltame! – Le decía sin obtener éxito en sus quejas, siendo obligada a seguir al rubio tras de él, jaloneándose una vez más. - ¡Te he dicho que me sueltes! ¡Eres un bruto Anthony! – Le gritó furiosa, Anthony la jaló con mayor fuerza atrayéndola a su cuerpo apegándola a su torso desnudo, que por las prisas se había olvidado de ponerse su camisa, sintiendo Candy la calidez de su piel bajo sus manos.

-¿Y no es así como te gusta acaso? ¡Un bruto, un rebelde sin contemplación con las mujeres! ¿Qué no es lo que tú prefieres? – Le dijo con una mirada llena de fuego, encendida por los celos que se lo comían en vida, recordando al rebelde que se la había arrebatado sin proponérselo.

Candy abrió los ojos ofendida ante el comentario empujándolo con fuerza para separase de él y propinarle una tremenda bofetada que dejó su pequeña pero pesada mano plasmada en su mejilla izquierda. Anthony solo volteó su rostro, el cual sentía arder por el duro golpe recibido, sin inmutarse mucho y la acercó de la cintura nuevamente hacia él, pero esta vez sin ser brusco, pero si aferrándola con fuerza a su cuerpo y con la mano izquierda acariciaba su rostro lentamente, despejándolo de los rizos que se colocaban en él. La miró con deseo, dirigiendo su mirada hacia sus labios. Candy lo miraba ansiosa, con miedo por lo que veía reflejado en su mirar, no supo descifrar que era, rabia, celos, deseo, frustración lo que sentía en ese momento, pensando que era solo coraje lo que veía en él. Se removió un poco angustiada, con miedo y hasta arrepentida por haberlo abofeteado al sentir su mano arder por el golpe propinado, recordando como Terry había reaccionado aquella vez y como Anthony también lo había hecho el día de la cascada, mientras veía como Anthony se acercaba peligrosamente a su boca y rozándola muy cerca sintiendo su aliento y su respiración combinada con las de ella, mientras sentía una extraña necesidad de besarlo nuevamente, comprendiendo por esa cercanía que aquella noche tampoco había sido un sueño y que había probado realmente esos labios tan sensuales y bien definidos que le rozaban su boca en esos momentos.

-Creo que ya estamos a mano. – Le dijo en un susurro que él no quiso hacer sonar sexy, pero por la situación en la que se encontraban así lo escuchó Candy, sintiéndola él temblar y cerrar sus ojos lentamente esperando ese beso que él mismo deseaba con fervor, más sin embargo después de admirar su rostro con los ojos cerrados y su boca ansiosa y dispuesta a ser tomada, como dando su consentimiento, prefirió no hacerlo y esperar a que las cosas fueran de diferente manera, así lo deseaba y rogaba porque así fuera y no tener que arrepentirse por no haber devorado sus labios en ese momento, pero si lo hacía así, por la furia y el fuego que le recorría en ese momento por la venas no podría detenerse y sería capaz de cometer una barbaridad con ella ahí mismo sin importarle estar al aire libre, aunque era un lugar extremadamente solo al ser evitado por viajeros y por supuesto por los locales de la zona.

La soltó lentamente, complacido por la reacción que había tenido el cuerpo de la pecosa, que si bien ella estaba molesta, su cuerpo le indicaba otra cosa y que otros eran sus deseos. Tenía que esperar para que cuerpo y mente se conectaran y poder así descubrir realmente sus sentimientos.

Candy sintió una profunda decepción en su corazón al sentir que era liberada y no había obtenido el anhelado beso, sintiendo frío al no tener más el calor del bien formado cuerpo de Anthony muy cerca de su cuerpo y pecho. La tomó de nuevo de su mano izquierda jalándola nuevamente, obligándola a seguirlo una vez más, su enojo aumentaba conforme avanzaban sintiéndose rechazada por el rubio cuando ella se había mostrado dispuesta a aceptar ese beso como penitencia por la bofetada propinada, sin embargo eso no había sucedido y aunque no quería aceptarlo eso la había molestado y le enojaba aún más descubrir que tenía ese deseo.

-Suéltame Anthony. – Le decía de nueva cuenta pero más tranquila, resignada a seguirlo, sin embargo el rubio ya no la escuchó simplemente siguió caminando con ella un par de kilómetros más mientras veía como los caballos los seguían sin necesidad de que los llevara del lazo. Tormenta tenía la costumbre de seguir a su amo y al tener a relámpago amarrado a ella lo hacía ir junto a él.

Candy ya no podía más, pero se negaba a seguir gastando fuerzas al jalarse, Anthony seguía caminando frente a ella al ir más rápido. De pronto se detuvo al ver el lago que estaba en el camino, uno que Candy no advirtió, pero que Anthony conocía a la perfección al igual que los caballos, los cuales se acercaban a beber agua cansados por la carrera a la que habían sido sometidos. Anthony la soltó y se dirigió al lago mientras la dejaba debajo de la sombra de un árbol.

-Si deseas tomar agua… - Le dijo deteniéndose de súbito porque la vio voltear el rostro a otro lado sin querer mirarlo, seguía ofendida por el rechazo, pero se quería convencer que era por el engaño de la que había sido objeto. - … como quieras… - Le dijo solamente. Anthony se dirigió al lago y se mojó el rostro y el pecho, buscando mitigar el calor y el fuerte sol que le quemaba la piel al traerla expuesta y sin sombrero además, cabalgando únicamente con sus bien ajustados Jeans que le marcaban perfectamente su figura y bien proporcionados glúteos, cosa que Candy no pudo dejar de admirar al verlo caminar hacia el lago admirando su perfecta anatomía.

_-¡Es hermoso! –_ Pensó sorprendiéndose a sí misma por tal pensamiento, poniéndose colorada ante la imagen que regalaba el rubio al arrodillarse para comenzar a refrescar su cuerpo que ya comenzaba a enrojecerse por el sol. Regresó junto a Candy, un poco más fresco, con el torso y el cabello mojados. Candy al verlo dirigirse hacia ella se ruborizó por completo, ahora lo admiraba de frente y la imagen era bastante atractiva y muy tentadora, ella se sentía apenada de mirar, pero no podía evitarlo, era la primera vez que veía tan cerca a un hombre y apreciaba con detenimiento su cuerpo. Anthony se dio cuenta del escrutinio que recibía sintiéndose halagado por el sonrojo de la pecosa, la cual se hizo como que no veía nada y se volvió a voltear hacia otro lado.

Cuando él se sentó un rato bajo la sombra del árbol, mientras dejaba que los caballos tomaran agua, fue el turno de Candy de ir a refrescarse. Él la miraba de igual forma, observando su figura, esas caderas y esa diminuta cintura que antes no tenía, adivinaba que bajo esa larga falda tenía un hermoso par de piernas blancas que eran muy firmes al tacto, él mismo se reprochó por pensar así, pero no podía evitar recordar el día anterior cuando la rescató de aquel pequeño baño, ese día encendió en él algo que no había sentido nunca. El amor de adolescente que había sentido por aquella pequeña pecosa se estaba transformando en uno más adulto y aunque no lo quisiera, el deseo que comenzaba a despertar en su cuerpo era algo que no le incomodaba en lo absoluto, al contrario era algo que lo invitaba a querer ir más allá con aquella corajuda muchacha que estaba frente a él de nuevo. Recordaba las charlas del señor Steven cuando los educaba en el trato a una mujer, pensando cuando era joven que era todo una mentira para que ellos se abstuvieran de tener intimidad con alguna mujer. Recordaba las pláticas educacionales de su padre y se sonrojaba con los consejos proporcionados.

No sintió en que momento había vuelto. Se había perdido en su imagen y en sus pensamientos y Candy lo había observado de la misma forma, deleitándose ahora él con su hermoso cuerpo, pero no queriendo ni uno ni otro ceder ante el coraje que ambos habían sentido por diferentes motivos.

Continuará…

Hasta aquí otro capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado como este para de corajudos se han reecontrado, esperemos que pronto limen esas asperezas que se han formado por la terquedad de uno y de otro, uno por no hablar con la verdad y la otra por no querer comprender que no había sido su culpa. ¿O será que está más enojada porque la dejó con ganas de un besito? Jajajaja en fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si no por lo menos que se hayan entretenido un poco. Les mando un fuerte abrazo a cada una de ustedes.

Saludos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola señoras y señoritas me inclino ante sus comentarios, muchas gracias por las porras que me brindan y sobre todo por las bendiciones que recibo, gracias infinitas por leer y seguir aquí leyendo así sea en silencio. Las cuatro historias han llegado a países que nunca imaginé y se los agradezco en el alma. Les mando un fuerte abrazo a cada una de ustedes.**

**Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, solo los uso un poquito para liberar mi inspiración, lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretenimiento. Es una historia no apta para menores de edad, así que les recomiendo discreción y si eres menor de edad por favor deja de leer. ¡Comenzamos!**

**EL HOMBRE QUE MÁS TE AMÓ**

_**"Los celos son una suma de amor y odio, inseguridad y orgullo. No eres celoso por lo que ves, sino por lo que te imaginas"**_

**CAPITULO V**

"**CELOS"**

Se dispusieron a seguir el camino después de que habían descansado los animales. Candy observó como el atractivo rubio se puso de pie ofreciéndole su mano. Ella la tomó no muy convencida, sin embargo el ver esos ojos observándola detenidamente la hicieron tomar su mano con un poco de vergüenza.

-Ya no quiero caminar. – Dijo firme, tratando de aparentar enojo, sin embargo la sensación que tenía en su cuerpo era de nerviosismo, sobre todo al tocar la fuerte mano que la sostenía.

-Está bien. – Dijo Anthony, él sabía que ya había sido suficiente y los caballos deberían estar más descansados. – Tormenta. – Llamó a su yegua y el animal se acercó muy obediente a él, parándose a su lado. Notó que Relámpago aún seguía ansioso así que tomó a Candy de la cintura sin su permiso, sorprendiéndola y sonrojándola aun más al sentir las manos que le quemaban la piel, atravesando su calor por entre la ropa.

-¿Qué haces? – Preguntó procurando parecer molesta. Sin embargo la turbación que reflejaba su rostro hacía que el rubio se sintiera tranquilo en su proceder.

-Relámpago sigue nervioso, se desbocó porque no conoció a su jinete. Más vale no volver a inquietarlo. - Le explicó tranquilamente.

-¿Y tú caballo no se asustará si me voy en él?

-Tormenta es diferente, no es tan emocional como Relámpago. Además si estoy montándolo yo no se sentirá extraña.

Anthony subió detrás e Candy ante la sorpresa de ella, sintiendo su fuerte cuerpo muy cerca del suyo, como antes, como cuando paseaban por Lakewood muy lentamente abrazados uno al otro. Candy recordaba aquello y volteaba a ver a Anthony por un segundo, viendo a aquel amable chico que la había enamorado siendo tan solo una chiquilla. Anthony la miró de soslayo recordando lo mismo y tomó las riendas del caballo, quedando ella entre sus brazos, protegida, evitando que huyera, con una mano la tomó por la cintura y la acercó más a su cuerpo, todo esto lo hacía sin mirarla, sabía que no podría contenerse y la besaría irremediablemente, no quería ser rechazado y abofeteado de nueva cuenta aún le dolía el rostro y se le figuraba que la pequeña pero potente mano de Candy seguía incrustada en su mejilla.

Candy no dijo nada, solo se limitó a observarlo y a tratar de tranquilizar el ritmo acelerado de su corazón, que conforme pasaba el tiempo este se aceleraba más y más ante la emoción que sentía su cuerpo con aquel contacto.

-_Ya no eres el chico dulce del que me enamoré, ¿Qué te ha sucedido? ¿Me habrás olvidado? ¡Dios Candy! ¿Qué estás pensando? ¡Claro que te olvidó! Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo. –_ De pronto sus pensamientos le provocaban dolor en su alma y no sabía el porqué, ella se había enamorado de nuevo y había continuado con su vida, sería normal que él también lo hubiera hecho, sin embargo el pensar en ello le producía una profunda tristeza. Aún faltaban unos kilómetros para llegar y el estar sumida en sus pensamientos le provocó sueño, sin querer se acurrucó en el pecho de Anthony y él la recibió sintiéndose conmovido de tener su frágil cuerpo más cerca incluso de lo que ya estaba. Con una mano la abrazaba deteniéndola en su pecho y Candy entre sueños escuchaba el palpitar acelerado de su corazón el cual era imposible de detener, él estaba igual que ella tratando de controlar el ritmo de su corazón.

-Ahhhh pecosa ¿Qué nos pasó? Tanto que te amaba, y ahora tú me odias por haberte ocultado que vivía, pero ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Tu vida estaba amenazada y yo… yo era un estorbo en ese momento. – Se acercó levemente a su frente y le dio un cálido beso, uno que hubiera preferido darlo en sus labios, como lo había hecho anteriormente, pero no podía hacerlo, presentía que no estaba del todo dormida y así era, Candy escuchó cada palabra que había dicho, principalmente "el tanto que te amaba" y "estorbo".

-_¿Tanto que me amabas? ¿Entonces eso quiere decir que ya no me amas? ¿Por qué piensas que eras un estorbo Anthony? –_ Quería formularle todas esas preguntas, pedirle explicaciones, era lo que por lo menos merecía, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo y menos a echarse de cabeza de que no dormía, quería seguir sintiendo el calor de su pecho en su rostro y seguir escuchando el latido de su corazón, sin embargo el tiempo en el que expresaba sus palabras la entristecían. –_Su corazón está latiendo, no es un sueño ¡Está vivo!_

-Si tan solo pudieras comprender por qué lo hice. – Dijo esto último en un susurro pero alcanzado a ser escuchado por ella. El resto del camino fue en completo silencio, llevando Anthony su preciada carga lentamente, quería retrasar la despedida definitiva. Sabía que ahora si era inminente, ella lo había dicho "no le importaba escucharlo".

Mientras que Candy con las palabras que había escuchado su curiosidad había aumentado, claro que quería saber qué había sucedido, pero en un momento de ofuscación había mentido diciendo que no le importaba. Se sintió culpable, pero aún le retumbaban en su mente el "tanto que te amaba" entonces ¿Por qué la besó con tanta pasión aquella vez? ¿Por qué le pidió que lo buscara, que lo encontrara? ¿Por qué le dolió tanto saber que ya no la amaba? ¿Acaso ella aún lo amaba? Cayó en un profundo sueño con estas interrogantes y no sintió cuando llegaron al rancho de Anthony y cuando Tom recogía su caballo.

-¿Qué sucedió Tonny? – Preguntó Tom al ver su rostro.

-Nada Tom, lo que siempre temí. – Dijo simplemente cabizbajo, triste. John solo lo miró y bajó el rostro sintiéndose culpable.

-Esto no se puede quedar así, ella tiene que saber…

-No Tom, ella me dijo que no le interesaba saber nada… - Anthony siguió su camino con Candy dormida aún, quien despertó ya casi al llegar al hogar de Ponny, se desperezó y se sintió apenada por haberse dormido en su pecho.

-Lo siento. – Le dijo sonrojada. Anthony sólo le dirigió una sonrisa de lado.

Cuando llegaron él la tomó por la cintura y la bajó lentamente muy cerca de su rostro, lo hacía adrede porque quería tenerla lo más cerca posible, no quería dejarla ir, pero tenía que hacerlo. Aún era de mañana, eran cerca de las 10:30, pero ninguno había desayunado y sus cuerpos demandaban alimento.

-Qué estés bien. – Dijo Anthony haciéndole una reverencia para volver a subir a su caballo, ante la mirada atónita de Candy quien se había quedado de una pieza al ver como la bajaba reconociendo a aquel chico tan dulce y deslumbrante que había conocido.

-¿Eso es todo?- Le preguntó molesta. - ¿Te vas así como así? – Volvió a reclamar.

-Candy, me dijiste que no te interesaba escucharme. – Dijo tranquilo y resignado.

-¡Estaba molesta!, no me sentía lista para saber. – Le dijo levantando aún la voz desesperada, tampoco quería dejarlo ir.

-Ya sabes dónde encontrarme, cuando te sientas lista para hablar. – Le dijo únicamente, azuzando a Tormenta para que corriera lejos de ahí. Iba triste, herido, había revivido nuevamente esa herida que no había sanado y que nunca sanaría. Ella amaba a otro y no tenía la intención de hablar con él, no tenía caso seguir en ese lugar, se decía mientras se alejaba a todo galope mientras unos ojos verdes lo seguían angustiados de verlo correr en ese estado.

-¡Anthony! – Dijo asustada, no superaba el miedo de verlo montar y menos a esa velocidad, sus recuerdos de aquel horrible accidente volvían a su mente golpeándola de repente. Él había querido hablar y ello no lo había dejado y ahora que ella quería hablar él no lo había permitido. Se quedó observando desde la entrada al hogar como llegaba a su rancho, sano y salvo y una vez que se aseguró de ello ingresó a su hogar y a cada paso que daba se molestaba más y más.

-Es un bruto, un idiota, no le importa cuidarse, debería tener más consideración y dejar de correr así a caballo. – Iba hablando sola cuando entró al hogar de Ponny y sus madres la observaron confundidas.

-¿Qué sucede Candy?

-¡Es un bruto! – Dijo enojada.

-¿Confirmaste tus dudas? – Preguntó la hermana María.

-¡Anthony es un idiota! – Dijo por respuesta.

-Creo que sí. – Fue la respuesta de la señorita Ponny a la hermana María al ver que Candy no contestaba a su pregunta.

-¿Hablaste con él?- Le dijo de nueva cuenta, pero Candy seguía refunfuñando.

-¿Por qué me lo ocultó? – Dijo por fin derramando lágrimas de dolor sintiéndose traicionada.

-Por lo que veo no hablaste con él.

-Yo… no se lo permití. – Dijo un poco apenada.

-Pero Candy… - Dijo la señorita Ponny. – Tonny es un gran muchacho y ha sufrido mucho, merece que lo escuches y sea él mismo quien te cuente su historia.

-¿Ustedes saben qué pasó? – Ninguna afirmó, ni negó la respuesta. - ¿Por qué no me dicen?

-Nosotros no sabemos mucho de la vida de Tonny, solo unos cuantos pasajes que te involucran a ti Candy. Solo podemos decirte que te ama y que siempre ha sufrido por ti.

-¿Quién le contó sobre Terry? – Preguntó confusa. - ¿Desde cuándo sabe de él? – Preguntaba asombrada, confundida y comenzaba a sentirse culpable de ello.

-Hace años, Tom leyó la carta que le enviaste contándole sobre Terry.

-¿Pero por qué le dijo? ¿Por qué no se calló? – Decía Candy molesta con Tom. - Eso fue hace cuatro años ¿Por qué le habló de él?

-Eso tendrás que preguntarle a Tom, nosotros no sabemos sus motivos, solo sabemos que Tom siempre se ha arrepentido de haberlo hecho. – Fue lo único que le dijeron las dos mujeres a Candy, dejándola con sus pensamientos.

-Habla con Tonny, no dejes pasar más tiempo Candy, él ya esperó bastante.

-Él sabe dónde vivo. – Dijo testaruda.

-Fuiste tú quien no lo dejó hablar. – Dijo por último la señorita Ponny, colocando una mano en su hombro apelando a su buen juicio.

Anthony llegó directo a su rancho, cansado y sintiéndose algo mareado.

-Tonny, yo lo siento mucho. – Le dijo Jhon, se sentía culpable por que él lo había hecho a propósito para que de una vez Candy supiera la verdad, pero nunca pensó que ella reaccionaría de esa forma.

-No te preocupes Jhon, yo sabía que ella reaccionaría así. – Incluso Tom sabía cómo reaccionaría, pero Jhon creía conocerla bien y se había equivocado, Tonny la conocía mejor que él mismo. – Voy a mi cuarto, no me siento muy bien. – Dijo retirándose al final del pasillo, a su habitación la más alejada del rancho.

-Vamos Jhon, no te preocupes más, inclusive Tonny no te culpa.

-¡Es una testaruda! - Dijo Jhon molesto, amaba a Candy como su hermana mayor, pero amaba a Tonny también como a un hermano por qué él fue el único que se atrevió a sacarlo del hogar de Ponny y ofrecerle una familia, proponiéndoselo al señor Steve, que le diera su apellido y que los gastos correrían por cuenta de él, así se había unido a la familia de los Stevens hacía más de tres años convirtiéndose en Jhon Stevens, el hermano menor de ellos y el más consentido a veces y él solo tenía para retribuírselos amor, cariño y trabajo, mucho trabajo, él hacía varias de las labores por gusto, por conocer lo que hacían sus hermanos para aprender y así ayudarlos y en un futuro saber cómo mantener a una familia propia.

-Lo sé Jhon, Candy es una testaruda, pero me va a escuchar.- Dijo Tom.

-Tonny dijo que no nos involucráramos más Tom.

-Lo sé, pero ¿Quién se lo va a decir? ¿Tú? – Preguntó sarcásticamente.

-¡No! – Dijo Jhon negándolo seguro.

Anthony se sentía mareado y se metió a bañar en su habitación, llenando la tina de agua fresca. Cuando terminó de hacerlo al salir de la tina perdió el conocimiento y cayó al suelo.

-¿Escuchaste eso? – Dijo Jhon alarmado, aún seguían debatiendo el asunto de los dos rubios. – Fue en el cuarto de Tonny.

-Dijo que no se sentía muy bien. – Ambos muchachos corrieron al cuarto y entraron sin siquiera tocar la puerta y encontraron a Anthony desmayado en el suelo envuelto en una toalla con la piel de su torso y espalda bastante enrojecida.

-¡Tonny! – Dijo Tom asustado. – Ven Jhon, ayúdame a subirlo a la cama. – Así lo hicieron y sintieron lo caliente que estaba.

-Hay que ir por un médico. – Dijo Tom de inmediato. – Jhon cuídalo mientras vuelvo con el médico. – Jhon asintió asustado, Tom salió inmediatamente en busca del médico. Llegó un poco después al consultorio médico, pero la hija del doctor le dijo que había salido a Lakewood a revisar a un paciente muy importante.

-Gracias Magdalena. – Dijo Tom saliendo apresurado de ahí para dirigirse al hogar a buscar a Candy. No había a quien más avisarle.

Magdalena no perdió el tiempo y se dispuso a ir a la casa de Tonny para ayudarlo, entrando sin permiso hasta la alcoba de Anthony.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Jhon.

-Vengo a cuidar a Tonny.

-¿Y tu papá?

-No se encuentra.

-¡Pero Tonny ocupa a un médico, no a su hija!

-Yo también puedo ayudar. – Le dijo molesta. – Ahora déjame sola con él y busca agua y unas vendas para curarlo.

-¡Pero no está herido!

-¡Haz lo que te digo! – Jhon obedeció a regañadientes y salió a buscar lo que le solicitaron.

Magdalena vio la cadena que traía Anthony en su cuello y se la quitó para ponerla en el buró junto a su cama. Ella lo admiraba y veía lo guapo que era. Lo tenía ahí junto a ella a su merced. Se sentó muy junto a él en la cama.

Tom llegó a todo galope al hogar.

-¡Candy! ¡Candy! – Pero la rubia no salía, Candy seguía molesta con él también. - ¡Candy! ¡Revoltosa! ¿Dónde estás? – Gritó más fuerte y molesto porque no salía.

-¿Qué quieres Tom? – Le dijo enojada con las manos en la cintura reclamando sus gritos.

-¡Toony se puso mal, necesita de tu ayuda!. – Dijo Tom, sin tomarle mucha importancia a lenguaje corporal de Candy.

-¡Anthony!- Dijo Candy, saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo, apurada hacia el rancho de Tonny, rogando que sus piernas pudieran ir más de prisa para llegar cuanto antes.

-¡Candy! – Gritó Tom, pero ya no lo escuchó.

-¿Qué sucede Tom?

-Tonny se desmayó señorita Ponny, y el médico no está por eso vine a buscar a esta testaruda.

-¡Santo cielo! ¿Se llevó el maletín de primeros auxilios?

-¡NO! – Dijo Tom palmeando su frente. – Salió como loca en cuanto le dije que Tonny se había puesto mal. - La hermana María que había escuchado salió corriendo por el maletín y se lo entregó a Tom.

Candy llegó agitada al rancho y se topó con Jhon.

-¿Dónde está Anthony?

-En la última puerta al final del pasillo. – Dijo Jhon angustiado. Candy se apresuró a llegar, pero antes de entrar vio que la puerta estaba entre abierta, la abrió un poco más y se sorprendió de ver a una hermosa joven muy cerca de él, eso le provocó un extraño dolor en el pecho, uno que nunca había sentido y le cortó la respiración aún más cuando escuchó lo que Anthony decía.

-No me dejes por favor… - Decía Anthony en un suplicio. Candy no había escuchado que previamente la llamaba a ella y que el rubio tenía alucinaciones con ella. - … te he extrañado mucho princesa… - Seguía diciendo, Candy cerró la puerta y se regresó sobre sus pasos.

-¿A dónde vas? ¿No vas a atenderlo? – Dijo Tom quien ya había llegado.

-Veo que ya tiene quien lo cuide. – Dijo molesta.

-¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó intrigado.

-Vino Magdalena. – Dijo Jhon. – Pensé que tú la habías llamado. – Dijo Jhon al ver que Tom tenía cara de molestia.

-¿Qué? ¡No! – Dijo Tom molesto. – Espera un segundo Candy. – Dijo entrando al cuarto de Anthony quien seguía delirando, sacó a la muchacha del cuarto y ella se quejaba.

-Gracias Magdalena, pero ocupamos a una profesional y la señorita Candice es la indicada. Ella es enfermera titulada. – Le dijo mientras la acompañaba a la salida, jalándola del brazo. – Candy apúrate yo lo veo muy mal. – Le dijo a Candy y ella entro apurada. – Jhon acompaña a Magdalena a su casa. – Jhon asintió.

-Pero…

-Que te vaya bien Magdalena. – Dijo Tom despidiéndose de ella.

Candy entró de prisa a la habitación encontrando un cuadro nada agradable, Anthony estaba respirando muy agitado, tenía la temperatura muy elevada y la piel bastante enrojecida.

-¿Cómo lo ves Candy?

-Presenta un cuadro de insolación. – Dijo Candy angustiada, pero haciendo fuerza de su profesionalismo procedió a pedir lo necesario.

-¡Tom, necesito hielo! Y unas compresas, agua a temperatura ambiente y suero, mucho suero.

-La señora Romina no está. – Dijo Tom angustiado. – Yo no sé hacer suero.

-Tráeme primero el hielo y las compresas. – Ordenó Candy. Tom salió corriendo por lo requerido y regresó un poco después.

-Bien ahora pon a hervir agua, busca la sal y algunos limones frescos y bicarbonato. – Volvió a solicitar a Tom mientras ella procedía a poner el hielo a Anthony urgía bajarle la temperatura.

-Candy. – Decía Anthony en un susurro. Candy creyó que la había visto, aún no captaba que él estaba delirando.

-No te preocupes Anthony, estarás bien.

-¡No me dejes por favor! – Decía en un susurro tomándole de pronto la mano.

-No me iré de tu lado Anthony, hasta que estés bien.- Le dijo mirándole a los ojos y volvió a perder el conocimiento.

-¡Anthony! – Dijo asustada, tomó el hielo y lo envolvió en las vendas que encontró en el botiquín que Tom le había llevado y la colocó debajo de las axilas, tenía que poner otras en las ingles y estaba indecisa de hacerlo, le quitó la toalla que cubría su parte inferior sin pensarlo mucho ya que el tiempo apremiaba, pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse de lo que había bajo la toalla, una vista perfecta y espectacular. Era la primera vez que veía a un hombre completamente desnudo la vista le parecía bastante atractiva. Estaba ahí, alto, fuerte y tan desvalido en su cama, inconsciente. Se apresuró a poner el hielo entre sus ingles, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel y la fuerza de sus piernas, sintiendo que su temperatura se elevaba al ponerse colorada por lo que estaba haciendo. Una vez que terminó, procedió a cubrirlo con una sábana, puso compresas en su frente y en su pecho, temblando cada que tenía que volver a tocar su pecho.

-¡Candy! – Dijo Tom sobresaltándola.- Perdón, pero ya tengo todo listo en la cocina.

-Bien Tom, sigue poniéndole las compresas yo iré a preparar el suero. – Tom obedeció y le indicó donde estaba la cocina.

Candy salió de la habitación de Anthony y siguió las indicaciones de Tom, admiró la casa de Anthony, era muy parecida a la cabaña de los Andrew, pero todo estaba limpio e impecable. Llegó a la gran cocina y se sorprendió de lo limpio y ordenado que estaba todo y más porque vivían solo tres hombres. Procedió a preparar el suero, quitando el agua de la estufa que anunciaba que estaba hirviendo, comenzó el proceso de enfriado y lo llevó a la habitación una vez que estaba listo.

-¿Cómo sigue?

-Está delirando Candy. –Dijo Tom angustiado.

-Es normal Tom.

-Tonny nunca se ha enfermado desde que se levantó de la silla de ruedas. – Dijo seriamente.

-¿Silla? – Candy olvidaba por un momento la historia que le había contado Tom días atrás.

-Candy, Tonny ha sufrido mucho y hay cosas que aún no sabes, por eso me pareció injusto que reaccionaras así. Jhon tampoco está de acuerdo contigo.

-¿Jhon también sabe qué sucedió?

-Todos sabemos el sufrimiento de Tonny, Candy. – Candy bajó la vista apenada.

-¿Por qué le hablaste de Terry? – Preguntó únicamente.

-Por idiota. – Dijo Tom. – Es lo más estúpido que he hecho Candy. Creí que lo motivaría a levantarse más rápido e iría por ti lo antes posible, pero no, se rindió por un tiempo y todo lo que había avanzado para volver a caminar había fracasado. Hasta que un día decidió dejar de sufrir, pero su alegría se había ido, la ilusión en su rostro y el brillo de sus ojos desapareció, se volvió retraído, parco, sonriendo solo en ocasiones.

-Anthony estuvo en silla de ruedas. – Dijo más como una confirmación queriendo negarse a sí misma el sufrimiento que había padecido el rubio.

-Te digo que hay mucho que no sabes de él Candy.

-¿Podrías contarme? – Tom asintió para poder que Candy entendiera todo lo que Anthony no le diría. Era muy orgulloso para revelar todo el sufrimiento que él había pasado, decía que no era el único que sufría y que así podría salir adelante y ser más fuerte ante la adversidad que se le avecinaba a lo largo de su vida. Vislumbraba una vida triste y vacía sin su adorada Candy, más sin embargo nunca perdió la bondad y nobleza para sus semejantes, y no había prueba más notable que lo que había hecho por el hogar de Ponny.

-Cuando los encontramos por casualidad, ambos estaban inconscientes.

-Entonces si es verdad que tú nos encontraste. – Dijo sorprendida.

-Sí, mi padre y yo escuchamos un grito y después te escuchamos gritándole a Anthony, cuando llegamos estabas inconsciente en la espalda de él. Vimos que Anthony perdía sangre, tenía un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y no respondía, un rato después llegó el señor Leagan. – Dijo Tom apretando los puños y la mandíbula al mencionarlo. – Venía con uno de sus empleados y dijo que iría por ayuda, te llevó con él hacia la mansión, más nunca llegó de regreso. Se había percatado de la gravedad de Anthony y a pesar de que salió a toda prisa nunca regresó.

A los días escuché que habían velado a Anthony, pero nosotros lo habíamos trasladado al rancho de mi padre, no podíamos perder tiempo su pulso se debilitaba, llegamos y el médico lo atendió inmediatamente haciendo las curaciones necesarias e inmovilizándolo de pies a cabeza, si se movía corría el riesgo de quedar parapléjico. Despertó a los días asustado y preguntado por ti, yo lo tranquilicé diciéndole que estabas bien, pero quiso levantarse y tuvimos que sedarlo para que o no se lastimara, así estuvo varios semanas.

-Nadie nos dijo nada de ustedes, los muchachos me avisaron de su muerte, pero nadie había visto el cuerpo, solo el señor Leagan quien fue el que aseguró que estaba sin vida. Los demás argumentaron no tener el valor de ver como había quedado, querían recordarlo como era en vida.

-Pues la verdad era que no había cuerpo. Yo intenté hablar con la señora Elroy, pero me lo impidieron y me acusaron de mentiroso y de querer aprovecharme de la situación para sacar dinero de ello, fui echado como a un perro. – Dijo una vez más frustrado.

-Cuanto lo siento Tom.

-Ellos me siguieron al rancho y dijeron que me habían echado porque le había provocado un infarto a la tía abuela con mis palabras, yo me sentí mal por ello y me fui lejos de donde estaban, quedando cerca del carruaje en el que viajaban. A mi padre le dijeron que llevarían al mejor de los médicos para trasladarlo hacia un hospital en Chicago, pero cuando se iban los oí decir que el médico iba a terminar con la vida de Anthony de una vez por todas.

-¡Qué horror! – Dijo Candy quien estaba horrorizada por la historia que le volvía contar Tom, mientras le cambiaba las compresas a Anthony y trataba de darle suero mojándole los labios porque seguía inconsciente.

-Después dijeron que si yo te avisaba a ti o a tus primos, o me acercaba a ustedes, todos correríamos la misma suerte que Anthony. Así que mi padre y yo decidimos decir que Anthony había muerto, cuando apareció de nueva cuenta el señor Leagan con el dichoso médico, diciéndole que lo habíamos sepultado bajo el nombre de un Stevens. Ahí nació el nombre de Tonny Stevens.

-Comprendo. – Decía Candy triste.

Anthony comenzó a removerse teniendo pesadillas, y continuó con las alucinaciones, en ellas revivía el accidente y gritaba una y otra vez asustado por la impresión que se llevaba una y otra vez al revivir esa etapa de su vida.

-Anthony, Anthony, tranquilízate, estarás bien. – Dijo Candy, pidiendo más agua fresca para continuar con las compresas, el hielo ya había hecho su función y era suficiente. La temperatura iba cediendo poco a poco, sin embargo Candy aún estaba preocupada por él.

Interrumpieron la historia porque Anthony recobraba un poco el conocimiento, bueno eso habían creído ellos ya que él seguía delirando.

-Candy. – Le dijo viéndola a sus ojos verdes. –Tus ojos verdes son hermosos. – Le volvió a decir y la tomó de la mejilla con infinito amor. – Te amo Candy. – Le dijo volviendo a perder el sentido.

-¿Es normal eso Candy?

-Si Tom, Anthony está delirando. No debió exponerse tanto tiempo al sol. -Sin embargo esas palabras le acariciaban el alma.

-No lo hizo consciente, se levantó muy temprano para cortar la madera, se sentía frustrado, sudó demasiado y cuando salió tras de ti se le olvidó el sombrero y la camisa, no lo hizo premeditado. Así como tú saliste sin el botiquín de primeros auxilios en cuanto te dije que estaba mal, así él corrió por ti. – Candy se sintió apenada y culpable por la situación en la que estaba el rubio.

-Es culpa mía. – Dijo Candy cabizbaja.

-No Candy, fueron las circunstancias, pero debes de calmarte y no ser tan dramática revoltosa, pudieron ambos haber sufrido otro accidente y tal vez este si no lo hubiera contado Anthony.

-No pensé en eso, Tom. – Anthony volvió a reaccionar y esta vez Candy se sentó en la cabecera de la amplia cama y lo tomó por la espalda con ayuda de Tom, quien le acercaba el suero y se lo comenzaba a dar poco a poco a cucharadas. Anthony estaba confundido con lo que estaba pasando, no comprendía por qué Candy estaba ahí en su cuarto y le hablaba para que abriera la boca, haciéndolo él torpemente. –Anthony tienes que tomarlo todo, por favor, tienes que recuperarte. – Le decía preocupada. Anthony le sonreía con mucha ternura, pero no muy consciente del todo, sin embargo lograron que se tomara todo el suero.

Candy lo colocó con mucho cuidado en la almohada y sintió sus brazos vacíos al hacerlo y un frío en su pecho. Le había agradado sentir el calor de su cuerpo sobre sus piernas.

Entrada la noche llegó el médico para revisar al joven Stevens.

-Buenas noches señorita Candy. – Dijo el médico quien ya la conocía gracias al hogar de Ponny.

-Buenas noches doctor.

El viejo doctor se dispuso a revisarlo con ayuda de Candy, advirtiendo que todo peligro había pasado.

-Muy bien señorita Candy, el joven Stevens está mucho mejor, ha hecho usted un excelente trabajo. Yo no pude venir antes porque tuve que ir a Lakewood, la señora Elroy estuvo delicada, pero también ya está fuera de peligro.

-¿Qué le sucede doctor? - Preguntó angustiada por la vieja Elroy.

-Ya los años Candy, así pasa no es nada que se pueda evitar, solo cuidarse más. – Le dijo el médico. – Vine en cuanto me dijo mi hija, no me dejó descansar, sino dijo que me quedaría sin yerno. – Candy frunció el ceño molesta, recordando la escena que encontró esa mañana, no agradándole la idea de ver a Anthony con esa mujer tan encimosa.

-Bueno me despido Candy.

-¿Cuánto va a ser doctor? – Preguntó Tom, quien lo acompañaba a la puerta. Cuando regresó vio a Candy seria y molesta, enojada en su semblante.

-¿Te molestó lo que dijo el médico?

-No. – Dijo únicamente.

-Pensé que te había molestado que Magdalena esté detrás de Tonny.

-¿Y por qué habría de molestarme? – Dijo cruzando los brazos y volteando por la ventana, donde admiraba la pradera que tenía como vista Anthony y a lo lejos podía observar la colina de Ponny y asumía que se veían las rosas desde ahí.

-Tienes razón, tú ya olvidaste a Tonny con Terry, él también tiene derecho a enamorarse de nuevo. – Candy sintió un vuelco en el corazón y se afligió al imaginarlo con esa mujer, no entendía por qué si ella se había enamorado de Terry, tenía que sentir tanto dolor en su pecho solo de pensar que Anthony estuviera enamorado de alguien más.

-¿Ella es su novia? – Preguntó con miedo de escuchar la respuesta.

-No lo sé, Tonny es muy reservado, solo sé que está muy enamorado de alguien. – Decía para molestarla, era claro que no le diría que era de ella, no cuando podía seguir enamorada del tal Terry, quería ver su reacción... y de pronto ahí estaba, las lágrimas en los ojos de Candy, al parecer no le había gradado su respuesta.

-Vamos Candy, él tiene derecho a ser feliz, como te dije él ha sufrido bastante y me atrevo a decir que más que tú. – Candy bajó la mirada y las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, Tom se dio cuenta pero no lo hizo saber porque quería estar seguro si todo estaba o no perdido. – Vamos a cenar Candy, el médico dijo que el peligro ya había pasado.

-No tengo hambre. – Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas disimuladamente.

-No quisiste comer Candy, tienes que cenar algo.

-Gracias, me quedaré aquí al pendiente de Anthony. – Tom salió de la habitación y le dijo a la señora Romina que llevara algo de cenar para Candy, cuando Candy vio la cena su estómago le reclamó la falta de alimento.

-Aquí tiene señorita Candy. – Le dijo amable la señora, quien la conocía porque era la misma mujer que trabajaba para el señor Stevens. Candy le agradeció con una sonrisa. – Me da gusto que sea usted la que cuida al joven Tonny, esa señorita Magdalena es una impertinente que solo lo molesta. – Candy sonrió con el comentario. Cenó un poco para acallar los ruidos de su estómago y continuó dándole suero a Anthony, volvió a recostarlo con mucho trabajo en sus piernas y así le daba a beber poco a poco con una cuchara.

Toda la noche veló su sueño, hasta que casi entrada la mañana quedó dormida abrazada al pecho de Anthony, durmió solo un rato porque el canto de los pájaros y la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana la despertaron, desperezándose y sorprendida por la posición en la que estaba, Anthony la tenía abrazada a su pecho y tenía una hermosa sonrisa que irradiaba paz en su rostro. No pudo evitarlo y se acercó muy despacio a su rostro y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, sorprendiéndose ella misma por lo que había hecho, había sentido la calidez de sus labios y aunque no había sido correspondida, ese tímido beso le había agradado más de lo que ella misma quería admitir, ella no había besado a nadie más, Terry era el único que lo había hecho, más sin embargo no había disfrutado ese contacto y el beso compartido con Anthony noches atrás para ella había sido un sueño, aunque aún le quemaba ese contacto en sus labios y añoraba con volver a sentirlo sobre los propios. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? Ella lo había amado en el pasado, mucho, había sido su primer amor y siempre lo llevaría en el corazón, pero el amor que había sentido por Terry según ella era más maduro, aunque no había trascendido como ella había querido. Había pasado tiempo desde aquella separación y él nunca la volvió a buscar y ella tampoco a él, sin embargo estar ahí con Anthony en esa posición, haberlo visto como Dios lo trajo al mundo, haberlo cuidado y verlo tan vulnerable y el solo pensar que estuviera con alguien más le provocaba sentimientos de angustia, no soportaba siquiera pensar en esa idea, una sensación que nunca había sentido se instaló en su pecho, era un miedo incontrolable de volver a perderlo.

Continuará…

Hola señoras, señoritas! Espero que hayan disfrutado mucho esta capítulo! Muchas gracias nuevamente por los comentarios de la historia al parecer les ha gustado y eso me halaga mucho, agradezco mucho sus comentarios de ánimo y los PM que me han enviado, seguiré respondiéndolos en cuanto me lleguen y respondiendo sus dudas…

Les mando un fuerte abrazo y mis más sinceros agradecimientos

Saludos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Muy buenos días señoras y señoritas, espero que estén muy bien y que la pandemia existente no las haga entrar mucho en crisis, Dios las cuide y las proteja a todas y cada una de ustedes. Aquí estoy una vez más reportándome con otro capítulo de esta historia, espero lo disfruten mucho y me dejen un comentario por favor para seguir actualizando jejejeje. **

**Los personajes de Candy Candy, no me pertenecen solo los uso un poco para divertirme, lo hago sin fines de lucro. Es una historia no apta para menores de edad, hecha la advertencia ¡Comenzamos!**

**EL HOMBRE QUE MÁS TE AMÓ**

**OBSTINACIÓN**

"_**Ser obstinado puede ser bueno. Ser obstinado puede ser malo. Todo depende del modo que tú lo uses."**_

**CAPITULO VI**

Volteó a ver la habitación detenidamente, se levantó con mucho cuidado para no despertar a Anthony, aún seguía débil y debía mantenerse en cama. Tenía que regresar al hogar para asearse y cambiarse de ropa y regresar a cuidarlo, tenía que cuidar de él no permitiría que pasara todo esto solo y menos cuando se sentía tan responsable de lo sucedido.

Volvió a besar su frente con cuidado, con cariño y con mucha ternura acarició su rostro con amor.

-Mi príncipe de las rosas. – Le dijo en un susurro.

Salió de la habitación lentamente y sin hacer ruido, encontrándose con Tom en el pasillo el cual se dirigía hacia la habitación de Tonny para ver como habían pasado la noche.

-Buenos días Candy.

-Buenos días Tom.

-¿Cómo pasó la noche Tonny?

-Mucho mejor, ya no tuvo fiebre, pero aún está débil y necesita mucho reposo.

-Que bueno. ¿Ya te vas?

-Sí, necesito asearme y en cuanto termine regreso.

-Candy, yo necesito salir. Ayer no hice nada de mis obligaciones y Jhon tendrá que ir conmigo.

-Entonces regresaré rápido, Anthony no puede quedarse solo.

-Me tomé la libertad de traerte ropa ¿Por qué no te bañas aquí y desayunas? Tengo que salir de inmediato. – Dijo Tom entregándole una bolsa con lo necesario para que se cambiara de ropa, que le habían preparado sus madres. – Por favor. – Le dijo Tom, esperaba que aceptara, para ver si así avanzaban las cosas entre ambos rubios.

-Está bien Tom, aquí me quedaré hasta que lleguen ustedes ¿Dónde está el baño?

-Usa el de Tonny, él aún no despierta y así no lo pierdes de vista, la señora Romina ya no debe tardar aún no llega.

-Muy bien Tom. – Tom salió del rancho con rumbo desconocido junto a Jhon, el capataz estaba afuera haciéndose cargo de los caballos y los dos rubios quedaban solos en la gran casa.

Candy entró al cuarto de baño llenando la tina con agua tibia, se desvistió rápidamente porque sentía pena de estar ahí. El baño era muy amplio y la tina era perfecta para dos personas, era un baño cómodo parecía que estaba pensado para una pareja. Candy buscó una toalla abriendo un cajón de la cómoda que estaba en el baño, la tomó entre sus manos y la acercó a su rostro aspirando su aroma, era el aroma de su rubio. Aquel aroma que ella siempre adoró y que varias noches la hizo soñar despierta con él, entre las cosas que había en el cajón había una foto vieja de ella, cuando fue adoptada, otra de los Cornwell, puso más atención a los objetos que había encima del tocador, debajo del espejo y notó que había un portarretrato de Anthony montando a caballo con su texana negra, era una foto reciente y encontró una más con su uniforme de enfermera, la tomó entre sus manos y reconoció que era una foto que le había enviado a la señorita Ponny el día que se había titulado de enfermera, estaba dedicada a ella, sin embargo la tenía Anthony en su baño, adornando su espacio, se sintió feliz por ese gesto, todo lo que había ahí pertenecía a su príncipe y le hacía sentirse especial de estar ahí observando su privacidad, de pronto se le vino a la mente la imagen desnuda de Anthony y sintió un calor en su cuerpo, se ruborizó apenada, se metió en la tina y se dedicó a bañarse lo más rápido que pudiera.

Anthony comenzó a despertarse, sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y la boca seca y amarga. Tomó un poco de suero que había en su mesa de noche y se incorporó dispuesto a ir al baño, se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo y buscó en su cajón un pantalón de pijama que se puso para levantarse. Escuchó ruido en el baño y pensó que era Tom porque recordaba como en sueños que él lo había cuidado. Se sintió mareado y se agarró de los muebles que había en la habitación para no perder el equilibrio llegó a la puerta del baño y no se detuvo a pensar y entró de pronto porque sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Candy se sorprendió cuando Anthony entró y ella estaba envuelta en una toalla y sus rizos estaban mojados a lo largo de su espalda, Anthony abrió los ojos sorprendido al igual que Candy, quien lo miraba frente a ella con su semblante pálido, lo veía débil y de pronto vio que se mareaba y se agarraba del marco de la puerta. Anthony no sabía si era solo el mareo o la impresión de ver a semejante rubia semi desnuda frente a él.

-¡Anthony! – Dijo asustada cuando Anthony se giró dándole la espalda para no avergonzarla.

-Lo siento. – Dijo apenado, salió como había entrado ayudándose de los muebles a su alrededor y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Candy se dio cuenta que había dejado su ropa en la habitación y busco que ponerse, encontró una bata de baño de Anthony y se la colocó encima, se quitó la toalla que cubría su cuerpo y la puso en su cabeza. Se dio el valor de salir, aguantando el bochorno que sentía en su sonrojado rostro.

Anthony notó que se abrió la puerta lentamente y apareció ante él la imagen más adorable de su pecosa con su bata de baño, jamás volvería a lavarla. Se veía simplemente hermosa, al natural, jamás imaginó que se cumpliría uno de los tantos sueños que había tenido al hacer la recámara tan grande y un amplio baño exclusivamente para ellos dos, aunque sabía que era una tontería, le gustaba imaginar que si podría ser así algún día.

-Yo lo siento. – Dijo apenada. – Tom me dijo que podía usar tu baño para no dejarte solo. – Dijo apenada. Anthony asintió tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

-¿Te duele? – Preguntó angustiada.

-La verdad es que estoy muy mareado. – Dijo simplemente.

-Aún estás muy débil, tienes que descansar. – Anthony asintió y dejó que lo ayudara porque estaba verdaderamente débil, ya tenía más de 24 horas sin alimento y la insolación lo había dejado bastante agotado.

-¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó confundido, aún no comprendía del todo que había sucedido. - ¿Por qué estás aquí? – Candy lo interpretó como si le molestara su presencia.

-Te pusiste mal ayer, te insolaste y Tom no encontró al médico y fue por mí. – Anthony escuchaba confundido aún, buscaba en su cabeza los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido.

-Nunca me enfermo. – Fue lo único que atinó a decir como excusa a lo sucedido.

-Lo siento fue mi culpa. – Dijo ella tímida, aún sentía que así era.

-Sí lo fue. – Le dijo Anthony serio y ella se sintió mal por el comentario, pero sabía que tenía razón.

-No te preocupes, cuando llegue Tom y Jhon me iré al hogar. – Le dijo y se metió al baño tomando la bolsa que contenía su ropa.

Al salir del baño Anthony la seguía viendo con curiosidad, aún no podía creer que estaba con él, solo en la intimidad de su cuarto, lo ponía nervioso y ansioso el estar tan cerca de ella. Temía no poder contenerse y besarla hasta borrar de sus labios los besos de aquel idiota que se la había robado.

-No es eso Candy, yo no me siento a gusto que después de lo que pasó ayer tú me cuides.

-No te preocupes, es mi deber. – Dijo seriamente.

-Sé que así lo sientes por tu condición de enfermera. – Le dijo triste al ver que solo era por su deber y no porque deseaba estar ahí.

-Anthony yo… lo siento… siento mi reacción, pero me sentí herida, traicionada. – Trató de explicarse.

-No te preocupes, conozco ese sentimiento. – Le dijo haciéndola sentir más culpable. En eso tocaron a la puerta y Candy fue a abrir, era el médico quien iba a ver como había amanecido el paciente.

-Buenos días doctor. – Saludó Candy muy amable, tratando de cambiar su semblante después de lo dicho por el rubio.

-Buenos días Candy. El capataz me dijo que podía pasar. – Dijo el viejo médico con algo de pena por presentarse tan temprano. – Tonny veo que ya despertaste ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mareado. – Dijo únicamente Anthony.

-Es normal, lo bueno que esta señorita actuó rápido y correctamente, así que gracias a ella estás bien Tonny. -Volteó a ver a Candy y la miró con ternura y agradecimiento. - Y yo vengo tan temprano para que Magdalena me deje tranquilo un rato, ya que quiere venir, pero le he dicho que ya que te recuperes podrá hacerlo. No es conveniente que recibas visitas. – Candy miraba al viejo doctor, tenía mucha familiaridad con Anthony.

-_"¿Será que es su suegro?". –_ Se puso triste por sus propios pensamientos.

-Dígale a Magdalena que cuando quiera venir, será bien recibida. – Dijo mirando a Candy quien ponía cara de molestia cada vez que la mencionaban.

Una vez que lo revisó el médico, volteó a ver a Candy y le dio indicaciones de alimentarlo bien, de no dejarlo solo y obligarlo a que permaneciera en cama.

-Muy bien doctor, no se preocupe. – Dijo Candy. Recordó lo de la tía abuela así que se animó a preguntar para que Anthony escuchara. – Doctor ¿Volverá de nuevo a ver a la señora Elroy Andrew?

-Más tarde vendrá por mí su chofér, tengo que ver cómo amaneció. – Candy vio el rostro confundido de Anthony y le hizo un gesto para que se tranquilizara.

-Doctor ¿Podría pasar más tarde para preguntar sobre la salud de la tía abuela? – El médico la vio confundido. – Lo que pasa es que ella es mi tía abuela. – Le dijo para que comprendiera el interés que tenía en ella.

-¡Oh! No lo sabía Candy, nunca supe el nombre de la familia que te adoptó.

-No se preocupe doctor, yo más tarde me comunico con ella.

En cuanto se fue el médico Anthony volteó a ver a Candy esperando respuestas.

-No te preocupes, no es nada de cuidado, la tía abuela está envejeciendo y necesita cuidarse más.

-Tía abuela. – Dijo tristemente.

-¿Hablarás con ella?

-Primero tengo que hablar con el tío abuelo, él es el único que puede ayudarme.

-¿Por eso Tom estaba siempre tan interesado en él?

-Lo hacía por mí. – Dijo simplemente Anthony. Él la miraba detenidamente, sin perder detalle, le buscaba algún gesto que le hiciera saber si estaba a fuerzas o a disgusto, no encontrando nada, más que ponerla nerviosa.

-¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó apenada, poniéndose nerviosa mientras lo veía como la observaba, no evitando la imagen que había obtenido un día antes, una que no podría borrar de su mente.

-Nada… te observo. – Le dijo solamente. -¿Te molesta? – Le preguntó mirándola a los ojos profundamente, era como si le estuviera recordando que la había visto semi desnuda.

-Me siento extraña. – Le dijo mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

-¿Por qué? ¿Nunca te han mirado así? – Preguntó serio, sin quitar los ojos de su rostro.

-Únicamente tú. – Le dijo sonrojada. - ¿Tienes hambre? – Le preguntó para cambiar de tema y ver si así lo desviaba de su mirar. Anthony solo asintió pero seguía observándola, con esa mirada profunda y cautivadora.

-Voy a traerte algo de comer. – Le dijo saliendo de la habitación, mientras él la seguía en cada paso que daba.

Llegó a la cocina muy nerviosa, buscó en todas partes hasta que encontró lo necesario para hacer un caldo de pollo, la alacena estaba bien surtida y la hielera que tenían estaba llena de diferentes tipos de carne, buscó verduras y un poco de consomé para prepararlo, en cuestión de media hora tenía casi todo listo, solo debía esperar la cocción perfecta. Un poco después tomó una charola y puso un plato solo con el caldo y las verduras, la dieta debía ser ligera según el médico, aunque se decidió por desmenuzar muy bien un poco de pollo, casi como si fuera a alimentar a un bebé.

Entró a la habitación y encontró a Anthony de pie, lo cual le molestó por haberla desobedecido.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? - Preguntó curiosa y molesta a la vez.

-Estoy buscando algo. – Decía impaciente.

-Es más importante tu salud Anthony.

-¿Tú me quitaste las cosas? – Preguntó de pronto.

-Cuando yo llegué estaba Magdalena muy juntito a ti. – Le dijo celosa sin siquiera pensarlo.

-¿Magdalena? – Preguntó dudoso, pero le hizo ver que Candy estaba molesta por eso hecho.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas? Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte.

-Es una cadena. – Candy sabía que a él no le gustaban las cadenas y se sorprendió.

-¿Una cadena? ¿Es un regalo?

-Algo así, la obtuve hace tiempo y me recuerda a alguien muy importante en mi vida. – Dijo buscándola sin éxito. – Para mí es lo más valioso que poseo.

-Primero come, después te ayudo a buscarla. – Dijo amable para tratar de tranquilizarlo, le había dolido escuchar que era de alguien especial para él. – ¿_Será de alguna chica? – _Pensaba intranquila y sin saber porqué celosa.

Anthony se acomodó de nuevo en la cama, seguía débil aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, Candy lo notó porque al sentarse en la cama cayó de pronto al no sostenerlo las piernas.

Le ayudó a ponerse la camisa de la pijama y acercó el plato de comida comenzándole a dar en la boca el alimento.

-¿Tú lo preparaste? - Le preguntó complacido, a lo que Candy asintió.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tiene mal sabor? – Preguntó con pena.

-Está delicioso. – Le dijo recorriendo su rostro al momento que lo decía, posándose en sus rosados labios.

-Pues que bueno, sino de todas formas te haría comerlo. – Le dijo para distraer su mente y así evitar ponerse nerviosa, pero el sonrojo que Anthony había provocado no había podido controlarlo y él la veía complacido. - ¿Esa chica? ¿Es tu novia? – Le preguntó curiosa, tenía un sensación extraña en su corazón que se sentía oprimido por el hecho de comentarlo.

-¿Qué chica? ¿Magdalena? – Candy asintió tímida. – No lo es, pero la mayoría de la gente me sugiere que lo sea y no sé tal vez lo estoy considerando. – Dijo para ver su reacción y Candy quedó completamente muda al no volver a pronunciar una palabra.

-Ah. – Fue lo único que pudo decir. Continuó alimentándolo hasta que terminó todo lo que le había servido.

En un cuartel militar improvisado, un joven de larga melena castaña y grandes ojos color miel caminaba de un lado para otro, impaciente esperando a su familiar, el cual ya se negaba a verlo por las constantes intromisiones que había tenido en los últimos meses sin éxito alguno.

-Archie. – Decía el militar de forma cansada por saberse de memoria ya el discurso que semana a semana obtenía de su hermano menor.

-¡Stear! – Decía Archie emocionado al abrazarlo efusivamente al verlo aparecer tras la puerta que se lo llevaba cada vez que iba a verlo.

-¿Qué es eso tan importante de lo cual no puedes seguir esperando? – Decía abrumado, impaciente por las insistentes visitas de su hermano que variaban desde que la tía abuela lo extrañaba, hasta que Patty seguía triste encerrada en su habitación, lo cual era lo que más había dolido, más sin embargo el miedo de que su seguridad se viera interrumpida hacía que sus ansias de salir corriendo a verla fueran aplacadas.

-Ha ocurrido algo que necesita mi presencia inmediata en América.

-¿Qué es esta vez Archie? ¿La tía abuela está grave? – Preguntó un poco inquieto, la verdad le preocupaba la salud de la vieja Elroy.

-No, es algo mucho más importante, algo que cuando te lo diga no lo podrás creer. – Decía creando duda en la mente curiosa del inventor.

-Te escucho. – Dijo con pesadez, no quería ceder a la curiosidad con su hermano porque siempre salía con un pretexto absurdo. – Pero será la última vez que te escuche. – Dijo advirtiendo con seguridad que ya no lo recibiría una vez más, aunque si había dicho que su presencia urgía de seguro él mismo se marcharía y él descansaría por fin de sus visitas semanales. Archie asintió seguro de que no tendría que regresar una vez más para convencerlo, pero tenía que hacerle creer que él tenía que ir solo, esperaba que funcionara su poder de convencimiento utilizando la psicología inversa.

-Tengo que regresar a Lakewood, más bien dicho a Michigan al hogar de Ponny.

-¿Al hogar de Ponny? ¿Le ha sucedido algo a Candy? – Preguntó angustiado, quisiera o no la rubia le había preocupado siempre.

-No, ella está bien, pero George me ha informado de algo que ni yo mismo logro creer aún. El tío abuelo me autorizó a mí para aclarar ese asunto.

-¡Vamos Archie, habla ya! – Ordenó cada vez más desesperado ¿Qué sería lo que su hermano tenía que hacer en el hogar de Ponny que hasta el tío abuelo había intervenido? - ¿De qué te enteraste?

-De que Anthony está vivo. – Dijo de pronto sin temor a la reacción de su hermano.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco Archie? – Preguntaba asombrado por la capacidad que tenía su hermano para tratar de convencerlo para que regresara.

-No Stear, yo mismo estoy sorprendido con la noticia, pero el tío abuelo recibió una carta y me autorizó a mí para ir y averiguar qué fue lo que sucedió con él.

-¿Cómo que qué sucedió? ¡Archie, Anthony murió! – Decía seguro de sus palabras.

-Stear… ¿Tú viste su cuerpo? – Preguntó tranquilo.

-No, pero… - Dijo dudando de las palabras de su hermano. - ¿Por qué nos mentirían?

-Eso es lo que te quiero explicar si me lo permites. – Stear asintió sentándose ansioso por escuchar la historia tan disparatada que tendría que contar su hermano y así decidir qué es lo que haría más adelante, era la primera vez que una de sus historias captaba su atención desde que llegó para convencerlo y regresar a casa.

-Según la carta que me leyó George, Anthony no murió el día de la cacería, sino que quedó muy mal herido. Lo encontró el señor Steve y Tom, el hermano de Candy.

-Eso no fue lo que dijo el tío Leagan. – Dijo Stear haciendo memoria de lo que había ocurrido hacía seis años.

-Lo sé Stear, lo recuerdo perfectamente, cuando llevó a Candy a la mansión de las rosas, dijo que Anthony había muerto instantáneamente al golpearse la cabeza cuando cayó del caballo. – Stear asentía porque tenía el mismo recuerdo de su hermano. – Pero nunca nos dijo que el Sr. Stevens y Tom llegaron primero para auxiliarlo, y que cuando se llevaron a Candy, fue con la promesa de regresar con ayuda médica para Anthony.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó Stear sorprendido, pero más que nada indignado por lo que escuchaba.

-La ayuda nunca llegó, y tanto el señor Steve como Tom, se desesperaron y lo llevaron a su rancho proporcionándole la ayuda médica necesaria, después de ellos haber detenido la hemorragia que era bastante.

-¡Santo Dios! – Decía Stear horrorizado. - ¿Por qué nunca nos dijeron nada? ¡Tom sabía de nuestro dolor, fuimos a verlo al rancho siete meses después y no nos dijo nada! – Decía indignado y con un dolor en su pecho que se había instalado ahí hacía mucho tiempo y que se volvía a hacer presente.

-Deja te explico lo que Anthony reveló en su carta. – Decía Archie más tranquilo, él ya había pasado por la indignación que ahora enfrentaba su hermano.

-Dime Archie porque no entiendo nada. – Decía confundido.

-Al parecer Tom fue a los días a la mansión para avisar que Anthony estaba mejor y por supuesto desmentir lo de su muerte, pero el tío y la tía Sara lo corrieron acusándolo de querer aprovecharse de la tía abuela y lo sacaron a fuerzas de la mansión.

-¿Pero por qué? ¡No entiendo! ¿Qué ganaban los Leagan con matar a Anthony? – Pensaba Stear viendo a los ojos a Archie quien esperaba que llegara a la misma conclusión que él, hasta que el inventor cayó en cuenta. - ¡La herencia de Anthony!

-Exacto. – Dijo Archie. – Cuando Anthony rechazó el compromiso con Eliza, la tía abuela lo amenazó con desheredarlo y darle ese dinero a los Leagan, cosa que a Anthony no le importó, pero después la tía abuela se arrepintió de haberlo dicho y pienso que fue ahí cuando decidieron quitarlo del camino.

-¿Pero por qué no nos avisó aquel día?

-Al parecer el tío Louis siguió a Tom hasta su rancho, pidió disculpas y les dijo que la tía había sufrido un infarto por la impresión que se llevó, volvió a decir que llevaría a un médico para ayudar a Anthony, pero Tom los escuchó que a lo único que iría el médico sería para terminar con la vida de Anthony, así ellos cobrarían esa herencia y si Tom avisaba a Candy o a alguno de nosotros, correríamos la misma suerte.

-¡Eso es una canallada! – Decía Stear molesto golpeando el escritorio que ahí se encontraba.

-Hicieron pasar a Anthony por muerto para protegerlo de los Leagan y el día de la visita al rancho, Tom nos lo iba a decir, pero Anthony no quiso hacerlo porque estaba en silla de ruedas y no podía protegernos de los Leagan, al no saber quién era el tío abuelo, no confiaba en nadie y decidió primero recuperarse de esa silla para poder buscarnos.

-¿Y lo logró? – Preguntó Stear pasando saliva al decirlo, le dolía pensar en un Anthony inválido cuando el amaba correr y montar a caballo.

-Al parecer sí, y ya se siente fuerte para protegernos a ti, a mí y a Candy y decidió escribir al tío William para pedirle ayuda, quiere volver a la familia. Como el tío está en África y George tiene problemas para localizarlo él había autorizado de que yo me hiciera cargo de lo que se refería a esa carta, es por eso que vengo a decirte que me iré de regreso a América para buscar a Anthony. – Decía Archie con la esperanza de que Stear recapacitara y decidiera ir con él.

-¡Archie, tenemos que buscarlo! – Decía Stear creyendo que la idea había salido de él.

-Como te digo, Albert me autorizó a mí para conocer el contenido de esa carta, ni siquiera él lo sabe, George sigue sin poder comunicarse con él aunque sigue intentándolo, solo tú, George y yo sabemos sobre esto.

-¿Y la tía abuela?

-No es conveniente por el momento que lo sepa, sino ella avisaría a los Leagan y estarían advertidos. Además ellos han despilfarrado la herencia de Anthony, tal vez intentan de nuevo hacer algo en su contra por tal de no regresarla.

-Tienes razón Archie, debemos ser cuidadosos ¿Cuándo podré salir de aquí?

-¿Salir? ¿No se supone que nada del mundo te haría desistir de tu decisión?

-Vamos Archie, ¿No pensarás que me voy a quedar aquí esperando noticias tuyas y de Anthony?

-La verdad pensaba que sí. – Decía Archie agradeciendo que su plan hubiera funcionado.

-Quiero ir contigo, además sé que solicitaste mi baja en mi nombre desde hace tiempo.

-Entonces tienes que firmarla. Al ser miembro de una familia tan importante no hubo mucho problema para que la aceptaran, además no creo que se pierdan de mucho. – Stear lo miraba molesto por lo que decía y Archie sonreía victorioso.

Le continuó explicando el contenido de la carta, viéndose cada vez más sorprendido de la nueva vida que llevaba su primo, pero sintiendo orgullo de cómo había logrado salir adelante por méritos propios, sin la ayuda de los Andrew.

-¿Así que Tonny Stevens? – Preguntó Stear.

-Sí, ahora es Tonny Stevens, hay que grabarlo bien para no echar todo a perder. – Stear asintió despidiéndose de Archie, para continuar con los trámites de baja del ejército, tardaría menos de lo esperado ya que el proceso había avanzado desde que su hermano había llegado y él los había retrasado.

-¿Te molesta? – Preguntó Anthony a Candy al verla que había quedado en silencio, observando su semblante el cual era una mezcla de tristeza y molestia.

-¿Molestarme? ¿Por qué? Es tú vida, tú sabes lo que haces. – Dijo sin poder evitar que su tono de voz fuera de molestia, no quería admitir ni a ella misma que sentía celos de aquella joven.

-Tienes razón. – Dijo también molesto y decepcionado por la forma en la que le hablaba. – Yo también tengo derecho a salir adelante. – Dijo sin decir una palabra más. Candy se llevó la charola en silencio ya que hubo terminado de comer.

Anthony seguía débil así decidió dormir un poco aprovechando que Candy había salido de la habitación, era mejor evitarla de esa forma a estarse torturando de tenerla tan cerca y no poder volver a besarla pensando en lo ocurrido en el baño, pero las últimas imágenes que había tenido esos días le impedían conciliar el sueño, hasta que por fin había podido más la debilidad y terminó durmiendo casi toda la tarde.

Candy entró a la habitación con cuidado y guardó silencio al ver que se había quedad dormido profundamente. Lo vio tan guapo, a pesar de los años que habían pasado los sentimientos que había tenido por él no estaban del todo extintos, se había dado cuenta que la ponía nerviosa, que aún con solo mirarla se sonrojaba y que siempre que pensaba en él después de su muerte la había puesto muy triste.

Lo veía detenidamente, mirando fijamente sus labios y al mismo tiempo tocó los suyos, recordando cómo había deseado el día anterior que la hubiera besado cuando la tomó bruscamente por la cintura y lo único que había obtenido era un "_ya estamos a mano"_ que más que un reclamo le sonó como un sexy susurro al sentir el roce de sus labios y su aliento cálido tan cerca de su boca, ocasionando un calor inexplicable recorrerle su cuerpo, justamente como sentía en ese preciso momento.

-_Tranquilízate Candy ¿Qué es eso que siento? –_ Se preguntaba a sí misma. - _¿Por qué no quiero que esté con esa mujer? o con ninguna otra... – _ Se decía enojada al recordar que Anthony consideraba estar con ella, eso le dolía en su pecho y le oprimía los pulmones impidiéndole respirar con naturalidad.

En eso tocaron a la puerta, ya era tarde y de seguro eran Tom y Jhon que ya habían llegado de sus obligaciones, para su sorpresa era la joven causa de su molestia, Magdalena, quien insistía tocar la puerta nuevamente al no ser abierta tan pronto como ella lo anhelaba. Candy se sorprendió por la visita inesperada.

-Disculpe enfermera. – Le dijo amablemente, pero ese simple comentario había hecho sentir incómoda a Candy, sabía que ella la conocía desde que eran muy niñas, sin embargo el trato que le daba era como si fuera una completa desconocida. Candy no sabía que el trato que recibía era por los celos que sentía esa joven por ser ella siempre la que estaba en los labios de Anthony cuando este deliraba.

-¿Qué se le ofrece señorita? – Candy le respondió de igual forma queriendo sonar amable, pero era algo casi imposible de hacer esa joven la sacaba de quicio.

-Quiero ver a Tonny. – Dijo con mucha confianza.

-Tonny. – Dijo Candy apretando los dientes. – Él se encuentra dormido y por órdenes médicas no puede recibir visitas.

-El médico es mi padre. – Dijo con autoridad como si Candy lo ignorara. – Y él me autorizó.

-Pero yo tengo otras órdenes, él necesita descansar. – Le dijo con determinación.

Anthony había despertado al inicio de la discusión con Magdalena, y le causaba gracia que Candy no la dejara entrar, quien le gustara o no era una muchacha muy necia y no tenía ganas de verla, más sin embargo al querer saber hasta qué punto era verdad lo que presentía se aventuró a soportar un poco a la empalagosa muchacha, además quería preguntar por la cadena extraviada.

-¿Qué sucede Candy? – Preguntó haciéndose el que recién despertaba.

-Nada "Tonny" – Dijo enmarcando el seudónimo. – Esta joven que quiere entrar a verte, pero el médico ordenó que descansaras.

-¡Tonny!- Dijo Magdalena haciendo a un lado de pronto a Candy pasando a la habitación, haciendo que Anthony se arrepintiera de pronto por haber abierto la boca. - ¿Verdad que me puedo quedar? – Le dijo echándose encima de él para abrazarlo, evitando que Anthony respirara con tranquilidad.

-Señorita, si me lo permite está ahogando a "Tonny". – Cada que decía su nombre lo hacía irónicamente, estaba molesta de estar observando esa escena.

-No te preocupes Candy. – Dijo Anthony, mientras Candy sentía que le jalaban los cabellos del coraje por que la había desautorizado. – Magdalena puede quedarse un rato. – Dijo viendo amablemente a la chica, pero viendo de reojo a la rubia quien se ponía colorada y no precisamente de la vergüenza.

\- Como usted diga joven Stevens. – Dijo furiosa. – Pero a mí no me llamará la atención el médico por un descuido suyo. – Dijo molesta cerrando la puerta fuertemente, mientras salía de la habitación. Anthony quedó sorprendido por la actitud de la joven enfermera y se quedaba a soportar a la chica que él mismo había autorizado a quedarse ahí con él sentenciándose a sí mismo.

Continuará…

¿Cómo ven con estos dos? Siguen de tercos, necios y testarudos ¿Cuánto les durará la terquedad? ¿Quién será el primero en ceder? Habrá que esperar el siguiente capítulo jejejeje XD.

Bueno niñas me despido por el momento y primero Dios nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, espero sus comentarios por favor de este capítulo, no sean tímidas jajajaja les dejo un abrazo y un hasta pronto.

Saludos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Y aquí la sorpresa de la semana, actualizaré doble esta jejejeje espero que no se molesten señoras bellas, les dejo con cariño este capítulo que espero no las desespere mucho. **

**Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, pero los utilizo un poquito para hacerles una historia diferente a la que nos dieron en televisión, espero les guste y sobre todo comprendan que no es apta para menores de edad, lo hago sin fines de lucro solamente por mera diversión. Dicho esto ¡Comenzámos!**

**EL HOMBRE QUE MÁS TE AMÓ**

"_**Cada camino recorrido enriquece al peregrino y lo acerca un poco más a hacer realidad sus sueños".**_

**ESPACIO**

**CAPITULO VII**

Candy se encontraba en el gran salón del rancho, Tom y Jhon quienes venían llegando de sus labores, observaban a una rubia ir de un lado a otro a lo largo del lugar, diciendo palabras ente dientes y haciendo ademanes de molestia con las manos.

-¿Qué sucede revoltosa? ¿Y Tonny? – Preguntó divertido al verla en ese estado.

-"Tonny" está muy bien acompañado, y ahora que han llegado yo me voy. – Dijo con molestia sin esperar un comentario acerca de ello.

-¿Cómo que te vas? Tienes que cuidar al enfermo. – Dijo Tom tratando de convencerla de quedarse más tiempo.

-El enfermo ya tiene quien lo cuide. – Decía molesta.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De Magdalena que vino a ver a su "novio". – Dijo cada vez más molesta, Tom hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía así y Jhon nunca la había visto así ni cuando mojaba las sábanas.

-¡AAAhhhh! ¿Es eso? No te preocupes en un momento se va. – Dijo Tom divertido por los celos de Candy.

-Pues yo no me quedaré a ver cómo pasa eso. – Dijo molesta dirigiéndose ahora sí a la salida.

-¡Espera Candy! – Gritó Tom, pero ya no regresó, se había ido muy enojada con Anthony por permitirle a esa mujer quedarse en el cuarto a solas con él.

-¡Es un imprudente! ¡Tiene que descansar! ¡Es un cabeza dura! – Iba renegando por todo el camino hasta llegar al hogar de Ponny y las dos buenas mujeres la veían confundidas una vez más.

-¿Qué te sucede Candy?

-¡Anthony es un necio! – Decía molesta y celosa a la vez.

-¿Qué pasó?

-El médico le dijo que no recibiera visitas, pero cuando llego esa "señorita" a verlo le da lo mismo si descansa o no. – Decía molesta ante la mirada incrédula de sus madres.

-¿A qué señorita te refieres?

-¡A la hija del médico! – Estaba tan molesta que no podía ni mencionar su nombre.

-Ahhh ¿Te refieres a Magdalena? – Candy asintió con los brazos cruzados mientras sentía su rostro arder por el coraje. – Candy Magdalena siempre ha estado al pendiente de Anthony, ella lo cuidó cuando estaba en la silla de ruedas. – Candy sintió una opresión en el pecho al escuchar aquello, le producía dolor el saber que alguien más estaba en la vida de Anthony y ese alguien no era ella, sabía que era injusto el pensar que no la hubiera olvidado cuando ella había seguido adelante, dándose una nueva oportunidad con Terry, aunque no había funcionado. Le dolía saber que no era ella la dueña de los pensamientos de su príncipe y más el saber que Magdalena había estado junto a él todos estos años.

Candy se retiró sin decir nada más, mientras la observaban de cerca ambas mujeres.

-Candy ¿Te sientes bien? – Preguntó la señorita Ponny preocupada por el ánimo de la muchacha, obteniendo un simple movimiento de cabeza mientras desaparecía de su vista. – Me parece hermana María que su comentario estuvo de más. – Dijo mostrándose inconforme por lo que la religiosa había dicho.

-Señorita Ponny, usted sabe que lo que dije es cierto.

-Parte, hermana María, parte, Tonny nunca ha tolerado del todo a esa muchacha y más cuando se enteró que Tom había estado enamorado de ella y ella supuestamente le correspondía.

-Pero eso no lo sabe Candy. – Dijo la hermana María, quien también quería saber si Candy guardaba un poco de sentimientos hacia ese dulce joven que siempre había guardado un lugar muy especial para ella en su corazón. – Candy tiene que entender que Tonny también tuvo la oportunidad de salir adelante.

-Lo sé hermana María, pero me duele verla sufrir.

-Tonny también sufrió señorita Ponny, y me atrevo a decir que más que Candy. – La señorita Ponny ya no dijo nada, ella sabía bien el sufrimiento de Anthony por la pecosa y más cuando él mismo mostró el camino hacia el hogar de Ponny a su enamorado, sintiéndose muy mal por hacerlo, sin embargo no había sido egoísta, había sabido hacer un lado sus sentimientos solo por saber feliz a Candy, pero al parecer Candy no comprendía aquello, ella seguía enojada porque Anthony había permanecido en las sombras.

Candy se recostó en su cama toda la tarde llorando desconsolada, siguiendo con su obstinación de preguntarse ¿Por qué la había engañado el rubio? No queriendo da su brazo a torcer de que estaba celosa por la tal Magdalena, cosa que hasta el mismo Anthony se había dado cuenta de ello.

Anthony por su lado no aguantaba más a esa mujer, se sentía cansado de pretender escucharla.

-Magdalena. – Se animó por fin a preguntar. - ¿Has visto que pasó con mi cadena? – Ella puso cara de confusión. – Sí, mi cadena, siempre la llevo conmigo y me dijo Candy que cuando ella llegó tú estabas conmigo.

-Ahh ¿La moneda? – Le preguntó sorprendida por la preocupación que mostraba por una moneda con tan poco valor.

-Sí, la moneda. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-La puse en tu mesa de noche. – Vieron ambos el lugar donde la había dejado. Magdalena se dio cuenta que había quedado entre la cama y la mesa de noche. -¡Aquí está! – Dijo emocionada por haber encontrado algo que el joven que la hacía suspirar consideraba muy importante. - ¿Es muy importante para ti?

-Es uno de mis mayores tesoros. – Dijo él.

Tom tocó solo una vez la puerta y diciéndole a Magdalena que tenía que retirarse porque Tonny tenía que descansar. Jhon de nueva cuenta fue el encargado de llevarla a su casa entre quejas porque él tampoco soportaba a la muchacha, sería amiga de su novia, pero era muy molesta.

-¿Y Candy? – Preguntó Anthony ansioso pensando que la rubia iría a seguir cuidándolo.

-Candy se retiró como alma que lleva el diablo en cuanto nos vio llegar. – Dijo Tom divertido.

-¿La hice enojar? – Preguntó triste, no era su intención aunque admitía que quería ponerla celosa.

-¿Qué si la hiciste enojar? Estaba celosísima, hace mucho que no la veía tan enojada. – Decía divertido.

-¿Celosa? – Preguntó incrédulo. – No Tom, se enojó porque desobedecí las órdenes del médico.

-No lo creo Tonny, la pecosa iba celosa porque te quedaste a solas con Magdalena. – Dijo Tom seguro y una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en los labios de Anthony, la cual desapareció a los días de ver que su princesa ya no se había aparecido por su rancho, ni para preguntar como seguía, mucho menos para tener el valor de verlo.

Habían pasado tres días de que Candy se había ido muy molesta de su rancho y él se había dado cuenta de que por las prisas Candy había dejado la pequeña bolsa que contenía sus pertenencias. Había ordenado a la señora Romina que lavara y guardara bien las prendas para que cuando ella volviera a recogerlas estuvieran listas. Se metió al cuarto de baño para relajarse, ya habían sido muchos los días en cama y tenía que ponerse al corriente de sus obligaciones, Tom y Jhon no podían con todo el trabajo el cual se les había acumulado, además tenía que viajar a Texas por las nuevas cabezas de ganado que compraría, el negocio iba creciendo y poco a poco se quedaba sin cabezas para vender, le urgía hacer ese viaje, sino hubiera sido por la insolación sufrida ya hubiera llegado a su destino.

Candy llegaba al rancho de Anthony porque no soportaba que nadie le diera noticias sobre su salud, todos le respondían lo mismo "ve a averiguarlo tú misma" no quería encontrarse de nueva cuenta con esa señorita junto a Anthony, se sentía ansiosa tan solo de pensarlo y se le hacía un hueco en el estómago que no le permitía respirar bien, eso sí solo lo pensaba, no quería saber si lo viera realmente.

-Buen día Tom. – Saludó tímidamente.

-Vaya, buen día Candy. – Le contestó serio.

-¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto confusa, no sabía su molestia, aunque tenía una vaga sospecha.

-Hasta que te dignas a aparecerte por aquí, valiente enfermera has salido. – Le dijo con reproche y Candy sintió vergüenza al comprender el porqué de su reclamo.

-Anthony ya tenía quien lo cuidara. – Respondió dudosa.

-Sí, lo dejaste con una enfermera titulada. – Dijo con ironía.

-¿Cómo sigue? – Preguntó tímida.

-¿A qué has venido? – Contestó Tom sin responder a su pregunta.

-Se me olvidó algo en la habitación de Anthony.

-¡Vaya! Pensé que venías a verlo. – Dijo viéndola con reproche. – Pasa él está en su habitación.

Candy pasó junto a Tom y Jhon, ambos la veían con decepción y tenían razón había podido más su coraje que su profesionalismo, sabía que Anthony estaba fuera de peligro, pero aun así debió quedarse hasta que el médico lo hubiera dado de alta.

Tocó la puerta con timidez y Anthony escuchó apenas desde el baño, ya había terminado de bañarse y se estaba cambiando colocándose sus jeans. Se puso la bata que días antes había usado Candy, quien la había impregnado de su dulce aroma a rosas. Aspiró profundamente su aroma antes de vestirla.

-_Candy. – _Pensó enamorado. - _¿Qué estarás haciendo pecosa? –_ En eso abrió la puerta del baño encontrándose con la dueña de su delirio, viendo como esos ojos verdes tan bellos lo miraban asombrados.

-¡Candy! – Dijo sorprendido.

-¡Anthony! – Dijo apenada después de haber pasado de la sorpresa.

-¿Qué se te ofrece? – Preguntó recomponiéndose él también de su sorpresa, obligándose a mantener la compostura.

-Vengo por mis cosas. – Dijo tímidamente y Anthony le señalaba que se encontraban junto al espejo, muy cerca de donde estaba él.

-Ya está limpia. – Le dijo simplemente quitándose la bata de baño sin vergüenza alguna delante de ella para ponerse su camisa blanca. Candy observó asombrada una vez más el torso marcado y bronceado de ese guapo muchacho, parpadeando más de una vez sin poder apartar su vista de él.

Anthony notó como el rostro de ella se ponía cada vez más rojo, incrementando también en él la temperatura de verla con la mirada que le dirigía. Cuando Candy se sintió descubierta se giró apenada cubriendo su rostro.

-Disculpa. – Dijo abochornada.

-No es la primera vez que me ves así. – Le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado, sintiéndose extrañamente complacido por la reacción de la pecosa.

-Estabas inconsciente. –Le dijo con mayor rubor, recordando todo lo que había visto ese día, provocando un calor por todo su cuerpo.

-No me refería a esa vez. – Le dijo en tono juguetón, sin saber por qué Anthony le estaba hablando como lo hacía de adolescente. – Te dormiste en mis brazos y te abrazaste a mí. – Le dijo poniéndose muy cerca de ella buscando ponerse al frente de ella con la camisa aún sin abotonar, buscando en su mirada algo que lo hiciera detenerse por las ganas que le brotaban de su cuerpo de besarla ahí mismo y hacer otras cosas que no eran propias de un caballero. Le tomó de su barbilla y le levantó el rostro obligándola sutilmente a mirarlo, un brillo apareció en los ojos de ambos, un brillo que hacía mucho tiempo no veían, uno que los había enamorado a ambos en el pasado y que no sabían cómo manejar.

-Anthony. – Dijo Candy en un susurro entreabriendo los labios como esperando algo más de esa acción que él realizaba.

-Candy. – Le dijo de la misma forma, y sin saber en qué momento la tomó con ambas manos por el cuello admirando su belleza, admirando sus ojos, sus labios, sus pecas y siendo llamado como si se tratase de un imán, se fue acercando a ella cuando vio que Candy cerraba sus ojos y ofrecía sus labios para recibir el contacto de sus labios, uno que él anhelaba desde hacía varias noches, uno que se le había negado después una y otra vez.

Un calor recorrió el cuerpo de ambos muchachos, incrementando el latir de sus corazones al momento de sentir como sus cuerpos se unían cada vez más, sintiendo un ligero temblor en el cuerpo de la rubia, quien cada vez sentía más cerca su cálido aliento rozar sus labios. Anthony giró un poco la cabeza para terminar de cerrar la distancia, no alcanzando más que a rozar sus labios cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

Ambos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos por la cercanía que tenían y asustados por la interrupción que no hacía más que maldecir Anthony al que había sido capaz de interrumpir tan anhelado beso.

Candy se separó de pronto de su cuerpo sintiendo un frío recorrer la parte que había sentido tanta calidez.

-¿Quién? – Preguntó molesto, tratando de contener su ansiedad.

-Tonny, Magdalena pregunta si puede pasar. – Preguntó Tom quien notó que algo sucedía por el tono de voz que había utilizado Anthony al responder. Candy había puesto cara de pocos amigos solo de escuchar el nombre de aquella mujer que le crispaba la paciencia.

-Dile que estoy ocupado. – Dijo molesto siendo escuchado por Magdalena quien estaba enseguida de Tom.

-¿Lo ves? –Le dijo Tom. – No son cosas mías.

-Pero… - Dijo Magdalena.

-Nada, será mejor que vuelvas otro día. – Le dijo Tom mostrándole la salida, mientras que la joven se resistía a que la sacaran de ahí.

Candy se dirigió a la puerta también, sintiéndose molesta porque esa mujer había roto el mágico momento, estaba muy celosa le gustara o no admitirlo y ya empezaba a darse cuenta de ello.

-¿Te vas? – Preguntó Anthony desilusionado por no poder probar una vez más sus labios.

-¿Qué no has escuchado que te buscan? – Dijo sin poder esconder su molestia.

-¿No has escuchado tú que acabo de decirle que no quería verla?

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó insegura.

-¿Por qué, qué? – Contestó el rubio.

-¿Por qué no quieres verla? ¿Acaso no es la mujer que consideras? – Preguntó enojada.

-Tienes razón. – Le dijo Anthony sintiéndose ofendido por su palabras, si ella quería que se acercara a Magdalena, solo para que ella siguiera pensando en aquel imbécil, estaba equivocada. – Así como tú consideraste a Terry.

-Eso ya me lo habías dicho. – Dijo Candy molesta. – Pero Terry y yo ya no estamos juntos.

-Pero sigues pensando en él. – Dijo celoso.

-¿Tú qué sabes de mi vida? – Preguntó un poco ofendida.

-Sé más de lo que te imaginas. – Le dijo viéndola incrédula a lo que él le decía. – Sé que te faltó más de una vez al respeto, sé que te enamoraste de él a pesar de su rebeldía, sé que fuiste expulsada por citarte con él en medio de la noche.

-¡Eso fue una trampa de Eliza! – Habló fuerte para defenderse.

-Lo sé. – Respondió tranquilo. – También sé que él se sacrificó por ti y que vino a conocer el hogar de Ponny. – Candy lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de mí? – Dijo sintiéndose vigilada. -¡Tom! – Dijo molesta.

-Él solo lo hacía para que yo siguiera adelante, para que yo me comprometiera con alguna muchacha.

-¿Con Magdalena?

-Con ella o con cualquiera.

-Yo no me comprometí con Terry. – Dijo en un grito.

-¡Pero decidiste irte con él! – Le dijo dolido. – Ni siquiera te pidió matrimonio y aun así decidiste hacerlo. – Le dijo triste.

Candy no sabía qué decir se sentía ofendida pero sabía que Anthony tenía razón, Terry solo le ofreció quedarse con él en Nueva York, nunca le ofreció una vida decorosa ante los demás.

-¡Terry no lo hizo con esa intención! – Dijo defendiéndolo.

-¿No? – Le dijo irónico. - ¿Qué pensarías si yo te dijera que te quedaras aquí conmigo? – Candy se cubrió su boca con su mano sorprendida por la pregunta del rubio. - ¿Lo ves? ¿Por qué mi intención si es la de un canalla y la de él es la de un caballero?

-¡Terry es un caballero! – Le dijo defendiéndolo, mientras Anthony la sostenía de la muñeca. - ¡Suéltame! – Decía ofendida.

-Sí, él es un caballero a pesar de las intenciones que mostró y yo que siempre te respeté soy un canalla. – Le decía molesto, ofendido, aturdido por las palabras de Candy, pero sobre todo celoso por como lo defendía ante él. Anthony no sabía todas las veces que ella lo había defendido de Terry al decirle que él era un caballero.

De pronto la vio débil con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la soltó dándole la espalda.

-¿Qué te pasó Anthony? – Le dijo asustada, no era el chico que ella recordaba ya lo había notado, sabía que estaba sufriendo y le dolía verlo así, incluso más de lo que le dolían sus palabras, sabía que tenía razón, a fin de cuentas Terry había ofrecido solo irse con él y era seguro lo que ello implicaba aunque ella no se había detenido a pensar en ello hasta ese momento, ahora veía con otras intenciones esa propuesta, pero no entendía por qué la de Anthony si había tomado de inmediato ese matiz.

-No lo sé Candy, tal vez los celos me han desquiciado. – Le dijo simplemente.

-¿Celos? – Preguntó ella sorprendida. - _¿Celos de Terry? –_ Pero por qué sentir celos de alguien por el que ya no sentía nada, muy al contrario de lo que él sentía por Magdalena.

-Candy perdóname, no volverá a pasar – Le dijo triste derramando una lágrima, pero jurándose que ya no volvería a tratar de besarla a la fuerza, si lo hacía sería solo con la convicción de que ella quería hacerlo como hace unos momentos iba a ocurrir antes de la bendita interrupción de Tom.

-Anthony, yo no estoy… - Le decía nerviosa. - … yo no estoy enamorada… - La interrumpió antes de que terminara lo que pensaba decir.

-Lo sé Candy, no tienes que decirlo. – Le dijo triste asumiendo que le diría que no estaba enamorada de él. - ¿Me podrías dejar solo? – Le pidió firmemente, sorprendiendo a Candy quien se sintió ofendida porque no la dejó terminar de confesar sus sentimientos.

-¡Eres un bruto Anthony Brower! – Le gritó mientras sus lágrimas brotaban una vez más de sus ojos dejando una vez más olvidada la bolsa con su ropa.

Tom vio como Candy salía corriendo una vez más sin llevar nada en sus manos, negando Tom con la cabeza una vez más volteando a ver a Jhon.

-¿Otra vez? –Preguntó Jhon.

-Al parecer ahora fue más grave. – Dijo Tom serio.

-¿Hasta cuándo estarán así?

-Hasta que los dos se den cuenta que están enamorados uno del otro. – Dijo Tom tranquilo, pero triste volteando a ver a lo lejos que Candy llegara sana y salva. – Y que los dos cabeza dura hablen de una vez por todas.

-Uhhhh!- Dijo Jhon. – Entonces tendremos que ayudarlos. – Dijo rascando su cabeza en señal de aflicción.

-Hay que espera Jhon, Tonny tiene que entender que Candy no puede corresponder de la noche a la mañana, ella es muy terca, además no sabemos si aún piensa en el actor.

-Eso es fácil de saber Tom.

-¿Cómo?

-Preguntándole. – Dijo campante.

-¿Crees que nos dirá algo después de lo molesta que se ha ido? – Jhon calló de pronto, Tom tenía razón, Candy era una muchacha muy buena, pero cuando se lo proponía podía ser más terca que ninguna y más cuando se le metía una cosa en la cabeza, no dudaba en creer firmemente en ello, y menos si creía que Anthony la trataba así porque ya no la amaba, no porque eran sus celos que lo estaban consumiendo por dentro.

Candy lloraba de nueva cuenta en su habitación ¿Por qué Anthony tenía que haberse olvidado de ella? ¿Por qué había regresado a su vida si era para tomar caminos diferentes?

-_¿Por qué me olvidaste Anthony? –_ Se preguntaba triste, pero siendo alcanzada inmediatamente por la voz de su conciencia. – _Tú también lo olvidaste. –_ Se reprendió ella misma defendiéndose de ese comentario como si se tratara de su más cruel verdugo. – _Yo no sabía que él estaba vivo, en cambio él sí sabía que yo vivía, y no me buscó" "Él sabía todo de mí, ¡Incluso dejó que me enamorara de Terry!"._ – Pensaba molesta, enojada, ofuscada y hasta lo culpaba de que si no le hubiera ocultado que estaba con vida ella no se hubiera enamorado de Terry y por lo tanto no hubiera sufrido su pérdida. –_ Eso no lo sabes. –_ Le decía de nueva forma su subconsciente y ella misma se recriminaba las palabras que le decía su cabeza.

-Si yo te hubiera sabido vivo Anthony, mi corazón no hubiera permitido a alguien más, tú siempre estuviste en mi corazón Anthony, siempre fuiste tú ese refugio que buscaba por las noches cuando me sentía triste y abatida, por ti volteaba al cielo para tomar fuerzas y seguir adelante, en tu recuerdo buscaba esa fuerza que mi alma anhelaba por haberme dejado sola. – Poco a poco la fue venciendo el sueño y con ella llegaba el rostro hinchado y los ojos pequeños por la inflamación que se le generaba en sus hermosos ojos verdes. – _Anthony yo nunca pude dejar de amarte. –_ Dijo por último para quedarse profundamente dormida, con una lágrima que había logrado escapar de su refugio abandonando su morada y perdiéndose entre su cuello.

-Tom. – Dijo Anthony en tono firme, ya cambiado con su jeans, su camisa y su chaleco de piel. –Necesito ir por el ganado a Texas.

-¿Estás loco? Acaba de levantarte de la cama después de la insolación, no puedes viajar. – Le dijo firme.

-¡Ya me siento bien! – Dijo entre dientes demostrando que estaba molesto aún.

-No lo estás Tonny, además yo puedo ir por el ganado.

-¡No! Yo tengo que ir. – Dijo decidido dándole la espalda, Jhon y Tom lo miraban preocupados, sabían que había pasado algo con Candy y aunque no sabían bien que era, por lo que habían notado era de preocuparse.

-¿Qué sucede Tonny? ¿Qué pasó con Candy? – Al mencionarla Anthony apuñó sus manos.

-Nada, que ella sigue enamorada de ese tipo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Ella te lo dijo? ¿Le preguntaste?

-No hizo falta, yo lo sé.

-¡Vaya! ¡No sabía que eras adivino! – Dijo Jhon con sarcasmo.

-¡Jhon! – Le dijo reprendiéndole su atrevimiento.

-¡Nada de Jhon! Tanto él como yo hemos visto como se lastiman uno al otro y no han tenido la oportunidad de hablar de cómo pasaron las cosas, ella no tiene idea de lo que has pasado. – Decía Tom enérgico.

-¡No quiero su lástima!

-¡Candy no es de las que siente lástima por la gente! Además si dices que ya no la amas ¿Por qué la haces llorar?

-No es mi intención Tom. – Dijo sintiéndose culpable por haberlo hecho. – Pero no puedo soportar que siga amándolo a él, mientras él se va a casar con otra mujer, me lastima y me duele.

-¿Por qué? Tú mismo nos has repetido hasta el cansancio que ya no la amas.

Anthony ya no respondió se guardó su respuesta para él mismo cerrando los ojos obligando a una lágrima a salir de su escondite, pero tratando de ocultar su dolor cosa que era imposible no ver por sus hermanos ¿Qué si no la amaba? Si la llevaba metida en la sangre y en el alma. Desde que la conoció le gustaron sus bellos ojos verdes y sus pecas, con eso lo había atrapado, pero poco a poco se fue enamorando de ella, no supo por qué el día del baile le habló con una coquetería que salía de él naturalmente. Bailó con ella compitiendo con sus primos por su atención, no entendía por qué pero quería la atención de aquella hermosa niña solo para él, y así fue a partir de entonces, comenzó un duelo en silencio con los Cornwell por obtener su atención, hasta que el día de su desaparición le cayó como bomba el saber que la amaba, que estaba enamorado de ella y con solo el pensar en perderla lo había hecho actuar como un idiota.

Cuando partió a México sufrió tanto su partida que le era imposible siquiera respirar y al ser adoptada por el tío abuelo había regresado a él la dicha completa, tanto así que había jurado que se casaría con ella y la adoraría tanto que se esforzaría para hacerla reír todos y cada uno de los días de su vida. Escribió al tío abuelo para pedir su mano, obtuvo respuesta positiva y el día del accidente se declararía ante ella, pero todo había sido en vano, la había perdido y hoy que seguía enamorado de ella, que la deseaba como hombre, que la tenía metida hasta los huesos, que la llevaba hirviendo en la sangre y que la amaba más que a nada en el mundo, no podía confesarle sus sentimientos, no podía decirle que hacía años se la habían prometido y no podía pedirle perdón por haber fallado en su promesa de hacerla sonreír todos y cada uno de los días de su vida. Había fracasado y eso le partía el alma.

-Tom, mañana temprano me voy a Texas. – Le dijo retirándose por su caballo, quería cabalgar y pensar en todo esto, en sus sentimientos y en su cobardía por no querer enfrentarla, más de una vez había estado a punto de besarla y sabía que ella le hubiera correspondido ese beso, pero él no quería solo su cuerpo, él también quería su alma, así como ella ya tenía la de él.

-Cómo tú digas Tonny. – Dijo Tom dándose por vencido, vaya que eran ambos unos tontos, pero aun así tenía que averiguar con Candy si aún amaba al actor. Más que nunca comprendía que nunca debió haber abierto su bocota contándole a Tonny todo lo referente a Candy, creyó hacerle un bien para que la olvidara y rehiciera su vida, sin embargo lo único que había provocado era una tristeza profunda en su hermano y eso lo llenaba de culpa.

Tom era un muchacho noble que amaba a Candy y a Anthony, los quería ver felices y no era porque él había estado pretendiendo a Magdalena cuando era un adolescente y ahora la quisiera de vuelta, no, era porque sabía bien que ambos sufrían y algo le decía que los dos estaban enamorados uno del otro, ya tenía varios días para averiguar con Candy, pero primero tenía que dejar que se tranquilizaran un poco.

En el hogar de Ponny los niños comenzaban a extrañar la presencia de Tonny, que si bien cuando iba por ganado se ausentaba semanas, siempre iba a despedirse de ellos y regresaba con algún regalo para cada uno. Pero esta vez solo veían que su ausencia tenía mucho que ver con la presencia de su hermana mayor, la cual últimamente llegaba llorando del rancho de Tonny y se encerraba horas en su habitación.

Cuando Candy se levantó otro día con los ojos aún inflamados, Anthony ya había partido rumbo a Texas, era un viaje necesario para él, tenía que aclarar sus ideas, había mucho que procesar, estaba esperando la respuesta del tío abuelo y tenía que averiguar cómo hacer pagar a los Leagan por su delito.

-Buenos días Candy. – Dijo la señorita Ponny viendo el estado de su rostro, pero no atreviéndose a preguntar. - ¿Tienes hambre? – Candy asintió únicamente, siendo atendida con amor por su madre como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Dicen que nunca se es tan oscuro como antes de amanecer. – Dijo la hermana María quien también la veía con amor. Candy le dirigió una sonrisa desganada.

-Buenos días. – Dijo Tom entrando por la puerta que llevaba a la cocina.

-Buenos días Tom. – Saludó cariñosamente la señorita Ponny. -¿Ya desayunaste?

-No, aún no. – Dijo esperando ser invitado como ya era costumbre.

-Bueno, ven a acompañarnos. – Le dijo amable, le gustaba tener a sus dos hijos mayores en aquel viejo lugar.

-¿Cómo amaneciste revoltosa? – Le preguntó enfrentándose a la mirada asesina por parte de Candy quien hasta entonces dejó ver su rostro aún inflamado por el llanto. – Tom calló de pronto, no por el miedo a su mirada, sino por la congoja que le provoco la tristeza de su rostro. – Lo siento. – Fue lo único que atinó a decir.

-¿Y Tonny? – Preguntó la hermana María, sabía que si ella no hacia esa pregunta nadie se atrevería a hacerla. -¿Ya está mejor? – Preguntó de nuevo viendo como Candy agudizaba el oído para escuchar la respuesta, había atinado a hacerla, a ella le interesaba saber sobre él contrario a lo que había gritado el día anterior, antes de encerrarse en su habitación.

-Tonny es un necio. – Dijo esto volteando a ver a Candy haciendo énfasis en la palabra necio para decirle indirectamente a Candy que ella también lo era. Los amaba a ambos, pero a ninguno les daría la razón y menos si era para ponerlos uno en contra del otro, al contrario a cada uno le haría ver en lo que se equivocaban. – En estos momentos lleva dos horas cabalgando rumbo a… - No lo dejaron terminar cuando Candy ya le hacía una pregunta.

-¿Se fue? – Preguntó Candy asustada, sintiendo como su corazón incrementaba el ritmo de sus latidos y la sangre se le agolpaba de pronto en su cabeza. - ¿Por qué? – Dijo Candy con las palabras a punto de estallar en llanto.

-No te preocupes Candy, volverá en unas semanas. – Dijo para tranquilizarla al ver su reacción, esa no era la reacción de una chica enamorada de otro.

-¿A dónde fue? – Preguntó curiosa, ella no sabía de sus viajes para la compra de ganado, en cambio las dos mujeres se imaginaban a donde había dio.

-Me parece que es muy riesgoso haber salido en su estado. – Dijo la señorita Ponny.

-Además es un camino lleno de peligros. – Dijo la hermana María incrementando la angustia de la pobre Candy.

-¿A dónde fue? – Preguntó levantándose de la mesa encarando a Tom fijamente para que le respondiera.

-Tranquila Candy, fue a comprar ganado, hace semanas que habíamos programado este viaje, pero por lo sucedido no se había realizado.

-¿Se fue solo? – Tom asintió. - ¡Anthony eres un bruto! – Dijo molesta, era la forma en que se expresaba últimamente de él. – No puede viajar tan lejos en esas condiciones, aún está débil. – Decía molesta.

-Necesitaba pensar Candy, le hará bien el viaje. – Candy guardó silencio ante las palabras de Tom.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardará?

-De tres a cuatro semanas- Contestó Tom, a ella se le hizo mucho tiempo para no verlo, se había acostumbrado a su presencia aun cuando no sabía quién era y aun cuando no lo había visto todos los días.

Continuará…

Bien señoras bellas aquí dejo otro capítulo, ahora les cambié el panorama y esta fue la doble jejejeje no alcanzo a terminar el del otro fic así que solo será uno, vamos a ver cómo vamos en esta semana que es semana de exámenes y tengo que ayudar a mi hija a estudiar jajajaja ni modo gajes del oficio, en fin. Espero que les hayan gustado ambos capítulos y que no me vayan a querer colgar por la terquedad de este par, pero como les había dicho Anthony está muy dolido pues, espero que ya en el próximo se vean con otros ojos y que el espacio que se han dado les sirva de algo.

Saludos!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola señoras, señoritas ¿Cómo están? Espero que estemos todas las que somos y que seamos todas las que estamos, lo malo que aquí no se puede pasar lista jejejeje pero espero que todas y cada una de ustedes se encuentren bien de salud al igual que su familia. Aquí seguimos actualizando gracias a Dios otro capítulo con el cual avanzamos un poco más, espero lo disfruten mucho y recuerden que la historia no es apta para menores de edad, así que ¡Comenzamos!**

"_**La decisión más difícil está entre alejarse o intentarlo un poco más. Vivir es tomar decisiones y asumir las consecuencias. Un deseo no cambia nada, pero una decisión lo cambia todo".**_

**EL HOMBRE QUE MÁS TE AMO**

**CAPITULO VIII**

**DECISIÓN**

Un jinete viajaba a todo galope tratando de llegar a su primera parada, donde cambiaría de caballo para seguir su camino, no quería llegar tan pronto pero la ofuscación que sentía en su pecho lo obligaba a hacerlo. Ya había llegado al cañón amarillo, ahí se detuvo un poco y sacó su armónica, tocando la melodía que le habían dedicado él y sus primos al partir a México.

Lloró en silencio una vez más. Evocaba los recuerdos amargos que le traía ese lugar. Siempre se detenía ahí para recordar a su amada.

-_Candy ¿Por qué me olvidaste tan pronto pecosa? _¡CAAANNNDYYYY! – Gritaba a lo lejos, hacia el cañón, escuchando el eco de su voz regresarse a sus oídos. - ¡TE AMO! – Gritaba dolido por la falta de correspondencia que según él tenía. –_ Recupérala. – _Le dijo su subconsciente. -_ ¿Cómo? – _Se preguntaba él mismo. –_ Enamórala, ya lo hiciste una vez, no te des por vencido, ella ya te amo, puede volver a hacerlo. –_ Decía su voz interior animándose una vez más para recuperar el amor de su adorada pecosa. –_Inténtalo, no pierdes nada, total ya la habías perdido, ¡Gánala de nuevo! ¡Conquístala! _– Se decía a sí mismo. Guardó su armónica y montó de nuevo su caballo, ahora sí tenía prisa en llegar a su destino, tenía que conquistar a su pecosa, tenía que recuperarla, conquistarla, ya lo había hecho una vez, intentaría volver a hacerlo.

En un barco que partía rumbo a Nueva York venían dos jóvenes hermanos ansiosos por llegar a su tierra. Stear veía a Archie con muchas preguntas, que ni él mismo podía responderle.

-¿Por qué no nos escribió? – Preguntaba.

-No lo sé Stear, es algo que debemos cuestionarle a él en persona.

-¡AAHHH! ¡Es que no entiendo! ¿Cómo pasó todo esto? – Decía frustrado.

-Tranquilízate Stear, es algo que aún no tenemos claro, pero que averiguaremos llegando.

-¿Crees que el tío Albert ya esté enterado?

-No lo sé Stear, tal vez si, George ya no se comunicó conmigo.

-¿Haremos bien en ir?

-¡Claro! ¡Es nuestro hermano Stear! Además ¿No quieres verlo?

-¿Qué si no quiero verlo? Vaya Archie, si cuando estuve en combate tuve miedo más de una vez de encontrarme con él, pero ahora que se que está vivo solo quiero abrazarlo y reprenderlo por haberse mantenido oculto.

-Tienes razón. – De pronto Stear tuvo otra duda más, pero esta sí le caló el alma.

-Archie ¿No te has planteado la posibilidad de que todo sea un engaño?

-Lo pensé en un principio, toda la historia me parecía sacada de un cuento de horror, pero George me aseguró que es la letra de Anthony, si no fuera así, no se hubiera tomado la molestia en informarnos.

-Tienes razón, olvidé que George era el filtro de las cartas del tío, y que él más que nadie conoce nuestras letras.

-Así es Stear, y ya tranquilízate que aún nos faltan días para llegar a Chicago.

-Archie ¿Y Candy? – Preguntó con cierto temor.

-Anthony dice en la carta que está en el hogar de Ponny.

-¿Cómo lo habrá tomado?

-No lo sé Stear, recuerda que hasta hace poco ella aún se ponía triste con solo mencionarlo. Y según la carta de Anthony él no sabía como revelarle su identidad.

-¿Crees que lo haya olvidado?

-No lo creo hermano, Candy lo amó demasiado… y eso… eso fue siempre nuestra cruz.

-Tienes razón Archie. – Contestó por último Stear viendo el océano pensativo, hundiéndose en sus pensamientos que lo llevaron a aquel pasado donde los tres habían estado perdidos por aquella joven alegre y risueña de dorados rizos y verde mirada.

Candy aferraba a su mano la moneda que había guardado por tanto tiempo con tanto amor, y al mismo tiempo Anthony hacía lo mismo, mientras esperaba que alimentaran al caballo y le entregaran uno nuevo.

-Buenas tardes Tonny. – Le decía un hombre que siempre estaba ahí esperando el viaje de sus patrones.

-Buenas tardes, señor García. – Contestaba amable como siempre, si bien antes lo había odiado por llevarse a Candy también gracias a él se habían enterado que estaba en peligro, aunque había sido todo un mal entendido, había tratado de salvarla. El señor García no lo había reconocido cuando un buen día le pidió trabajo, contratándolo Anthony hacía unos dos años al dejarlo a cargo de unos caballos que alimentaba y cuidaba para cuando ellos llegaban a reponer a los otros, tenía otros dos lugares así, para que los caballos no reventaran por la carrera.

-¿Viene solo joven? –Preguntó el señor García para informarse cuántos caballos tenía que preparar.

-Así es señor García, Tom se quedó en el rancho. – Aprovechó para asearse un poco, comer y refrescarse ya que la temperatura aumentaba y no quería volver a recaer.

-¿Te quedarás a dormir? – Preguntó ya que era la costumbre descansar más de medio día para reponer fuerzas.

-No, no tengo mucho tiempo señor García. Estoy retrasado. – Contestaba seguro.

-Sí, los esperaba hace días. Aquí hay cobijas y una chamarra que dejó la vez anterior. – Le dijo amable, la pequeña casa que habitaba estaba provista de todo lo necesario para poder pasar ahí una noche.

-Gracias. Nos vemos en el regreso señor García. – Le dijo preparando todo para su viaje, dormiría a la intemperie, no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Cuando sintió la necesidad de parar preparó una fogata, se hidrató y comió algo, quedándose profundamente dormido. Se levantó a la salida del sol para continuar su camino y llegar a su segunda parada, normalmente hacía cuatro días a caballo hasta llegar a su destino, pero esta vez había hecho tres días porque iba solo y además apurado, tardaría otros tres o más días arreglando los asuntos de la compra y venta del ganado y vería cuanto hacía de regreso con el ganado, tuvo que contratar gente que lo ayudara a dirigir el ganado, generalmente lo hacían entre él, Tom y uno o dos empleados, pero ahora estaba solo y tenía prisa, no por el retraso que tenía, sino porque quería llegar lo antes posible para intentar recuperar a su pecosa.

Candy estaba distraída en la colina de Ponny cuidando de las Dulce Candy que veía tristes, no por falta de agua, sino tal vez por la falta de cuidado de su príncipe de las rosas, se sorprendió a sí misma al llamar así a ese rubio que tenía días en sus pensamientos, si bien nunca se había ido de ellos, esta vez era diferente, el saber que estaba tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo le provocaba sentimientos encontrados, lo quería lejos por haberle mentido tantos años, pero al verlo junto a esa chica le causaba una molestia terrible y tenía ganas de alejarla lo más posible de él.

-Candy. – Dijo una voz muy conocida para ella, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué tal Tom? – Habló sin voltear a verlo.

-¿En qué piensas?

-En que las rosas están muy descuidadas.

-No lo creo, creo que la Dulce Candy es la rosa que más cuidado tiene. – Dijo hablándole en sentido figurado.

-¿Crees que a él le preocupe?

-Estoy seguro, es la rosa más preciada de su jardín.

-¿Jardín? ¿Es que hay más rosas? – Preguntó de la misma forma que él le hablaba.

-¿Por qué tengo la ligera sospecha que ya no hablamos de la rosa? – La miró burlón, sabiendo bien a qué se refería su hermana. La abrazó a su pecho y la consoló un poco.

-Hace días me dijiste que Tonny tenía muchas admiradoras, y que había dicho que ya había olvidado a su novia.

-¿Aún recuerdas lo que te dije? – Candy asintió recordando otra cosa.

-Tom, ¿Por qué le informaste a Anthony todo acerca de mi vida? No es justo que yo no sepa nada de su vida, solo lo que dijiste a grandes rasgos. – Tom dio un largo suspiro antes de responder.

-Candy, creí que al hablarle de tu vida, al ver que tú salías adelante y él no avanzaba en el plan amoroso, tal vez tendría el ánimo de enamorarse de alguien más.

-¿Querías que se olvidara de mí? – Tom asintió. - ¿Con Magdalena? – Tom bajó el rostro suspirando nuevamente con pesadez. - ¿Qué ocurre?

-Candy, cuando Tonny llegó a nuestro rancho, el médico que lo atendió fue el padre de Magdalena.

-No lo sabía. -Dijo esperando que continuara.

-Él lo inmovilizó por completo y la esposa del doctor era enfermera, ambos lo cuidaban. Yo comencé a tratar a Magdalena desde hacía tiempo atrás y se podría decir que estábamos "enamorados" – Dijo enmarcando el "enamorados", porque no tenía la certeza ya de que hubiera sido cierto.

-¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó Candy sorprendida y curiosa de saber más.

-Magdalena se ofreció a ayudar a cuidar a Tonny todos los días junto a su madre. Al principio era mayor el tiempo que pasábamos juntos, pero cuando Tonny se levantó de la cama y se puso en la silla de ruedas, Magdalena comenzó a dedicarle más tiempo, hasta que se olvidó de mí y se enamoró de Tonny.

-Lo siento mucho Tom. – Dijo Candy triste. - ¿Y él lo sabe?

-¿Tonny? No lo creo, él no sabe lo que había entre nosotros, fue mucho el tiempo que pasó en cama y después en silla de ruedas, solo pensaba en ti, en volver a verte, pero tenía miedo de la reacción de los Leagan. Se sentía amenazado.

-¿Y cuando vinieron Stear y Archie? – Preguntó interesada en saber más.

-Ese día él se iba a revelar ante ustedes, estaba emocionado viendo por la ventana todo lo que ocurría. Yo esperaba que saliera para hablar con ustedes, pero cuando yo monté ese caballo y tú corriste asustada, él trató de alcanzarte y cayó lastimándose una vez más. Escuchó que Stear y Archie se irían a Londres y se dio cuenta que no podía truncar su vida él solo iba a ser un estorbo en esa silla, así que decidió callar por el momento.

-¿Un estorbo? ¡Yo me hubiera quedado a cuidarlo!

-Eso era lo que Tonny no quería, que te quedaras a su lado cortándote las alas, decidió recuperarse muy anímicamente y cuando te fuiste a Inglaterra él decidió levantarse para ir por ti y confesarte sus sentimientos.

-¿Confesarse? – Decía Candy comenzando a sentir que su corazón latía mucho más fuerte que antes, tanto que creía que Tom lo escucharía.

-Vamos Candy, ¿No me digas que no sabías que Tonny te amaba? – Una sonrisa surgió de Candy apagándose casi de inmediato al notar el tiempo en que lo había dicho.

-¿Me amaba? – Tom no prestó mucha atención y continuó con su relato.

-Casi para levantarse por completo de la silla, llegó una carta al hogar de Ponny. La señorita Ponny y la hermana María me la mostraron y sentí mucho coraje al saber que te habías enamorado de aquel chico que tanto te hacía rabiar, me molesté tanto que Tonny me vio y al preguntarme no supe callar. – Dijo apenado.

-Le contaste. – Dijo triste y Tom asintió.

-Cometí el error de contarle y fue devastador para él. Se encerró mucho tiempo, él ya había hecho planes para viajar a Londres y eché todo a perder, duró meses encerrado en su habitación sin probar mucho alimento. Magdalena le dedicó más tiempo y yo creí que si se enamoraba de ella él saldría adelante.

-¿Por eso te callaste? ¿Por sentirte culpable? – Tom asintió.

-Pensé que sería como pagarle el error que había cometido al hablarle de Terry.

-¡Pero tú la amabas Tom! ¿O la sigues amando?

-¡NO! Para nada, mis sentimientos cambiaron hace mucho tiempo y después mi padre me quería comprometer con Dayanna.

-Si lo recuerdo. – Dijo Candy riéndose por recordar aquello.

-¿Dónde estaba Anthony cuando yo venía al hogar? - Preguntó curiosa, sabía ahora que él se encontraba ahí todo el tiempo pero no sabía dónde se refugiaba.

-Se encerraba, se iba a acampar solo, hacía viajes como este a Texas.

-¿Y ahora por qué no se fue?

-Yo creo que se cansó de esconderse. Ahora que es un hombre se siente capaz de protegerte a ti y a sus primos de los Leagan. Además las veces anteriores nunca lo habías notado cuando venía a cuidar a las Dulce Candy. – Candy se sorprendió por lo dicho, era verdad nunca se había dado cuenta hasta esa noche.

-¿Va a regresar?

-No lo sé, pero si quiere justicia tendrá que hacerlo.

-Tom ¿Sabes si Anthony esta… enamorado de Magdalena?

-No lo sé Candy. – Dijo serio. – Nunca me habla de ello, se hicieron buenos amigos, pero al darse cuenta de los sentimientos de ella, Tonny ha sido muy reservado y a veces la evita demasiado.

-¿Ella no se cansa?

-No, es muy insistente, de hecho dicen que ha alejado a las demás chicas que han pretendido a Tonny. – Dijo entre serio y burlándose al mismo tiempo ya que esos comentarios no le constaban y eran puros rumores que les causaban gracia a los Stevens.

-¿En verdad hay muchas? – Preguntaba Candy, ya que no se imaginaba que alguien más pudiera conquistar el corazón de su chico.

-¡Uf! Candy, no tienes idea. Deja que llegue la fiesta del pueblo. – Decía divertido para que su hermana entendiera más o menos de lo que hablaba.

-¿Fiesta? – Preguntó confusa, ya que había escuchado de la fiesta del pueblo antes, una de las veces a Tom, pero nunca había asistido alguna vez.

-Sí, Tonny siempre va porque yo le insisto que me acompañe. – Dijo recordando todas las veces que lo había acompañado y las aventuras que habían pasado juntos que mal que bien siempre terminaban divertidos.

-¿Entonces no sabes si está enamorado de alguien? – Preguntó de nueva cuenta curiosa.

-¿Quieres saber una cosa revoltosa? – Dijo cambiando su semblante por uno más serio. – Yo desearía que sí, que Tonny se enamorara de Magdalena o de cualquier chica que él decidiera. – Candy sintió un nudo en el estómago y unas ganas de llorar que Tom supo descifrar muy bien. – Él sufrió mucho porque te olvidaste de él Candy, y si tú ya no lo amas, él merece a alguien que lo ame por quién es y que valore todo lo que hace por ella. – Decía dándole a entender que ella no había valorado todo lo que Anthony había hecho por ella todos estos años aún sin que estuviera enterada.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – Preguntaba la rubia con un tono moderado de voz temblorosa por las ganas que se asomaban a su garganta de querer llorar, cosa que sus ojos la delataban.

-Es la verdad. – Insistió Tom. – Tu amor por el actor lo devastó y más cuando vino a visitar el hogar.

-¿Anthony lo vio? – Preguntó sorprendida, eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

-No solo eso, él lo guió para que llegara. – Candy se sorprendió aún más con lo que escuchaba decir a Tom y sintió una pena enorme en su corazón.

-_Así que Anthony conoce a Terry. –_ Pensó triste. - ¡Anthony! – Suspiro apenas audible, triste por lo que se enteraba, él había guiado a Terry hasta el hogar sin haber sido egoísta, todo porque él la amaba y deseaba que fuera feliz aunque no fuera a su lado.

-Vamos Candy, no seas egoísta. Deja que ame a alguien más, que sea feliz, así como tú amas a ese actor. – Le decía sincero. - Siento mucho que no funcionara de verdad Candy, pero Tonny merece encontrar la felicidad también. Él es un gran hombre Candy, a pesar de su terquedad es bueno, noble y sobre todo buen mozo y eso no ha pasado desapercibido por ninguna muchacha de los alrededores. Inclusive en Texas ha tenido sus oportunidades, pero nunca ha cedido ante nadie. – Le decía esperando una respuesta, pero Candy no decía nada y solo comenzaba a llorar. - ¿Qué te sucede Candy? ¿Te duele que te hable del actor? – Candy negó solo con un movimiento de cabeza, a Tom le dolía ver así a su hermana pero era necesario saber los sentimientos que tenía ella en su interior y ver de una vez por todas si Anthony tenía o no una oportunidad con ella de nuevo. - ¿Entonces?

-Tom, hace tiempo que me di cuenta que no amo a Terry, lo quise mucho de verdad, pensé en irme con él y comenzar una nueva vida, y a pesar de todo esto no me fue tan difícil salir adelante después de la separación, sin embargo la separación de Anthony es algo que me ha perseguido desde el día del accidente y es algo que nunca he podido superar. – Dijo mientras las lágrimas seguían surcando sus mejillas. Hablando con el corazón en la mano, como nunca lo había hecho con nadie más que según ella con Anthony en la intimidad de su cuarto.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

-Yo nunca pude apartar a Anthony de mi corazón, Tom. – Decía sincera, era la primera vez que lo expresaba en voz alta, sabía que ni con sus primos lo había hecho aunque ella misma se delataba con sus acciones cuando rara vez lo mencionaban ya que habían hecho una especie de pacto de no nombrarlo en presencia de la rubia.

-¿Eso quiere decir que amas a Tonny? – Preguntó directo no tenía caso seguir con rodeos.

-No lo sé Tom, solo sé que no quiero que sufra, no quiero que siga creyendo que amo a Terry, pero sobre todo no quiero que esté con Magdalena o cualquier otra chica. ¡No quiero! ¡No puedo! ¡No lo resistiré! ¡No soy tan fuerte! ¡Ya no! – Gritaba llorando abrazada a Tom, sacando todos los miedos que le habían pasado por su mente después de que había notado el interés que existía por las muchachas del lugar. Nunca se había sentido así, ni con Terry el cual tenía muchas chicas a su alrededor por los éxitos conseguidos en sus obras, sin embargo entendía que era parte de su trabajo, pero el pensar que de la misma forma se acercaran a Anthony eso sí la molestaba verdaderamente y mucho y más el saber que Magdalena hacía de todo para acercarse a él.

-Revoltosa, me temo que te tengo malas noticias. – Le decía Tom abrazándola con cariño, con ternura, con el amor y la protección que solo brindaba un hermano cuando veía sufrir a su hermanita pequeña.

-¿Malas noticias? – Candy dejó de respirar por un momento deteniendo su llanto, ahora que le diría Tom. Tom asintió.

-Sí, tú estás completamente enamorada de Tonny. – Candy no se sorprendió con lo dicho, se sorprendió de que Tom se diera cuenta tan pronto de ello y que Anthony no notara lo celosa que había estado todo este tiempo.

-Pero ya es tarde. – Dijo bajando su mirada y alejándose de los brazos de Tom.

-Eso sí no puedo decírtelo. – Tom sabía que no era cierto, que por más que Anthony dijera que ya la había olvidado era muy obvio que la seguía amando, no solo que seguía enamorado de ella. – Además el estar enamorado no es suficiente para estar con una persona, hay que amarla y estar dispuesto a hacerla feliz y ser feliz, luchar por ella en cada momento.

Candy sabía que eso era verdad ¿Pero cómo lo conquistaría de nuevo? Si posiblemente él ya tenía a otra persona en su corazón y además estaba muy lastimado por culpa de ella.

-Tom ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que Anthony se levantara por fin de la silla?

-Se cansó Candy, se cansó de sufrir y nació Tonny Stevens, un muchacho noble, trabajador, honesto, pero muy solitario. Ahh pero muy asediado por las chicas. – Ese comentario no le gustó mucho a Candy, no le simpatizaba saber que tenía tantas admiradoras alrededor de él y más por no saber quién era la dueña de su corazón.

Los hermanos Cornwell llegaban a Chicago para poder ir rápidamente al hogar de Ponny, no se reportarían a Lakewood, sino la tía abuela indagaría el motivo del regreso de Stear. Si ni todas sus influencias habían podido hacer que volviera, a menos que hubiera pasado algo sumamente importante y era algo que ninguno de los hermanos revelaría.

-Archie tenemos que ir a ver a George. – Dijo Stear seguro.

-Tienes razón, pero no estoy seguro de donde esté.

-Tendremos que ir a las oficinas del corporativo, y después a la mansión. Pero es posible que esté la tía abuela. – Decía Stear pensando en voz alta.

-No lo creo, ella estaba en Lakewood y no estaba bien de salud. – Dijo Archie quien sabía bien donde se encontraba la tía abuela.

-¿Es grave? – Preguntó preocupado porque Archie no se lo había comentado de nuevo.

-Son los años Stear, el médico insiste que debe cuidarse más.

\- Me entristece saberlo. – Decía sincero.

-Sí, pero lo único que podemos hacer es alegrarle sus últimos días, y para eso necesitamos a Anthony.

-Tienes razón hermano. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Se dirigieron a la mansión para cambiar sus ropas y descansar un poco y ya que les informaron que George seguía ahí en Chicago fueron a buscarlo.

Una vez que se alejaron de las empresas Andrew, George les dijo que por fin había contactado a su tío William y que pronto llegaría para poder ayudar a Anthony y encargarse de los Leagan.

-Por el momento no es conveniente que nadie se entere de que Anthony vive, ni siquiera la tía abuela. – Habló estrictamente George. – Únicamente ustedes dos deben saberlo. – Volvió a recalcar ya que era mucha gente involucrada en el asunto y sería peligroso que los Leagan estuvieran advertidos.

-No te preocupes George, nosotros iremos directamente a Michigan no llegaremos a Lakewood.

-Perfecto. – Dijo George más tranquilo ya que se le hacía mucho que supiera Stear, Archie, él y Albert, aunque no estaba seguro quien más pudiera estar enterado a parte de ellos y Tom.

Los Cornwell decidieron ir en automóvil para no levantar sospechas si viajaban en tren, ya que alguien podía identificarlos.

Esa misma mañana emprendieron su viaje sin detenerse en el camino, ambos estaban ansiosos por llegar.

-Stear. –Dijo Archie quien iba de copiloto observando el camino.

-Dime Archie. – Contestó igual, ya que también estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Estás molesto con Anthony? – Preguntó serio.

-¿Molesto? No Archie, Anthony tuvo sus motivos para hacer lo que hizo, al contrario me pongo en su lugar y no sé cómo hubiera reaccionado yo a su edad. ¿Tú si estás enojado?

-¿Yo? Al principio lo estuve, no comprendía por qué se había ocultado. Después entendí que solo tenía catorce años Stear, era solo un jovencito.

-Lo sé hermano, no puedo imaginar el miedo que debe haber sentido.

-Y la soledad hermano, sé que tú al igual que yo la has experimentado. – Decía Archie triste recordando la soledad que sintió al ya no tener a su lado a ninguno de sus hermanos, se había quedado lentamente solo.

-Es terrible Archie. – Dijo Stear comprendiendo muy bien a su hermano.

-Lo sé. – Dijo Archie mirando a su hermano con cariño y poniendo una mano en su hombro, dándole a entender que se alegraban de estar juntos de nuevo.

-Gracias. – Dijo Stear volteando a ver a su hermano con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó extrañado el gatito.

-Por haber ido por mí y traerme con nuestro hermano. – Dijo conmovido.

-Los extrañe mucho Stear. – Dijo Archie sintiendo un alivio en su corazón al tener ahora a su hermano de vuelta en casa y pronto se reunirían con el mayor de los tres.

-Yo también. – Dijo Stear con una sonrisa en sus labios y volviendo a poner su vista en el camino. Siguieron hablando de sus recuerdos y de cómo habían sufrido por la muerte de su primo, pero ahora nadie los volvería a separar.

Anthony estaba descansando en medio de la nada junto al grupo de vaqueros que había contratado, algunos ya lo conocían de hacía tiempo y otros eran nuevos en ese recorrido, les había explicado hacia donde iban y cuánto tiempo les tomaría llegar y ya que llegaran obtendrían su pago.

Los que ya lo conocían sabían de su seriedad cuando estaban acampando, pero los que no, solo lo observaban confundidos.

Anthony se perdía en sus memorias desesperado por querer avanzar más rápido, pero sabía que llevar tanto ganado no era fácil, ni mucho menos seguro, él no iba armado, sin embargo las personas que lo acompañaban eran buenas con el revólver y el rifle y aunque él era un excelente tirador no le gustaba portarlas. Steve lo había enseñado a él y a Tom a disparar, más sin embargo él no era de portar armas, se lo dejaba mejor a las personas que contrataba como seguridad.

-¿Cuánto tiempo falta joven Stevens? – Preguntó uno de los jóvenes vaqueros que recién había contratado.

-Unos cinco días aproximadamente. – Contesto tranquilamente.

-¿Por qué no avanzamos más para llegar antes? –Preguntó cómo ansioso por el tiempo que faltaba.

-No podemos, es mucho ganado y los caballos deben descansar. Mañana llegaremos a uno de los puntos de descanso y ahí se podrán asear. – El muchacho asintió pero no estaba muy convencido él tenía apuro en llegar a su destino.

Los Cornwell llegaron directamente al hogar de Ponny, ya que no sabían exactamente dónde era la ubicación del rancho de Anthony. Llegando ya por la tarde, algo cansados y molidos por el estado del camino el cual estaba lleno de desniveles.

-Buenas tardes – Dijo una voz femenina, tranquila y serena.

-Muy buenas tardes. – Respondió Archie con una sonrisa cálida.

-¿Joven Cornwell? ¡Que gusto volver a verlo! – Dijo la señorita Ponny al percatarse de quien se trataba.

-Señorita Ponny, es un placer volver a verla. – Saludó besando su mano con decoro.

-Bienvenido joven, jóvenes. – Dijo al ver al guapo joven de gafas que estaba junto a él dedicándole una sonrisa amable igual que la de Archie.

-Él es Stear, mi hermano señorita Ponny. – Dijo Archie presentando al inventor. En eso escucharon varios gritos de niños que venían corriendo despavoridos, cada vez se escuchaban más fuerte lo que indicaba que se venían acercando a ellos.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó asombrada la señorita Ponny, cuando de pronto detrás de ellos aparecía una Candy agitada persiguiéndolos muy de cerca.

-¡Candy! – Dijo la señorita Ponny al verla que iba hacia ellos corriendo en persecución de los niños.

-¡Candy! – Dijeron los hermanos girándose al ver al torbellino rubio que venía a toda velocidad, parándose de golpe cuando vio a Stear y Archie frente al hogar.

-¡Stear! ¡Archie! – Gritó emocionada pero abrazándolos, olvidándose por completo de los pequeños que se escudaban tras su madre buscando protección. - ¿Cuándo llegaron?

-Hace un momento. – Dijo Archie viendo con gracia a la rubia. - ¿Qué sucede gatita?

-Después hablamos. – Les dijo a los niños quienes se escabulleron del lugar respirando aliviados.

-¿Qué sucede Candy? – Dijo Stear riendo de los gestos que Candy hacía al amagar a los niños.

-Nada, estos niños que no obedecen que tienen que hacer sus labores. –Dijo simplemente con una sonrisa dedicada a sus primos.

-Vamos Candy, de seguro tú eras más revoltosa. – Dijo Archie y Candy ponía cara de indignación mientras todos reían imaginándose a Candy en su infancia.

-Tiene razón joven Cornwell. – Dijo la hermana María quien se acercaba a ellos para saludar a los dos paladines de su traviesa Candy. – Candy era una verdadera tormenta. – Dijo haciendo una comparación de la rubia como siempre que lo hacía cuando hablaba de ella con alguien más. Todos reían y nadie más que Candy sabía el por qué se le había hecho curiosa esa comparación, el caballo de Anthony así se llamaba ¿Sería una coincidencia? Lo más seguro es que sí, pensaba Candy, aunque no podía evitar pensar que tanto hablaba de ella la hermana María. No tuvo tiempo de indagar más porque pronto fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos.

-¡Candy! – Dijo la señorita Ponny – Invita a los jóvenes Cornwell a pasar. – Le dijo despertándola de sus conjeturas.

Entraron al hogar y ambos muchachos observaron sorprendidos el lugar, sobre todo Archie quien si notaba los cambios que se habían hecho ahí ya que él era el único que había ido a visitarlo junto a su prometida y Albert, alegrándose por el hecho que estuviera progresando.

-Veo que están progresando. – Comentó el gatito con una sonrisa.

-Oh. – Dijo la señorita Ponny emocionada. – Eso ha sido gracias a Tonny. – Contestó acostumbrada a agradecerle a su rubio benefactor.

-¿Tonny? – Preguntaron sorprendidos los hermanos, pero pensaban que eso era muy típico de su primo, siempre ayudar al prójimo.

-¿Por eso han venido? – Preguntó Candy convencida de ello.

Ambos chicos se observaron tímidos y las dos mujeres se retiraron para dejarlos hablar en privado.

-Candy si necesitas puedes usar mi oficina. – Ofreció amable la señorita Ponny, Candy asintió y los dirigió hasta el lugar, mientras seguían observando todo el orfanato.

Candy les ofreció asiento, mientras ella se colocaba en el escritorio rústico de madera que se encontraba ahí.

-¿Ustedes ya lo saben? – Preguntó viéndolos fijamente. - ¿Desde cuándo? – Quería saber si ellos le habían ocultado esa información.

-¿De qué hablas Candy? – Decía Archie seguro, no quería echar todo a perder descubriendo algo que aún no estaban seguros si ella sabía, solo tenían una sospecha. – Yo te prometí que te traería a Stear de la guerra y aquí está. – Dijo encarando a su prima sin apartar la vista de sus ojos.

-Y me da gusto que hayas regresado Stear. – Dijo mirándolo con cariño.

-A mí también Candy. – Dijo encontrándose con los ojos verdes de su prima. – Este hermano terco que tengo no descansó hasta convencerme. – Y ahí estaba la pauta para indagar.

-¿Qué fue lo que te convenció Stear? – Preguntó Candy curiosa, observando que ambos hermanos se miraban uno al otro en complicidad. -¿Acaso fue Anthony? – Preguntó Candy nuevamente ante el asombro y a la vez alivio que sintieron los Cornwell. - ¿O diremos Tonny Stevens?

Continuará…

¿Cómo ven estos primos alegres jajajaja? ninguno quería decir que sabían que Anthony estaba vivo, pero hay que entender que los Cornwell no sabían nada más que lo que la carta decía, y eso era que Anthony aún no se decidía a revelarle su identidad a la rubia. Pero ahora si pueden hablar sin tapujos jejejeje

Espero que estén muy bien todas y cada una de ustedes junto con su familia aquí seguimos Gracias a Dios, escribiendo para despejar un poco el miedo que está en el ambiente y más por las redes sociales. Aunque la verdad nunca había recibido tantos memes por whatsup de bromas y tonterías acerca del coronavirus, en serio que los mexicanos ni eso respetamos, en fin de todas formas me culpo por reírme de lo que me envían, en fin aquí seguimos, Dios quiera que todo pase ya...

Saludos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola señoras hermosas aquí seguimos con la historia, otro capítulo más, espero que estén muy bien todas en sus casitas disfrutando de un poco de lectura. Si no es así y tienen que trabajar les recomiendo que se protejan muy bien y que no se acerquen mucho a las personas, más vale pecar de desconfiado. Recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia sí, así que prohibido saludar con sombrero ajeno jajaja no es apta para menores de edad y no lo hago con fines de lucro. ¡COMENZAMOS!**

**EL HOMBRE QUE MÁS TE AMÓ**

"_**Una de las mejores sensaciones de la vida, es abrazar a una persona después de haberla extrañado tanto".**_

**CAPITULO XIX**

**REENCUENTRO**

-¿Lo sabes? – Preguntó Archie y Candy asintió.

-¿Desde cuándo lo saben ustedes?

-Hace unas semanas. – Contestó Stear. – Pero el viaje en barco y el papeleo para la baja del ejército nos detuvieron.

-¿Desde cuando estás enterada Candy?

-También hace unas semanas. – Dijo más tranquila al saber que no le habían ocultado nada.

-¿Cómo está? – Preguntó Stear ansioso, tenía ganas de verlo.

-Ya no es el mismo de antes. – Dijo Candy bajando su rostro triste, con las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó Archie.

-Es normal. – Dijo Stear. – Ha sufrido un gran trauma, es normal que haya cambiado, sin embargo sigue siendo nuestro primo. – Le dijo dirigiéndose a Archie quien asentía con una sonrisa, seguro de que fuera como fuera estarían ahí para él.

-Candy. –Dijo Archie atrayendo la atención de la rubia. - ¿Has hablado con él?

-No mucho la verdad. – Dijo apenada y frotando sus manos una con la otra.

-¿Qué sucede Candy? – Preguntó de nueva cuenta Archie al verla en esa situación tan nerviosa y ansiosa.

Candy explicó lo que había sucedido desde su llegada y cómo había descubierto que era él y el por qué decía que no era el mismo de antes.

-Por lo que dices Candy, no creo que haya cambiado mucho que digamos. El hogar por lo que veo ha prosperado mucho, los cambios han sido significativos, sigue siendo noble y preocupado por los demás.

-Eso es verdad Candy. – dijo Stear. – Anthony siempre ha sido noble y sobre todo justo.

-Lo sé, pero… - Decía nerviosa ¿Cómo decirles que había cambiado con ella? ¿Cómo decirles que estaba enamorado de alguien más? Y que de ella ya se había olvidado, si lo pensaba bien no era que había cambiado, sino que sus sentimientos para con ella habían cambiado. Era algo que no podía decirles, bastante tenía con que lo supiera Tom.

Salieron del despacho y se dirigieron a la colina, Candy quería mostrarles desde ahí el rancho de Anthony y decirles que todos los alrededores le pertenecían ahora.

-¡Las Dulce Candy! – Dijo emocionado Stear cuando reparó en el pequeño jardín que había al pie del árbol.

-¡Hasta aquí las cultivó! No puedes decir que no es el mismo Candy. – Le dijo Archie.

-Yo traje un rosal el día que me escape de la mansión de las rosas. – Decía Candy. – Pero no pude hacer que creciera mucho. Cuando yo me fui nadie lo cuidaba, sólo lo regaban, pero dejó de florecer, hasta ahora que volví me di cuenta que estaba mucho más grande, que había más rosales y que por fin habían florecido. - Candy no sabía que ese rosal no era el mismo que ella había traído años atrás, sino que Anthony logró de nuevo recrear la rosa en su pequeño invernadero, por eso ya no hubo rosas cerca del padre árbol por muchos años.

-Pobre Anthony, qué dirá cuando vea que en la mansión de las rosas quedan pocas, o ninguna Dulce Candy.

-Nadie las cuida, el jardinero solo hace su trabajo, pero si alguna se seca solo la retira.

-El señor Whitman la plantó en Chicago, tal vez ahí podamos encontrar más.

Ambos chicos observaban el rancho que estaba bajando la colina, era muy grande y se veía bastante próspero.

-¿Ese es el rancho de Tonny? – Preguntó Stear ante la sorpresa de Candy, por cómo lo había llamado. Candy asintió, pero él vio la duda en sus ojos.

-Acordamos llamarlo así para no levantar sospechas. – Dijo entendiendo su duda.

-¿Sospechas?

-Candy, la vida de Tonny corre peligro. – Dijo Archie asustando a Candy por lo dicho. – Los Leagan no saben que vive, y mucho menos que busca justicia, si ellos se llegaran a enterar Tonny – Dijo acentuando el nickname del rubio. – Corregía peligro y tal vez nosotros también. – Candy se acongojaba por lo que le decían, más cuando ella misma no había sido cuidadosa al llamarlo varias veces por su nombre y al hacer mil y un dramas respecto a ello, no había pensado en esa posibilidad.

-¿Albert no puede hacer algo?

-Albert se acaba de enterar, George no había podido localizarlo y me leyó a mí la carta, fui por Stear nos venimos lo más rápido que pudimos, pero ni la tía abuela sabe de esto. – Candy asentía mecánicamente, estaba angustiada.

-No te preocupes Candy, por eso venimos, queremos justicia para nuestro primo y por supuesto recuperarlo. – Decía Stear con una sonrisa tratando de calmar a Candy.

-¡Vaya, Tonny no se ha reprimido mucho, el rancho es muy grande! – Decía Archie para cambiar un poco de tema.

-Y por lo que veo muy próspero. – Decía de nuevo Stear viendo las cabezas de ganado que pastaban en las llanuras. Candy reparó en algo que no había llamado antes su atención y era un pequeño cuarto de cristales que estaba del otro lado de la casa, parecía como un vivero, pero no podía asegurar que lo era.

-Candy ¿Podemos ir a ver a Tonny?

-Tonny no está. – Dijo Candy con su mirada aún triste.

-¿No está? – Preguntaron extrañados los Cornwell.

-Fue a Texas por ganado. Pero está Tom y Jhon en el rancho. – Dijo un poco más animada. – ¿Si quieren los llevo? – Ambos chicos asintieron bajando de la colina para dirigirse al rancho de Tonny, se despidieron de las dos mujeres y avisaron que irían al rancho de Tonny, las dos mujeres les sonrieron con amabilidad y les dieron su bendición agradeciéndoles por estar ahí.

Se subieron al coche más animados, no estaba Tonny pero estaban más cerca de verlo. Candy vio dudosa el automóvil a lo que Stear luego captó su mirada.

-¡Vamos Candy, no es mi auto! – Dijo entre divertido y ofendido. Archie se carcajeó junto con Candy y emprendieron felices el corto trayecto que los llevaba al rancho, mientras las madres de Candy reían por sus ocurrencias.

Llegaron al rancho recorriendo el sendero tan amplio que atravesaban antes de llegar a la casa.

-Buenas tardes. – Saludó Candy al capataz.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Candy. – Contestó el señor muy amablemente, ya la conocía muy bien y sabía que siempre preguntaba por Tonny.

-El joven Tonny no ha regresado de Texas. – Dijo con tranquilidad.

-Ya lo sé, venimos a ver a Tom. – Dijo con una sonrisa apenada de que descubrieron sus primos que ya sabía a quién buscaba.

-El joven Tom está dentro con el joven Jhon. – Dijo el señor dándoles sin problema el pase a la casa.

Los tres jóvenes atravesaron el portal subiendo las escaleras que los llevaban hacia la puerta principal, impresionados con la maravillosa casa que Anthony había construido, era de una sola planta, pero era bastante amplia y podían apostar que muy grande.

-Tom, Jhon. – Llamó Candy abriendo la puerta principal, la cual dirigía a un amplia sala que estaba acondicionada muy campirana, más sin embargo tenía el toque de los Andrew aunque no lo quisiera Anthony admitir.

-Es como estar en la cabaña de los Andrew. – Dijo Archie maravillado con el interior.

-Pero más grande. – Dijo Stear girando en sus talones para observar todo a su alrededor.

Al lado izquierdo había una puerta que dirigía a la oficina de Anthony, de la cual salía Tom al escuchar a Candy que llegaba de visita.

-¡Revoltosa! ¿Qué te trae por acá? – Dijo deteniéndose de pronto al ser sorprendido por la presencia de los jóvenes Cornwell. -¡Stear, Archie! – Saludó feliz de ver a sus otros dos amigos.

-¡Tom! – Dijeron ambos saludándolos con un buen par de palmadas en la espalda que hicieron que ambos chicos hicieran un gesto de dolor, antes la risa contenida de Candy.

-¿Qué los trae por acá? – Decía nervioso.

-El tío abuelo los mandó. – Dijo Candy dirigiéndole a Tom una mirada de "vas a ver no me habías dicho" Tom sonrió con nerviosismo al ver su expresión, y los invitó a pasar al despacho para hablar.

Candy nunca había entrado a ese lugar, y se sorprendió por lo bien arreglado que estaba, admirando los detalles que si bien eran campiranos no le quitaban lo elegante, estaba sorprendida por el buen gusto que había tenido el rubio para decorar la casa.

-¡Wow! Veo que a Tonny le va muy bien. – Dijo Stear.

-No nos podemos quejar. – Dijo Tom orgulloso de su hermano.

-Buenas tardes. – Dijo Jhon el cual también se encontraba dentro de la oficina.

-¿Jhon? – Preguntó Stear, recordando al pequeño niño que creía haber atropellado con su auto.

-¡Hola camarada! – Dijo feliz de ver a los dos muchachos que había conocido a la escasa edad de 8 años.

-¡Estás enorme! – Dijo Stear, ya no era el niño bajito y gordito que recordaba, ahora era un jovencito y estaba más delgado y fornido por el trabajo que ahora desarrollaba en el rancho. - ¿Trabajas aquí? – Preguntó emocionado.

-No, ahora soy un Stevens. – Dijo feliz y orgulloso.

-¿O sea que eres hermano de Tom y Tonny? – Preguntó Archie.

-¡Somos primos! – Dijo Stear muy efusivo. Todos reían del entusiasmo de Stear, quien estaba alegre de que la familia aumentara.

-Tom, yo me tengo que ir. – Dijo Jhon quien tenía una cita con su amor.

-Lo sé Romeo. – Le dijo Tom bromeando con su hermano menor.

-¿Cómo? ¿Ya anda de novio? – Preguntó Stear y Jhon asintió con una sonrisa de enamorado. –Vaya todavía no termina de crecer y ya anda de novio. – Decía Stear graciosamente.

-Mira quien habla. – Decía Candy. – El que ya tenía novia desde los quince también. – Dijo sin poner contener la risa. - Por cierto ¿Qué pasó con Patty?

-Tú no te preocupes Candy, Patty y yo seguimos siendo novios, estamos en contacto por carta, pero de momento no es conveniente que se entere que he regresado. Primero lo primero. – Dijo con seguridad y Candy asintió volteando a ver a Archie.

-Lo mismo con Annie, ella sabe que fui a buscar a Stear, pero aún no le aviso que ya regresamos, cree que lo traeré para la boda y sabe que me está costando trabajo convencerlo. – Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados mientras Stear le hacía una mueca divertida.

Los cuatro chicos se pusieron a hablar poniéndose de acuerdo en lo que harían una vez que regresara Anthony, explicando los Cornwell que Albert ya tenía sus planes por donde iba a comenzar para desenmascarar a los Leagan, pero que tenían que esperar la presencia del patriarca, y más porque también para la mayoría de la familia él seguía de incógnito, muy pocas personas sabían de su identidad y eso ayudaría más en la investigación que se llevaría a cabo y en la manera de como los atraparían.

Tom les ofreció darles un tour por la enorme casa, ya habían visto la gran sala y el despacho, pero aún faltaba mucho por ver, la casa constaba de un gran salón, una oficina, una biblioteca, un salón de lectura, cocina, estancia, seis habitaciones completas con su baño vestidor, un área para lavado y otras actividades domésticas, así como un pequeño vivero el cual no les había mostrado porque temía que Anthony se molestara, nadie entraba ahí, solo él. Eso era sin contar por fuera la casa donde se quedaban los empleados y las caballerizas, un garaje que tenía donde guardaba un automóvil que rara vez usaba.

Candy quedó maravillada con la sala de lectura, estaba muy bien iluminada y eso le recordaba cuando la ponían a leer el enorme libro de los antecedentes de los Andrew. Ella se sentaba cerca del ventanal que había en la sala de lectura de la mansión de las rosas, mientras Anthony y los chicos se colocaban a leer del lado contrario, pero Anthony no podía concentrarse en su lectura por estar admirando a la rubia de ojos verdes, la cual al estar tan cerca de la ventana los rayos del sol chocaban con su rubio cabello y la hacía resplandecer como un ángel dejándolo maravillado con esa imagen, ahí se había inspirado Anthony para recrear ese pequeño espacio que era para ella únicamente.

Al final los llevó a una gran veranda que daba para el lado contrario de la colina de Ponny, era un lugar muy acogedor, amueblado con cómodos sillones y plantas, dejando a la vista el esplendor de un estanque que quedaba muy cerca de ahí.

Candy, estaba maravillada con el lugar, al igual que sus primos.

-Lo ves Candy, este lugar lo diseñó Tonny, y tú solo entrabas y salías como alma que lleva el diablo sin detenerte a mirarlo, "y todo pensando en ti" – Decía Tom para él mismo, pero Stear alcanzó a escucharlo, mientras Tom se apenaba por haber sido descubierto. Stear al darse cuenta le dirigió una mirada de comprensión para que no se sintiera mal por haber sido descubierto.

-¡Es hermoso! – Dijo Candy maravillada, ella solo había estado en la sala, en el cuarto de Tonny y en la cocina, pensando que era un lugar muy bonito y de buen gusto, pero sobre todo muy acogedor.

-¿Tonny lo diseñó? – Preguntó Archie sorprendido. - ¡Vaya que me sorprende mi primo! Esta casa es fabulosa, mucho mejor que la cabaña que remodelaron.

-Tom ¿Cuánto tardará Tonny en volver?

-Generalmente nos lleva como un poco más de dos semanas el viaje, así que más o menos en cuatro o cinco días a lo mucho estará aquí. – Dijo Tom seguro de que Anthony tardaría ese tiempo, sabía que iba solo y que le costaría un poco más arreglárselas para contratar quien le ayudara a dirigir el ganado.

-Bien, entonces regresemos más o menos en una semana. – Dijo Stear.

-¿Se van a ir? – Preguntó Candy.

-No Candy, iremos a Michigan a rentar un cuarto de hotel para estar más cerca, pero estaremos al pendiente.

-¿Por qué no se quedan aquí? – Pregunto Candy. – No creo que a Anthony le importe ¿Verdad Tom?

-Candy tiene razón muchachos, no tiene caso que se vayan, además la casa es muy grande.

-No sé si sea conveniente. – Dijo Stear dudoso. – No sabemos cómo tome Tonny todo esto.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Él estará feliz de verlos! – Dijo Tom palmeando la espalda de ambos muchachos. –Nos podemos entretener montando a caballo, o los puedo llevar al pueblo para que conozcan a alguna much… - No termino de decir que los ojos de Candy ya estaban sobre él con las cejas frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Tom! – Gritó Candy antes de dejarlo continuar. – ¡Ellos tienen novia y son mis amigas y además una de ellas es casi nuestra hermana!

-Tranquila Candy, sé que este par ya está como quien dice casado, pero no tiene nada de malo ver…

-¡Nada! Si te atreves a hacer eso te las verás conmigo. – Tom reflejó una cara de nervios que no podía con ella y unas gotas de sudor aparecían por su frente.

-Vamos Candy, es broma. – Decía Archie tratando de tranquilizarla y recordando el codazo que les había propinado a él y su hermano aquella vez que salieron a pasear con las enfermeras en Chicago.

-Más les vale, sino yo misma les diré a las chicas. – Les dijo dándoles un codazo en sus costados nuevamente. – A ver Tom ¿Tú por qué no buscas una novia para ti? – Preguntó curiosa viendo a los ojos a su hermano buscando que le iba a contestar.

-¿Cómo Tom, no te has comprometido? – Preguntaba Stear curioso. – Recuerdo que la vez que vinimos antes de irnos a Inglaterra estaba una muchacha pelirroja de ojos azules y grandes rizos que suspiraba por ti y tú por ella. ¿Cómo se llamaba Archie?

-Magdalena, creo. – Dijo Archie no muy seguro, mientras los ojos de Candy se prendían furiosos solo con escuchar el nombre de esa muchacha.

-Es una larga historia muchachos. – Dijo suspirando tranquilo.

-Anda detrás de Anthony. – Dijo Candy cruzando los brazos y volteando su mirada hacia otro lado, impidiendo que sus primos y Tom la observaran celosa, pero no era muy fácil de ocultarlo sobre todo para Tom.

-¿Cómo es eso? ¿Qué pasó? – Dijo Stear preocupado al ver la tensión que se había formado, no le quedó de otra al vaquero más que relatarles a los Cornwell el frustrado intento de compromiso que había tenido con la famosa Magdalena.

-Lo siento tanto Tom. – Decía Stear sincero.

-Sí Tom, sé lo que es eso. – Dijo Archie recordando cómo también ellos habían perdido el amor de Candy por la aparición del rubio en su vida, no podían culparlo era un galán natural, era guapo y noble, y eso atraía a las chicas.

-No te preocupes Tom, ya llegará la que te mire a ti como Candy veía a Anthony. –Dijo Stear ante la mirada de asombro de Candy, riéndose todos menos Candy quien los miraba entre molesta y divertida por las bromas que hacían a costillas de ella y Anthony.

-Quien sabe, tal vez ya llegó. – Dijo Tom con un rostro de enamorado que no podía con él.

-¿De verdad? – Preguntó Candy curiosa al ver el rostro bobo que aparecía en su hermano mayor.

-Sí, ya tengo mi Candy para Tonny, mi Patty para Stear o mi Annie para Archie. – Dijo riendo nervioso, pensando que tal vez ya había hablado más de la cuenta. Candy se había sonrojado por lo primero que había mencionado, aunque pensó que era Magdalena para Tonny y eso le hacía sentir un profundo pesar en su pecho.

-Dirás Magdalena para Tonny. – Dijo bajando la vista triste, mientras bajaba sus manos y arrugaba nerviosa su falda.

-¿Qué dices Candy? – Preguntó Archie confundido ya que él había entendido que Magdalena estaba tras Anthony pero no al revés.

-Nada muchachos yo me retiro. – Dijo Candy desanimada dejando a los tres muchachos confundidos, estaba tan triste que no le preguntó a Tom quien era la muchacha quien lo había enamorado y eso por lo pronto era un alivio para Tom, quien no sabía cómo lo tomarían ellos al descubrirlo.

-¡Candy! – Dijo Stear triste por cómo había salido del rancho tratando de seguirla.

-Déjala Stear, más vale que se acostumbren a ver ese espectáculo. – Dijo Tom.

-¿Qué sucede con ese par? – Preguntó Stear.

-Ambos están hechos un lío, ninguno de los dos acepta que se aman uno al otro. Tonny porque aún guarda resentimiento porque Candy se enamoró del actor y Candy porque cree que Tonny está enamorado de Magdalena.

-¿Y no es así? – Preguntó Archie hasta cierto punto molesto.

-Tonny ha sido muy reservado en sus sentimientos, pero estoy completamente seguro que no ama a Magdalena, es más ni quiera le gusta, por más que trate de convencerme que ya olvidó a Candy, varias veces a "pensado" en voz alta y se delata solo. – Dijo explicándoles a los Cornwell lo que él sabía.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? – Preguntaba Archie, quien no podía ocultar la molestia que le provocaba que Anthony hubiera olvidado a Candy cuando él y su hermano habían sacrificado sus sentimientos para que ellos fueran felices.

Tom comentó a los hermanos todo lo sucedido con Anthony los últimos años les contó sobre su sufrimiento y sobre el cómo ha rechazado a las muchachas que lo han pretendido y como ha rechazado a las propuestas de varios caballeros que han querido formalizar un compromiso para sus hijas.

-Pobre Anthony, me imagino que debió sufrir mucho. – Decía Stear con nostalgia al imaginarse a su primo en silla de ruedas y con el corazón roto. – Tienes razón Tom, él debe seguir amando a Candy, un amor como el que él tenía por ella no pudo haber sido olvidado así nada más, mucho menos tratándose del Tonny que conocemos.

Archie había aminorado ya la molestia que había tenido al principio, escuchando con dolor todo lo que el rubio había padecido por Candy.

-¿Y Candy seguirá enamorada de Terry? – Preguntó Stear. Quien ya sabía por su hermano que se habían separado y que Candy había sufrido un tiempo por ello.

-No. – Dijo Tom seguro. – Ella misma me dijo que ya no lo amaba.

-¿Y porque no le has dicho a Tonny? – Preguntó Stear confuso.

-Primero porque me lo acaba de confesar hace unos días y segundo porque ya he metido mucho la pata como para revelárselo y traicionar la confianza que Candy me tuvo, es algo que ambos tienen que resolver. – Dijo seguro, no se negaría a ayudarlos, él mismo lo deseaba, pero también no podía revelar algo que le habían dicho en confianza ya bastante había tenido con abrir la bocota delante de ellos. Además quien le aseguraba que Anthony le creyera.

Los tres chicos platicaron hasta muy entrada la noche. Decidieron guardar el automóvil junto al de Anthony, bajaron sus maletas y Tom les proporcionó las habitaciones que según Anthony les había hecho para cada uno de ellos, las cuales estaban ubicadas de la misma manera que en Lakewood en la mansión de las rosas, inclusive Candy tenía una habitación ahí, la cual estaba frente a la de Anthony.

-Creo que Anthony nos tuvo siempre en sus pensamientos. – Dijo Stear con melancolía.

-Igual que nosotros a él Stear.

-¿Y esta habitación? – Preguntó Archie curioso llamándole la atención que era la única que no le habían dicho de quien era.

-Es la habitación de Candy. – Dijo Tom.

-¿De Candy? – Dijeron sorprendidos los Cornwell.

-¿Ya ven por qué estoy seguro que aún la ama? Él hizo una réplica de su habitación en Lakewood, según me dijo, igual en el hogar de Ponny solo que ahí la hizo más pequeña por el espacio.

Tom se despidió dejando que ambos chicos se acomodaran en sus respectivas habitaciones. Archie entraba a su habitación y Stear a la suya quedándose ambos muy asombrados al ver la similitud de las habitaciones, eran como las de la mansión, casi iguales incluso el acomodo de los muebles era muy similar. Ambos chicos se encontraron en el pasillo.

-¿Es igual? – Preguntaron al unísono contestando con un movimiento de cabeza. No cabía duda que también su primo los había extrañado bastante, se retiraron a dormir pero ninguno podía conciliar el sueño, ya era tarde y sus ojos se posaban en la foto que estaba colocada en una de las mesitas de noche. Era una foto de los cuatro montados en su caballo el día de la cacería, la última foto que se habían tomado los cuatro juntos ¿Cómo la había conseguido? Esa foto ni ellos la tenían, pero se alegraban de verla por fin.

Anthony llegó muy entrada la madrugada, metiendo el ganado por la parte trasera. El ruido que había ocasionado hizo que Tom se levantara junto con Jhon quienes ya sabían lo que había que hacer cuando llegaba ganado nuevo.

-Tony ¿Cómo es posible que hayas llegado tan pronto? – Pregunto Tom sorprendido.

-Hice menos tiempo de ida y de venida. – Contestó tranquilamente.

-¿Menos tiempo? ¿Cuánto hiciste?

-De ida hice tres días.

-¿Tres días? ¿Tú estás loco?

-Cambié de caballo Tom, no te preocupes.

-Ese no es el problema.

-Tom estoy muy cansado, voy a ducharme para ir a dormir. – Le dijo simplemente dándole un abrazo fraterno antes de retirarse a su habitación dejando a Tom con la duda de cuál había sido la prisa de regresar tan pronto.

-Pero… _Candy. –_ Pensó el vaquero y lo dejó retirarse a descansar.

Lo bueno que hacía calor y el agua fría le agradaba al rubio, quien se relajaba en la tina del baño. Tom no tuvo tiempo de avisarle que Stear y Archie habían llegado esa tarde y los chicos aunque habían escuchado no se atrevían a salir de su habitación, era tarde y quería descansar, habían escuchado, así que ambos reprimieron las ganas de ver a su primo y decidieron esperar hasta mañana, los nervios los seguían invadiendo. Anthony estaba igual, no sabía por qué pero se sentía ansioso, ya casi amanecía así que decidió cambiarse de ropa con una camisa a cuadros, sus jeans vaqueros de corte recto, sus botas, chaleco y su texana a juego. Salió de su cuarto y se fue por tormenta, la llamó con un chiflido agudo y después un grito.

-¡Tormenta! – Dijo el rubio y la yegua relinchaba emocionada al encuentro de su dueño, al cual había extrañado todos esos días. Acarició a su fiel animal gustoso dándole cariño y montándola para después emprender el camino. Por instinto se dirigió a la colina de Ponny, desde donde podía observar la ventana del cuarto de Candy, suspirando enamorado y desesperado por verla.

Los Cornwell se levantaron al escuchar el grito de Anthony a su caballo y ambos se levantaron para ir a ver a su primo.

-¿Creen que ya es tiempo? – Preguntó Tom, ambos hermanos asintieron felices, nerviosos y ansiosos.

-Bien, vamos. – Dijo Tom para mostrarles el camino que había seguido el rubio, ya se lo sabía de memoria, era lo primero que hacía luego de volver de un viaje, se encontrara o no la pecosa.

Anthony seguía observando la ventana de su amada suspirando y desmontando para admirar las rosas.

-Creo que aún no se levanta. – Dijo una voz bastante familiar a sus espaldas, recordando una charla acontecida hacía seis años atrás, cuando Anthony paseaba ansioso afuera de la recámara de Candy.

-Creo que va a tardar unas horas más. – Dijo otra voz que se incluía en la plática, también recordando cuando afuera del cuarto de Candy se encontraba a su primo y a su hermano Stear esperando a Candy. Anthony sentía un nudo en la garganta y su corazón palpitaba emocionado, urgiéndole contestar ese diálogo ya una vez repasado en su tierna juventud.

-La esperaría una eternidad, tan solo por ver sus ojos brillar. – Contestó levantándose lentamente para girarse a ver a sus hermanos, quienes lo observaban alto y fornido y sobre todo lo galán que lucía de vaquero. -¡Stear, Archie! – Dijo con su voz quebrándose por la emoción de verlos ahí a ambos, estaban igual de apuestos solo que más altos, eran el mismo par de muchachos uno bien vestido y el otro con su porte más relajado pero igual de pulcro que su hermano.

-¡Anthony! – Dijeron ambos rompiendo la promesa de no llamarle así, pero la emoción les había ganado y aunque ambos se habían dado una palmada mental, sabían que únicamente estaban ellos tres fundidos en un largo y fraternal abrazo, recordando como en los viejos tiempos se abrazaban con el mismo gusto.

-¡Los extrañé mucho! – Decía Anthony con dificultad mientas las lágrimas le brotaban por sus bellos ojos.

-Nosotros a ti hermano. – Decía Stear sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-Nos hiciste mucha falta. – Dijo Archie imprimiendo sus manos en la espalda de su primo, creyendo que era un sueño, un maravilloso sueño.

Los tres Andrew estaban por fin reunidos nuevamente, pero ya no eran los mismos adolescentes que habían dejado de verse por seis largos años, ahora eran unos jóvenes hombres que comenzaban la dura vida adulta, a sus 18 a 20 años que tenía los tres eran considerados ya unos hombres listos para dirigir el rumbo de sus vidas y así era, los tres habían emprendido caminos distintos y uno de ellos renacía para quedarse a su lado ahora sí para siempre.

Sus rostros reflejaban la felicidad de verse, la emoción del encuentro impedía a los tres muchachos hablar con decoro, no podían articular bien las palabras era tanta su dicha que ese abrazo parecía eterno. Las lágrimas aparecían en el rostro de los tres apuestos caballeros, sin sentir vergüenza alguna, al contario la confianza que había entre ellos no había menguado, era como si nunca se hubieran dejado de ver y era como revivir la época en la que más de una vez terminaron abrazados llorando consolándose entre ellos para protegerse, sus almas solitarias siempre se habían refugiado entre sí y la última vez que habían protagonizado esa escena fue cuando Candy fue enviada a México, la siguiente fue solo con dos de ellos al perder a su primo del alma, pero ahora la vida les regresaba la oportunidad de tener al integrante más importante de los Andrew después del patriarca, según los rangos de la familia Andrew.

-¿Cuándo llegaron? – Preguntó Anthony secándose las lágrimas y levantándose los tres al mismo tiempo ya que la fuerza de sus piernas los había abandonado y los había hecho terminar de rodillas al pasto junto a las Dulce Candy.

-Ayer. – Contestó Stear.

-¿Cómo se enteraron?

-Por tu carta. – Contestó Archie. – El tío autorizó a que yo la leyera, creyendo que era de Candy y al no estar él cerca creyó que era importante, pero no se imaginó cuán importante era.

-Me imaginé que tardaría en obtener respuesta, pero ¿Por qué tardaron tanto tiempo? Él tío está en África, pero ¿Y ustedes?- Preguntó concierta travesura al reproche que les hacía a sus primos.

Iban caminando seguidos por tormenta hacia el rancho de Anthony nuevamente, sabía que no habían dormido bien por las ojeras que cargaban así que los dirigió de nuevo al rancho para que se recuperaran.

-Tuve que ir por este tonto hasta Inglaterra. – Dijo Archie dando un leve coscorrón a Stear.

-¿Inglaterra? Pensé que ya habían regresado hace tiempo por lo de la guerra.

-Y así fue, pero a mi hermano le dio por ir a jugar a los soldaditos.

-¿Te fuiste a la Guerra Stear? – Pregunto sorprendido.

-Primero que nada no me fui a jugar. Ese lugar es como el mismo infierno, al estar ahí comprendes que no tienes por qué matar a un individuo que no conoces, todos reflejamos el mismo miedo, sin embargo tienes que decidir si eres tú o el que porta el uniforme enemigo. – Dijo Stear endureciendo su mirada fijándola en el horizonte.

-Lo siento hermano. – Dijo Archie arrepentido de sus palabras.

-Nunca imaginé que alguien como tú fuera a la guerra Stear.

-¿Alguien como yo? – Preguntó confuso, mientras Anthony asentía.

-Sí, alguien tan noble, justo y sobre todo pacifista, tú eras el último que peleaba cuanto tenías una discusión con Archie.

-¿Pero qué dices Tonny? Si tú eras el que siempre nos separaba a Archie y a mí.

-Sí, pero siempre iniciaba Archie.

-¡Oye! – Dijo Archie protestando mientras los otros dos jóvenes reían emocionados.

Llegaron al rancho y Tom ya estaba preparando el desayuno junto con Jhon, los Cornwell se sorprendieron de lo hacendosos que eran los Stevens, la señora que los atendió la noche anterior no se veía por ningún lado. Anthony los llevó al gran comedor que se encontraba al lado opuesto de la sala era un cuarto grande con una mesa para veinte personas.

-¡Vaya Tonny! Tu casa es fabulosa. – Dijo Stear volviendo a admirar los detalles del lugar.

-Tiene razón Stear, Tonny, es fabulosa. – Decía Archie y Anthony sonreía por el modo en que lo llamaban, sabía que lo hacían por su seguridad.

-Gracias pero el mérito se lo debo al señor Steve Stevens, mi padre. – Dijo con orgullo. – Él me enseñó a trabajar y todo lo que sé del campo, y con la ayuda de Tom y Jhon hemos prosperado bastante. Después de la muerte de nuestro padre parece que nos ayudó desde el cielo y las cosas mejoraron bastante. Yo diseñé esta casa, pero entre los tres la hicimos, así que no solo es mía.

-Eso dice Tonny porque es muy noble. – Dijo Tom quien acompañado de Jhon servía los platos en la mesa para disponerse a desayunar los cinco. – Pero la verdad es que él solo levantó todo esto, a Jhon y a mí nos pertenece el rancho Stevens, que está al otro lado del pueblo, el cual sigue produciendo pero decidimos vivir aquí hasta que Tonny traiga a la dueña del rancho. – Dijo refiriéndose a Candy al dirigir su rostro rumbo al hogar de Ponny, cosa que todos entendieron.

-Vaya Tonny, haces que me de envidia. – Dijo Archie siendo honesto.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó Anthony sonriendo. – Por lo que veo a ti no te va nada mal primo. – Dijo viendo lo elegante que vestía como siempre.

-Pero lo que hago es porque nadie más quiso hacerlo. – Dijo con un deje de melancolía.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Anthony desconcertado, no entendía las palabras de su primo y esperaba la respuesta al verlo hasta cierto punto un poco inconforme con lo que hacía con su vida.

Continuará…

Listo!, espero que les haya gustado el encuentro de los tres Andrew, quedó algo largo pero tenía que suceder, ellos son una parte importante en la vida del rubio y tenían que llegar a completar la trama de la historia. Ojalá que estén muy bien todas, yo aquí apurándome a avanzar la historia no vaya a ser que se queden con ella inconclusa y eso no me gustaría jejejeje me gusta terminar lo que empiezo jejejeje. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en los comentarios Besos!

Saludos!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola señoras y señoritas hermosas ¿Cómo lo están pasando? Espero que no tan mal, espero que estén disfrutando esos días de vacaciones y a ver el lado bueno de las cosas como que la contaminación está bajando bastante, creo que el mundo nos jaló las orejas gacho para ver si así aprendemos a cuidarlo un poco más… pero de todas formas hay que cuidarnos y cuidar a los nuestros, por favor protéjanse mucho.**

**Los personajes de Candy, no me pertenecen pero estoy jugando con ellos un ratito para convencerme que Anthony y Candy fueron felices para siempre, lo hago sin fines de lucro, es por mera diversión, no es apto para personas menores de edad. ¡Comenzamos!**

"_**Tu misión no es buscar el amor, sino destruir todas las barreras que has creado en tu interior para no verlo. Mi misión es difícil, pero no imposible"**_

**EL HOMBRE QUE MÁS TE AMÓ**

**CAPITULO X**

**MISIÓN**

-A que mi hermano tomó el lugar que tú deberías de haber llevado, Tonny.- Dijo Stear seguro de lo que hablaba ante la mirada de confusión de Anthony.- Verás Tonny, el tío Albert tampoco quería ser el patriarca de la familia y tampoco estaba listo, al igual que tú era un alma libre que decidía por él mismo y al ser el patriarca debería decidir por los demás de la familia y ese sería tú cargo al retirarse el tío. Pero con tú "muerte" el cargo se desplazó hacia mí y Archie en tercer puesto, nos comenzaron a preparar a los dos al igual que al tío, sólo que él ya tenía unos años de ventaja, pero yo me fui a la guerra sin avisar dejando sólo a mi hermano con el nuevo cargo. Así mientras el tío se tomó otro año sabático, ya que aún no lo presentan ante el Clan por no tener la edad para hacerlo, Archie es el encargado de realizar el trabajo pero aún bajo la supervisión de la tía Elroy y el tío "abuelo". – Dijo entre comillas.

-¿Por eso no han presentado al tío como el patriarca?

-Sí Tonny, el tío es muy joven y la tía tiene miedo que al darse cuenta la familia de Escocia pelee el puesto por ello aún no quiere presentarlo, la edad mínima para ser el patriarca es de 28 años y Albert aún no los cumple.

-Y todos pensábamos que el tío abuelo era un hombre de 80 años.

-Y así siguen pensando la mayoría del Clan al que pertenecemos, creen que el tío William Albert, es William, nuestro abuelo.

-¿Y al presentar a Albert que harán? ¿Fingir otro funeral? – Dijo Anthony con ironía en su voz pero con una profunda tristeza.

-Es lo más seguro. – Contestó Stear.

-Esa sed de poder es lo que siempre me hizo sentir avergonzado de los Andrew. – Dijo Anthony con su rostro triste. – Y es por eso que dudo en volver, lo único que me anima, es hacer justicia para poder comenzar mi vida sin miedos, para tener una vida plena con… - Iba a decir Candy, pero se detuvo en su momento.

-Te entendemos. – Dijo Stear quien no fue el único que entendió a quién se refería, pero sí el único que habló.

-Bueno vamos a desayunar que se enfría. – Dijo Jhon quien estaba hambriento, pero por educación esperaba que los chicos terminaran su plática.

-¿Y no nos hará daño? – Preguntó Archie desconfiado de que Tom hubiera preparado el desayuno.

-¿Qué te sucede Archie? – Dijo Tom con falsa indignación. – Yo soy el que mejor cocina de los tres.

-Tiene razón Tom muchachos, él es el que mejor la hace de mujer. – Dijo Anthony en son de burla.

-¡Oye! – Dijo Tom, ahora sí indignado dando un palmada al hombro de Anthony mientras los demás comenzaban a reír y a probar sus alimentos.

-Muchachos ¿Han sabido algo de mi padre? – Preguntó con cierto temor Anthony, él sabía que su padre siempre se mantenía de viaje y casi nunca lo había visto, pero aun así de él nunca había podido averiguar nada. – Fue del único que no pude averiguar nada. - Dijo con melancolía.

-La última vez que lo vimos. – Dijo Stear viendo con tristeza a Archie quien lo animaba a continuar. – Fue cuando fue a recoger tus pertenencias y ya nunca volvimos a saber de él, solo que sus barcos siguen trabajando, pero él ya no. – Dijo Stear formándose un silencio en la mesa que solo era interrumpido por el ruido de los cubiertos.

-Bien, después me encargaré de buscarlo. – Dijo tratando de verse más animado.

En eso escucharon un barullo afuera y una voz que era conocida para todos. Anthony fue el primero en levantarse diciendo que lo esperaran, que él averiguaría que sucedía. Los demás se quedaron en la mesa para darle la oportunidad a Anthony de estar un rato con Candy sin ser interrumpidos.

Anthony salió deteniéndose en el pequeño porche que adornaba la entrada de la casa, viendo como uno de los trabajadores recién contratados molestaba a Candy.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó con la voz fuerte y llena de furia. Candy se sobresaltó pero al reconocer esa voz se le iluminó el rostro y se fue hacia él de inmediato abrazándolo por instinto y Anthony correspondía a aquel abrazo como lo hacía cuando eran adolescentes, la protegía bajo su brazo reclamándola como propia mientras miraba al muchacho de más o menos su edad, era el mismo que quería que se apurara a llegar, sin importarle el cansancio de los animales o los demás hombres.

-¿Qué está pasando Jack? – Preguntó observándolo con molestia y desconfianza en sus ojos.

-Nada patrón. – Respondió conteniendo el coraje por la interrupción recibida.

-¿Estás bien princesa? – Le preguntó a Candy con un tono más dulce y tranquilo, pero la sangre le hervía de coraje al pensar que alguien la estuviera incordiando.

-Sí, pero este joven... – Dijo con ironía, sin embargo decidió no delatarlo, no quería ocasionar problemas a su rubio y menos por su culpa. – ... no fue nada... – Quien no terminó de explicar que Anthony dirigió una mirada asesina a su empleado.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – Le preguntó molesto, había notado la molestia en el rostro de Candy.

-Nada patrón. – Dijo de nuevo con falsa amabilidad. – Yo solo le decía a la señorita lo hermosa que es. – Dijo defendiéndose.

-Esas no fueron sus palabras, además yo le dije que no se me acercara y usted no hizo caso. – Decía Candy también molesta y era verdad Anthony lo vio demasiado cerca de ella.

-Te prohíbo volverte acercar a mi prometida. – Le dijo en un tono de advertencia. – Ella es mi novia y no quiero que vuelvas siquiera a pensar en molestarla. – Le dijo furioso, pero conteniendo su enojo en los puños de su mano y en la quijada que se le trababa de coraje. Candy estaba sorprendida por las palabras del rubio, sin embargo no lo desmintió, al contrario cuando la reclamó como su prometida su corazón se alegró emocionado acelerándose bastante y se aferró más a su cuerpo, Anthony lo sintió con agrado más por el enfrentamiento con aquel osado muchacho no se inmutó, por lo menos no lo demostró, pero su corazón también comenzó a latir con un ritmo diferente al que lo estaba haciendo.

-Retírate con el resto de los empleados, atrás está el lugar en donde van a dormir y alimentarse. – Le dijo como una orden. Nunca trataba mal a sus empleados, nunca los humillaba, pero tampoco le había tocado un impertinente como ese y por defender a Candy de cualquiera era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

-Entendido patrón. – Dijo el muchacho quien con los puños apretados y la mandíbula tensa por el coraje dirigió una mirada hacia la rubia quien no hizo más que abrazar más al rubio y después volvió la mirada a su patrón, retirándose molesto al lugar donde lo habían enviado.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Tom quien se había impacientado por la demora de Anthony y al escuchar la forma que hablaba decidió averiguar qué pasaba.

-Contraté a tres muchachos para que me ayudaran a dirigir el ganado. – Dijo Anthony, sin dar más explicaciones Tom escuchaba atento. – Uno de ellos faltó el respeto a Candy.

-¿Qué te dijo revoltosa? – Preguntó ofendido Tom.

-Eso ya no importa Tom, Tonny me defendió. – Dijo Candy quien seguía abrazada a Anthony y el continuaba abrazándola, pero lentamente lo fue soltando apenada, pero él la retuvo agarrando su mano sintiendo como miles de mariposas comenzaban a volar en su estómago.

-¿Quién fue? – Preguntó Tom serio al ver a Anthony.

-Se llama Jack. – Encárgate de él. – Dijo Anthony entendiendo Tom lo que tenía que hacer con ese joven impertinente y mala leche.

Candy seguía en las nubes por el contacto con Anthony y él parecía de lo más normal, mientras caminaba con ella hacia el interior de su hogar.

-¿Cómo te fue? – Preguntó tímida sin soltarse de su agarre.

-Bien. – Contestó con una sonrisa al voltear a verla. – Pero ahora estoy mucho mejor. Te extrañé. – Le dijo viéndola fijamente a los ojos, Candy bajó la mirada apenada por el intenso color rojo que había obtenido su rostro por sus palabras y por la forma en que se las había dicho, entendiendo ella que estaba mejor por estar a su lado, lo mismo que pensaba ella.

-Y yo a ti. - Dijo ella con apenas un susurro, pero que fue alcanzado a ser escuchado perfectamente por Anthony quien le dirigió la sonrisa más hermosa de todas, feliz por la respuesta obtenida.

Llegaron hasta el comedor y todos observaban que Anthony la llevaba de la mano y como ella no apartaba la vista del lazo que formaban. Para Anthony, el tenerla así era algo tan normal, no había reparado que esa acción tenía más de seis años que no se llevaba a cabo, el calor que su mano le daba lo hacía sentirse infinitamente bien, no fue hasta que llegó ante los demás que se dio cuenta, cuando captó la mirada de los demás hacia donde estaba dirigida.

-Perdón Candy. – Dijo apenado, sintiéndose ahora nervioso por ese acto que había hecho involuntario. Candy le sonrió tiernamente sin soltarlo, aferrando un poco más su mano a la de él para no avergonzarlo más.

-¿Ya desayunaste, Candy? – Preguntó Jhon haciendo que todos se centraran en otra cosa.

-Ya, gracias Jhon. – Contestó tímida.

-Toma asiento por favor Candy. – Dijo Anthony colocándola a su lado derecho mientras abría la silla para que se sentara, pero sintiendo ambos frío en sus manos al deshacer ese contacto tan simple que los había hecho ilusionarse.

-Buenos días Candy. – Dijeron los Cornwell, quienes ya estaban acostumbrados que cuando Anthony estaba presente ellos pasaban a segundo plano.

-Buenos días muchachos, con lo que pasó se me olvidó saludar. – Dijo apenada.

-¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó Archie pensando que era algo bueno lo que había pasado entre ellos.

-Un idiota faltó el respeto a Candy. – Dijo Tom quien se unía a la mesa y se sentaba en otro lugar, ya que Candy ocupaba el lugar que había tenido.

-¿Cómo? – Preguntaron los demás.

-¿Quién fue Tonny? – Preguntó Jhon indignado ya que ninguno de los trabajadores que había en el racho tendrían el valor de hacer semejante cosa, todos eran personas buenas y decentes, si bien eran humildes habían sabido elegirlos muy bien, además todos conocían a la señorita Candy.

-Es un empleado que contraté sólo para que me ayudara a dirigir el ganado, solo era temporal, pero aun así ya me aseguré de que no vuelva a trabajar para mí. – Dijo esto mirando a Tom quien asintió con la mirada.

Tom había dado instrucciones al capataz de que le pagara bien por sus servicios pero que se asegurara que no volviera, los otros dos muchachos que lo acompañaban habían recibido el mismo pago. Los dejarían descansar un poco y los alimentarían, pero después de eso tendrían que abandonar el rancho antes que el día terminara.

-¿Cuándo llegaste Tonny? – Preguntó Candy.

-Hoy por la madrugada. – Le contestó mirándola a los ojos, con esa mirada tan azul y profunda que él tenía.

-Pensé que tardarías más tiempo. – Contestaba nerviosa por esa mirada que tenía tiempo no veía y que había extrañado bastante, nunca había podido olvidar la manera tan profunda y amorosa con la que la observaba, era como si quisiera leer sus más íntimos pensamientos.

-Hice todo por volver antes. – Le decía aún con la mirada fija en ella, poniéndole atención, demostrándole que ella era lo más importante en ese momento, sin embargo la mirada fija en ella no evitaba ponerla nerviosa.

-Entonces tú tampoco has dormido, tienes que descansar aún está muy reciente tú recuperación.

-¿Recuperación? - Preguntó Archie volteando a ver al rubio y a Candy alternando las miradas, al igual que Stear, ambos esperaban respuesta.

-No es nada. – Dijo Anthony restándole importancia al asunto. – Hace unas semanas tuve una insolación y Candy fue la encargada de cuidarme. – Dijo Anthony mirándola nuevamente agradecido con ella.

-Estuvo muy grave. – Dijo Candy. – Estuvo delirando y apenas se reestableció salió rumbo a Texas por el ganado.

-¿Delirando? – Dijo Anthony, eso no se lo habían dicho. – Miró a Jhon y a Tom, ambos voltearon su mirada a otro lado.

-Veré si ya pagaron a esos tipos. – Dijo Tom levantándose apurado.

-Yo tengo cosas que hacer. – Dijo Jhon saliendo tras de Tom para evitar abrir la boca.

-¿Qué fue lo que dije? – Preguntó Anthony confundido al ver a sus hermanos abandonar el comedor en una huida que resultaba cómica. Candy se sonrojó bastante, bajando tímida el rostro.

-Nada, solo decía que no te dejara, que no querías estar solo. –Dijo tímidamente y a la vez triste porque ella se refería a Magdalena.

-Vaya, nada fuera de lo normal. – Dijo Stear ante la risa de Archie, pero lo que ellos no sabían era que Candy había mal interpretado las cosas y que por eso Tom y Jhon habían preferido irse antes de escuchar otra discusión por parte de los rubios.

-También le decías que la habías extrañado… -Continuó con el mismo tono de voz.

-¿A quién? – Preguntó nuevamente confundido al ver que se refería a una tercera persona.

-A Magdalena. – Dijo más triste de lo normal, bajando un poco la voz al mismo tiempo que bajaba su rostro afligida.

-Vaya que deliraba. –Dijo incrédulo. – Debo haberla confundido. – Dijo buscando su verde mirada, la cual luego encontró al escucharlo decir eso. Candy sintió su cara arder y que las mariposas en su estómago salían volando asustadas.

-Bueno. – Decía nerviosa. – Yo venía a ver a los muchachos para ver cómo habían amanecido, tengo que retirarme.

-Candy espera... – En eso entraba la señora Romina y le avisaba que alguien lo esperaba.

-Joven Tonny, lo esperan en la sala. - Dijo con algo de incomodidad en su voz, la buena señora tampoco toleraba a la insistente muchacha, pero le había insistido tanto que decidió anunciarla por fin.

-¿A mí? – Preguntó confundido ya que nadie sabía que había llegado.

-La señorita Fuller. – Dijo rodeando lo ojos y volteo a ver a Candy quien solamente dio la vuelta y se fue.

-¡Candy! – Dijo Anthony tras ella, siguiéndole el paso.

Candy saludó a Magdalena de no muy buena gana, sin embargo fue amable con ella e incluso le sonreía, y cuando esta enfocó a Anthony le cerró el paso para que no siguiera tras la enfermera.

-¡Tonny! ¡Es verdad que has llegado! – Dijo emocionada de verlo.

-¡Candy! – Repitió Anthony sin importarle mucho la muchacha, pero al ver que la dueña de su tormento ya había abandonado la casa se dirigió a Magdalena cambiando su semblante. -¿Quién te dijo que había llegado? – Preguntó dudoso, no le gustaría descubrir que era vigilado por la chica, como muchos lo decían por el pueblo.

-Mi padre te vio cuando llegaba de Lakewood.

-¿De Lakewood? – Preguntaron los primos que veían la escena de la empalagosa muchacha y el gesto no muy conforme de Anthony. Vaya que lo conocían muy bien.

-¿Ha pasado algo en Lakewood? –Preguntó Anthony recordando lo que le habían dicho de la tía abuela.

-Que yo sepa no, solo la paciente que tiene papá, es una vieja con mucho dinero, pero al parecer no es nada de cuidado, papá dice que es más miedo el que tiene de lo que realmente le pasa. -Dijo la muchacha tranquilizando un poco a los chicos.

-Ellos son mis primos. – Dijo sin ahondar mucho en las presentaciones. – Stear y Archie. – En seguida vuelvo. – Les dijo a los muchachos quien no podían aguantar su risa por la huida que hacía frente aquella muchacha, que era la misma que Tom les había presentado años atrás, de la cual les había dicho que estaba muy enamorado.

-Pero… - Fue lo único que pudo decir la pobre, cuando Anthony ya estaba fuera de la casa.

Anthony quería seguir a Candy, pero al salir se encontró con Jack el tipo que había osado a ofender a su pecosa, dirigiéndole una mirada retadora, miró a lo lejos que Candy ya había llegado al hogar, así que él no había visto en donde vivía. No le dijo nada, solamente se inclinó levemente como a modo de despedida, pero Anthony vio en su mirada algo que no le había simpatizado, sonrió desconfiado y Tom se acercó a él para decirle lo que había pasado.

-¿Dónde están los otros dos muchachos?

-Quieren hablar contigo Tonny.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Al parecer quieren trabajar aquí. – Dijo Tom sin dejar ambos de seguir el rumbo que había tomado aquel sujeto, el cual había dicho que se dirigía a Chicago, cuando Anthony lo había contratado, al igual que los otros dos jóvenes. Anthony se dirigió a la pequeña administración que tenía detrás de la casa, donde se encontraban los empleados sin importarle que había dejado a la chica en compañía de sus primos.

Tanto Anthony como Tom hablaron con los dos jóvenes, los cuales habían dicho que hace tiempo conocían a Jack y que no estaban de acuerdo en sus acciones, que habían decidido ir a Chicago en busca de trabajo, pero que al saber lo que había hecho con la prometida del patrón y ver que todos los demás empleados los querían y respetaban, habían decidido separar sus caminos y pedirle una oportunidad. Anthony decidió darles una oportunidad, habían sido sinceros con él así que los mantendría a prueba por un tiempo, ambos jóvenes le agradecieron y se fueron junto al resto de los trabajadores.

-¿Prometida? – Preguntaba Tom con una sonrisa burlona.

-Fue lo único que se me ocurrió en el momento, lo dije sin pensar. – Dijo Anthony sabiendo que lo había dicho porque así lo anhelaba.

-Claro… - Decía Tom divertido. - ¿Candy no se molestó? – Preguntó curioso.

-No me dijo nada… - Contesto contrariado. - ¿Tú crees que se haya molestado?

-Si no te reclamó en el momento, lo dudo. – Dijo Tom dibujándose una sonrisa de felicidad en el rubio. - Vamos hermano, va a ser medio raro que dos de mis hermanos se casen. – Dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro mientras se reían y se dirigían con los Cornwell.

Ambos chicos se quedaron tensos al ver que Magdalena seguía ahí esperando al rubio, y la verdad Anthony ya había olvidado que ahí la había dejado en compañía de los Cornwell los cuales lucían de lo más aburridos, quienes miraban a la chica como preguntándose porque no se iba. Anthony sintió un poco de pena por ellos, pero no podía negar que se divertía al ver sus rostros enfadados.

-Magdalena, siento haberte dejado, pero como sabes acabo de llegar y necesito descansar. – Dijo amablemente ante la mirada de decepción de la muchacha. Anthony estaba muy agradecido con ella por haberlo ayudado antes, pero nada más. Mas al ver la cara que ponía, se sentía apenado y antes de que pudiera decir más, Tom se adelantó a él y la tomó por el brazo.

-Muchas gracias por venir Magdalena, pero como ves todos necesitamos descansar. – Le decía esto mientras la acompañaba a la puerta ante la mirada de asombro de los otros tres caballeros. -¿¡Qué!? – Dijo en cuanto se encontró de nuevo con su mirada. – Ella no se va nunca por voluntad propia. – Y así era tanto Tom como Jhon habían aprendido a "acompañarla" varias veces para que los dejara realizar sus ocupaciones.

-Veo que es tan encimosa como Eliza. – Dijo Stear aún aburrido.

-Pero no es tan mala. – Dijo Archie. – De la que te libraste Tom, no imagino como la soportaste tanto tiempo de novia. – Dijo Archie de pronto, sin percatarse de que había metido las cuatro hasta el fondo, hasta que vio la mirada de asombro de Anthony y Tom, uno porque se iba enterando y el otro por sentirse descubierto.

-¿Novia? – Preguntó Anthony volteando a ver a Tom. - ¿Tú eres aquel novio que le rompió el corazón? – Preguntó Anthony dudando que fuera él.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¡NO! – Dijo Tom defendiéndose. - ¿Eso te dijo? – Preguntó Tom y Anthony asentía.

-Me dijo que había tenido un novio del cual había estado muy enamorada, pero que le había sido infiel con su mejor amiga.

-¡Eso es mentira! – Dijo Tom molesto. – Ella fue la que me dijo que ya no me amaba ¡Que se había enamorado de otro! – Decía Tom ofuscado, no creyendo lo que esa chica había dicho de él, después de lo que habían compartido juntos, y aunque no había revelado el nombre del canalla que la había engañado lo había hecho quedar mal frente a su hermano. Anthony lo vio con pena bajando su mirada al decir lo último.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

-Lo siento Tom. – Dijo Archie sintiéndose responsable por haber revelado algo tan personal de la vida de Tom, él no había hablado a propósito, sin embargo había sido bueno que lo hiciera porque necesitaban hablar sobre ello.

-No te preocupes Archie, tarde o temprano tenía que decirlo.

-Tom ¿Aún la amas? – Preguntó Stear quien sabía por boca de Tom que él la había amado bastante, se le veía un brillo tan especial en su mirada aquella vez que lo habían visitado en el rancho de su padre.

-No Stear, hace tiempo que no me inspira más que pena. – Dijo con un semblante triste, Anthony lo escuchaba aun esperando su respuesta, se sentía mal por su hermano, él lo quería mucho y no le gustó enterarse que por su culpa había sufrido. – Tonny, si no te dije nada fue porque yo había provocado en cierta forma tu dolor con Candy, nunca debí enterarte de la existencia del actor, y pensé que si Magdalena te ayudaba a olvidar a Candy, por mí estaba bien, de todas formas ella ya me había dicho que ya no me amaba, que se había enamorado de ti, así que pensé que así estaríamos a mano.

-¿A costa de tu felicidad?

-No podía forzarla a amarme Tonny, y si ella te amaba y tú a ella, creía que era una buena chica. – Dijo dándose cuenta como los había manipulado a ambos y evitar que se enfrentaran para que no descubrieran la verdad, a ella no le convenía que Anthony se enterara que había estado de novia con su hermano y mucho menos lo que ambos habían compartido, porque sabía bien que Anthony no le correspondería de esa manera.

-Yo nunca la he visto más que como a una amiga, aunque últimamente me desespera. – Confesó Anthony.

-Vaya, parece que no es tan diferente a Eliza. – Dijo Stear quien ya se había formado una opinión de aquella chica, la cual había roto el corazón de Tom y se hizo la víctima con Anthony para ver si así obtenía su corazón, lo bueno que no lo había logrado. Tom se sintió incómodo con el comentario de Stear.

-Me temo que Stear tiene razón. – Dijo Archie apoyando a su hermano.

-Lo siento Tom. – Dijo Anthony sincero. – Yo no sabía que a ti te interesaba.

-Tú lo has dicho Anthony, me interesaba. – Dijo más tranquilo, ya había pasado hace mucho el duelo por aquella chica que si bien se había enamorado de ella y había cometido un grave error del cual se arrepentía bastante, había sabido olvidarla. Ella no se merecía su amor y mucho menos el de Tonny, después de saber lo que había hablado de él a sus espaldas.

-Me parece que tienes a alguien en mente. –Dijo Tonny con una sonrisa pícara y Tom asentía feliz, pero también dudaba en hablar sobre ello.

-Hace tiempo que pretendo a una muchacha.

-¿Y porque no me lo habías dicho?

-¿Por qué se me salaba? – Dijo nervioso, aún indeciso a hablar.

-Así que si ya me puedes decir, es porque vas por buen camino. – Dijo Anthony feliz.

-Algo así. – Dijo con una sonrisa forzada, temiendo revelar la identidad de la chica que le gustaba, no quería ocasionar un disgusto con su hermano, pensaba que era demasiado rápido para decirle ¿Qué diría al momento que se enterara del gran romance que mantenía en secreto?

-¿No será la maestra que acaba de llegar a la escuela? – Preguntó Anthony emocionado ya que lo había visto un par de veces platicando con ella. – Te he visto alguna vez cerca de la escuela.

-Pues si no es la maestra, será una niña muy pequeña. – Decía Stear poniendo su hermosa cara de travesura para que los muchachos se rieran.

-¡No! – Dijo Tom. – Ya basta de compromisos con niñas. –Todos reían porque sabían del compromiso que había acordado Steve con el padre de Dayana.

-¿Y qué pasó con Dayana? – Preguntó Archie divertido.

-Es nuestra cuñadita. – Dijo Anthony riendo por las casualidades de la vida. Ambos Cornwell los miraron confundidos.

-Es mi novia. – Dijo Jhon quien al entrar a la casa había escuchado el nombre de su novia.

-Así que tu novia, pero es muy joven aún. Dijo Stear.

-Tiene doce años. – Dijo Jhon como si se tratara de una mujer madura y él de un hombre.

-Tienes razón. – Dijo Archie. – Anthony y Candy tenían doce y catorce años cuando se escaparon de paseo por el pueblo y cuando cabalgaban solitos por Lakewood. – Dijo Archie volteando a ver a Anthony quien sonreía feliz por tan bellos recuerdos.

Decidieron descansar un poco y ponerse al corriente con la nueva novia de Tom, esperando que la muchacha si fuera la definitiva y aunque no había sido muy noviero si había salido con alguna que otra chica de pueblos aledaños.

La maestra de la escuela se llamaba Jessica, era una chica blanca con el pelo castaño y un poco llenita de cuerpo, tenía ojos cafés y era muy tímida y reservada, su risa era un poco graciosa. Tenía meses que la habían enviado hacia el pueblo para enseñar a los niños de primaria, tan solo tenía veinte años y al ser tan joven casi nadie había confiado en que le enseñara a sus hijos, pero gracias al guapo vaquero de Tom Stevens había logrado que los niños fueran a clases convenciendo a sus padres que era bueno que aprendieran junto a una maestra que podría traerle nuevas ideas al pueblo. Jessica agradeció tan noble gesto del muchacho y se habían hecho amigos, aunque la realidad era que solamente se habían visto unas cuantas veces por el pueblo, no podía decirse que era una amistad en sí, por eso a Tom se le había hecho extraño que Anthony lo relacionara sentimentalmente con ella, él tenía muchas más amigas en el pueblo con las que hablaba todos los días y había veces que no solo hablaba con ellas.

Después de mucho insistirle para que hablara de su nueva novia, Tom solo sonrió y dijo que era un amiga con la cual solo se estaba conociendo, sin embargo el ánimo que mostraba su hermano porque estuviera saliendo con alguien lo desanimaba en hablarle con la verdad.

-Por lo visto ya no tendré que acompañarte baile. – Dijo Anthony sintiéndose aliviado.

-¡Ah no! – Dijo Tom seguro. – La maestra es mi amiga y tú vas al baile porque vas. – Dijo insistiéndole.

-Yo no iré de mal tercio. – Dijo Anthony risueño.

-¿Quién dijo que irías de mal tercio? Iremos los dos como siempre.

-¿No invitarás a Jessica? – Preguntó Anthony y Tom se sentía incómodo, no sabiendo que responder.

-¡Un baile! ¡Qué emoción! – Dijo Stear emocionado, salvando por el momento a Tom de la situación.

-Ustedes tienen novia. –Dijo Tom seguro, no quería saber lo que haría Candy si llevaba a ese par al baile con ellos. – Sobre todo tú elegante, recuerda que ella es mi hermanita. – Dijo viendo como Archie se tensaba, pero sobre todo por la manera que lo llamaba, no sabía si era casualidad o hasta allá había llegado el mote con el que le llamaba el idiota del actor. – Y pronto será tu esposa.

-Bueno, bueno, basta. – Dijo Anthony. – Si quieres que vaya al baile contigo y tu novia Jessica, deberás llevar a Candy. –Dijo Anthony seguro, así era la única forma en la que aceptaría ir.

-Cuenta con ello dijo Stear. – Ante la mirada de confusión de los otros tres, sobre todo de Tom quien también estaba siendo obligado a invitar a la maestra que a duras penas él le hablaba. Una cosa es que le había hecho un favor y otra que eran novios como lo estaban considerando los otros tres.

-Candy dijo que no iría al baile. – Dijo Jhon quien los miraba a los otros cuatro discutir el tema del baile, sobre todo a Tom quien estaba más enredado con el tema de la novia y cada vez lo veía más y no sabía cómo zafarse.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó Stear.

-Fui con Dayanna al hogar de Ponny y ella le preguntó a Candy y dijo que no iría al baile y más después de saber que Tonny iría con… - Dijo Jhon bajando la mirada apenado.

-¡Es tú oportunidad Tonny! – Dijo Archie. – Invítala a ver si ya se dejan de juegos. – Dijo dejando las palabras de Jhon en el aire.

-No lo creo. – Volvió a decir Jhon atrayendo la atención de los demás.

-¿Por? – Preguntó Tom, pero se imaginaba lo que había pasado al ver la cara de nerviosismo que ponía Jhon. – No te preocupes Jhon, tú no tienes la culpa, anda ve a alimentar al ganado. – Le dijo para que se retirara y hablar con los Andrew, había visto preocupación en los ojos de Jhon y él sabía perfectamente bien que tanto Magdalena como Nancy eran especialistas en poner a Dayana de su lado sin notarlo esta siquiera.

-¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Stear, quien veía a Tom algo molesto.

-Magdalena es muy amiga de Dayana, bueno la utiliza cuando quiere obtener algo, y me imagino por la cara de Jhon que Dayana comentó que Tonny la invitó a ella.

-¡Pero eso no es cierto! – Dijo Archie ofuscado.

-¡Nosotros lo sabemos! – Dijo Stear indignado igual que su hermano.

-Pero Candy no. – Dijo Anthony. – No se preocupen, si no va Candy yo no iré. – Dijo Anthony seguro.

-Pero Tonny, es el único día del año que sales a divertirte.

-¿Divertirme? Ese día termino escabulléndome del salón a escondidas de todos. –

-¿Y eso no es divertido? – Preguntó Tom riendo.

-¿Cómo es eso? – Preguntó Stear riendo al ver la cara que ponía Tom quien se reía de recordar las situaciones por las que había hecho pasar al rubio más de una vez.

-Pues que aquí su primito es todo un galán y tiene varias jóvenes tras sus huesitos y más porque se hace el interesante, y el día del baile siempre lo convenzo de ir conmigo para bailar con las chicas, pero ahora al parecer yo iré acompañado. – Dijo viéndolo a los ojos dudoso. – Y Jhon con Dayanna y pues Anthony no quiere ir solo.

-No irás solo Tonny, además Archie y yo tampoco podremos bailar, ambos estamos comprometidos. – Decía Stear animándolo, él tenía ganas de ir al baile, hacía tanto tiempo que no iba a uno.

-¿Comprometidos? – Preguntó Anthony, ya que no le habían informado que tan serio era su noviazgo.

-Sí, yo con Patty y Archie con Annie. – Dijo esperando una respuesta. – Será como en los viejos tiempos Tonny, los tres en un baile.

-Lo siento Stear, si no va Candy no voy. – Dijo de nuevo Anthony.

-Pero Tonny, sabes bien que si le dijeron a Candy que irías con Magdalena no irá.

-De seguro está enojada contigo.

-Yo me encargo de Candy. – Dijo Tom ya más decidido, total ya lo habían embaucado con la maestra que más daba si la invitaba o no.

-¿Seguro? – Dijo Stear.

-Sí yo sé cómo convencerla.

-Si la convences yo voy. – Dijo Anthony seguro, esta vez sería la única forma en que lo convencerían de ir a ese famoso baile, el cual solo le había traído problemas con las muchachas del pueblo, aunque desde que Magdalena había hablado con algunas cuantas no todas estaban dispuestas a perseguirlo, era algo que Anthony ignoraba al igual que Tom, ya que la muchacha había dicho que él se casaría con ella y que pronto se comprometerían amenazando a las demás de que tenían que dejarle el camino libre. Varias hicieron caso, pero había algunas que se habían decidido por seguir intentando hasta no ver que estaba verdaderamente comprometido.

Continuará…

¿Cómo ven con esta vieja encimosa? ¡Que bárbara! Espero que pronto la pongan en su lugar porque es una metiche de primera, ya se dio cuenta de que Candy es la muchacha por la que siempre ha suspirado Anthony y quiere meterle más indecisión a la pecosa, no sabe que no ocupa meterse mucho ya que solita se hace drama jajajaja

Bueno hermosas, espero que estén muy bien y esperen el siguiente capítulo, espero que no se me desesperen mucho por favor jajaja les he actualizado mucho estos días y va para largo el encierro por lo que veo snif! Pero ya que a seguirle y a cuidarse, un fuerte abrazo a cada una de ustedes. Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios!

Saludos y bendiciones para toda!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola señoras y señoritas, aquí seguimos con el capítulo del día de hoy, espero les guste ya que está hecho con mucho cariño para cada una de ustedes, y como ya saben lo que se dice, los personajes no son míos y la historia la hago sin fines de lucro, no es apta para menores de edad, así que ¡COMENZAMOS!**

**EL HOMBRE QUE MÁS TE AMÓ**

"_**Tú eres una de esas oportunidades que la vida no me daría dos veces… y entonces te das cuenta que todo comienza de nuevo, y la sonrisa vuelve a ser la dueña de tu vida".**_

**OPORTUNIDAD**

**CAPITULO XI**

Los días pasaban y Anthony no había podido siquiera ver a Candy, no habían coincidido ni un día. Siempre que salía por ganado le tomaba más de tres días el ordenar todo y esa vez no había sido diferente, Candy extrañaba su presencia y gracias a lo dormilona que era no le había tocado encontrarse con él, aunque también lo evitaba después de que le habían dicho que iría al famoso baile en compañía de aquella joven, de todas formas ella ya no cabía en su corazón, pensaba Candy triste.

Candy se subía por la colina para observar de lejos al guapo vaquero que le había vuelto a robar el sueño y los pensamientos, se reprochaba a sí misma el haberlo dejado ir, aunque no sabía que estaba vivo, ella nunca había podido olvidarlo y se sentía como tonta porque él ya no podía corresponderle, aunque muy en el fondo se daba ánimos al recordar los besos y los roces de labios que habían tenido, desilusionándose ella misma al pensar que era solo por el gusto de volverse a ver.

Lo observaba a lo lejos tan guapo, su fuerte y estilizado cuerpo, tan trabajador. El rubio era ajeno al par de ojos que lo estaban observando a la distancia, mientras estaba al pendiente del ganado y ocupaba sus pensamientos precisamente en aquellos ojos que lo observaban con amor.

El día del baile llegaba y Anthony se levantaba como cada día a realizar sus labores, sus primos se habían acostumbrado ya a la rutina que seguía y al levantarse lo esperaban a que regresara de la entrega de los víveres y la revisión de los pastizales, para desayunar con él, con Tom y con Jhon. Los cinco chicos platicaban muy alegres en el comedor iniciando la ansiada plática del baile.

-¿Ya estás listo Tonny? – Preguntaba Tom emocionado.

-¿Yo? – Preguntó confuso. – A mí nadie me confirmó que Candy iría. – Dijo tranquilo disfrutando el desayuno.

-Te dije que yo me encargaría. – Decía Tom, no podía permitir que ahora que lo habían orillado a invitar a la maestra al baile, Anthony se echara para atrás.

-Aún sigo sin una confirmación. – Dijo ante la mirada de molestia de Tom, no quería sacrificarse en vano.

-¡Oh, vamos Tonny! – Decía Archie. – Si no va la gatita vamos los tres, de todas formas iremos solteros. – Archie tenía la intención de ir al baile y pasar un rato sano aunque eso significara no bailar. Él sabía perfectamente que no podía faltarle el respeto a su amada Annie.

-¿Ya ves Tonny? Archie está muy animado y me imagino que tú igual Stear.

-Por mí no hay ningún problema, no quiero causar alborotos. – Decía Stear juguetón mientras los demás reían de sus ocurrencias. Anthony aunque reía con ellos de lo que decía Stear, sabía perfectamente que tenía mucha razón de lo que decía, él más de una vez tuvo que salir de improvisto del baile por el acecho de las chicas que querían bailar con él o peor aun las que querían que las acompañara a casa.

-¡Vamos Tonny! – Animó de nuevo Tom, sería una verdadera pena que él llegara solo acompañado de la maestra.

-Si Tonny. – Dijo Jhon. – Nosotros te ayudaremos con las féminas. – Dijo coqueto, tenía novia pero no le impedía observar el panorama.

-Tiene razón Jhon. – dijo Archie convencido.

-Mucho cuidado. – Decía Tom advirtiendo a Archie con una sonrisa de lado.

-¿Qué sucede Tom? Es la segunda vez que adviertes a Archie sobre respetar a su novia, él es un caballero es incapaz de faltarle a su novia, ¿Por qué no reprendes a Stear? – Preguntó Anthony quien había captado esos comentarios.

-Lo que sucede Tonny, es que Archie esta de novio con Annie. – Dijo ante la mirada de Anthony, quien seguía sin comprender hacia donde iba. – Annie es mi hermana.

-¿Hermana? _"A este paso resultaré hermano de Candy, y no podré casarme con ella" –_ Pensó el rubio.

-Sí Tonny. – Dijo Archie. – Annie Britter es mi novia.

-¿Britter? ¿La niña que te seguía y enviaba cartas a diario? – Stear y Anthony comenzaron a reír a carcajadas ante el sonrojo de Archie y la mirada incrédula de Tom y de Jhon.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Cuando Annie perseguía a Archie, él siempre se molestaba y decía que lo último que haría sería ponerse de novio con una chica tan insistente.

-Un día en un baile se la pasó huyendo toda la noche, inventando que se sentía mal del estómago. – Dijo Anthony divertido. -¿Pero cómo fue posible? ¿Y por qué es tu hermana? – Decía divertido. Archie cambió de expresión a una más seria volviendo sus memorias en el tiempo, a un pequeño bosque que pertenecía al Colegio de Londres, un rechazo y dos corazones rotos. No se animaba a hablar, temía lastimar a su primo, en ese tiempo él lo creía muerto e hizo lo que su corazón le dictaba.

-Yo… lo siento Anthony. – Dijo bajando la vista notando Anthony el pesar en los ojos de su primo y poniéndose el ambiente tenso, lo que revelaría Archie era algo que le pesaba en el alma.

-¿Qué sucede Archie? - Preguntó Anthony confundido al ver que de la risa, al bochorno y ahora a la tristeza había pasado su primo en un santiamén.

Stear decidió levantarse de la mesa y Jhon y Tom le siguieron dejando a los dos primos a solas para que hablaran.

-¿Quieres ir al despacho? – Preguntó Anthony al ver el semblante de su primo mostraba que le quería decir algo muy serio. Archie asintió.

Ambos entraron al despacho para tener la temida charla por Archie, una que había tenido con Anthony hace muchos años, solo que aquella vez había sido diferente ya que le hablaba a una fotografía en el cuarto de un colegio de Londres.

-Tú dirás Archie ¿Por qué has cambiado de actitud? ¿Sucede algo?

-Anthony. – Dijo nervioso, no sabía cómo iniciar esa platica. – Cuando éramos niños, los tres sabíamos de nuestros sentimientos hacía Candy. – Anthony asintió, sintiéndose incómodo de saber por dónde iba la plática, no comprendía por qué ya que habían estado hablando de la novia de Archie. – A más de un año de tu supuesta muerte, yo seguía enamorado de Candy. – Anthony no decía nada, se mantenía a la expectativa esperando que su primo continuara con esa plática que se veía era difícil para él. – Ella no había vuelto a sonreír como antes desde aquel día, nunca más volvió a ser la misma, yo esperé a que se recuperara, aunque también entendía que eso era imposible. Stear y yo tampoco volvimos a ser los mismos. Con el paso del tiempo comenzó a ser la misma, bueno casi la misma, ayudaba a la gente inclusive metiéndose en problemas, y de pronto apareció él… - Dijo tensando la expresión de su rostro, Anthony lo seguía.

-Grandchester. – Dijo Anthony no como pregunta sino como una afirmación.

-Grandchester. – Confirmó Archie. – Yo no estaba dispuesto a cederla a él, yo no quería hacerme a un lado. – Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, para después bajarlos una vez más. – Lo había hecho por ti, no solo porque eras mi primo, sino porque Candy te amaba a ti. Tanto Stear como yo éramos simplemente sus primos, en cambio tú eras lo más importante para ella. Creí tener una oportunidad con ella. – Le dijo como excusándose al ver a Anthony levantarse de su asiento para dirigirse a la ventana. – Le había dado su espacio por respeto a tu memoria, pero cuando llegó él me sentí amenazado. Según yo habías muerto y hablé contigo seriamente, pidiéndote permiso para hablar con ella de mis sentimientos.

-¿Y qué sucedió? – Preguntó Anthony serio, le dolía escuchar aquello, no por celos, sino porque su primo seguía sufriendo por Candy, su Candy, la chica de la cual él seguía perdidamente enamorado.

-Un día antes de mi cumpleaños la seguí al bosque del colegio para que no nos sorprendieran las hermanas, le dije que no la perdería ante Grandchester, que yo tenía mucho tiempo amándola.

-¿Y qué te dijo? – Decía Anthony seriamente.

-No alcanzó a responder, entre los arbustos salió Annie. – Dijo Archie con una mirada ilusionada y una sonrisa nostálgica. – Arrojó un regalo que me había preparado, suplicando que no dijera nada más. En ese momento aunque estaba sorprendido me había enojado con ella por haberme seguido e interrumpido mis planes. Pero cuando vi la cara de angustia de Candy y la mirada de reproche que me dirigió cuando volteo a verme, supe que Candy nunca me correspondería. Algo dentro de mí se quebró, pero también fue como si una venda se hubiera caído de mis ojos, y pude ver que Candy no era la chica para mí.

-Yo lo siento mucho Archie. – Dijo Anthony sinceramente ante las palabras que escuchaba de su primo menor.

-¿Por qué? Nosotros hablamos esto desde niños, Anthony, y sabíamos desde entonces que Candy estaba enamorada de ti, y tanto Stear, como tú y yo acordamos respetar la decisión de ella.

-Lo sé, pero siento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por lo mismo de nueva cuenta.

-Cuando Annie me arrojó el regalo, este se abrió y ahí estaba una nota en la cual decía que me amaba, eso sacudió mi mundo, yo amaba a Candy, pero ella no me amaba a mí. Sin embargo, esa tímida muchacha me amaba a mí y me dolió en el alma verla en ese estado. Candy salió corriendo detrás de ella. Al parecer ya antes le había reclamado, no se bien que pasó entre ellas, pero Annie reprochó a Candy y terminó revelando que ella también había sido adoptada en el hogar de Ponny.

-¿Annie es adoptada? – Archie asintió. – Eso sí que no me lo esperaba, siempre fue una niña muy propia a pesar de que siempre estaba detrás de ti.

-Por eso Tom me ha advertido que me porte bien. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Archie. – Habló Anthony sintiéndose algo incómodo. - ¿Tú aún sientes algo por Candy?

-No Anthony, desde ese día algo cambio en mí. Admito que fue muy difícil olvidarme de ella, pero Annie siempre estuvo ahí a mi lado y a pesar de que ahora la tía abuela se opone a mi compromiso con ella, mis sentimientos hacia ella se han fortalecido, han madurado. Annie es la chica que me mira y suspira por mí, como Candy lo hace por ti, y aquella tarde en el Colegio me di cuenta de ello.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.

-No te preocupes Anthony, tanto Stear como yo hace tiempo que dejamos de pensar en Candy de una manera romántica. – Anthony sonrió aliviado, no era lo mismo competir siendo unos niños por el amor de Candy, al ser ahora adultos él tendría más consideración hacia sus primos, aunque no podía negar que si Candy llegara a amarlo de nuevo, él no se detendría ante nadie para estar junto a ella, la única forma para dejarla ir es que ella no lo amara, solo así se alejaría de ella para siempre, pero por lo menos trataría de reconquistar su corazón.

-¿En qué piensas Anthony?

-En Candy, yo aún la amo Archie. – Dijo seriamente.

-Eso salta a la vista. – Le dijo divertido. - ¡Vamos Anthony! Tienes el mismo brillo que reflejabas antes al mirarla. – Le dijo ante la mirada de interrogación de Anthony de "cómo te diste cuenta".

-Lo malo que no puedo decir lo mismo de ella.

-No estés tan seguro, los celos que muestra por esa señorita no son los de una chica desinteresada. – Le dijo pícaramente.

-¿No crees que siga enamorada de Grandchester?

-Terry siempre fue un idiota Anthony, y terminó de echar todo a perder cuando decidió quedarse con Susana Marlowe.

-¿Sabes que sucedió? – Archie negó con la cabeza.

-Candy solo nos dijo que habían decidido separarse, y decidimos no indagar más. – Stear tocó la puerta del despacho para ver si ya habían terminado de hablar.

-Adelante Stear. – Dijo Anthony.

-¿Siguen hablando? ¿O ya puedo incluirme con ustedes? – Dijo con un sonrisa chistosa, al ver que se había quedado solo, no le provocaba quedarse afuera esperando a su hermano y a su primo.

-Adelante Stear, no es secreto lo que hablamos. – Dijo Archie para que su hermano entrara con toda confianza.

-Lo sé hermano, pero quise darles privacidad.

Stear se unía a los otros dos chicos recordando parte de su vida en el colegio, comentando a Anthony cómo es que había conocido a Patty y que todo había sido amor a primera vista, bueno a primer choque ya que ambos chocaron y terminaron perdiendo sus gafas, y después de ese baile se hicieron inseparables.

-Por lo que me cuentan Candy fue su cupido. –Dijo con su hermosa pero melancólica sonrisa, ambos hermanos suspiraron y veían el rostro de Anthony, les daba pena verlo así, cuando en el pasado él era el que estaba enamorado y bien correspondido por la rubia pecosa que sabían seguía en su corazón.

-Anthony, no tienes de qué preocuparte, Terry no es más que un arrogante y malcriado. – Dijo Archie refiriéndose al joven actor.

-Eso es verdad Anthony, aunque debo admitir que cambio mucho, la última vez que lo vimos seguía siendo arrogante y busca pleitos.

-No lo sé muchachos, tal vez Grandchester despertó en Candy sentimientos que yo no pude despertar. – Decía desanimado. – Él no me pareció mala persona, simplemente él estuvo junto a Candy cuando yo no pude estar.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso de que "no te pareció"? ¿Acaso lo conoces? – Preguntó Archie.

-¿Lo conoces? – Preguntó también Stear, mientras Anthony asentía.

-Hace unos años vino a conocer el hogar de Ponny, yo no sabía quién era y me ofrecí a darle indicaciones, cuando se presentó ya teníamos buen rato hablando. –Dando a entender que ya era tarde para evitarlo.

-Pues andaría de buenas, porque es un imbécil. – Dijo Archie que aún no lo soportaba y menos de pensar que por su culpa su primo estaba padeciendo.

-Es un hombre de trato delicado. – Dijo Stear. – Y tenía una especie de desprecio por la gente de América.

-Será con los caballeros, porque con las damas. – Dijo Archie refiriéndose a Candy y a Susana. – Anthony los escuchaba atento formándose sus propias conclusiones y aunque sabía que Terry era el culpable de que Candy ya no lo amara, sabía también que no era responsable de sus sentimientos ¿Quién no amaría a Candy? Su belleza y su buen corazón había capturado la atención de varios chicos, entre ellos sus primos, Grandchester y hasta el mismo Neal, todos habían caído a su encantos y ninguno era culpable de ello, pero no por eso dejaba de afectarle esa situación. Él la amaba y estaba al tanto de su vida gracias a Tom quien a pesar de haberle repetido más de una vez que ya la había olvidado, nunca le había creído del todo, por eso le confesaba todo lo que la pecosa hacía, conociendo así su situación amorosa. Se enteró de la separación de Terry y no queriendo aprovecharse de esa situación le dio su espacio, pero ahora que ya lo había descubierto no se detendría por nada ni por nadie para lograr ganar su corazón nuevamente, de lo contrario recuperaría su vida y se iría para siempre de América.

Los Cornwell solo lo escuchaban atentos no compartiendo los planes del rubio, creían que tenía una oportunidad con Candy y no era una mínima sino una gran oportunidad, las miradas que ambos se dirigían y los celos que demostraba la rubia no eran de lo más normales pero el miedo que ambos tenían los detenían para avanzar uno al otro.

-Anthony que cosas dices, Candy te ama no lo dudes. – Le decía Stear convencido.

-Tom dice lo mismo, sin embargo no lo ha demostrado, ya no es la chiquilla que buscaba un pretexto para estar junto a mí, ya tiene días que no viene a verme.

-Mira quien lo dice, tu tampoco eres el mismo chico que inventaba cualquier pretexto para ir a verla, o en cuanto tenía oportunidad la abrazaba cerrando los ojos para disfrutar el momento, tú tampoco la has buscado. – Dijo Stear. – Esa es la misma terquedad que tú tienes primo, tal vez Candy no es la chiquilla de antes, pero tú tampoco eres el mismo jovencito dulce que hacía todo por verla sonreír. – Le dijo dejándolo pensativo, reconociendo la razón en las palabras de su primo.

Tom llegaba al hogar preguntando por Candy, quería convencerla de ir al baile para que Anthony fuera, era una muy buena oportunidad para reunirlos, sobre todo que no quería ir solo con él y que las muchachas lo obligaran a irse de nueva cuenta como en años anteriores.

-¿Qué sucede Tom? – Preguntó Candy curiosa de verlo ahí afuera tan nervioso y recargado en la cerca.

-Hola Candy. – Dijo bajando la mirada y quitándose el sombrero porque no sabía por dónde comenzar. - …Verás… - Decía nervioso.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Es Tonny? –Preguntó angustiada - ¿Le pasó algo? – Preguntó con los pies dispuestos para el rancho de Anthony.

-¡No, no! No te preocupes Candy, esta vez se trata de mí. – Le decía con una sonrisa nerviosa, no sabía si era una buena idea lo que haría, pero todo era por la felicidad de ambos rubios, los cuales quería mucho. – Necesito un favor revoltosa. – Dijo por fin decidiéndose en llevar a cabo su plan aunque no lo favorecía a él.

-¿Un favor? – Tom asintió. – No iré al baile Tom. – Dijo Candy segura.

-¡Oh vamos, Candy! – Dijo suplicante. – Invité a una muchacha. – Dijo por fin sin estar convencido. – Y no tiene amigas en el pueblo y solo irá conmigo si llevo a una amiga con nosotros. – Dijo totalmente rojo de la vergüenza no por lo que decía, sino por lo que iba a tener que hacer por sus hermanos.

-¿Una amiga? ¿Quién es? – Lo veía desconfiada, ya que ella no lo había visto acompañado de nadie, simplemente lo había visto una o dos ocasiones escaparse muy noche del rancho y montar su caballo cuando estaba bastante retirado, tomando un rumbo desconocido para ella.

-Se llama Jéssica Smith. – Dijo por fin animándose a revelar el nombre de la maestra que le habían colgado sus primos como su "pretendida".

-¿La maestra? – Preguntó Candy sorprendida, no pensaba que ese tipo de muchachas eran el gusto de Tom.

-¿La conoces? – Preguntó Tom igual de sorprendido no contaba con ello, tal vez le iría peor al descubrir que no era cierto lo que decía, pero ya se haría cargo de eso después.

-Ha venido unas cuantas veces a dar clases a los niños. – Dijo tranquilamente. - ¿No te habías dado cuenta? – Preguntó curiosa ya que si la pretendía sería muy común que estuviera enterado de algo como eso.

-No… digo… si… ya me había dado cuenta. – Dijo nervioso.

-¿Vas a ir con ella?

-Sólo va si tú vas conmigo, es decir no quiere ir sola conmigo. – Decía aun sin saber porque no había ido a preguntarle siquiera.

-Mmmmm… Está bien Tom, iré contigo ¿Irán los muchachos? – Preguntó en general, pero quería que Tom le confirmara que realmente iría Anthony con Magdalena tal y como se lo había dicho Dayanna.

-¿Stear y Archie? – Preguntó Tom y Candy asentía tímidamente.

-¿Y Tonny? – Preguntó sonrojándose, Tom se hacía el desentendido no dándole mucha importancia, no quería ser descubierto.

-Tonny no quiere ir. – Dijo tranquilo. – Dice que no tiene con quién ir. – Candy se sorprendió pero inmediatamente sus ojos se iluminaron y el rostro se le alegró de pronto, captando rápidamente Tom su entusiasmo. – Así que aún no lo convenzo de ir.

-Dile que vaya, por favor. – Dijo dándole la espalda a Tom, como queriendo ocultar el latido de su corazón, se abrazaba a su pecho juntando sus manos como suplicando emocionada por saber que no iría con Magdalena.

-Por cierto lo que dijo Dayanna no es cierto… -Dijo Tom emprendiendo el regreso hacia el rancho. – Gracias Candy. – Le dijo amablemente, caminando feliz y poniendo una cara de granuja por haber conseguido que Candy fuera al baile. Ahora tenía que avisar a Anthony que tenía que estar listo para ir al baile y a preguntarle a la señorita Smith si quería acompañarlo a él, Tom dio un largo suspiro por la noche que le esperaba, estaba convencido de haber hecho lo correcto de lo que no estaba convencido es de los medios que había utilizado para llevarlos a cabo, solo esperaba que la maestra no se ilusionara con él y que los chismes no corrieran más allá del pueblo, porque si no tendría serios problemas con su adorado tormento.

-¡Tonny, Tonny! – Entró gritando a la casona.

-¿Qué sucede Tom? – Contestó Anthony saliendo del despacho donde aún permanecía con sus primos.

-Prepárate, porque Candy ha aceptado ir al baile y me ha pedido que te convenza de ir. – Dijo orgulloso de sí mismo.

-¿Qué? – Dijo Anthony feliz y contento.

-Lo que oyes. – Anthony ensanchó su sonrisa.

-¿Estás seguro? – Tom asentía también con una sonrisa de felicidad.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste, Tom? – Pregunto Archie.

-Tengo mis métodos. – Dijo orgulloso y pagado de sí mismo, aunque pensaba que le había costado mucho convencerse él mismo de hacer lo que iba a hacer.

-¡Vamos! ¿Qué importa cómo lo consiguió? – Dijo Stear. – Lo importante es que irá. – Jhon escuchaba a los cuatro chicos y él también lo estaba.

-Mucho cuidado con decirle a Danyanna Jhon. – Dijo Tom apuntándolo en tono de advertencia, no es que Dayanna fuera una mala muchacha o no estimara a Candy, pero aún a su corta edad no sabía que algunas cosas no debían decirse y Magdalena se aprovechaba de su inocencia para saber lo que pasaba en el rancho con respecto a Anthony.

-No te preocupes. – Dijo Jhon seguro.

-Bien, entonces hay que alistarnos. – Dijo Stear quien sabía que el baile comenzaría temprano.

-Yo vuelvo en un momento. – Dijo Tom ante la mirada confusa de todos. – Tengo que convencer ahora a la señorita Smith. – Dijo con una sonrisa un poco forzada.

Tom emprendía el camino a casa de la maestra no muy convencido de hacerlo, aunque últimamente había pensado mucho en ella, no era porque tuviera algún interés, sino porque su hermano lo había emparejado sin querer con ella, solo Jhon sabía la verdad de sus sentimientos, sin embargo no lo delataba porque sabía bien que sería algo difícil para Anthony averiguar quién era la dama que atrapaba sus pensamientos, aunque si lo pensaba bien él era el único culpable de que todo eso hubiera sucedido, él estuvo de acuerdo con aquella loca misión que le había encomendado, aunque las cosas se le habían salido un poco de control. –_ "Todo sea por la felicidad de este par de tercos". –_ Pensaba Tom mientras llegaba a su destino.

Los sentimientos que Tom tenía por la misteriosa chica eran muy diferentes a los que sintió alguna vez por Magdalena, y lo que sentía por esa joven era un sentimiento muy diferente, no era ese enamoramiento de adolescentes que era tan vulnerable y volátil, al contrario ahora era un sentimiento más maduro, estable y deseaba que se convirtiera en amor verdadero, sabía esperar, no en vano había tenido algunas novias, tanto en ese como en otros pueblos, pero ninguna había despertado la pasión y el arrebato que le despertaba aquella joven que se mantenía en sus pensamientos, mientras observaba indeciso la casa de la maestra.

-¿Cómo aún no estás listo? – Preguntó a Anthony al cual encontró sumido en sus pensamientos en el enorme salón.

-Perdón. – Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado. – Me distraje. – Tom lo veía confundido.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Tengo miedo.

-¿Miedo? ¿De qué?

-Del rechazo de Candy.

-¿Cuál rechazo? ¿No escuchaste que ella me pidió que fueras?

-Tal vez fue porque…

-¡Nada! ¡Qué tal vez, ni que nada! Te me vas a cambiar y te apuras que a una dama no se le hace esperar. – Le dijo mientras lo empujaba dirigiéndolo a su habitación. Cuando en eso aparecieron los hermanos Cornwell muy elegantemente vestidos y Tom los veía burlón por su aspecto.

-¿Así van a ir? –Preguntó a punto de soltar una carcajada.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? – Preguntó Archie –Esto es la última moda. – Dijo sacudiendo los hombros de su traje que era bastante elegante y fino.

-¿Estamos mal así? – Preguntó Stear a Anthony, quien los miraba con una sonrisa.

-Lo que sucede es que al baile que vamos, no es como los de Lakewood o Chicago, ni mucho menos como los de Inglaterra. – Dijo paciente su primo.

-¿Entonces? –Preguntó Archie, ellos solo habían ido a un tipo de baile en toda su vida y los caballeros y damas hacían despliegue de sus más elegantes galas para impresionar al sexo opuesto.

-Acompáñenme, les prestaré algo de ropa. – Dijo Anthony quien era el que más se acercaba a la talla de sus primos. Ambos chicos lo siguieron y vieron la diferencia de ropa, parecía que iban a un rodeo pero con un saco vaquero y una corbata un tanto extraña para ellos. Anthony fue el último en quedar listo aún tenía miedo de ir al dichoso baile y que la pecosa se hubiera arrepentido de ir. Tom se había retirado para recoger a las damas y tanto Archie como Stear esperaban al rubio en la sala de la gran casona.

Tom recogió primero a Candy pues no quería encontrarse a solas con la maestra, quien lo esperaba con un bonito vestido de color rosa y para sorpresa de Tom llevaba el cabello suelto recogido con un listón en la cabeza, se había puesto un poco de color en las mejillas y un brillo labial que le resaltaba el tono natural de su boca, llevaba tacón medio y una joyería muy delicada, que hacía juego con su vestido.

-No cabe duda de que sí aprendiste algo de los ricos. – Le dijo Tom al verla.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – Preguntó viéndolo a los ojos confundida. - ¿Me veo mal? ¿Estoy muy exagerada? ¿No es conveniente lo que llevo? – Preguntaba alarmada, pensando en lo que diría Anthony, ella quería verse bonita para él, que él la notara por sobre Magdalena y las demás chicas.

-Cálmate revoltosa, lo digo porque te ves muy bella. – Le dijo Tom sincero. – Tonny quedará encantado. – Le dijo ofreciendo su brazo para que lo acompañara ahora por la maestra.

-Hasta más tarde señorita Ponny, hermana María.

-Hasta luego chicos, Tom cuídala mucho. – Le dijo la hermana María guiñándole un ojo.

-No se preocupe la cuidaré muy bien. – Le dijo Tom correspondiendo al gesto, mientras Candy los observaba divertida.

Ambos se dirigieron a la casa de la chica que Tom había invitado más forzado por las circunstancias que por las verdaderas ganas que tenía de hacerlo, la señorita Smith se había sorprendido de la invitación de Tom, sobre todo porque solo lo había visto un par de veces, no esperaba que él estuviera interesado en ella de esa forma, sin embargo ella tenía que hablar con él para que no se ilusionara y no pensara que por haber aceptado ir con él al baile ya le había correspondido.

Tom salía rumbo al baile de lo más bien acompañado, mientras los tres chicos Andrew terminaban de alistarse.

-¿Ya estás listo Tonny? – Preguntó Stear, quien fue el primero arreglarse y Archie seguía no muy convencido con el atuendo, no era que no fuera de buen gusto, sino que no estaba acostumbrado a vestir de ese modo, una vez que se colocó el saco quedo encantado.

-Tengo que reconocer que como sea me veo elegante. – Dijo a la imagen del espejo, siendo escuchado por Stear.

-Es por eso que te has ganado ese mote hermanito. – Dijo Stear soltando una risa divertida al ver la expresión que este hacía.

-Vamos. – Dijo Anthony saliendo del baño, ambos hermanos lo vieron sorprendidos.

-¡Vaya! Lo que hace un buen baño. – Dijo Stear. – Anthony se ve más guapo que tú Archie.

-¡Stear! – Dijo Archie comenzando los tres a reír y dirigirse a la salida. – No es la ropa sino la percha. – Dijo Archie guiñándole un ojo a su hermano.

-¿Tom ya se fue? – Preguntó Jhon quien salía apresurado de su cuarto.

-Así es Jhon, hace rato que partió por Candy ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Anthony al verlo tan nervioso.

-¡NO! – Contestó casi con un grito, ante la mirada de desconcierto de todos. - ¿Me veo bien? – Preguntó nervioso.

-Te ves muy bien Jhon. – dijo Anthony con una sincera sonrisa. Era la primera vez que Jhon iba al baile, nunca había ido, primero por su edad y segundo por no tener pareja, pero ahora que estaba junto a Dayanna otra cosa sería. – Tranquilo hermano, todo saldrá bien. – Anthony lo decía con doble propósito ya que él mismo se sentía nervioso, hacía mucho tiempo que había salido a un baile junto a sus primos y eso lo emocionaba, pero anhelaba ir junto a la mujer de sus sueños y esperaba que ese día fuera el que había estado anhelando por tanto tiempo. Jhon asintió feliz y más seguro por las palabras de Anthony, se relajó un poco y se despidió de su hermano y de los Cornwell.

-Nos vemos allá.- Dijo sonriente, entre el vitoreo de ánimo que le daban los Cornwell para tranquilizarlo.

-Bien, es hora de irnos. – Dijo Anthony con su hermosa sonrisa y un paso seguro y firme dirigiéndose al tan anhelado baile. Pegó un chiflido a su yegua y Tormenta llegó de inmediato, el capataz llegaba con otros dos caballos que tenía listos para los Cornwell.

-¿Siempre hace eso? – Pregunto Archie ya que notaba que la yegua de Anthony siempre obedecía a una orden o lo seguía hacia donde él se dirigía.

-¿Tormenta? Sí, siempre obedece a mi llamado, la tengo desde hace cinco años, mi padre Steve me la regaló y yo la entrené para que me siguiera. - Dio un par de toques a Tormenta y este avanzó. – Vamos Tormenta. – Dijo seguido por sus primos quienes iban cabalgando a su lado.

Unos ojos ansiosos buscaban al rubio entre tanta gente, se miraban desesperada y la compañía que tenía no podía tranquilizarla.

-Necesitas calmarte un poco.

-¡No puedo! ¡Dijiste que sí vendría! – Decía comenzando a impacientarse, sin importar como le hablaba a la persona a su lado.

-Es muy temprano, además yo no te dije, fue Dayanna la que comentó que sí vendría.

Magdalena se arrugaba el vestido una y otra vez ansiosa, sus cabellos rojizos y sus ojos azules se removían ansiosos, los demás caballeros veían admirados a la mujer pero sabían que ella esperaba a su "novio" el cual sabían bien que era asediado por ella. De pronto apareció un joven acompañado por dos bellas damas, una era la maestra de la escuela y por lo que parecía era la acompañante del joven Stevens. Tom sacaba una sonrisa forzada de todo esto, ahora le tocaba pagar todas las que le debía a Anthony por las tantas veces que lo llevó al baile con engaños y la otra chica algunos la conocían por el hogar de Ponny, la recordaban muy bien por las travesuras que solía hacer, pero tenían mucho tiempo que no la veían y al parecer ese tiempo le había favorecido bastante, su silueta había cambiado para bien y sus largos cabellos rizados le adornaban más su bello rostro. Los caballeros que no iban acompañados rápidamente encontraron en Candy otra propuesta más para salir a bailar y definitivamente la rubia era la opción más tentadora, mientras Candy avanzaba entre la gente ajena a las miradas que despertaba entre los hombres y la envidia por parte de las mujeres.

Ella buscaba ansiosa esos ojos azules que añoraba tanto volver a ver, de pronto arrugó su cara al ver y toparse de frente con Magdalena, la muchacha que acosaba a su Anthony. – "_Qué cosas piensas Candy". –_ Se regañaba ella misma al decirse que Anthony no le pertenecía.

-Buenas tardes Tom. – Dijo Magdalena sin apartar la vista de Candy y la maestra. – Veo que vienes muy bien acompañado. – Le dijo molesta, sabía que Tom no iba a amarla por siempre, y sabía que ella amaba a Tonny, sin embargo le causaba mucha molestia verlo ahí acompañado con la insípida maestra, pensaba ella y con la rubia que más de una vez había encontrado en el rancho de Tonny Stevens.

-Buenas tardes Magdalena, ella es Jéssica Smith y ella es…

-Candy… - Dijo viéndola incómoda. - … la adoptada por unos ricos… - Dijo observándola de pies a cabeza.

-Veo que me conocen. – Dijo Candy satisfecha. – Gusto en verte Magdalena. – Dijo Candy por cortesía, al igual que la señorita Smith.

-Lo mismo digo. – Dijo sin mucho ánimo retirándose del lugar para seguir buscando a Tonny.

Los chicos se acercaban a saludar a Tom y pedirle que les presentara a tan hermosa rubia, Candy se sentía incómoda ante tantas miradas que le dedicaban los caballeros y los no tan caballeros, se había percatado que la mirada que le dirigían ya no era la misma que a una niña y eso la hacía sentir inquieta y deseosa de encontrar a su príncipe de las rosas.

Continuará…

Bueno hermosas hasta aquí quedó el capítulo de hoy algo muy esperado por muchas se aproxima, espero que se arregle algo en el próximo capítulo y esta chica caprichosa no de mucho trabajo y que el sacrificio del pobre Tom sirva de algo ya que le hicieron arreglar una cita a fuerzas con la maestra de la escuela, pero al parecer la chica ni fu ni fa con Tom, en fin ya se verá que harán esos dos.

Muchas gracias por preocuparse por mí, he estado muy atareada con toda la situación que se ha desatado, pero aquí seguimos gracias a Dios intentando seguir las normas de seguridad para estar bien, como he estado actualizando más seguido los dedos no me dan para más jajajaja así que no aseguro luego otro capítulo eh!? Pero no se desilusionen, primero Dios pronto publicaré el siguiente. Ahhh espero comentario eh!?

Bendiciones para todos y cuídense mucho.


	12. Chapter 12

**Buenas tardes hermosas, espero que estén todas bien y presentes en este capítulo, si es así espero que estés cuidándote mucho a ti y a tu familia, reciban mis mejores deseos para cada una de ustedes y su familia, les mando un fuerte abrazo y fuerza para enfrentar lo que sigue.**

**Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, solo los utilicé un ratito para divertirme un rato y desestresar un poco mi mente, esta historia no es apta para menores de edad y es sin fines de lucro. ¡Comenzamos!**

**EL HOMBRE QUE MÁS TE AMÓ**

"_**El hombre inteligente sabe cuándo tomar la iniciativa y cuando debe detenerse… no importa lo despacio que vayas, siempre y cuando no te detengas".**_

**CAPITULO XII**

**INICIATIVA**

Anthony llegaba junto a sus primos atando a tormenta de manera que a un jalón ella se desatara. Se adentró al enorme salón de baile con sus primos uno a cada lado. Simplemente al entrar las miradas femeninas se posaron en el alto galán que irrumpía en el salón sin pasar desapercibido, solo que ahora no entraba con su hermano, sino con otros dos caballeros tan apuestos y galanes como él, muchas muchachas solteras que iban sin pareja se acercaron a saludarlo y a hacerse notar para el rubio, para que este viera que ellas estaban presentes, no solo la encimosa de Magdalena y su fiel amiga Nancy, la cual iba con ella a todas partes y le servía de apoyo en lo que hacía.

-Vaya Tonny, veo que eres muy popular con las chicas. – Decía Stear volteando a todos lados al ver las miradas que causaba su primo.

-No te quejes Stear, que también se acercan por ustedes. – Decía Anthony riéndose de sus primos quienes abrían sus ojos sorprendidos por el tipo de muchachas que asistían a ese lugar, unas muy destapadas, otras demasiado cubiertas, y de flacas, altas, gorditas y chaparritas estaba repleto, lo que faltaba a su gusto eran hombres para que se las quitaran de encima y los dejaran avanzar.

Anthony encontró ese par de ojos verdes que lo tenían vuelto loco, siempre era muy fácil saber dónde estaba, era como si algo lo llamara a su presencia. Con Candy ocurría lo mismo, quien de pronto sintió una la mirada cautivadora de su príncipe sobre ella. Su mirada era diferente ya no era la de un niño enamorado, ahora era la mirada fuerte y pasional de un hombre que la reclamaba como suya. Los Cornwell rápidamente supieron que la había encontrado, reconocían el lenguaje corporal de Anthony en cuanto veía a Candy y esa vez no era la excepción, sin embargo no solo esos ojos verdes lo habían notado, sino que unos ojos azules también lo miraban y al captar hacia donde iba su mirada se decidió a ir sobre él para poder acapararlo. Anthony estaba ajeno a alguien más y comenzó a avanzar hacia la rubia que lo observaba de la misma manera. La música comenzaba una vez más y las parejas se comenzaron a formar a ritmo de una canción a ritmo Irish folk de la época.

Entre las personas que comenzaban a bailar y el bullicio de la música Anthony avanzaba a ella, cuando notó que un joven la tomaba del brazo, tensándose él al momento, más Candy con una sonrisa agradecía y volteaba a ver a Anthony como diciendo que lo estaba esperando, el muchacho volteó a ver al famoso joven Stevens e inclinó su sombrero en señal de respeto. Anthony agradeció con un gesto y dirigió una sonrisa a su amada.

-Archie a tu derecha. – Dijo Stear al advertir a Magdalena que se abría paso entre la multitud a paso acelerado. – Tonny no se ha dado cuenta. – Volvió a decir Stear, más en ese momento Stear optó por acercarse a la joven e impedirle que se acercara al rubio.

-¡Hola!... ¿Magdalena verdad? – Preguntaba haciéndose el que no recordaba bien el nombre. – Que bueno que te veo, no conozco a nadie y me alegra ver un rostro conocido. – Decía mientras la muchacha en compañía de su amiga Nancy no sabía que hacer al sentir que le habían cerrado el paso.

-Hola… Steve. – Dijo no muy segura.

-Stear, Magdalena, Stear. – Dijo tranquilamente aclarando el punto de su nombre, se notaba que le había puesto atención el día que se la volvieron a presentar.

-Cierto, Stear… disculpa. – Decía tratando de ubicar al rubio que se alejaba cada vez más de ella y se acercaba a su objetivo. – Quería bailar y…

-¿Quieres bailar? ¡Qué bien yo también! Así que te invito. – No dejó que hablara mucho cuando ya la llevaba a la pista de baile ante la mirada divertida de Archie, Tom y Candy quienes eran los únicos que habían advertido lo que pasaba. Anthony seguía avanzando cuando la amiga de Magdalena lo toma del brazo para detenerlo y que advirtiera que su amiga lo estaba esperando para bailar con él. Archie observó a la chica y torció los ojos en señal de fastidio pero se sacrificaría por sus primos.

-¿Sucede algo señorita Donovan? – Preguntó amable a la muchacha que lo sostenía del brazo.

-No. – Dijo tímida al ver sus ojos posarse en ella intimidándola un poco al hablar. – Lo que sucede es que Magdalena… - No terminó de completar su frase que Archie interrumpió.

-Buenas noches, señorita ¿Tonny, no me presentas a la dama? – Dijo acentuando sus dotes de galán.

-Claro que sí Archie, ella es Nancy Donovan, Nancy él es Archivald Cornwell. – Dijo amable pero algo apurado para deshacerse de la chica, que al haber mencionado a su inseparable amiga ya sabía más o menos para lo que lo había detenido.

-Mucho gusto. – Dijo la tímida muchacha sonrojándose ante tan guapo caballero, Archie miró a Anthony con cara de "después me lo cobro" y Anthony sonrió dirigiéndose hacia Candy llegando al fin a su lado. Sus miradas se encontraron y Anthony tomó delicadamente su mano y la llevó a sus labios mientras la otra la colocaba en su espalda y hacía una reverencia en señal de respeto.

-Muy buenas noches señorita Andrew. – Dijo con su voz escuchándose muy varonil.

-Muy buenas noches, joven Stevens. – Contestó Candy divertida por la forma en la que Anthony la saludaba.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras. – Le dijo Tom. – Yo he tenido que espantar a todos y cada uno de los hombres que se acercan a esta revoltosa y veo que los chicos se ocuparon de quitarte a unas cuantas. – Decía apuntando al pobre de Stear que se esforzaba por mantener a Magdalena ocupada, mientras Archie soportaba a la muchacha que se aferraba a su brazo para no soltarlo.

-Me temo que alguien estará en problemas. – Dijo Candy.

-¡Vamos Candy! ¡Fue por una buena causa! – Dijo Tom. – Sí tú no dices nada, nosotros tampoco. – Dijo haciendo una promesa de silencio, lo mismo que Anthony quien guiñaba un ojo coqueto con complicidad. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, el niño que tanto había amado se hacía presente en sus gestos una vez más.

-Me haría usted el honor de bailar conmigo, señorita Andrew. – Dijo Anthony invitándola a bailar y Candy hacía una reverencia aceptando la invitación del guapo joven Stevens.

-Con mucho gusto. – Dijo Candy emocionada, percibiendo Anthony el viejo brillo de su mirar, uno que había extrañado bastante y que había tenido la fortuna de ver en muy pocas ocasiones desde que se reencontraron.

Comenzaban a bailar a ritmo de la música Irish Folk que se escuchaba en ese baile, tomados de la mano pero sin cambiar de pareja, como se usaba con ese tipo de música, la sonrisa que ambos tenían era única, los demás los veían admirados por la coordinación de los pasos de baile. Candy y Anthony siempre que habían bailado se sincronizaban, él era muy buen bailarín y la guiaba tan bien que ella advertía los pasos que iba a realizar. Estuvieron bailando por mucho tiempo, sin importar que tanto Archie como Stear sufrieran por las parejas que habían elegido a la fuerza. Ellos no iban a bailar, sin embargo terminaron cediendo, solo por alejar a ese par de muchachas de Anthony y que por fin ellos tuvieran un acercamiento.

-¿Me permites un momento Stear? – Dijo Magdalena dejando de bailar de pronto, la muchacha ya estaba molesta porque no había podido deshacerse de aquel muchacho que aunque era muy guapo y simpático, no era aquel con el que estaba encaprichada.

-¿Pero cómo? ¿Ya te cansaste? – Preguntó sudando. Él ya se había cansado, pero por sus primos seguiría soportando a esa empalagosa mujer, ya no hallaba que hace para entretenerla.

-No, al contrario voy a tocador y enseguida regreso. – Esa fue la única excusa que encontró para deshacerse del joven Cornwell, ya que todas las excusas anteriores las había esquivado, evitando exitosamente que se acercara al rubio, había entendido bien que él no permitiría que se acercara a Anthony.

-Buenas noches. – Saludó firme ya hasta cierto punto molesta, pero trataba de serenarse para no dar una mala impresión al rubio.

\- Buenas noches Magdalena, no te había visto. – Contestó Anthony haciéndose el desentendido para no incomodarla, sin embargo ya tenía rato que había visto a su primo tratar de soportarla.

-Ya vi que estás muy entretenido… - Dijo mirando con rencor a Candy. - ¿Tonny podemos hablar? – Preguntó tomándolo del brazo para jalarlo a su lado. Candy se tensó y Anthony notó su reacción.

-Disculpa Magdalena, pero en estos momentos estoy con la señorita Andrew, y no es de caballeros dejarla sola. – Trato de contestar amable al rechazarla, ante todo era un caballero.

-No creo que sea tampoco de caballeros dejarme con la palabra en la boca. – Dijo viendo a Candy desafiante.

-Por mí no hay problema. – Dijo Candy como siempre haciéndose a un lado. Anthony notó su incomodidad por las miradas que recibía y volvió a disculparse con la atrevida muchacha, la gente que estaba alrededor notaba que Magdalena estaba celosísima.

-Es importante. – Dijo Magdalena, pero Anthony no estaba seguro qué era eso tan importante.

-¿No puedes esperar? – Preguntó impaciente, no estaba tranquilo con ella, no quería dejar que Candy se fuera, ya que sabía que esas eran las intenciones de aquella pelirroja.

-No. – Dijo firme mirando a Candy nuevamente imponiendo su mirada en ella, haciendo vacilar a la rubia.

-Con permiso. – Dijo Candy avanzando hacia la salida mientras inmediatamente al escuchar esas palabras Anthony fue tras ella sin importar dejar a Magdalena atrás.

-¡Candy! – Dijo ansioso. – Magdalena ¡Suéltame! – Le dijo molesto al sentir que se aferraba a su brazo, no quería ofenderla pero tampoco quería estar lejos de Candy, no iba a permitir que su oportunidad se fuera al traste gracias al capricho de esa mujer.

-¿Por qué vas tras ella? ¿Te gusta o qué? – Le reprochó fuerte, mientras las muchachas a su alrededor se daban cuenta de la verdad.

-¡Tú no entiendes! – Dijo molesto por fin, soltándose del agarre de esa chica para ir detrás de Candy.

-¡Tonny! - Gritó Magdalena tratando de seguirlo.

-¡Magdalena! ¡Por fin te encuentro! – Decía Stear haciéndose el desentendido ignorando la cara de molestia y enfado que ponía la muchacha al tener que soportarlo.

Anthony salía por la puerta principal del salón, ya estaba oscuro y no veía a Candy por ningún lado, hasta que se decidió a seguir el camino hacia el hogar, no tenía mucho que había salido así que pronto la alcanzaría. Efectivamente Candy estaba al dar la vuelta del salón, tratando de ocultarse por el dolor y la frustración que sentía en su corazón al ser apartada una vez más de su amor.

-Candy. – Dijo Anthony al verla recargada en un muro que estaba detrás del salón. -¿Estás bien? – Preguntó tierno acercándose a ella quien trataba de ocultar sus lágrimas al escuchar la voz de su amado detrás de ella.

-Sí Tonny, estoy bien ¿Y Magdalena? – Preguntaba controlando su respiración y esa ansiedad que le causaba su corazón al sentir tan cerca a ese guapo muchacho.

-Ella está bien, no te preocupes, además yo quería estar contigo. – Le dijo tocando su hombro con un simple roce, haciendo que la rubia sintiera una descarga eléctrica por ese contacto. Trató de controlarse para responder asombrada de sus palabras.

-¿Conmigo? – Anthony asintió al ver que ella por la sorpresa giraba su rostro y se encontraba con el de él muy cerca al suyo. Anthony pudo apreciar su llanto, y acunando su rostro con ternura limpiaba las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

-¿Por qué lloras pecosa? ¿No te han dicho alguna vez que eres mucho más linda cuando ríes? – Le dijo acercándose a su rostro y mezclando su aliento con su respiración. -¿Por qué lloras pecosa? – Le dijo nuevamente en un susurro, que derrumbó todas las barreras que se había puesto todo ese tiempo. ¿Pero cómo evitarlo si la amaba? ¿Cómo no derribar esas barreras que frente a ella era como de papel? Ella impedía que todo tipo de fortaleza que había creado alrededor de su corazón se derritieran por el calor que este emanaba al estar tan cerca de ella.

-Yo… - Dijo nerviosa y a la vez como en trance por las palabras que él le decía, recordando la primera frase que él le había dicho cuando lo conoció.

-Tú… - Le decía Anthony ladeando el rostro para acercarse más a ella. Candy comenzó a temblar deseando que su boca terminara por fin esa corta distancia que aún existía entre ellos. Su corazón se aceleró bastante y su respiración era más agitada, Anthony no separaba su vista de ella observando todas las reacciones de la pecosa. Sintió sus piernas temblar, sus rodillas no la sostenían, Anthony notó esa reacción y bajó una mano para rodear su cintura y aferrarla a su cuerpo para sostenerla así unida a él. Anthony vio con gusto cómo Candy cerraba sus ojos abandonándose a esa sensación que los envolvía. ¿Debía besarla? Ella se lo pedía a gritos, si bien no con palabras sí con su cuerpo, este le exigía ser besada en ese momento. ¿Debería aprovechar? Anthony dejó de hacerse ese tipo de preguntas y terminó cerrando la escasa distancia que había entre sus labios, sintiendo la calidez de sus carnosos labios entreabriendo los suyos para atraparlos en un tierno y húmedo beso. Candy respondió al momento subiendo ambas manos por su cuello aferrándose a él y colocándose de puntitas para sostenerse mejor a su cuerpo. Anthony también cerró sus ojos y se abandonó a ese delicioso y anhelado beso, la intensidad aumentaba y el beso se hacía más profundo, ninguno quería apartarse, jalando aire entre besos sin despegar sus labios uno del otro. Anthony se atrevió a más y exploró con su lengua los labios de Candy quien al sentirlo dio un pequeño respingo y entreabrió los suyos, permitiendo que Anthony los invadiera y buscara la legua de ella para poder sentirla y descubrir su sabor. A Candy le pareció deliciosa esa forma de besar, había anhelado volver a hacerlo desde que había comprendido que aquella noche en el padre árbol no había sido un sueño. Se atrevió a imitar sus movimientos correspondiendo a la caricia que recibía dentro de su boca y se animó tímidamente a saborearla atrapando la lengua del rubio entre sus labios, mientras Anthony seguía aferrándola firmemente a su cuerpo, se separaron lentamente y un sonrojo que pudo percibir Anthony por la cercanía de sus rostros apareció en Candy, más la distancia entre ellos no aminoraba.

-¡Tonny! – Gritó Magdalena muy cerca de ellos, ya se había escapado de nuevo de Stear y salía gritando para encontrarlo. Candy se soltó de golpe de Anthony, pero él la tomó de la mano impidiendo que ella se fuera. – Te encontré. – Dijo triunfante.

-¿Qué quieres Magdalena? – Dijo Anthony con fastidio al ver a la mujer llegar junto a ellos.

-Siempre me acompañas a casa. – Candy al escuchar esto se soltó de golpe de su agarre y emprendió de nuevo el camino hacia el hogar de Ponny.

-Hoy no puedo Magdalena. – Le dijo desesperado al sentir la acción de su amada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es por ella? – Le dijo insistente. Candy ya iba retirada, no quería escuchar la respuesta, ni el lío que armaba esa mujer.

-¡Sí! – Dijo Anthony desesperado. -¡Es por ella! ¡La amo! ¿¡No puedes comprenderlo!? – Decía desesperado porque la joven lo había orillado a responderle de mala manera, pero ya estaba colmando su paciencia.

-Tonny, tú no puedes… - Decía al punto del llanto.

-Lo siento Magdalena… – Dijo dándole la espalda, dándose cuenta que la rubia ya iba algo retirado, lanzó un chiflido a su yegua y escuchó la voz de su primo que llegaba de nuevo a salvarlo de ella. – Stear acompáñala a su casa.

-¡No Tonny! – Decía la terca mujer aún sin rendirse, a pesar de lo dicho por el rubio, a pesar de la forma como se había expresado y a pesar de la forma como la había ignorado toda la noche.

-¡Stear! – Gritó nuevamente Anthony, Stear asintió y se llevó a la muchacha a fuerzas, mientras Anthony avanzaba apresurado por Candy.

-¡Candy! – decía tras de ella mientras Candy no detenía su paso apurado y él la seguía muy de cerca y a él lo seguía su fiel Tormenta. - ¿No puedes esperar un poco? – Decía sin obtener respuesta. Anthony la tomó del brazo y Candy se soltó inmediatamente, molesta, pero sobre todo muy celosa, celosa de que esa mujer hubiera ocupado el corazón de Anthony. -¿Qué te sucede Candy? – Preguntó ya ofuscado por la insistencia de Magdalena, la cual no era su culpa, y por la reacción que estaba teniendo Candy como si lo culpara de ello.

-¡Nada! – Contestó Candy sin detener su paso.

-No parece que no tienes nada ¿Es por Magdalena? – Candy seguía sin contestar y avanzaba cada vez más cerca del hogar de Ponny. Anthony la seguía de cerca sin siquiera volver a hablar, sabía que Magdalena había echado a perder el momento y eso lo tenía bastante molesto, decidió no seguir hablando, solo acompañarla en silencio. Conforme avanzaban en el camino Candy le lanzaba una que otra mirada de reojo al ver que el rubio avanzaba con ella, quería hablar con él, quería preguntarle ¿Por qué la acompañaba?

-_Calma Candy, te acompaña porque a pesar de todo es un caballero, pero y si… ¡No Candy! Deja de pensar tanto. – _Decía teniendo una batalla mental con ella misma.

Anthony la veía divertido, la tensión se había esfumado y él sabía que Candy no se aguantaba las ganas de hablar, más sin embargo tampoco cedería ante aquella berrinchuda.

-_¿Desde cuándo eres tan terca Candy? Aunque debo reconocer que así también se ve hermosa. –_ Se decía él emocionado. - _¿No me vas a hablar? Creo que no. –_ También él se preguntaba y contestaba al mismo tiempo.

Llegaron por fin al hogar de Ponny, no teniendo otra opción Candy que romper el silencio en el que habían caído.

-Hemos llegado. – Dijo Candy con timidez, pero seguía recordando lo que había sucedido minutos atrás.

-Hemos llegado. – Dijo Anthony parándose frente a ella, estaba ansioso, no comprendía su actitud, si ya no lo amaba ¿por qué estaba tan molesta? ¿Por qué le había correspondido a ese beso? -_¿Y sí…?_ – No podía quedarse con esa duda, debía preguntarle, explicarle que las cosas no eran como ella las creía, tal vez no ganaría nada, más sin embargo su corazón le dictaba que tenía que aclararlo para así estar él más tranquilo. Al no obtener respuesta Candy dio la media vuelta subiendo un escalón que dirigía a la entrada del hogar de Ponny.

-Buenas noches. – Dijo dando la media vuelta sin esperar respuesta, más sin embargo una mano fuerte la tomó por la suya y evitó que abriera la puerta para desaparecer tras ella.

-Espera Candy. – Dijo con su voz aterciopelada en un susurro, como una súplica saliendo desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Candy lo miró con sorpresa abriendo sus verdes ojos al sentir ese simple contacto que la hacía estremecerse y un calor recorría su cuerpo por completo, mientras su corazón se aceleraba incontrolablemente. – Lo de hace un momento fue… - Dijo sin poder impedir que lo interrumpieran.

-No es necesario… - Anthony se acercó rápidamente a ella tomándola por la cintura y acariciando su rostro dulcemente, con apenas un roce. Ella calló su queja.

-Ssshhh no digas nada. – Le decía rozando sus labios, mientras con sus ojos recorría todo su hermoso rostro. Ella le seguía con su mirada. – Déjame hablar pecosa por favor. – Le dijo suplicante mientras acariciaba su rostro con ternura. – Candy, Magdalena no significa nada en mi vida, ella es solo una amiga y no me interesa como mujer. Sin embargo, si hay alguien que ocupa por completo mis pensamientos. – Dicho esto Candy trató de zafarse de su agarre, pero él lo impidió aferrándola más a su cuerpo, iba a protestar de nuevo pero con un leve sonido acallaron el reclamo. – Ssshh por favor pecosa. – Dijo en un susurro con una voz sexy y aterciopelada, una que Candy no conocía pero que le estaba gustando bastante escuchar. – La mujer que amo. – Candy giró su rostro, pero Anthony acercó sus labios a su oído. – Es la única que he amado todos estos años, pecosa, esa mujer eres y has sido únicamente tú. – Dijo ante el asombro de Candy por esa declaración. Su corazón se aceleró más pero esta vez de alegría al escuchar lo que su rubio le confesaba. Anthony estudiaba sus reacciones y se deleitaba con lo que veía. – Déjame terminar pecosa. – Le decía igual de cerca acariciando su rostro. – Tú eres la única niña, la única joven y la única mujer que siempre he amado, sé que tú ya me olvidaste, que lo amas él, pero yo quería que supieras que eres tú y solo tú la que hace que mi mundo gire de cabeza. Te amo pecosa, te amo. – Le decía observando sus bellos ojos iluminarse de alegría y sentía cómo un delicioso movimiento en su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración. El sonrojo de Candy seguía presente y sus miradas se encontraban una a otra observando el reflejo del contrario en cada uno, sus pupilas se dilataban, sentía que sus manos quemaban su frágil cuerpo y la respiración se tornaba más agitada. Candy no podía hablar, estaba embelesada escuchando las palabras del rubio que le atravesaban sus oídos como en un sueño, deseando que todo fuera verdad. Se atrevió a tocar sus brazos encontrándolos firmes y fuertes, su miraba viajaba de sus labios a sus ojos y su aliento le quemaba muy cerca del rostro.

Lentamente Anthony acercó sus labios a su boca, ella no se retiraba de sus brazos y la chispa del amor se sentía en el aire, él quería esperar una respuesta, pero ya no pudo soportar más la espera y rozó levemente su labios, como si fuera una caricia, como un aleteo de una mariposa acaricio sus labios con los suyos en un efímero y delicado beso, reprimiendo la pasión que tenía en su cuerpo. Ante esta acción Candy intentó sacarlo de la duda también a él, decirle que ella también lo amaba y que ese amor aunque estuvo dormido por culpa de su supuesta muerte, había despertado con más fuerza que nunca. Las palabras apenas audibles salieron de su boca, la cual estaba ansiosa por repetir el anhelado beso una vez más.

-Anthony yo también te… - En eso escucharon un ruido de la puerta y esta cedía abriéndose de pronto, no pudiendo apartarse tan rápido y una hermana María alcanzaba a ver como los jóvenes se separaban nerviosos uno del otro. Candy se ponía más colorada de lo que ya estaba y Anthony se colocaba bajo el escalón nervioso.

-Buenas noches joven Stevens. – Dijo con una sonrisa amable dando a entender que los había visto. – Me parece que ya es un poco tarde. – Dijo tranquilamente.

-Disculpe hermana María, solo acompañé a Candy en el camino y me estaba despidiendo de ella. – Dijo más tranquilo.

-Te lo agradezco mucho Tonny. Candy. – Dijo sobresaltando a la rubia.

-¿Si? – Dijo nerviosa y algo sobresaltada al contestar casi en el acto.

-Creo que ya es hora de entrar.

-Sí hermana… - Dijo volteando a ver a Anthony quien la veía un poco tímido y decepcionado porque no alcanzó a escuchar lo que tenía que decirle, su corazón le gritaba que le iba a confirmar lo que su cuerpo expresaba, que ella también lo amaba, pero su cabeza le decía que debía esperar a escucharlo de sus labios, esta vez no se engañaría una vez más, ya había asumido algo que si fue verdadero no había madurado en ella y ahora quería confirmar que sí, que de verdad lo amaba tanto como él a ella.

-Candy. – Dijo por último intento. – Quisiera invitarte mañana a un día de campo. – Dijo viendo a la hermana María como solicitando su permiso. - ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo? – Preguntó ahora sí, recordando que ya no eran los chiquillos que hacían y deshacían a su antojo. Candy miró a la hermana María pidiendo permiso, sin embargo solo encontró una sonrisa amable, lo que la ayudo a responderle con mayor confianza.

\- Te espero. – Le dijo Candy con una sonrisa y un rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿A las nueve? – Preguntó para no levantarla tan temprano, ya que era noche y ambos debían descansar, solo Morfeo sabía si los podría atrapar esa noche. Candy asintió y se despidió con una sonrisa.

Continuará…

¿Avanzaron un poquitito? Ahhh si no hubiera interrumpido la hermana María estos dos ya hubieran terminado de aclarar sus sentimientos, pero por lo menos Candy ya sabe que es ella y solo ella la dueña de los pensamientos del rubio y aunque Anthony presiente que ella le corresponde quiere escuchar que se lo diga… en fin ha de decir "más seguro, mas marrao" jajajaja

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, porque la verdad me gustó escribirlo y estaba ansiosa de compartirlo con ustedes, casi así como ustedes lo estaban por leerlo jajaja Ojalá les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios por favor. Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de las historias, les mando un fuerte abrazo a cada una de ustedes, bendiciones y que Dios las cuide y las proteja a todas, pero por favor denle una ayudadita o.k.

Saludos y un fuerte abrazo par cada una de ustedes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola hermosas! ¿cómo están? espero que muy bien y encerraditas, para que cuiden mucho su salud por favor, cuiden a sus hijos y a su familia. Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen sin embargo los uso para divertirme un poco, todo es sin fines de lucro y no es apto para menores de edad. Dicho esto ¡COMENZAMOS!**

** HOMBRE QUE MÁS TE AMÓ**

**"_Si quieres conocer el amor de una mujer; bésala, cierra los ojos, si la sientes vibrar, no solo le has tocado el corazón, sino que le has acariciado el alma"._**

**PASIÓN**

**CAPITULO XIII**

En una cantina de mala muerte un joven elegante y engreído hacía lo que mejor sabía hacer, beber y apostar con los borrachos del lugar. Estaba perdiendo una vez más y su poca ética y cordura lo habían hecho hacer trampa una vez más, sin embargo esta vez no tendría la suerte de siempre y era atrapado en su cometido, sintiéndose los otros ofendidos por tal desfachatez del moreno.

Desde la barra un joven de barba abundante, lentes oscuros y pantalón de mezclilla los observaba, viendo como acorralaban a dicho joven, no era la primera vez que este joven observaba a dicho caballero, preguntándose más de una vez cuánta tardarían en darse cuenta que les ganaba con "ventaja". Se apresuró a ayudar a aquel desafortunado joven que si bien era bueno para engañar a los borrachos de aquel lugar, no era bueno para los golpes. Una vez que terminó la pelea, tanto el fuereño como el distinguido chico salieron de ese lugar, airosos de haber ganado.

-Gracias. – Sonrió el engreído joven.

-Jack. – Contestó el forastero.

-Neal… Neal Leagan. – Contestó con una mueca. Jack se despidió poniéndose su sombrero y tratando de emprender su camino. - ¿Vas a un lugar específico?

-La verdad no, pero ya estuve varios días en este lugar.

-Ya veo… ¿No tienes trabajo?- Preguntó con una idea pasándole por la cabeza mientras el vaquero negaba con la cabeza, tal vez no había sido mala idea haber ayudado a aquel aristócrata.

-¿De donde vienes?

-De Texas.

-¿A dónde vas?

-No tengo rumbo, tengo más de una semana en Chicago y no he encontrado nada bueno para quedarme.

-¿No te gustaría trabajar para mí? – Preguntó tranquilamente.

-¿De qué? ¿De guardaespaldas? – Preguntó sonriendo, cosa que no le agradó mucho al moreno.

-Serás mi asistente. – Dijo simplemente, el joven vaquero asintió estando de acuerdo, no estaría mal quedarse un tiempo en ese lugar.

* * *

La noche parecía interminable, su cuerpo daba vueltas en su gran cama de un lado a otro y la parte contraria solo era pensada para una rubia rizos que seguía en su mente y no lo abandonaba, quería llevársela a su lado y ver su cabello descansar en su almohada, admirar su cuerpo tendido en su cama y marcar como suyo su territorio. Todo era tan confuso, su cuerpo le gritaba que lo amaba, pero sus labios se callaban esas palabras y temía no escucharlas jamás. Muy entrada la madrugada lo venció el sueño durmiendo hasta pasadas las siete y treinta de la mañana, cosa casi imposible para él, se levantó, se dio un baño, se vistió rápidamente y ordenó a la señora Romina un almuerzo para un día de campo.

-Buenos días muchachos. – Dijo interrumpiendo en el comedor la plática de los presentes.

-Buenos días, Tonny ¿Cómo te fue anoche? – Preguntó Tom con cara de travesura.

-Pues yo espero que bien, sino mi sacrificio fue en vano. – Dijo Archie quien recordaba a la joven que había tenido que sacar a bailar para alejarla de Anthony.

-¿Tu sacrificio? – Dijo Stear casi en un grito, sintiéndose ofendido por la queja de su hermano, él fue el que tuvo que soportar a la empalagosa Magdalena y de pilón acompañarla hasta su casa, mientras lloraba todo el camino y se desvivía en insultos para la rubia y su primo. – Sacrificio el mío dirás, tu no tuviste que aguantar a esa mujer, que lloraba como su nombre ¡Como una Magdalena! Y más al acompañarla a su casa, no me dejaba regresar quejándose del abandono de Tonny Stevens.

Anthony escuchaba a sus primos, mientras ellos se quejaban y competían por quien había sufrido más esa noche. Anthony no sabía que Stear había hablado con aquella muchacha tratándole de hacer entender que era lo mejor dejarlo ir, que él no la amaba como ella se merecía y que era mejor que se diera su lugar como mujer, que olvidara a Tonny y buscara a algún otro muchacho que en realidad la valorara, que la quisiera por lo que era y no por lo que tenía. Stear esperaba que las palabras dichas a esa joven hubieran surtido efecto.

-Lo siento chicos, la verdad no tenía contemplado lo sucedido. – Dijo Anthony apenado con sus primos.

-¿NO!? ¡Si todos los años es lo mismo! – Decía Tom divertido. – Desde que el gran Tonny Stevens decidió acompañarme al baile… - Anthony lo miró acusadoramente… - Bueno, bueno, desde que lo obligué a acompañarme, siempre tenemos que salir por la puerta trasera, lo de anoche no fue nada, el año anterior hubo pleito con varias mujeres. – Dijo Tom comenzando a reír, a él le divertía ver como las señoritas se peleaban por su hermano.

-¿De verdad? – Dijo Archie sorprendido. Tom asentía.

-¿Y qué pasó? – Dijo Stear admitiendo que le hubiera encantado ver eso, ante la mirada de desaprobación de Anthony y el levantamiento de hombros de Tom.

-Magdalena se encargó de decir que era su prometido. – Dijo Jhon quien estaba al pendiente de la plática. Todos lo voltearon a ver sorprendidos.

-¿Qué dices Jhon? – Preguntó Anthony.

-La verdad Tonny, Dayana me comentó lo que Magdalena había hecho.

-¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes? Tal vez Candy escuchó esos rumores. – Dijo quedándose pensativo ante esa posibilidad.

-No te preocupes Tonny, siéntate a desayunar. – Dijo Tom.

-No puedo. – Contestó Anthony con una sonrisa de revista. En eso llegaba la señora Romina entregándole la canasta que dejaba asomar una botella de vino y dos copas. – Tengo una cita. – Dijo ampliando esa bella sonrisa. Salió del rancho con miles de preguntas a sus espaldas y gritos de vitoreo y ánimo que le hacían los cuatro caballeros que dejaba atrás.

-¡Después nos cobramos! – Gritó Archie quien ya pensaba como cobrarle a su primo la noche que había pasado en aquel baile.

-¿Y cómo te cobrarás Archie? – Preguntó Stear curioso a su hermano quien lo miraba divertido.

-No lo sé, el rancho es muy grande tal vez le escriba a Annie y a Patty para que nos acompañen. – Dijo con esa idea cruzándole por la mente.

-Si claro, ¿Y tú crees que Candy lo permitirá? – Preguntó Stear.

-¿Candy? – Preguntó Tom. - ¿Tú crees que yo lo voy a permitir? – Dijo Tom viéndolo a los ojos ante la mirada de desconfianza de Jhon.

\- ¡Vamos, Tom! ¿Tú crees que para hospedarla en mí cuarto? ¡Qué va! ¡Hay otras habitaciones!

-De todas formas no me parece correcto. – Dijo Tom. – Además la madre de Annie no lo permitirá, ella no ha vuelto desde que vino contigo de visita. – Dijo Tom extrañando a su otra hermana.

-Tiene razón Tom, Archie. La señora Britter no creo que le permita volver, además de estar preparando lo de la boda.

-¿Boda? – Preguntó Tom sorprendido.

-Así es Tom. – Dijo Stear mientras Archie asentía. – Mi hermanito se sintió tan solo cuando me fui que se comprometió con Annie.

-Stear falta mucho para la boda, no pasará nada si Annie deja un poco los preparativos.

-Uhhh se nota que no conoces bien a Annie, Archie, ella siempre ha sido muy metódica. – Decía Tom.

-De todas formas voy a planteárselo a Tonny. – Dijo decidido, después de haber pasado una noche tan aburrida con la famosa Nancy Donovan, agradecía que Annie era como era y lo comprendía muy bien. Stear también había agradecido que Patty fuera tan dulce como lo era y nada que ver con la empalagosa y chillona mujer que había soportado casi todo el dichoso baile.

* * *

Anthony llegaba por Candy y tocaba nervioso la puerta del hogar, como la primera vez que lo había hecho al llegar ahí.

-Buenos días Tonny. – Lo saludó uno de los niños que salía a recibirlo.

-Buenos días Gerald ¿Se encuentra Candy? – Preguntó ansioso buscando al fondo la figura de su amada, la de la hermana María o tal vez de la señorita Ponny.

-No, ella está arriba en su cuarto, con la señorita Ponny y la hermana María, pero están muy raras. – Dijo el pequeño niño con inocencia, tan solo tenía unos siete años y no entendía lo que le pasaba a la chica rubia que los cuidaba o retaba a veces y a sus dos madres.

-¿Raras? ¿Por qué lo dices? – Preguntó confundido.

-Todas están actuando extraño, primero escucho mucho movimiento en el cuarto de Candy, como si corriera de un lado a otro y cuando entra la señorita Ponny y la hermana María a ver qué pasa solo se oyen más gritos.

-¿Gritos? – Preguntó Anthony colocándose a la altura del niño para que le explicara bien las cosas porque no entendía nada. - ¿Qué clase de gritos Gerald? – Le preguntó ansioso, tomándolo por los hombros.

-Gritos así "¿¡Qué me voy a poner!? ¡Hermana María, señorita Ponny, ayúdenme! – Dijo inocentemente el niño. – Ya ni yo que tengo siete años batallo para cambiarme y peinarme. – Anthony solamente sonrió más tranquilo y le sonrió a Gerald.

-No te preocupes, son cosas de mujeres. – Le dijo sacudiendo su cabeza en señal de aprecio. -¿Puedes decirle a Candy que ya llegué por favor? – Gerald asintió y salió a buscar a la pecosa. El simple comentario que le había hecho Gerald le había provocado una inmensa felicidad, Candy estaba emocionada por su cita y eso lo alegraba bastante desbocando su corazón como la primera vez que le tomó la mano.

-Buenos días Tonny. – Dijo Candy tímida mientras Anthony que estaba de espaldas a ella se giraba rápidamente al escuchar su voz. Anthony quedó maravillado con la imagen de su adorada Candy. Ella usaba un vestido de tirantes color azul, sujetado por un cinto en su breve cintura, la forma del vestido le delineaba delicadamente su figura, calzaba unos zapatos de piso y su cabello había sido recogido en una cola alta adornado con un gran moño blanco, algunos rizos habían desobedecido a su lugar y caían desordenados por su frente, un poco de rubor en las mejillas y un tono delicado de rosa se observaba en sus carnosos labios. Una imagen simplemente perfecta para él. Candy lo veía de la misma forma, un guapo vaquero que usaba unos jeans que le marcaban sus formas masculinas, una camisa clara que cubría su atractivo torso y su ahora inseparable texana, lo hacía ver muy sexy y más con la mirada con la que estaba perdido en su imagen. Ambos conocían esas miradas profundas que desde niños habían desarrollado.

-Buenos días princesa. –Dijo sin pensarlo. – Te ves hermosa, Candy. – Eso sí ya lo había pensado desde que la vio ahí parada esperándolo.

-Bueno tortolitos. – Dijo la hermana María que estaba detrás de Candy y a la que ninguno de los dos había notado. – Me parece que ya deberían de irse ya es tarde para el desayuno. – Le dijo apurándolos para que aprovechara el día. Candy se puso un pequeño sweater de color blanco, las mañanas ya amanecían un poco frías y no quería enfermarse. Anthony tomó su mano y al mismo tiempo sintieron esa corriente tan extrañamente familiar, una que no dejaba de aparecer cada vez que tenían contacto.

-Creo que la hermana María tiene razón ¿Vamos? – Preguntó entrelazando su mano y Candy asintió siguiendo los pasos del rubio quien la guió hasta el automóvil.

-¿Iremos en auto? – Preguntó un poco extrañada.

-Creí que sería más incómodo que ir a caballo, y más llevando la canasta con los alimentos. – Dijo Anthony señalando la canasta que estaba en la parte trasera del automóvil y abriendo la puerta del copiloto para ayudarla a acomodarse. Le puso el cinturón de seguridad, cosa que sorprendió a Candy y la puso nerviosa por lo cerca que su mano rozó su cuerpo. Anthony lo sintió y le sonrió guiñándole un ojo coqueto, se colocó en su lugar y encendió el auto tomando rumbo hacia el bosque.

Llegaron a un lugar muy solitario cerca del lago, Anthony la ayudó a bajar y tomaba la canasta buscando el espacio más plano para colocar las cosas. Se colocaron bajo un árbol que estaba un poco más alejado de los demás y acomodó todo con la ayuda de Candy, quien lo observaba ansiosa por lo que la noche anterior le había revelado y que ella no pudo revelar.

-_Se ve muy tranquilo. –_ Pensaba Candy. - _¿Habrá olvidado lo de anoche? No lo parece Candy, porque su mirada es muy especial, me pone ansiosa que me vea así, me gusta mucho. –_ Decía absorta en sus pensamientos que no escucho lo que rubio le decía.

-¿Candy, Candy? – Preguntó de nuevo al no tener respuesta. - ¿Sucede algo hermosa? – Preguntó con ternura.

-¿Eh? No, lo siento. – Dijo apenada soltando una tímida carcajada. Anthony la veía maravillado por volver a escuchar su cantarina risa.

-Hace mucho que deseaba escucharte reír. – Le dijo tomando su mano para besarla. Candy se dejó querer, pero su rostro se coloreó tan rojo como un tomate. Anthony adoraba esa parte de ella, era tan transparente que su cuerpo la delataba a lo que sus labios se resistían a confirmar. Estaba ansioso por escuchar las palabras completas de la noche anterior, pero se animaba a tener paciencia, ya tendría tiempo de hablar con ella, porque no se iba a quedar con la duda, con lo que ella quería expresarle, si era un "te amo" un "te quiero" o un "te aprecio".

-Yo deseaba tanto volver a verte. – Le decía Candy tímida sin soltarse de su agarre.

Desayunaron tranquilos, Anthony extendió un plato con fruta y emparedados que le había preparado la señora Romina, tomaron un poco de jugo. Candy vio extrañada la botella de vino y las dos copas, Anthony se dio cuenta de ello y pensó que era muy temprano para comenzar a brindar, además aún no estaba seguro si ella aceptaría lo que tenía que decirle.

-Lo siento, la señora Romina lo puso por indicaciones mías. – Candy se dio cuenta de que él había creído que era inapropiado.

-No te preocupes, más tarde brindaremos. – Le dijo guiñándole un ojo coqueto. Anthony sonrió feliz.

-Candy ¿Qué pasó en Inglaterra? – Se animó a preguntar, necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios para saber de una buena vez si era verdad lo que Candy demostraba con su cuerpo, con sus expresiones o definitivamente lo estaba mal interpretando todo.

-¿En Inglaterra? – Preguntó Candy confundida. - ¿Tom no te lo dijo? – Anthony asintió y acarició una de sus mejillas con su pulgar.

-Pero quiero escucharlo de tus labios. – Le dijo mientras con el mismo dedo le delineaba su labio inferior. –Por favor pecosa. – Le dijo tan dulcemente que no podía negarse.

-Me fui a los siete meses de tu desaparición. – Comenzó el relato con una mirada triste. – en el barco conocí a Terry, y lo confundí contigo. – Dijo apresurándose a aclararlo al ver que le ocasionaba incomodidad tan solo escuchar su nombre. – Él fue muy grosero conmigo burlándose de mis pecas, sin embargo yo lo había visto llorando. Cuando llegue al colegio no conocía a nadie, la chica que me recibió fue Patricia O'Brian.

-¿La novia de Stear? – Candy asintió.

-Sin embargo, Eliza se encargó de advertir a todos que yo era adoptada y eso ocasionó que todas las chicas me ignoraran y me veían como si estuviera infectada. Nadie me hablaba. Por el lado de los chicos, Neal se encargó de hacer lo mismo con sus compañeros, salvo Stear y Archie eran los únicos que me hablaban a ellos no les importaba las habladurías de Neal y a… a él. – Dijo en un susurro, no quiso que se sintiera mal.

-¿Terruce? – Preguntó Anthony para que continuara. Candy asintió.

-Yo me sentía muy sola en ese lugar, solo Clean era el único que me acompañaba cuando podía escaparme.

-¿Clean? ¿Se fue contigo? – Candy sonrió y asintió. – Tan rebelde como siempre princesa. – Candy se sonrojó por como la llamaba, era la segunda vez que lo hacía y él no lo había notado.

-Ahí lo volví a ver, en la segunda colina de Ponny, era el lugar donde pasaba mis ratos libres, jugando con clean y dejaba lejos la soledad que sentía, sin embargo yo no sabía que ese lugar era también el refugio de Terry, hasta que un día lo encontré y me reclamó que ese era su lugar, yo le arrebaté un cigarro porque no me parecía que fumara ahí, yo pensaba que estaría igual que los demás, pero me confesó que para él Neal era un idiota igual que los demás. Él era el único que me hablaba aparte de Stear y Archie y las monjas.

-¿Y Annie Britter? – Preguntó, quería saber porque ahora era novia de su primo y como la pecosa había influido en ello.

-Annie se había dejado influenciar por su madre y Eliza, no me hablaba, le avergonzaba hablar conmigo, hasta que un día me pidió que no le robara a Archie, yo no entendía por qué. – Dijo bajando la mirada apenada. Anthony tomó ambas manos y las besaba tiernamente.

-Archie me contó. – Le dijo dándole confianza de continuar.

-Yo no sabía que él estaba enamorado de mí. – Dijo Candy a punto de llorar.

-¿Nunca te enteraste de nuestros sentimientos pecosa? – Candy lo miró sorprendido, negando en silencio. – Archie, Stear y yo nos enamoramos de ti princesa. Desde el primer momento en que te vi me gustaste, el día del baile me enamoré de ti, cuando te perdiste en la cascada supe que te amaba, cuando te enviaron a México supe que no viviría sin ti, cuando te presentaron como una Andrew ante los Leagan soñé casarme contigo y el día de la cacería te iba a pedir que fueras mi novia, sin embargo lo pospuse hasta que viniéramos juntos al hogar de Ponny. – Candy no podía creer lo que escuchaba, él siempre la había amado y ella a él, ella tenía los mismos sentimientos pero a su corta edad no había podido decirlos. – Archie y Stear estaban igual, pero cuando vieron que yo realmente te amaba, fue cuando los tres estábamos tocando tu despedida en el cañón amarillo, me vieron llorar por primera vez de amor por ti y se hicieron a un lado. – Candy quería llorar por las palabras de su amado, sin embargo Anthony la animaba a continuar con su historia.

-Annie escuchó que Archie se me declaraba y salió corriendo desesperada, culpándome de todo yo corrí tras ella, cuando me reclamaba el amor de Archie se delató a sí misma que también había sido adoptada en el hogar de Ponny. Eliza y sus amigas escucharon y le hicieron lo mismo que a mí. Después hablamos y volvimos a ser amigas, Patty poco a poco se hizo nuestra amiga y Annie se hizo de novia de Archie. Cuando Stear y Patty se conocieron, se enamoraron, bueno Patty estaba enamorada desde que lo vio cuando llegó al colegio, pero en el baile del festival de mayo tropezaron ambos perdiendo sus gafas y lo demás es historia de ellos. – Dijo Candy divertida, Anthony no podía dejar de verla, sin embargo aún no le hablaba de la parte dolorosa para él.

-¿Y Grandchester? – Candy se puso nerviosa pero él le daba la confianza para continuar, tenían que hablar sobre su vida si querían darse la oportunidad de comenzar una vida juntos, tenían que sanar sus heridas.

-Él tenía problemas con todos, un día Neal quiso atacarme con sus amigos, pero Terry me defendió. Con un látigo le dio su merecido a los cuatro. – Anthony apretaba sus puños y fruncía sus cejas en señal de que estaba furioso por lo que esa alimaña había tratado de hacer a su amada. – Después lo volví a confundir contigo, Terry era el único que tenía a su yegua en el colegio y yo no sabía, escuché un caballo en medio dela noche y te vi a ti cabalgando. Sentí mucho miedo y corrí hacía ti, caí escaleras abajo y cuando desperté estaba en la enfermería. Había estado delirando tu nombre y Terry era el que me había encontrado. Nos hicimos poco a poco más cercanos, él salía a emborracharse todas las noches, también se encontraba solo, pero por diferentes razones que las mías. – Anthony escuchaba el relato de Candy atento llegando a la conclusión de que se habían acercado por la soledad que ambos tenían y agradecía que Terry hubiera ayudado a Candy a superar su soledad, sin embargo eso no le quitaba el dolor de haberla perdido. Candy terminó su relato hasta la separación que habían sufrido.

-Candy ¿Tú lo amas aún? – Candy se sintió sorprendida por la pregunta.

-_¿Qué si lo amo? – _Claro que ya no lo amaba. - _¿Qué no es obvio lo que siento? –_ Se preguntaba hasta cierto punto ofendida al parecer ella no había sido tan clara al respecto. -¿Amarlo? – Preguntó. – Lo quise mucho lo reconozco, me enamoré de él y no te negaré que llegue a pensar en ser su esposa. – Anthony bajaba su cabeza derrotado. – Pero…

-¿Pero? – Preguntó ansioso por lo que pudiera agregar a ese pero.

-Ahora me doy cuenta que todo era un sueño, que lo vivido con él no era real, nuestra relación fue únicamente por carta. Después de dejar el colegio lo vi como tres veces, una en el teatro, otra en el tren cuando partía y la última cuando nos separamos. Era una relación que ahora que analizo bien no hubiera funcionado, yo no podía estar viajando con él o esperar por meses su regreso.

-¿Pero, aún lo amas? – Volvió a preguntar ansioso.

-No… Terry es solo un lindo recuero Anthony. – Le dijo segura, sin embargo esa inseguridad seguía en el corazón del rubio. Trató de desviar un poco la plática para acallar esas dudas de su subconsciente.

-Candy ¿Sabías que yo también iba a ir al Colegio San Pablo? – Le preguntó extendiendo su mano para que lo acompañara a caminar entre los árboles. Candy tomó su mano feliz y lo siguió sin soltarlo.

-¿También?

-Sí, la tía abuela nos había inscrito a los tres, y al parecer yo hubiera ido al mismo grupo que mis primos y Grandchester. Ellos dicen que el primer día de clases tomaron lista y mi nombre fue uno de los primeros que mencionaron, dicen que eso los puso muy tristes.

-Nunca me lo dijeron.

-Ellos no querían verte triste princesa. – Y ahí estaba una vez más, ese mote tan tierno que le decía y que ya se estaba acostumbrando a escucharlo de sus labios.

-Nunca me dejé de sentir triste por ti. – Le dijo segura. Anthony la vio sorprendido.

-¿De verdad? – Preguntó ilusionado.

-Siempre hay algo que me recuerda a ti Anthony. – Le dijo deteniendo su paso.

Anthony se fue acercando a ella haciéndola caminar hacia atrás hasta recargarla en un árbol, tomó sus manos y las subió sobre su cabeza. Candy lo veía expectante, ansiosa, incrementando el ritmo de su respiración y el latir de su corazón. Le habló rozando sus labios y observando fijamente sus ojos, aprisionándola entre el árbol y sus brazos que ahora estaban lado a lado.

-Anoche te confesé que eras la única que he amado. Anoche te desnudé mi alma y mis sentimientos, te abrí mi corazón hermosa, más sin embargo yo no obtuve tu respuesta completa. – Le decía mientras Candy subía y bajaba su pecho al respirar lentamente tratando de tranquilizarse. - ¿Qué soy yo para ti Candy? ¿Qué piensas de mí? ¿Qué me ibas a decir anoche, pecosa? – Le dijo besando su mejilla tiernamente, apenas depositando sus labios en ella. Candy cerraba los ojos disfrutando ese contacto que la hizo estremecer, el sentir su aliento y su respiración acariciando su rostro evitaba que coordinara su cabeza con sus labios, su mente y su corazón. - ¿Tú también qué, princesa? – Volvió a decir recorriendo el camino desde su mejilla hasta llegar a su cuello, sin tocarlo solo rozando levemente su cuello acariciándolo con su respiración. Candy ladeaba el rostro y daba acceso a su cuello, se sentía tan bien el roce de sus labios recorriendo la piel de su cuello dejando un camino cálido sobre él, que le provocaba un poco de frío cuando se esfumaba su aliento de ese espacio.

-Yo también… - Volvía a decir dejando escapar un suspiro abriendo sus labios para dejarlo salir.

-Tú también… - Preguntaba con su voz ronca y apenas audible, siguiendo su cometido y recorriendo el otro lado de su cuello pero al sentido contrario llegando a su otra mejilla mientras Candy seguía disfrutando la sensación que le producía ese leve roce sobre su piel, no la tocaba, pero podía sentir su presencia por la cercanía que este tenía.

-Yo también te amo Anthony. – Dijo por fin las palabras que tanto había anhelado escuchar, dejando ese juego que la ponía ansiosa y que le estaba repartiendo por su cuello y rostro, atrapando por fin sus labios, reclamándolos como ahora suyos, besándola con pasión y dulzura al mismo tiempo, mientras sus manos la aferraban ahora a su cuerpo, una en la cintura y la otra acariciando su espalda. Candy se animó y lo abrazó por el cuello ocasionando que el contacto de sus cuerpos fuera más cercano. Candy suspiraba y gemía por la ausencia de oxígeno y Anthony se separaba solo un segundo para dejarla respirar, pero al jalar aire introducía su lengua para comenzar a explorar su boca, era un beso necesitado, apasionado, era el beso de un joven al que le urgía borrar de su boca los besos dados por otro, era un joven al que le urgía marcar en su cuerpo su piel sobre la de ella, era el beso de un joven que ansiaba reclamar como suyo algo que siempre le había pertenecido, el amor de su princesa. Así estuvieron un buen rato, besándose hasta el cansancio, hasta que sus bocas dolían y estaban rojas de tantas demostraciones de amor, sin embargo sentían los dos que esos besos apasionados y esas caricias tímidas no eran suficientes para calmar la ansiedad que tenían uno por el otro.

Regresaron al lugar donde estaba la cesta, Candy lo veía diferente, lo veía con amor y había algo más en la mirada de ambos, era un sentimiento que comenzaba a despertar y que Anthony sabía de qué se trataba, más sin embargo Candy se negaba a aceptarlo aún. El deseo, era el deseo que ambos sentían recorrer su cuerpo y su piel al estar en contacto una con la otra.

-Te amo Anthony. – Le dijo feliz y completamente enamorada. – Te amo. – Le decía feliz, era como si por haber contenido tanto esas palabras al salir por fin le ocasionaban esa felicidad que le brincaba en el alma. – Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie. – Dijo tímida.

-¿De verdad? – Preguntó con duda, no quería echar a perder el momento y recordar a ese rebelde una vez más. Candy asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y se colgó de pronto de su cuello sorprendiéndolo por su movimiento, provocando que cayeran en el mantel que continuaba en el pasto, ella encima de él.

-¿Estás bien amor? – Le preguntó preocupado. La mirada dilatada y coqueta de Candy le había indicado que así era, ello no había sentido tanto el golpe porque él la había protegido con su cuerpo. Anthony no pudo resistirse a esa mirada y atrapó sus labios una vez más ansioso y gustoso de volver a hacerlo. Anthony se detuvo un rato después al sentir que algo en él despertaba y sentía que si seguía así no podría controlarlo.

-¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto confundida.

-No amor. – Contestó lo más normal que pudo dedicándole una bella sonrisa. Candy le correspondió y se quitó de encima de él.

-Lo siento. – Dijo al darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaban.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó ahora él confundido.

-¿Te has lastimado? – preguntó para saber si era eso lo que lo había detenido de seguir besándola.

-No te preocupes hermosa, estoy bien. – Le dijo besando su mano y Candy le correspondía con una caricia dirigida a su mejilla. Lo miraba con ternura, con una cara de inocencia que provocaba en Anthony esa pasión que era capaz de sentir por ella.

Candy no se daba cuenta aún del poder que tenía sobre Anthony con solo una mirada de esas. Ella por el inmenso amor que le tenía al verlo sus ojos brillaban intensamente y sus pupilas se dilataban bastante, provocando en el rubio una sensación de calor que nunca había sentido. _¿Sería eso de lo que su padre les habló en las tardes dedicadas a la clase de educación sexual?_ Lo sabía, estaba seguro de ello y del inmenso amor que sentía por esa rubia y de las reacciones de su cuerpo nadie más que ella en sueños había logrado despertar. - ¿Qué te sucede? – Preguntó al verla un poco sofocada y abanicándose con las manos.

-Tengo un poco de calor. – Dijo Candy sin comprender el porqué. Anthony sonrió satisfecho, sin embargo le gustaba esa inocencia que tenía.

-Está subiendo la temperatura ¿Si quieres nos regresamos? – Preguntó para tratar de complacerla si ella así lo quería, sin embargo él aún quería estar a solas a su lado. Había tantas cosas de qué hablar.

-No. – Dijo Candy tímida, ella tampoco quería irse de ese lugar. – Aún no quiero irme Tonny. – Dicho esto se quitó el sweater que traía, dejando al descubierto sus hombros tan blancos y suaves. Anthony sintió que su corazón se desbocaba al contemplar su delicioso cuello unido a esos hombros que lo tentaban.

-_¡Dios, no es consciente de lo que me provoca! –_ Pensaba Anthony mientras su mirada se tornaba oscura viendo la perfección hecha mujer, su cabello era mecido por el viento, mientras ella trataba de mantener sus rizos fuera de su rostro, Anthony la observaba embelesado con esa maravillosa imagen.

-¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó ella viendo que su amado Anthony la veía detenidamente. Eso le causaba una gran felicidad y unas ganas de besarlo hasta el cansancio.

-Nada. – Le respondió con su voz ronca y sensual. – Eres muy hermosa, siempre supe que sería una mujer muy bella pero eres más bella de lo que yo llegué a pensar. – Candy se sorprendió gustosa de ese piropo que su amado le dedicaba. Él se acercó a ella para poner sus rizos detrás de sus orejas una vez más.

-¿De verdad? – Peguntó como dudando que aquello fuese verdad, nunca nadie le había dicho que era hermosa, ni la habían tratado así tan delicada, pero a la vez tan apasionadamente. Anthony asentía mientras tomaba su mentón para observarla más de cerca, perdiendo su mirada en sus labios tan carnosos que se le antojaba besarlos una y otra vez. Candy cerraba sus ojos por ese contacto que ya empezaba su cuerpo a necesitar.

-Candy. – Le llamo, ella abrió sus ojos para atender a lo que le diría su príncipe. - ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – Preguntó decidido. Candy abrió sus ojos llena de gusto y enamorada, para contestar con un tímido sí.

-Sí Tonny, si quiero ser tu novia. – Le contestó con un susurro muy cerca de los labios provocando una vez más al rubio, quien no se aguantó más y atrapó sus labios en un tierno y húmedo beso, mientras con su mano acariciaba con apenas un roce su cuello bajando después a sus hombros hasta recorrer suavemente su brazo. Ese simple toque tan sutil, tan suave provocó que la piel de Candy se erizara por completo deseando que no se terminara tan pronto esa nueva sesión de besos que habían iniciado.

Anthony terminó recostándola suavemente en el mantel del picnic, mientras la seguía besando suave y delicadamente, de vez en cuando dejaba de hacerlo para observar sus bellos ojos que continuaban cautivándolo como si fuera un adolescente.

-Me parece un sueño tenerte así pecosa. – Le decía muy cerca de su oído, causando en Candy un escalofrío tan placentero que cerraba sus ojos para concentrarse en su voz.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntaba en un susurro mientras disfrutaba los húmedos besos que Anthony repartía por todo su rostro.

-Porque siempre soné con besarte y hoy que puedo hacerlo me parece imposible. – Seguía con su camino de besos desde su frente hasta su mejilla y sus labios, quería recordar el sabor de su boca y grabarlo por siempre en sus labios y su memoria.

-Yo también soñé con poder besarte y me reproché una y otra vez el no haber podido hacerlo. – Anthony la escuchaba feliz, se sentía dichoso de escuchar las palabras de su pecosa.

-Éramos unos niños mi vida, y yo no quise faltarte al respeto, aunque debo confesarte que también soñaba con besarte.

-Lo sé, pero al no tenerte a mi lado, era lo único que yo deseaba.

Anthony siguió con su cometido y dirigió los besos hacia el cuello de Candy quien volteaba su rostro hacia un lado permitiendo que cubriera su cuello de besos y caricias tiernas. Ese contacto para Anthony fue maravilloso, había tenido ganas de deleitarse con el cuello de su amada, tan delicado, tan suave y tan fino, se perdía en esa nueva adicción que le brotaba del alma.

El momento se volvió más apasionado y Anthony no pudo resistirse a dirigirse a sus hombros, los cuales había deseado besar desde que los había descubierto, se había estado conteniendo, pero las palabras que le decía su pecosa lo habían animado a explorar más de su cuerpo, simplemente por el miedo de volver a perderla y por los celos que le causaba pensar que aquel actor inglés había disfrutado de sus caricias.

Candy lo abrazaba con fuerza sobre su cuello y él agarraba una de sus manos aferrado a ella y llevándola por encima de su cabeza, mientras que con la otra la abrazaba a su cintura y a la vez detenía su peso para no aplastarla con él.

Continuará…

¿Qué les pareció!? estos dos chicos ya desataron la pasión de sus cuerpos, aunque el rubio aún tiene celos del rebelde sin causa de Territo, esperemos que eso no les traiga un problemilla a futuro. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo que apenas comienza la demostración de amor de este par. Espero haya disfrutado mucho el capítulo, espero sus comentarios y las espero en el próximo capítulo.

Saludos y bendiciones para cada una de ustedes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bueno hermosas, terminé antes de tiempo y todo por sus comentarios jajaja me da mucho gusto saber que lees y que estás bien. Les dedico este capítulo a cada una de las personas que leen, a las que dejan un comentario, a las que envían un PM y a ti que lees anónimo a la distancia, estés donde estés no importa país o frontera, espero que con estas letras puedas distraerte un poco y viajar a un lugar tranquilo y feliz.**

**Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, solo cuento una historia salida de mi mente para distraerte y distraerme, lo hago sin fines de lucro solo por diversión. NO ES APTA PARA MENORES DE EDAD. Dicho esto ¡COMENZAMOS!**

**EL HOMBRE QUE MÁS TE AMÓ **

_** "Para siempre es mucho tiempo… pero no me importaría si ese tiempo lo vivo a tu lado. Es más que un compromiso, es la promesa de permanecer una vida juntos".**_

**COMPROMISO **

**CAPITULO XIV**

Anthony se debatía entre ser el caballero que Elroy le había enseñado a ser o el vaquero apasionado que había descubierto con Candy que podía llegar a ser. Se levantó de su cuerpo ayudándola a sentarse también, sintiendo que su cara ardía aún por el deseo y su respiración seguía descontrolada. Candy lo miró bajando su vista apenada porque había comprendido que habían cruzado los límites de las buenas costumbres, sin embargo ella no quería detenerse, sentía la necesidad que incrementaba en su cuerpo de seguir demostrando su amor y sintiendo esa demostración.

-Lo siento. – Dijo con su rostro ruborizado por el deseo y la pena al mismo tiempo. Anthony la tomó del mentón y la besó tiernamente en su nariz.

-No mi vida, yo lo siento, debí haberme detenido hace rato. – Le dijo tratando de recomponerse para que sus palabras salieran más normales. – Pero la verdad contigo me es imposible. – Le dijo sincero, sin embargo Candy tuvo la duda de que si nada más con ella le pasaba eso, quería decir que ya había estado con alguien más en esa situación. Pensó en Magdalena y los celos que aquella pelirroja mujer de ojos azules le provocaba en ella, la hacían reaccionar.

-¿Conmigo? – Preguntó mirándolo a los ojos, entendiendo Anthony a qué se refería y sería mejor aclararle las cosas antes de que otra cosa pasara.

-Hermosa, hace tiempo cuando comencé de nuevo a caminar y mi padre Steve me presentó ante todos como su hijo, hubo muchas mujeres que se acercaron a mí. – Candy arqueó una ceja en señal de confusión y molestia carcomiéndole los celos y las dudas de lo que diría, más sin embargo trató de controlarse para dejarlo continuar. – Yo era un joven inexperto de dieciséis años, y estaba dolido, decepcionado y sobre todo muy celoso. – Candy esperaba que continuara su relato pero las lágrimas se apoderaron de ella y comenzaron a salir queriendo ese momento estar sorda para no escuchar lo que venía. Anthony la vio y se preocupó al momento abrazándola con amor para tranquilizarla, sintió que Candy rechazaba su abrazo y le sonrió con melancolía.

-No temas amor, deja que termine mi relato. – Le dijo con súplica mientras le robaba otro beso en su nariz y le secaba con sus labios las lágrimas. Candy asintió más sin embargo el temblor de sus manos era notable. Anthony tomó sus manos y las puso en su corazón. - ¿Lo sientes?

-Sí. – Dijo Candy en un susurro.

-Así ha estado desde que te volví a ver. – Le dijo sincero, su corazón latía aceleradamente, emocionado, feliz, pero sobre todo enamorado. Candy abrió los ojos y un brillo muy especial se desprendía de ellos.

-¿Ha habido muchas antes de mí? – Preguntó avergonzada, pero su curiosidad y sus celos la obligaban a indagar al mismo tiempo que no quería saber nada. Anthony negó con su cabeza.

-Nadie Candy, nadie hay ni habrá antes, ni después de ti.

-¿Entonces? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – Candy no entendía entonces esa frase "solo contigo no puedo parar".

-Como te decía, muchas mujeres me asediaron, buscaban algo más de mí que solo conocerme como al nuevo integrante de los Stevens, algunas más atrevidas que otras, se me insinuaron de muchas formas, más ninguna despertó en mi un sentimiento, ni siquiera de deseo o algo carnal. Mi corazón estaba sufriendo y sabía que nadie más podría ocuparlo. – Decía mientras Candy se sentía triste por haberlo hecho sufrir aun así no hubiera sido su culpa.

-Lo siento. – Dijo afligida.

-Tú no tienes la culpa princesa. La vida, el destino, los Leagan, un conjunto de todo, mi necedad y mi terquedad, mi miedo de que algo te pasara a ti o a mis primos, todo eso fue un factor para que sucediera lo que pasó. Pero aun así, un día. –Candy se tensó al escuchar eso. – Magdalena.

-_¡Lo sabía! –_ Pensó Candy furiosa apretando su vestido con molestia.

-Me convenció de que lo mejor era olvidarte, tú estabas con Grandchester, Tom tenía una y otra novia por doquier y yo seguía estancado con tu recuerdo. Me ofreció su ayuda para que lo lograra. – Candy escuchaba queriendo detenerlo, pero algo la animaba a seguir escuchando, quería saber que tan lejos había llegado con ella, quería saber si la había besado y acariciado cómo lo había hecho con ella hacía unos momentos. – En ese momento de soledad y vulnerabilidad que tenía intenté llenar el vacío de mi vida con ella. – Candy se levantó de golpe y se dirigió al árbol que los cobijaba con su sombra ante el asombro de Anthony.

-Princesa. – Le dijo abrazándola por la espalda mientras ella trataba de controlar de nuevo su llanto. – No pasó nada, sin embargo quiero ser sincero con mi historia. – Le dijo para tranquilizarla. – Ella se me ofreció y me besó, acepto que le correspondí al principio pero no sentí nada con ese beso, para mí era como un simple movimiento en mis labios que no me generaba ni calor, ni ansia. La detuve de sus intenciones, más sin embargo no he podido lograr deshacerme por completo de ella, la culpa por haber sido el primero en besarla no me dejaba, por eso he tolerado su presencia, aunque después de eso ya no le permití acercarse a mi estando a solas. -Anthony aún ignoraba quien había sido el primero en la vida de Magdalena, aún creía en algunas de las cosas que le había dicho en el pasado.

-¿Hasta que te insolaste y decías que la extrañabas y necesitabas? – Preguntaba Candy sin poder controlar los celos que le nacían de lo más profundo de su corazón.

-Pecosa, ese día solo te puedo decir que yo solo estuve soñando contigo. – Candy bajó la guardia y él la giró para quedar frente a frente.

-¿De verdad? – Preguntó feliz, iluminándose sus ojos al ver los de él fijamente.

-De verdad mi vida. – Le dijo sosteniendo la mirada.

-¿Sólo fue un beso? – Preguntó aún con lo anterior.

-Para mí nunca fue un beso. – Le dijo siendo honesto, ya que no había sido algo que había nacido de él, para él un beso era lo que acababa de pasar unos minutos atrás.

-¿Y cómo me explicas lo bueno que eres para besar?

-_¿Así que soy bueno para besar? –_ Pensó Anthony con una pícara sonrisa. Candy se ponía colorada como tomate al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-No lo sé amor. – Le dijo coqueto buscando sus labios y jugueteando con su nariz golpeando la suya, tentándola con los labios poco a poco desesperándola porque el beso no llegaba. - ¿Soy bueno para besar? – Preguntó mientras a ambos se les hacía agua la boca para volver a besarte. Candy asentía y cerraba los ojos para recibir ese beso que tanto anhelaba volver a sentir. – Eso es porque tus labios son tan deliciosos que me provocan de sobremanera. –Le dijo por último atrapándolos de nuevo para besarla, disfrutando con ese nuevo contacto la suavidad y dulzura de sus labios, cuidando con cada contacto confirmarle que era ella y solo ella la que lo hacía perder la cabeza con tan solo estar a su lado.

La tarde había caído sorprendiéndolos de pronto, el tiempo transcurrido en ese lugar había pasado tan rápido que no pudieron brindar por su amor.

-¿Creo que será para la próxima? – Dijo la rubia cuando notó que Anthony veía la botella en la canasta, sin embargo todo lo que habían llevado se lo habían terminado.

Se subieron al automóvil dirigiéndose lentamente al hogar, sin ganas de despedirse, Candy lo tomaba del brazo y se aferraba a él sintiendo una infinita paz, por fin después de tantos años su corazón latía con completa dicha y felicidad. Cerró sus ojos para rememorar todo lo acontecido en aquel día tan especial.

-¿Te dormiste mi vida? – Preguntó en un susurro cuando llegaron por fin a su destino.

-No. – Contestó con los ojos cerrados. - Pero así puedo recordar más fácil tus besos. – Le dijo se la misma forma. Anthony sonrió y levantó su rostro obligándola a mirar de frente sus labios.

-Entonces déjame besarte de nuevo para que no se te olviden tan fácil. – Le dijo atrapando sus delicados labios, los cuales sentía dormidos por tanto beso recibido, sin embargo no se molestó en decirlo, sino que se abandonó a esa deliciosa caricia. Anthony abría los ojos y veía complacido el rostro sin fuerzas de su pecosa, la cual bajaba la guardia para abandonarse de lleno a esa caricia a la cual ya era adicta. - ¿Te veo mañana? – Le preguntó muy cerca de sus labios, sujetando con sus manos su rostro.

-No. – dijo Candy al mismo tiempo que movía su cabeza.

-¿No? – Preguntó confundido. - ¿No quieres verme mañana?

-No quiero que te vayas. – Le dijo abrazándolo por el cuello. –Anthony sonrió feliz por el dulce gesto de su amada y la abrazó por la cintura aferrándola a su cuerpo.

-Yo tampoco me quiero separar de ti. – Le decía tierno, sintiendo en ese momento que la primera intención que había tenido con ese picnic, no era tan descabellada como lo había pensado esa mañana, ella también tenía la misma necesidad de estar con él. - ¿Quieres acompañarme a cenar? – Le preguntó feliz. Candy iluminó su rostro con una sonrisa de felicidad.

-¡SÍ! – Dijo con entusiasmo. – Si quiero ir contigo. – Anthony sonrió feliz y la acompañó al interior del hogar para pedir permiso y llevar a su novia al rancho. Después de convencer a la señorita Ponny, ambos salieron felices tomados de la mano para irse rumbo a la casa del rubio. Anthony dirigió su coche al garaje que tenía detrás de la casa y ayudó a Candy a bajar del auto, sorpresivamente la tomó por la cintura y le dio vueltas en el aire provocando que saliera un pequeño grito de emoción y sorpresa.

-¡Me haces tan feliz! – Le dijo emocionado escuchando la risa tan maravillosa que salía de sus labios, la risa más encantadora para él.

-Y tú me haces tan feliz a mí, mi príncipe. – Le dijo emocionada, de pronto Anthony la bajó y la colocó frente a él uniendo sus bocas una vez más con dulzura. Ella lo había llamado su príncipe y eso lo hacía tan feliz, ella siempre fue su princesa y él creía que Candy aún consideraba su príncipe a su tío, pero al llamarlo así a él de esa manera se daba cuenta que ya no consideraba a otro más que a él "su príncipe". Candy le correspondía con la misma dulzura y pasión que él le demostraba siguiendo el ritmo que le indicaban sus labios.

-Tu príncipe, me hace muy feliz que me digas así. – Dijo sincero, sin poder evitar tener esa sonrisa que irradiaba felicidad.

-Tú siempre has sido mi príncipe de las rosas, Anthony. – Le dijo melosa, Anthony no sabía el por qué pero cada que le decía por su nombre con esa sensual voz, perdía la cordura y el deseo por ella aumentaba ocasionando de nuevo que se dedicara a besar desde sus labios hasta sus hombros. Candy de pronto sintió un calor atrapar su intimidad, sintiéndolo incrementar conforme Anthony avanzaba en sus caricias obligándola a abrir los labios y dejar escapar unos suaves sonidos que llegaban a los oídos del rubio, y él sentía que su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar de nuevo.

En vez de detenerse como en el bosque aprovechó la intimidad que les brindaba el garaje y dirigió a Candy lentamente hacia la pared del mismo y unió su cuerpo al de ella aprisionándola entre la pared y su cuerpo, sintiendo como esta aumentaba su calor. Candy pegó un brinco por la sorpresa, más no se sentía incómoda al contrario le había agradado esa cálida sensación provocándole un calor por todo el cuerpo y sobre todo en su intimidad.

Anthony se sentía dichoso porque su princesa no lo alejaba, lo que quería decir que ella también disfrutaba el momento que estaban compartiendo. Candy lo abrazó con más entusiasmo ofreciendo su cuello una vez más, de pronto un ruido que provenía de la puerta los hizo detenerse a sus caricias.

-¡Aquí están! – Dijo Stear en cuanto los vio. Ambos rubios los miraban un poco nerviosos y agitados aún. – Te lo dije Archie. – Dijo feliz.

-¡Candy! - Dijo Archie emocionado. - ¡Qué bueno verte gatita! – Le decía sin notar aún el sonrojo de la rubia por el afecto que le proporcionaba su rubio.

-Hola Stear y Archie, Tonny me invitó a cenar con ustedes.

-¡Perfecto! – Dijo emocionado Stear. - ¡Por fin una dama entre tanto macho alfa! – Dijo con tanta gracia que las risas que les había provocado habían ayudado un poco a calmar las hormonas que podían olfatearse en el ambiente.

Los cuatro chicos se dirigieron a la casa, Anthony llevaba a Candy de la mano y los Cornwell notaron ese pequeño detalle, bueno en realidad habían notado algo más, pero no ofenderían a Candy mencionándolo.

-¡Hola revoltosa! – Dijo Tom al verlos entrar. - ¿Qué milagro que vienes a esta hora? – Preguntó cómo no teniendo conocimiento de lo que pasaba, pero veía que no se separaban uno del otro e incluso él mismo había puesto la mesa y el lugar de la rubia era al lado derecho del lugar principal del comedor, lugar que era ocupado por el rubio. Candy notó la referencia cuando Tom le dijo que ocupara su lugar. – Siéntate en tu lugar Candy. – Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, como todo buen hermano haciéndole bulling.

-Gracias Tom. – Dijo con una amplia sonrisa, feliz, se sentía plena en ese momento, hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía completa y sabía bien que eso era gracias a la presencia del rubio en su vida. Anthony apartaba la silla para ayudarla a sentar y ella le dirigía una mirada ansiosa, llena de amor. Todos notaron el gesto entre ellos y solo les quedó sonreír felices porque por fin ese par arreglaba sus diferencias.

-Veo que ya todo está arreglado. – Dijo Stear feliz.

-Nos da gusto verlos así Tonny. – Dijo Archie.

-¿A ustedes? ¡A mí! Que tuve que soportar tantos años los malos ratos de Tonny y los berrinches de Candy cuando se encontraba con Magdalena. – Dijo lo último sin pensarlo y tanto Candy como Anthony lo veían de forma recriminatoria. - ¡Perdón! – Dijo Tom apenado. Anthony suavizó su mirada al volver a contemplar a Candy.

-Efectivamente muchachos. – Dijo Anthony dirigiéndose a los tres chicos y a un feliz Jhon que venía de visita con su novia para colocarse en su lugar dispuesto a cenar en familia. – Candy y yo ahora somos novios. – Dijo con una gran sonrisa ante el rubor que Candy experimentaba en su rostro, cuando Anthony le besaba su mano con un beso húmedo y cálido que le erizaba la piel de todo su cuerpo. – Y espero que pronto me acepte como su esposo. – Le dijo viéndola a los ojos. Candy lo observaba feliz abriendo sus ojos verdes con sorpresa y comenzando a humedecerlos por la emoción. – No llores mi vida, eres mucho más linda cuando sonríes. – Le dijo con ternura sabiendo que ella entendería.

-Nada me haría más feliz que ser tu esposa Tonny. – Le dijo feliz mientras los demás los veían emocionados disfrutando el momento, felices por sus hermanos. En eso Anthony se levantó del asiento y se hincó ante la mirada de sorpresa de los presentes, menos de Tom quien ya tenía una idea de lo que el rubio haría y al ver que las copas y la botella regresaba intacta del picnic comprendió que no había podido hacerlo.

-_¿Qué tanto habrán hecho? –_ Se preguntaba a sí mismo.

-En ese caso hermosa, ante todos los presentes y usando el permiso que un día me concedió mi tío William Albert, quiero preguntártelo directamente. – Tomó de su saco una pequeña caja de terciopelo y sacó un hermoso anillo de diamantes, un solitario que no pasaba desapercibido para nadie y que tomó con su mano derecha mientras con la izquierda tomaba delicadamente la mano de su pecosa, se hincó en una rodilla y mirándola a los ojos dijo. – Candy White Andrew ¿Me concederías el honor de ser mi esposa? – Dijo con la voz emocionada, viendo como Candy asentía con su cabeza al estar contenido las lágrimas de felicidad que le impedían hablar.

-Si mi amor. – Dijo apenas audible y Anthony colocó el anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo, incorporándose a la altura de sus labios para besarlos delicadamente. Tom se acercaba con una charola de copas para brindar por la felicidad de los futuros esposos.

-¡Por Candy y Anthony! – Dijo Stear feliz levantando su copa para iniciar el brindis.

-¡Salud! – Gritaron los cuatro chicos y Candy comprendía al ver la botella de vino que Tom había servido, que por eso Anthony había estado desilusionado cuando notó que no pudieron abrir la botella. Él tenía pensado darle el anillo en ese día de campo.

-¡Te amo! – Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Felicidades! – Decían todos emocionados al ver la felicidad en los rostros de los dueños del rancho Brower, porque ese era el verdadero nombre del rancho de Tonny, ahora tenía que recuperar su sitio en la familia para poder utilizar su nombre y poder ofrecérselo a su amada rubia.

-Gracias muchachos. – Dijo Anthony. – Sobre todo a ti Tom, por haber aguantado tanto mi mal humor. – Dijo por lo que había dicho anteriormente.

-Fue un placer hermano. – Dijo Tom con sinceridad, viendo a los ojos a su hermano del alma, dando una palmada en su hombro y abrazándolo feliz. – Ahora hazla feliz por favor. - Anthony lo miró a los ojos sin necesidad de decir una sola palabra, Tom sabía que así sería.

Cenaron y brindaron hasta tarde y Candy ya tenía que regresar al hogar de Ponny. Se despidió de sus primos y sus hermanos y su prometido la acompañaba hasta el hogar, iban abrazados, caminando felices, platicando sobre sus planes a futuro. Anthony iba feliz, se sentía entre las nubes, una vez que llegaron la abrazó por la cintura con un brazo y con el otro frotaba su brazo para proporcionarle un poco de calor porque la noche comenzaba a refrescar, se quitó su saco y lo colocó en sus hombros para protegerla del clima.

-Nos vemos mañana mi vida. – Le dijo feliz.

-Nos vemos mañana mi amor. – Le contestó dando media vuelta para entrar, cuando Anthony la tomó de la mano y la aferró más a su cuerpo.

-No puedes irte sin darme mi beso de las buenas noches. – Le dijo guiñándole un ojo coqueto. Candy sonrió y lo besó traviesa en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches. – Le dijo. Anthony negó con un movimiento de cabeza y con una sonrisa traviesa, siguiéndole el juego y atrapó sus labios con ansías besándola apasionadamente hasta que sus cuerpos les pedían oxígeno. Candy sintió que sus piernas perdían su fuerza y Anthony la sostenía feliz en sus brazos por la reacción que tenía su pecosa inundándolo de felicidad.

-Ahora sí, buenas noches. – Le dijo en un susurro ayudándola a subir las escaleras que la llevaban al interior de la humilde vivienda.

Candy se giró y le envió un beso al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo coqueta y Anthony simulaba que atrapaba el beso frotándolo con sus labios para que entendiera ella en donde lo disfrutaba.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la mansión Leagan un joven presumido y engreído entraba al salón junto a su ahora inseparable compinche.

-Vaya hasta que apareces. – Dijo Louis mirando con desaprobación a su hijo y a su acompañante. Haciendo un gesto con su rostro le indicó que lo siguiera.

-Jack, espera un momento. – Dijo el moreno siguiendo los pasos de su padre que se dirigía al despacho.

Una sonrisa cínica se curvo en los labios de aquel joven al ver al fondo del salón a una joven pelirroja que si no era la primera vez que la veía, si era la primera vez que la veía a solas.

-Buenas tardes hermosa "señorita". – Dijo lo último recalcándole el mote que le mencionaba. Elisa no se dignó a mirar al tipo que le hablaba, era uno más de los gatos de su hermano, pero era el primer insolente que se animaba a hablarle. – Dije buenas tardes. – Le dijo más cerca de su rostro. Elisa se levantó ofendida por tal atrevimiento.

-¿Qué te sucede imbécil? – Dijo con sorpresa empujando al joven lejos de su presencia y levantándose ofendida. -¡Es usted un atrevido! – Le dijo volteándole la cara y retirándose del lugar. - ¡Nunca más vuelva a dirigirme la palabra! – Le dijo altiva y engreída. Se retiró del lugar ofendida mientras Jack se quedaba en el gran salón esperando a su "jefe".

Mientras tanto en el despachó un joven petulante era retado por su padre.

-¡Tienes que sentar cabeza! ¡No es posible que continúes de vago siendo un bueno para nada!

-¡Por favor, papá! Sabes que no se me dan los negocios. – Decía con cinismo y desfachatez.

-¡Tienes que aprender a trabajar! ¿¡Qué será de nuestra fortuna!? – Decía el engreído hombre tratando de hacer a su hijo entrar en razón.

-¿Tienes la fortuna de mi primo, no? Es más que suficiente. – Louis se tensó ante el comentario de su vástago, sabía que era verdad, pero no le gustaba recordar como la había adquirido.

-¡Sabes bien que ese tema no se toca!¡Y mucho cuidado con que te escuche tu hermana! – Decía ofuscado.

-No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. – Le dijo con una sonrisa cínica de lado. Louis se frotó la frente al verse descubierto por el inútil de su hijo, no tenía idea de que él estaba enterado. Hacía años que Sara lo había puesto al tanto para que se mantuviera muy cerca de los Cornwell y Candy para ver si averiguaba algo de lo sucedido hacía tantos años, llegando a la conclusión de que Anthony sí había muerto y Tom no había vuelto a abrir la boca.

Neal salió del despacho más tranquilo de seguir con esa vida llena de derroches y libertinaje, encontrándose que Elisa salía del salón molesta dejando ahí a Jack quien se reía con cinismo al ver a la "señorita" Leagan retirarse y centrándose en las fotografías que había expuestas en el salón.

-¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó Neal desconfiando de su asistente.

-Nada Joven. – Dijo tranquilo. -¿Quién es este joven? – Preguntó curioso señalando a un joven rubio que estaba junto a ellos y otros dos muchachos.

-Ese individuo era mi primo. – Dijo sin tomarle importancia y sin notar que solo había preguntado por él y no por los otros dos.

-¿Era? – preguntó confundido. Ese joven le había recordado mucho al joven Stevens. - ¿El joven Stevens? – Preguntó de nueva cuenta.

-No, Anthony Brower, él murió hace muchos años. – Dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Pues si no lo hubiera visto, pensaría que es su doble. – Dijo pensativo.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó con duda.

-A que hace unas semanas conocí a alguien exactamente igual a él, es más sino fuera por la edad te diría que es la misma persona.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? – Preguntó inquieto.

-Que ese tal Anthony Brower, es idéntico al dueño del rancho Stevens. – Neal se quedó mudo ante esas palabras quedando callado de golpe, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos, al escuchar lo que había dicho aquel sinvergüenza. No dijo más solo una advertencia que sorprendió al joven vaquero.

-Una cosa, no vuelvas a molestar a mi hermana. – Le dijo señalándolo con su dedo. – Ella es alguien muy superior a ti, incapaz de fijarse en un vaquero. – Dijo seguro de sus palabras, cosa que no le agradó mucho a aquel vaquero. – Una cosa más, ni una palabra a nadie de ese joven Stevens. – Dijo Neal frotándose el mentón muy pensativo, tenía que asegurarse bien de que todo fuera verdad.

* * *

Anthony no podía dormir, estaba cual gusanito en comal rodando de un lado para otro. Se levantó de su cama ansioso, recordaba los besos y las caricias compartidas con la rubia y eso lo hacía recordar nuevamente las pláticas de educación sexual con su padre Steve, la cuales eran bastante diferentes a las obtenidas en su adolescencia por los maestros que les impartían dicha clase, o las charlas de los hombres en las reuniones que hacían en el campo. Nada de lo que había sentido esa tarde o en los demás encuentros con su pecosa, se acercaba en lo más mínimo a lo dicho por ellos.

Anthony recordaba que su padre les habló directamente a Tom y a él al darse cuenta que eran buscados por tanta chica con la esperanza de poder conquistarlos, variando cada una las estrategias, desde una caída para fingir no poder caminar, hasta la más atrevida como intentar provocarlo con un roce del escote en su brazo. Nada había funcionado con él, sin embargo veía como Tom si tomaba muy bien esos coqueteos y más de una vez había salido a escondidas para verse con alguna de aquellas damiselas.

Salió de su habitación después de observar por la ventana que la luz del cuarto de Candy estaba completamente apagada, suspiró enamorado.

-_Candy, ¿Qué me has hecho mi amor? –_ Aún sentía el calor recorrer su cuerpo y las ansias de seguir explorando y encontrar si realmente era tan maravilloso lo que su padre le había explicado. Steve les habló de ello como algo muy natural, pero fue directo, nada de hablar con propiedades.

-_"Recuerden hijos, la mujer es mucho más lenta que el hombre, mientras ustedes están bien acalorados, ellas apenas sientes un sofoco. A la mujer hay que cansarla primero para poder entrar en acción". – _Al principio no le quedaba claro a lo que se refería ya que a él solo le habían explicado el acto de amor como algo de común acuerdo, algo que incluía unir el cuerpo de una mujer y un hombre cubriendo su desnudez. Sin embargo Steve les había explicado que no había nada más sublime que rozar la piel de la persona amada con su cuerpo desnudo.

-"_¿Cómo cansamos a la mujer? – _Preguntaba Tom quien se imaginaba en ponerla a hacer alguna actividad antes de poseerla.

-_"Hay muchas formas de hacerlo hijo, hay que acariciarla, besarla, hablarle cosas bonitas al oído y asegurare que esté al punto". –_ Sin embargo aún esas palabras para dos chicos de dieciséis años no eran muy comprendibles. Las explicaciones dadas por su padre incluían actos que en ese momento por su edad le habían dado hasta cierto punto repulsión y se veían incapaces de hacerlo con alguna dama, sin embargo él como todo joven enamorado viajaba su mente con la única mujer que no sentía ni el más mínimo desacuerdo en realizarlas con ella.

_-Acariciarla, besarla, prepararla para hacerle el amor. – _Pensaba Anthony, lo que él había estado haciendo esa tarde lo había hecho por instinto, por el amor y el deseo que ella provocaba en su piel y estaba plenamente convencido de que ella también lo estaba disfrutando, además el calor que desprendían ambos cuerpos era igual de intenso, no tenía idea de quien había sentido primero esa sensación.

-_"Lo más importante muchachos, cuando encuentren a la mujer con la que quieren experimentar, asegúrense que sea la correcta, porque no es bueno traer hijos al mundo sin desearlo, un hijo siempre es sagrado, así que mucho cuidado". - _ Les decía serio. – _"Y cuando la encuentren hagan lo que les digo, disfrútenla, bésenla y si aun así no están convencidos si está lista pueden palparla de ahí abajo". –_ Decía con sus toscas palabras, las palabras de un ranchero que no había ido a la escuela y todo lo había aprendido en la escuela de la vida, y quería transmitir su conocimiento en sus hijos, a pesar de ser hasta cierto punto machista, no le agradaba la idea de enseñar a sus hijos con alguna señorita de mala reputación, para él en su juventud no había sido nada agradable.

-_"¿Palparla?" – _Preguntaba Tom que era el más intrigado en saberlo.

-_"¡Claro hijo! Hay que tocarla, con lo que sea con la mano, con la boca, pero asegúrese mijo que esté lista. – _Ambos chicos hacían cara de repelús con los comentarios burdos de Steve, pero sabían que nadie más les hablaría del tema a nadie más le interesaría explicarles cómo hacer feliz a una mujer, la mayoría eran hombres machistas que solo buscaban la satisfacción propia. – _"Eso les asegurará el primer varoncito mijos, pero no me hagan aún abuelo, toy muy chamaco pa´serlo aún. –_ Decía con gracia, Anthony lo recordaba con cariño, porque ese hombre le había enseñado más en menos años, que lo que le enseñó su verdadero padre a lo largo de su vida junto a él_. – "Una vez que encuentren a la mujer de su vida, ámenla, quiéranla, respétenla, que ella será la que los ayude a salir adelante, será su compañera de vida, la madre de sus hijos"._

Los pensamientos rondaban por la cabeza de Anthony, quien seguía sentado en la veranda imposibilitado aún para dormir, lo que había experimentado ese día con la rubia era precisamente de lo que su padre le había hablado.

-_Cuando encuentren a la mujer de su vida. _ – Y efectivamente Candy era la mujer de su vida, y él siempre lo había sabido, la había encontrado siendo un simple adolescente y si bien en esa época sus sentimientos eran más puros e inocentes, si había experimentado una que otra reacción en su cuerpo al sentirla tan cerca, pero lo que hoy sentía hacia ella era algo maravilloso, algo que lo llamaba a investigar qué más había, quería descubrir esos sentimientos y esas sensaciones que le provocaba su contacto, que le provocaba su voz y el simple roce de sus manos con su piel.

Definitivamente ya no era un niño, era un joven que tenía la curiosidad de experimentar al llamado del deseo que sentía por su pecosa, del amor y la necesidad que surgía en su cuerpo de mantenerla ahí para siempre junto a él, de no dejarla ir y pensar ahora sí en hacerla su mujer. Era su prometida, ella lo había aceptado y esperaba que pronto pudiera resolver su situación para poder por fin ofrecerle su apellido. Era con la única que había tenido ese tipo de deseos y sentimientos, a pesar de aquel beso forzado con Magdalena y de las demás muchachas que se esforzaban con apretarse a su cuerpo cuando bailaban con él.

-No tengo duda mi amor, nunca la tuve. Tú has sido el primer y único amor en mi vida Candy. – Cerraba sus ojos y disfrutaba de nuevo el contacto de Candy en sus labios, eso le aceleraba el corazón y le obligaba a tranquilizarse o su instinto despertaría de nuevo.

En eso estaba cuando vio una sombra inmiscuirse por la parte trasera del rancho. Se levantó rápidamente para ver de qué se trataba, por la hora ya se habían retirado todos los empleados y los muchachos dormían cada uno en sus habitaciones.

-¿Quién anda ahí? – Preguntó si temor, nunca habían entrado sin permiso a su rancho. – Se dirigió al lugar donde había escuchado el ruido, sorprendiéndose con lo que se encontró. -¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó incrédulo al ver la sombra que se le revelaba de frente.

Continuará…

Bueno avanzamos otro poquito, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ya vieron que el rubio está ansioso por casarse con la pecosa, así que se decidió a pedirle matrimonio, esperemos que pronto se resuelva todo para que estén juntos por fin! Y puedan ser felices como solo ellos lo merecen.

Espero no haber ofendido a nadie con este capítulo, pero como saben siempre les aviso antes que es para mayores de edad y para personas de criterio amplio, me costó un poco encontrar las palabras que según yo hablaría el padre de Tom con los muchachos ya que sabemos bien que el señor era un tanto machista y tosco en su manera de hablar. Espero haberme dado a entender.

Quiero agradecer muchísimo a todas y cada una de las personas que han leído esta historia, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerla y sobre todo de hacer una crítica con respecto a ella, no saben cómo lo valoro realmente, sé que el número de comentarios es siempre de las mismas personas, la mayoría que lee no se atreve a dejar un comentario, tal vez no se sienten cómodas al expresarlo al público, pero igual les agradezco que lo hagan en privado, el número de visitas diarias me tiene feliz e impresionada, sobre todo de ver que la primera historia EL EFECTO CANDY-ANTHONY sigue aumentando día a día sus visitas, aunque claro está ya se detuvieron los comentarios, solo alguno aparece esporádicamente, pero se siguen registrando lecturas y visitas a diario lo mismo para EN BUSCA DE LA FELICIDAD, que ha sido otra de las que ha recibido muy buenos comentarios, aunque de las cuatro es la que menos visitas tiene. LAZOS DE AMOR estos días ha roto las vistas en varios países, y EL HOMBRE QUE MÁS TE AMÓ, ni se diga el capítulo 13 ha roto mis expectativas con más de 100 visitantes en un solo día, las vistas si se elevaron a 280 aproximadamente, eso me dice que aunque no comenten les gusta y en eso me baso para seguir escribiendo. Ojalá se animaran más personas a comentar para que se dieran cuenta que es verdad lo que digo, que cada día siguen aumentando las visitas a cada una de mis historias, eso me hace sentir halagada.

Sé que leen personas de Europa, América y hasta Asia, y por este medio quiero mandar un mensaje a cada una de esas personas que lee, quiero enviarles por este medio mis bendiciones y mis mejores deseos, cuídense, protéjanse, sé que es difícil hacerlo y ruego a Dios que pronto pasemos todo este miedo y angustia que estamos viviendo. Dios los bendiga siempre, un fuerte y sincero abrazo.

Geomtzr


	15. Chapter 15

**Por que ustedes lo pidieron aquí les dejo otro capítulo más de esta historia pero ahora si les digo que no sé cuando volveré a actualizarla, me atrasé con la escritura por todo el relajo que se armó, solo espero poder terminarla pronto, espero que sigan disfrutando de la otra porque esa si esta mucho más avanzada, creo que pronto dará fin, espero me entiendan un poquito. Cuídense mucho y protéjanse más... Saludos hermosas y ya saben esta historia no es apta para menores de edad. ¡COMENZAMOS!**

**EL HOMBRE QUE MÁS TE AMÓ**

"_**No tienes ni idea de la huella que dejaste en mi corazón, el primer día que me miraste, y mucho menos de lo feliz que me hizo el saber que tú sentías lo mismo por mí, mi amor por ti es más fuerte que la misma muerte".**_

**AMOR**

**CAPITULO XV**

-Buenas noches Tonny. – Contestó Tom con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿De dónde vienes?

-Ya lo sabes Tonny. – Le dijo en respuesta mientras bajaba su vista hacia un lado.

-¿A ésta hora? – Preguntó sorprendido Anthony. Tom asintió. -¿Has averiguado algo? – Preguntó incrédulo por la hora en la que estuviera haciendo investigación de campo.

-Lo mismo de antes Tonny. Ella no sabe nada de lo ocurrido.

-¿Estás seguro? – Tom asintió convencido. Se dirigieron a la veranda nuevamente para continuar con su charla. – Tom, no estoy seguro de esto que estás haciendo.

-¿Por qué Tonny? Tú mismo estuviste de acuerdo antes.

-Pero antes no llegabas a media noche, creo que te estás involucrando con ella de otra manera. – Tom sonrió de lado.

-¿Te molestaría que así fuera?

-Sabes bien a lo que me refiero Tom, tú eres muy importante para mí, no quiero verte sufrir.

-No te preocupes Tonny, después de esta noche estoy seguro que no sufriré. – Dijo con una sonrisa tan feliz y tranquila que preocupó a Anthony.

-¿Qué sucedió Tom? – Preguntó angustiado. -¿Y la señorita Jéssica? – Tom cambió su expresión por una de incomodidad por el comentario.

-La señorita Jéssica se irá mañana al otro extremo del país, la mandaron a San Francisco. – Dijo sin mostrar mucha preocupación por ello.

-¿Por qué tengo la sospecha de que eso a ti no te importa mucho? – Tom sonrió complacido.

-Porque así es, la maestra no me deslumbró como todos creían, en cambio ella sí. – Dijo con una sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios y con una mirada llena de deseo que Anthony no había visto desde la primera vez de su hermano.

-Tom, ¿Acaso tú y ella…? – Tom se quedó en silencio levantándose de su lugar y dando la vuelta dirigiendo su mirada al estanque.

-Tonny, he sido su primer hombre… - Dijo tranquilo y feliz.

-¡Tom! ¿¡Cómo pudiste!? ¡Te pueden matar! – Dijo preocupado.

-Nadie me ha visto Tonny. – Dijo tranquilo. – Además valdría la pena.

-¡No sabes lo que dices! – Decía Anthony preocupado imaginándose en el lío que se había metido su hermano.

-No Tonny, tú no sabes lo que es esto que siento por ella. ¿Tú amas a Candy, cierto?

-Por supuesto. – Dijo seguro.

-Bien, yo también la amo a ella.

-¿Cómo es posible? Hace unos días decías estar enamorado de la señorita Jessica.

-No, ustedes asumieron que yo amaba a Jessica. – Dijo aclarando las cosas, y después lanzó un largo suspiro. – Sé que parece imposible Tonny, pero así es. Ella con sus ínfulas de grandeza y su mal carácter ha logrado conquistar mi corazón.

-¿Y tú a ella?

-También, Tonny.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-Porque una mujer no puede fingir en la cama Tonny.

-¡Tom! – Dijo Anthony sorprendido por sus palabras.

-¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad! Fui su primer hombre, fue mía y dice que no se arrepiente que huirá conmigo si es posible. Yo también le puedo dar una vida como la que ella está acostumbrada.

-Tom ¿Estás loco? Ella le dirá todo a su padre, y no es conveniente.

-No te preocupes Tonny, aún no sabe nada.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro que ella es la indicada? Lo mismo decías de aquella novia misteriosa. – Tom sonrió con una mueca.

-Tonny, aquella novia misteriosa era Magdalena. – Dijo olvidándose de ser un caballero, dio el nombre de la primera mujer que había llevado a la cama, con la que ella había perdido su virginidad y él se había vuelto un hombre, por eso había estado tan interesado en cómo hacer gozar a una mujer para proporcionarle a Magdalena el deseo que su cuerpo le exigía cuando estaba a su lado. Anthony sonrió feliz, liberado.

-¿Magdalena era aquella chica? – Preguntó con cierta paz en sus palabras.

-sí ¿Por qué?

-Ella siempre me dijo que yo había sido el primero que la había besado y siempre me lo echaba en cara sintiéndome culpable por ello.

-Pues te mintió, Magdalena y yo teníamos una relación desde los catorce años, todo fue muy rápido Tonny, nos besábamos e íbamos más allá de los simples besos inocentes y a los dieciséis años ella ya era mi mujer, ambos nos entregamos uno al otro siendo la primera vez para los dos. Sin embargo yo sabía que ella te amaba a ti, pero no podía parar de hacerlo con ella, el deseo era más fuerte que yo y creía que la podía retener. Hasta que me confesó que te amaba y yo por la culpa que sentía me hice a un lado. – Dijo seriamente.

-Lo siento, Tom. – Dijo también triste.

-No lo sientas, al contrario después de ella he conocido a varias chicas y he conocido la diferencia entre el amor y la pasión, la desilusión que me llevé con ella me ayudó a tener experiencia y los consejos que nos daba nuestro padre.

-¿Y crees que con ella es diferente?

-Sí Tonny, con ella es diferente. Ella puede llegar a ser un hielo para los demás pero cuando atraviesas esas barreras te encuentras con que es una chica vulnerable e insegura igual que las demás, pero que tiene una capacidad inmensa de amar. Ella solo esperaba que alguien le correspondiera a sus sentimientos para entregarse en cuerpo y alma… y ambas Tonny… ambas me pertenecen.

-Lo único que te pido Tom, es que tengas mucho cuidado con ella, recuerda que ante todo es una mujer, además en el círculo social que ella se mueve lo que has hecho la deja marcada de por vida. Nadie querrá casarse con ella, podría ser repudiada.

-¡Ella es mía Anthony! – Dio ansioso. – Ella me lo dijo. – Anthony veía con preocupación a su hermano, nunca lo había visto en ese estado por nadie, ni aún por Magdalena quien había resultado aquella misteriosa joven quien había despertado los instintos carnales de su hermano. – Me vas a entender cuando hagas a Candy tuya por primera vez. Es maravilloso hacer el amor con la mujer que amas.

-Lo sé, Tom. – Dijo con una sonrisa boba.

-¿Lo sabes? ¿Acaso Candy y tú?

-¡NO! Candy y yo no hemos pasado más allá de besos Tom. _Y caricias._ – Pensó. – Sin embargo no puedo negarte que despierta en mí, sensaciones que no había descubierto.

-Lo sé Tonny, ahora entiendo tu amor por ella por tantos años, tal vez si yo la hubiera conocido a Elisa desde que éramos niños, ahora estaría igual que tú. Buenas noches Tonny. – Dijo Tom retirándose a dormir por fin, dejando al rubio preocupado por él y porque su prima no se burlara de su hermano. Él la conocía como fría, cruel, arrogante incapaz de sentir amor por nadie, a pesar de que tenía años sin verla, sabía perfectamente que había seguido molestando a Candy igual que su hermano.

Tonny decidió retirarse a su habitación y tratar de conciliar por fin el sueño, pronto el cansancio y el desvelo lo rindieron por fin a un descanso placentero, abandonándose a los dulces sueños con su pecosa.

Candy no había pasado una noche muy diferente a la del rubio, había soñado con él toda la noche y se repetían los besos y las caricias que habían compartido la noche anterior, buscando sus labios para rozarlos con sus manos y sonrojarse una vez más por tan gratas sensaciones. Una extraña sensación le advirtió algo en su parte baja, una sensación que había tenido antes y un calor que emanaba del mismo lugar y que le obligaba a cerrar sus piernas por instinto imprimiendo un poco de presión para ver si así podía controlar un poco esa cálida sensación ya antes experimentada con solo un recuerdo. Era la misma sensación que había tenido ayer cuando estaba en los brazos de Anthony, más sin embargo había decidido ignóralo, era una sensación muy parecida a la que había tenido por primera vez cuando cuido a Anthony por la insolación y lo había visto desnudo por primera vez.

-¡Anthony! – Suspiraba y el calor se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Se levantó de improviso y se dirigió al tocador para acomodar sus cabellos, y vio la sortija de compromiso, la colocó con delicadeza de nuevo en su mano y la apreció feliz de ser la prometida de su deslumbrante Anthony.

Bajó para encontrarse con sus madres, encontrándose otra agradable sorpresa al vislumbrar al causante de su desvelo, quien como sin falta cada semana proporcionaba de los víveres necesarios para el hogar.

-Buenos días. – Dijo sorprendiendo a todos por haber madrugado, sobro todo a su rubio quien la miraba con ese brillo tan espectacular que desprendían sus ojos cual adolescente enamorado. Ambas mujeres notaron el brillo en los dos pares de ojos que se miraban y se perdían uno al otro, verde-azul se encontraban fijos uno en el otro.

-Buenos días, princesa. – Fue lo que atinó a decir ante el asombro que se había formado entre ellos dos.

-Buenos días Candy. – Decían las dos buenas mujeres, observando a ese par que se comía con los ojos.

-Creo que es hora de tener esa charla con Candy. – Dijo la hermana María a la señorita Ponny.

-Tiene razón hermana María. – Dijo con una sonrisa sin dejar de ver a la tierna pareja de enamorados. -¿Qué? ¿Se refiere a mí? - Dijo sorprendido al ver que la hermana María no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-Señorita Ponny, yo entré al convento siendo una niña, a mí nadie me dio esa plática, yo no la necesité, me convertí en religiosa siendo muy joven, en cambio a usted sus padres si le dieron dicha charla, además me costa que usted es muy buena para hacerlo. –Le dijo la religiosa ya que era la encargada de hablar con las niñas acerca de ello, pero nunca lo había hecho con una joven de dieciocho años, aunque ya algo había hablado con Candy antes de irse con los Leagan, no creía que se le hubiera olvidado ¿O sí?

-¡Está bien, hermana María! Yo lo haré, pero ni crea que es porque no tuvo usted esa plática, que sé muy bien que en el convento les hablan también de la sexualidad. – Le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Pero no es la misma señorita Ponny. – Dijo algo abochornada.

-Bueno, bueno, ya dije que yo lo haré, pero mientras tanto déjeme ver a ese par que se mira tan bien juntos. – Dijo emocionada la buena mujer, mientras juntaba sus manos enternecida por la imagen que veían sus ojos.

Anthony tenía abrazada a Candy y ambos estaban con los ojos cerrados disfrutando la calidez de ese abrazo. Anthony besaba su coronilla y aspiraba el olor a rosas que desprendía su cabello.

-Adoro el olor de tu cabello. – Le dijo solo para ella.

-Y yo adoro el aroma de tu piel. – Le contestó tímida, igual que él, solo para que él la escuchara.

-Bueno niños. – Dijo la señorita Ponny. – Aún no terminamos aquí. – Les dijo un poco apenada por interrumpir tan tierna imagen. – Ya que terminemos, si Tonny tiene tiempo pueden pasear un poco después de desayunar. – Le dijo guiñándole un ojo a Candy por la sugerencia dada. Candy y Anthony le sonrieron divertidos y encantados con su idea.

-¿Y ese anillo Candy? – Preguntó la hermana María al notar el hermoso solitario de diamantes que adornaba su delicada y blanca mano. Candy se sorprendió por el descubrimiento y volteó a ver a su adorado Anthony para saber si podía decir algo.

-Señorita Ponny, hermana María, he pedido a Candy que sea mi esposa. – Dijo seguro y hablando él mismo con ellas, como el caballero que siempre había sido. – Quiero formalizar mi compromiso con Candy, tan pronto pueda recuperar mi apellido y así poder ofrecerle mi nombre. – Dijo seguro de sus palabras. – Por lo pronto es mi prometida y anunciaremos el compromiso en una fiesta en cuanto el tío William me ayude a arreglar todo este embrollo, pero primero quiero saber si ustedes están de acuerdo con ello. – Preguntó a las dos madres de Candy, quienes los veían divertidas porque aunque se hubieran negado ese par ya estaba comprometido, él le había preguntado y ella había aceptado. Ambos eran mayores de edad y podían casarse sin problemas, sin el consentimiento de ambas partes, sin embargo les alegraba que Tonny hablara con ellas y las tomara en cuenta como figura de autoridad con Candy.

-Tonny, sé perfectamente cuanto amas a Candy. – Candy se sonrojaba feliz por las palabras de la señorita Ponny. – Eso siempre lo hemos sabido y por nuestro lado. – Dijo observando a la hermana María, la cual asintió conforme. – Estamos de acuerdo con ello, pero me gustaría saber lo que Candy opina. – Dijo tranquila se imaginaba que Candy estaba feliz, ya que portaba orgullosa el anillo obsequiado, pero aun así era bueno escuchar por su boca lo que realmente sentía por aquel joven que tanto querían y estimaban ambas. Candy las observó con una sonrisa cómplice, ella sabía que sus dos madres la conocían mejor que ella misma.

-Señorita Ponny, hermana María, ambas son conscientes de que todos estos años siempre faltó algo en mi vida, y ese algo era un alguien. Alguien a quien creí haber perdido para siempre, alguien que se mantuvo siempre muy dentro de mi corazón. Seguí adelante, porque tenía que seguir viviendo, sin embargo el vacío y el dolor que había dejado en mi alma estaba siempre ahí presente, doliendo y aunque quisiera ignorarlo con una sonrisa o siendo positiva era más fuerte que yo. Cuando lo volví a encontrar aún sin saber que era él, su recuerdo agolpaba más fuerte mi memoria y aceleraba el ritmo de mi corazón, aún sin saber quién era, aún sin conocer su rostro mi corazón ya lo había identificado. – Anthony la veía enamorado extasiado por las palabras que decía su pecosa, sí ahora podía decir abiertamente y sin miedo que era su pecosa. – Yo lo amo señorita Ponny. – Dijo mirándolo a los ojos, mientras él tomaba su mano entre la suya para llevarla a sus labios y besarla enamorado en señal de agradecimiento por sus palabras, mientras ella le sonreía enamorada. Sus ojos no dejaban lugar a dudas de que era así. Ambos se amaban y estaban muy enamorados. –Te amo. – Le dijo a él, ante la mirada de satisfacción de ambas mujeres.

-Y yo te amo a ti, pecosa. – Le dijo dulcemente.

Ambas mujeres carraspearon un poco para advertirles de su presencia, porque al parecer lo habían olvidado. Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron apenados.

Después del desayuno salieron tomados de la mano para pasear un rato antes de que Anthony retomara su trabajo en el rancho, tenía cosas que hacer pero no se negaría el placer de estar con su amada rubia, ya muchos años se había privado de su presencia. Llegaron muy cariñosos al pie del padre árbol, era la primera vez que estaban ahí de día.

-Gracias. – Dijo Candy conmovida al ver las rosas de su amado.

-¿Gracias por qué? – Preguntó extrañado, poniéndose frente a ella para obtener su respuesta.

-Por cuidar las Dulce Candy, cuando me fui de aquí temí que se secaran, pero cada que volvía las veía más grandes.

-Tom las cuidaba por ti en un principio, ya cuando pude hacerlo por mí mismo le pedí que me dejara hacerlo, es así como comencé a tratar a tus madres. – Candy puso cara de tristeza.

-Nunca me dijeron nada.

-No fue su culpa amor, yo se los pedí de favor. Yo estaba muy asustado de que algo malo te pasara, y después yo creo que lo hicieron por pena.

-¿Por pena? – Anthony asintió.

-Ellas fueron testigos de mi sufrimiento. – Candy sintió un dolor en su pecho.

-Lo siento Anthony.

-No amor, tú tenías derecho a salir adelante, yo era un fantasma para ti, pero aun así dolía demasiado. – Le dijo tomando su rostro con ambas manos acariciando sus mejillas suavemente, buscando con su mirada sus ojos los cuales estaban cerrados disfrutando de la caricia proporcionada.

-Tú siempre fuiste para mí como un ángel. – Le dijo sincera. – Un ángel que siempre estuvo en mi corazón y que sin quererlo provocaste infinidad de celos en Terry.

-¿Celos? – Preguntó intrigado. Candy asintió.

-Él no soportaba que le hablara de ti, fuiste muchas veces motivo de discusión entre él y yo. Trató de que yo superara tu muerte.

-… Y lo consiguió… - Dijo Anthony triste, sin embargo Candy negó, mientras el viento mecía sus rizos.

-No, nunca pudo conseguirlo, sin embargo comprendí que ya nunca volverías a mí, me conformaba con tus recuerdos, con tu risa que siempre llevaba en mi mente y mi corazón. Stear y Archie lo sabían muy bien, era como un pacto de silencio entre los tres, ninguno hablaba de ti, por lo menos no delante de mí, y cuando llegaba a suceder se retaban uno al otro y yo trataba de sonreír como siempre buscando ser positiva, con una sonrisa muchas veces fingida, sin embargo no podía quitar ese sentimiento de vacío en mi pecho. No podía ser completamente feliz Anthony. – Le dijo con una lágrima recorriendo sus verdes ojos enrojecidos por la picazón que sentía al empañarse por el llanto. Anthony le secó a besos esas gotas saladas que cubrían sus mejillas y llegaban muy cerca de sus labios.

-Lo siento mi amor, siento haberte hecho sufrir, siento que no hayas disfrutado plenamente de la felicidad que te mereces. – Le decía tierno. – Yo me daba ánimos, por saberte perdida cuando creía que eras muy feliz con Grandchester, eso calmaba un poco mi dolor. Creía que eras feliz y eso a pesar de no tenerte a mi lado me reconfortaba el alma y me animaba a seguir. Eso, y tus visitas, pecosa, siempre que volvías yo a lo lejos podía observar lo bella que estabas y más de una vez me deleité con la melodía de tu risa. – Le dijo sorprendiendo a Candy, la cual nunca lo había notado.

Candy era tan despistada que si bien se hubiera fijado hubiera visto que aquel vaquero que pasaba cerca del hogar, aquel que arreaba el ganado llevándolo a pastar de noche, aquel que estaba cerca del camino cuando se despedía, hubiera advertido que era el mismo chico rubio que la cuidaba a la distancia, eso nadie lo sabía, ni el mismo Tom se había enterado de ello.

-Traté de ser feliz con Terry, pero siempre hubo algo o alguien para impedirlo. – Dijo con una sonrisa decaída, Anthony no supo cómo interpretar eso. – Ahora que sé que estás con vida agradezco a cada algo y a cada alguien el haber puesto una barrera entre nosotros. – Anthony la vio expectante, esperando que terminara de hablar. – Yo no hubiera podido ser feliz con Terry, ni con nadie sabiéndote a ti con vida Anthony. – Anthony no pudo más y cerro la escasa distancia que tenían sus labios demostrándole así a aquel chico tierno e inocente que había sido hace seis años. Aquel chico que moría por darle un beso y por hacerla sonreír toda la vida. Aquel príncipe que un día conoció en el portal de las rosas y que había cautivado su corazón, no porque se parecía al príncipe de la colina, sino porque era un chico noble y de buenos sentimientos, justo y digno de confianza, aquel chico al que un día ella había entregado su corazón y lo había puesto en sus manos para que lo cuidara y lo resguardara, un corazón que Candy comprendía ahora que él tenía, por eso se había sentido vacía, por eso se había sentido incompleta, se había enamorado de Terry, sí, pero había sido un sentimiento diferente, porque su corazón siempre lo tuvo Anthony Brower Andrew y cuando se sintió nuevamente completa y plena fue el momento en el que se enteró que estaba con vida, o tal vez fue cuando lo besó aquella noche por primera vez.

Candy sentía una vez más que el viento soplaba dentro de su corazón tan fuerte que lo hacía latir con más fuerza que nunca, acelerando su ritmo en cada beso, en cada caricia que le proporcionaba el rubio y que la hacía desear que no se detuviese.

Unas risas provenientes debajo de la colina se escuchaban con más fuerza, Candy y Anthony se separaron con delicadeza de su beso, Anthony la miraba enamorado, con deseo, con ganas de continuar ese beso que le debía la vida, ese beso que para él fue como el primero que debió haber robado a su pecosa en aquella colina, ese beso que él se había prometido robarle aquel día de la cacería cuando llegaran a la colina de Ponny y que por fin en ese momento había llegado, un beso tan anhelado y tan esperado por él, si bien, ya habían compartido muchos besos y caricias más atrevidas, la ternura de ese beso era la inocencia reflejada en los dos pequeños que se habían amado desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

Los pequeños llegaban a perturbar la tranquilidad y la burbuja que formaban el par de enamorados al estar solos, llegaron corriendo y riendo junto a ellos para jugar y trepar a aquel viejo árbol, aquel que resguardaba con sus ramas cada pequeño que ahí subía. Candy los veía divertida aferrada al pecho de su amado.

-¡Candy! ¡Tony! – Gritó una pequeña emocionada. -¡Miren que alto llegué! – Decía la niña emocionada al ser la primera vez que llegaba a esa altura. Candy y Anthony sonreían felices, incluyéndose en los juegos de los pequeños, como dos niños más, alegres por compartir sus risas.

Ninguno podía desviar las miradas de amor que se dedicaban uno al otro, ninguno quería esconderlas, se amaban y eso era inevitable. Anthony aprovechaba el juego para corretear a su ahora prometida y alcanzarla, atrapándola por la cintura para traerla a su cuerpo. Candy le dirigía una que otra mirada de complicidad cada que tocaba su cuerpo, una mirada coqueta que encendía más las ansias de Anthony.

-¡Señorita Ponny! ¡Hermana María! ¡Candy y Tonny son novios! – Gritó la misma niña que había trepado al árbol y que por un momento habían olvidado. Todos los pequeños reían emocionados al ver que dos de las personas que más querían estaban juntas. Los rodearon con sus pequeñas manos dando vueltas en círculo alrededor de ellos, riendo felices. Candy y Tonny reían junto con ellos, dándole de pronto un beso en la mejilla que hizo que Candy se sonrojara bastante y las niñas reían gustosas, mientras algunos niños hacían mueca de desagrado.

Tonny se despidió de los pequeños y de su amada para retomar sus labores en el rancho, había mucho por hacer y ya se había retrasado un poco, no se arrepentía de haber pasado parte de la mañana con su amada, al contrario, pero sabía que tenía asuntos que atender.

-¿Te veo más tarde hermosa? – Le preguntó tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

-Te veo más tarde amor. – Le dijo en un susurro esperando un tierno y apasionado beso, pero al escuchar las risitas y gritos de emoción de los niños, Anthony se detuvo a medio camino besando su nariz para evitar ser vistos por los pequeños. – Ya me debes varios. – Le dijo Candy guiñándole un ojo.

-Más tarde te los pago con creces. – Le contestó en su oído haciéndola estremecer con ese contacto. – Te amo. – Le dijo de la misma forma, cerrando Candy sus ojos para responderle en un susurro.

-Yo también te amo. – Anthony besaba su mejilla y se despedía orgulloso de la reacción de su pecosa, amaba la forma en la que su cuerpo respondía ante sus acciones, ante una simple caricia, un roce o unas palabras de amor. Sabía que era porque realmente lo amaba y deseaba estar con él, una barrera de miedo y celos iba cayendo casi por completo al sentir a es rubia como suya.

-_Mi pecosa, ahora sí puedo decir que eres mía Candy. – _Se decía en sus pensamientos, feliz de poder decir seguro que ella era de él. – _y yo soy tuyo mi amor, siempre lo fui, siempre fui tuyo._ – Anthony tomó su camino rumbo al rancho para emprender su camino a los pastizales y ver cómo iba el ganado, tenía que preparar unas cuantas cabezas que enviaría a Chicago.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Lakewood una joven pelirroja leía sentada en el jardín de su mansión.

-Buenas tardes señorita. – Volvía a decir Jack haciendo caso omiso de las órdenes recibidas por su jefe y de los insultos que había recibido de aquella joven.

-Veo que usted no entiende. – Le dijo con desagrado.

-La que veo que no comprende es usted. – Le dijo confianzudamente. – "señorita" – Volvió a decir recalcando con ironía lo último.

-¿Qué quiere decir? – Decía con una expresión de fastidio en su rostro.

-A que yo sé perfectamente que es lo que hace por las noches "señorita" – Le dijo con una sonrisa cínica.

-Es usted un imbécil, hablaré con mi hermano y mi padre para que lo echen. – Le dijo con su típico aire de superioridad.

-Creo que no le conviene eso, sino yo podría decir que alguien la visita por las noches. - Le dijo sorprendiendo a Elisa con sus palabras.

-¡Eso a usted que le importa! – Dijo molesta, sintiéndose perdida y descubierta por aquel desagradable hombre.

-Se equivoca, si me importa. – Le volvió a decir acercándose de más a ella provocando nauseas en la pelirroja al sentir su aliento tan cerca obligándola a girar el rostro con asco. – Claro que yo me puedo callar si usted así lo desea. - Le dijo de nuevo y Elisa abría los ojos buscando en su mirada que era lo que ese asqueroso individuo buscaba en ella. – Solo tiene que ser un poco más complaciente conmigo. – Dijo provocando en Elisa una mirada de completo asco por aquel tipo.

-¡Es usted un atrevido! – Dijo indignada. – Hablaré con mi hermano. – Le dijo creyendo que lo asustaría.

-Su hermano es un cobarde. – Le dijo con una sonrisa de lado. Buscaba acercarse más a la chica para poder saciarse con el aroma que desprendía su cuerpo.

-¡Jack! – se escuchó un grito a sus espaldas. Un furioso Neal que se acercaba a él al ver que estaba importunando a su hermana. - ¿Qué te dije de no acercarte a mi hermana? – Le gritó furioso. - ¡Ella está fuera de tu alcance! – Le dijo de nueva cuenta señalándolo con su dedo. Al joven no le pareció el comentario y apuñó sus manos en señal de coraje por la ofensa recibida.

-¡Elisa, metete! – Le dijo a su hermana enfrentando a aquel descarado que osaba poner los ojos tan alto, sin embargo el saber que era un débil y un cobarde lo hacía temblar ante la mirada peligrosa de aquel individuo. Jack advertía que aquel joven tenía miedo, sin embargo decidió tranquilizarse por el momento, aún no era tiempo de echárselo de enemigo, aún había cosas que tratar, ya después buscaría la manera de detener lo que buscaba de aquella joven engreída.

-Lo siento. – Dijo bajando la guardia, mientras Elisa emprendía el camino hacia la mansión.

-No vuelvas a acercarte a ella. – Dijo tratando de sonar decidido, pero en el fondo cual gallina que era le temblaban las piernas. - ¿Averiguaste algo más del tal Stevens?

-No, solo lo último que te había dicho. – Según Jack el joven que entraba al dormitorio de Elisa era el joven Stevens, pero quería estar seguro cuál de los dos era, tenía que asegurarse antes de cobrar venganza por la ofensa que había recibido.

Lo que ambos chicos no sabían era que desde hacía varios días eran vigilados muy de cerca, así como al viejo señor Leagan, y esos ojos habían observado con desagrado la manera en la que aquel joven se había acercado a aquella chica.

En el rancho de Tonny tres caballeros armados llegaban a solicitar empleo. Anthony siempre contrataba a la gente pero esa vez Tom fue el encargado de contratarlos. Los tres caballeros se encargaron rápidamente de conocer cada uno de los rincones de ese lugar y los posibles lugares donde se podía realizar alguna emboscada, lo mismo había pasado en Lakewood un caballero se agregaba a los trabajadores de Louis Leagan, así como en la mansión de las rosas, lo curioso era que todos aquellos hombres portaban armas.

Continuará…

Hola señoras, señoritas aquí les dejo otro más, con la promesa de que escribiré más estos días jajaja sorry su impaciencia y mi complacencia nos llevo a este punto, me atrasé lo confieso, pero eso no quiere decir que la abandonare jejeje espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo como yo jejeje, aún no acaba todo el relajo, pero espero que sean pacientes, les mando un beso y mis bendiciones para todas ustedes y sus familias.

Saludos y bendiciones!


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola señoras, aquí reportá****ndome de nuevo con otro capítulo y me disculpo por no haberlo hecho, pero como les dije antes llegué hasta donde tenía escrito y a pesar de estar en casa tengo que concentrarme en lo que voy a escribir y se me dificulta con mis hijos corriendo por ahí, así que tengo que buscar el tiempo para hacerlo y pues entenderán que lo más importante para mi primero son mis hijos jejeje pero no me olvido de la historia, espero que sean pacientes por favor y esperen los siguientes capítulos, muchas gracias por estar al pendiente les mando un fuerte abrazo y mis mas sinceras bendiciones.**

**Los personajes de Candy no me pertenecen, sin embargo lo utilizo para distraerme un poco de mis quehaceres, lo hago sin fines de lucro solo por diversión. No es apta para menores de edad. ¡COMENZAMOS!**

**EL HOMBRE QUE MAS TE AMÓ**

"_**Es mejor la deshonra que se ignora, que la honra que está puesta en la opinión de las personas. Que las palabras que salgan de tu boca, sean honestas a las acciones que realizas".**_

**HONRA**

**CAPITULO XVI**

Una cansada y mal humorada Elroy veía con su cansados ojos a su mano derecha, sin comprender completamente del todo lo que sucedía en su mansión.

-¿Por qué hay hombres armados dentro de los límites de la mansión? – Preguntó confundida a George.

-Son órdenes de William, señora Andrew. – Dijo sin ampliar más el tema. La señora Elroy se retiró sin investigar tampoco más el asunto, sin embargo le causaba cierta desconfianza en lo que hacía su sobrino, él no estaba presente, seguía de viaje y su mano derecha se presentaba sin siquiera dar más explicaciones cuando cambiaban la seguridad de la mansión. A pesar de que parecía que todo le era irrelevante si le preocupaba lo que sucedía a su alrededor a pesar de que hacía tiempo que nadie la visitaba, solo aquel viejo médico el cual estaba muy al pendiente de su salud.

Magdalena hablaba en su habitación con Nancy, la chica lloraba desconsolada por los rumores del romance que tenía Tonny y Candy, ella no podía soportar que estuvieran juntos, ella decía que él tenía que amarla, que ella era la única que lo había acompañado aquellos años de soledad y que eso le daba el derecho de ser más que una amiga.

-¡No es justo! ¡Ella lo dejó de amar! ¡Él fue mi primer beso! – Decía la terca muchacha sin recordar que la única que estaba enterada de toda su vida era aquella joven que ya estaba cansada de la misma historia todos esos años, ella también en su momento estuvo ilusionada con el joven rubio, pero al ver como su amiga se aferraba a la idea de conquistarlo optó por tratar de minimizar sus sentimientos, lográndolo poco a poco, sin embargo Magdalena creía que a ella le gustaba Tom.

-Magdalena por favor Tonny, es feliz, es lo importante ¿Por qué no te fijas en su primo? Él también es guapísimo y a leguas se nota que es todo un caballero, fino, educado y de dinero. – Le decía la chica ya que ella había decidido por fin dejar de suspirar por el rubio y concentrarse en el chico de pelo largo y castaño claro que la había sacado a bailar el día del baile, el pobre gatito no se imaginaba que aquella chica solo estaba buscando la oportunidad de encontrar quien le sacara al joven Stevens de su cabeza y ese empujoncito se lo dio Archivald Cornwell con tan solo un rato de baile, solo bastó ese momento para hacerla suspirar por él.

-¿Quién? ¿Stear? ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Es verdad que también es muy guapo, pero no se compara con Tonny.

-Pues yo no sé a cuál irle de los cuatro. – Dijo la joven. – Aunque tengo que admitir que Archivald es todo un caballero. ¿Por qué no vuelves con Tom? – Preguntó indecisa.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre? – Contestó ofendida.

-Tal vez por lo que hubo entre ustedes, puedan volver a enamorarse. – Dijo inocente tratando de ayudar a su amiga, a pesar de su necedad no le gustaba verla en esa situación.

-Lo que hubo entre Tom y yo fue un error, estábamos muy jóvenes, no sabíamos lo que hacíamos. – Dijo de nueva cuenta, sin percatarse ambas muchachas de que le padre de Magdalena había llegado a su hogar, y estaba buscando a su hija para avisarle.

-Antes no pensabas igual.

-Acepto que pensaba que amaba a Tom, por eso me entregué a él, pero ahora quiero a Tonny y me voy a casar con él. – Decía terca la muchacha. – Tonny me dio el primer beso que verdaderamente disfruté. – Le dijo insistente en el tema.

-Tu primer beso fue Tom, Magdalena, y también tu primer hombre, tú misma me lo confesaste aquella vez al decirme que estabas muy enamorada de él y que era un hombre maravilloso. – Le dijo recordándole aquella charla que tuvieron el día que su amiga se había convertido en una mujer en brazos de aquel vaquero, una tarde donde había admitido que había sido maravilloso estar a solas con él en la intimidad de su alcoba.

-¡Cállate! – Dijo Magdalena al momento que se abría la puerta y aparecía el viejo doctor con los ojos llorosos y decepcionados, no era como le hubiera gustado enterarse de que su hija había perdido su honra en brazos del joven Stevens.

-¿Qué es lo que ha dicho, señorita Donovan? – Preguntó con lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos.

-Padre yo… - Dijo con pena.

-Todo este tiempo me has dicho que Tonny Stevens ha sido el primero que te ha besado, que por ello él iba a casarse contigo, que le diera tiempo. – Decía el pobre hombre desilusionado por las acciones que su hija había cometido.

-Papá. – Dijo la chica viendo con reproche a su amiga, la cual estaba totalmente avergonzada de haber sido escuchada por el padre de su mejor amiga.

-¡Cállate! – Le dijo el pobre hombre molesto. – Tú y ese joven Stevens llegaron muy lejos, y no voy a permitir que este como si nada al haberte deshonrado. ¡Él debe dar la cara y casarse contigo! – Decía el médico ante la mirada de horror de su hija y a la vez volvía a ver a su amiga con coraje y reproche como acusándola de algo de lo que ella era la única responsable.

* * *

Anthony llegaba contento al rancho al finalizar su jornada, llego a bañarse y cambiarse, para prepararse e ir en busca de su amada pecosa, llamó a su yegua, la cual siempre estaba dispuesta a salir de inmediato al chiflido de su dueño, la montó gustoso y se dirigió con entusiasmo al lugar donde se encontraba su corazón.

-Buenas tardes hermosa. – Le dijo al verla salir sonriente y correr a sus brazos para que la arropara en ellos, él la recibió feliz entre sus brazos y sentía automáticamente que ya estaba pleno y completo.

-Buenas tardes, guapo. – Le dijo con su bella sonrisa, causando una breve risita en él por como lo había llamado.

-Te invito a cabalgar. – Le dijo mientras miraba a su yegua que se encontraba detrás de la cerca del hogar.

-Vamos. – Dijo Candy emocionada, tenía ganas de montar de nuevo y más si era en los brazos de su amado príncipe.

Anthony tomó de la mano a su novia y la llevó hasta su yegua, la tomó firmemente por la cintura y la colocó en la parte frente a la silla, después él se agarró fuerte de la silla y se colocó detrás de ella en un rápido movimiento, para después acercarla hacía su cuerpo y apegarla a él, justo como cuando eran pequeños. Se dirigió con rumbo a sus terrenos, deseaba poder mostrarle él mismo todo lo que pertenecía y de lo que pronto también ella sería dueña, aunque él ya la consideraba como tal.

-Mira amor, todo esto es tuyo. – Le decía tierno en su oído, mientras Candy se acurrucaba en su pecho sintiendo mariposas en su estómago.

-¿Mío? – Preguntó confusa en un susurro mientras se estremecía al sentir de nuevo su aliento en su cuello al asentir que así era.

-Pronto serás mi esposa pecosa y todo lo mío es tuyo desde siempre. – Le dijo recibiendo una sonrisa de asombro por parte de Candy. - ¿Sabes una cosa amor? – Preguntó de nueva cuenta con su sensual voz muy cerca de su rostro.

-¿Qué? – Contestó maravillada por como solo su cercanía podía hacerla estremecer.

-Cuando volví a caminar, prometí que compraría estas tierras para obsequiártelas y así estuvieras mucho más cerca de tus madres, así que desde un principio todo esto lo compré y lo hice pensando en ti. –Candy se sorprendía por sus palabras, ya más de una vez Tom le había insinuado que Anthony había hecho todo pensando en ella a pesar de que estaban separados.

-A pesar de que yo… - Dijo con un nudo en su garganta.

-A pesar de que estuvieras con Grandchester. – Dijo con melancolía. – Si amor, mi amor por ti es sincero y desinteresado, pero no te negaré que cada rincón del rancho, cada cimiento levantado está inspirado en ti. El salón es muy parecido al de Lakewood, el cual representa el lugar donde bailamos por primera vez, el despacho me recordaba las veces que nos enfrentamos a la tía abuela y nos retaba por no estar de acuerdo con ella, el cuarto de lectura es única y exclusivamente para ti, especialmente aquel rincón que usabas para leer el interminable libro de los Andrew. La veranda da hacia el pequeño estanque que representa el lago en el cual más de una vez nos encontramos, y el pequeño vivero es un lugar lleno de rosas que representan a aquel portal frente a la mansión donde te vi por primera vez.

-Es lo único que no conozco. – Dijo curiosa.

-¿De verdad? – Preguntó cómo dándose una idea de que no era verdad. Candy asintió. – Tampoco conoces tu habitación. – Le dijo seguro de ello.

-¿Mi habitación? – Pregunto curiosa, Anthony asintió.

-Sí amor, tú también tienes una habitación que esta frente a la mía, aunque…

-¿Aunque qué? – Preguntó muy cerca de sus labios.

-Aunque mi habitación está hecha especialmente para ti y para mí. – Le dijo bajando por fin de su yegua para después bajarla a ella con mucho cuidado y así poder besarla nuevamente una vez más. Atrapaba sus labios con ternura buscando saborearlos más dulcemente, con cuidado, mientras con sus manos recorría su espalda siendo cuidadoso de no ir más allá de ello, buscando intensificar ese cálido beso, buscando lentamente con su lengua la de su amada, invadiendo su boca entrelazándolas para profundizar el contacto, disfrutando tanto ese beso tan apasionado que iba en aumento al aferrarse Candy a su cuerpo para sentir el contacto de su pecho con el de ella, sintiendo Anthony la tibieza de sus senos apretados a su torso.

El contacto de sus bocas se alargó más de lo esperado, disfrutando ambos esos besos tan necesitados que se proporcionaban uno al otro, buscando llenar todos y cada uno de los años que habían estado separados y en los cuales ambos en secreto habían deseado poder hacerlo, a pesar de la edad que ambos tenían siempre habían deseado beber cada uno de sus bocas y saciarse por completo de esa necesidad que ahora tenían de demostrarse día a día que eran el uno para el otro. Decidieron separarse un momento para tranquilizar las ansias que despertaban en sus cuerpos, sobre todo Anthony quien tenía la necesidad de terminar rodando con ella entre sus sábanas, era el llamado de sus instintos de hombre que habían despertado en él y que procuraba acallar para no ofender a su amada.

-¿Sabes cuánto te amo? – Le preguntó Candy a su príncipe, él negó divertido, le gustaba que ella le dijera una y otra vez que lo amaba, le gustaba escucharlo de sus labios. – Pues te amo mucho, mi príncipe, siempre te amé y siempre desee más de una vez estar así contigo, a solas y en tus brazos. – Le decía aferrándose a su cuerpo, colocando su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, buscando el contacto de sus cuerpos. Anthony no pudo resistir tener tan cerca a su pecosa y atrapó el lóbulo de su oreja con sus labios jugando con él mientras lo recorría con su lengua, Candy dejó escapar un sonido al dejar escapar el aire de sus pulmones, sintiendo que el corazón se le paralizaba ante la delicada caricia a la que era sometida.

-¿Qué sucede mi amor? – Le preguntó en un susurro en su oído, un susurro que era apenas audible para ella y que al ser tan cerca de su oído le provoco un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo. Candy no pudo hablar, tan solo sentir el aliento de su amado recorrer su cuello una vez más, ahogando sus palabras mientras él seguía concentrado en su cometido. – Te amo, te amo. – Le decía mientras se concentraba en besar su cuello, llegando a las mangas de su vestido que lo detenían a seguir más adelante, sintiéndose frustrado de golpe pero regresando a la realidad en la cual estaban.

-Yo también te amo. – Atinó apenas a hablar la pobre rubia quien sentía que de las piernas se le escapaba la fuerza que tenía. Anthony atrapó sus labios y la beso de nuevo con ternura.

-Me tienes loco, pecosa. – Le dijo sincero, viéndola a los ojos y demostrándole con solo una mirada todo el deseo que le causaba en su cuerpo, su mirada no era la misma sus ojos estaban dilatados admirando su rostro y recorriendo su cuerpo de arriba abajo. Candy no sabía que esperar de aquella mirada, no le incomodaba en absoluto, sino que también ella correspondía a esa mirada de la misma manera, cosa que hizo que Anthony sonriera de una manera victoriosa. La besó de nuevo, pero esta vez de una forma menos intensa, la besaba tiernamente, mientras su yegua se paseaba a su lado como queriendo volverlos a la realidad.

Después de la sesión de besos siguieron caminando por los alrededor del rancho, Anthony quería mostrarle todo lo que había conseguido con tanto esfuerzo y que había prosperado poco a poco, la llevó a las caballerizas, y al lugar donde tenían su casa los empleados que se quedaban ahí, llegaron por la parte trasera del rancho llevándola por fin al pequeño vivero que él mismo había armado.

-Este es el vivero del que te hablé. - Le dijo sintiéndose orgulloso por su obra ya que el de Lakewood había sido hecho especialmente para su madre.

-¡Es hermoso! – Le dijo Candy emocionada al entrar al lugar y ver todo tipo de rosas dentro de él.

-No tan hermoso como tú. – Le dijo besando su nuca, al hacer su cabello a un lado y alcanzar a abrazarla por la cintura desde la espalda, uniendo su cuerpo con el de ella. Candy se emocionó con ese movimiento, sin embargo al ver el enorme rosal de Dulce Candy que tenía al fondo la hizo correr hacia él. Anthony se dirigió hacia donde ella iba, siendo jalado por la delicada mano de su princesa.

-¡Es hermoso Tonny! – le decía emocionada como una niña pequeña olfateando la rosa de la misma forma que lo había hecho la primera vez que la vio.

-Me costó un poco de trabajo volver a recrearla. – Le dijo siendo sincero mientras se recargaba en una mesa que estaba cerca de ahí, para así poder observar ampliamente sus movimientos, veía su rostro, era el rostro de una mujer, ya no era la niña de doce años a la cual regaló su cumpleaños, ya habían pasado seis años desde aquella vez, ahora era una hermosa joven de cuerpo fino y delicado, con una diminuta cintura, unas caderas finas y delicadas y unos pechos que había sentido en su torso suaves y cálidos, sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, tratando de volver a la realidad de las cosas, si bien ella era su prometida aún no era correcto pensar en ella de esa manera. –_Cuando hagas el amor con Candy, me entenderás. –_ Recordó de pronto lo dicho por su hermano.

-¿Por qué? – Escuchó decir a Candy, pero sin saber lo que había preguntado, ella lo advirtió divertida. - ¿En qué piensas? – Le preguntó ahora con una sonrisa levantándose de pronto y poniéndose frente a ella.

-En ti. – Le dijo aferrándola por la cintura y apegándola a su cuerpo. Candy se sorprendió por el movimiento, sin embargo lo atrapó por el cuello. – En lo mucho que tengo ganas de estar contigo. – Ella no entendía el sentido de esas palabras.

-Ya estamos juntos. – Dijo inocentemente.

-Pero muero de ganas de estar contigo de otra forma. – Le dijo en su oído haciéndola sonrojar al imaginarse de lo que estaba hablando, sonrió sincera y pensó que ella estaba igual de impaciente, más sus labios no pudieron responder, en eso escucharon unos gritos, ambos se miraron asombrados y se dirigieron al lugar donde provenían dichos gritos.

-Buenas tardes. – Dijo Anthony al ver en su casa al médico del pueblo junto a su hija Magdalena quien tenía los ojos llorosos, un mal presentimiento le cruzó por la cabeza y tomó de la mano más fuerte a Candy posicionándola a su lado en señal de nada ni nadie la apartaría de su lado.

-Buenas noches. – Dijo el médico al joven Stevens y a la señorita que estaba a su lado, la cual se veía que era más que su amiga al tenerla entrelazada de su mano. Magdalena los miraba con coraje a ambos, Anthony le sostuvo la mirada firme, sin miedo y la obligó a bajarla avergonzada. Candy no decía nada, tan solo esperaba el motivo de la visita de esa joven.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle? –Dijo Anthony tratando de ser amable con el médico.

-Vengo buscando a su hermano, joven Tonny. – Dijo el médico viéndole a los ojos a Anthony sin apartar su mirada de él, dando a entender que algo había sucedido con respecto a aquella chica, Anthony la volteó a ver y ella bajó la mirada, imaginándose de pronto de lo que querían hablar con su hermano.

-Tom no se encuentra Sr. Jhonson. – Dijo siendo amable.

-Por favor, le pido que no me lo niegue. – Dijo el hombre a punto de estallar del coraje, el capataz y algunos trabajadores que Anthony no pudo identificar se acercaron a ellos curiosos por los gritos que había estado emitiendo aquel señor.

-De ninguna manera le estoy negando a mi hermano. – Dijo de igual forma, sereno y tranquilo. – Pase por favor, podemos hablar en el despacho. – Dijo de nueva cuenta, dándoles el paso a ambos, sin soltar a Candy de su mano, dirigiéndola junto con él.

Los cuatro entraron al despacho de Anthony sentándose él, frente al escritorio y llamando a Candy para que sentara junto a él, Magdalena observaba aquella acción y se torcía del coraje ante ese movimiento que veía del rubio. El médico vio con incomodidad como su hija se sentía devastada ante esa acción. Anthony se dio cuenta que el medico se sentía incómodo de hablar frente a su prometida.

-Puede hablar con toda confianza señor Johnson, Candy es mi prometida. – Dijo de pronto, ante el asombro de la joven que estaba sentada junto a padre, Candy sintió pena por la chica y bajó la mirada apenada.

-Muchas felicidades, joven Stevens. – Dijo siendo honesto el médico, pero sintiendo una incomodidad porque más de una vez él se había dirigido a aquella joven y había dado a entender que su hija era la novia del joven Stevens, y todo porque su hija le aseguraba que así era. –Primero que nada quiero pedirle una disculpa. – Anthony lo miraba confundido. – Si joven Tonny, lo que sucede es que yo tenía entendido que usted era novio de mi hija. – Dijo ante el asombro de Anthony y Candy quienes al mismo tiempo volteaban a ver a la joven frente a ellos, la cual bajaba la vista apenada.

-Creo que está en un error… - Dijo Anthony para sacar de la duda al pobre hombre.

-No se preocupe joven Tonny, me he enterado hoy de la verdad. – Le dijo bajando su rostro por la vergüenza que sentía. – Mi hija me ha revelado la verdad de su situación es por ello que quiero hablar con su hermano Tom. – Volvió a decir aquel hombre.

-Le repito que mi hermano no está, ¿Qué es lo que viene a tratar con él? – Le preguntó de nueva cuenta, siendo cuidadoso en sus palabras, se imaginaba a lo que había ido, tal vez tenía algo que ver con la revelación que le había hecho su hermano tan solo una noche atrás.

-Lo que me trae es algo muy delicado y no sé si usted esté enterado. – Le decía apenado. Anthony no sabía que decirle al pobre hombre, lo veía abatido y no sabía si decirle que él también estaba enterado. – Vengo a exigirle a su hermano que le responda a mi hija, como el caballero que yo siempre lo he considerado. – Soltó de pronto. Candy abrió los ojos sorprendida comprendiendo el motivo por el cual buscaban a Tom, volteando a ver a Magdalena quien la veía con una mirada desafiante.

-¿Tony puedo pasar? – La voz de Tom se hacía presente en ese momento, ya había sido informado de que lo estaba buscando el médico y a pesar de que no sabía para qué lo buscaban no se ocultaría de él. Stear, Archie y Jhon que también habían escuchado el escándalo permanecían afuera del despacho, sentados en el salón esperando que alguien saliera y les dijera lo que estaba pasando.

-Adelante Tom. – Cuando Tom entró al despacho un furioso médico se dejó ir sobre él atrapándolo por su camisa buscando la manera de obligarlo a cumplir su deshonra.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Tom al sentir al viejo médico en su cuello, muy cerca de su rostro.

-Señor Johnson, por favor tranquilícese. – Le dijo Anthony acercándose a quitárselo de encima.

El pobre hombre trató de tranquilizarse y se dirigió de nueva cuenta junto a su hija.

-¿Qué sucede? – Volvió a decir Tom, volteando a ver a cada uno de los presentes, quienes lo miraban confundido, sin imaginarse lo que pasaba, sin embargo al ver a Magdalena comprendió lo que pasaba, lo que tantas veces había temido se hacía presente. - _¿Por qué ahora? – _Pensaba Tom, después de tantos años, precisamente ahora que estaba tan feliz y creía que podía serlo aparecía de nuevo ese pasado que hubiera gustado borrar, ese pasado que lo había hecho sufrir por años y hasta que conoció a Elisa había podido superar.

-¡Sucede que vengo hasta aquí a exigir que sea usted hombre! – Decía el viejo apuntando con su dedo índice al joven vaquero, muy cerca de su rostro.

-¿Por qué hasta ahora? – Preguntó Tom defendiéndose. -¿Por qué después de tantos años, viene a exigir algo que pasó cuando ambos éramos unos chiquillos?

-¿Años? – Preguntó confundido el hombre, volteando a ver a su hija para que lo sacara de la duda. - ¿Cómo que años?

-Papá, vámonos por favor, yo te dije que no tenía caso. – Dijo la joven sin sacar a su padre de la duda. – Te dije que él no respondería por sus actos. – Dijo tratando de hacer quedar mal a aquel joven que un día la había amado tanto.

-Un momento. – Dijo Tom volviendo a ser decepcionado por aquella joven, ella quería hacerlo quedar en mal ante su padre, así que no lo permitiría, él era un hombre y sabía reconocer sus errores así le costara perder al amor de su vida. – Yo soy responsable de mis actos, sé que entre su hija y yo hubo más allá de un noviazgo, señor Johnson y que cruzamos la línea de lo permitido, pero como le digo éramos unos niños de catorce años experimentando ser adultos. – El pobre hombre sentía que le faltaba el aire. – Como le digo, hace tiempo que pasó, yo estaba verdaderamente enamorado de su hija y creía que era correspondido, sin embargo no fue así y nos separamos.

El pobre hombre veía a su hija como si fuera alguien diferente a lo que él conocía, lo que ese joven decía que ellos habían estado juntos hacía más de seis años y él apenas se enteraba de esa deshonra que había sufrido su familia, reconoció que era tonto exigir algo de un muchacho que había actuado con insensatez pero que era un chamaco igual que su hija cuando lo hizo.

-De todas formas, si lo que usted busca es que repare el daño que le he hecho a su hija, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. – Dijo ante la sorpresa de todos, Candy y Anthony lo miraban sorprendido, Candy porque no creía que fuera justo, él ya no amaba a esa mujer, Anthony porque sabía que había tenido una relación similar con su prima Elisa y si se enteraban los Leagan lo iban a matar sin dudarlo, el médico porque no podía creer que a pesar del tiempo él tuviera las agallas para responder y Magdalena porque no quería que eso se llevara a cabo.

-¡NO! – Fue ella la primera que habló. - ¡Yo no te amo Tom! ¡Lo sabes! ¡Siempre te dije cuando estábamos juntos que yo amaba a Tonny! – Dijo descubriéndose ante su padre, el cual sintió una enorme vergüenza al descubrir que su hija había utilizado al joven Stevens.

-No te preocupes Magdalena, yo tampoco te amo, tengo a quien amar y soy correspondido, sin embargo si tu padre me pide que repare mi error, así haya sido hace más de seis años lo haré. – Dijo decidido, sin embargo sabía bien que aquella chica no accedería, y no sería él el que quedaba mal ante aquella situación.

-¡Yo no me quiero casar! – Dijo molesta. – Con el único que me casaría sería con Tonny. – Decía terca.

-Siento decirte Magdalena, que yo estoy comprometido a casarme con la señorita Andrew desde hace más de seis años. – Hablo Anthony por fin. – Además se me hace una locura obligar a mi hermano a reparar algo que evidentemente no estás de acuerdo en hacer. – Candy lo veía sorprendido, él siempre había considerado su compromiso y lo había dicho delante de todos.

-Tiene usted razón Tonny. – Dijo por fin el padre de Magdalena. –Siento mucho haber venido a importunarlos jóvenes. – Dijo el pobre hombre bajando su rostro avergonzado. Tom sintió pena por él.

-Señor Johnson, mi oferta sigue en pie. – Dijo firme al buen hombre, sentía pena por él, a pesar de saber que sería un sacrificio enorme casarse con aquella joven que aunque era muy hermosa, ya no lo hacía suspirar.

-¡Estás loco, Tom! ¡Yo no te quiero! ¡Nunca te quise! – Dijo para herirlo de nueva cuenta, sin embargo sus palabras ya no herían a su corazón. - ¡Yo siempre quise a Tonny! Y te utilicé para estar cerca de él. - Le decía con amargura, con ganas de lastimarlo, no quería ser la única que sufría y sabía bien que a Tonny no lo podía lastimar, ella si había amado en su momento a Tom, pero quería que él pensara que no era así.

-No te esfuerces en negar que me amaste, Magdalena, yo sé realmente lo que sentiste por mí y me duele que estés sufriendo.

-Vámonos hija. – Dijo el doctor más avergonzado al ver la reacción de su hija. – Siento mucho haberlos molestado. – Dijo tomando del brazo a su hija y llevándosela de ahí casi a la fuerza. – Joven Tonny, les deseo a usted y a la señorita Andrew sean muy felices. – Dijo sinceramente, Anthony y Candy agradecieron con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – Dijo Stear a ver que se habían marchado la pelirroja y el médico.

-Nada muchachos, que vino el padre de Magdalena para obligarme a casar con su hija.

-¿QUÉ?- Preguntaron ambos Cornwell sorprendidos.

-Lo que oyen muchachos. – Jhon lo veía con melancolía.

-¿Por fin se enteró? – Preguntó a su hermano.

-Sí Jhon, no sé cómo se enteró, porque Magdalena no creo que lo haya hecho.

-No. - Dijo Jhon. – Nancy le comentó a Dayana que las había escuchado hablar en su habitación cuando llegó el médico a su hogar.

-Pobre hombre. – Dijo Anthony. - ¿De verdad te hubieras casado con Magdalena? – Le preguntó confundido.

-Sabes bien mis sentimientos Tonny, pero no iba a permitir que Magdalena me pusiera como el malo de la película, ella trató de hacerme quedar mal ante todos.

-Eso es verdad. – Dijo Candy. - ¿Pero qué hubieras hecho si ella hubiera aceptado? – Anthony y los demás voltearon a ver a Tom ante la pregunta de la pecosa.

-Supongo que tendría que casarme. – Dijo con melancolía por la pelirroja que lo hacía suspirar y no era precisamente aquella de ojos azules, sino una de ojos color marrón la cual había confiado en él plenamente y también le había entregado su virtud.

-Vaya, por lo menos veo que no eres el único que tiene problemas de amor. – Dijo Stear palmeando la espalda de su hermano.

-¿A qué te refieres Stear? – Preguntó Anthony al ver que este se refería a su hermano. -¿Sucedió algo en mi ausencia? – Archie lo veía molesto por su comentario. Stear se comenzaba a reír por la cara que ponía el gatito.

-Lo que sucede es que por la tarde vino la señorita Donovan a traerle unas galletas a Archie. – Dijo conteniendo las ganas de reírse.

-Vaya. – Dijo Tom. – Esas muestras de afecto yo las conozco. – Dijo volteando a ver a Anthony quien sabía muy bien porque lo decía.

-Veo que has conseguido una admiradora. – Dijo Anthony con diversión.

-Vamos Tonny, no le veo lo gracioso, si Annie se llega a enterar me mata y disuelve el compromiso.

-En eso tiene razón Archie, Tonny, Annie es muy celosa y aunque no sé qué le ve a mi hermanito lo ama y él a ella.

-¿Por qué no la invitas a venir, Archie? – Preguntó Candy, volteando a ver a Anthony como pidiendo permiso. - ¿No hay problema verdad amor? – Preguntó al darse cuenta que había hablado antes de consultarle a él.

-Por supuesto que no hermosa, sabes bien que esta casa es tuya. – Le dijo abrazándola por los hombros.

-Me parece una excelente idea. – Dijo Stear.

-Ya lo había pensado Candy, pero aquí Tom no estuvo de acuerdo. – Dijo acusando al vaquero.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó Candy.

-Porque no es correcto que Annie se quede en el mismo lugar que su prometido. – Dijo tranquilamente.

-Vamos Tom, creo que eres el menos indicado para decir eso. – Dijo Anthony ante la vergüenza que sentía Tom, sabía que era cierto, pero por eso mismo lo decía, él no había sabido mantener en su lugar mucho tiempo a su amiguito y no quería que le sucediera lo mismo a sus hermanas. – Cuando quieran pueden invitar a sus prometidas, las puertas de nuestro rancho. – Dijo refiriéndose a su pecosa y sus hermanos. – están abiertas para ellas.

-Gracias Tonny. – Dijo Stear y Archie abrazando a su primo. Ambos chicos decidían enviar un telegrama a cada una de sus novias solicitando su presencia.

-¿Qué les parece si yo las invito? Tal vez así la señora Britter no ponga objeción, y más si Patty acompaña a Annie. – Dijo Candy, estando de acuerdo los chicos. – Además así puedes darle una sorpresa a Patty, Stear. – Le dijo a su primo ya que sabía bien que su amiga no sabía que él había regresado de la guerra.

Los chicos se pusieron de acuerdo para llamar a las prometidas de Stear y Archie, ya que tenían tiempo sin verlas y ambos las extrañaban, sobre todo Stear que era el que tenía más de seis meses sin verla, solo habían estado en contacto por cartas y hacía más de dos meses que no tenía noticias de su amada. Archie en cambio tenía como tres meses sin saber de Annie, y tenía ganas de verla y más después de que aquella joven le haya demostrado el interés en él.

Candy fue acompañada de nueva cuenta hasta el hogar de Ponny junto a su amado príncipe.

-Amor ¿Crees que sea una buena idea que Annie y Patty se queden en el rancho? – Preguntó dudosa.

-¿Por qué lo dices amor?

-Ellas pueden quedarse conmigo en el hogar, mi habitación es amplia y podemos acomodarnos bien las tres. – Le dijo Candy segura.

-O podrías quedarte tú conmigo y ellas que se queden en tu habitación. – Le dijo coqueto acercándose a ella para robar un rápido beso de sus labios. Candy se sonrojó y tapó su rostro con sus manos. – Será como tú digas amor. – Le dijo para no avergonzarla más, sin embargo la idea que le había expresado era verdadera, moría de las ganas de tenerla junto a él por las noches.

La abrazó con ternura y deposito un tierno beso en sus labios, con mucha dulzura, deseándole que pasara una excelente noche.

-Buenas noches amor. – Le dijo enamorado.

-Buenas noches mi príncipe. – Le dijo perdiéndose tras la puerta del hogar que los separaba, Anthony se regresó caminando a su rancho, iba feliz, contento de estar al lado de ella, ya habían quedado atrás aquellas caminatas que había recorrido semanas atrás reprochándose lo tonto que era por amarla, ahora se sentía caminando en las nubes y le gustaba esa sensación, se sentía pleno, correspondido, y al parecer nadie podía interrumpir esa felicidad.

Continuará…

Bueno señoras y señoritas, aquí dejo otro capítulo más para avanzar de nueva cuenta, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y sobre todo gracias por tener la paciencia de esperar, me ha costado más trabajo actualizar, pero trato de hacerlo para terminar las historias, uno no sabe lo que suceda y es mejor estar preparadas y no quiero dejar las historias incompletas, es algo que me molesta, leer algo que me interesa y enterarme que nunca tendrá un final, en fin por eso las enfado con un capitulo tras otro jajaja.

Espero estén muy bien en sus casas, cuídense mucho y protéjanse más...

Bendiciones


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola hermosas, para las que preguntaron donde está el rubio mayor aquí aparece un poquito para que vean que si existe jejeje**

**Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, sin embargo los tomé prestados para hacer una historia un poco loca y descabellada, lo hago sin fines de lucro y es solo para mayores de edad. ¡COMENZAMOS!**

**EL HOMBRE QUE MÁS TE AMÓ**

**"_Cuando entendamos que toda opinión es una visión cargada de historia personal, comprenderemos que... Todo juicio es una confesión"._**

**CONFESIÓN**

**CAPITULO XVII**

Albert tenía unas semanas que había llegado a Chicago y antes de dirigirse a Lakewood, había organizado un grupo de hombres para que lo ayudaran a la investigación, había pasado semanas en lo mismo y aún no tenía nada claro, tan solo las acusaciones que había hecho su sobrino. George era el único que lo apoyaba y el grupo de investigadores los cuales ya habían encontrado relación entre el accidente de Anthony y el señor Leagan. En la investigación que se generaba habían encontrado a un hombre que en su tiempo había trabajado muy de cerca con el señor Leagan y era el contacto directo con la sórdida historia que había contado su sobrino, lo que Anthony no sabía que el "accidente" el cual había sufrido no era otro más que un intento de asesinato del señor Leagan en confabulación con Sara su esposa por quedarse con la herencia que les había prometido la tía Elroy si Anthony no se casaba con Elisa.

-¿Estás seguro que la tía Elroy no participó en la conspiración? – Preguntó Albert indignado al saber que todo había sido planeado para deshacerse de su sobrino.

-Según lo que el señor James nos comenta no, ella piensa al igual que todos que el accidente del joven Anthony fue eso, un accidente. – Albert se frotaba el mentón pensando qué es lo que haría con su tía, ella ya estaba muy mayor y tal vez no resistiría saber que su familia estaba involucrada en el intento de asesinato de su nieto favorito.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó, George? – Preguntó ansioso, quería saber todo lo que había pasado.

-El señor James era la mano derecha de Louis Leagan desde 1890.

-Efectivamente, lo recuerdo. – Confirmó Albert. - Mi padre alguna vez comentó algo al respecto, dijo que estaba trabajando con los Leagan desde el año en el que yo había nacido.

-Así es, el dejó de trabajar aproximadamente en 1910, un poco después del accidente de Anthony. – Continuó George y Albert lo alentaba a continuar. – Louis Leagan lo había despedido después de tantos años de trabajo por una discusión que se había efectuado después del accidente, sin embargo nunca se aclaró cuál fue la razón.

-Entonces, ¿El señor James fue despedido o renunció? – Preguntó confundido.

-Louis había dicho que lo había despedido por que no había cumplido una orden que se le dio, sin embargo el señor James me aclaró que él había renunciado porque no estaba de acuerdo con lo que había hecho. Ahí fue cuando comencé a sospechar que el accidente de Anthony había sido planeado.

-¿Él está dispuesto a hablar?

-Efectivamente, el señor James está dispuesto a decir todo lo que sabe de dicho accidente.

-Bien, entonces vamos.

-No es conveniente que vayas tú William. – Dijo George tratando de detenerlo.

-De ninguna manera, se trata de mi sobrino, mi hermana me lo encargó y siempre tuve el sentimiento de culpa de que le había fallado a su promesa. Ahora que sé que está vivo y que su vida sigue en peligro, no voy a abandonarlo. – Dijo decidido exigiendo a George que lo llevara al lugar donde obtendrían la confesión de aquel hombre.

Llegaron a la comisaría, Albert seguía con su apariencia de trotamundos, nadie se imaginaba que era el gran señor William Andrew, ni siquiera el investigador ya que nunca lo había visto.

-Buenos días. – Saludó George con su impecable presencia.

-Buenos días George. – Saludó el investigador Rogers quien era el encargado del caso, trabajaba para William Andrew sin siquiera conocerlo, todo en la más estricta confidencialidad. Veía con duda a Albert, no sabía quién era ni porque estaba acompañando a George.

-El señor Albert es la persona que el señor Andrew designo como emisario para corroborar la confesión del señor James. – El investigador lo vio con indiferencia, se le hacía que eran muchas personas en la sala, pero si eran ordenes de la persona que le pagaba, por él estaba bien.

-Como usted diga. – Fue lo único que respondió. – Bien señor James quiere por favor iniciar lo que recuerda de aquella época. – El señor que ya era un hombre mayor, asintió con su rostro cansado y lleno de culpabilidad por lo que iba relatar.

-Yo comencé a trabajar con el antiguo señor William Andrew, pero al nacer su hijo mayor me envió a trabajar con su sobrino Louis Leagan, y al poco tiempo me hice su hombre de confianza, siempre confiaba en mi para que hiciera todos los trabajos, era un buen patrón y ganaba mucho dinero. Cuando conoció a la señora Sara, quedó deslumbrado por su belleza, se comprometió de inmediato, logrando que el señor William ofreciera un compromiso con la familia de la señora Sara. Cuando se casaron de inmediato llegaron las exigencias de aquella dama, siempre quería tener todo lo último de la moda, y el señor Leagan la complacía en todo, era una mujer joven y bella y él ya le llevaba algunos años. El tiempo pasaba y la señora Rosemary ya tenía a su primogénito y el señor William tuvo que irse de viaje para recuperar su salud, dejó todo en manos de la señora Elroy, ella cuidaba de los hijos del patrón tanto de la señora Rosemary quien aunque estaba casada al viajar tanto su marido era mejor que estuviera en Lakewood con su hijo, el pequeño William era un niño alegre y libre, le encantaba la naturaleza y los animales y siempre cuidaba a su sobrino, le enseñaba el amor por la naturaleza y sobre todo por los caballos, lo enseñó a montar desde pequeño. – El hombre se perdía en sus recuerdos tratando de recordar el orden de los hechos.

-¿Se encuentra bien? – Le preguntó Albert al ver que sus ojos se nublaban de lágrimas por un momento. James reparó en su rostro y lo observó detenidamente, no dijo nada solo le sonrió como si lo hubiera reconocido.

-No se preocupe joven, me encuentro bien. – Le contestó con respeto al momento que cruzó su mirada con la de él.

-¿Puede continuar? – Preguntó el investigador quien tomaba nota de todo lo que aquel hombre hablaba.

-Desde luego. – Contestó seguro una vez que hubo tomado un poco de agua para avanzar en su historia, no sin antes ver de nuevo a Albert y comenzar a relatarle a él lo sucedido. – Cuando nació la hija mayor de los señores Leagan, el patrón estaba muy feliz de que había sido una niña ya que tenía la intención de comprometerla con el hijo de la señora Rosemary, era algo que él pensó desde que nació la pequeña y la señora Sara junto con la señora Elroy lo dieron por hecho, pactando entre ellos ese compromiso, del cual la señora Rosemary nunca estuvo de acuerdo, ella deseaba que su hijo tuviera la libertad de elegir a su propia esposa y su propia vida, ella era tan libre como… - Volteó a ver a Albert y este sin saber porque supo que lo había reconocido. - … su hermano. – Vaciló al mencionarlo.

– Ahí comenzó una lucha por que ese compromiso se hiciera válido, Rosemary nunca lo firmaría, sin embargo la señora Elroy y la señora Sara no iban a desistir en su cometido. Con el tiempo ambos niños crecieron y a la señorita Elisa siempre le metieron en la cabeza que ella sería la prometida del joven Anthony. Cuando la señora Rosemary falleció y se llevaron al joven William a estudiar para que se preparara para su destino, el joven Anthony se quedó a merced de la señora Elroy, con el tiempo llegaron los hermanito Cornwell y ellos le hicieron compañía. La señora Elroy decidió mudarse un tiempo de Lakewood después de la muerte de la señora Rosemary, para así ayudar a aliviar el dolor de su hijo, sin embargo en los años de ausencia, la señorita Leagan seguía siendo instruida por la señora Sara de que un día sería la esposa del joven Brower. – Albert lo veía y sabía que decía la verdad, porque él conocía todo lo que ese hombre platicaba, solo que se había perdido cuando él fue llevado a estudiar a Londres por un tiempo, hasta que terminó y se escapó un tiempo antes de poder ser presentado como el jefe de la familia, cosa que aún no ocurría por ser tan joven.

-¿Qué más? – Preguntó el investigador Rogers cuando lo veía que se callaba por un rato y se enfocaba en los ojos de Albert, después miraba a George y sonreía con melancolía, como pidiendo perdón.

-Los negocios de Louis no iban como él lo esperaba, los gastos de sus hijos y su esposa rebasaban los límites de los caprichos, ella siempre los complacía en todo y trataba de que nunca les faltara nada, comprando a diestra y siniestra, sin embargo el señor Louis nunca decía nada. Lo único que había decidido era la adopción como dama de compañía de la señorita Candy, que coincidió con el regreso de la señora Elroy y sus nietos a Lakewood. – Dijo el buen hombre recordando la vez que llegó a aquella casa. – La jovencita era una niña alegre y muy simpática, sin embargo a la señorita Elisa no le pareció que le llevaran a una amiga que no estaba a su nivel y ella y su hermano se encargaron de hacerle la vida imposible, al mismo tiempo, el joven Anthony se iba enamorando de la señorita Candy, y eso molestaba muchísimo a la señora Sara, que cada vez veía que estaba más lejano el compromiso de su hija y el joven Brower, le hacía muchas maldades a la señorita Candy al mismo tiempo que lo hacían sus hijos. Tenía que actuar, así que habló con la señora Elroy y su esposo para presionar al joven Anthony sobre aceptar el compromiso con Eliza, al no estar su mamá, ni el padre del joven él era el único que podía firmar de consentimiento, ya que sabían que ni el señor William lo haría. – Dijo volviendo a mirar a Albert. Un día se reunieron los cuatro en el despacho de la señora Elroy, llamaron al joven Anthony y lo presionaban para firmar, no sé bien que ocurrió en esa reunión. – Dijo con pesar, costándole continuar con su relato.

-Tranquilícese. – Dijo George al verlo que se quebraba por lo que contaba. – Por favor. – El señor James pasó saliva con dificultad para así poder continuar su relato y tomo un poco de agua para ayudarse a seguir.

-El joven Anthony salió molesto del despacho, gritando que él solo se casaría con la señorita Candy y que si querían se quedaran con su herencia, pero que a él no lo iban a tratar como si fuera un muñeco. Esa fue la última vez que vi al joven Anthony con vida. – Dijo el hombre con tristeza, dejando caer unas lágrimas por sus cansados ojos.

-¿Qué sucedió después?

-El señor Leagan era otro después de esa reunión, estaba furioso porque no había conseguido que el joven Anthony firmara el compromiso matrimonial con su hija. La señora Sara era la más ofendida.

-¿Y la tía abuela?

-La señora Elroy les había dicho que no podía obligarlo de ninguna forma a firmar, que el único que podía hacerlo por él era su padre y que no tenían la menor idea de cuando volvería el señor Vincent. La señora Sara le recordó que si era verdad que les daría la herencia si Anthony no se casaba con Elisa y la señora Elroy dijo que no podía hacer eso, que el joven Anthony era el siguiente en la línea de sucesión después del hijo del Señor William y que no podía desheredarlo, que la única forma de ceder su fortuna era que él no estuviera. Ahí fue cuando la señora Sara tuvo ese pensamiento.

-¿Qué pensamiento? – Pregunto el investigador.

-Al volver a la mansión yo iba en el asiento delantero junto al chofer, y ambos escuchamos que la señora Leagan convencía a Louis que tenían que hacer algo para obtener ese dinero, que la situación de ellos ya era insostenible. No era verdad aún tenían dinero suficiente para seguir su vida, pero las exigencias de la señora eran cada vez mayores, amenazó con dejarlo y ahí fue cuando el señor Louis se decidió. Dejaron de hablar cerca de nosotros y comenzó la conspiración para deshacerse del joven Anthony.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de ello? – Preguntaba el investigador tratando de obtener la verdad.

-Cuando sucedió el accidente del joven Anthony, el señor Louis estaba muy nervioso, estaba muy cerca del lugar donde ocurrió, yo iba con él, escuchamos unos gritos pero no me dejó que atendiera de inmediato, me detuvo diciendo que no sabíamos que era lo que sucedía y debíamos esperar si se escuchaba algo más. Ninguno escuchamos más hasta que poco después se escucharon los gritos de un joven quien llamaba a los jóvenes Anthony y Candy. Ahí fue cuando salí a todo galope para ver que ocurría y el señor Leagan me trató de detener, sin embargo no lo logró, cuando llegue al lugar ahí se encontraba el señorito bañado en sangre con la señorita Candy en los brazos de un muchacho. – Decía el pobre hombre con la mirada bañada en llanto.

-¿Por qué no habló con nadie acerca de ello?

-¡Si lo hice! Hablé con la señora Elroy, sin embargo ella no atendía a nadie, estaba perdida en su dolor. Cuando yo revisé las riendas del caballo del joven, me di cuenta que habían sido manipuladas.

-¿A qué te refieres con manipuladas? – Preguntó el investigador.

-Alguien había cortado casi por completo la rienda del caballo, por eso me había extrañado que el joven no hubiera podido mantenerse sujeto del caballo después de haber ganado aquel rodeo.

-¿Está usted seguro?

-Completamente. Alguien había cortado la rienda del caballo y por eso no pudo mantenerse en su lugar, el señor Leagan se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido y me envió de inmediato a la mansión para que atendieran a la señorita Candy, y me ordenó que guardara silencio.

-¿El señor Leagan se quedó con el joven Anthony? – El señor James asintió.

-Cuando regresó a la mansión avisó que el joven había muerto y que necesitaba ayuda para trasladar el cuerpo. Yo me ofrecí de inmediato, el médico atendía a la señorita Candy y parecía que solo estaba desmayada por la impresión.

-¿Qué sucedió cuando llegaron por el cuerpo del joven?

-No había nadie, no estaban ni el señor y el joven que habían llegado primero, pero ya habían pasado varias horas desde que había ocurrido el accidente, el señor Louis estaba muy nervioso, y cualquier cosa lo molestaba, cada vez estaba más irritado, me envió de nuevo a la mansión diciendo que había enviado a esas personas para que se llevaran el cuerpo del joven. Después apareció el féretro sellado, nadie pudo abrirlo, unos porque no se atrevían y otros porque les dijeron que había quedado irreconocible, pero yo no recordaba que hubiera sucedido así, el rostro del joven era el mismo, parecía que estaba dormido si no fuera por el golpe de su nuca.

-¿Entonces tú nunca viste el cuerpo?

-No, nadie lo vio, solo el señor Leagan.

-¿Qué sucedió después?

-Yo revisé las los alrededores del accidente, y la trampa en la que había caído el caballo del joven no era igual a las que utilizábamos, era diferente, además se había dado la orden de recoger todas y cada una de ellas para evitar así un accidente como ese, la trampa había sido colocada después, a propósito porque ese lugar era la colina que el joven Anthony frecuentaba y yo mismo había limpiado la zona días antes. A los días escuché hablar a los señores Leagan, la señora Sara le reclamaba que no hubiera permitido deshacerse de la señorita Candy y él le decía que se conformara con que obtendrían la herencia del joven Anthony, ellos se dieron cuenta de que yo los había escuchado y fue ahí cuando comenzaron los problemas conmigo.

-¿Cómo que los problemas?

-Yo les hice ver de la rienda del caballo, que alguien la había cortado, también les hice mención que la trampa para zorro era distinta a la que ellos usaban y que deberían de poner una denuncia para que investigaran, sin embargo nunca lo hicieron y cuando yo cuestionaba me decían que no me metiera en cosas que no eran de mi incumbencia, después renuncié porque no soportaba el pensar que ellos eran los que habían conspirado en el "accidente" del joven.

-¿Por qué no acudió a las autoridades?

-Nadie me creería, la rienda del joven desapareció misteriosamente y nadie creería mi historia, los Leagan me habían dicho que solo eran especulaciones mías y que nadie me creería, que su poder era mucho mayor. Y así era sobre todo cuando recibieron el dinero del joven Andrew.

Albert agradeció al señor con una palmada en su espalda, sabía que él lo había reconocido y sin embargo siguió respetando su anonimato.

-Gracias James. – Dijo solo para que el señor lo escuchara.

-No tiene que agradecer joven, yo siempre estimé mucho a su padre. Salúdelo de mi parte. – Le dijo con una sonrisa, el buen hombre no sabía que su padre hacía tiempo había fallecido y que él era ahora el patriarca de la familia. Albert asintió con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Un vez en la mansión George y Albert hablaban de lo que habían escuchado, la declaración de James había sido muy importante en el caso, sin embargo aún tenían que comprobar o determinar quién había sido el que autor intelectual del intento de homicidio.

-No entiendo como mi tía Elroy decidió darles ese dinero. – Preguntaba Albert extrañado.

-Recuerdo que la señora Elroy estaba muy triste por la muerte del joven Anthony, así que se quiso deshacer de todo lo que le había pertenecido, así que regalo sus pertenencias a los Leagan, todo absolutamente todo lo que al joven le pertenecía pasó a ser de los Leagan.

-Incluso su dinero. – Dijo muy serio.

-Eso era lo que le importaba a Sara y como era una sombra para la señora Elroy siempre le insistía en preguntarle qué sucedería con ese dinero, para nadie fue un secreto que la señora Elroy autorizó que se entregara la herencia del joven Anthony a su sobrino y su esposa Louis.

-¿Qué sabemos de ese dinero?

-La herencia del joven era cuantiosa, y a pesar de que el señor Louis sigue trabajando y ha hecho buenos negocios, ese dinero ha recibido un fuerte desfalco gracias a las apuestas que hace el joven Neal.

-Ya veo, algo comenta Anthony en su carta. – George asintió. – Entonces es seguro que mi tía no sabe que no fue accidente la caída de Anthony.

-Efectivamente, la señora Elroy no sabe nada, ella siempre ha culpado a la señorita Candy del accidente, pero no sabe que manipularon la rienda del caballo.

En eso tocaron la puerta del despacho de la mansión de Chicago.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó George, dando paso al encargado de los hombres que había contratado.

-Señor George.

-¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Albert al ver que George se quedaba muy serio con lo que le habían informado.

-Gracias. – Agradeció George al hombre quien se retiró a su puesto. – Me acaban de avisar que el joven que acompaña Neal tuvo contacto con el joven Anthony unas semanas atrás.

-¿Qué dices? – Preguntó Albert sorprendido.

-Al parecer tuvo un enfrentamiento con el joven Stevens y este le ha dicho a Neal que el joven Stevens se parece mucho al joven Anthony.

-Esto no me gusta nada George. – George solo lo miraba como buscando alguna solución. – Hay que estar al pendiente de los movimientos de esos dos.

-¿Crees que Neal esté enterado de lo que hicieron sus padres?

-Estoy seguro que sí, Neal siempre estuvo en contra de Anthony porque él nunca le permitió aprovecharse de Candy, además es el que gasta con mayor gusto el dinero de mi sobrino.

* * *

Anthony llegaba a su casa y veía que sus primos estaban muy entusiasmados, pero su sonrisa se amplió cuando detrás de ellos se encontraba a la luz de sus ojos.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó feliz con una sonrisa al verlos como niños pequeños y dirigiendo su mirada a su novia acercándose a ella para saludarla con un tierno beso en su frente.

-Lo que sucede es que Candy, nos acaba de informar que el señor March ya se llevó el telegrama que envió a cada una de las chicas.

-Eso me parece muy bien. – Dijo mientras abrazaba a su novia y ella le correspondía a su abrazo aferrándose a su cintura.

-Pronto ya no tendrán que contar el pan frente a los pobres. – Les dijo Stear al ver que esa pareja seguía demostrando su amor a pesar de estar ellos presentes, como siempre lo habían hecho.

-Vamos Stear, pronto llegara tu novia y estarás muy bien acompañado. – decía Archie comprendiendo muy bien a su hermano.

-Y que lo digas hermano, he extrañado mucho a Patty todo este tiempo.

-¿Estás seguro de que ella no se ha encontrado a alguien más? – Le pregunto para molestarlo mientras Stear se quedaba pensativo dudando de la pregunta que le hacía su hermano.

-Yo espero que así sea… - Decía triste, la reacción de su hermano no era la que él hubiera esperado. - … espero que Patty me haya esperado. – Decía pensativo.

-¿Qué sucede Stear? ¿Qué no seguían en contacto? – Preguntó Candy confundida también al ver la reacción de su primo.

-Sí, cada mes recibía carta de Patty, pero cuando yo me fui le dije que podía ser libre por si yo no regresaba ella no estuviera esperándome. – Dijo con tristeza recordando el día que se había despedido de ella. Sin embargo ella seguía esperando las cartas de él y respondiendo una tras otra. – Tengo dos meses que no le escribo, eso quiere decir que son dos meses que ella no recibe carta alguna. – Dijo temiendo que lo que su hermano le decía se convirtiera en realidad.

-Vamos Stear, no te preocupes, por lo que dices de esta joven te ama. – Le decía Anthony para darle ánimos al pobre inventor que de pronto había cambiado su semblante por uno más serio, cosa extraña en él, era la primera vez que ponía esa cara desde que llegó.

-Vamos Stear, no quise preocuparte de esa manera, era una broma para molestarte, Patty te ama, lo sabes muy bien y dos meses es muy poco tiempo para olvidarse de ti. – Le decía Archie para darle ánimos.

-Archie tiene razón, Stear, Patty es una buena muchacha y después de haberla visto cómo se puso cuando te fuiste, también dudo que te haya olvidado. – Sin embargo Stear aunque mostraba un mejor semblante en su corazón había quedado la duda de lo que le había dicho su hermano.

Los días pasaron y recibieron la contestación del telegrama que había enviado a Annie, esta le comentaba a Candy que Patty pronto llegaría a Chicago y que de ahí se dirigirían al hogar de Ponny para ir a verla, el pretexto que Candy había dicho a Annie, era para que la acompañara porque tenía una sorpresa que darle y que no podía ser por telegrama. Annie pensaba que Candy le diría por fin porqué había terminado con Terry o que le iba a confesar que había regresado con él, era todo lo que podía pensar en relación a lo que Candy tuviera que decirle ya que el actor estaba siendo anunciado que iba a ir a Chicago a presentar una obra nueva, sin embargo no se animó a mencionarlo a Candy en su telegrama, no quería equivocarse y hacer sufrir a su amiga, si ella no sabía de ese joven y era otra la sorpresa sería mejor esperar que Candy hablara primero.

A los días del primer telegrama llegó otro para avisar que ya iban en camino.

-"Querida Candy, llegamos próximo jueves." – Era lo único que decía aquel telegrama, había sido enviado un lunes, lo que quería decir que faltaban pocos días para que llegaran las chicas.

-¡Anthony! – Gritaba una Candy desesperada, ya que desde que había recibido el telegrama estaba ansiosa por recibir a sus amigas. Candy avanzaba apresurada para avisar a sus primos de la pronta llegada de sus amigas, iba muy emocionada gritando llamando a su novio para ponerlo al tanto de la situación.

-¿Qué sucede hermosa? – Dijo Anthony al salir al encuentro de su novia, la cual había escuchado desde el primer grito que ella emitió al entrar al terreno de su rancho. - ¿Por qué tan impaciente? – preguntaba divertido.

-¡Ha llegado el telegrama que anuncia cuándo llegarán Annie y Patty!- Decía tratando de recuperar su respiración. Anthony la abrazaba para tratar de tranquilizarla.

-Eso es una muy buena noticia por lo que veo. – Decía Anthony. - Mis primos van a estar muy felices.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó Archie al escuchar también los gritos de Candy, seguido por Stear.

-¡Annie y Patty llegan el próximo jueves! – Dijo Candy emocionada, agarrando aire.

-¿De verdad? – Dijo Stear entusiasmado y nervioso a la vez. Candy asintió.

-Chicos creo que hay algo de lo que no hemos hablado. – Dijo Tom quien escuchó todo el relajo que había armado la pecosa.

-Tienes razón, Tom. –Dijo Archie, quien era el que había estado pensando en todo eso, a fin de cuentas su tío Albert lo había enviado a él para proteger la identidad de Anthony.

-Pero no hay problema con ello. – Dijo Anthony. - Con no mencionar quien soy es más que suficiente, tendrán que llamarme Tonny nada más, no creo que la señorita Britter se acuerde de mí. – Dijo seguro.

-Eso es verdad. – Dijo Archie.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro Archie? - Preguntó Stear.

-Por qué Annie solo vio a Anthony en una ocasión. –Dijo Archie.

-¿Pero qué les diremos cuando pregunten el por qué estamos aquí? – Volvió a preguntar Stear.

Todos los chicos se miraron unos a otros, no habían pensado en esa pregunta, según ellos solo dirían que el prometido de Candy era hermano de Tom, pero como justificarían la presencia de Stear y Archie.

-Podemos decir que es por la fiesta de compromiso de Candy y de mí. – Dijo Anthony mientras los demás lo veían con sorpresa, Candy lo veía con una mirada ilusionada y enamorada que no podía con ella.

-Eso podría funcionar. – Dijo Tom.

-Estoy de acuerdo. – Dijo Archie.

-Muy bien. – Dijo Stear. - ¿Y qué harán cuando se den cuenta que fue mentira? – Pregunto de nuevo el inventor.

-¿Quién dijo que era mentira? – Dijo Anthony mirando a Candy con amor y decidido a hacer una reunión para festejar su compromiso.

-¿Lo dices en serio? – Preguntó Candy sorprendida.

-Nunca he hablado más en serio mi amor, haremos una pequeña cena, donde solo estemos la familia y por supuesto los niños del hogar y tus madres, ya es hora de que lo hagamos oficial. – Candy tenía la mirada cristalizada, tenía ganas de llorar de felicidad por lo que su amado había dicho, se sentía más dichosa que nunca y se aferró a su cuello para demostrar su amor por él. -¿Estás de acuerdo? – Preguntó levantando su mentón para encontrarse con sus bellos ojos. Candy solo asintió.

-Perfecto, entonces la sorpresa de los novios se convirtió en la sorpresa del compromiso de Candy con Tonny Stevens. – Dijo Stear.

-Vamos Stear, te puedo asegurar que para las chicas va a ser mejor noticia que ustedes estén aquí. – Le dijo Tom emocionado y a la vez melancólico solo de pensar que él no podía tener a su lado a la dueña de su corazón.

A la mañana siguiente en todo el pueblo se corría un rumor, un rumor que más de uno de los habitantes del pequeño pueblo se sorprenderían al enterarse, esa mañana el pueblo se había enterado que la familia del médico había decidido cambiar de residencia, saliendo del pueblo sin dar mayor explicación a las personas que la de que lo había llamado a trasladarse a un pueblo muy cercano a México.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie había comprendido ese traslado tan de repente, sin embargo los Stevens sabían bien porque se había generado, eso hizo que más de uno se sintiera culpable por la decisión del anciano, había sido tanto su vergüenza que había decidido llevarse a su hija lejos de ahí para que comenzara una nueva vida, una en la que trataría de estar más al pendiente de ella y lograr que fuera feliz. Nancy Donovan era otra que se había enterado del porqué de ese traslado, sin embargo ella no diría nada para no comprometer la honra de su amiga.

-¿Te encuentras bien Tom? – preguntó Anthony al ver que se había quedado muy serio cuando le dijeron lo que había sucedido con Magdalena y su padre.

-Claro que sí Tonny, espero que ella encuentre la felicidad que aquí no pudo encontrar.

-No te preocupes Tom, ella lo hará. – Le decía Anthony palmeando su hombro en señal de empatía por los sentimientos encontrados que tenía su hermano, había amado mucho a aquella joven, había sido su primer amor, su primera ilusión y había sido con ella que se había convertido en hombre, nunca la olvidaría y guardaría siempre en su memoria el recuerdo de aquella joven, guardando en su memoria los recuerdos bonitos que habían compartido juntos. Anthony por el contrario, siempre la recordaría como la amiga que tuvo en los momentos más difíciles de su vida, como una amiga que si bien se había obsesionado con él, en aquellos años lo había ayudado a levantarse de esa silla y lo había acompañado haciendo un poco menos dolorosa su soledad, y que a pesar de ello no había logrado amar, siempre la recordaría como lo que había sido para él, una buena amiga.

Continuará…

Bueno señoras y señoritas aquí les dejo otro avance más de esta historia, que espero siga siendo de su agrado, aquí seguimos GAD escribiendo y tratando de mantener en control las cosas, espero ustedes se encuentren bien en sus casas, y si no pueden hacerlo les pido por favor se protejan, Dios la bendiga y las proteja.

Saludos!


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola bellas señoras y señoritas que leen, aquí les traigo otro capítulo más el cual espero les guste y espero lean con detenimiento, dedicado con mucho cariño para todas y cada una de las Anthonyfan de hueso colorado jajajaja, provecho. **

**Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, sin embargo los hice míos en esta historia al darles un giro a su personalidad, espero les guste el capíulo que como ya saben no es apto para menores de edad. ¡COMENZAMOS!**

**EL HOMBRE QUE MÁS TE AMÓ**

_**"Eres el deseo de todas las noches, eres el pensamiento que camina en mi mente, eres la ilusión que se hizo presente, eres las ganas de ti que no me abandonan, eres la perfección que se hizo mujer entre mis brazos".**_

**ENTREGA**

**CAPÍTULO XVIII**

Candy y Anthony se encontraban sentados fuera del hogar de Ponny, platicando sobre la celebración de su compromiso que pronto se llevaría a cabo. Anthony se veía muy entusiasmado por todo lo que había cambiado su vida en tan poco tiempo y Candy apenas podía asimilar todo de una vez, estaba tan feliz y a la vez tan impresionada de cómo había dado un giro su vida, si bien tenía mucho tiempo separada de Terry, ella había pensado que la vez que se iba a Nueva York era para quedarse a su lado y para ser su esposa, a pesar de que él nunca se lo había siquiera mencionado. Sin embargo las cosas no habían salido como ella lo había esperado y de pronto estaba ahí sentada con su primer amor, con el primer hombre que realmente había amado y al cual nunca había podido superar, verlo ahí senado junto a ella, escuchar su respiración y poder observar su rostro tan bello, tan perfecto, sus ojos y esos labios tan suaves que tenía la hacían suspirar.

-¿Qué sucede hermosa? – Preguntó el rubio al darse cuenta del escrutinio detallado que le hacía su pecosa, la había visto dejando que lo observara detenidamente, acababan de llegar de un paseo matutino y la brisa de la mañana era la única que los había acompañado, aún era muy temprano, sin embargo ese par aprovechaba cada minuto del día para estar juntos, sin importarle a Candy que tenía que madrugar o trasnocharse para poder disfrutar de los besos que su amado le otorgaba.

-Amor, ¿Tú estás seguro de anunciar nuestro compromiso? – Preguntó Candy un poco apenada por la pregunta que le hacía a su amado, ella estaba segura de querer hacerlo público, sin embargo sentía que tal vez por la presión de la llegada de las muchachas, se hubiera sentido obligado a encontrar una excusa para hacerlo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tú no lo estás? – Le preguntó preocupado al sentir un que su corazón se detenía por un instante al escuchar la pregunta de su amada, tal vez ella se sentía presionada a aceptar algo que era verdaderamente rápido y que él no se había detenido a analizar simplemente por el hecho de que él siempre había sentido la necesidad de formalizar su relación con aquella hermosa chica.

-¡No! ¡Quiero decir, Sí! – Decía nerviosa, sus palabras salían de su boca torpemente dejando un poco más de dudas en su príncipe. – Quiero decir que no quiero que pienses que no estoy lista, y que si estoy preparada para ello. – Le dijo un poco más tranquila al analizar lo que había salido de su boca, sin embargo la sola pregunta que le había hecho Candy lo había dejado con un sabor un poco amargo.

-Candy, sé muy bien que las cosas van demasiado rápido, sé que hasta hace unos meses tú no sabías que yo seguía con vida, sin embargo yo todos estos años siempre atesoré la esperanza de que tú regresaras a mí, aun así fuera en sueños tú ya eras mi prometida, mi esposa, mi mujer. – Le dijo muy cerca de sus labios, sin atrever a besarlos de nueva cuenta. Candy escuchaba ansiosa las palabras de su chico deseando que atrapara sus labios y cerrara por fin la escasa distancia que los separaba. –Pero como te he dicho un día, si es por ti soy capaz de esperar una eternidad, aunque para mi realmente he esperado una eternidad. – Decía deleitándola con su aliento mentolado sin embargo no atreviéndose a reclamar como suyos esos labios rosados que lo provocaban en demasía.

-Yo también quiero que anunciar nuestro compromiso. – Decía con los ojos cerrados aspirando el aroma de su aliento, sintiendo el calor de su respiración chocar con sus labios, dejándose embriagar por sus palabras y por la calidez de sus caricias que le provocaban un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo. – Solo que quería saber si tú no te sientes comprometido con hacerlo.

-Comprometido está mi corazón desde el día que te conoció pecosa. – Le dijo una vez más besando sus párpados con delicadeza, Candy seguía sin abrir los ojos solo abandonándose a esas sensaciones provocadas por su príncipe.

Miena comenzaba a ladrar insistentemente, Candy y Anthony se separaron de pronto para atender los ladridos de la san Bernardo y a lo lejos divisaban la graciosa figura del viejo cartero que llegaba con paso cansado hasta el hogar de Ponny.

-Buenos días señor March. – Advirtió Candy al verlo llegar sudoroso y tratando de conseguir aire.

-Buenos días Candy, Tonny. – Dijo por fin abanicando su rostro con su gorra, a pesar de la fría mañana él estaba acalorado por el camino que había tenido que recorrer.

-¿Cómo es que ha vuelto tan pronto, señor March? – preguntó Candy confundida, ya que solo dos días antes había ido a dejar el telegrama y el correo al pueblo, según ella le correspondía hasta la próxima semana hacer su recorrido de nuevo.

-Lo que sucede señorita que llegó esta carta a su nombre. –Le dijo extendiendo la carta a Candy quien la recibió extrañada, no tenía remitente sin embargo era su nombre el que estaba escrito en aquel sobre.

-Qué extraño, pudo haberla dejado la siguiente semana señor March.

-Lo sé Candy, sin embargo eres mi cliente favorita, nadie más me ayuda con el maletín de cartas más que tú. – Dijo mirando a Anthyony y sintiéndose apenado ya que él también le había ayudado más de una vez. – Bueno y este caballero también. – Dijo con gracia provocando la risa de los tres.

-Ya le iba a reclamar señor March, sobre todo después de que usted mismo rechazó el caballo que le obsequiaba para que no tenga que caminar tantos kilómetros.

-Lo sé joven, no se preocupe, pero a mi edad no es fácil ya montar. – Anthony se quedó pensando un momento y supo que tenía la razón.

-Tiene usted razón señor March, la próxima vez que venga le tendré lista una carreta y un caballo para que pueda viajar más cómodo. – Le dijo con sinceridad.

-¿De verdad muchacho? – Le preguntó sorprendido y a la vez emocionado. Anthony asintió. – Si estuviera más joven te diría que no te molestaras, pero la verdad me sería de gran utilidad eso que dices. – Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, creyendo el pobre hombre que era solo una plática entre ellos, sin imaginar que realmente aquel joven estaba pensando cómo entregarle aquel regalo. – Eres una muchacha con mucha suerte Candy. – Le dijo a la pecosa viéndola a los ojos. – Y usted joven también, esta niña es una maravilla. – Le dijo tomándoles a ambos las manos y despidiéndose de ellos para regresar su camino de reparto hacía otro pueblo cercano.

-Eso lo sé señor March, Candy es la luz de mi vida. – Le dijo viendo a la rubia a los ojos provocando un fuerte sonrojo en ella, el viejo cartero sonrió diciendo nuevamente hasta la próxima.

Candy observaba extrañada la carta que le había entregado el señor March, no sabía quién podría ser, ya que nadie sabía que se encontraba ahí, salvo Albert, pero claramente no era la letra de él, de pronto un presentimiento cruzó por su cabeza, uno que la hizo temblar solo de pensar que su pensamiento pudiera ser acertado.

-¿Qué sucede amor? ¿No la piensas abrir? – Candy asintió con una sonrisa de lado, no sabía si hacerlo o no delante de Anthony, sabía lo celoso que era, pero sabía que si no lo hacía en ese momento él podría pensar que algo ocultaba.

-Sí, solo que estaba pensando quién me escribiría sin poner remitente.

-Tal vez es el tío Albert. – Dijo Anthony pensando que tal vez le había escrito con referencia a él o a su caso.

-Tienes razón. – Dijo Candy un poco más animada, decidiéndose a abrir la carta para estar más tranquila, eso creía ella.

Al abrir la carta Candy se dio cuenta de inmediato quien era la persona que le escribía, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse al pensar lo que diría Anthony al saber quién le había escrito. Una vez que terminó de leer la dichosa carta volteo a ver a Anthony quien la miraba expectante como queriendo saber que era lo que decía.

-Es de Terry. – Dijo por fin, enfocándose en sus ojos para darle la confianza que sabía tenía que proyectar, ella lo amaba y no permitiría que el contenido de aquella carta arruinara lo que tenía con su amado príncipe. Anthony se tensó ante la mención de aquel nombre, buscando en los ojos de su amada algo que lo hiciera tranquilizarse, sin embargo no podía controlar los celos que comenzaban a concentrarse en su estómago.

-¿Qué es lo que dice? – Preguntó inseguro, no porque era su prometido se sentía con el derecho de conocer el contenido de aquella carta, aunque sus celos e inseguridades estuvieran a punto de emerger de él.

-Quiere que vaya a Chicago a verlo. – Dijo Candy en voz baja, sin comprender el por qué quería verla, hacía casi dos años que habían dejado de verse y no había vuelto a tener noticias de él.

-¿Irás a verlo? – Preguntó Anthony dándole la espalda a Candy con la mirada perdida en la nada y los puños cerrados, tratando de controlar el coraje que sentía en ese momento, tratando de ocultar la rabia que lo comenzaba a cegar y la inseguridad lo estaba alcanzando a pasos agigantados. Su respiración comenzó a ser más agitada y su cuerpo clamaba estabilidad.

-No lo sé. – Fue la respuesta de Candy, una respuesta que él no era la que esperaba, una respuesta que le caló en el alma, él quería escuchar un "NO, no iré a verlo", un "Ya no tiene caso", un "no es necesario", sin embargo de todas las respuestas probables ese "no lo sé" implicaba que no estaba segura de salir corriendo a verlo y el solo hecho de tener esa duda hacía que el corazón de Anthony se sintiera herido.

-Bien. – Fue lo único que dijo y con rapidez montó a su yegua y se dirigió a su rancho molesto, con la furia cabalgando junto con él haciéndole compañía en aquella mañana que había comenzado tan bien.

-¡Tonny! – Fue lo único que pudo decir Candy al ver lo tonta que había sido al responderle eso a su amado, ella sabía que él tenía celos de Terry, pero también tenía que entender que tal vez sería bueno terminar de cerrar aquel capítulo en su vida, sin embargo eso no quería decir que no lo amaba, al contrario ella lo amaba más que nunca y sería una tonta si lo dejaba ir con quien sabe que ideas locas en su cabeza.

Candy se decidía a seguir a aquel testarudo hasta su hogar, tenía que convencerlo que solo él era el dueño de su corazón, tenía que entender de una vez por todas que solo él era capaz de despertar toda esa clase de sentimientos al mismo tiempo, que solo él era el que la hacía perder la cabeza con un solo roce, con solo escuchar su voz, tenía que entender a como diera lugar que únicamente lo amaba a él y solo a él.

Anthony llegaba con una agitada Tormenta frenándola de golpe al llegar a la puerta de su rancho sin siquiera voltear hacia atrás para ver que Candy lo seguía corriendo tras él. Jhon, Tom, Stear y Archie lo veían llegar apurado con el semblante serio, los muchachos nunca lo habían visto así, sin embrago los Stevens se imaginaban que había discutido con Candy, no era la primera vez que lo veían en ese estado.

-Tonny ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó Stear al verlo llegar de esa forma, se sentía angustiado de que algo malo hubiera pasado. Sin embargo Anthony no respondió a su pregunta. Quería responder NO, no estoy bien, estoy tremendamente celoso, sin embargo las palabras no salían de su boca. Solo caminaba de un lado a otro tratando de calmar sus celos y la furia que aumentaba en su corazón.

-Tonny ¿Qué ha sucedido? – Preguntó ahora Archie buscando una respuesta también. Sin embargo el silencio era el mismo.

-No hay mucho que investigar muchachos. – Dijo Tom ya que pronto sus sospechas se confirmaron al observar a unos rizos que rebotaban al compás de cada paso que daba en camino del rancho. Stear y Archie volteaban hacia donde Tom les señalaba, viendo a una Candy totalmente enfadada. Todos comprendieron en ese momento que ese par había tenido alguna discusión, sin embargo todos advertían que era algo serio porque se les veía a ambos en su semblante sobre todo al rubio que parecía que ni el sol que comenzaba a quemar fuerte lograba calentarlo.

-Candy. – Dijo Stear al ver a su prima acercarse con paso firme y decidido, Anthony advirtió el llamado de su primo, volteando a ver con sorpresa a la causante de su mal estado. No dijo nada a los presentes simplemente se adentró al rancho dirigiéndose a su habitación encerrándose cual testarudo que era para evitar enfrentar esas esmeraldas que lo hacían perder la cordura en un santiamén.

Candy volteó a ver a los cuatro chicos que estaban sentados afuera de la casa y sin emitir la pregunta obtuvo respuesta.

-Está en su habitación. – Dijo Tom entendiendo lo que la rubia preguntaba. Candy se adentró de la misma forma que Anthony rumbo a la búsqueda de aquel príncipe que le robaba la cordura también.

-Creo que alguien está en problemas. – Dijo Stear con una sonrisa de lado, nervioso por la manera en la que ambos rubios se habían adentrado a la casa.

-No te preocupes Stear, ese par así se la lleva. –Dijo Tom tranquilo, ya los conocía, más tarde estarían como si nada hubiera pasado, sin embargo tenía que reconocer que hacía semanas que no los había visto en ese estado.

-¿Estás seguro Tom? no veo a ninguno de los dos muy felices que digamos. – Dijo Archie preocupado más por su primo que por la rubia, sabía bien que Anthony con un par de besos se le bajaba el coraje, pero no podía asegurar que la rubia hiciera lo mismo.

-Mañana estarán como si nada, de mí se acuerdan. – Volvió a decir seguro de lo que decía.

-Tom tiene razón. – Dijo Jhon. – Ese par con solo verse van a aclarar sus problemas y si nos metemos en su lío, nosotros seremos los perjudicados. – Dijo seguro el muchacho, ya lo había hecho una vez y no volvería a complicar las cosas, había entendido que era mejor no entrometerse en los líos de una pareja, y menos cuando se encuentran tan enamorados uno del otro.

-Así es muchachos, mejor vamos acompáñenme a realizar las tareas del día de hoy ya que Tonny estará muy ocupado aclarando las cosas con esa revoltosa, pobre de mi hermano pero no quisiera estar en sus zapatos.

Los cuatro chicos se retiraron del rancho dando la oportunidad de que el par de rubios aclararan el mal entendido que habían tenido.

Anthony entraba a su habitación y cerraba la puerta furioso tratando de controlar los celos que sentía, sabía que Candy lo amaba pero le causaba mucha inseguridad que ella dudara en ir y encontrarse de nuevo con aquel actor, con qué fin lo haría.

Candy entraba unos momentos después a la casa de Anthony dirigiéndose directamente a la habitación de él ya que Tom le había dicho a donde se dirigía. Ya estando frente a la puerta sintió nervios de tocar, sin embargo era mayor las ganas de aclarar la situación, que no pensó siquiera un segundo en dejarlo que se calmara primero.

-Tonny abre por favor. – Le dijo tratando de tranquilizarse un poco antes de entrar. No recibió respuesta alguna, lo que la hizo tomar aire y abrir de golpe la puerta. – ¿Me puedes decir qué es lo que te sucede? – Preguntó un poco temerosa al rubio quien se encontraba dándole la espalda. – Tonny por favor di algo. – Volvió a decirle insistente, sin embargo a Anthony le costaba hablar, y no era porque no quisiera hacerlo, era porque las palabras se le atoraban en su pecho.

-¿Ya has decidido ir a verlo? – Preguntó por fin tratando de controlar sus impulsos, sin embargo le era muy difícil.

-No he decidido si iré. – Le contestó firme buscando de nuevo plantarse frente a él.

-Pero aún tienes dudas, no deberías de dudar en ir a verlo o simplemente dejarlo estar. – Le dijo una vez más.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede? ¿Por qué estás tan molesto? - Preguntó una vez más Candy quería saber bien la razón de lo que le pasaba, sabía que estaba celoso, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía ofendida de que no confiara en ella.

-¡No quiero que vayas a verlo! – Le dijo por fin en un grito, mirándola a los ojos encontrando en ellos su reflejo desafiante ante ella.

-¿Acaso no confías en mí? – Le preguntó directa mirándolo a los ojos buscando en ellos la respuesta a la pregunta que formulaba. Anthony no respondió solamente la miraba dolido tratando de controlar su temperamento el cual le era muy difícil de hacer, sin embargo no quería lastimar a su amada, sabía que por ella era capaz de todo hasta de dejarla ser feliz con aquel individuo si era lo que ella quería. – ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que confíes en mí? ¿Cómo te demuestro que eres tú al único que amo? – Le pregunto acercándose a él poco a poco con un poco de duda en sus movimientos, no obtenía respuesta, sin embargo haría lo que fuera por obtener de sus labios lo que tanto anhelaba.

-Se mi mujer. – Contestó lo primero que le pasó por su cabeza al escuchar aquella pregunta, llevaba todo el trato tratando de hablar y lo único que había salido de sus labios eran aquellas palabras que una vez haberlas mencionado se había arrepentido bastante el haberlas pronunciado, y más al ver la cara de asombro que puso Candy al escucharlas, sin embargo él no se retractó, siguió mirándola de frente seguro a pesar de haberse arrepentido de decirlas no se iba retractar porque era lo que realmente sentía.

Candy abrió los ojos sorprendida por su respuesta, sin embargo ella iba decidida a demostrarle como fuera posible que ella lo amaba, que confiara en su amor por ella, ante la mirada de sorpresa de Anthony ella se retiró de su cuerpo y Anthony bajó la mirada apenado aún seguía celoso pero eso no era excusa para haberla ofendida de esa manera. Candy se sentó en la gran cama que estaba en aquella habitación recostándose en ella para demostrar a su amado que estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, lo miraba dispuesta, decidida, en su mirada no había miedo, solo decisión, ante esa imagen de la perfección Anthony se acercó a ella temeroso, dudando de lo que veía fuera cierto al ver a su amada recostada en su cama dispuesta a ser su mujer como él se lo había pedido, sus rizos descansaban en su cama, su cuerpo respiraba agitado, su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración y Anthony se perdía en ese movimiento.

-Princesa yo… - Dijo por fin apenado con lo que había dicho, sin embargo para Candy no era nada descabellado lo que había solicitado, si era la manera de demostrarle de una vez por todas que ella era única y exclusivamente de él lo haría sin dudarlo, sin querer escapar de ese deseo que ella también compartía.

-Shhh. – Le dijo Candy levantándose de su lugar y poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios para obligar a callar lo que tendría que decir, si lo pensaba demasiado tal vez no tendría el valor para hacer lo que deseaba hacer desde hacía tiempo. – No digas nada… - Le dijo en un susurro. Candy ofreció sus labios cerrando sus ojos para que él los tomara sin que lo pensara. – Quiero ser tu mujer. – Le dijo de igual manera sintiendo Anthony que el aire escapaba de sus pulmones y que su corazón dejaba de latir por unos instantes, sin pensarlo una vez más Anthony atrapó sus labios con ansia, con anhelo y desespero comenzando a besarla con delicadeza, con pasión y dulzura al mismo tiempo, encontrándose con su cuerpo anhelante y dispuesto al aferrarse a su cuello y tratando de fundir su cuerpo al de él.

Anthony comenzó a distribuir sus besos alrededor de su cuello logrando encender los deseos ocultos de su amada, despertando el deseo que trataba de callar su cuerpo, poco a poco las caricias iban en aumento, dejando ambos escapar sus suspiros y atrapándolos uno al otro para continuar con sus demostraciones de amor.

-Te amo. – Le dijo Anthony mientras acariciaba su cuerpo y besaba su cuello, animándose a recorrer con sus manos sus formas de manera descarada, de una forma que solo en sus más íntimos sueños se había atrevido a hacer.

-Yo también te amo, Anthony. – Dijo Candy dejando escapar su nombre completo una vez más, cosa que solo hacía rara vez, eso provocó en Anthony que su deseo incrementara despertando sus instintos primitivos, una vez que esa voz llenaba sus oídos, cada que ella pronunciaba su nombre completo el sentía que algo despertaba dentro de él, comenzó a besarla intensamente con más ímpetu en sus labios como si con ello borrara los besos que de seguro aquel causante de su inseguridad había plasmado en ella, Anthony no tenía idea que solo él era el único que había sellado en su boca el sabor de sus besos.

Comenzó a bajar el cierre de su vestido lentamente, como si quisiera darle oportunidad a su amada de que se arrepintiera de haber dado autorización para que la tomara entre sus brazos y la hiciera mujer entre los suyos, pero no sucedía, al contrario Candy recibía sus besos y caricias, ansiosa de más, buscando con ello demostrarle cuanto lo amaba. Una vez que se deshizo de su vestido, la observó admirado de su belleza, el escote de su corsé le advertía el nacimiento de sus senos, los cuales subían y bajaban agitados, estremeciéndose ella de su mirada. Anthony desabrochó el fondo que cubría la parte inferior de su cuerpo, cubriendo su ropa interior y sus piernas evitando que las admirara por completo. Deslizó la prenda entre sus piernas, acariciando por encima de ella la firmeza de ellas.

Se detuvo a admirar su cuerpo, admirando su belleza, su piel lucía tan blanca, suave y radiante. Candy lo observaba con timidez, sintiéndose expuesta por primera vez ante él, sintiendo que su cuerpo temblaba por los nervios y el deseo que se encendía en su piel, su rostro lucía rojo del deseo y ella sentía sus mejillas arder.

Se acercó con delicadeza, después de grabar su cuerpo en ese coqueto corsé y su calzón que le llegaba a media pierna y la besó con ternura.

-¿Tienes miedo? – preguntó en un susurro, deseando que negara que así era, para continuar lo que habían comenzado y que él ya no quería detener, era algo que hacía tiempo deseaba y que por fin estaba a punto de suceder. Candy negó con un movimiento de cabeza, incapaz de hablar y decirle que confiaba plenamente en él. Anthony en cambio sí tenía miedo, tenía miedo de no lograr hacerla sentir mujer, tenía miedo de lastimarla al entrar en ella, tenía miedo de no lograr despertar en ella la pasión que él mismo estaba experimentando la cual era un nivel que nunca había sentido, su respiración era corta y agitada buscando jalar más aire a sus pulmones, sin embargo al verla tan hermosa y sentirla temblar en sus brazos lo hacía darse cuenta que la tenía por completo a su merced, que ella confiaba en él y eso le alegraba el alma, pero a la vez le generaba duda por comenzar lo que estarían a punto de hacer.

Anthony se comenzó a desvestir lentamente ante la mirada de asombro de Candy, quien lo miraba perdida ante cada uno de sus movimientos, viendo cómo se despojaba una a una de sus prendas, con seguridad en lo que hacía, en breves momentos quedó igual que ella únicamente con su ropa interior que era tan larga como la de ella, se aflojó la parte que se ajustaba a su cintura y tomó a Candy entre sus brazos y la recostó sobre la cama, Candy hundió su cuerpo en ese lugar tan cálido y cómodo que se amoldaba a su cuerpo sintiendo como su amado se colocaba encima de ella recorriendo su cuerpo con sus labios, provocando que el calor siguiera aumentando alrededor de su cuerpo.

Comenzó a besar el borde de su escote buscando provocar más reacciones en el cuerpo de su amada, las palabras de su padre estaban en su cabeza, "_a la mujer hay que hacerla disfrutar"_ después de unos minutos concentrado en esa labor continuó por aflojar el corsé que le evitaba continuar más abajo en su cometido acariciando con delicadeza cada una de las formas de su amada. Una vez que terminó con tan laboriosa labor retiró por completo la prenda encontrándose con sus senos expuestos ante sus ojos, la mirada de él se dilató aún más y su parte baja reaccionaba poniéndose aún más firme de lo que ya estaba. Candy sintió pena y trató de cubrir con sus manos su cuerpo.

-Tranquila amor, déjame admirar tu cuerpo, por favor. – Le dijo mirándola a los ojos con súplica, Candy asintió tratando de controlar el temblor que sentía en su cuerpo, pero que a pesar de ello disfrutaba el contacto tan dulce que recibía de su amado.

Anthony tocó su cuerpo con delicadeza, con cuidado, como si temiera lastimarla con sus caricias, beso lentamente todo su pecho mientras Candy se aferraba a su espalda confirmándole que estaba disfrutando sus caricias. Anthony retiró por completo su ropa interior dejando por fin descubierto su cuerpo, dejando a su merced cada centímetro de piel a sus ojos y sus manos, las cuales se dedicaron a explorar y saborear la suavidad de su piel, mientras Candy se estremecía por cada contacto que él le hacía, Anthony trataba de memorizar cada parte de su cuerpo deleitándose con el calor que desprendía su piel y que quemaba sus labios conforme la recorría por completo, no sabía hasta cuando estaría ella lista para poder fundirse en ella y terminar por fin aquella dulce entrega. Candy ayudó a que él se diera cuenta que ya estaba lista con un suspiro que escapó por fin de su boca y con ello removía su cuerpo ansioso en busca de más.

-Anthony, por favor. – Le dijo en un susurro deteniendo su rostro para que atendiera su súplica. Él entendió lo que buscaba.

Se levantó y se retiró por fin su propia prenda quedando como Dios lo trajo al mundo enfrente de su amada, mostrando con orgullo su perfecta anatomía al mostrar lo dispuesto que se encontraba gracias a ella. Candy sintió que su rostro se incendiaba una vez que pudo admirar su cuerpo en ese estado, muy diferente a como lo había visto aquel día de la insolación, su mirada se encendía de deseo al verlo tan firme y dispuesto por ella.

-Te amo. – Le dijo en un susurro tomando una de sus manos para que se atreviera a tocarlo, dirigiéndola hacia su pecho, Candy lo acarició con un poco de miedo al principio pero conforme pasaban los minutos se sentía con mayor confianza de sentir la firmeza de su piel y la fuerza de sus músculos.

Anthony por fin se posó encima de ella buscando la posición menos incómoda para su amada apresándola entre la cama y su cuerpo, el cual desprendía un calor bastante confortante y se mezclaba con el calor de su cuerpo, pronto la humedad que comenzaban a producir sus cuerpos al roce de sus intimidades hizo que Anthony comprendiera aquello que su padre había comentado alguna vez. Comenzó a invadir su cuerpo con mucho cuidado, tratando de no lastimarla. Sintió el cuerpo de Candy tensarse al momento de abrirse paso en ella.

-¿Estás bien amor? – Le preguntó en su oído, causando un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de ella, sintiéndolo él al momento. -¿Te he hecho daño? – Candy negó y besó su cuello.

-Hazme tuya. – Le dijo nuevamente y el miedo de Anthony desapareció, su cuerpo actuaba por si solo y la manera en que ella respondía le dio a entender que lograba su cometido, sintió que algo detenía su avance y se detuvo un poco, buscando su mirada, en ella encontró la decisión. – Estoy bien. – Le dijo moviendo su cuerpo para animarlo a continuar, ya no era una chiquilla era una mujer de dieciocho años ansiosa de convertirse en la mujer de aquel chico, la lubricación que ambos cuerpos desprendían lo ayudaba a hacer más fácil el trayecto, imprimió un poco más de fuerza a sus movimientos, sintiendo que llegaba al final de su camino, besando con amor sus labios para tratar de mitigar el dolor que causó en su amada. Candy sentía que el cuerpo de Anthony crecía en su interior y la llenaba por completo de maravillosas sensaciones al sentir sus movimientos.

-Perdón. – Le dijo entre besos, como si con ello mitigara aquel dolor que había provocado, dejó de moverse por un momento, concentrándose en los besos de su rostro y su cuello, disfrutando sus labios y acariciando son sus manos cada rincón de su piel. Candy cerraba los ojos por un momento, el momento en el que el terminaba de robar su virtud y se convertía de lleno en su mujer, ahora si convirtiéndose por completo en la mujer de Anthony Brower, su primer amor, su verdadero amor. -¿Te duele? - Preguntó con sutileza.

-No. – Le dijo en un susurro. – Gracias por ser tan tierno. – Le dijo nuevamente, comenzando a mover su cuerpo en busca de más, su cuerpo le exigía terminar de sentir ese fuego que le quemaba en la sangre.

-Mi princesa. – Le dijo comenzando el vaivén lento y tranquilo de su cuerpo invadiendo una y otra vez el de ella.

-Tuya. – Le dijo entre besos, acariciando su rostro y mirándolo a los ojos fijamente buscando confirmar lo que decía con su boca. – Completamente tuya. – Le dijo una vez más. Anthony sonrió con amor, derribando ahora sí por completo todas y cada una de las dudas que lo habían asaltado, derrumbando por completo las barreras que se había construido alrededor de su corazón, comenzando esa danza del amor cada vez con más ritmo.

-Mía, completamente mía y de nadie más. – Dijo con firmeza, feliz, sabía que se mostraba como un ser posesivo e inseguro, sin embargo a partir de ese momento él borraba toda duda de su ser.

-Te amo. –Volvió Candy a decir provocando que Anthony se concentrara en hacer gozar a su cuerpo, arrancándole más de un suspiro, quería escucharla gemir y gritar su nombre, quería que aquella vez, su primera vez fuera completamente especial, él la había convertido en mujer, en su mujer y él se convertía en su hombre, completamente su hombre.

Los movimientos de sus cuerpos tomaban un mayor ritmo compenetrándose uno al otro totalmente, Candy sentía que algo estaba por estallar dentro de ella y eso la hacía sentirse desesperada al no saber qué era lo que seguía, solo se concentraba en sentir y gozar todas las caricias que le proporcionaba su amado, sin embargo no tenía idea alguna de que más seguía, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de pronto y Anthony se concentraba en seguir invadiendo su cuerpo, sabía que ella estaba a punto de llegar a la culminación del placer y que pronto él la acompañaría, solo tenía que aguantar un poco más para que primero ella terminara de gozar su encuentro.

Candy se aferró al cuerpo de Anthony con sus piernas alrededor de la cintura, provocando que los movimientos fueran más profundos e intensos, sus manos se aferraron a su espalda y de pronto sintió que su corazón se detuvo por un instante dejando de moverse un momento mientras Anthony seguía en su cometido, sintiendo que su cuerpo temblaba y la respiración dejaba de fluir y sentía que algo abandonaba su cuerpo, comenzando pronto a sentir que los latidos de su corazón se relajaban y la respiración se aceleraba buscando la relajación total, había llegado por fin a la culminación del placer, Anthony sintió que su virilidad era abrazada con mayor fuerza sintiendo movimientos intermitentes que lo abrazaban y soltaban dentro de su pecosa de pronto él también libero su cuerpo sintiendo un momento que su corazón detenía su latido, cerró sus ojos concentrándose en esa maravillosa sensación que por primera vez sentía y recorría su cuerpo, había sido maravilloso llegar junto a su amada, definitivamente hacer el amor con Candy era la mejor experiencia que había tenido en su vida. Ninguno de los dos podía hablar, tan solo sus respiraciones se coordinaban una a la otra tratando de jalar aire por sus bocas para poder tranquilizarse y controlar sus palabras, analizando lo que acababa de ocurrir disfrutando aun sus cuerpos de haber llegado al clímax de su amor.

-Eso ha sido maravilloso. – Dijo por fin Anthony buscando los labios de su amada una vez más besándola dulcemente. – Gracias mi amor, gracias por confiar en mí. – Decía enamorado aún dentro de su cuerpo aferrándola aún al suyo.

-Te amo Anthony, te amo. – Volvió a decirle enamorada.

-Lo sé amor, disculpa por dudarlo, te amo tanto. – Le decía besando sus párpados.

Poco a poco la vergüenza iba apareciendo en ambos y Anthony cubrió sus cuerpos con una sábana envolviendo el cuerpo de su amada y acercándolo al suyo para colocarse a su lado. Ambos habían terminado cansados, felices por haber expresado su amor entre ellos de aquella manera, ninguno sentía arrepentimiento en lo sucedido, mucho menos Anthony quien era el que estaba más feliz ya que había comprobado que su princesa haría cualquier cosa por demostrarle su amor, lo mismo que él, ya que también haría hasta lo imposible por demostrarle cuanto la amaba. El sueño los atrapaba después de aquella maravillosa demostración de amor dejándolos ajenos a lo que sucedía afuera de aquella habitación.

Tom llegaba junto a los Cornwell y Jhon, después de la larga jornada, todo estaba en silencio y a oscuras, llegaban cansados y con ganas de dormir, se habían alimentado fuera para no molestar a los rubios y para terminar las labores del campo.

-¿Crees que aquel par ya se haya contentado? – preguntó Archie a Tom.

-Seguro Archie, el rancho está solo, lo más seguro es que estén en el hogar o paseando por ahí, ya mañana averiguaremos. – Dijo sin tomarle mucha importancia, los demás chicos asintieron y decidieron retirarse a sus habitaciones para tomar un baño y poner descanso a su cuerpo.

El rancho quedó en total silencio, los cuatro chicos se retiraron a dormir sin ninguno percatarse que en la habitación principal un par de rubios dormían felices y cansados después de aquella tarde tan apasionada que habían compartido, sus sonrisas reflejaban la felicidad compartida y la forma en la que sus cuerpos descansaban demostraban que se pertenecían uno al otro, permaneciendo juntos y con sus cuerpos entrelazados.

Continuará…

¡Terminé! Ojalá que les haya gustado el capítulo, me esforcé mucho para relatarlo tratando de cuidar las palabras para no ofender a nadie, espero que agarren aire para la próxima actualización y sobre todo espero sus comentarios, ya saben yo aguanto jajajaja.

Gracias por preocuparse por mí, por mandarme sus bendiciones y sobre todo por dejar su comentario. Les mando mis más sinceros agradecimientos.

Saludos!


	19. Chapter 19

**EL HOMBRE QUE MÁS TE AMÓ**

_**" El hablar nos hizo cómplices de una extraña situación, el azar nos dejaba ser felices, pero todo cambió con una sola decisión. Sé mi cómplice entre las sábanas, sé la cómplice de mi vida, sé la melodía de mis sentidos".**_

**CÓMPLICES**

**CAPITULO XIX**

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, se movió en la cama con una sonrisa que llevaba congelada toda la noche y la tarde ayer, había tenido el mejor de los sueños y sentía que su corazón estaba hinchado de felicidad, lo sentía latir y sentía correr la sangre en sus venas que aún estaba hirviendo de deseo, intentó girarse de lado, pero un peso sobre su pecho se lo impidió, abrió los ojos por completo para enfocar la imagen tan maravillosa que dormía encima de él.

-_No ha sido un sueño. – _Pensó ampliando más su sonrisa, sintiendo que su corazón aceleraba su latido una vez más, emocionado, remembrando todos y cada uno de los acontecimientos que se habían suscitado en aquella habitación, su habitación. –_ Estás a mi lado princesa, en nuestra habitación. – _Pensaba enamorado, con la necesidad de despertarla y comprobar una vez más que por fin la había tenido entre sus brazos y que no seguía dormido soñando, que despertaba con ella a su lado, sus sueños nunca habían llegado hasta ese punto, siempre se despertaba cuando estaba a punto de volverla su mujer. –_ Te ves más hermosa que nunca. – _Anthony seguía con sus pensamientos, observando el rostro de su mujer que lucía tranquilo, sereno y que también dibujaba una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios, sus ojos se iluminaron con un brillo muy especial, uno que solo aparecía en los ojos de cualquier chico enamorado. –_Qué razón tenías Tom, "Lo entenderás cuando estés con Candy por primera vez, una chica no puede fingir en la cama" y menos una chica como Candy, tan auténtica, te amo tanto princesa y ahora sé que tú me amas con la misma intensidad. –_ Seguía pensado, aun no quería despertarla, quería seguir admirando la tranquilidad de su sueño, quería ser como un guardián que cuida su sueño.

La sintió removerse en sus brazos, ocasionando que la sábana que los cubría perdiera su lugar, mostrando sus hermosas piernas blancas, tan suaves, tan firmes, se había deleitado con besarlas y acariciarlas la tarde anterior y sentía que sus manos le pedían de nuevo ese contacto, sintió sus pechos unirse a su torso despertando nuevamente en él, la necesidad de hacerla nuevamente suya. Su cuerpo estaba listo, había amanecido dispuesto y a su lado se encontraba el motivo que lo había despertado, siguió observando su figura, su rostro, llenándose de esa maravillosa imagen que le regalaba su pecosa inconscientemente. De pronto recordó en la situación en la que estaban, habían pasado toda la tarde del día anterior encerrados en su habitación y por la oscuridad que se reflejaba en la ventana aún no amanecía, sin embargo él ya no tenía sueño, su cuerpo estaba saciado de ese descanso que se merecía, sin embargo era otra la necesidad que le exigía.

Candy se removía entre sueños mientras las imágenes vividas le pasaban en su cabeza como si hubiera sido parte de un sueño, sintió entre sus brazos el cuerpo de su amado y poco a poco fue tomando conciencia de donde se encontraba. Comenzó a recordar lo que había sucedido y una sonrisa se agrandó en su rostro, junto a un intenso sonrojo.

Anthony la observaba mientras se sentía cada vez más y más enamorado. Poco a poco abrió los ojos como para prepararse con lo que se encontraría, unos hermosos ojos azules que la miraban con una infinita ternura, Anthony se sorprendió por el brillo con el que era observado, era un brillo diferente al que siempre había mostrado cuando lo veía, era un brillo diferente al de aquella niña que lo miraba admirándolo, era diferente al brillo que le dirigía con una mirada coqueta al estar a solas, era el brillo que desprendían los ojos de una mujer enamorada, su mujer, su pecosa.

Candy estaba hipnotizada por completo perdida en sus ojos tratando de controlar el latido de su corazón que también había acelerado su ritmo, sincronizándose a la par de su amado.

-Buenos días, hermosa. – Le dijo en un susurro muy cerca de sus labios, buscando besarlos nuevamente, con las ansias contenidas en su cuerpo y su sangre calentándose cada vez más.

-Buenos días mi príncipe. – Solo atinó a decir enfrascada en su mirar, viendo como Anthony giraba por completo su cuerpo para mantenerlo frente al de ella, colocó su frente a la de ella haciendo una misma respiración. Anthony tomo una de las piernas de Candy y la colocó sobre su cintura, permitiendo que ella sintiera la reacción matutina de su amado. Candy abrió la boca sorprendida por lo que sentía debajo.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – Le preguntó un poco preocupado, ya que para él a pesar de sentir algo de incomodidad al ser la primera vez que invadía el cuerpo de alguien, había sido como tocar el cielo con su cuerpo, pero tenía claro que para ella había sido un poco más incómodo, se lo había dicho su cuerpo al momento que la hizo mujer, al momento que tomó su virtud y la guardó en su alma.

-Me siento bien. – Le dijo aún sin sopesar el hecho de que había entregado su pureza a su príncipe. Anthony la besó tiernamente, tomó sus labios entre los suyos con total ternura, sin embargo su cuerpo estaba dispuesto a comenzar una nueva experiencia. Sus besos se extendieron por su cuello llegando pronto a sus hombros, despertando poco a poco en Candy esa nueva sensación de placer que había descubierto, esa nueva necesidad de que estuvieran dentro de ella, tratando de reconocer el deseo latente de su parte íntima. - ¿Tú cómo te sientes? – Preguntó inocente recibiendo las caricias de su amado, disfrutando cada roce y cada demostración de amor que él le proporcionaba.

-Más enamorado que nunca. – Le respondió sin rendirse de su cometido, siguió explorando con su boca su cuerpo y con sus manos acomodaba y acariciaba el cuerpo de su pecosa en el suyo, buscando la manera de incitarla y provocarla para volver a repetir aquella maravillosa experiencia de la cual sabía se haría adicto a ella.

Se posicionó de nueva cuenta sobre su cuerpo, descubriendo a ambos de aquella sábana que les impedía ver la perfección de sus ambos, él quería deleitarse una vez más con su anatomía y deseaba que ella también disfrutara de la misma forma al observarlo a él tal cual era. No solo le había desnudado su cuerpo sino que deseaba desnudarle su alma.

-Te amo pecosa, te amo tanto. – Le decía necesitado mientras bajaba un poco más sus labios recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo, quería llegar a su humedad y comprobar directamente si ella ya estaba lista para recibirlo de nueva cuenta, los suspiros que dejaba Candy escapar de su boca los trataba de acallar con su mano, sintiendo un poco de vergüenza por la dirección que tomaban los boca de su príncipe.

De pronto Anthony comprendió que lo que su padre le había explicado no era tan descabellado, que lo que siempre creyó que sería incómodo realizarlo, con ella era una tarea tan simple y deliciosa que le complacía bastante realizarla, más cuando escuchó y sintió el cuerpo de Candy removerse ansioso desatando una serie de espasmos que la orillaron a terminar de golpe sobre su boca, su cuerpo se había tensado de pronto y sus manos habían terminado aprisionando sus cabellos, sus gemidos habían cesado, deteniendo por un segundo su respiración, después de eso el aire contenido escapo de sus labios comenzando a respirar cada vez más agitada, buscando la manera de que el aire llegara a sus pulmones una vez más, tratando de recuperar el control de su cuerpo, se dejó caer de pronto en la almohada nuevamente, sus manos dejaron de tirar de su cabello y se colocaron a los lados de su cuerpo, su cadera se sentía relajada lo mismo que sus piernas, sintiendo su cuerpo le pesaba en ese momento. Anthony levantó su rostro para observar a su amante desde esa posición y lo que encontró fue una mujer totalmente satisfecha, relajada, tranquila, ahora todo encajaba, todas las pláticas recibidas hacían click al formarse una sola. Ese era el placer dibujado en el rostro de una mujer.

Anthony fue gateando cual felino una vez que había terminado su misión de comprobar si ella ya estaba lo suficiente lista para entrar de lleno en ella. Candy lo recibió con una sonrisa y lo abrazó con sus piernas por la cintura, estaba ansiosa de volver a sentirlo entrar en su cuerpo.

-Hazme el amor. – Le dijo en súplica, como un murmullo, como si fuera otra mujer completamente diferente a la tímida Candy, en ese momento no existía ya la vergüenza entre ellos, en ese momento solo eran un hombre y su mujer demostrándose con hechos su amor.

-Muero por volver a hacerlo. – Le dijo mientras lentamente unía su cuerpo al de ella, sintiendo como Candy se aferraba a su espalda y él comenzaba un movimiento rítmico mientras la sujetaba de sus caderas y la besaba con pasión, sintiendo en sus labios el calor de su cuerpo, la pasión de sus besos, hacer el amor con Candy era la experiencia más maravillosa que le había sucedido en su vida.

Poco a poco los movimientos se fueron incrementando al igual que los besos y las caricias, Anthony buscaba la manera de saciarse y saciar el cuerpo de su mujer, realizando un excelente trabajo en cada uno de los movimientos que realizaba, Candy estaba llegando nuevamente a la cúspide del placer y de un momento a otro liberaría su cuerpo, mientras tanto disfrutaba cada una de las sensaciones que le provocaba la firmeza del cuerpo de su amado, sentía que cada vez crecía más dentro de ella y eso la llenaba de satisfacción, se sentía plena, amada, cuidada y a pesar de haber sentido cierta incomodidad al principio el haberla estimulado previamente le había ayudado a disminuir el ardor que sentía al recibirlo de nueva cuenta, pronto sintió nuevamente esa sensación estremecerle su cuerpo concentrándose una vez más en su parte íntima acumulándose de pronto al sentir que su cuerpo comenzaba a estremecerse conforme se iba acercando al final, una vez más estallo en un grito abrazándose al cuerpo de su amado una vez más, mientras Anthony al sentir como su firmeza era abrazada con ansia y desespero se liberaba al mismo tiempo en el fondo de su ser, dedicando los últimos movimientos a terminar de vaciar su interior para llenar el de su amada, liberando así ambos por completo su cuerpo.

El cuerpo de ambos lucía cansado, exhausto, ambos chicos sentían su cuerpo pesado y lacio, pero sus rostros sudorosos reflejaban una satisfacción que les llenaba por completo el alma. Eso, eso era hacer el amor, era la expresión más amplia y nítida de lo que significaba.

Anthony besó con ternura una vez más los labios de Candy, agradeciéndole infinitamente el hacerlo tan feliz.

-Gracias amor, por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo. – Le dijo en un susurro, muy cerca de su boca como si alguien más lo fuera a escuchar y quisiera evitarlo. Candy le sonrió feliz, con ese brillo que había aparecido en sus ojos y que se establecería ahí haciéndolos su definitiva morada.

Él se levantó de encima del cuerpo de su amada para dirigirse al cuarto de baño, la veía cansada y aún no salía el sol, era demasiado temprano, sin embargo sabía bien que tenía que llevarla a su hogar aunque no le gustara en absoluto separarse de ella, ya había probado lo que era tenerla en sus brazos y amanecer junto a ella, le sería muy difícil tener que esperar de nuevo hasta casarse para hacerla de nueva cuenta su mujer. Le besó los parpados que tenía cerrados como queriendo volver a dormir otro rato más para descansar su cuerpo del trabajo realizado. Se sintió culpable de dejarla así rendida, pero su culpabilidad desapareció cuando vio en su rostro aquella sonrisa que no había borrado desde el día anterior.

-Te amo princesa. – Le dijo de nuevo y se metió a bañar.

Candy abría los ojos un poco después para hacerse consciente de que estaba fuera de su hogar, la culpa se hacía presente mientras el rubio terminaba con su baño, al salir del cuarto de baño lo hacía envuelto únicamente en una toalla, dejando al descubierto su torso, ofreciendo una maravillosa vista a su amada, quien entre la luz que comenzaba a asomarse por la ventana observaba con detenimiento la perfección del cuerpo de su amado.

-Eres tan guapo. – Le dijo con pena, Anthony se sintió alagado por ese comentario y se acercó de nuevo a ella para admirarla con detenimiento.

-Tú eres tan hermosa, tan perfecta, tan maravillosa y eres mi mujer. – Le dijo cerca de sus labios mezclando su aliento con el de ella. Candy se sintió sofocada de pronto con el calor que le provocaban las simples palabras de su príncipe, se cubrió con la sábana dispuesta a irse a bañar, sin embargo Anthony se la arrebató de entre sus manos con travesura para observar la parte superior de su cuerpo apegándose a ella para sentir la suavidad de sus senos sobre su pecho. – No sé cómo le hare de ahora en adelante para soportar no tenerte de esta forma. – Le decía aferrándose a su cuerpo con ansia mientras cerraba sus ojos al pronunciar las palabras.

-Yo tampoco lo sé. – Le respondió Candy, temerosa, no sabía cómo iban a controlar sus cuerpos si la cercanía de ese momento los invitaba a un nuevo encuentro de sus cuerpos, la necesidad de fundirse en uno era tal que no podían evitarlo, ambos estaban perdidos de amor y deseo el uno del otro, era como si dos náufragos se hubieran encontrado para beber de su cuerpo y deseaban saciar esa sed que en vez de aminorar iba en aumento. La dejó ir para que tomara un baño, no sin antes observar de nueva cuenta su perfecta anatomía.

-Eres tan hermosa. – Le dijo antes de que desapareciera al otro lado de la puerta.

Candy tenía la intención de usar el mismo vestido que traía el día de ayer, sin embargo al salir de la habitación se encontró con aquel vestido que había dejado el día que había cuidado a Anthony y que al regresar por él había terminado dejándolo de nueva cuenta, guardándolo el rubio como un recuerdo de lo que tal vez no sería, sin embargo en ese momento se lo entregaba a su dueña fascinado con lo que veían sus ojos.

-¿Lo guardaste? –Le preguntó sorprendida.

-Todo lo tuyo lo tengo guardado no solo en mi corazón. – Le dijo enamorado, quitando la bata que cubría su hermoso cuerpo, comenzando a besarla con delicadeza por el cuello. -¿Te ayudo a vestirte? – Le preguntó con sutileza. Candy asintió.

Anthony lentamente se inclinó para ayudar a colocar lentamente su ropa interior mientras la subía iba rozando sus piernas lentamente viendo como su piel se erizaba al contacto, la ajustó a su cuerpo y tomó el corsé con mucho cuidado colocándolo en su lugar, cubriendo con pesar aquellas maravillas que poseía su cuerpo, no sin antes deleitarse con su sabor cada de ellas, ajustaba el cordón dentro de cada uno de los ovillos acariciaba su espalda mientras lograba su cometido, una vez terminada esa labor continuo besando su nuca observándola desde esa posición ante el espejo, observando las reacciones que tenía su rostro al estar realizando una tarea opuesta a la del día anterior, para Candy eso era sumamente candente, ya que su cuerpo reaccionaba al roce de las manos de su amado que para ella eran expertas.

Candy se dejaba cambiar por su amado sin poner objeción, era como una muñeca en sus brazos, toda su vida con los Andrew había recibido ayuda para cambiarse, pero era la primera vez de todas ellas que lo disfrutaba de sobre manera. Anthony colocó el fondo del vestido de la misma forma acariciando sus piernas en su cometido, una vez que la ajustó a su cuerpo la acercó a él nuevamente y la besó con un simple roce como si fuera el aleteo de una mariposa, Candy cerró los ojos y lanzó un suspiro deseosa de más, Anthony se entretenía con sus reacciones, la estaba logrando excitar de nueva cuenta sin la necesidad de tocarla demasiado, simplemente con sus roces y con la imagen que sus ojos captaban en aquel espejo. Por último le colocó el vestido ajustando el gran moño que tenía de adorno en su espalda, ayudándola a sentarse para colocar en sus pies su calzado, esas botas altas que utilizaba casi a diario, le descubrió las piernas levantando su vestido acariciando su tersa piel tan nívea como sus manos, las besó con ternura abriendo Candy los ojos por completo ante esa acción, mientras Anthony le dedicaba una sonrisa tan hermosa que pronto se recompuso de su sorpresa y le correspondió de la misma forma.

Colocó cada uno de su calzado y la ayudó a ponerse de pie para aferrarla a su cuerpo, buscando una posición en la que sus formas se apegaran a su cuerpo, acariciando sobre la ropa su cuerpo. Anthony había descubierto que era un hombre bastante pasional y había encontrado en Candy ese motivo que lo tenía reprimido desde su pubertad, desencadenando esa necesidad que su cuerpo le exigía descubrir y el haberlo descubierto con Candy le llenaba el alma. Su cuerpo era su templo y él se dedicaría a adorarlo durante toda su vida, Anthony había convertido una simple acción como era vestirse en una erótica tarea que le despertaba a Candy los instintos de una mujer pasional y deseosa de más. Candy cepilló su cabello ante la mirada enamorada de su príncipe quien la observaba embelesado con su imagen.

-Nos vamos. – Le dijo una vez que terminó de peinarse, Candy asintió tomando su mano y sintiendo ambos esa descarga que les provocaba miles de sensaciones desatando en su vientre ese revoloteo de mariposas ya identificado.

Salieron con cuidado de la habitación, sabían que nadie tenía que enterarse de lo que había sucedido en aquellas cuatro paredes, que mientras para ellos era el mismo cielo, para los demás era algo prohibido. El sol comenzaba a elevar sus rayos para el amanecer y el par de enamorados caminaban rumbo al hogar de Ponny, la gente comenzaba a realizar sus labores, pero nadie reparaba en el par de enamorados que caminaban abrazados. Candy sentía algo de incomodidad al caminar, pero el lento andar que llevaban ambos lo mitigaba.

-¿Estás bien? – Le preguntaba muy cerca de su rostro, preocupado de haber causado algún daño a su princesa. Ella asintió acurrucándose en su pecho, le causaba pena aceptar ante él que tenía cierta incomodidad en su intimidad.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes. – Le decía para tranquilizarlo, le gustaba la manera como se preocupaba por ella.

Llegaron al hogar y se sentaron en los escalones que estaban en la puerta, como ya era su costumbre, como cada mañana que él llegaba tan temprano y se sentaban a platicar antes de él retirarse a trabajar.

-¿Pudiste dormir bien? – Preguntó de nuevo para entablar conversación, se habían quedado sin palabras por un momento disfrutando únicamente de su compañía.

-Dormí muy bien. – Le dijo con una sonrisa y un sonrojo apareció en su rostro, tenía que reconocer que haber compartido la cama con él había sido maravilloso. - ¿Cómo dormiste tú? – Preguntó ahora ella curiosa.

-Creo que la primera noche que duermo verdaderamente tranquilo y en paz. – Y efectivamente así era, ya que al haber perdido a su mamá desde pequeño nunca había podido conciliar un sueño apacible.

Ambos se abrazaban mutuamente cómplices de sus acciones, de sus miradas perdiéndose uno en el otro diciéndose en silencio cuanto se amaban y que de ahora en adelante entre ellos no cabrían dudas ni reclamos con respecto a lo que sentían uno por el otro. Aún tenían que hablar con respecto a lo que los había hecho discutir, pero en ese momento ninguno quería echar a perder ese momento en el cual habían caído, observando que el día era más hermoso, que aquella mañana era la más bella que habían despertado.

-¡Vaya ya están listos! – Les dijo Tom sacándolos de aquella burbuja en la que estaban inmersos aquellos dos amantes.

-¿Listos? – Preguntó Anthony al ver quién era el que osaba interrumpir con aquel agradable ambiente que ambos habían creado.

-¿No me digan que siguen enojados? – Preguntó al ver que ninguno recordaba que ese día llegaban las novias de sus primos.

-¿Enojados? – Preguntó Candy también confundida al haber olvidado la disputa que habían tenido el día anterior.

-Vaya por lo visto ya lo olvidaron. – Dijo Tom refiriéndose a la llegada de las chicas, porque que lo que se refería a su enojo era obvio que ya habían limado asperezas.

-No te entendemos Tom. – Dijo Anthony dirigiendo una mirada cómplice a su pecosa.

-Vamos chicos, que hoy llegan las novias de sus primos. – Les dijo algo desesperado.

-¡Es verdad! – Dijo Candy sorprendida viendo a los ojos a su novio. - ¡Lo había olvidado! – dijo de nuevo.

-Me lo imaginaba, ayer estaban tan molestos que me imaginé que no recordarían nada, pero al verlos sentados aquí afuera ya cambiados y listos tuve la idea que me había equivocado.

-Lo sentimos Tom, ¿Ya están listos Stear y Archie? – Preguntó Anthony.

-¿Bromeas? Ese par de seguro no durmió pensando en que llegarían hoy sus dulcineas.

-¿Dónde se encuentran los muchachos?

\- Están alistándose, les dije que los buscaría para prepararnos para ir a buscarlas, me imaginé que estarías aquí con Candy. – Le dijo Tom seguro de que todo estaba ya bien entre ellos. - ¿Ya aclararon sus problemas? – Preguntó viendo a Anthony quien era el que había sido más ofendido a juzgar por lo que había visto el día anterior.

-Completamente. – Dijo Anthony dando un beso a Candy en su mejilla ante la sonrisa sincera de su hermano.

-Me alegra. Espero que ya no se vuelvan a repetir esos arranques de celos. – Dijo Tom seguro de que eso era lo que había detonado el incidente, siempre que Anthony se molestaba de esa manera estaba de por medio el nombre del actor, aunque no quería volver a repetir el problema.

\- No te preocupes hermano, Candy y yo ya aclaramos todas nuestras diferencias y puedo asegurarte que nunca más habrá alguna duda o celos nuevamente. – Le decía viéndola a los ojos sincero, jurándole en silencio que todo había quedado atrás, que estaba plenamente convencido que ella lo amaba y que él la amaba a ella y a nadie más, recibiendo con complicidad esa mirada de su amada quien la percibía de la misma forma, habiendo compartido más de una noche de amor entre ellos.

-Me alegro. – dijo Tom sincero, sonriendo a ambos rubios.

-¿Stear y Archie nos acompañaran? – Preguntó Candy insegura.

-De ninguna manera, iremos solo tú y yo Candy. – Dijo Tom ante la sorpresa de Anthony.

-¿Qué dices? – Preguntó Anthony.

-Lo que escuchas Tonny, no es conveniente que nadie te vea.

-Pero si solo es recibirlas en el comienzo del camino.

-De todas formas no es conveniente que te arriesgues.

-Puedo esconderme en el auto. – Dijo una vez más.

-Amor, creo que Tom tiene razón. – Dijo Candy, ante la mirada de asombro de Anthony. – No sabemos quién traerá a las muchachas.

-¿Y no podemos esperar hasta que lleguen aquí? – Preguntó no queriéndose separar de su amada. – De todas formas no sabemos a qué hora van a llegar. – Dijo por último, cayendo en cuenta los otros dos que era verdad lo que decía.

-Tienes razón Anthony, el telegrama no decía hora de llegada.

-¿Entonces? – Preguntó Tom.

-Lo más conveniente sería esperar su llegada. – Dijo Anthony abrazando a Candy por los hombros.

Mientras tanto en un automóvil que viajaba entre las piedras y el mal camino que habían dejado las últimas lluvias, un par de jovencitas iban entusiasmadas de encontrarse con aquella que era su mejor amiga.

-¿Estás emocionada de verla de nuevo Patty?

-Si Annie, tengo casi dos años que no la veo.

-¿Tan rápido ha pasado el tiempo? – Decía sorprendida. – Patty ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de no ver a Stear? – Preguntó con miedo de lastimar a su amiga. Patty bajó la mirada triste recordando cuando había sido la última vez que vio a su amado inventor.

-Hace seis meses, la última vez que lo vi fue antes de que Archie quisiera convencerlo de abandonar esa locura de la guerra.

-¿Aún no lo olvidas?

-¿Olvidarlo? Si cada día pido al cielo porque lo cuide y esté sano y salvo para volver a verlo. Tengo dos meses que no recibo carta alguna y eso me tiene muy angustiada.

-Te entiendo Patty, pero no te preocupes, Archie me habló hace poco y me dijo que Stear estaba bien. – Los ojos de Patricia se iluminaron al escuchar que su amado se encontraba bien.

-¿Entonces por qué no me ha escrito? – Preguntó después con tristeza. - ¿Se habrá olvidado de mí? – Preguntaba triste.

-No lo creo Patty, tal vez la carta se ha perdido, el correo no es confiable en estos momentos y mucho menos el que viene desde Europa. – Patty asintió tratando de concentrarse en eso. Quiso cambiar de plática y distraerse de aquel joven de anteojos que últimamente había llenado sus pensamientos de angustia, miedo y desesperación.

-¿Le vas a decir a Candy lo que te dijo Terry? – Preguntó Patty con timidez.

-Yo creo que sí, Candy amaba mucho a Terry y tiene derecho a saber que la está buscando.

-¿Pero no crees que ella ya esté más feliz ahora sin él?

-No creas que no lo he pensado Patty, sin embargo pienso que tiene derecho a saberlo.

-Eso sí, solo espero que no le vayamos a causar algún conflicto.

Ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio pensando cada una en diferentes situaciones, Annie pensaba en decirle a Candy que Terry la había buscado para decirle que quería hablar con ella, y que estaba en Chicago ensayando el próximo estreno de su obra, creía que para Candy sería una gran noticia, una vez que ella supiera que la estaba buscando y que quería verla sabía que Candy no se resistiría en ir a buscarlo.

En cambio Patty creía que Candy era más feliz así como estaba, ella no había necesitado tener a su lado a Terry para salir adelante, era una chica completamente diferente a ellas, siempre había sido muy optimista y había demostrado que era lo suficientemente independiente para valerse por sí misma sin la ayuda de nadie, ni siquiera de su propia familia y se le hacía un poco injusto que después de casi dos años de no buscarla y de haberse mantenido alejado de ella sin siquiera tener una noticia de él, apareciera de la nada tan campante para querer hablar con ella.

Ninguna de las dos chicas volvió a decir nada al respecto, ambas tenían ideas diferentes de si debían o no decirle a Candy, pero habían llegado a la conclusión de decirle lo que sabían y que su amiga decidiera si era conveniente o no ir a ver al actor.

A lo lejos Anthony vio un automóvil que se acercaba hacia el hogar de Ponny, venía bajando una pequeña colina donde podía apreciarse más claramente.

-Mira amor. – Le dijo a Candy con una sonrisa. – Creo que ahí vienen las muchachas.

-¡Es verdad, amor! – Dijo Candy emocionada. - ¡Mira Tom! – Le decía a su hermano para que atendiera a donde ambos miraban.

-Tienen razón revoltosa, ese debe de ser el carro de los Britter, si hubiéramos ido a recibirlos los hubiéramos encontrado a medio camino.

-Creo que madrugaron para llegar.

-Yo creo que estaban ansiosas de verte pecosa. – Dijo Anthony acercándose a los labios de su amada.

-¡Hey tranquilos! que aquí sigo presente. – Dijo Tom haciéndose el ofendido. Ambos rubios comenzaron a reír por las caras que hacía Tom.

-Vamos Tom no seas envidioso.

El automóvil por fin se estacionó frente al hogar, bajándose el chofer para abrir la puerta a las damas que ahí viajaban.

-Buenos días señorita Andrew. – Saludó el chofer con amabilidad a Candy, ya la conocía desde hacía tiempo y la estimaba igual que a la señorita Britter.

-Buenos días Matthew. – Respondió Candy ante la reverencia de aquel señor que la saludaba. El chofer abrió la puerta del automóvil y tanto Annie como Patty observaban con curiosidad a Candy al ella estar muy abrazada a aquel joven vaquero que se veía extremadamente apuesto.

-¡Candy! – Dijeron ambas al verla sin querer preguntar todavía quién era aquel apuesto vaquero que estaba abrazándola. El otro vaquero Annie lo había reconocido, sin embargo Patty tampoco lo identificaba.

-¡Annie! ¡Patty! – Dijo Candy corriendo a abrazar a ambas chicas, se abrazó feliz a ella y ambas chicas correspondieron a su abrazo, mientras Matthew bajaba las maletas con ayuda de los Stevens.

-Muchas gracias jóvenes Stevens.- Dijo el chofer quien conocía a ambos chicos ya que la visita anterior de Annie habían ayudado al chofer a cambiar uno de los neumáticos del automóvil al quedarse varado cerca de la entrada del camino de Ponny.

El chofer se despidió amablemente de todos, indicando a la señorita Britter que él volvería por ella en cuanto ella así lo dispusiera.

Annie y Patty observaban con cautela al rubio vaquero que seguía a la espera de ser presentado al igual que Tom.

-Patty, quiero presentarte a Tom, él es hermano de Annie y mío. – Dijo Candy presentando primero a su hermano, ya que sabía por las miradas que le daban al rubio que tenían muchas preguntas que hacerle con respecto a él.

-Mucho gusto señorita O'Brian. – Contestó Tom caballerosamente ante aquella tímida jovencita quien saludaba al recién presentado. Candy tomó extendió su mano hacía Anthony y éste no dudó en tomarla y acercarse a ella de nueva cuenta, abrazándola por la cintura y ella aferrándose a su pecho. Mientras las dos chicas la veían asombradas.

-Annie, Patty, quiero presentarles ahora a mi prometido, el joven Tonny Stevens. – Dijo Candy ante la sorpresa que reflejaban los ojos de las chicas.

-¿Prometido? – Preguntaron ambas entusiasmadas, al ver como Candy les mostraba su mano izquierda en la cual lucía aquella gran piedra que adornaba a aquel anillo que había servido como promesa de su amor. Candy asintió a su pregunta.

-Así es chicas, Tonny es mi prometido, él, él es el hombre de mi vida. – Le dijo mientras veía a los ojos a su príncipe y él también se perdía en sus esmeraldas, enamorado, embelesado de escuchar de sus labios pronunciar con orgullo que era su prometido y sobre todo el saber que lo presentaba como el "hombre de su vida". Anthony rompió el contacto de sus ojos para poder saludar a las muchachas que estaban aún sorprendidas con lo dicho.

-Mucho gusto, muchachas. – Dijo con su maravillosa sonrisa llena de felicidad. Ambas chicas lo admiraban reconociendo que era un hombre verdaderamente atractivo y veían en el rostro de Candy una felicidad que nunca antes le habían visto plasmada en él.

Continuará…

Otro más hermosas, espero sus comentarios!

Saludos y bendiciones.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola hermosas ¿Cómo están? Aquí estoy checando que esta historia tiene bastantes vistas, al parecer les ha gustado a muchas personas, ojalá también se decidieran a comentar aunque fuera en otro idioma, yo busco la traducción no se preocupen jajaja Espero les guste el siguiente capítulo y ya saben NO es apto para menores de edad. COMENZAMOS**

**EL HOMBRE QUE MÁS TE AMÓ**

"_**Nuestro amor será tan fuerte como unidos estemos, y será tan débil como lo divididos que estemos. Únete a mí amor, quédate a mi lado y hagamos de nuestra unión una entrega fuerte y duradera".**_

**UNIÓN**

**CAPITULO XX**

-¿Prometido? – Preguntó Annie sorprendida al ver a su amiga abrazada de aquel guapo rubio que se veía la tenía completamente enamorada. Candy asintió.

-Mucho gusto señorita Britter, señorita O'Brian. – Repitió el rubio al ver el asombro en el rostro de ambas chicas, sobre todo en la pelinegra, besando a cada una de las muchachas su mano en señal de caballerosidad. Ambas chicas se sonrojaron por ese contacto, reconociendo en ese joven a un chico con modales impecables, todo un caballero.

-El gusto es nuestro. – Contestó Patty tímida ante el gesto, veía en Candy algo que nunca había visto, tenía que reconocer que ese joven había despertado en ella un sentimiento que no era fácil de esconder a sus ojos y menos en ese momento en el cual Candy se encontraba más feliz que nunca.

-¿Ese es tu anillo? – Preguntó Annie sorprendida al enfocar en sus ojos el anillo que Anthony le había proporcionado, era una joya indudablemente fina y valiosa, que no pasaba desapercibida. Candy extendió su mano para que ambas chicas la observaran. -¡Es hermoso! – Decía Annie sin querer la comparaba con la que ella llevaba puesta desde hacía meses.

-¿Por eso nos has invitado? – Preguntaba Patty feliz por su amiga.

-Si muchachas, quiero que sean partícipes de la felicidad que tenemos. – Dijo volteando a ver al rubio. Anthony se quitaba su texana una vez más para despejar el cabello de su rostro, dejando al descubierto por completo su cara, siendo admirado por las muchachas quienes observaron lo atractivo que era.

-Me recuerdas a alguien. – Dijo Patty observando el rostro de Anthony, sin duda tenía cierto parecido con su novio. Anthony sonrió por lo observadora que era aquella muchacha, solo le sonrió con simpatía.

-Bueno chicas. – Dijo Tom. – Ya nos hemos presentado, creo que sería conveniente dejar el equipaje de las muchachas Candy, y después de saludar a nuestras madres hay que ir al rancho de Tonny para la comida. – Decía Tom un poco ansioso porque sabía que los Cornwell estarían impacientes de ver a sus prometidas.

En el rancho de Anthony, Stear caminaba de un lado a otro nervioso, impaciente seguro de que Patty tal vez no lo recibiría como Annie a Archie.

-¡Vamos Stear! ¡Vas a desgastar el suelo! – Le decía comenzando a impacientarse.

-¡No lo puedo evitar Archie! Tengo seis meses que no veo a Patty y la última vez que la vi le dije que disolvía el compromiso que nos unía.

-¿QUÉ!? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso Stear!?

-¡Tenía miedo! Cada vez que me acercaba al frente de guerra tenía miedo morir, le pedía a Anthony que por favor no lo permitiera, que aún no era tiempo de encontrarnos, tenía miedo de dejarla sola. – Archie lo miró con tristeza, entendía el punto de vista de su hermano.

-Te entiendo Stear, pero a pesar de ello no conseguiste que ella dejara de sufrir. – Le dijo sincero. – Además ella esperaba con ilusión cada carta que le enviabas, con ello le dabas a entender que no estabas dispuesto a dejarla ir.

-Eso lo sé hermano, pero aun así no sé cómo me recibirá. – Decía nervioso.

-No te preocupes hermano, ya falta menos para que lo compruebes y te puedo asegurar que no te ha olvidado. – Decía Archie aunque ni el mismo podía decir que así era, pero le dolía ver a su hermano sufrir de esa manera, siguió tratando de animarlo.

-Cada carta que le escribía era como despedirme de ella, sin embargo mi corazón se resistía a hacerlo, por eso cada mes le escribía, supongo que para reportarme con ella, sin embargo tengo dos meses que no sabe nada de mí.

-No te preocupes Stear, yo hablé con Annie hace unos días, Patty no tiene a nadie en su vida, sin embargo te mentiría si te dijera que conozco sus sentimientos. – Le dijo viendo en su cara la preocupación.

Llegó el medio día y mientras Candy y Anthony seguían muy juntitos, Tom se había encargado de preparar todo para la comida en el rancho y darles la sorpresa a las dos chicas que habían ido de visita. Ambas chicas ya se habían instalado en la habitación de Candy y se despedían de las dos mueres para acompañarlos al rancho de Tonny para la comida.

-Tom. – Habló Annie. - ¿Cómo es eso de que Candy se ha comprometido?

-Como lo escuchas Annie, Tonny y Candy se enamoraron y ahora así como los ves están a punto de casarse. – Decía Tom sin querer ahondar mucho en el tema no quería comprometer la identidad de su hermano.

-Yo no sabía que tenías un hermano. – Dijo tratando de averiguar más sobre el tema.

-No, casi nadie lo sabía, mi padre lo adoptó siendo un adolescente y Tonny siempre fue muy reservado. – Dijo sin ahondar más en el tema. - Vamos Tonny tu eres el anfitrión de estas chicas, por favor dales la bienvenida. – Dijo para evitar seguir siendo interrogado.

A Anthony se le hizo muy extraño el comentario de su hermano, pero entendió que tal vez era porque Annie estaba sospechando algo.

-Bueno chicas. – Dijo sin soltar a Candy. – Este es su humilde hogar. – Decía con una gran sonrisa guiñándole un ojo a la pecosa quien lo miraba enamorada al ver como se desenvolvía ante sus amigas, todo sin soltarla ni un solo momento de la mano. – Siéntanse cómodas y sean bienvenidas, este será el lugar donde Candy y yo formaremos nuestra familia. – Decía orgulloso.

-¡Es hermoso! – Dijo Patty admirando todo el lugar, estaba maravillada. - ¿Todo este lugar es tuyo? – Le preguntó a Anthony. Se le hacía fácil entablar una conversación con aquel joven, le recordaba mucho al joven inventor en su trato fácil y amable.

-Es nuestro. – Dijo Anthony besando la mano de Candy dando a entender que todo lo que el poseía era también de su amada.

-¡Es maravilloso! – Decía Annie sin quitar su vista del guapo muchacho, seguía pensando que lo había visto en algún lugar.

Entraron por fin al rancho, quedando ambas chicas asombradas por los lujos que dentro se encontraban, no pensaban que por dentro el lugar fuera tan hermoso y de buen gusto.

-Buenas tardes. – Dijo una voz que salía del salón acercándose hacía las recién llegadas. Annie reconoció inmediatamente aquel timbre de voz que le sonó como la voz más maravillosa de todas.

-¡Archie! – Dijo emocionada. Salió corriendo rumbo hacia el lugar donde veía que salía su amado, abrazándolo con gusto al arrojarse a sus brazos para que él la atrapara en el momento.

-¡Vaya! Creo que me voy a ir más seguido. – Decía el gatito recibiendo a su amada pelinegra entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntaba un tanto confundida.

-Candy nos invitó para la fiesta de su compromiso. – Dijo mencionando lo que habían acordado. Patricia mientras tanto los observaba platicar sintiendo una sensación de vacío en sus brazos al no tener a aquel inventor que tanto amaba, tenía dos meses sin saber de él y tenía un profundo miedo de no volverlo a ver.

-Buenas tardes Patricia. – Dijo otra voz saliendo también de su escondite no aguantando las ganas de volver a ver a su ex novia. Patty sintió que las piernas no le respondían, sus ojos rápidamente se le llenaron de lágrimas y se le empañaron las gafas y eso le impedía ver con claridad lo que había escuchado, creyendo de momento que era una ilusión de su subconsciente que le estaba jugando una mala pasada al haberlo ella invocado en su memoria.

-¿Te encuentras bien Patricia? – Preguntó Anthony preocupado por la chica al verla que sus ojos se habían humedecido y que un temblor aparecía en todo su cuerpo.

-¿Stear? – Preguntó confundida, se quitó los lentes para verificar que no estaba viendo mal por lo empañado de sus lentes.

-Si Patty, soy yo. – Le decía con miedo de acercarse a ella. Patty comenzó a llorar con fuerza y calló de rodillas de la impresión, provocando que Stear saliera corriendo a auxiliarla, mientras Candy y Anthony se cercioraban de que estuviera bien. – Patty, amor ¿Te encuentras bien?

Patricia levantó la mirada llorosa y tocó el rostro de Stear con ternura, con mucho cuidado como si temiera que al tocarlo la imagen de su amado se desvaneciera.

-¿En verdad eres tú? – Volvió a decir acercando su rostro al de él para sentir su calor. - ¡Stear! – Decía emocionada, sin poder dejar de llorar.

-Si mi vida soy yo. – Le decía también emocionado comenzando a derramar lágrimas de alegría y de pena al mismo tiempo por ver el estado en el que se encontraba su ex novia. La abrazó sobre sus hombros ayudándola a levantarse del piso para llevarla a recostar a un sillón para que Candy pudiera examinarla y controlar así sus emociones. – Siento mucho haberme aparecido así, no quise asustarte. –Le decía con ternura mientras la seguía abrazando. Anthony estaba conmovido por su primo y su novia, le daba mucho gusto ver como esa chica adoraba a su primo, con esa ternura y devoción que él se merecía.

-Stear. – Le decía sin dejar de tocar su rostro sonriendo feliz y buscando no dejar de tocarlo por miedo a despertar de ese bello sueño.

-Tranquilízate Patty, por favor. – Decía Candy tratando de revisarla. – No pensé que te pondrías así. – Le decía preocupada.

-Estoy bien Candy, no te preocupes. – Decía Patty tratando de recomponerse, al haber entendido que era real lo que estaba viviendo. – Solo necesito un momento. –Decía sin dejar de acariciar el rostro de Stear, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos como queriendo descifrar en ellos sus pensamientos.

-Si soy yo amor. –Le decía apenas audible, para que ella lo escuchara, sin embargo al estar Anthony y Candy cerca podían escuchar las palabras de su primo que salían de lo más profundo de su corazón. – Te extrañé Patty querida. – Le decía la frase que siempre decía con amor.

-Esto me parece un sueño. – Decía emocionada, aferrándose por fin a su cuerpo para escuchar el latido de su corazón y tranquilizar aquellos miedos que la habían estado consumiendo. – Gracias Candy. – Dijo emocionada dirigiéndose a la rubia, sin siquiera voltearla a ver, aferrada al pecho de su amado inventor. – Gracias Tonny. Si no hubiera sido por ustedes no hubiera ocurrido ese milagro. – Dijo de nueva cuenta, a pesar de que el motivo de su regreso no había sido ella agradecía en el alma volver a verlo.

Anthony estaba conmovido de la reacción de la muchacha, se dio cuenta que era un chica verdaderamente honesta y sincera y que era merecedora del amor de su primo, se sentía feliz de que por fin alguien le correspondiera con la intensidad que él merecía ser amado. De Archie ya sabía que era un chico muy querido, la señorita Britter siempre había sido muy insistente en la búsqueda de su primo y eso que aún eran unos chiquillos, esperaba que esa forma de buscarlo no fuera una manera de controlarlo para tenerlo tranquilo, sin embargo el ver el rostro del gatito tan feliz con su amada prometida, lo hizo sonreír feliz y tranquilo, por fin sus primos habían encontrado a la mujer de su vida, así como él también había encontrado a la suya. Abrazó a Candy a su cuerpo y la besó en la cabeza, demostrándole una vez más con ese gesto cuanto la amaba y la protegía. Candy se aferró una vez más a su cuerpo mientras observaba como Patty se aferraba a Stear y Annie a Archie, sin duda sus amigas estaban también muy enamoradas.

-_Aunque no están tan enamoradas como yo. – _Pensaba Candy quien revivía una vez más los momentos que había pasado horas atrás con su príncipe, el recordaba lo mismo y se lo hacía sentir solamente con aspirar el aroma de su cabello, buscando desesperadamente llenar sus sentidos de toda ella.

-Bueno, bueno, parejitas ya es hora de comer. – Les dijo Tom quien llegaba a romper las tres burbujas que se habían creado en aquel gran salón.

-¡Vamos Tom, no seas envidioso! – Dijo Stear quien estaba concentrado en los sentimientos que le despertaba su amada.

-¡No es envidia! – Dijo el vaquero defendiéndose. – Bueno sí. – Dijo de nuevo. – Sólo me falta traer a mi novia para estar todos parejos. – Dijo soltándolo de pronto y Anthony se sorprendió porque pensaba que diría a todos quien era la persona por la cual sonreía como bobo, sin embargo Jhon lo interrumpió.

-Tranquilo Tom, que yo tampoco tengo aquí a mi novia. – Dijo Jhon quien iba entrando quitándose su sombrero para saludar y unirse a la fiesta.

-Hola Jhon. – Saludó tímida Annie, no había convivido tanto con él y tenía mucho de no verlo, sin embargo como la dama que era no se permitiría perder la compostura una vez más.

-Hola Annie. – Dijo Jhon un poco tímido. – Buenas tardes señorita. – Dijo atento a la chica de los lentes.

-Mucho gusto joven. – Le dijo Patty amablemente.

-Él es nuestro hermano más pequeño. – Dijo Anthony presentándolo orgulloso a Patty, ya que había notado que a Annie la conocía muy bien, sin embargo le extrañaba ver la manera de comportarse de aquella señorita, no era para nada como su Candy, Patty tampoco, pero tenía algo en común con su amada y eso era la transparencia al demostrar sus sentimientos, era sincera al expresarlos en cambio Annie era un poco más cohibida y reservada.

Pronto los ocho muchachos se sentaban a la mesa, y Candy tomaba el lugar que le correspondía a la señora de la casa, ante la sonrisa de Patty y la mirada de sorpresa de Annie, no sabía por qué pero se le figuraba haber visto a Tonny en algún otro lugar.

-Tonny ¿Has estado en Inglaterra? – Preguntó buscando una manera de recordar dónde lo había visto.

-Temo desilusionarla señorita Britter, pero nunca he estado en ese país. – Dijo siendo honesto, porque la verdad tenía tantos años de no ir que era como si nunca hubiera ido.

-Estoy segura que lo conozco de algún lado. – Decía Annie insistente.

-Tal vez fue aquella vez que Matthew tuvo un contratiempo con el automóvil, Tom y yo nos encargamos de ayudarle a repararlo. – Dijo tranquilo, sabía que ella no le había tomado importancia a ese momento, sin embargo era la manera más lógica de hacerle ver que por ahí era que lo conocía.

-Tiene razón joven Stevens. – Dijo tan propia como siempre.

-Díganme Tonny por favor, si son como hermanas para mi prometida. – Dijo volteando a ver a los ojos a Candy mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba tiernamente. – Pronto seremos de la familia. – Les dijo sin despegar su vista de Candy.

-¿Cómo se conocieron, Tonny? – preguntó Patty, un poco tímida pero queriendo conocer la maravillosa historia de amor que de seguro tenían para contar esos dos, a su parecer se veían adorables juntos.

-Candy y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo. – Dijo Anthony ante la sorpresa de todos, sintiendo que Candy le apretó un poco su mano al tensarse por el comentario. – Solo que ella no me había tomado importancia. – Dijo para tranquilizarlos un poco, nadie sabía que más diría, así que lo dejaban proseguir, él menos que nadie deseaba poner en peligro la situación, aunque Anthony al conocer a las chicas sabía perfectamente que no habría peligro alguno con ellas, ambas se veían personas confiables y si sus primos hablaran con ellas, ninguna de las dos diría nada al respecto, mucho menos a los Leagan, que al parecer tampoco les agradaban en lo más mínimo.

-¿Cómo es posible que no te notara? – Preguntó Patty sin querer, ya que ella misma pensaba que era un chico tan atractivo y guapo que no pasaba desapercibido para nadie. Anthony sonrió con travesura al mirar a Candy, quien lo miraba como buscando en su rostro qué iba a contestar.

-Lo que sucede es que mi dulce Candy es muy despistada. – Dijo comenzando a relatar un poco de lo que había vivido esos cuatro años que fue cuando la volvió a ver por primera vez, dando una pista que solo los Andrew y los Stevens comprendieron. – Una de las veces que vino al hogar de Ponny. – Eligió la primera vez que tocó su mano después del accidente. - Salió corriendo hacía el padre árbol, iba al parecer muy triste, yo no sabía que había llegado con sus madres y como cada semana ese día me tocaba llevar los víveres para los niños. – Decía ante la mirada curiosa de Candy quien buscaba en sus memorias aquel recuerdo que él relataba, sabía que era verdad lo que decía porque Anthony no mentía, sin embargo por más que buscaba ella no lo recordaba, eran tantas las veces que había salido corriendo triste rumbo al padre árbol que no ubicaba cual de todas era. – Ella llevaba una gran pena en su corazón y sin querer chocó conmigo y fue a parar al suelo, le ayudé a levantarse preocupado por haberla dañado y al sentir su cálida mano sobre la mía un golpe de electricidad se produjo ante ese contacto. – Candy volteó a verlo sorprendida llegándole el momento que describía reconociendo que era verdad, ella había sentido esa descarga y se había asustado porque solo con Anthony había sentido algo así y en aquel momento se sintió contrariada por ese hecho, pensando que era porque al haber perdido al señor McGregor que tanto le había recordado sus ojos creyó que era por esa razón. – Ella me soltó de inmediato asustada y siguió corriendo rumbo a la colina de Ponny. – Si Candy hubiera sido un poco más observadora hubiera visto que las manos que la levantaron aquella vez y los ojos que vieron aquellas lagrimas que me estrujaron el corazón, hubiera visto que era yo aquella persona que enamoró profundamente. – Dijo viendo a los ojos a su princesa, Candy tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sorprendida por lo descuidada que era, ¿Cuántas veces lo había visto y ni siquiera lo había notado? Se preguntaba la pobre rubia, sintiendo que tal vez, solo tal vez si hubiera sido más observadora su dolor hubiera terminado antes.

-Por lo que veo Candy sigue igual de despistada. – Dijo Annie ante la risa de los demás ya que todos tenían una anécdota que contar de aquella rubia, quien siempre pasaba desapercibido algo en su vida.

-Hay muchas historias que puedo compartir en las que Candy y yo nos encontramos, pero mi favorita es cuando ella se enamoró de mí. – Dijo seguro. – Fue una noche que estuvimos en la colina de Ponny, hablando hasta muy tarde, ahí fue donde supe que ella sería mi esposa. –Decía mirándola enamorada, las chicas escuchaban la historia que les contaba el rubio, la cual les parecía muy romántica y preguntaban a Candy para que les contara como le había propuesto matrimonio.

Candy les relató la historia con su amado príncipe omitiendo siempre la identidad de él, llamándolo Tonny cada vez que lo mencionaba, era una historia llena de amor a la manera que Candy relataba los hechos y Anthony se enteraba por primera vez que ella tenía los mismos miedos que él tenía, los celos, las inseguridades y el temor de no saber cómo llamar su atención, ambos habían estado padeciendo lo mismo mientras Tom y Jhon eran espectadores de todo el proceso.

-¡Vaya Candy! Por lo que dices todo fue muy rápido e intenso. – Dijo Patty emocionada.

-Patty tiene razón ¿No les parece que todo es muy rápido? – Preguntó Annie quien tenía todavía la duda de decirle a Candy lo que le había comentado Terry, ella sabía lo enamorada que había estado Candy de aquel chico y aunque nunca la había visto tan feliz no quería que su amiga cometiera un error en su decisión, sin saber esta que era la mejor decisión que había tomado Candy en su vida. Anthony iba a contestar, sin embargo Archie se le adelantó, sabía que ella no estaba enterada de lo que verdaderamente pasaba, ni de la identidad de su primo, sin embargo había algo en las palabras de Annie que le preocupaban.

-Yo pienso que cuando dos personas se aman tanto como ellos se aman, no importa el tiempo que hayan convivido juntos, sino el tiempo que van a compartir de ahora en adelante. – Dijo Archie seguro observando a Annie con confusión como preguntándole qué era lo que pasaba. Annie solo guardó silencio, pensando hablar o no con Candy. Anthony solo la observaba y sentía que tenía la necesidad de decir algo, sin embargo no se animaba a hacerlo. Annie noto que era el centro de atención, todos la miraban confundidos, sobre todo Candy quien no sabía que le pasaba.

-Candy. – Dijo Patty para sacar a todos de la atención de la pelinegra, ella sabía bien porque Annie se encontraba en esa situación. – Tonny, me da mucho gusto saber que están juntos y próximos a casarse. Tonny quiero decirte que en todos los años que tengo de conocer a Candy, jamás había visto ese brillo en su mirada, se ve más hermosa, más radiante, transpira felicidad en cada movimiento, ámala mucho, cuídala, quiérela ella se lo merece, nadie absolutamente nadie la hará tener ese amor que desprende con solo verte. – Dijo honesta, con el corazón en la mano y volteando a ver a Annie quien se sintió un poco incómoda porque entendió lo que quería decir, y efectivamente Candy nunca se había visto tan feliz como en ese momento.

-Tienes razón Patty, Candy se ve muy feliz. – Dijo Annie tranquila. – Muchas felicidades. – Dijo por fin la pelinegra felicitando a su hermana por haber alcanzado la felicidad. - ¿Cuándo se casarán? – Preguntó ya que ella también estaba próxima a casarse ya solo le faltaban seis meses para cumplir aquel sueño que había comenzado siendo una pequeña de once años.

-Dentro de dos meses. – Contestó Anthony seguro, volteando a ver a Candy quien lo miraba sorprendida al igual que los demás, pero por lo ocurrido no era conveniente retrasarlo más tiempo.

-¿Tan pronto? – Preguntó Annie una vez más.

-Annie ¿Hay algún problema? – Preguntó por fin Candy quien ya se había sentido incómoda con tantas dudas que tenía su hermana, si no estaba feliz con su matrimonio tenía que averiguar el porqué era así. Annie la vio sorprendida una vez más.

-Candy ¿Podemos hablar? – Preguntó Annie por fin sintiéndose convencida de que tenía que hablar antes de generarse un problema con Archie por tantas dudas que estaba demostrando, aunque sabía que de todas formas los tendría si enteraba a Candy de aquel recado que le habían encomendado, después de todo su prometido odiaba a aquel actor y más con lo último que le había hecho a su prima.

-¿Qué sucede Annie? – Preguntó Candy creyendo que tal vez había reconocido a Anthony.

-No pasa nada Candy, ¿Verdad Annie? – Dijo Patty algo nerviosa también ya que había tratado de convencer a Annie en todo el camino que no le dijera nada a Candy, y mucho menos ahora que Candy estaba tan feliz y contenta, ya no tenía caso decirle que aquel actor pedía verla.

-¿Sucede algo Patty? – Preguntó Stear a su amada rompiendo el silencio que había mantenido todo el rato.

-Annie ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Archie quien comenzaba a sospechar de lo que podría tratarse. Annie vio nerviosa a Archie, no quería enfadarlo o tener un problema con él.

-Annie, Puedes hablar frente a todos – Annie negó apenada.

-Mi amor. – Habló Anthony al ver la preocupación que tenía la prometida de su primo. – Si quieres pueden hablar en el despacho. – Dijo delicadamente, sin temor, confiando plenamente en su prometida, tenía la sospecha de que la señorita Britter tenía algo importante que decir con referencia a su compromiso.

-No mi amor. – Dijo Candy ante el asombro de Annie. – Annie puede hablar frente a ti, yo no tengo inconveniente en que lo haga. – Annie se sorprendió.

-Annie, damita ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – preguntaba Archie al ver que Annie se ponía nerviosa. - ¿Ese idiota te hizo algo? – Solo Stear comprendió a quien se refería, sabía muy bien que su hermano solo llamaba así al actor.

-¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto? – Preguntó Stear y Patty bajó la mirada apenada, sentía pena con Candy y Anthony porque Annie no había podido mantenerse callada, no quería ocasionar un problema a su amiga con su prometido.

-Lo que sucede es que Annie y yo no queremos ocasionar un problema con Tonny. – Dijo Patty bajando la mirada al sentir que todos se detenían en ella, apenada ante la situación.

-Pueden hablar con confianza Patty. – Dijo Anthony al ver dudar a la joven, pero ahora quería saber de qué se trataba ya que lo incluía a él.

-Habla amor. – Le decía Stear a Patty como si nada, como si aún fueran una pareja.

-Lo que sucede es que Annie me contó… - Comenzó a hablar mientras Annie abría los ojos asombrada. – Que hace unos días recibió la visita de Terry. – Dijo bajando la voz al mencionar a este último. Candy se asombró y sintió que Anthony se tensó un poco al escuchar su nombre, sin embargo trataba de mantenerse tranquilo ante ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo se atrevió ese imbécil a molestarte? – Dijo Archie muy molesto por el atrevimiento de ese sujeto, Archie sabía bien que Annie le tenía miedo y que solo soportaba su presencia por Candy, así como lo habían hecho todos en su momento.

-Tranquilízate Archie. – Dijo Anthony, cosa que llamó la atención de las muchachas ya que al momento de que Anthony habló Archie trató de mantener la calma. – Ella no tiene la culpa. – Dijo sereno.

-¿Y qué quería ese imbécil? – Preguntó de nuevo más tranquilo, pero sin dejar de tener el semblante tenso que se había instalado en su rostro, Stear estaba igual que él, no comprendía después de lo que había dicho Archie cómo tenía el valor de volverse a hacer presente.

-Annie puedes hablar con confianza. – Dijo Candy segura no quería más malentendidos con su príncipe y mucho menos después de lo que había pasado la tarde anterior y por supuesto esa mañana. Anthony asintió ya que sabía perfectamente que él era el motivo por el que no se animaba a hablar aquella joven.

-Lo que sucede Candy, es que Terry me buscó hace unas semanas, me dijo que quiere verte. – Decía tímida, imaginando que Anthony sabía quién era aquel chico por el semblante de seriedad que demostraba su rostro. - Me dijo que pronto estrenaría una obra en Chicago y que le gustaría verte en el estreno. – Candy no decía nada ante lo dicho, no entendía tampoco ella porqué quería verla. – Dijo que era importante y me suplicó que te diera el mensaje.

-Ya estaba enterada. – Dijo Candy ante el asombro de todos los presentes, todos menos de Anthony quien ya estaba enterado de ello, y por eso habían mantenido aquella discusión. Los Cornwell y Stevens comprendieron entonces porque habían discutido.

-¿De verdad? – Dijo Annie sintiendo un poco de alivio, mientras Patty la veía con reproche por haber abierto la boca.

-De verdad Annie, hace unos días me llegó una carta de Terry, donde me comenta lo que tú me dices.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer Candy? – Preguntó Stear.

-Nada. – Dijo Candy tranquila. – Tonny y yo hemos hablado al respecto y la verdad no tiene caso hablar con él. – Dijo ante la mirada de Anthony quien no estaba muy seguro de que eso fuera lo mejor, tal vez Candy si debía ir y hablar con aquel hombre para que aclararan de una vez por todas todo lo que tenían que decir, esa sería una forma de cerrar aquel ciclo en la vida de Candy, que le gustara o no seguía sin ser clausurado.

Las chicas se retiraron rumbo al hogar, acompañadas de los Cornwell y Candy se quedó un poco más con Anthony, quien quería hablar con ella a solas, no habían hablado de la dichosa carta y era necesario hacerlo de una vez por todas, Tom y Jhon también le dieron privacidad a sus hermanos y los rubios se dirigieron al despacho para hablar tranquilamente.

-¿Qué sucede amor? – Le dijo Candy poniendo sus brazos en su cuello para escuchar atentamente lo que el rubio quería decirle.

-Mi vida, ¿Estás segura de que no quieres ir a hablar con Terruce? – Preguntó viéndola a los ojos, fijamente buscando en su mirada la respuesta.

-Estoy segura amor. – Le contestó con un susurro, buscando sus labios para besarlo, anhelaba sentir de nuevo sus labios sobre su piel. Anthony recibió el beso gustoso, no desaprovecharía besar a su amada y menos cuando se le ofrecía de esa manera tan sensual.

-¿De verdad? – Le decía entre beso y beso provocándola con cada caricia.

-¿Por qué tu insistencia? – Preguntó Candy por fin separándose un poco para buscar de nuevo la mirada de su príncipe, sintiendo en sus palabras que había algo más que no le decía por completo.

-Lo que sucede es que pienso que tal vez sería bueno que aclararan de una vez por todas, su situación. Tal vez lo que quiere decirte sí es muy importante, por lo menos para él.

-¿Nuestra situación? ¿A qué te refieres amor? Apenas ayer estabas molesto solo por haber dudado en si ir o no. – Preguntaba con duda, no comprendía el cambio de actitud de su amado.

-Así es amor. Y aún tengo cierto miedo de perderte. – Dijo siendo sincero, aunque sabía bien que ella lo amaba solo a él. Candy lo miraba sin comprender aún. Él vio la duda en sus ojos. – No me mal interpretes amor, te amo, eres el amor de mi vida, el motivo que me levanta cada día, sé que me amas y después de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros confío plenamente en ti y en tus sentimientos. – Le decía paciente tratando de explicar su punto. – Sin embargo pienso que tal vez si hablaras con Terry aclararían las dudas que quedaron en el aire por su separación, él entenderá que eres feliz y tal vez ese sea un motivo para que siga adelante. – Decía Anthony.

-Yo no tengo duda de tu amor, ni tampoco del amor que siento por ti, mucho menos de casarme contigo, al contrario, muero de ganas por hacerlo. – Dijo mientras se sonrojaba al decirlo, claro que moría de ganas de ser su esposa, tenía ganas de pasar todas y cada una de las noches que vinieran a su lado, abrazada a su cuerpo, atendiéndolo cada mañana, consintiéndolo a cada momento. – Pero si dudé en ir a verlo porque tal vez necesita decirme algo importante. – Dijo Candy siendo honesta, ella sabía bien que cuando Terry la buscaba era porque la necesitaba para algo.

-¿Si quieres puedo acompañarte? – Le dijo tranquilo.

-Puede ser muy arriesgado. – Dijo Candy asustada.

-No te preocupes ya he ido otras veces a Chicago y sé cómo pasar desapercibido. – Dijo esto sin dejar tranquila a Candy.

-No iré a verlo tranquila si tú estás en peligro. –Dijo Candy decidida abrazándose a su cuerpo una vez más provocando en el rubio ganas de tomarla entre sus brazos.

Se entregaron una vez más a sus besos en la intimidad de aquella oficina anhelando con estar a solas una vez más en su habitación, aquella donde se habían amado intensamente, pero sabían bien que con la presencia de las novias de sus primos sería más complicado volver a tener ese tipo de intimidad, se refugiaron en sus besos, llenándose de ellos y acariciando sus cuerpos mientras los esperaban los demás.

-¡Te amo! – Dijo Anthony una vez más aferrándola a su cuerpo mientras disfrutaba del aroma de su cabello, tratando de controlar ese deseo que había despertado en su cuerpo y que se le hacía sumamente difícil.

-¡Y yo te amo a ti! –Dijo Candy en cuanto pudo emitir una palabra, la había dejado sin aliento con aquellos besos tan apasionados que le había propinado, ella lo veía feliz y enamorada, sintiendo la misma necesidad su cuerpo de estar a solas con él, sin embargo comprendía que no era el tiempo indicado, su respiración estaba agitada al igual que la de su amado y ambos compartían una mirada cómplice que los hacía reforzar esa unión que habían tenido sus cuerpos.

Continuará…

Bueno señoras hermosas hasta aquí el capítulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado, como ven ahora si el rubio confía en su rubia, pero aun así quiere acompañarla a ver a aquel rebelde, ojalá no sea terco y no la acompañe porque podría ser muy peligroso.

Hasta pronto, primero Dios y cuídense por favor.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola hermosas buenos días aquí me estoy reportando con otro capítulo de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten mucho y ya saben los personajes NO son míos, NO lo hago con fines de lucro y NO es apta para menores de edad. ¡COMENZAMOS!**

**EL HOMBRE QUE MÁS TE AMÓ**

"_**Siempre escuché de las almas gemelas, más nunca había entendido su significado, me bastó con sentir como cada parte de nosotros encajaba, se complementaba y se compenetraba. Cada uno de esos detalles me bastó para comprender lo que escuchaba. Las almas que se encuentran y se reconocen, no se sueltan ni con la distancia ni con el silencio, ni con las vueltas que la vida te obliga a dar".**_

**SOULMATES**

**CAPITULO XXI**

El frío de la mañana mecía sus bucles al compás del aire, era muy temprano sin embargo había decidido salir a caminar un poco mientras comenzaba la actividad en su mansión. De pronto un ruido entre los arbustos que estaban cerca del jardín se hizo presente asustándola un poco.

-¿Quién anda ahí? – Preguntó confundida esperando escuchar la respuesta de alguien conocido, sin embargo el pensar que era aquel joven asqueroso que siempre estaba acompañando su hermano la hizo estremecer. Sintió que alguien cubrió su boca y sintió que la sangre se le fue al piso al sentir como la llevaban detrás de ese arbusto, pegando de patadas y arañazos a aquel que se había atrevido a tanto.

-Tranquilízate mi amor. – Le dijo en el oído al momento que se sintió atacado por ella. Elisa al momento de escuchar su voz el alma volvió a su cuerpo sintiéndose tranquila pero a la vez con miedo de que su padre o su madre se dieran cuenta de ello.

-¡Me asustaste! – Le dijo con esa manera tan peculiar de hablarle a le gente. - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Estás loco? Puede verte alguien. – Le decía todo de golpe mientras Tom la llevaba más adentro entre los árboles para estar a solas con ella un momento, terminaron detrás de las caballerizas y a pesar de los reproches que había obtenido ella le seguía sin oponerse a ello.

-Ya tranquilízate. – Le decía mientras se abrazaba a ella para besarla con desesperación. – Te he extrañado como un loco. – Le decía mientras besaba sus labios.

-Cuidado Tom, nos pueden ver. – Le decía un poco molesta por el miedo que tenía de ser descubiertos. Sin embargo las insistentes caricias de su novio la llevaban a obviar lo peligroso que él estuviera ahí a su lado. - ¡Tom! – Le decía en un suspiro a su oído mientras el muchacho se entretenía en su cuello, buscando la manera de que no siguiera reclamándole el hecho de haber ido a verla.

-No te enojes amor, lo que pasa que ya no soportaba el no poder verte. – Le decía deteniendo sus caricias para verla a los ojos. Ella entendió la necesidad que tenía de verla porque ella estaba igual.

-Yo también tenía ganas de verte, pero sabes que es muy peligroso, mis padres jamás estarían de acuerdo en nuestra relación. Además…

-¿Además qué?

-Hay un hombre que está trabajando con Neal. – Le dijo animándose a hablar de aquel individuo que la acechaba.

-¿Te ha molestado? – Preguntó furioso al verla indefensa.

-Creo que te ha visto cuando entras a mi habitación. – Dijo con pena.

-¿Cómo que me ha visto? He sido muy cuidadoso con ello.

-Al parecer no tanto, me ha estado molestado y me ha dicho que… - Calló de pronto, sentía pena de revelarle a su novio que aquel fulano le había insinuado que si no quería que sus padres se enteraran le hiciera a él el mismo favor.

-¿Qué te ha dicho ese infeliz? – Preguntó de nueva cuenta ofendido por lo que ella le decía.

-Me ha dicho que si no quiere que se enteren mis padres, tengo que… - Calló una vez más no se animaba a mencionar lo que le había dicho aquel hombre.

-¡Imbécil! – Dijo Tom molesto por lo que le daba a entender su mujer, porque ella era de él y de nadie más, y no permitiría que nadie la arrancara de su lado.

-¡Huye conmigo! – Le decía ansioso buscando la manera de convencerla de una vez por todas. – No tengas miedo, nos casaremos inmediatamente. – Le decía insistente para convencerla de una vez por todas. - ¿Estarías dispuesta a irte conmigo? – Le preguntaba mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-No lo sé Tom. – Le decía dudosa, no porque no lo amara, sino porque en el fondo tenía miedo de que él no pudiera darle los lujos con los que había crecido toda su vida, era una chica muy materialista, lo sabía bien, pero también sabía que ese joven era el único y el primero que le había mostrado sus sentimientos sinceros, ella lo amaba de eso no tenía duda, por eso había dado el gran paso de entregarse a él demostrándole con su cuerpo todo lo que lo amaba, sin embargo el miedo seguía ahí, más cuando su madre deseaba verla casada con alguien rico y con poder.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?– Preguntó ofendido, con miedo, temiendo volver a sufrir lo que había sufrido en el pasado junto a la otra pelirroja que le había pisoteado el corazón. -¿Acaso no me amas? –Le preguntó dolido.

-¡Claro que sí! – Le dijo buscando su rostro para verlo a los ojos. -¿Acaso no te lo he demostrado? – Le pregunto sorprendida, sintiendo angustia en su pecho al sentir que él dudaba de su amor.

-Ahora no estoy tan seguro. – Le dijo volteando su rostro de lado. Elisa comenzó a sentir que su corazón se paralizaba.

-Te amo, sabes bien que te amo, has sido el primer hombre en mi vida, me entregué a ti por amor. – Le decía mientras la molestia se mezclaba con la tristeza.

-Entonces huye conmigo, ¡vámonos de aquí! - Le decía impaciente. - ¿Qué es lo que te detiene? ¿El dinero? – Preguntó de nuevo. Elisa bajó su rostro apenada al sentirse descubierta, sí, era el dinero lo que la detenía, tenía miedo de pasar carencias, pero también tenía miedo de perderlo a él. Tom sintió su mundo derrumbarse una vez más, por un lado entendía que tuviera miedo de huir con él, sabía que era una chica muy fría y materialista, pero los últimos meses había cambiado, ya no era altanera cuando se dirigía a él al contrario era hasta cariñosa y siempre lo recibía en su cuarto y lo llenaba de besos y caricias ansiosa por volverlo a ver y sentir. – Entiendo. – Dijo dolido ante la mirada de asombro de Elisa y la de decepción de Tom. – Creo que me equivoqué una vez más. – Dijo serio queriendo darse la vuelta para irse de una vez por todas, sin embargo Elisa lo tomó por los hombros y lo giró hacía ella encontrándose de frente con su boca, quien se la ofrecía deseosa que la besara como solo él sabía hacerlo. Él no supo contenerse y aceptó su boca una vez más deseoso de volver a probar sus labios y enredarse en su cuerpo.

Elisa se abandonaba a las caricias de Tom queriendo demostrarle cuanto lo amaba y que al haber estado dispuesta a ser su mujer se había arriesgado bastante a ser repudiada no solo por la sociedad sino también por su familia. La hizo suya una vez más, la tomó a su antojo y disfruto nuevamente su cuerpo saboreando por completo su tersa piel, ahí detrás de las caballerizas, en ese lugar donde se arriesgaban a ser vistos por los empleados del lugar, sin embargo la pasión que los envolvía en ese momento los había cegado una vez más, delirando sus cuerpos ante la demostración de amor que los envolvía en ese momento. Elisa terminaba delirando de placer, sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba antes de llegar a la culminación de su acto y Tom la llenaba por completo haciendo que ambos se estremecieran al terminar su encuentro.

Elisa terminó enredada entre sus ropas buscando la manera de acomodarlas deprisa, mientras Tom se acomodaba el pantalón en silencio sintiéndose un idiota por haber caído una vez más en los brazos de aquella que decía que lo amaba pero que no era capaz de irse a su lado, solo por el maldito dinero.

-Tom, no puedes negar que te amo. – Le dijo con miedo al ver el semblante en su rostro, viendo con miedo que tal vez aquella había sido una despedida. El vaquero no decía nada tan solo terminó de acomodar su pantalón y ajustar su cinto, y se retiró hacia donde había atado su caballo. - ¡Tom! – Gritó asustada, desesperada sin importarle que alguien la escuchara y la encontrara en esa situación tan embarazosa, sin embargo aquel vaquero azuzó a su caballo para animarlo a correr a todo galope, solo volteando a verla con dolor en su mirada, la vio tan desvalida enredada en su vestido que estaba todo desacomodado, sin darle la oportunidad de levantarse siquiera para que lo alcanzara, salió corriendo a todo galope, mientras ella le gritaba con un inmenso dolor en su pecho, iba tan herido que ni siquiera reparó en lo que le había dicho de aquel hombre que la había estado acosando.

Elisa se levantó de ese lugar y se dirigió a su habitación encerrándose en ella, diciendo a sus padres que estaba enferma para así poder dar rienda suelta a ese dolor que se había instalado en su pecho, sin embargo su orgullo y su altanería la consolaba pensando que él volvería a rogarle que no podía vivir sin ella y que volverían a estar juntos una vez más. Sin embargo el paso de los días y las semanas iban avanzando y no había vuelto a tener noticias de su vaquero. Se sentía tan mal que ya hasta estaba pensando en ir ella misma a buscarlo.

-¿Pero a dónde? – Nunca le dijo donde vivía, no sabía dónde podía buscarlo, solo aquel hogar de Ponny de donde había salido la estúpida huérfana esa, sin embargo los únicos que podían llevarla eran sus primos y no sabía el paradero de ninguno de ellos.

* * *

Anthony observaba como Tom seguía triste y de mal humor, nadie había querido insistir en su comportamiento, nadie, ni siquiera Candy se había atrevido a indagar el motivo de su pena, solo Anthony tenía una idea de lo que había pasado y se sentía muy mal porque él lo había presentido, sin saber el rubio que tanto su hermano como su prima estaban sufriendo en carne propia esa separación.

-¿Estas bien Tom? – Preguntaba Anthony a su hermano, ambos estaban en la llanura vigilando al ganado.

-Si Tonny, me encuentro bien. – Le decía sin voltear a verlo, sabía que si lo hacía obtendría el famoso "te lo dije", sin embargo Anthony no era capaz de decirle eso a su hermano.

-No lo parece ¿No quieres contarme? Tienes semanas así y aún no has querido hablar. – Decía con tiento no quería ofenderlo o forzarlo a decir algo si no quería. Tom simplemente seguía sin verlo de frente, mirando a lo lejos los pastizales y al ganado alimentarse. Lanzó un fuerte suspiro.

-Es Elisa. – Dijo por fin sintiendo la necesidad de hablarlo por fin con alguien, sino ese sentimiento lo ahogaría en el alma.

-Me lo temía. – Dijo Anthony con molestia, Tom volteó a verlo con su mirada de enojo, no quería que le advirtiera eso. – Lo siento. ¿Te ha humillado?

-No propiamente, sino que no quiere huir conmigo. – Le dijo por fin soltando lo que le quemaba el alma.

-¿Huir? ¿Le has pedido que huya contigo? – Preguntó Anthony confundido. Tom asintió. -¿Pero te has vuelto loco? – Le preguntó de nuevo.

-¿Por qué? Yo la amo, ella me ama, sus padres nunca aceptarán nuestra relación, lo lógico es que huya conmigo y casarnos lo más pronto posible. – Anthony lo escuchaba y tenía lógica lo que decía, sin embargo no estaba muy convencido de que huir fuera la solución.

-¿Has hablado con sus padres?

-¿Qué caso tiene? Ella no quiere huir conmigo, hemos terminado. Tiene miedo de que yo no pueda darle los lujos que se merece.

-Pero dices que ella te ama.

-Sí Tonny, ella me ama, lo sé, lo siento, al hacerla mía me lo demuestra una y otra vez, sin embargo eso no es suficiente para ella. – Decía seguro de sus palabras.

-¿Por qué no le das tiempo?

-¿Para qué? ¿Para qué me olvide? Mejor que me olvide de una vez, así como yo he decidido olvidarla.

-¿Entonces no lucharás por ella?

-¿Qué caso tiene si ella no quiere estar conmigo?

-Creo que deberías entenderla, ella siempre fue una niña mimada y caprichosa, está impuesta a que todos hagan lo que ella dice a su antojo con solo mover un dedo, en parte no es culpa de ella, sino de sus padres que así la educaron.

-Ya no es una niña.

-Eso es cierto, pero debe de tener miedo de perder la estabilidad que siempre ha tenido, eso es normal, uno se siente perdido al comenzar una nueva vida, y te puedo asegurar que si Elisa te ama como dices pasará a un segundo plano tu situación económica, además no es como si fueras pobre, tienes el dinero suficiente para darle los lujos a los que está acostumbrada. ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?

-Porque quiero que ella esté conmigo a pesar de todo, tal vez no me ama tanto como dice hacerlo. – Decía molesto comenzando a caminar de nuevo para volver a su rancho.

-O tal vez tú no la amas como dices hacerlo. – Le dijo el rubio haciéndolo voltear.

-¿Qué dices? Ella es mi vida, la amo y no me importaría que no tuviera un solo centavo.

-¡Pero tú eres hombre! Tuviste la desgracia de quedarte sin padres y luchaste desde muy pequeño por sobrevivir, ella nació entre sábanas de seda y nunca ha tenido la necesidad de hacer algo para obtener dinero, es como decimos una niña mimada, es normal que tenga miedo a perder todo eso.

-¡Si lo entiendo! Pero ¿Por qué no confía en mí?

-Tal vez no la dejaste hablar. – Tom se quedó muy serio y recordó como la había dejado sentada en el pasto detrás de las caballerizas de su mansión. Un silencio se hizo presente en ambos jóvenes y ambos siguieron su trabajo sin volver a hablar.

* * *

Anthony se dirigió al hogar de ponny directo de su jornada de trabajo, no se tomó la molestia de ir a cambiarse, necesitaba ver a su novia inmediatamente la plática que había tenido con su hermano le había dejado una sensación de tristeza, quería mucho a su hermano y deseaba verlo feliz, pero él sabía que involucrarse con Elisa Leagan no era buena idea y resulta que había resultado que así era.

-¡Tonny! – Gritó Candy al verlo dejando a sus amigas sentadas en aquella banca donde se encontraban.

-¡Cuánto amor! – Dijo Patty haciendo un poco de burla a la rubia quien ansiosa se ponía de pie para mover su mano en forma de saludo para recibir a su rubio amor. Anthony disminuyó el galope de su yegua y se bajó apurado para recibirla en sus brazos al ver que la rubia corría a recibirlo.

-Están muy enamorados. – Decía Annie con una sonrisa al ver como su hermana salía corriendo a recibir a su novio.

-Candy se ve más feliz que nunca Annie. – Decía Patty.

-Tienes razón Patty y el brillo que tiene Candy en sus ojos nunca lo había visto, y ¿te digo una cosa? – Patty asintió. – Tonny me cae mejor que Terry, él me daba miedo. – Confesó la pelinegra.

-Creo que a todos Annie. – Dijo Patty aceptando que ella también tenía miedo de aquel rebelde, más cuando se molestaba o no sabían cómo iba a reaccionar con algo que no estuviera de acuerdo haciendo más de una vez que ambas saltaran del susto cuando contestaba enojado por algo que había ocurrido. Sin embargo Tonny era diferente, también tenía un carácter fuerte, pero desde que ellas estaban ahí no les había tocado ver que se molestara con Candy, una que otra discusión sin importancia y siempre era Candy la que salí airosa de ellas. – Pero tienes razón, a mí también me cae mejor Tonny. – En las semanas que llevaban ahí habían podido conocerlo mejor.

Candy terminó de llegar al lado de su rubio y se abrazó a él pero de pronto sintió un mareo al momento que él la abrazó.

-¿Estas bien amor? – Le dijo cuando sintió la desestabilidad del cuerpo de su novia.

-Sí, no te preocupes, lo que sucede es que me levanté de golpe en cuanto te vi. – Le dijo demostrándole que ya se sentía bien.

-¿Estás segura? – Candy asintió con una sonrisa. - ¿Te he dicho que cada día te ves más hermosa? – Le decía mientras besaba sus labios con dulzura.

-Mmmm hoy no me lo habías dicho. – Le respondía coqueta esperando que la mimara un poco más.

-Pues déjeme decirle bella dama que usted es la señorita más hermosa que mis ojos han visto. – Le decía coqueto, mientras ella le devolvía la mirada de la misma forma. Llegaron junto a las otras damas y ellas lo saludaron muy contentas de verlos tan felices.

-Buenas tardes señoritas. – Les decía quitándose su texana para saludar a ambas chicas.

-Buenas tardes Tonny.- Decían las dos muchachas respondiendo el saludo.

-¿Dónde están los Cornwell? –Preguntó Anthony ya que se le hacía raro que no estuvieran con ellas.

-Yo creo que esperaban que tu llegaras por ellos amor. –Dijo Candy notando que él venía del campo y no de su rancho.

-Tienes razón hermosa, tal vez me estén esperando.

-¿Hablaste con Tom? – Preguntó Candy. Anthony asintió.

-Sí, por eso me vine directo a verte, necesitaba verte. –Le dijo mientras las chicas se sentían de pronto un mal tercio, intentando dejar a la pareja a solas.

-No se preocupen muchachas, el que se va soy yo. Tengo que ir a cambiarme y traer a aquel par que debe estar ansioso por verlas. –Le dijo ante la sonrisa de felicidad que aquellas damas mostraban. Las veía muy enamoradas de sus primos y eso le daba mucho gusto. – Más tarde hablamos amor. – Le dijo dándole un rápido beso para volver a montar a Tormenta y dirigirse a su rancho para cambiarse y volver de nuevo a su lado. Candy se quedó parada observando a su príncipe retirarse de ahí, embobada, enamorada.

-Veo que alguien está muy enamorada. – Dijo Annie ahora a Patty sonriendo la de anteojos al ver que Candy volteaba con una cara graciosa a verlas.

-Creo que es la misma cara que ponen ustedes cuando ven a sus tórtolos. – Les dijo en su defensa.

-No lo creo Candy, tienes un brillo muy especial en tu mirada, nunca te habíamos visto así, tan enamorada. – Le decía Patty quien la observaba a los ojos.

-Tienen razón chicas, hacía tanto tiempo que no estaba así tan enamorada. - Decía Candy y las chicas pensaron que se refería a aquel rebelde, pero ambas coincidían que ni siquiera a él lo había visto de aquella forma. Ninguna de sus amigas sabía que ella se refería al mismo chico que años atrás la había enamorado profundamente.

-¿Y has pensado en lo del estreno de la obra? – Preguntó Annie incómoda, no quería arruinar la felicidad de su amiga pero sabía que al regresar a Chicago el actor volvería a buscarla una vez más.

-No he querido pensar en ello, estoy tan concentrada en la fiesta de compromiso que no quiero que nada empañe mi felicidad.

-Tienes razón Candy, lo siento. – Dijo Annie apenada por haber recordado a su amiga ese detalle.

-Pues la fiesta ya es mañana. – Dijo Patty traiéndolas de vuelta a la realidad de la futura novia.

-Es cierto Candy ¿No estás emocionada? – preguntaba Annie, con emoción en su rostro recordando el día que ella había anunciado su compromiso.

-¡Me parece un sueño! ¡Soy tan feliz! – Dijo Candy muy contenta mientras las dos chicas la veían feliz y la abrazaban rodeándola compartiendo su dicha.

-¡Ojalá Stear me propusiera matrimonio! – Decía Patty suspirando al ver a sus dos amigas lucir ambas su anillo de compromiso. Suspiro un poco triste al decirlo.

-No te preocupes Patty, ya verás que pronto el bobo de mi primo te lo pedirá. – Le dijo Candy entusiasmada.

-No lo creo Candy ni siquiera me ha pedido que sea su novia de nuevo. – Decía desanimada.

-¿Cómo no son novios? – Preguntó Candy sorprendida. Patty negó cabizbaja.

-No... la última vez que lo vi rompió relación conmigo y me dijo que era libre de elegir. – Decía con pesar.

-Pero yo los he visto… -Dijo Annie poniéndose de todos los colores al haber descubierto que en más de una ocasión los había visto muy acaramelados platicando y dándose sus besitos.

-Ya lo sé. - Decía Patty avergonzada.

Ninguna de las chicas se había dado cuenta que los tres Andrew ya estaban detrás de ellas mientras ellas estaban de espaldas al rancho, viendo Archie y Anthony a Stear con cara de desaprobación al escuchar que aún no volvía a pedirle que fuera su novia. Entre los dos se lo llevaron detrás de la pequeña iglesia que estaba en el hogar y lo acorralaban a preguntas.

-¿¡Cómo es posible que no hayas pedido a Patty que sea tu novia!? – Decía molesto Archie. - ¡Dijiste que lo harías!

-¡Ya sé! Pero creí que cuando la besé de nuevo ya había quedado claro entre nosotros que volvíamos a ser novios. – Decía nervioso y más al comprobar que ella no estaba aún segura de lo que había entre ellos dos.

-Pues acabas de escuchar que no es así. – Le decía Anthony también en un tono no muy contento que digamos.

-Lo siento, hablaré con ella, se los prometo y también le pediré que sea mi esposa. – Les decía ilusionado

-Creo que primero tendrás que esperar que te acepte como su novio de vuelta.

-Eso no será problema Tonny, Patty está muy enamorada de este bobo. – Decía Archie simulando darle un zape mientras Anthony se reía.

-Eso es verdad. – Decía Anthony seguro de los sentimientos de su futura prima, había notado lo transparente que era la muchacha.

Después del breve correctivo que ambos muchachos habían dado a Stear llegaron con sus respectivas damas. Sonriendo una vez más Anthony de ver a Candy, con esa sonrisa soñadora y Candy lo miraba con ese brillo tan especial que se formaba en sus ojos al verlo.

-Buenas tardes chicas. – Dijo Stear un poco apenado recordando la situación en la que había caído con su hermano y su primo. – Patty querida ¿Podemos hablar un momento? – Le dijo sin poder evitar el sonrojo que le salía de su rostro. Patty asintió y tomó la mano que Stear le extendía en ese momento, llevándola a lo alto de la colina de Ponny para poder hablar sin ser interrumpidos.

Anthony y Archie lo miraban complacidos mientras sus novias los veían a ellos preguntándose que se traía entre manos aquel inventor.

-¿Ustedes saben de qué quiere hablar Stear? – Preguntó Candy curiosa volteando a ver a ambos chicos.

-No tenemos ni idea. – Dijo Archie ante la mirada inconforme de Candy quien conocía bien a ambos muchachos y se imaginaba que estaban perfectamente bien enterados de lo que Stear haría.

* * *

Mientras tanto Stear caminaba con Patty enseguida de ella, no se animaba a tomarle la mano después de lo que había escuchado, cuando regresó de la guerra volvió más decidido de tomar lo que por amor le correspondía, abrazaba con mayor confianza a Patty, le tomaba de la mano e incluso la había besado por primera vez en el primer atardecer que pasaron juntos, había decidido no volver a desperdiciar más tiempo y aprovecharía cada minuto que tenía con Patricia porque se había dado cuenta de lo frágil que era la vida.

-Tú dirás Stear. –Le dijo Patty una vez que llegaron a la cima de la colina, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, provocando sorpresa en el rostro del muchacho que la miraba como si no tuviera idea que estaban haciendo en ese lugar.

Stear le dio la espalda y ella se sintió confundida, no había pensado en la posibilidad de que él la rechazara ya que desde que había vuelto a verlo se portaba mucho más romántico con ella y aunque no le había pedido ser su novia de nuevo, la trataba incluso como si fuera su prometida.

-Patricia, yo quiero pedirte una disculpa. – Le decía ante la sorpresa de la chica, mientras seguía viendo hacia el horizonte.

-¿Una disculpa? – Pregunto con el corazón comenzando a acelerar su ritmo. - ¿Por qué una disculpa? – Pregunto confundida. - ¿Acaso tú…? – Tenía miedo de completar esa pregunta.

-No debí suponer que aún eras mi novia. – Patty lo miraba aún más confundida, acababa de tocar el tema con las muchachas, ¿Será que él habría escuchado algo? – Desde que salí de ese infierno me di cuenta que la vida es muy frágil y pensé que había desaprovechado cada uno de los minutos que había pasado a tu lado, en más de una ocasión llegué a pensar que no volvería a verte y mis pensamientos siempre me llevaban a lo mismo. – Le decía sincero con el corazón el mano, pero sin verla aun directamente a los ojos.

-Yo también siempre temía el no volverte a ver. – Le decía Patty acercándose a él para tocar su hombro, sin embargo no se animó a hacerlo, quería saber qué era lo que tenía que decirle.

-Mi pensamiento siempre era el mismo, la hubiera besado más, la hubiera abrazado más, le hubiera demostrado de una y de mil formas que ella es y siempre será el amor de mi vida. – Patty sintió que le cortaron la respiración de golpe al escuchar esa confesión que siempre había anhelado escuchar, Stear siempre la abrazaba y la tomaba de la mano, sin embargo los besos que le daba a escondidas eran rápidos y con vergüenza, sintiéndolos ella misma un poco forzados al desear que fueran un poco más apasionados, como el de toda pareja de enamorados. – Porque es así, Patty querida, tú eres el amor de mi vida. – Le decía enamorado ahora sí viéndola a los ojos, se había girado para ver sus bellos ojos a través de esos cristales los cuales le impedían ver la belleza de los mismos por el reflejo que la luz provocaba en ellos, se los quitó y los guardó en la solapa de su camisa. Patricia lo miraba encandilada escuchando atenta sus palabras sin querer interrumpirlo para que continuara con esa dulce melodía que salía de sus labios. – Siempre lo supe, pero el temor a que te sintieras ofendida me hizo actuar prudente y hasta un tanto frío contigo, sin embargo al ver que mis amigos morían uno tras otro, todos teníamos el mismo pensamiento "deseo besar una vez más a mi novia hasta que me duelan los labios". – Decía el guapo inventor. Observando una vez más esa boca que nunca le había negado ninguno de los besos que le había propinado.

-Stear… - Le decía apenas, no podía hablar las palabras de su amado le daban vueltas por la cabeza sintiéndose inmensamente dichosa.

-Te amo Patty, me fui amándote a esa guerra infernal, luché amándote y recordándote a cada instante y regreso a ti amándote más que nunca. – Las lágrimas de Patricia seguían su curso mientras él seguía contemplándola encontrando en sus ojos ese amor que solo ella tenía para darle, no era ese amor que un día había buscado en los ojos de Candy, ese amor era un amor diferente, más maduro, ya no era el amor adolescente de cuando se conocieron, era el amor de una mujer que se desvive por su hombre y ese era el amor que Patty demostraba en los ojos a Stear. El amor que solo una mujer podía darle a un hombre era ese amor el que ella le proporcionaba a él.

-Yo también te amo Stear. – Le decía enamorada, sin dejar de llorar de la felicidad que le embargaba el alma.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? – Preguntó por fin nuevamente, él no había creído necesario el formular esa pregunta nuevamente, había dado por hecho que aquel beso con el cual habían terminado aquella tarde era más que suficiente para hacerlo ver, sin embargo el corazón de una mujer no es igual que el de los hombres y lo que para ellos es una confirmación para ellas es tal vez un quizás.

-Sí, Stear, si quiero ser tu novia. –Le dijo feliz aferrándose a su cuello ofreciendo sus labios una vez más para que los tomara libremente y sin contemplaciones, aceptándolos el chico con emoción y con la pasión contenida por tantos años, demostrándole con ese beso que sí la deseaba, que sí la veía como mujer, que no solo era una niña buscando jugar a los novios, la tomó entre sus brazos aferrándola a su cuerpo por la cintura al mismo tiempo que lo hacía con sus labios, mientras ella se aferraba de puntitas a su cuello disfrutando de ese contacto tan pasional que se había desatado entre sus bocas, despertando sentimientos que jamás habían pensado que podrían sentir.

* * *

A lo lejos una pareja de rubios los veían complacidos, felices de que por fin hayan aclarado sus diferencias y de que por fin demostraran sin miedos ese amor que se profesaban con las miradas.

-Veo que ya está todo arreglado. – Decía Anthony mirando a Candy quien se encontraba sentada junto a él.

-Tú sabías de lo que hablarían ¿Verdad? – Le dijo viéndolo a los ojos esperando su respuesta.

-Escuchamos cuando Patricia les decía que Stear no le había pedido ser su novia. – Dijo delatándose ante la mirada divertida de Candy, esperando que él continuara lo que tenía que decir. – Y digamos que le dimos un pequeño correctivo. – Dijo Anthony sonriendo con travesura al ver a su novia.

-Me alegra verlos así, Patty es una chica muy especial. – Le decía apegándose a su pecho.

-Lo sé mi vida, me alegra mucho que mis primos por fin hayan superado ese enamoramiento que tenían por ti. – Le dijo abrazándola por la cintura aferrándola a su cuerpo como reclamándola suya.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. – Dijo Candy lanzando un suspiro. – Ellos son el uno para el otro, así como Archie y Annie también son el uno para el otro.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo amor. – Dijo Anthony quien volteaba a ver también a su otro primo y veía que estaba en la misma situación que Stear, besando a su prometida con verdadera pasión. Sonrió satisfecho y recordó a su otro hermano quien estaba bastante desilusionado lanzando un suspiro. – Ellos son almas gemelas, como tú y como yo.

-¿Nosotros somos almas gemelas? – Preguntó Candy con una sonrisa divertida al verlo a los ojos y acercar sus labios a de él.

-¿Tienes dudas? – Le preguntó siguiéndole el juego a la rubia. Ella negó en el acto, abrazándolo por el cuello, ladeando su rostro y cerrando sus ojos para recibir aquel contacto que tanto le gustaba sentir sobre sus labios.

-Tú y yo fuimos almas gemelas desde siempre mi amor. – Le dijo cerrando por fin esa distancia, tomando Anthony lo que por amor le correspondía, los labios de su pecosa, besándolos con dulzura, lentamente, con ternura y a la misma vez con una pasión que solo ellos sabían experimentar en sus jóvenes cuerpos.

Las tres parejas en diferentes lugares se demostraban con ansias su amor, disfrutando cada chico los besos que les eran otorgados con infinito amor.

Continuará…

Quiero aclarar que este capítulo tiene el título en inglés (cosa que yo nunca había hecho) porque en español la palabra SOULMATES son dos palabras "Alma gemela" y como habrán notado siempre utilizo solo una palabra para el título, así que me permití usar esta para describir lo que son las parejas que hay en la historia aunque una por ahí tiene problemillas por lo caprichosa que es la dama y lo mulo que es el caballero jajajaja.

Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo, a mí me gusto escribirlo. Les deseo de todo corazón que estén muy bien, sanas y protegidas en sus hogares. Les mando un fuerte abrazo y mis bendiciones.

Saludos.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola bellas damas, aquí les dejo uno más, espero sea de su agrado. Muchas gracias por los comentarios que hacen de la historia, me alegra saber que les gusta, cuídense mucho por favor. Los personajes no me corresponden, lo hago sin fines de lucro y es solo para personas mayores de edad. COMENZAMOS.**

**EL HOMBRE QUE MÁS TE AMÓ**

**_"Te _invito_ a celebrar a mi lado el nacimiento de nuestra historia, a celebrar la alegría que nuestros corazones despiden, te invito a celebrar la vida que comenzaremos juntos. Brindemos por lo que fue, por lo que está y por lo que vendrá, la vida es una fiesta que merece la pena celebrar cada día a tu lado"._**

**CELEBRACIÓN**

**CAPITULO XXII**

Candy se levantó muy de mañana emocionada por la celebración que se llevaría a cabo aquella tarde, sus amigas aún dormían cada una en sus respectivas camas, las observó a cada una de ellas y a pesar del cansancio que sentía se levantó para comenzar su día.

-Buenos días señorita Ponny, hermana María. – Saludo con una flojera que ya era característica en ella, sin embargo aquel día era combinado con el cansancio que sentía su cuerpo.

-Buenos días Candy, me parece que ya se te está haciendo una costumbre levantarte temprano. – Le dijo la señorita Ponny al verla sentada en la mesa con los ojos cerrados. - ¿Por qué no intentas dormir un poco más? Se nota que estás cansada aún, Tonny no vendrá hasta más tarde. – Dijo para animarla a que se retirara a descansar.

-Ya no tengo sueño señorita Ponny. – Le decía sin abrir los ojos. - Sin embargo me siento cansada.

-Es que no paras Candy, ayer te la pasaste todo el día jugando con los niños, por la tarde ayudaste a las muchachas en la cocina, y después estuviste con Tonny platicando hasta tarde ¿Cómo no vas a sentir cansancio? – Decía la hermana María quien siempre estaba atenta a los movimientos de Candy. – Y eso es solo de un día.

-Tiene razón hermana María, creo que ya no estoy para andar correteando con los niños. – Dijo con flojera.

-¿Tienes hambre? – Preguntó la señorita Ponny, quien era la que preparaba el desayuno para todos. Candy negó.

-¿Te encuentras bien Candy? – Preguntó la hermana María.

-Sí, solo que aún no tengo hambre, creo que me cayó mal la cena de anoche. – Dijo la rubia.

-Te dije que si comías sopa de col no te haría muy bien, ya era muy noche. – Le reprochó la reverenda.

-Tenía ganas de comerla. – Dijo en su defensa. La religiosa se acercó a ella para tocar su frente y verificar si no tenía fiebre.

-Tienes la temperatura un poco alta. – Le dijo la hermana María. – Ve y recuéstate otro poco por favor. – Le dijo como una orden.

-Pero no tengo sueño, además me siento bien. – Decía un poco necia.

-Si no te recuestas un poco por la tarde no estarás bien para la cena de compromiso. – Le dijo para convencerla de irse a recostar, sin querer hacer mucho caso terminó por regresarse a su cuarto otro rato, total eran las seis de la mañana y todavía faltaban más de doce horas para su cena de compromiso.

Annie y Patty ya se habían levantado mientras observaban que la rubia iba de regreso a la habitación.

-¿Sucede algo Candy? –Preguntó Patricia al verla que iba de regreso.

-La hermana María dice que tengo la temperatura un poco alta, así que voy a recostarme otro rato para estar bien para esa noche.

-Te dije que la sopa de col era muy pesada para cenar Candy. – La reprendió Annie.

-¿¡No entienden que se me antojó!? – Dijo Candy insistente en ese punto. Las chicas ya no dijeron nada solo la acompañaron para que se recostara y salieron a desayunar junto con las dos mujeres.

Candy se recostó otro rato más quedándose dormida una hora más.

Tonny llegaba al hogar de Ponny con ganas de desayunar con su pecosa, al entrar se le hizo extraño no encontrarla como siempre ayudando a sus madres en la cocina, desde que se habían hecho novios ese era su ritual diario, desayunaban juntos y por la tarde cenaban juntos.

-Buenos días. – Saludó con su hermosa sonrisa a las mujeres que estaban en aquella humilde cocina.

-Buenos días Tonny. – Respondieron todas casi al mismo tiempo y veían como Anthony buscaba a alguien más dentro del cuarto.

-Si buscas a Candy no está. – Dijo Annie al ver que el rubio no se atrevía mucho a preguntar.

-¿Sigue dormida? – Preguntó extrañado. Annie asintió.

-Lo que sucede es que Candy tiene un poco elevada la temperatura, le digo que no debió cenar sopa de repollo tan tarde. – Dijo la señorita Ponny.

-Tonny también cenó lo mismo. – Dijo Patty quien había recordado que Anthony y Candy habían dicho que tenían ganas de cenar lo mismo. -¿Tú no te sientes mal?

-No. – Dijo Anthony tranquilo. – Pero tienen razón es muy pesada de digerir. – Dijo sintiéndose mal por no pensar que tal vez a su novia le haría daño cenarla, para él era algo muy normal ya estaba acostumbrado, pero sabía que la rubia cenaba más ligero. - ¿Puedo pasar a verla? – Le preguntó directamente a la señorita Ponny para obtener su permiso.

-Adelante Tonny. – Le dijo la buena mujer al muchacho. – Tal vez ya se siente mejor. - Anthony se dirigió al cuarto de la rubia, tocó la puerta solo por educación, sin embargo al no obtener respuesta abrió con cuidado la puerta y se adentró a la habitación, una hermosa imagen apareció ante sus ojos. Candy se encontraba dormida con sus rizos alborotados a través de la almohada, su rostro tenía una paz y una tranquilidad que la hacían parecer un ángel dormido. Se sentó con mucho cuidado cerca de ella para observarla con detenimiento. Observó su respiración en silencio y veía como su pecho subía y bajaba con total calma.

-Hasta dormida te ves hermosa, mi amor. – Susurró para no despertarla. Pasó buen rato observándola dormir, sin tener necesidad de despertarla, podía pasarse horas y horas observándola simplemente dormir y no cansarse de ello, observaba sus labios tan bien definidos y rosados que lo invitaban a ser besados, sus largas y abundantes pestañas que adornaban ese par de bellos ojos y las cejas tan bien delineadas que los enmarcaban, observaba su perfil, esa nariz respingada que hacía juego con sus facciones y sus pecas, esas pecas que lo hacían perder la razón cuando las veía de cerca, era un chico verdaderamente enamorado. De pronto Candy comenzó a moverse en la cama y a buscar su cuerpo la manera de estirarse, sus ojos comenzaron a parpadear para poder abrirse una vez más y de pronto sintió su presencia.

-¡Anthony! – Dijo de golpe olvidándose por completo de su mote. -¿Tienes mucho aquí? – Preguntó sorprendida y apenada porque hubiera visto su mala posición para dormir. Anthony asintió.

-Tengo como media hora observándote en silencio. – Le dijo con una sonrisa tierna. Candy se llevó ambas manos a su rostro coloreándose de rojo. – No te apenes conmigo mi vida, hasta dormida eres la mujer más bella que han visto mis ojos. – Le dijo sentándose junto a ella en la cama. - ¿Cómo te sientes? – Le preguntó mientras con su mano le tocaba la frente de una manera muy delicada, cosa que hizo que Candy se pusiera un poco nerviosa.

-Me siento bien. – Dijo simplemente, viéndolo a los ojos buscando sus intenciones en ello.

-Estás un poco irritada, sin embargo no tienes fiebre. – Le dijo seguro.

-Yo no siento que tenga la temperatura elevada, yo me siento bien, lo único que le dije a la señorita Ponny que no tenía hambre y que me sentía muy cansada. – Fue lo único que dijo para defenderse ante su amado.

-¿Y aún sigues sin tener hambre? – Preguntó su príncipe.

-Ahora si tengo. –Dijo tímida.

-Bien vamos, yo tampoco he desayunado. – Le dijo tomando su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Candy se colocó sus botas y se levantó sintiendo de nuevo un mareo, sin embargo fue tan leve que Anthony no lo advirtió.

-_Debe ser el hambre que de repente me ha asaltado. – _Dijo Candy al sentir que sus tripas hacían una revolución en su estómago al reclamar alimento. Anthony volteó a verla divertido. – Perdón. – Dijo Candy apenada.

-No te preocupes amor, yo también muero de hambre. – Dijo el rubio para que no se sintiera apenada. Le dio un largo beso en sus labios antes de llegar a la cocina porque sabía bien que ya no tendría tiempo de hacerlo. El beso fue tan apasionado y húmedo que Candy quedó sin aliento. – Tenía tantas ganas de besarte mientras estabas dormida. – Le dijo en un susurro cerca de su boca. Candy le sonrió complacida.

Llegaron a la cocina nuevamente y las mujeres que los esperaban ahí ya comenzaban a impacientarse.

-Pensé que te habías dormido también tú Tonny. – Dijo la hermana María.

-Lo siento, lo que sucede que Candy aún dormía y me quedé a velar su sueño hasta que despertó. –Dijo explicando el porqué de su retraso.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor Candy? – Preguntó la señorita Ponny. Candy asintió. – Ya está listo el desayuno hija, puedes atender a Tonny. – Le dijo su madre.

-Gracias. – Dijo Candy y se dispuso a servir una porción de desayuno para su príncipe y otra para ella, sirvió un poco de jugo de naranja y leche para acompañarlo y un poco de pan.

-Gracias amor. – Le dijo tomando su mano para besarla como siempre lo hacía cuando lo atendía ella. Las demás los veían enternecidas porque era todo un espectáculo ver como Candy se desvivía por atenderlo y como Anthony se desvivía por agradecerle sus atenciones. -¿Ya desayunaron? – Preguntó un poco apenado porque no se había preocupado por las demás.

-No te preocupes Tonny, nosotras ya desayunamos. – Le dijo la señorita Ponny con una sonrisa.

Candy comenzó a desayunar con muchas ganas, y cuando Anthony iba a comenzar a desayunar sintió asco del desayuno.

-¿No tienes hambre amor? – Le preguntó Candy confundida al ver que no comenzaba a desayunar.

-Sí amor, no te preocupes. – Le dijo con una sonrisa aguantando las náuseas que le había provocado aquel delicioso desayuno, porque se veía delicioso ante sus ojos, pero no sabía por qué no tenía ganas de desayunar aquello que le había ofrecido su pecosa. Tomó un poco de jugo de naranja antes de comenzar a desayunar y la acidez del jugo lo ayudaron a pasarse el malestar, comenzando a desayunar sin mayor problema. Ambos terminaron casi al mismo tiempo. – Muchas gracias señorita Ponny, como siempre le quedó delicioso. – Le decía Tonny sincero a la señorita Ponny, ella siempre esperaba los cumplidos de Tonny quien era el único que siempre le agradecía de esa manera su desayuno.

-No hay de qué Tonny, ya sabes que aquí siempre serás bien recibido. – Le decía la buena mujer encantada con el muchacho y más porque sería pronto el esposo de su pequeña favorita. -¿Cómo sigue Tom? – Preguntó a Tonny por aquel muchacho que tenía días de no pararse a desayunar por el hogar, cosa que era sumamente extraña, pero lo hacía porque no quería que le preguntaran acerca de la mujer que lo había dejado. Anthony se sintió mal por tener que mentir de nuevo a aquellas mujeres, pero sabía que él no podía decir nada de lo que le ocurría a su hermano, aun así ellas fueran sus madres.

-Tom esta muy atareado con las labores del campo, dice que mientras yo ando de novio feliz y contento él tiene que avanzar lo que yo no hago. – Dijo para excusarlo, las mujeres sabían que no era del todo verdad lo que decía ya que Anthony siempre había sido responsable y nunca dejaba que nadie hiciera su trabajo, pero respetarían el silencio de su hijo y la fidelidad que aquel joven guardaba por su hermano.

-Lo entiendo. – Decía la señorita Ponny. – Pero dile que puede enfermarse por trabajar tanto. – Le dijo como recado para aquel testarudo que tenía también por hijo.

-No se preocupe señorita Ponny usted puede decírselo esta misma tarde. –Le dijo para recordarles que esa misma tarde sería el anuncio de compromiso de ellos.

-Tienes razón Tonny, tenemos que ponernos a trabajar. – Decía emocionada la buena mujer levantándose de pronto para poder tener todo listo a tiempo.

-Bueno bellas damas yo me retiro. – Dijo Anthony haciendo una reverencia a las mujeres presentes. Tomó la mano de Candy y la jaló hacía él para que lo acompañara a la salida. – Con permiso.

-Nos vemos más tarde Tonny. –Le dijo la hermana María mientras la señorita Ponny iba con prisa a buscar lo necesario para preparar la cena.

-Tranquilícese señorita Ponny que nosotras la ayudaremos. – Decían Annie y Patty quienes eran unas verdaderas maravillas en la cocina, Patty después de haberle dado a comer aquel tenedor a Stear había aprendido mucho de sus amigas, sobre todo de Annie, así que ahora estaba segura que el inventor no saldría herido o lastimado una vez más.

-No has querido hablarme de lo que sucede con Tom. – Le dijo Candy a Anthony una vez que ya estaban afuera.

-No puedo hacerlo mi vida. – Le dijo él acercándola por la cintura a su cuerpo. – Tom está sufriendo por alguien una vez más y no me corresponde a mí decirlo.

-Sabía que era por una mujer. – Dijo Candy. – Está bien no te voy a obligar a que hables de ello. – Le dijo rodeando su cuello y Anthony se sintió mejor de estarle ocultando la verdad a Candy. – Pero si te voy a obligar a que me des un beso antes de verte esta noche. – Le dijo traviesa, mientras Anthony sonreía complacido y volteaba a todos lados como buscando que nadie los viera por lo que iba a hacer. La tomó más firme de la cintura y con la otra mano acercó su rostro con una caricia por la mejilla y tomó sus labios lentamente, profundamente, buscando con su lengua invadir su boca y recorrerla toda, sus besos se mezclaban con su saliva la cual era el dulce más delicioso que ambos hubieran probado, ambos se abandonaban a esos besos apasionados mientras se concentraban en el sonido que hacían sus bocas al besarse, el beso cada vez era más intenso, más profundo y sus manos se sentían hirviendo en su cuerpo, Anthony sintió que la temperatura del cuerpo de Candy era cada vez mayor y eso le agradaba.

-Que beso tan intenso. – Dijo Patricia suspirando, quien los veía por la ventana junto a Annie.

-Sí. – Decía la otra chica también suspirando por aquel beso que se veía ambos estaban disfrutando bastante. – Archie nunca me ha besado con esa intensidad. – Dijo la chica rozando sus labios para recordar los besos de su amado, que si bien eran largos eran más recatados.

-A mí tampoco. – Decía patricia deseosa de tomar de la misma forma que Candy tenía agarrada a Tonny por la espalda, ya que ella lo acariciaba deleitándose con la fuerza de sus músculos.

Candy y Anthony seguían en aquella deliciosa muestra de su amor concentrados en lo que estaban haciendo, escuchando solo el sonido de aquellos besos, perdidos en su sabor y deleitándose uno al otro con esa maravillosa y cálida caricia, mientras las dos chicas los observaban con ganas de ser ellas las que estuvieran así en los brazos de sus respectivos novios.

-¿Qué tanto miran niñas? – Preguntó la hermana María al verlas tan concentradas en la ventana.

-¡Nada! – Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo que cerraban la cortina para evitar que retaran a Candy por esa demostración tan intensa de su amor.

-Bien, entonces vamos a la cocina para que ayuden a la señorita Ponny. – Dijo de nuevo esperando a que se quitaran de la ventana.

-Si hermana María. – Dijo Annie, quien era seguida por Patty para irse de inmediato a la cocina.

Candy y Anthony seguían con lo suyo mientras las chicas eran retadas por la hermana María. Anthony tomó con ambas manos el rostro de Candy y beso su frente antes de retirarse.

-Espero aguantar con ese beso hasta la noche. – Le dijo ya cuando iba un poco retirado de ella.

-Yo también espero lo mismo. – Le decía Candy enamorada, diciéndole adiós con su mano, cuando la hermana María se asomaba por la ventana y veía como Anthony ya iba lejos del hogar.

-¡Candy! – Le pegó un grito.

-¡Si hermana María! – Contestó Candy al momento.

-Ven a ayudar aquí niña que apenas hay tiempo. – Le dijo tranquila ya que no había visto los besos que se habían entregado aquel par de rubios.

-Ahora voy. – Contestó Candy enamorada.

Patty y Annie veían la cara de satisfacción de Candy y ambas querían preguntarle tantas cosas a la rubia, pero sabían que no iban a poder hacerlo en presencia de las otras dos damas. En cuanto quedaron solas se acercaron a Candy emocionadas.

-¡Candy! ¿¡Qué se siente que te besen así!? - Preguntó Annie curiosa, era la que más se animaba a preguntar porque Patty tenía miedo que la escucharan. Candy se sorprendió por la pregunta y se puso de mil colores al darse cuenta que los habían visto, a pesar de que ellos creían que no había nadie observándolos. - ¡Vamos Candy que te hemos visto! – Insistió la pelinegra al ver que Candy se ponía de mil colores.

-SSSHH – Le hizo una seña con su índice para indicarles que guardaran silencio. Las dos mujeres entraban a la cocina y recogían algunas cosas para volver a salir, sin reparar que las tres chicas hacían como que avanzaban en la preparación de la cena.

-¡Vamos Candy! – Se animó Patty a motivarla para que les dijera.

-¿A ustedes no las han besado sus novios? – Preguntó Candy defendiéndose ya sabía que ambas se daban su besos con sus novios.

-No de esa manera. – Dijo Patty avergonzada, mientras Annie bajaba la mirada igual de colorada que Patty.

-No de esa manera. – Dijo apenada. Candy se sorprendió porque pensaba que sus primos eran igual de apasionados que su amado Anthony, aunque tenía que reconocer que Anthony había pasado mucho tiempo fuera de los regímenes de los Andrew y tanto como Stear y Archie habían sido educados más tiempo por ellos. Recordó que cuando Anthony era un adolescente no se había atrevido a darle un solo beso en los labios, simplemente la había abrazado, tomado de la mano y besado en su mejilla dos veces y había sido muy rápido con un poco de temor, sin embargo siempre respetó sus labios a pesar de que ya le había confesado que se moría por hacerlo. Candy sonrió con su sonrisa de enamorada y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para cerrar los ojos y revivir la experiencia que había vivido con su príncipe, por supuesto que no les diría hasta donde habían llegado, sino ellas se enojarían con ella y de seguro la retarían, pero no podía evitar sentir la necesidad de volver a estar en los brazos del rubio, solo habían estado juntos dos veces y su cuerpo le exigía de nuevo ese contacto.

-Hay chicas, se siente maravilloso. – Dijo volteando los ojos hacia el techo mientras suspiraba enamorada, animándose a hablar un poco de lo que se sentía ser besada con esa intensidad. – Sientes que las piernas pierden su fuerza, que el corazón se acelera y que la temperatura de tu cuerpo se incrementa a cada movimiento, mientras que un montón de mariposas revolotean en tu interior.

-¡Candy! – Decían las chicas emocionadas y a la vez tímidas al escuchar lo que Candy decía.

-¿Ese es un beso francés? – Preguntaba una tímida Patty quien solo había escuchado en el colegio hablar de ellos, más nunca había experimentado uno.

-¿Beso francés? – Preguntó Candy dudosa. Patty asintió.

-Cuando estaba en el colegio las chicas decían que era uno de los besos más apasionados que existía. – Decía Patty con cuidado de que nadie la escuchara.

-¡Patty! – Decía Annie sorprendida.

-¿¡Qué!? Yo solo escuchaba lo que decían las otras chicas. – Decía completamente roja.

-¿Y cómo es ese? – Preguntó Candy, ya que ella solo se dejaba llevar por los labios y la pasión de su prometido.

-Pues yo no sé, solo escuché una vez que decían que se incluía la lengua en ese beso. – Decía bajando más la voz provocando que tanto Annie como Candy se acercaran más a ella. Candy se puso completamente roja recordando como su amado Anthony la besaba y le acariciaba sus labios y su boca con su lengua buscando fundirse con la de ella. Annie notó el color en el rostro de Candy.

-¿Es verdad Candy? – Preguntó Annie al ver el rostro de su amiga. Candy asintió.

-Pues yo no sé cómo se llama, pero les puedo asegurar que es maravilloso un beso así. – Les dijo una vez más suspirando y sentándose al mismo tiempo en la mesa para colocar su rostro entre sus manos. Ambas chicas suspiraron, no se habían dado cuenta del tipo de beso de Candy y su novio, solo habían visto que era muy apasionado y soñaban con que sus novios las tomaran así en sus brazos.

-Lástima que Archie no se anime. – Decía Annie decepcionada.

-Tampoco Stear se animaría. – Decía Patty igual que Annie.

-¿Y por qué ustedes no toman la iniciativa? – Preguntó Candy ante el asombro de las chicas.

-¡Candy! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? – Preguntó Annie sorprendida. - ¿Acaso tú…? – Preguntó con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Candy negó.

-No, no fue necesario. Tonny es muy apasionado, pero mis primos tienen otra educación y tal vez piensen que las ofenderían si las besan de ese modo.

-O no saben cómo hacerlo. – Dijo Patty.

-No tienen que saber Patty, simplemente te dejas llevar por lo que sientes por él. – Les decía a ambas chicas, ellas la escuchaban atentas, sin embargo sabían bien que no se animarían a besar así a su chico.

Siguieron con sus labores ese día sin hacer más comentarios al respecto, cada una sumida en sus propios pensamientos, Patricia se preguntaba si ella sería capaz de hacer eso con Stear y Annie estaba segura que ella no se animaría a hacerlo con Archie, mientras Candy seguía pensando en los besos y caricias que tanto añoraba volver a sentir de su rubio, efectivamente su temperatura se sentía un poco más elevada pero tenía que reconocer que no se sentía enferma.

-¿Ya está todo listo? – Preguntó la señorita Pony quien llegaba con el ánimo de comenzar a preparar la cena.

-Ya. – Dijeron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo.

-Bien, entonces vamos a comenzar. – Dijo la señorita Ponny al ver que las chicas estaban dispuestas a ayudarles, mientras la hermana María se hacía cargo de los demás niños, la señorita Ponny y las muchachas le ayudaban en la cocina una vez terminado de preparar todo solo quedaba esperar que estuviera listo para que Jhon pasara por la comida y se la llevaran al rancho de Tonny.

-Bien niñas, ahora es necesario que se arreglen ustedes, falta poco tiempo para que sea la cena.

En ese momento llegaban los protagonistas de los deseos de Annie y Patty, llegaban a ver si hacía falta algo y de paso ver un poco a sus novias.

-Buenas tardes señoritas. –Saludaron como todo unos caballeros.

-¡Archie!

-¡Stear! – Dijeron las chicas abalanzándose a los brazos de sus novios, gustosas de verlos.

-¡Vaya que buen recibimiento! – Decía Stear contento. – Creo que vendré más seguido sin avisar.

-¿Necesitan algo? – Pregunto Candy al verlos ahí.

-Nada Candy, solo quería saber si ustedes necesitaban algo.

-Muchas gracias jóvenes, todo está listo. – Dijo la señorita Ponny mientras se limpiaba las manos con una servilleta. – Solo falta que una hora más llegue Jhon por la comida y que estas niñas se arreglen. – Dijo de nuevo.

-¡Ah por cierto! – Dijo Archie refiriéndose a Candy. – Tonny me dijo que si podías arreglarte en el rancho Candy. – Dijo ante la mirada de confusión de las presentes.

-¿Sucede algo? –Preguntó la señorita Ponny.

-No, lo que sucede es que Tonny le tiene una sorpresa a Candy y es necesario que la vea antes de la cena de esta noche. – Dijo Archie.

-Entiendo. – Dijo la señorita Ponny. – Entonces ve para allá hija, así el baño queda libre de una menos. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Tonny me tiene una sorpresa? – Preguntaba Candy a sus primos. -¿Pero a qué hora? – Preguntaba confundida. Los chicos solo atinaron a levantar sus hombros en señal de que no sabían nada. -¿Ya llegó Tonny?

-No él llegará más tarde para arreglarse, primero tenía que hacer algunas vueltas del rancho. – Fue lo único que obtuvo de respuesta por parte de sus primos.

Se quedaron un rato más platicando y poco después se dirigieron al rancho de Tonny, Candy llegaba con sus primos y ellos le indicaban cuál era su habitación. La rubia sabía que tenía una habitación en el rancho, sabía que estaba frente a la de su amado, pero nunca había entrado a ella, no porque no tuviera curiosidad de hacerlo sino porque no se había presentado la oportunidad.

Entró al cuarto tímida, se sentía un poco extraña entrando a esa habitación, más cuando observó la decoración de aquella alcoba sus recuerdos volvieron a su mente transportándose a aquella hermosa habitación que tenía en Lakewood, Candy nunca se había enterado que aquella habitación que le había sido otorgada en Lakewood había sido elegida por Anthony y también había sido decorada por él mismo, por eso había podido hacer una réplica casi exacta de la misma incluido el acomodo de los muebles.

-¡Es hermosa! – Dijo Candy sorprendida.

-Sí, Anthony se esmeró en todo, nuestras habitaciones también son iguales que las de Lakewood. – Dijo Stear viendo a su prima.

-¿De verdad? – Ambos chicos asintieron.

-Yo tengo hasta un restirador donde realizaba mis inventos. – Dijo Stear emocionado. Candy lo veía sorprendida, era maravilloso darse cuenta del amor que guardaba Anthony en su corazón.

-Bueno gatita, te dejamos para que te comiences a alistar. – Ambos chicos se retiraron a sus habitaciones y dejaron a la rubia que comenzara su arreglo, mientras ellos se dedicaban a hacer lo mismo.

Candy en ese momento sintió hambre viendo que era ya muy tarde y no había vuelto a probar alimento, se había mantenido ocupada con las muchachas platicando y con la elaboración de la comida. Se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un emparedado, buscando pan, salami y una gran variedad de carnes frías que sabía que había en el lugar, recordaba que cuando había estado en aquella cocina había visto de todo. Rápidamente encontró lo necesario y se llevó el emparedado a su habitación, quitándose las botas para descansar sus pies y acercándose a la cama de pronto vio que había una caja envuelta como regalo. Se acercó a ella y pudo ver que estaba un sobre encima de ella.

-"_Espero que sea de tu agrado, lo elegí para ti en uno de los tantos viajes que he hecho en estos años. Te amo princesa, siempre tuyo Anthony"._

Candy sonrió al pensar que su amado siempre la había llevado en sus pensamientos y que hasta le había comprado ropa en sus viajes. Sonrió con dulzura y abrió el regalo antes de comerse su delicioso emparedado.

Abrió la caja lentamente y sacó un hermoso vestido de seda color rosa pálido, era largo hasta media espinilla y tenía el escote de hombros caídos, sin mangas, en el centro del mismo lo adornaba un discreto moño de la misma tela, era hermoso y verdaderamente de buen gusto, dentro de la caja había otras dos cajas más una más pequeña que la otra y debajo del vestido estaba la ropa interior, un corsé, las pantys bombachas de le época, un fondo, medias y un liguero para sujetarlas, Candy se sonrojó al ver lo femenino de las prendas, una de las cajas llevaba unos zapatos de tacón alto que hacían juego con el vestido y la caja más pequeña era la joyería para el atuendo. Candy estaba sorprendida con el buen gusto y el buen ojo de Anthony de saber sus medidas, no sabía que Tom lo tenía bien informado de todo eso, además él siempre estaba al pendiente de ella cuando iba al hogar y los buenos consejos recibidos un día de Archie habían logrado que él no se equivocara en la talla.

De pronto recordó que su cuerpo le pedía alimento al escuchar un ruido nuevamente provenir de él. Se sentó en la salita que adornaba el lugar para no ensuciar su atuendo, se comió el emparedado rápidamente pensando que era el más delicioso que se había comido en su vida.

Una vez que terminó de comerlo se metió al baño de la habitación fascinada de nueva cuenta por la semejanza del que había tenido, se sintió en confianza y se dio un baño con mucha tranquilidad y cuidado de todas formas tenía tiempo de realizarlo, al salir de la tina supo dónde estaría la bata de baño y las toallas sin dudarlo y efectivamente todo estaba en el lugar donde ella lo había predicho.

Anthony llegaba sin que ella se diera cuenta, todo el día se la había pasado fuera del rancho dando vueltas para esa noche, Jhon ya había llevado la comida y la señora Romina se encargaba de preparar la mesa para los invitados, así como una mesa más pequeña para todos los niños del hogar. Todo estaba prácticamente listo.

-Hola muchachos. – Decía Anthony al llegar. - ¿Ya está todo listo? – Preguntaba mientras observaba el salón completamente decorado y el comedor listo para recibir a los invitados.

-Juzga por ti mismo. – Le dijo Archie sintiéndose orgulloso por cómo había dejado el lugar.

-Gracias muchachos, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ustedes.

-Y nosotros sin las rosas, lo bueno que tienes bastantes. – Le dijo Stear provocando la risa de los tres.

-¿Y Candy? – Preguntó ilusionado al nombrar a su chica.

-Está en su habitación justo como querías. – Le contestó Archie.

-Muy bien entonces iré a cambiarme. – Dijo dando unas palmadas en las espaldas de sus primos mientras se dirigía emocionado a su habitación.

-Nosotros haremos lo mismo. – Decían mientras iban a sus respectivos cuartos.

Anthony observaba el traje que usaría esa noche, era uno completamente diferente al que venía usando los últimos seis años, tenía tanto tiempo que no usaba un traje así que hasta sintió nostalgia por su antigua vida, sin embargo la felicidad que lo embargaba no haría que nada la empañara.

Candy comenzaba a vestirse colocando primero las pantys y después el corsé ajustándolo con mucho cuidado, la ventaja que ese se ajustaba por el frente y no necesitaba quien le ayudara a hacerlo, de pronto vio que sus pechos se veían un poco más abultados al terminar de ponérselo.

-Debo haberlo ajustado de más. – Se decía a sí misma mientras trataba de acomodarlos sin éxito alguno, se veían más grandes, siguió arreglándose sin darle importancia a la talla de sus senos, se colocó el liguero ajustando las medias y después los zapatos tipo María Antonieta, le parecían tan hermosos, estaban forrados con la misma tela del vestido haciendo que hicieran el juego perfecto. Al frente de ellos los adornaba una pequeña mariposa que los hacía ver más coquetos, se los calzó y se miró al espejo, se sentía atractiva en ese atuendo y sonreía al pensar la cara que pondría el rubio si la viera vestida así.

Se colocó el vestido encima de todo lo que llevaba, poniéndose antes el fondo para ampliar un poco más la falda la cual consistía de varias capas de tela entre holanes y encajes de seda. Su cabello caía suelto a los lados y no se decidía cómo peinarse, siempre se le había complicado mucho esa tarea optando siempre por sus dos coletas y cuando volvió a ver a Anthony se había decidido por recoger su cabello en una cola alta, mientras los rizos se le caían a los lados de su rostro. No tenía idea alguna de cómo peinarse esa vez, era un día muy especial y tenía que hacerse un peinado igual de especial sobre todo uno para usar esa peineta que le había regalado su príncipe.

Su cabeza no le daba para más y el reloj seguía avanzando pronto llegaría la hora de la cena y ella seguía en las mismas. Optó por hacerse una trenza de cinco nudos y en el nacimiento de esta colocó aquella hermosa peineta, se acomodó los rizos que caían al lado de su rostro con mucho cuidado, buscando la manera que lucieran peinados y en su lugar, la ventaja de tener mucho cabello, largo y rizado era que no se apreciaba bien si estaba mal peinada. Se colocó los pendientes y el delicado collar que hacía conjunto con el brazalete y cuando terminó de sacar todo lo de la caja observó que había una pequeña bolsa atada con un listón que no había reparado en ella, dentro de la bolsita al deshacer el moño encontró unos cosméticos que le ayudarían a complementar su atuendo, era un brillo labial, un delineador de ojos, maquillaje, rubor y un rímel, se sintió sorprendida por todo los detalles que había pensado su novio.

Se comenzó a maquillar con mucho cuidado para no cargarse mucho de pintura, le gustaba su rostro al natural sin embargo darle un poco de color no le vendría mal, se pintó las mejillas con sumo cuidado no queriendo abusar del rubor, un poco de rímel, se delineó los ojos con mucho cuidado porque nunca lo había hecho y se pintó los labios con aquel brillo que solo daba eso, brillo a su boca. Una vez al haber terminado de arreglarse escucho que tocaban la puerta.

-Adelante. – Dijo feliz con los resultados.

-¡Candy! ¡Te ves hermosa! – Eran sus amigas quienes entraban para avisarle que ya habían llegado todos los invitados.

-¡Gracias ustedes también! – Decía Candy.

-¿Se puede? – Preguntó Anthony quien estaba ansioso por ver a su novia.

-Tu prometido también se ve muy guapo. – Dijo Patty por lo bajito, haciendo reír a Annie y a Candy en el momento que Anthony entraba por ella.

-Adelante amor. – Le dijo Candy para que entrara con confianza, quedándose el rubio de pie observando detenidamente la imagen de su pecosa. Recorría con su mirada el cuerpo de ella, siendo observado por las chicas, quienes optaron por salir para no interrumpir a la joven pareja. - ¿Cómo me veo? – Preguntó con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la reacción de su prometido, el cual no podía ni hablar de lo hermosa que la veía, Candy también observaba lo guapo que se veía su novio y recordaba su primer baile en Lakewood, recordaba lo elegante que estaba aquella noche y se sentía feliz de verlo una vez más así, su traje era de un tono gris satinado, su camisa era del mismo color que el vestido de ella y la corbata era a rayas blancas satinadas con gris. Simplemente impecable.

-Eres la misma imagen de la perfección mi vida. – Le dijo acercándose a ella enamorado.

-Tu también te ves muy guapo mi príncipe. – Le dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Ambos chicos salieron de la habitación de Candy tomados de la mano mientras se observaban uno al otro sin perder detalle.

-¡Vaya hasta que aparecen! – Dijo Tom cuando vio a sus hermanos. – Eran los únicos que faltaban.

-Casi todos. – Dijo Anthony, al ver a Candy le guiñó un ojo sin comprender ella a quien esperaba.

-¿Esperas a alguien más? – Preguntó Candy, Anthony asintió. – Una sorpresa para ti amor. – Le dijo dándole un beso en su mejilla.

-¿Otra? -Preguntó sorprendida y su amado asentía.

Candy observaba a cada uno de los invitados dedicándoles una sonrisa de agradecimiento a cada uno de ellos, veía a la señorita Ponny, la hermana María, Tom, Stear, Archie, Annie, Patty, Jhon, Dayanna, Jimmy, el señor Cartwright, el señor March, la señora Romina y su esposo, así como los pequeños del hogar y se preguntaba quien más podría llegar. En eso tocaron la puerta, dirigiéndose la señora Romina a abrir la puerta.

-Buenas noches. – Saludo amable, cediendo el paso al par de personas que ingresaban a la mansión. – Adelante.

-¡Albert! ¡George! – Dijo Candy emocionada de verlos llegar.

-¿Creías que celebraríamos nuestro compromiso sin el permiso de tu padre? – Le dijo Anthony al oído mientras Candy lo abrazaba feliz por la sorpresa.

Continuará…

Bueno hasta aquí la celebración espero que les haya gustado mucho y si no de todas formas espero sus comentarios jajajaja

Bendiciones y saludos para todas!

Cuídense mucho por favor y lávense bien las manos.


	23. Chapter 23

**EL HOMBRE QUE MÁS TE AMÓ**

"_**Brindo por la felicidad que la vida nos depara, brindo por la alegría que mi cuerpo reclama, brindo por tu mirada que añoraba mi presencia, brindo por la melodía que tocan nuestros cuerpos. Salud por ti, por mí, por nosotros, por nuestros hijos".**_

**SALUD**

**CAPÍTULO XXIII**

-¡Gracias amor! – Dijo Candy besando de pronto la mejilla de Anthony. – ¡Te amo tanto! – Le dijo antes de acercarse a Albert para saludarlo. – Bienvenido Albert. – Dijo abrazando con cariño a su "padre" mientras Albert correspondía a su abrazo. – George. – Le dijo con el mismo cariño a aquel hombre que la había cuidado también a lo largo de su vida.

-Hola pequeña, me da gusto volver a verte. – Respondió Albert a su pupila. George le besaba la mano en señal de respeto. Anthony se sentía un poco incómodo con la relación de su prometida con su tío, recordaba que aquel hombre frente a él era su príncipe de la colina, sin embargo ese sentimiento se esfumó en cuanto él volvió a verlo a los ojos y avanzó hacia él.

-Gracias por invitarnos Tonny. – Le dio mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, con su mirada llena de amor hacia su sobrino, tenía ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que lo había extrañado mucho y que se sentía inmensamente feliz de que estuviera de nuevo a su lado, sin embargo tuvo que aguantarse un poco por la presencia de los demás invitados. Extendió su mano para saludar a su anfitrión y Anthony sintió las ansias de su tío de abrazarlo, sintiendo él la misma necesidad, sin pensarlo mucho abrazó a aquel hombre que en su infancia había sido muy importante para él. Albert se sorprendió, sin embargo recibió aquel abrazo gustoso y tratando de controlar ambos las lágrimas. Los Cornwell estaban igual que ellos aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-No tiene que agradecer, señor Andrew. – Respondió con respeto, como si realmente se tratara de una persona ajena a él, sin embargo sus palabras demostraban lo contrario. – Es usted bienvenido a esta que es también su casa. – Le dijo amable con una sonrisa, la cual fue de inmediato correspondida.

-Una hermosa casa. – Le dijo al observar detenidamente el lugar.

-Por favor pasen. – Dijo Candy actuando ahora como la anfitriona del lugar.

Todos se dispusieron a entrar al comedor y Anthony le decía a Candy que ella dispusiera los lugares, eligiendo Candy sentarse al lado derecho de su amado, posicionó a Albert del lado izquierdo de él y a los demás uno a otro frente a su pareja, quedaban dos asientos libres, sin embargo eso no importaba para nadie, los niños se habían sentado en la mesa tranquilos y contentos porque iban a cenar tarde, morían de hambre.

Comenzaron a degustar la comida y Candy empezó a hacer a un lado las zanahorias, en ese momento no le apetecía comerlas, Anthony hacía lo mismo y Albert observaba curioso esta acción en ambos, él sabía perfectamente que a Candy le encantaban todas las verduras y que a su sobrino era la una de las que menos le gustaba, sin embargo pasó por alto aquella acción y continuó cenando sin problema.

-Todo estuvo delicioso. – Decía Albert a sus anfitriones.

-Todo ha sido preparado por estas hermosas damas. – Contestaba Anthony al tomar de la mano a Candy y señalar a las novias de los chicos y la señorita Ponny.

-Las felicito, les ha quedado delicioso. –Dijo nuevamente. – Veo que has mejorado mucho en tus habilidades culinarias Candy. – Le dijo Albert provocando que Candy se pusiera de todos colores apenada al recordar todo el desastre que hacía cuando vivían en el departamento.

Los demás invitados comenzaron a elogiar de la misma forma la cena que se les había ofrecido y entre pláticas y charla escuchaban lo que decía el patriarca de los Andrew al dirigirse a los futuros novios.

Anthony se levantó de la mesa tomando de la mano a Candy para comenzar el discurso de pedirle a Albert formalmente la mano de Candy.

-Señor Andrew. – Decía con respeto. – Quiero agradecer que se haya tomado el tiempo de venir a celebrar con nosotros nuestro compromiso, aprovechando su presencia para solicitar formalmente una vez más la mano de su protegida Candis White Andrew. – Decía Anthony seguro de sus palabras, esperando atento la respuesta de su tío. – La cual tengo intenciones de llevar al altar dentro de dos meses. – Dijo anunciando de una vez sus planes. Albert se sorprendió con lo ansioso que estaba su sobrino de casarse con Candy, ninguno sabía por qué la prisa, sin embargo pensaban que era por el tiempo que llevaban separados.

-¿Dos meses? – Preguntó Albert sorprendido, él tenía que arreglar primero la situación de su sobrino para que pudiera unirse en matrimonio con su verdadero nombre. - ¿No les parece que es demasiado rápido? – Preguntó confuso.

-Ya es demasiado tiempo el que hemos estado separados. – Contestó Anthony a su tío mirándolo a los ojos, nadie más entendió esa mirada, solo ellos dos.

-¿Estás de acuerdo Candy? – Preguntó a la rubia quien lo veía con una sonrisa en los labios feliz y enamorada de su príncipe de las rosas.

-Estoy de acuerdo Albert. – Dijo Candy feliz.

-Bien, si ambos están de acuerdo, yo no tengo porque oponerme. Tienen mi autorización para contraer matrimonio dentro de dos meses. – Le dijo con una sonrisa sincera a ambos chicos.

Stear se levantó de la mesa feliz levantando su copa, uniéndola a la de sus primos y brindando por los dos chicos.

-¡Por Candy y Tonny! –Dijo feliz. - ¡Salud!

-¡Salud! – Dijeron los presentes quienes se habían limitado a ver y escuchar como hablaban aquel par de rubios que los ojos de los que no sabían que sucedía eran tremendamente parecidos.

La señorita Ponny y la hermana María fueron las primeras en retirarse ya que los niños comenzaban a dormirse y sería muy difícil trasladarlos a todos, sin embargo el señor March se ofreció a llevarlos en la carreta que Anthony le había regalado, aceptando las dos mujeres porque no podrían solas con tanto chiquillo.

-Muchas gracias señor March. – Dijo Anthony al buen hombre por haberse ofrecido a llevar a los niños al hogar.

-Al contrario Tonny, gracias a ti por haberme regalado la carreta es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Poco a poco los invitados fueron retirándose y los caballeros acompañaban a sus respectivas chicas a su hogar.

-Me imagino que te quedarás. – Dijo Anthony a Albert.

-Tenemos que hablar. – Le dijo como respuesta, Anthony asintió.

-Buenas noches Albert. – Dijo Candy abrazando con cariño a su amigo.

-Buenas noches Candy. – Dijo el rubio mientras Anthony le decía a Tom que los acompañara, mientras él y sus primos se dedicaban a acompañar a las chicas al hogar.

Un rato después regresaron los tres chicos decididos a hablar con su tío. Albert los vio entrar al salón y sonrió con ternura recordando a los tres traviesos niños que corrían junto a él mientras la tía abuela los retaba por sus travesuras.

-Me alegra tanto volver a verlos juntos. – Les dijo con una sonrisa. Los tres chicos se voltearon a ver entre sí y respondieron a esa sonrisa que les dedicaba su tío. Albert abrazó a cada uno de sus sobrinos con más calma, disfrutando volver a ver a Archie, el regreso de Stear de la guerra después de haber luchado por dos años y por su puesto volver a ver a su sobrino consentido, el único hijo de su hermana Rosemary. – Ahora si ya puedo abrazarte. – Dijo mientras se abrazaba a su sobrino. – Te extrañé tanto hijo. – Le dijo abrazándose ambos rubios felices.

-Y yo te extrañé a ti tío, tantos años sin verte. – Le decía el rubio.

-Sí, la última vez que nos vimos fue el día que tuve que marcharme al colegio San Pablo tenía tan solo catorce años, y recuerdo que tu tenías tan solo ocho años. – Anthony recordaba ese momento. – Cuando tenía que marcharme me escapé a la colina de Ponny, no quería irme a Londres, no quería separarme de ti, ni de los muchachos, había prometido a tu madre que siempre estaría al pendiente de ti, ahí conocí a Candy, era tan pequeña y sentí mucha ternura por aquella pequeña que lloraba desconsolada.

Anthony escuchaba la historia de su pecosa, él no conocía ese lado de la historia y estaba atento a lo que su tío decía. Una vez que terminaron los recuerdos Anthony se decidía a comenzar la plática que tenían pendiente.

-Anthony ¿Estás seguro de celebrar la boda en dos meses? – Preguntó Albert confundido aún.

-Efectivamente tío, Candy y yo hemos estado mucho tiempo separados y nos gustaría comenzar nuestra vida juntos.

-Ya veo. – Decía serio.

-¿Ocurre algo? – Preguntó confuso.

-Lo que sucede es que aún no ha quedado claro lo de tu apellido, hijo. – Dijo para que Anthony no mal interpretara la situación.

-Entiendo ¿Crees que tomará más tiempo? – Pregunto observando al George al mismo tiempo.

-George. –Dijo Albert al señor Johnson que estaba junto a él.

-Demostrar que Anthony es Anthony Brower, no es ningún problema, de hecho ya está casi todo listo, solo necesitamos tu firma Anthony. – Dijo George quien se había encargado de realizar el papeleo con la mayor discreción posible. Anthony asintió. – El problema es que aún no podemos demostrar por completo el intento de homicidio por parte de Louis Legan.

-¿Intento de homicidio? – Preguntó Anthony, tanto él como sus primos se alarmaron con lo dicho. Él sabía que Louis Legan había tratado de terminar con su vida, pero según él gracias al señor Stevens no lo había conseguido.

-Hemos comprobado que el accidente del caballo no fue un verdadero accidente hijo. – Dijo Albert a su sobrino, mientras él se quedaba muy serio recordando lo que había pasado aquel día.

-¿Están seguros de ello? – Preguntó Archie a su tío y George. Ambos asintieron.

-Efectivamente. – Dijo George. – Localizamos al señor James, él trabajo muchos años bajo el mando del señor Leagan.

-Lo recuerdo. –Dijo Anthony.

-Él aseguró que la rienda de tu caballo había sido manipulada. – Anthony se levantó sorprendido de lo dicho por George, mientras los chicos estaban indignados por lo que escuchaban. Anthony trataba de encontrar en sus recuerdos aquel fatídico día. Tenía muchos años que no pensaba ni quería recordar aquel día que le había marcado su vida, alejándolo de la niña que amaba y de su familia. George comenzó a relatar lo que había descubierto en la confesión que había hecho el señor James.

-Efectivamente. – Dijo Anthony cuando George terminó de relatar lo dicho por James. Todos voltearon a verlo cuando este hablo, ya que se había mantenido callado por mucho tiempo. – Cuando Pegaso cayó en aquella trampa, yo jalé la rienda para controlarlo, por un momento lo logré y llegué a pensar que lograría hacerlo, pero ahora recuerdo que de pronto sentí que la rienda se soltaba.

-Eso explica porque caíste al piso de repente. – Dijo Tom quien también siempre había pensado que era muy extraño aquel accidente. – El movimiento de Pegaso era muy brusco por el dolor que sentía el caballo por la trampa en la cual cayó, pero aun así Anthony tenía el entrenamiento para controlar por lo menos hasta que pudiera bajar del caballo. – Decía Tom.

-Siempre creí que por el dolor que había tenido Pegaso eso era lo que había provocado que la rienda se rompiera. –Decía Anthony analizando la situación.

-Tal vez. –Dijo Albert. - Sin embargo como dice Tom, la rienda hubiera soportado más tiempo, pero al ser manipulada se rompió en los primeros forcejeos que se presentaron.

-Todo por la herencia. – Dijo Anthony. Albert lo veía esperando que continuara. – Cuando la tía abuela me amenazó con entregarles la herencia a los Leagan a mí no me importó, le dije que era un hombre y que sabía valerme por mí mismo, el tío Louis y la tía Sara me miraron ofendidos por haber rechazado casarme con Elisa.

-Pero la tía abuela anuló lo que dijo. –Dijo Stear. – Recuerdo haber escuchado que les decía que no podía entregarles la herencia a menos que Anthony no estuviera. – Dijo atrayendo la mirada de los demás, era otro testigo que confirmaba lo que James había explicado. Stear observó que las miradas estaban en él esperando que continuara. – Aquella tarde cuando Anthony salió furioso del despacho, los Leagan se acercaron a la tía abuela buscando descubrir si la promesa de la herencia iba en serio. Sin embargo ella les dijo que no era posible mientras Anthony estuviera vivo.

-Por eso pensaron en eliminarlo. – Dijo Archie. Albert asintió.

-Es lo que creemos. – Confirmaba George.

-¿El testimonio de James no es suficiente? – Preguntó Anthony.

-Es importante, pero no es contundente por el tiempo que pasó, el señor James está ya mayor y podrían alegar que ya no recuerda bien las cosas. – Decía George buscando la manera de ayudar a aquel joven.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? – Decía Archie quien era el que más estaba empapado de lo hacían los Andrew.

-Hemos puesto vigilancia en todas partes. – Dijo Albert. - Incluso aquí. –Anthony lo observó sorprendido.

-Los hombres que "contraté" como seguridad los envió Albert. – Dijo Tom a Anthony. Anthony comprendió el porqué de su contratación.

-Entiendo. ¿Estás esperando que hagan un movimiento en falso? – Preguntó Anthony. Albert asintió – Eso puede tardar años. – Decía frustrado. – Tío, el dinero no me importa, como verás he sabido salir adelante. – Albert sonrió observando el hermoso rancho que poseía su sobrino.

-Ya me di cuenta hijo, y estoy sumamente orgulloso de ti. Sé que el dinero no es importante para ti, sin embargo tu vida sí lo es para mí. Un día no te pude proteger de estas personas y sentí haberle fallado a tu madre, sin embargo ahora que sé que estás con vida no permitiré que nadie te vuelva a lastimar. – Anthony sonreía con agradecimiento. – Sé que dirás que ya no eres un niño, lo sé eres todo un hombre, sin embargo eres mi sobrino y para mí eres como un hijo.

-Piensas que mi vida corre peligro. – Preguntaba tranquilo, para él era sabido que así era.

-Estoy seguro de ello, cuando los Leagan se enteren que estas con vida creerán que los vas a mandar a la cárcel o despojar de la herencia, la cual estoy seguro que han despilfarrado casi por completo.

-Tenlo por seguro, las apuestas de Neal son conocidas en muchas partes del país. – Dijo Anthony quien estaba bien informado de ello.

-Por eso es necesario que sigas haciéndote pasar por Tonny Stevens. – Dijo Albert.

Anthony no estaba muy convencido de ello y miraba a Albert con la pregunta en su rostro, ¿Qué pasaría con su matrimonio con Candy?

-Entiendo tu preocupación, te prometo que haremos todo lo posible por resolver todo antes de dos meses, por lo pronto se pueden correr las amonestaciones.

-Ya se están corriendo. – Dijo Tom quien seguía escuchando todo muy serio. Los presentes comenzaron a reír por su respuesta.

-¡Vaya! – Dijo Albert sorprendido. - ¡Sí que llevan prisa!

-Que te extraña tío, si fuera por ellos hace años se hubieran casado. – Dijo Archie advirtiendo que Anthony siempre había tenido en mente casarse con Candy, desde que era un adolescente.

-Sí, aún recuerdo aquella carta donde me pediste permiso para cortejarla. – Recordó con nostalgia que con tan solo catorce años ya sabía quién quería que fuese su mujer.

-Hay otro punto que tratar. – Dijo Tom quien estaba al tanto del viaje que quería hacer Anthony junto a Candy. Anthony lo miro confundido.

-Tú dirás Tom. – Dijo Albert.

-Tonny quiere acompañar a Candy a Chicago. – Dijo ante el asombro y la mirada molesta de Anthony.

-¿Qué, cómo es eso? – Preguntó Albert a Anthony. - No puedes arriesgarte de esa manera, alguien podría reconocerte.

-Ya lo he hecho antes. – Dijo Anthony admitiendo haber ido a Chicago en otras ocasiones.

-Pero antes estabas más concentrado en cuidarte, si vas con Candy al estar ella cerca de Terry podrías cometer una tontería. – Decía Tom preocupado por su hermano.

-A ver un momento ¿Qué tiene que ver Terry en esto? – Preguntó Albert confundido, esperando que le resolvieran sus dudas. Anthony quiso ser el que disolviera sus dudas.

-Terry ha escrito a Candy, dice que tiene algo importante que decirle y desea verla. – Dijo explicando a grandes rasgos.

-¿Y tú estás de acuerdo con ello? – Preguntó Albert. - ¿Sabes quién es Terry? –Preguntó observando a su sobrino.

-Estoy al tanto de todo tío, sin embargo confío en Candy y en lo que siente por mí, pero también comprendo que es necesario que ellos aclaren sus cosas, aunque al principio tampoco estuve de acuerdo.

-Me parece muy admirable de tu parte Anthony. – Decía Albert.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que quiere Terry, tío? – Preguntó Archie, él sabía que eran amigos y que tal vez habían seguido en contacto.

-De ninguna manera hijo, a Terry lo vi por última vez unos meses después de su separación con Candy, estaba perdido de borracho en una cantina, le mostré lo feliz que era Candy y que ella estaba saliendo adelante, después de eso supe que volvió al lado de Susana y al poco tiempo retomó su carrera en el teatro.

-Al parecer tiene algo importante que decir a Candy. – Dijo Stear.

-Concuerdo con Anthony de que sería bueno que hablaran entre ellos, de todas formas lo sentimientos de Candy por ti son demasiado claros. Yo siempre vi en ella el amor que tenía por ti hijo, desde que era una niña. Recuerdo el día que la salvé de la cascada, hablaba de ti con una profunda admiración y sus ojos se iluminaban solo de mencionar tu nombre. Jamás había vuelto a ver ese brillo en su mirada hasta esta noche. – Dijo viendo a su sobrino a los ojos el cual lo escuchaba feliz de lo que decía.

-Es lo mismo que le decimos nosotros Albert. – Dijo Stear quien aún no se acostumbraba a llamarlo como su tío. – Candy siempre mostraba esa mirada con Anthony y él con ella, ambos se perdían uno al otro en cuanto se veían. – Anthony sonreía enamorado.

-¿Y cuándo es el estreno de la obra? – Preguntaba Albert.

-Dentro de una semana. – Dijo Anthony. - No quiero que Candy vaya sola. – Dijo de nuevo Anthony, él ya no quería separarse de ella.

-Yo puedo ir con ella. – Dijo Tom seguro de acompañar a su hermana, él tampoco tenía la intención de que viajara sola a ver a aquel individuo, no confiaba en lo más mínimo en él.

-Eso sería una buena opción. – Dijo Albert.

-No lo sé tío. –Decía Anthony inseguro. – Candy también dice que no quiere que me arriesgue a que me vea alguien de los Leagan.

-Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo. – Dijo Albert.

Anthony tenía que aceptar que aunque no estuviera de acuerdo tenían razón, y más ahora que sabía de lo que verdaderamente eran capaz de hacer los Leagan, una cosa era saber que habían intentado eliminarlo y otra saber que si lo habían hecho, solo que no les funcionó.

-Está bien, confiaré en ti Tom. – Le dijo volteando a verlo. – Sin embargo sigo sin estar de acuerdo con ello. Tendré que hablar con Candy.

-Candy no se molestará, ella había dicho que si tú ibas sería mejor no ir. – Dijo Archie.

-Sería mejor que no fuera. – Dijo Tom, quien pensaba como Archie tampoco confiaba en el tal Terry. – Pero si ustedes ya lo decidieron yo la acompañaré y te prometo no dejarla sola.

Anthony llevó a su tío a la habitación de Candy y George se quedaría en la de Jhon para que todos tuvieran privacidad, los únicos que tendrían que compartir habitación eran Tom y Jhon. La noche pasó demasiado rápido y muy temprano por la mañana Albert y George estaban listos para emprender el viaje de regreso.

-¿De verdad tienes que irte tan pronto? – Preguntó Anthony quien pensaba que su tío se podría quedar unos días.

-No puedo Anthony, la tía abuela está demasiado sola, y a decir verdad no confío mucho en los Leagan, ellos la siguen frecuentando y hay otro asunto que me tiene algo inquieto. – Le dijo para que comprendiera su apuro. – Además tu caso es algo que me apura mucho, ya quisiera que los Leagan tuvieran su merecido.

-Te entiendo tío, cuídate mucho por favor. – Le decía mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente. – George ¿Crees que me puedas enviar los papeles con Tom en una semana? – Preguntó a la mano derecha de su tío.

-Por supuesto joven Anthony. – Contestó amablemente.

-Anthony, me despides de Candy, creo que no tengo mucho tiempo para quedarme a despedir de ella, dile que pronto nos volveremos a ver. – Le dijo mientras se subía a aquel elegante automóvil.

-No te preocupes tío yo le diré. – Dijo Anthony correspondiendo a la sonrisa que su tío le dirigía.

-Hasta pronto muchachos. – Le dijo a los Cornwell y a los Stevens.

-Nos vemos pronto tío. – Contestaron los Cornwell.

Una vez que el automóvil se retiró todos miraban a Anthony como esperando instrucciones, se adentraron al rancho y estos lo seguían muy de cerca.

-Ni una palabra a Candy de lo del accidente. – Dijo Anthony a todos.

-No te preocupes Anthony. – Dijo Tom, él también pensaba que no tenía caso preocupar a la rubia con ello. – Pero si es bueno que le digas que si va a ir a dicha obra yo iré con ella.

-Más tarde hablaré con ella. – Decía muy serio, seguía sin estar de acuerdo.

-Yo opino que sería mejor que no fuera. – Dijo Archie. – El tipo ese no la ha buscado en años y ahora regresa ¿Pidiendo que vaya a verlo? ¿Por qué él no viene a buscarla?

-Prefiero que sea de un día y no que se quede aquí varios días. – Dijo Anthony defendiendo su punto.

-En eso tiene razón Tonny. – Dijo Stear. –Pero sigo sin entender qué es eso tan importante que quiere decirle.

-Yo si tengo una idea. – Dijo Anthony muy serio, sin embargo no agregó nada más y se dirigió a su habitación dejando a los chicos con la duda.

-¿Crees que Terry quiera llevarse a Candy? – Preguntó Jhon quien era el más pequeño, pero estaba en todo lo que sucedía.

-No lo creo Jhon, tal vez se separó de Susana. – Dijo Tom. – Y si fue eso, que feliz voy a ser cuando Candy lo deje como él la dejó a ella. – Dijo ante la mirada de los Cornwell, Stear era el único que no estaba muy bien enterado de la situación.

-¿Cómo estuvo esa separación? – preguntó Stear por fin, ya era hora de que lo informaran de ello.

Jhon se despidió para comenzar con sus labores y Tom dejó que Archie fuera el encargado de decirle a su hermano lo que había sucedido aquella noche de invierno.

Archie le relató a Stear lo que había sucedido solo la versión que él conocía porque Candy nunca quiso explicarle a ninguno de ellos qué era lo que realmente había pasado aquella noche.

-Pero Candy también decidió por él. – Dijo Stear quien siempre era el que procuraba ser justo con sus comentarios.

-Ambos lo decidieron, pero él no volvió por Candy, decidió quedarse con Susana y no la volvió a buscar.

-Tal vez le dio pena que lo viera todo borracho y hasta ahora se siente capaz de volver a recuperarla. – Decía Stear ante la mirada de desaprobación de Tom y Archie.

-Tuvo mucho tiempo para recuperarla. – Le dijo Archie. – Sin embargo no lo hizo y coincido con Tom cunado dice que si tanto quiere regresar con ella por qué no buscarla, él ya estuvo aquí tengo entendido, ¿Por qué llamarla a su lado cuando él pudo buscarla? Eso es lo que haría un caballero. – Decía molesto.

-En eso tienes razón Archie. – Dijo Stear.

\- En fin lo mejor será esperar a ver que decide Candy y Tonny, algo me dice que no está seguro en que yo acompañe a Candy a ese lugar. – Dijo Tom quedándose muy pensativo.

Los días pasaron rápidamente y efectivamente Anthony no estaba muy convencido de dejar ir sola a Candy a aquella reunión, no porque no confiara en ella, sino que después de saber de lo que eran capaces de hacer los Leagan en su contra tenía miedo de que algo pudieran hacer en contra de ella, por eso decidió no viajar con ella, tenía que confiar en su hermano que cuidara bien de ella, si los Leagan se daban cuenta que estaba vivo y además que se casaría con Candy tal vez tomarían represalias en contra de ella.

-Mi vida quiero que te cuides mucho por favor. – Le dijo Anthony a Candy cuando se estaban despidiendo. La tenía acorralada entre el auto y su cuerpo y tenía mucha angustia de dejarla ir. – No quisiera separarme de ti tanto tiempo. – Le dijo de nueva cuenta.

-No te preocupes amor, te prometo que mañana estaremos de vuelta. – Le decía para tranquilizarlo. – Nada hará que me separe de ti amor. Te amo. – Le dijo besando sus labios una vez más.

Stear y Archie también se despedían de sus novias, ya que Tom sería el encargado de llevarlas de regreso, ya habían pasado casi un mes en aquel lugar y era justo que regresaran, Annie tenía que seguir con sus preparativos y Patty arreglar también sus asuntos.

-No te preocupes Tonny, con mi vida te respondo por ella. – Le dijo Tom.

Anthony estaba un poco preocupado por la salud de Candy, tenía días que se le veía muy cansada, y algunas veces la veía que se mareaba y por no decir que le habían dicho que algunas veces le caía mal la comida y le provocaba el vómito.

-Lo sé hermano, confío en ti. – Le dijo dando un abrazo antes de que él se colocara en el asiento del piloto. – Prométeme que te vas a alimentar bien. – Le dijo a Candy.

-Te lo prometo amor. – Le dijo Candy con una sonrisa enorme. – No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. Estoy bien. – Volvió a sonreírle y lo beso antes de subir al auto. – Stear, Archie cuiden mucho a Tonny por favor. – Le dijo la pecosa a sus primos ella también estaba inquieta por dejarlo de ver aunque solo fuese un día.

-No te preocupes Candy, nosotros cuidaremos de él. – Dijo Stear correspondiendo a la sonrisa de su prima.

-Ve con cuidado Tom. – Le dijo Archie también, sabía que era un viaje corto hasta Chicago, pero aun así le encargaba a su prima, su prometida y la novia de su hermano.

-Ya hombre, no soy mal conductor, no se preocupen las tres damas llegaran con bien a Chicago y mañana por la tarde llegaremos de regreso. – Les dijo de nuevo encendiendo la marcha del automóvil para emprender por fin el camino rumbo a Chicago.

Anthony se quejó observando cómo se perdía aquel automóvil a lo lejos en el camino, mirando con una ansiedad indescriptible que se acumulaba en su pecho.

-Tranquilo Tonny, llegarán bien. – Decía Stear.

-No sé por qué me siento extraño. – Decía Anthony.

-Es normal Tonny, yo me sentía igual cuando me separé de Patty la primera vez. – Dijo Stear tratando de darle ánimo. – Además no es cómo si Candy te fuera a dejar por Terry. – Le dijo ante la mirada de reproche de Anthony.

-No es eso lo que me tiene así, yo sé que Candy me ama, me lo ha demostrado. – Dijo tranquilo en ese aspecto, pero no dejaba de sentir una inquietud en su pecho.

Tom manejaba directo hasta Chicago llegando primero a la mansión de los Britter donde ayudó a Annie y a Patty a bajar sus pertenencias, una vez que se despidieron se dirigieron al departamento de Candy.

Una vez ahí, Candy se encontró con varios recibos y cartas que estaban dirigidos a su nombre, entre todos aquellos papeles estaba también una carta de Terry. Tom bajaba las cosas mientras Candy leía aquella carta, decía exactamente lo mismo que la que había recibido y lo mismo que Annie le había dicho, al parecer había enviado carta a cada uno de los lugares que podría ella encontrarse, sin embargo ya no le tomó importancia y se recostó un poco en el sillón del apartamento.

-¿Sucede algo Candy? – Preguntó Tom al entrar al departamento y verla recostarse.

-No Tom, solo estoy cansada por el viaje.

-Me dice Tonny que no te has sentido muy bien del estómago.

-Sí, he tenido agruras y acidez. – Decía la rubia comenzando a pensar en los síntomas que había estado teniendo las últimas semanas.

-¿Y qué podría ser? – Preguntó Tom de nuevo, haciendo que Candy pensara bien lo que sentía.

-No lo sé Tom, tal vez una gastritis o colitis, porque me he estado mal pasando y el picante me irrita mucho. – Decía a su hermano.

-Tonny también se irrita muy fácil con el picante, tú no eras así, tal vez deberías de adoptar la dieta que lleva Tonny. Lo bueno que cuando se casen es lo más seguro que así sea. – Dijo de nueva cuenta el chico.

-¿Y tú Tom? ¿Cómo te sientes? – Dijo Candy a su hermano, ella sabía que sufría por una chica y quería ayudarlo.

-Yo estoy bien Candy, solo necesito tiempo para olvidar lo que pasó. – Le dijo sin querer entrar en muchos detalles. Candy por primera vez optó por dejar a su hermano tranquilo, no quería presionarlo.

-¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó Candy a su hermano, le había dado de pronto mucha hambre a ella.

-La verdad sí, ya es muy tarde revoltosa. – Le dijo Tom a su hermana. –Deja busco algo aquí cerca. – Tom salió a buscar alimento para ambos mientras Candy caía en un profundo sueño muy pronto.

Tom llegó un rato después con unas hamburguesas, no había encontrado nada que fuera tan rápido para saciar el hambre que tenían ambos.

-Despierta Candy. – Le dijo moviéndola con cuidado mientras Candy se despertaba perezosa.

-¡Tom! – Dijo sorprendida al ver el rostro de Tom cerca de ella.

-Disculpa Candy, pero Tonny me encargó que te alimentaras bien. Lo malo que no pude encontrar algo nutritivo y rápido, así que compré dos hamburguesas. ¿Te parece bien? – Pregunto el chico algo apenado por la comida rápida que le había llevado.

-No te preocupes Tom, más tarde vamos comprar algo para preparar. – Le dijo con una sonrisa. Candy se levantó y se dirigió al comedor y rápidamente desapareció la hamburguesa.

-¡Vaya! Sí que tenías hambre. - Dijo Tom riéndose de su hermana ya que había terminado incluso antes que él. –Si sigues comiendo de ese modo vas a rodar muy pronto y Tonny ya no estará tan seguro de casarse contigo. – Decía en tono de burla y Candy le daba un leve empujón en su defensa.

Llegó la hora del estreno de la dichosa obra de Terry y Candy ya se encontraba lista, Tom la esperaba en la salita del departamento.

-¿Estás segura de ir revoltosa? – Preguntó Tom no muy convencido, él también tenía un extraño presentimiento.

-Sí, quiero acabar con esto de una vez por todas y regresarme a hogar de Ponny, extraño mucho a Tonny, Tom. – Dijo con una sonrisa solo al mencionar su nombre.

-Te aseguro que él está igual de ansioso Candy. – Le dijo ofreciendo su brazo para acompañar por fin a su hermana.

Mientras tanto una chica pelirroja se terminaba de alistar para el estreno de aquella misma obra a la que iría Candy Tom, ella iría en compañía de su hermano.

-Ya estoy lista Neal. – Le dijo a su hermano observando con desagrado que aquel tipo que la importunaba estaba junto a su hermano. – ¿Qué hace él aquí? – Pregunto molesta.

-Él nos acompañará Elisa. – Dijo su hermano tranquilamente, ya que no había vuelto a ver que aquel tipo se dirigiera a su hermana. Elisa tomó del brazo a su hermano y sintió revolverse su estómago cuando advirtió a aquel tipo que la recorría de pies a cabeza con lujuria, sintió su cuerpo estremecer de miedo aferrándose con mayor fuerza a su hermano. – Tranquila Elisa me lastimas. – Lloró el moreno cual niño pequeño.

Candy llegaba del brazo del Tom directo al palco que había sido reservado para ella. Desde el escenario un actor inquieto observaba que la rubia llegaba acompañada de un caballero y la llevaba muy junto a él, causándole un malestar en su cuerpo.

Por otro lado Elisa llegaba del brazo de su hermano directo al palco de los Andrew, ya que ellos siempre se sentaban ahí, y más ahora que ninguno de los Andrew estaban presentes. A lo lejos Tom observó a aquella chica que lo tenía aún adolorido, miró su semblante, no era el mismo, su rostro lucía más delgado y se veía triste, ya no era aquella chica que miraba con desprecio a los demás, solo se centraba en lo que sucedía en aquel escenario.

Terry inició su líneas con mayor ímpetu y arrojo, molesto porque Candy hubiera ido acompañado, cada palabra y cada actuación que salía de su cuerpo era dedicada a ella, sin embargo Candy estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, distraída, no ponía demasiada atención a lo que sucedía en aquel escenario, cuando de pronto notó como todas las personas se ponían de pie para aplaudir el final de la obra. Volteó a ver a todos lados y vio cómo su hermano tenía la vista fija en el palco de los Andrew, observó quienes lo ocupaban y un mal presentimiento pasó por su mente.

-_No puede ser posible. –_ Pensó al momento que Tom regresó la mirada fija al escenario, serio, con el semblante tenso. - _¿Será posible que Elisa y Tom? Ella se habrá animado a burlarse de él. – _Pensaba molesta, sin percatarse que un caballero inglés se acercaba a ellos con paso firme y algo molesto.

-Pensé que vendrías sola. –Fue lo que dijo y sacó a Candy de sus pensamientos.

-¿Perdón? –Dijo haciéndosele extraño la forma en la que aquel rebelde le hablaba, tenían dos años de no verse y ese era su saludo. -¿Cómo has estado Terry? – Preguntó con una sonrisa, sintiéndose feliz de verlo, y más cuando se dio cuenta que su corazón permanecía latiendo con normalidad. Tom lo veía a la expectativa, estudiando sus movimientos.

-Al parecer no tan bien cómo tú. – Respondió apretando sus puños y su mandíbula. Candy trataba de ignorar su lenguaje corporal, sabía que estaba molesto pero ella pensaba que no tenía por qué sentirse así, no tenía ningún derecho a sentirse de esa forma.

-Terry, te presento a Thomas Stevens. – Le dijo tratando de seguir tranquila. Terry lo observó de pies a cabeza sin siquiera saludarlo. De pronto Terry notó en la mano izquierda de Candy aquel anillo de compromiso que adornaba su dedo anular, sintiendo una decepción tremenda y a la vez de estrellar su puño en la cara de aquel joven, sin embargo el escándalo que podría provocar en su carrera sería fatal y tal vez uno nuevo no resistiría su carrera.

-Veo que tú si pudiste rehacer tu vida. – Dijo con su semblante triste. Candy sintió pena por él, pero sabía que era verdad, ella sí había conseguido ser feliz y se sintió triste al ver que al parecer él no lo había logrado.

Los ojos de los aún presentes viajaban hacia donde estaba aquel magnífico actor y estaban a la expectativa de lo que hacía en aquel lugar, entre aquellos ojos curiosos estaban los ojos de Elisa quien se había apartado de su hermano cuando este de dirigió con aquel empleado suyo.

-Veo que están comprometidos. – Dijo viendo a ambos chicos.

-¡No puede ser! – Gritó Elisa a espaldas de Tom y Terry.

Continuará…

Hasta aquí lo dejamos, sino se hará muy largo jajajajaja no se preocupen hermosas saben que soy Team Anthony pero no puedo evitar darle una participación especial al rebelde sin causa, tengo varios pedidos de Terrytanas que leen la historia y esto es en agradecimiento a ellas por atreverse a leer un Anthonyfic, y déjenme decirles que han sido muy amables con mis historias, así que les dejo un pedacito de su Terry adorado.

Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo y sobre todo espero sus comentarios, les mando un fuerte abrazo a cada una de ustedes, cuídense y protéjanse mucho por favor.

Saludos!


	24. Chapter 24

**EL HOMBRE QUE MÁS TE AMÓ**

"_**Hay personas que viven al acecho, esperando el momento de tener la más mínima oportunidad para hundir a su objetivo más débil y cercano".**_

**ACECHO**

**CAPITULO XXIV**

-¿¡Otra vez tú!? – Preguntó ante el asombro de los presentes, incluso del mismo Terry. -¡No es posible que una vez más te interpongas en mi camino! – Le decía a Candy quien la veía sorprendida, pero teniendo una idea del porqué se lo decía.

-Elisa ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó Tom sorprendido.

-Por lo visto no te hace gracia. – Le dijo a la defensiva. – No puedo creer que siempre te interpongas entre los chicos que amo. – Le decía a Candy sin dejar de mirarla.

-Elisa. – Le decía Candy sorprendida.

-¿Te vas a casar con ella? – Le preguntó furiosa a Tom.

-Eso no te incumbe Elisa, tú no quisiste estar conmigo. – Le dijo Tom furioso sin pensar que estaba dando a entender que así era, que él estaba comprometido con Candy. Elisa volteó a ver a Candy con una profunda tristeza en su mirada, Candy nunca había visto esa mirada en ella.

-Ya veo, entonces debo entender que era mentira todo lo que me decía mientras estábamos juntos. – Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos mientras los suyos comenzaban a desprender unas gruesas lágrimas que comenzaron a inundar sus mejillas. Candy se sentía muy mal y veía a Tom que no era capaz de decir ni una sola palabra.

-Tom. – Le decía Candy para sacarlo de su mutismo. – Elisa tranquilízate por favor. – Decía Candy al ver que Tom no respondía y solo la miraba fijamente.

-¡No quiero volver a verte en mi vida! - Le dijo molesta a Tom cruzándole su cara con una bofetada la cual hizo que el chico reaccionara, sintiéndose de pronto culpable por hacerla sufrir de esa manera. Elisa bajó las escaleras corriendo y Tom la veía bajar apresurada.

-Espérame Candy. –Fue lo único que pudo decir cuando Tom salió corriendo detrás de aquella chica que lo volvía loco y no solo entre sus brazos, sino que también lo volvía loco con sus arranques de niña mimada. -¡Elisa! – Gritaba detrás de ella observando que daba vuelta rumbo a la salida trasera del teatro. Elisa corría decepcionada del vaquero, le había otorgado su virtud y él se iba a casar con la huérfana esa.

-_Candy, Candy, siempre tienes que ser tú. – _Se decía así misma entre lágrimas sin fijarse hacia donde corría, de pronto unos brazos la jalaron hacia un callejón y de pronto sintió que la golpeaban en la cabeza provocando que la chica cayera desmayada inmediatamente.

Tom llegaba a la salida trasera del teatro buscando en las direcciones que podría haber salido corriendo Elisa, eligió una al azar y lo llevó pronto a la calle, sin embargo no veía a Elisa por ningún lado.

* * *

Terry miraba la angustia en el rostro de Candy, sin embargo lejos de preocuparse por ello se alegró de la reacción que había tenido según él, el prometido de la mona pecas.

-¡Vaya! Veo que te quiere mucho. – Le dijo con sarcasmo, mientras Candy volteaba a verlo molesta.

-¿Para qué querías verme? – Preguntó molesta al ver que se veía feliz de que Tom hubiera salido corriendo junto a Elisa, ella nunca se alegraría si lo viera a él sufrir por amor, aunque claro estaba que ella no estaba sufriendo por eso.

-Tranquila. – Le dijo al ver que sus ojos desprendían furia, todo lo contrario de lo que habían desprendido cuando llegó ahí. – Yo quería hablar contigo acerca de nosotros. – Dijo por fin, observando como los ojos de Candy se sorprendían por lo dicho.

-¿De nosotros? – Preguntó sorprendida. Terry asintió.

-Esperaba que ahora que soy libre, tú y yo pudiéramos retomar nuestra relación. – Decía mientras Candy lo observaba confundida como si no le hubiera importado enterarse que estaba comprometida.

-¿Y Susana? – Preguntaba al escuchar que le decía que era libre.

-No pude continuar con ella Candy, decidimos separarnos hace tiempo. – Decía sin dejar de mirarla. – Hace tiempo que terminé mi relación con ella. Después de separarnos caí en una terrible adicción al alcohol y si te soy sincero ella me ayudó a superarlo, sin embargo no pude amarla, ella entendió y decidimos terminar la relación, yo seguí en el teatro buscando la manera de sobresalir y lo he logrado, por eso quería verte, me han ofrecido una gira que durará tres años y me gustaría que la hicieras conmigo. – Candy lo escuchaba como si él estuviera hablando con otra persona.

-Terry yo… - Le decía, sin embargo él no la dejaba hablar.

-Por favor Candy, no me digas que te casarás con ese tipo que corrió tras Elisa, a leguas se ve que hay algo entre ellos, no le importó dejar aquí a su prometida. – Le decía insistente al verla dudar tanto. La tomó de los hombros al ver que ella no reaccionaba de la forma que él estaba esperando. – Yo aún te amo Candy. – Le decía sin soltarla.

Candy volteó a verlo sorprendida de sus palabras, no porque creyera que Tom era su prometido, sino porque le decía las palabras que una vez soñó escuchar de sus labios, sin embargo en esos momentos no causaban ningún efecto en su corazón.

-Candy vayámonos juntos. – Le decía aun aferrando sus manos a sus hombros.

-Terry yo no puedo ir contigo. – Dijo Candy reaccionando de pronto. – Yo ya no te amo Terry. – Le dijo por fin las palabras que él temió escuchar cuando la vio sentada con aquel individuo.

-¿Lo amas a él? ¡Él no te ama! ¡Se ve que está enamorado de Elisa! – Le decía comenzando a levantar su voz a pesar de la presencia de algunos medios que estaban esperando entrevistarlo.

-¡Suéltala imbécil! – Le dijo Tom quien ya regresaba de la persecución y búsqueda que había hecho por Elisa sin obtener éxito alguno.

-¡NO! Ella se va a ir conmigo ¡Tú no la mereces! – Le decía enfrentándose según él a aquel hombre que se había atrevido a quitarle a su tarzán pecoso. - ¡Ella volverá a amarme!

-¡Terry estás loco! ¡Yo ya no podré volver a amarte! – Le dijo dejándolo helado por sus palabras, volteó a ver las miradas de los curiosos y la pose de defensa que tenía Tom frente a él.

-¿A pesar de todo lo prefieres a él? – Le preguntó con coraje, tratando de modular el tono de su voz.

-Terry, él es mi hermano. – Le dijo ante el asombro de Terry. – Yo estoy comprometida con un hombre que amo de verdad. – Le dijo sintiendo pena por lastimarlo de esa manera. – Yo ya no siento nada por ti. – Le dijo una vez más, con pesar en sus palabras, no porque amara a Anthony porque siempre lo había amado, sino porque le dolía ver el sufrimiento de Terry en sus ojos cuando ella lo hacía feliz al lado de Susana.

-¿Y te ama tanto que te dejó venir a verme, sin acompañarte? – Decía terco no quería dar su brazo a torcer quería hacer dudar a la rubia del amor que decía tener por aquel misterioso hombre.

-Me ama tanto que me dio la oportunidad de cerrar un capítulo en mi vida que continuaba abierto, me ama tanto que confía en mí al darme la libertad de hablar contigo sin presionar mis respuestas. Me ama tanto que me ha esperado tantos años para estar conmigo. – Terry la escuchaba dolido, con el corazón sangrando, se había tardado mucho en volver por ella y ahora era demasiado tarde.

-No creo que te ame, tanto como yo. – Le dijo de nuevo.

-No importa si me ama más o menos que tú Terry, lo que importa es que yo lo amo a él. – Le dijo segura, acercándose a Tom quien los observaba tranquilo, Candy había sabido tranquilizar a aquel actor, sin embargo él seguía a la defensiva, por si tenía que obligarlo a que la dejara en paz.

-¿Quién es él? – Preguntó dolido.

-Él es el hombre que amo Terry, él es el amor de mi vida. – Dijo abrazándose a Tom, le dolía ver así al actor, sin embargo sabía que tenía que romper toda esperanza que él pudiera albergar en su corazón, ella ya no lo amaba, y si bien se había tardado mucho en volver a buscarla, agradecía que así se hubieran presentado las cosas, ya que sabía que si se hubiera enterado después de que Anthony seguía con vida y ella estuviera con Terry o con alguien más, no podría ser feliz con ello, no podría soportar ver a su amado príncipe de las rosas ser feliz con alguien más. – Lo siento mucho Terry. – Le dijo tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor, sin embargo no era posible.

-Adiós, Candy. – Le dijo sin voltear a verla dando media vuelta para dirigirse rumbo a las escaleras que lo llevarían a su camerino, tenía que preparase para partir de ahí cuanto antes, era una única presentación y tendría que partir de gira, esperaba que hubiera sido de manera diferente, sin embargo no lo era.

-Adiós Terry, te deseo que seas muy feliz. – Le dijo por último Candy, mientras Terry le sonreía con sarcasmo. Candy y Tom observaban como el actor se perdía entre las personas evitando a los reporteros para dirigirse tras bambalinas rumbo a su camerino.

-Estará bien revoltosa. – Le dijo Tom tratando de darle ánimo a la rubia que se había quedado triste por la reacción del aquel joven.

-Lo sé Tom. – Dijo únicamente con una sonrisa de lado comenzando a caminar del brazo de su hermano, se sentía un poco triste por haber roto de nueva cuenta el corazón de Terry, pero ella no se sacrificaría de nueva cuenta, amaba a Anthony y era feliz con él, iban a formar una familia y era lo que ella anhelaba, ser feliz por fin al lado de su príncipe de las rosas. - ¿Y tú Tom? ¿Estás bien? – Tom se sorprendió con la pregunta que le hacía la revoltosa, se había dado cuenta de la manera que él menos esperaba, sin embargo nunca se imaginó que aquella caprichosa estuviera ahí en aquel teatro presenciando la obra, la había visto más delgada y su rostro reflejaba una profunda tristeza y al ver sus ojos llenos de odio y tristeza le había roto más el corazón que cuando se negó a escapar con él.

-No lo sé, revoltosa, no lo sé. – Le dijo triste con la mirada perdida hacia el frente, sin desviarla para ningún lado.

Mientras tanto fuera del teatro un par de hombres estaban conversando.

-¿Dónde te metiste? – Preguntó el moreno con molestia al tipo que se le acercaba.

-Fui a buscar cigarrillos. – Le contestó con una sonrisa extraña.

Tom y Candy iban saliendo del teatro ajenos al par de individuos que estaban cerca de ellos, observándolos cada uno con coraje ambos por haber sido rechazados en su momento por aquella rubia de ojos verdes.

-Candy Andrew. – Dijo el moreno. – Va tan tranquila después de haberme rechazado. – Dijo con molestia, siendo escuchado por su lacayo, sorprendiéndose este por lo que había dicho.

-¿Te rechazó? – Preguntó con una sonrisa de medio lado, feliz de no haber sido el único rechazado por aquella joven.

-Nos íbamos a casar, sin embargo no se presentó a la fiesta de compromiso. – Dijo queriendo salir un poco airoso de la situación.

-Yo conozco a su prometido. – Dijo aquel hombre.

-¿Prometido? – Jack asintió.

-¿No lo sabías? – Neal negó frustrado por el comentario.

-¿Es ese tipo que va con ella? – Preguntó con una sonrisa de burla, haciéndosele poca cosa aquel joven para la rubia, como queriendo convencerse que él era mejor.

-Él es Tom Stevens. – Dijo Jack. – Pero el prometido de la señorita Andrew es su hermano Tonny Stevens, el tipo del que te hablé. – Dijo creando en su mente la venganza perfecta para aquel rubio que lo había humillado.

-¿Tonny Stevens? – Preguntó el moreno, recordando que en más de una ocasión había perdido en las apuestas de caballos siendo este nombre el nombre del dueño de los caballos que lo habían vencido, sin embargo no tenía el disgusto de conocerlo. Jack asintió. - ¿Lo conoces?

-Es idéntico a tu primo, el rubio que está en la foto de tu casa. – Le dijo, en ese momento Neal tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-¿Estás seguro? –Preguntó con miedo, no podía ser posible que fuera verdad lo que se imaginaba. – _Tal vez por eso se comprometió con él, le debe recordar a Anthony. –_ Pensaba irritado, le molestaba que ella lo hubiera rechazado y ahora se casaría con un mugroso vaquero.

-Si quieres puedo llevarte ahora mismo a su rancho, es un tipo de dinero, tiene porte y es uno de los ganaderos con más futuro que he conocido. – Neal lo escuchaba estando de acuerdo con él, necesitaba quitarse esa duda de la cabeza, además su madre y su padre se lo agradecerían mucho.

-Bien, pero primero vamos a esperar a Elisa, no sé por qué se tarda tanto. – Decía impaciente.

-La señorita Elisa salió antes que usted, y me dijo que se regresaría a la mansión, al parecer le dolía la cabeza. – Dijo sin mucha preocupación.

-¡Imbécil! ¿Por qué no la acompañaste? – Preguntó molesto, era un idiota pero siempre se preocupaba por su hermana.

-¡Me tienes prohibido acercarme a ella! – Le contestó en su defensa, Neal estaba furioso con aquel joven, sin embargo sabía que tenía las de perder si de fuerza se trataba.

-Bien, entonces vamos al rancho de aquel tipo. – Le dijo un poco más tranquilo.

-Muy bien, solo dame tiempo de arreglar lo necesario y nos vemos en unas horas, tendremos que ir a caballo ¿Aguantarás? – Le preguntó con burla, sabía que era un señorito pero no tenía idea que aquel joven tan mimado y cobarde era un excelente jinete al igual que su hermana.

-Te veo en las caballerizas. – Dijo Neal, Jack asintió.

Una vez que se retiró el moreno, Jack se introdujo al callejón que estaba detrás del teatro encontrando aún desmayada a la joven Leagan, sonrió de lado mientras recorría su cuerpo de arriba a abajo deleitándose con lo que observaba.

-Hubiera sido más sencillo si me hubieras aceptado desde un principio. – Dijo el asqueroso tipo.

El tipo la cargó en su hombro como costal de papas y se la llevó a aquel cuartucho en el cual vivía cuando no estaba en el cuarto de empleados de la mansión Leagan, sin embargo no esperaba que el golpe que le había dado terminara tan rápido su efecto y la joven comenzaba a despertar cuando sintió que la bajaban a una cama toda vencida.

-¿Qué haces idiota? – Dijo Elisa asustada al recordar vagamente lo que había sucedido. Se sujetó la cabeza dándose cuenta que traía un poco de sangre en su mano. -¿Qué me hiciste imbécil? – Decía enojada y a la vez asustada de tener a aquel tipo tan cerca de ella. -¡No sabes en la que te has metido! – Le decía amenazante, sin embargo sabía que no tenía las de ganar, solo su boca y sus uñas para defenderse.

-Nadie sabe que estás aquí, ni siquiera el imbécil de tu hermanito. – Le decía con una sonrisa de satisfacción que lo único que provocaba en la chica era asco y repulsión.

-¡Déjame ir idiota! – Le decía empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas para dirigirse a la entrada de aquel inmundo cuarto. Sin embargo Jack no iba a permitir que aquella hermosa mujer se le escapara, así que la jaló del cabello obligándola a caer al suelo de golpe, inmediatamente se subió encima de ella y comenzó a besarla en su rostro y a manosear sus piernas, mientras Elisa gritaba desesperada pataleando para buscar la forma de escaparse de aquel desalmado, sin embargo el peso de él sobre su cuerpo no la dejaba avanzar mucho.

-Te digo que me sueltes estúpido. – Le decía molesta forcejeando y moviendo su rostro para todos lados tratando de evitar que besara su boca, le parecía tan asqueroso que lo hiciera.

-Deja de resistirte, nadie sabe dónde estás y nadie sospecha de mí, ni siquiera tu noviecito el vaquero, él se fue muy enamorado con la joven rubia. – Le dijo para lastimarla sabía que eso le dolía a la chica.

-¡Mi padre te matará! – Le decía Elisa tomando valor de hablar a pesar del miedo que tenía y del dolor que le habían causado las palabras de aquel tipo.

-Nadie se enterará que estás conmigo, te llevaré lejos y serás mi mujer quieras o no, aunque no seas una señorita, me gustas y vas a ser para mí. – Le decía necio buscando la forma de besar su boca, cuando por fin lo logró, Elisa sintió unas ganas de devolver su estómago que no podía controlar ocasionando que mordiera el labio de aquel infeliz con tal fuerza que lo hizo apartarse de golpe al sentir el dolor en su boca.

-¡Maldita! – Le dijo apuñando sus manos en señal de coraje, dando una bofetada a la joven que la hizo dar a la cama que estaba detrás de ella, se subió de nueva cuenta a ella y comenzó a manosear todo su cuerpo, Elisa gritaba por ayuda y en su desesperación pudo zafar sus manos de la prisión de aquel tipo formaba con su cuerpo y la cama.

-¡NO! ¡Suéltame asqueroso! ¡Te vas a arrepentir! ¡Te voy a matar! – Le decía tratando de hacer gala de sus comentarios altaneros a los cuales estaba acostumbrada a decir, sin embargo para aquel tipo no le surtían el más mínimo efecto al parecer le gustaba que lo insultaran.

Como pudo jaló su cabello haciendo su rostro hacia atrás mientras con la otra mano arañaba su rostro cerca de sus ojos, con las uñas tan filosas que traía comenzó a defenderse y lo empujó hacia atrás logrando una vez más zafarse de su agarre. Jack cayó de espaldas al suelo y Elisa aprovechó para acercarse a la puerta una vez más, sin embargo la tomó del tobillo y la derrumbó una vez más, Elisa lo pateó en el rostro y se puso de pie, jadeando con miedo, sintiéndose totalmente desprotegida y vulnerable por primera vez, nadie la ayudaría, no estaba Tom a su lado para defenderla, no estaba su chofer, ni su hermano, ni ninguno de los empleados que la cuidaban siempre y cumplían sus caprichos, por primera vez se sintió completamente sola y con un miedo inmenso en su corazón.

-De esta nadie te va a salvar. – Le dijo Jack tocándose el labio que sangraba por la mordida y los aruños que tenía en el rostro, así como la patada que le había dado cerca de su ojo. Le dio un golpe en el rostro que la hizo caer de espaldas y golpearse la cabeza nuevamente en el piso, eso provocó que se desmayara. Jack la observó con una mueca de satisfacción en su rostro. –Te lo advertí. – Dijo con burla, de pronto se dio cuenta que se había tardado más de la cuenta con aquella joven y si no quería que Neal lo fuera a buscar tenía que ir inmediatamente con él, de todas formas hacerla suya sin que ella estuviera consciente no le provocaba mucho placer.

La levantó en brazos una vez que se cercioró que aún respiraba y la ató a los tubos oxidados de aquella vieja cama. Antes de salir de ahí se aseguró de cerrar bien la vieja puerta y se retiró rumbo a la cita que había hecho con Neal.

-Ahora a vengarme de la otra rubia y el niño bonito ese. – Decía con una sonrisa siniestra.

Unas sombras que observaban a aquel infeliz se acercaron con cautela al cuartucho donde había dejado a la joven.

-¿Estás seguro que es aquí? – Preguntaba el caballero que acompañaba a aquel que había estado siguiendo al individuo desde que Albert había puesto a vigilar a la mayoría de los Leagan.

-Sí, vi cuando entró con ella a este lugar.

-Bien, vamos. – Dijo una vez que se cercioraron que no había nadie.

Una vez que entraron George se sorprendió con lo que veían sus ojos, Elisa estaba atada a aquella cama con el rostro golpeado y su ropa toda desacomodada, sintió una enorme pena por aquella chica, que si bien sabía que era caprichosa y había sido muy mala con Candy, no se merecía el trato que le habían dado, su hermoso rostro lucía inflamado, tenía un ojo morado, su labio partido y al parecer tenía golpes en la cabeza.

-Hay que llevarla rápido a un hospital. – Dijo George impaciente.

-¡Vamos! – Dijo el de seguridad que lo acompañaba, saliendo por el automóvil que había dejado estacionado cerca de ahí, al regresar George ya llevaba a Elisa en brazos, seguía sin reaccionar y eso lo preocupaba.

Llegaron al hospital rápidamente, entregando a la muchacha a los médicos para que se hicieran cargo de ella, George no podía moverse de ahí, había avisado a Albert de lo sucedido y lo estaba esperando.

-¿Sabes a dónde iba Jack? – preguntó George a la escolta.

-Sí, dijo que llevaría a Neal al rancho de Tonny Stevens. – George se sorprendió por lo dicho.

-Avisa a los demás inmediatamente, van a ir tras ellos antes de que hagan una tontería. – Dijo George preocupado por Anthony. – No permitan que le pase nada a Tonny, por favor. – Dijo casi suplicando en vez de ordenarlo.

-De acuerdo señor. – Dijo el escolta saliendo apurado a su destino. Iría a reunirse con los hombres que estaban vigilando a la mansión de los Leagan e irían a todo galope, le llevaban un par de horas de ventaja, sin embargo tenían ellos la ventaja de que no sabían que estaban siendo seguidos. Llegarían a tiempo para evitar una catástrofe.

Mientras tanto Candy y Tom llegaban al departamento en completo silencio, sin embargo la rubia seguía teniendo la duda de lo que había pasado con Tom y Elisa, no quería quedarse con la duda y seguía buscando la manera de cómo preguntarle, habían ido a cenar por insistencia de ella, ya que tenía mucha hambre, sin embargo Tom casi no había probado bocado.

-Tom, ¿Aún no vas a decirme lo que sucedió con Elisa? – Se decidió a ser directa con su pregunta, sino el orgulloso de su hermano no hablaría.

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente revoltosa? – Preguntó cabizbajo.

-La verdad, ¿Cómo te enamoraste de ella? ¿Cómo te correspondió? – Peguntaba confundida, sin poder creer que eso estaba pasando entre aquella chica tan malvada y su hermano un ser tan noble y bueno.

-¿Cómo sabes que me correspondió? – Preguntó triste.

-Por que vi el dolor en sus ojos al creer que estabas comprometido conmigo. – Dijo ante el asombro de Tom. – Más allá del odio o del coraje que siempre me ha tenido había una profunda tristeza y dolor y eso lo provocaba el creer que te había perdido, tan es así que prefirió huir antes de que tú se lo confirmaras y Elisa no es así, cuando sucedió lo de Anthony y Terry ella buscaba la manera de herirme, de ofenderme, de humillarme o hacerme quedar en ridículo frente a ellos, simplemente por creerse superior a mí, sin embargo ahora vi algo distinto en su mirada, ella estaba realmente dolida y triste. – Le decía mientras Tom escuchaba todo aquello analizando las cosas.

-Ella decía amarme Candy, de hecho tuvimos una relación muy intensa. – Le dijo dándole a entender a Candy que habían llegado muy lejos. – Candy se sorprendió por lo dicho.

-¿Y qué pasó? – preguntó confundida.

-Ella no quiso huir conmigo. – Dijo triste ante el asombro de Candy. – Sé que me vas a decir lo mismo que Tonny, pero era la única forma de estar juntos, su familia nunca lo permitiría. Candy asintió.

-¿Cómo la conociste? ¿Cómo comenzó todo? – Preguntaba Candy curiosa, quería saber la historia de su hermano con Elisa, de todas formas no tenía mucho sueño. Mientras ellos hablaban Elisa había experimentado aquel trauma en su vida.

-Yo le propuse a Tonny investigar sobre lo que había pasado en el accidente, vigilé un tiempo a los Leagan, tanto a su hermano como a ella, queríamos saber si ellos sabían algo de lo ocurrido con él, para ver si por ese lado lográbamos delatarlos y hacer justicia. Sin embargo una de las veces que seguí a Elisa ella se regresó de pronto en sus pasos, se había molestado con una tal Daisy y la dejó parada y se regresó de golpe, chocamos de repente.

-_Eres un idiota ¿Por qué no te fijas por donde vas mugroso? - _ Me dijo tratando de humillarme. – Dijo Tom con una sonrisa de lado, Candy pudo observar con ese gesto que su hermano estaba también muy enamorado de ella.

-_La idiota eres tú por no fijarte por donde caminas. –_ Le contesté defendiéndome de su trato.

-_Eres el andrajoso hermano de Candy. – _Me dijo de pronto.

-_Más respeto niña burguesa, que tengo más modales y educación que la que tú tienes. –_ Trató de abofetearme y le detuve su mano, ella me vio con coraje tratando de intimidar con la mirada, sin embargo yo no la dejé se soltó de pronto y me empujó, sin saber por qué la seguí.

-_Eres un bruto y un igualado, le diré a mi hermano que te dé un escarmiento. – _Me dijo amenazante.

-_Tú y tu hermano son un par de niños mimados que no sirven para nada, solo sirven para ofender y humillar a la gente. –_ Le dije muy cerca de su rostro ella se giró de nueva cuenta para darme una bofetada, sin embargo esta vez sí lo logró, me pegó tan fuerte que la tomé de la muñeca cuando iba a asestarme otra más y la jalé con mi otra mano por la cintura, sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos y de pronto sin saber por qué observé su boca, la sentí temblar entre mis brazos y sus ojos comenzaron a temblar, yo lo que quería era vengarme del golpe que me había dado y la besé, la besé con tal fuerza que no le permití alejarse de mi cuerpo, al contrario en cada empujón que recibía la aferraba más a mi cuerpo sintiendo como poco a poco ella se cansaba de tratar de liberarse, sin embargo yo no la liberaba, yo continuaba con aquel beso que cada vez se hacía más profundo.- Tom dejó un momento de hablar, recordando aquel beso que le había propinado por primera vez a aquella joven tan malvada y prepotente.

Cuando atrapo sus labios, buscando la manera de cobrarse aquella bofetada que le había dado y que había logrado que le ardiera el rostro, no se imaginó que le sería tan delicioso besar a aquella joven, la intensidad con la que inició el beso lo fue llevando a acercar el cuerpo de ella hacia él, provocando el roce de sus cuerpos, sintiendo Tom las formas de aquella joven tan cerca de su cuerpo que le proporciono un placer indescriptible, uno que nunca había sentido, aprovechando su cansancio que dejó de forcejear con él y por un momento al querer abrir la boca para seguir con sus insultos él introdujo su lengua en su boca, buscando la de ella mientras con una mano la seguía aferrando a su cintura y con la otra soltaba su mano para dirigirla a su cabeza para evitar que se alejara, ella se había rendido a su beso y él se llenó de satisfacción y orgullo al sentir como sus piernas temblaban y perdían fuerza, obligándose a sostenerla más cerca de su cuerpo.

-Cuando dejé de besarla me volvió a abofetear, sin embargo esta vez fue con menos fuerza, en sus ojos ya no estaba la furia que había tenido antes, al contrario había un brillo diferente, yo estaba igual que ella, aunque lo negué muchas veces sabía que ese beso me había gustado bastante.

-_Nunca nadie me había besado. –_ Me dijo sorprendida, eso me dejó helado, nadie la había besado y yo me había aprovechado sin querer de ella, le besé de una manera brusca y apasionada y a pesar de que me había correspondido me sentí fatal, a pesar de todo era una dama, sin embargo la volví a acercar a mí y esa vez la besé de una manera diferente, tierna y ella me correspondió de la misma manera. – Decía Tom enamorado, Candy lo veía sorprendida efectivamente su hermano estaba muy enamorado de aquella chica y por lo que ella había visto en sus ojos ella también lo estaba, se lo dijeron sus ojos y su reclamo no eran los mismos reclamos que le había hecho por Anthony o por Terry.

-Después de ese beso, la dejé ir. – Decía Tom, recordando que cuando la soltó y le hizo una reverencia para despedirse ella solo lo vio con los ojos muy abiertos, sin decir nada y prosiguió su camino, después de un rato corría rumbo a donde la esperaba su chofer. – Nuestros encuentros después de aquel fueron "casuales", dejé de seguir a su hermano ya que siempre estaba en cantinas o envuelto en peleas callejeras donde siempre acababa perdiendo o pagando para que no lo golpearan. – Candy se rió con el comentario, ella sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba Tom. – Me era más divertido vigilar a Elisa, ella se daba cuenta que la observaba y que la vigilaba y se divertía coqueteando conmigo a la distancia, al igual que yo a ella, me gustaba ponerla celosa cuando sabía que me estaba observando le hacía algún cumplido a alguna señorita o simplemente me quitaba el sombrero cuando alguna pasaba. Eso la hacía explotar de coraje. – Decía Tom con una sonrisa. – Sin embargo eso mismo era lo que la hacía acercarse a mí para "reclamarme" por estarla siguiendo y terminábamos de la misma forma, no sé cuántas veces me abofeteó por "atrevido", lo que sí sé es que cada vez era con menos fuerza y con más ansias esperaba mis besos, al igual que yo los de ella, hasta que poco a poco nos fuimos citando para vernos a escondidas, hasta que yo terminé visitándola por las noches en su cuarto. – Dijo ante el asombro de Candy.

-Muchas veces te vi salir del rancho, pero no sabía hacia donde te dirigías. - Dijo apenada.

-Era la única forma de vernos, a escondidas. – Contestó Tom, con su mirada triste poniendo sus ojos en su hermana y sonriéndole con dolor.

-¿Por qué no hablas con ella?

-¿Qué caso tiene? – Preguntó Tom. – Ella no soporta la idea de vivir con un pobretón como yo.

-¿Ella te lo dijo? – Preguntaba Candy, se negaba a creer que lo que había visto en Elisa fuera mentira.

-No con esas palabras, pero tiene miedo de pasar privaciones. – Dijo suspirando.

-Es normal Tom, ella siempre ha sido una niña mimada y caprichosa, nació en sábanas de seda, nunca ha conocido el hambre o no vestir a la última moda.

-Tengo mi dinero, no pasaría privaciones. – Decía orgulloso.

-Yo lo sé, pero ¿Ella lo sabe?- Tom negó. – Habla con ella Tom. – Volvió a decir Candy despidiéndose de su hermano porque el sueño ya la estaba dominando. – Buenas noches, intenta dormir. – Le dijo antes de retirarse a su habitación, lo dejó pensativo con la mirada perdida en la ventana, recordando a su berrinchuda pelirroja.

A la mañana siguiente en el hospital George recibía la visita de Albert quien había llegado en cuanto le fue avisado.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? – Preguntó preocupado.

-El médico dice que los golpes de su rostro no son de cuidado, el tipo no logró forzarla está bien en ese aspecto. – Dijo con el mayor respeto que pudo. – Sin embargo…

-¿Sin embargo? – Preguntó poniendo en alerta sus sentidos.

-Sin embargo aún no despierta, los golpes en su cabeza al parecer si fueron serios, tal vez pierda la memoria. – Dijo George con pesar.

-Hay que atrapar a ese tipo. – Dijo Albert molesto, no le caía bien Elisa, pero desde que le habían dicho que era acosada por ese joven había puesto a seguirlo, si hubieran actuado antes tal vez nada de esto hubiera pasado.

-No te preocupes, los hombres ya fueron tras Neal y Jack van directo al rancho de Tonny, ya deben de estar por llegar.

-Espero que Anthony y los muchachos estén bien. – decía Albert preocupado. - ¿Nadie sabe lo de Elisa? – George, negó. – Me voy inmediatamente al racho de Tonny, George.

-Voy contigo. – Le dijo su fiel empleado. Ambos dieron rápidas instrucciones a los médicos y salieron de ahí apurados, el tiempo apremiaba y lo más probable era que Neal se diera cuenta de que Anthony seguía con vida.

* * *

Candy se levantó muy de mañana por las náuseas que sentía vomitando como nunca lo había hecho, eso despertó a Tom quien escucho el ruido que hacía la pecosa en el baño.

-Candy ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó tocando la puerta del baño para ver si podía entrar a ayudarla.

-Sí Tom, no te preocupes. – Dijo la rubia sintiéndose mareada y sentándose en el piso. Comenzó a sospechar ahora sí lo que le ocurría, puso más atención a sus síntomas y empezó a hacer cuentas, sospechando algo que si bien para muchas personas era evidente al no tener experiencia alguna las había pasado por alto, de todas formas ¿Quién le iba a decir? La señorita Ponny nunca tuvo hijos propios, la hermana María menos, Annie y Patty ambas eran señoritas, total que estaba rodeada de puras inexpertas, que decir de los hombres ellos nunca sabían nada de nada, sin embargo ella al ser enfermera debió de haber conocido algunos de los síntomas, pero no eran tan intensos como le habían dicho en sus clases, salvo ese día, era el primero que se levantaba con tanto mareo o vómito.

-_¿Estaré embarazada? – _Pensaba ilusionada, su corazón se aceleraba solo de pensarlo, sentía felicidad y miedo al mismo tiempo. -_ ¿Qué dirá la señorita Ponny y la hermana Maria? –_ Era su mayor preocupación, sabía bien que Anthony estaría igual de feliz que ella, tenía que volver cuanto antes para avisar a su príncipe de la noticia. –_ Pero antes tengo que ir al hospital. – _Dijo decidida para corroborar aquello que ya sospechaba.

Continuará…

Bueno hermosas damas hasta aquí el capítulo. Sé que todas se preguntan cómo Candy no se da cuenta que esta de encargo si es enfermera, primero que nada quiero recordar que la historia se desarrolla a principios del siglo XX, y aunque ella es enfermera es inexperta e inocente aún, y los leves mareos que tenía los atribuía a que se levantó de golpe, la falta de alimento creyó que era normal como a veces pasa, la náusea era leve y la atribuyó a algo que le había caído mal o a las malpasadas que tenía y el no comer ciertas verduras creía que era porque simplemente no traía ganas. Además las mujeres que podrían tener experiencia con los síntomas eran mujeres que nunca habían estado embarazadas o que no tenían trato con gente en ese estado, así que fue fácil para Candy dejar todo pasar y hasta que se levantó de golpe con nausea matutina, mareada y con falta de apetito a parte que no había tenido su periodo por fin la hizo sospechar.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que se hayan entretenido un poco, espero sus comentarios por favor. Quiero agradecer a cada una de las nuevas lectoras que siguen esta historia, gracias por agregarla a sus favoritos y por sus PM les mando un fuerte abrazo a cada una de ustedes.

Saludos y bendiciones.


	25. Chapter 25

**EL HOMBRE QUE MÁS TE AMÓ**

"_**Un abrazo tuyo bastará para reunir los pedazos de mi alma"**_

**ANGUSTIA**

**CAPITULO XXV**

Anthony como todas las mañanas se había levantado muy temprano para atender las actividades del rancho, Stear y Archie lo acompañaban también para ayudarle, a pesar de estar Jhon ayudándole no era lo mismo si Tom no estaba**.**

-Veo que hay mucho movimiento el día de hoy. – Dijo Stear al ver que el ganado estaba algo inquieto.

-Lo que sucede es que tenemos algunas vacas que van a parir. – Dijo Anthony tratando de explicar que los animales estaban inquietos porque sentían que el tiempo les había llegado.

-Eso sí que no lo sabía. – Dijo Archie escuchando lo que su primo les explicaba.

-Ellos tienen un instinto, es diferente que con los humanos, ellas saben más o menos el tiempo que les queda y están ansiosos esperando que llegue el día.

-Pues los humanos están ansiosos fuera del hospital. – Decía Stear con burla.

-Pues yo nunca he estado en esa situación. - Decía Archie.

-Pronto lo estarás. – Decía Stear a su hermano, sabiendo que pronto se casaría con Annie. – Ya te faltan cinco meses para la boda.

-A Tonny le falta menos. – Decía Archie pasando la bolita.

-Yo estaría muy feliz si Candy me diera la noticia que vamos a ser padres. – decía con una sonrisa.

-De todas formas eres el que más próximo estará. – Decía Stear. Las conversaciones en torno a la próxima boda de Anthony y Candy comenzaron a girar, y Anthony sonreía emocionado.

-Estas horas sin verla se me han hecho eternas. – Decía con un profundo suspiro.

-No te preocupes, hoy por la tarde llegan. – Le decía dándole una palmada en su hombro para que se tranquilizara un poco, sin embargo Anthony seguía con aquel sentimiento de que algo no estaba bien.

No muy lejos de ahí llegaba el par de jinetes que habían cabalgado parte de la madrugada para llegar con mucho cuidado, pretendiendo no hacerse notar, así que Neal había viajado igual que Jack para pasar desapercibido.

-¿Es aquí? – Preguntó el moreno al ver que habían llegado a su destino. Jack asintió.

-Sí, este es el rancho de los Stevens. – Dijo apuntando con discreción.

-¡Vaya! ¡Es más grande de lo que pensé! – Decía Neal observando el rancho.

-Solo hay que tener cuidado, yo no tuve buena relación con los jóvenes Stevens si me ven aquí me van a echar. – Dijo tratando de pasar desapercibido. Ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta que el rancho estaba siendo vigilado y que las personas que los habían estado siguiendo a ellos habían llegado por la parte trasera del mismo rancho advirtiendo a la seguridad que había en el lugar que aquellos jóvenes iban a ir para allá y que aún no sabían que intenciones traían.

Por otro lado Albert viajaba junto con George, pero al ir en automóvil el camino era más largo ya que no atravesaban entre el bosque.

Anthony y los Cornwell llegaban de regreso al rancho para desayunar como lo hacían todas las mañanas, mientras dos pares de ojos los veían desde el frente del rancho, escondidos entre los árboles que había en el lugar.

-Mira, el que va delante es el tal Tonny, los otros dos nunca los había visto. – Le dijo extendiéndole unos binoculares que traía en su mano. Neal tomó el artefacto y se lo acomodaba en sus ojos para enfocar lo que le decía aquel tipo.

-¿Son Stear y Archie? – Quienes fueron los primeros que había reconocido. - ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? – Decía confundido, sin embargo al ver que volteaba el joven que iba delante de ellos no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. - ¡Anthony! ¡Ese es Anthony! – Decía sorprendido, mientras el otro tipo no entendía el porqué de la palidez del rostro de su "patrón". – ¡Él está muerto! ¡Muerto! –Decía como entrando en shock.

-Pues yo te puedo decir que está vivito y coleando, ¿Ahora me crees cuando te dije que era igual a tu primo? – Le decía tranquilo sin entender mucho el asombro de aquel chico.

-Él es mi primo, ese maldito Tonny Stevens es mi primo Anthony Brower Andrew. – Dijo Neal molesto sin dejar de ver a aquel joven rubio, lo veía con sus primos y los tres se veían felices y contentos. – ¿Desde cuándo sabrán que está vivo? – Preguntaba para sí mismo sin embargo Jack le respondía.

-No lo sé, cuando yo trabajé aquí no estaban ellos, solo la rubia y él me dijo que era su prometida. - Le decía Jack porque no sabía que los Cornwell estaban ahí cuando él fue despedido.

-Así que su prometida. – Decía molesto y celoso. – Eso sí que no lo voy a permitir. – Decía entre dientes, sin embargo la cercanía de Jack permitía que lo escuchara todo lo que decía, y se alegraba de que aquel imbécil tuviera un motivo mayor que él para eliminarlo, así tendría él un pretexto mayor para acabar con aquel joven. – Vamos. – Le dijo a Jack llevándolo más a dentro de aquellos arbustos.

-¿Qué sucede "patrón"? – Le decía con sarcasmo.

-Necesito deshacerme de ese tipo. – Le dijo seguro.

-Tú dime cuando quieres que lo haga. – Le dijo sonriendo con sarcasmo.

-Hoy mismo. – Le dijo Neal. – Mientras más pronto mejor. – Dijo Neal sin detenerse siquiera a tener un plan, según él el factor sorpresa era el mejor que tenían.

-Es muy riesgoso entrar al rancho, ahí tiene gente armada. – Le contestó Jack.

-Tú verás cómo lo haces. – Le dijo dando órdenes precisas. - ¡Tu acaba con él hoy mismo! – Le decía desesperado, tenía que acabar con él o su padre y su madre podrían terminar en la cárcel o peor aún en bancarrota y él no podía permitirlo, perdería todos sus lujos y la vida cómoda que siempre había llevado.

Jack sonrió y acomodó su sombrero de lado, viendo la posibilidad de venadear al joven rubio, por fin podría vengarse de él y ese idiota quedaría como el actor intelectual, si es que lo atrapaban, ya que pensaba huir lejos en cuanto lo lograra llevándose con él a Elisa, eso también lo motivaba a terminar de una vez por todas con él, para así irse al lado de aquella joven ya que no quería darle tiempo a que escapara o que gritara pidiendo ayuda.

-Bien, entonces voy a ver por dónde puedo cazarlo. – Dijo son una sonrisa de medio lado. En eso vieron que Anthony salía de nueva cuenta del rancho y se montaba en su yegua para seguir con la labor del campo, sin embargo los Cornwell se quedaban en el rancho.

Anthony quería atiborrarse de trabajo para hacer más corta la espera por su pecosa, así que tenía que ocuparse lo más posible, solo así se le pasaban las horas rápido. Cabalgó hasta donde estaba el ganado pastando y se quedaba sentado en su yegua observando que todo estuviera bajo control, a lo lejos veía como sus hombres estaban al pendiente de cada uno de los animales y el movimiento que había en el lugar era tan tranquilo como siempre.

Albert llegaba un poco después, sin embargo, ni Neal, ni Jack se daban cuenta de su llegada, ya que ellos se dirigían rumbo al lugar donde pudieran venadear a Anthony y pasar lo más posible desapercibidos.

-Albert, George ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Archie al verlos bajarse del automóvil bastante apurados.

-¿Dónde está Anthony? – Preguntó Albert a los chicos.

-Salió al campo. – Dijo Stear. - ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó asustado al ver el semblante de preocupación que tenía Albert.

-Neal vino en compañía de un pistolero, temo que si Neal lo ve ordenará asesinarlo. – Dijo de pronto ocasionando que ambos jóvenes abrieran los ojos como platos y se fueran corriendo a las caballerizas.

-¡Neal es un cobarde! – Decía Archie furioso.

-Así es, pero el tipo que lo acompaña es capaz de hacer las peores bajezas. – Dijo George quien iba tras ellos, los cuatro llegaron a las caballerizas, avisando al capataz que les ensillara lo más pronto posible cuatro caballos.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó el capataz al ver el apuro que llevaban los jóvenes.

-Tonny puede estar en peligro. – Dijo avisando a los demás empleados quienes se levantaron de golpe para averiguar qué era lo que sucedía con su joven patrón, ellos lo estimaban mucho.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? – Preguntaron mientras dos de ellos comenzaban a preparar más caballos.

-Un tipo que tiene una deuda con Tonny desde hace años ha venido a buscarlo. – Dijo Albert tratando de ser específico y corto en sus explicaciones. – Viene acompañado de un vaquero que al parecer tuvo un desacuerdo con Tonny hace poco. –Todos se miraban uno al otro llegando a la conclusión de quien era aquel vaquero, Jack era el único con el que había tenido problemas Tonny y no por culpa del rubio.

-Su nombre es Jack. – Dijo George entrando a la plática para advertir de la gravedad del asunto.

-¡Jack! – Dijeron los dos amigos que lo habían acompañado aquella vez desde Texas.

-Tengo una idea por donde puede atacar. – Dijo el chico quien era el que más conocía a aquel joven y sabía bien que era un cobarde y no se atrevería hacerlo de frente.

Todo el rancho se movilizó, lo bueno que Jhon no se encontraba y eso lo dejaba estar a salvo. Albert, George y los Cornwell cabalgaban junto a uno de los hombre de Anthony el que mejor disparaba para que los guiara hasta él, sin embargo los hombres que había mandado George ya estaban en posición y estaban al pendiente de lo que sucedía alrededor, todos estaban enterados, todos menos Anthony quien observaba el ganado tranquilamente, cuando de pronto observó a lo lejos un montón de polvo que se acercaba a toda velocidad a su lado, eran unos jinetes que no podía distinguir bien quienes eran.

De pronto vio a Archie, Stear y a su empleado, y al lado de ellos eran ¿George y Albert? Se preguntaba confundido.

-¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó a lejos cuando vio que iban llegando a su lado. – Tío ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Preguntó confundido.

-Anthony será mejor que vayas al rancho, Neal viene en compañía de Jack y no ha de ser para nada bueno. – Le informó desesperado por el peligro que pudiera correr su sobrino.

-¿Neal? -Preguntó Anthony confundido. ¿Cómo se había enterado de él? - ¿Jack?

-Sí patrón. – Dijo el empleado de Anthony quien le llevaba un arma para que se defendiera. – Jack no es un buen tipo. – Le dijo y Anthony asintió, no sabía cómo se habían aliado ese par, pero sabía que no era una buena combinación.

-Bien, vamos. – Dijo Anthony tomando el arma pero buscando a sus alrededores para ver si veía a alguno de los cobardes que querían cazarlo. De pronto vio como los hombres de su tío estaban en posición rodeándolo.

Jack observaba como llegaban varios hombres junto al rubio y Neal los veía a todos sin saber desde ese lugar quienes eran todos ellos.

-¡Dispárale! – Le dijo Neal a Jack para que no se fuera de ahí ya no habría otra oportunidad, nadie los había visto. Los amigos de Jack llegaban hacía donde él estaba iban a rastras tratando que ninguno de los dos se dieran cuenta, sin embargo cuando menos lo pensaron aquel hombre cargo la pistola y afinó la puntería sin pensarlo mucho soltó el primer disparo, uno más salió de aquella arma y fue cuando los otros chicos cayeron encima de ellos, evitando así que siguiera disparando, sin embargo otros disparos más se detonarían en aquella pelea que se había armado.

Anthony y los demás pegaron un brinco al escuchar el primer disparo, sin embargo solo recibieron un susto al caer el sombrero de Stear que era el que estaba más cerca de Anthony, sin embargo el segundo disparo si había dado en el cuerpo del rubio provocándole que hiciera una mueca de dolor al lanzar un gemido, llevándose la mano a su hombro.

-¡Tonny! – Gritaron los chicos, agarrando a Anthony lo bajaron de la yegua para resguardarse todos de los disparos, después de eso se escucharon más disparos, pero eran los que le dirigía la escolta de Albert hacia donde se habían producido las detonaciones. Mientras en ese lugar Jack tenía una pelea con uno de sus dos amigos, mientras el otro tenía a Neal agarrado por la espalda, le había sido muy fácil doblegarlo. Sin embargo al otro le causaba mucho trabajo detener a Jack.

Mientras ellos seguían peleando se escucharon dos disparos, ninguno había dado en el blanco sin embargo obligaba a que los demás se acercaran con cuidado, los hombres de seguridad, así como el jefe de la policía y sus hombres se dirigían hacia ese lugar para detener de una vez por todas a aquellos hombres.

-¿Tonny estás bien? – Preguntaba un asustado Stear al tenerlo a un lado de él, el susto que él se había llevado ya había pasado, sin embargo la sangre que perdía Tonny lo tenía angustiado.

-Estoy bien dijo Anthony. – Sin embargo comenzaba a sentirse mareado.

-George, Stear, Archie, llévenlo inmediatamente al rancho y tú ve por el médico. – Les dijo Albert a todos, mientras él se dirigía a todo galope hacia donde estaban los demás.

George y los Cornwell se dirigieron al rancho llevando a Tonny con mucho cuidado para no moverlo demasiado, mientras el empleado de Tonny corría a todo galope por el médico del pueblo.

Albert llegó junto a aquellos que tenían ya dominado a Jack y a Neal. Neal veía a Albert y lo reconoció de inmediato.

-¿Tú que haces aquí? – Le preguntó con desprecio, sabía que era aquel que había vivido con Candy.

-No cabe duda que nunca cambiarás Neal. – Le dijo con coraje.

-¿A ti que te importa? – Le contestó molesto.

-Me importa porque Anthony es mi sobrino. – Dijo asustando a Neal. – Y con esto que has hecho comprobaremos que tú y tu padre estaban de acuerdo con ello.

-No, mi padre no sabe nada. – Dijo Neal como buen cobarde que era. – Yo no sabía que era Anthony el tal Tonny Stevens, fue Jack quien me convenció de matarlo. – Le dijo echándole la culpa al otro quien lo miraba molesto, parte de lo que decía era verdad.

-¡No es verdad! Él dijo que estaba muerto y que así se iba a quedar. – Decía Jack.

-De esta no te salvas Neal, ya tenemos la confesión en contra de tu padre y con tu estupidez conseguiremos hundirlos de una vez por todas.

-Fue mi padre el que quiso matar a Anthony. – Dijo Neal. – Y Jack era el que quería matar a Tonny Stevens, yo no sabía que era Anthony. – Decía Neal cobarde como siempre.

-Ya tiene su confesión comandante. – Dijo Albert al voltear a ver al jefe de la policía que estaba a su lado.

-Efectivamente, con lo dicho por este joven y con lo que declare este otro tenemos para hundirlos muchos años en prisión. – Dijo el hombre mirando a Neal quien tenía la cara tan pálida y comenzaba a sudar del miedo que le daba pensarse en prisión.

-¿Cómo es posible que te involucraras con un tipo de esta calaña y pusieras en peligro la vida de tu propia hermana? – Le dijo Albert furioso a Neal, y este lo vio confundido, mientras Jack se sorprendía por lo que decía.

-¿Elisa? ¿Qué tiene que ver Elisa con Jack? – Dijo mirando a aquel individuo.

-Nunca sabrás donde está. – Dijo con saña tratando de soltarse mientras Neal trataba de hacer lo mismo para golpear a aquel individuo.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana? –Comprendiendo Neal demasiado tarde que Elisa no le había abierto la puerta de su habitación la noche anterior cuando fue a buscarla, pensando que se encontraba dormida no la volvió a molestar, la última noticia que tuvo de ella fue por los labios de aquel hombre. Jack lo miraba riendo con su sonrisa sarcástica.

-Tú hermana está en el hospital. – Dijo Albert, no para que se tranquilizara sino para que aquel hombre se enterara que ya estaba a salvo.

-¡Maldito! ¡Eres un maldito! Desde un principio este fue tu plan, Elisa te gustó desde un principio pero como tú no estabas a su altura la lastimaste. – Le decía forcejeando tratando de golpearlo buscando fuerzas de donde no las tenía por tal de defender a su hermana, logrando su cometido se soltó de aquellos que lo detenían y se fue encima de aquel hombre golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas mientras el otro sujeto era detenido.

Los policías lo dejaban actuar un momento para que descargara por lo menos un poco la furia que sentía aquel chico en esos momentos, sin embargo pronto lo detuvieron para colocarle unas esposas igual que al otro sujeto.

-Señor William. – Dijo el comandante ante la mirada incrédula de Neal. – Nosotros nos haremos cargo de este par y lo esperamos en Chicago para que dé inicio el juicio en contra de la familia Leagan. – Dijo provocando el miedo de nueva cuenta en Neal. – Haremos la detención del señor Louis Leagan y su esposa.- Dijo el hombre.

-¡No! ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Mi madre no sabía nada de esto! – Decía Neal tratando de salvar a su madre, sin embargo él sabía bien que ella también estaba involucrada y que lo había involucrado a él al momento que le había contado toda la historia que habían planeado aquellos desde 1910.

-No te resistas muchacho, es más, si cooperas con nosotros y dices todo lo que sabes tú condena puede reducirse casi a la mitad, eres joven todavía y como no cometiste ningún asesinato los años se reducen bastante. – Decía el comandante aconsejando a Neal quien se quedaba callado ante lo que este decía estudiando bien sus posibilidades, tal vez era un débil, pero sabía bien de leyes. Decidió guardar silencio hasta hablar con un abogado mientras se centró en estudiar qué era lo que le convenía. –Señor Andrew. – Dijo el comandante inclinando su sombrero en señal de respeto. Albert respondió de la misma forma. - ¡Vámonos muchachos! – Dijo el hombre y acomodó a toda su gente para regresarse.

-¿Señor Andrew? – Preguntó Neal confundido.

-¿Acaso no conoces al señor William Andrew? – Le preguntó dejando a Neal con la boca abierta, sin comprender por qué aquel hombre se llamaba igual que su tío abuelo. -¡Muévete! – Le dijo jalándolo con fuerza.

Albert montó de nueva cuenta su caballo y se dirigió de prisa hacia el rancho de Tonny mientras era seguido por los empleados de él.

En el hospital Candy esperaba ansiosa los resultados de la prueba de sangre que le habían hecho, Tom tampoco quería irse sin los resultados, quería saber por qué su hermana estaba tan rara los últimos días.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntaba a su hermana.

-Bien Tom, no te preocupes. –Decía tranquila para que el estuviera más tranquilo, lo veía ansioso y asustado. -¿Tú cómo te encuentras? – Preguntó porque sabía que estaba preocupado por ella, pero también por lo sucedido con Elisa.

-¿Yo? Estoy bien Candy. – Le decía tratando de aparentar serenidad, le dirigió una sonrisa, sin embargo Candy sabía que no se encontraba del todo bien ya ni siquiera le había vuelto a decir revoltosa, eso era una mala señal.

-Si quieres podemos ir a casa de los Leagan. – Le dijo Candy para que él averiguara cómo estaba Elisa.

-Ni loco te llevo para allá, además Tonny me mataría si te expongo de esa manera, de por sí no sé qué cuentas le voy a dar de tus resultados. – Le decía inquieto.

-Esas cuentas se las tengo que dar yo. – Le dijo guiñándole un ojo y Tom seguía sin comprender, sin embargo su cabeza no estaba del todo en ese lugar y prefería seguir divagando en su Elisa.

-_Elisa, Elisa, ¿Cómo estarás? – _Pensaba angustiado, si no estuviera cuidando a Candy ya se hubiera ido a colar en la habitación de aquella muchacha, creía que se encontraba en su casa, bien, tal vez haciendo berrinche, sin embargo aquel sentimiento de preocupación de no saber de ella le tenía el alma. -_ ¿Me recibirás si voy a verte? – _Se preguntaba ansioso, sin embargo tenía la idea de ir a dejar a Candy antes de hablar con ella, pero a la vez se decía que no tenía caso hablar de nuevo con ella, si no estaba dispuesta a estar a su lado.

-Candy. – Dijo una de las enfermeras amigas de Candy. La rubia se aproximó a ella ansiosa.

-¿Qué sucede Nataly? – Dijo Candy levantándose de su lugar mientras Tom la seguía con la mirada esperando también una respuesta.

-Nada malo Candy no te preocupes, el médico quiere hablar contigo. – Le decía su amiga con una sonrisa.

-En un momento vuelvo Tom. – Le dijo Candy y Tom solo asintió.

-Aquí te espero. – Le dijo sentándose por fin en aquel hospital.

Candy se adentró a la oficina del médico que pedía hablar con ella.

-Buenos días señorita White. – Dijo el médico que la recibió.

-Buenos días doctor.

-Me dijo la señorita Nataly que esperaba sus resultados con urgencia. – Candy asintió apenada.

-Si doctor, lo que sucede es que tengo que salir de la ciudad. – Decía Candy tratando de explicar la urgencia de los resultados.

-No se preocupe, Nataly me ha explicado la situación y déjeme informarle que aquí tengo los resultados. – Candy se sorprendió de la rapidez con la que se los darían ya que solo llevaba ahí tres horas.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede doctor? – Preguntó Candy tímida.

-¿No se ha dado cuenta de lo que padece? – Le preguntó mirándola a los ojos, Candy asintió apenada.

-Creo saber lo que tengo doctor, solo quería estar segura.

-Bien, pues déjeme decirle que tiene la presión un poco baja. – Le dijo el médico ante la sorpresa de Candy quien rápidamente se puso triste por lo que le decía el médico. – Pero eso es completamente normal en su estado. – Le dijo volviendo ella a mirar al médico que seguía hablando. – Cuando hay un embarazo la presión tiende a tener un poco de descontrol, lo que hay que cuidar es que no se suba demasiado, pero creo que al ser usted enfermera sabrá manejar eso ¿Verdad? – Preguntó el médico dándose cuenta del rostro de felicidad que tenía Candy.

-¡Embarazada! – Decía emocionada. El médico asentía con una sonrisa.

-Así es Señora White. – Corrigió el médico. – Muchas felicidades Candy. – Le dijo con una sonrisa, él la había tratado poco, sin embargo alguna vez había hecho equipo con la rubia.

-Gracias doctor Stateman. – Decía Candy con lágrimas en sus ojos, emocionada por lo que le decía el médico. - ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo? – Preguntó.

-Según por la información que ha proporcionado tiene alrededor de 6 semanas. – Le dijo el doctor. Aunque a Candy se le hacía un poco extraño, porque sabía que tenía un poco menos, pero recordando la manera en la que los médicos se basaban desde su período hasta la fecha coincidían las 6 semanas que éste le decía, efectivamente ella tenía una semana de retraso y por lo de la fiesta de compromiso no había reparado en ello.

Candy salió con una sonrisa del consultorio y llegó junto a su hermano, no sin antes agradecer a Nataly el haberla atendido tan rápido, tenía sus ventajas haber trabajado ahí.-

-Felicidades Candy, y cuídate mucho. – Le dijo la enfermera con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias Nataly. –Le dijo con una gran sonrisa y abrazándola. - Nos veremos pronto. - Le dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo en agradecimiento y con la promesa de regresar a una revisión.

-¿Y bien? – Preguntó Tom esperando la respuesta de su hermana. - ¿Qué tienes? ¿Es grave? – Preguntó Tom ansioso. Candy negó riendo.

-No Tom, no te preocupes, solo tengo la presión baja. – Le dijo ante la mirada de incredulidad de Tom.

-¿Sólo eso? – Candy asintió, no quería darle la noticia a él primero, Anthony tenía que ser el primero en saber que serían padres, estaba tan feliz que su sonrisa no podía esconderse, lo único que temía era la reacción de la señorita Ponny y la hermana María.

-Sí, estoy muy bien gracias a Dios. – Le volvió a decir mientras guardaba en su bolso las vitaminas que le había proporcionado el médico y la cita a la que debería de asistir dentro de un mes, así como el sobre donde le confirmaban los resultados.

Tom no se quedó muy convencido al principio, sin embargo al ver que su hermana caminaba como si nada pasara lo tranquilizó un poco.

Subieron al automóvil y emprendieron el camino, sin embargo a la media hora de ir avanzando Candy tuvo un mal presentimiento y su corazón se aceleró.

-¡Anthony! – Dijo en ese momento y Tom se extrañó.

-¿Qué sucede Candy? – preguntó Tom sorprendido sin dejar de mirar la reacción de la pecosa que estaba algo agitada y comenzaba a desesperarse.

-¡Tom, Anthony! ¡Algo le pasó! – Decía angustiada con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Qué dices Candy? Tonny está bien no te preocupes. – Le decía tratando de calmarla. Candy lo veía no muy convencido. – No te preocupes Candy, volverás a tener un descontrol en la presión. – Le dijo Tom lo que ocasionó que Candy tratara de controlarse por su bebé, sin embargo la sensación de que algo había sucedido a su príncipe no se le quitaba de pecho. -¿Te sientes mejor? – Candy asintió, sin embargo el miedo seguía dentro de ella. – Dentro de unas horas llegaremos y verás que Tonny está en perfectas condiciones. – Le dijo con una sonrisa y Candy solo se concentró en el camino, deseando que aquel automóvil viajara mucho más rápido.

* * *

Albert llegaba de vuelta al rancho a todo galope. Bajó inmediatamente del caballo y se dirigió con George quien ya lo esperaba en la entrada.

-¿Cómo está Anthony? – Decía Albert desesperado.

-Está bien no te preocupes, el médico ya lo está atendiendo. – Dijo George para tratar de calmar a Albert quien lucía de verdad desesperado. – Tranquilízate William.

Entraron al salón para reunirse con Stear y Archie quienes estaban junto a Jhon, los tres muy angustiados.

-¡Albert! – Dijo Stear en cuanto lo vio. -¿Qué sucedió con Neal y Jack? – Preguntó ansioso.

-Ya están a disposición de las autoridades, Neal confesó el plan que tuvo su padre y entre uno y otro se delató las intenciones que tenían con Anthony. También se aclaró lo que le sucedió a Elisa.

-¿Elisa? – Preguntó Archie confundido al igual que Stear, ambos lo miraban sin entender que le había pasado a Elisa.

-Efectivamente, Elisa fue víctima de Jack y se encuentra en el hospital, al momento que nos venimos hacia acá no despertaba. – Decía Albert a los tres chicos, solo Jhon sintió que se iba a caer de la impresión.

-¿Estás bien Jhon? – Preguntó Stear quien notó en él la reacción.

-Sí. – Dijo únicamente el chico y se sentó para componerse.

-Explica eso por favor tío. – Dijo Archie al ver que Jhon se sentó. - ¿Cómo es posible que Neal haya permitido que le pasara eso a su hermana? – Dijo Archie.

-Jack actuó a espaldas de Neal, secuestró a Elisa al parecer quería llevársela con él. Tenía tiempo acosándola, uno de mis hombres se dio cuenta de ello y la puse bajo vigilancia, sin embargo cuando fue al teatro Elisa salió por la puerta trasera y la perdió de vista, se decidió a seguir a Jack y pudo avisarnos donde la tenía, por desgracia ya la había golpeado y la dejó inconsciente para venir a eliminar a Anthony. – Los chicos no podían creer lo que decía su tío, temiendo que aquel individuo hubiera hecho algo más a Elisa.

-Albert ¿Acaso Jack fue capaz de…? – Dijo Stear sin poder terminar aquella frase por lo delicado que era. Jhon estaba a la expectativa esperando solo escuchar la historia, pensaba en Tom y en lo que sucedería cuando él se enterara.

-No, afortunadamente no llegó a más, tenía prisa por eliminar a Anthony hoy mismo y regresarse por ella, pero gracias a Dios actuamos a tiempo.

-Pobre Elisa. – Dijeron los Cornwell, no le deseaban un mal a pesar de como se había portado con ellos.

-Lo que no entiendo es ¿Qué problema tuvo este individuo con Anthony? – Preguntó Albert. Jhon comenzó a explicarles.

-Cuando Tonny lo contrató en Texas lo hizo para que lo ayudara a dirigir el ganado, y el día que llegaron Candy vino a visitar a los muchachos porque habían llegado un día antes, este individuo le faltó el respeto a Candy. – Albert comprendió con eso. – Ya sabrán cómo reaccionó Tonny, se dijeron de palabras y Tonny terminó prescindiendo de sus servicios, ese mismo día se fue del pueblo y ya no habíamos tenido noticias de él hasta ahora.

El médico iba saliendo de la habitación de Tonny, llegaba con varias vendas llenas de sangre lo que hizo que los demás se pusieran pálidos a ver la cantidad de sangre que había perdido el rubio.

-¿Cómo está mi sobrino doctor? – Preguntó Albert.

-Se encuentra bien, no se preocupe, la bala le dio en el hombro sin embargo no provocó mayor daño, la bala salió así que no hubo necesidad de extirparla, lo que sí que ha perdido mucha sangre y quedó bastante débil. – Explicaba el médico, el cual tenía pocos días de haber llegado al pueblo. Era un médico joven y bien parecido.

-¿Necesitará algún cuidado especial? – Preguntó Archie.

-Deberá permanecer en reposo al menos una semana, no mover para nada su brazo, hay que tenerlo inmovilizado por completo para evitar que se abra la herida y sobre todo estar al pendiente de la temperatura, no convendría una infección, por lo pronto ya le administré una inyección de penicilina, por la noche le tocará otra dosis, pero necesita supervisión las 24 horas del día, por lo menos los tres primeros días para estar al pendiente de que no le suba la temperatura.

-No se preocupe doctor, la prometida de Tonny es enfermera. – Dijo Jhon como dato para que el médico estuviera un poco más tranquilo.

-Perfecto, entonces hablaré con ella para darle indicaciones.

-Candy no se encuentra en este momento doctor. – Dijo Albert.

-¿Candy? – Preguntó el médico quien recordó rápidamente a aquella enfermera de procedimientos curiosos que había conocido cuando estudiaba en el hospital San José. - ¿Candy White? – Preguntó.

-Veo que la conoce. – Dijo Albert con una sonrisa.

-Era imposible no conocerla en el hospital, mucha gente la quería y era admirada por varios pacientes del hospital. – Dijo el médico recordando que había dejado de ver de pronto a la rubia y que no la había vuelto a ver, se imaginaba que era para retirarse a aquel pequeño pueblo para casarse con aquel joven que yacía en cama en estos momentos. – Bien le dejaré las indicaciones a la señorita White y mañana vendré a ver al paciente, si necesitan cualquier cosa por favor háganmelo saber, aunque por el momento lo más probable es que el joven dormirá hasta mañana, el sedante que le administré es muy fuerte. – Dijo por último el médico y se retiró.

-Muchas gracias doctor.- Dijo Albert extendiendo su mano para acompañarlo a la salida.

-Esperemos que no sea otro enamorado de Candy. – Dijo Archie con burla.

-Ojalá que no, lo que menos necesita Anthony es más preocupaciones. – Dijo Stear, mientras Albert sonreía por los comentarios que hacían sus sobrinos.

Todos se sentaron para esperar la llegada de Candy y de Tom. Anthony seguía dormido. Un automóvil iba llegando al rancho ya casi para anochecer. Candy había sentido que el camino había sido eterno.

-¿Quieres que te lleve al hogar? – Preguntó Tom, quien sabía que Candy seguía preocupada por Anthony, él tenía un presentimiento similar pero con referencia a Elisa, sin embargo no quería preocupar a su hermana más de lo que ya estaba. Sabía que Candy se negaría.

-No, necesito ver a Anthony. – Le dijo con una sonrisa de angustia. Tom asintió y se dirigió a la entrada del rancho, le pareció bastante extraño que los trabajadores no estuvieran al frente, se les veía a todos reunidos en la parte de atrás, eso lo hizo tener un mal presentimiento.

-Quédate aquí revoltosa. – Le dijo como una orden y Candy se sorprendió por lo dicho, sin embargo por un momento le hizo caso, pero al ver que Tom entraba y no regresaba por ella se bajó del automóvil para ver qué era lo que sucedía.

Cuando entró escuchó lo que le decían a Tom.

-Se encuentra bien, pero el médico ha ordenado que tiene que estar en reposo por lo menos una semana y que tiene que estar bajo cuidado las 24 horas del día por lo menos tres días, para evitar una posible infección.

-¿Dónde está Anthony? – Preguntó Candy al observar entre los presentes que era el único que no estaba, por lo que quería decir que de la persona que hablaban era de su príncipe. -¿Qué le pasó? – Dijo tratando de mantenerse serena por su hijo.

-Candy él está bien. – Dijo Stear, sin embargo no pudo soportar más la espera y se fue corriendo a la habitación de Anthony.

-¡Candy, espera! – Le decía Tom.

-Déjala Tom, ella tiene que ver con sus propios ojos que se encuentra bien.

-Lo sé Albert, pero esta mañana fuimos al hospital porque amaneció muy mal. – Decía Tom tratando de explicar el motivo de su preocupación.

-¿Qué le pasó? – Preguntaron todos sorprendidos por lo que les decía Tom.

-Según le dijeron que tenía un descontrol en la presión y si se altera de nuevo podría ponerse mal. – Dijo preocupado.

Albert se sentía inquieto por su pupila y se dirigió a la habitación de Anthony para ver como reaccionaba la rubia y así estar al pendiente de ella.

-Anthony amor. – Decía Candy con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. – Tienes que estar bien mi vida, tienes que recuperarte por favor. – Le decía acariciando su rostro, besando su frente y sus mejillas mientras lo veía pálido y sin mostrar signos de querer despertar. – Tienes que volver conmigo, con nosotros amor. – Se acercó a su oído y le susurró lo que horas antes había corroborado. – Vamos a tener un bebé mi amor, vamos a ser padres, vas a ser papá. – Le dijo entre risas y lágrimas.

Anthony entre sueños escuchaba a Candy llamarlo y comenzaba a reaccionar luchando con todas sus fuerzas para abrir los ojos y tranquilizar a su pecosa, él estaría bien lo había dicho el médico, sin embargo estaba sedado y no podía reaccionar bien, sin embargo al escuchar que le decía que serían padres su lucha por despertar fue mayor, abriendo los ojos y sonriendo a Candy con una sonrisa débil pero hermosa.

-Te amo preciosa. – Le dijo mientras Candy lloraba una vez más al verlo reaccionar. – Los amo. – Le dijo tratando de tocar su rostro, Candy se acercó un poco más a él y besó sus labios.

-Nosotros te amamos a ti mi príncipe. – Le dijo con una sonrisa acariciando su rostro con ternura. Anthony no pudo seguir con los ojos abiertos y volvió a caer dormido. -¡Anthony! – Dijo Candy asustada.

Continuará…

Otro, otro, otro, jajaja yo sola me echo porras para seguir adelante antes de que la inspiración se me vaya de vacaciones. Espero que se hayan entretenido un poco con este capítulo y les prometo que lo más pronto posible les traeré otro más jajaja por lo pronto espero que hayan leído el de la otra historia que también está interesante jajajaja

Cuídense mucho y reciban mis bendiciones para cada una de ustedes y su familia, yo también las adoro.

Saludos!


	26. Chapter 26

**EL HOMBRE QUE MÁS TE AMÓ**

"_**Nunca hay que perder la esperanza, las tormentas hacen a la gente más fuerte y nunca duran para siempre. Cuando estés en el extremo de la cuerda ata un nudo y agárrate fuerte".**_

**ESPERANZA**

**CAPITULO XXVI**

Albert iba entrando a la habitación y pudo tranquilizarla en el preciso momento que ella gritaba angustiada al cuerpo dormido de Anthony.

-Tranquilízate Candy, esta sedado no podrá despertar hasta mañana. – Le dijo mientras ella se abrazaba a él buscando consuelo.

-¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó Candy confundida al ver a su príncipe con el rostro pálido y el miedo recorriendo su cuerpo.

-Neal y Jack vinieron a ajustar cuentas. – Decía Albert.

-¿Jack? –Preguntó Candy sorprendida y pensaba que todo era su culpa, que si no hubiera ido a Chicago tal vez aquellas personas no hubieran intentado asesinar a su novio. Albert asintió. -¡Es mi culpa! – Dijo ante el asombro de Albert.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Por supuesto que no! Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. – Decía firme para que Candy se tranquilizara.

-De seguro Neal me vio en el teatro. – Decía Candy comenzando a perder el control. Albert la tomó de los hombros y la enfocó en sus ojos.

-¡Candy, mírame! – Le dijo firme. – Jack trabajaba para Neal, lo más seguro es que desde mucho antes de verte en el teatro él ya tenía los planes contra Anthony.

-Puede ser, pero si yo no le hubiera dicho a Anthony que Jack me faltó al respeto, ellos no se hubieran peleado y Anthony no estuviera en esta situación. – Decía ansiosa y comenzando a hiperventilar.

-Tranquila Candy. – Decía Albert quien recordaba lo que le acababa de decir Tom. - ¡Escúchame! – Decía sin embargo Candy seguía sin escuchar y respirando agitada. -¡Stear, Archie! – Gritó a los chicos para que acudieran a su lado.

-¿Qué sucede Albert? – Dijo Stear.

-¡Candy! – Dijo Archie al ver a la rubia que estaba nerviosa y respirando con dificultad.

-¡Tranquilízate Candy! – Dijo Tom quien venía detrás de ellos. - ¡Recuerda lo que dijo el médico! – Habló un poco más fuerte para que ella se enfocara en él. Se abrió paso entre los presentes y los Andrew lo dejaron pasar para que lograra estabilizar a la rubia. – Tonny está bien, Candy, está dormido, sin embargo tú tienes que ser fuerte por él, por ti. – Le decía viéndola a los ojos, Candy poco a poco volvió a enfocarse en los ojos de su hermano. Tom la veía fijamente a los ojos.

-_Mi bebé. – _Pensó Candy de pronto, comenzó a respirar de una manera más calmada tratando de controlar los latidos de su corazón, sentía mucho miedo de perder a Anthony pero también tenía que cuidar a ese pequeño ser indefenso que crecía en su vientre y que dependía por completo de ella. –Estoy bien Tom, Gracias. – Le dijo a su hermano con una sonrisa.

-¿Estás segura? – Preguntó de nuevo para cerciorarse que era verdad. Candy asintió. – Candy, Tonny estará bien, el médico dijo que no hubo daño grave, solo hay que cuidar que no se infecte la herida, ¿Verdad Albert? – Preguntó al rubio mayor para que Candy se sintiera más tranquila.

-Es verdad Candy, Anthony se recuperará. – Decía Albert mientras observaba que Candy respiraba con mayor tranquilidad. – Por cierto creo que tendrás que administrarle otra ampolleta, dijo el médico que le tocaba otra dosis. – Albert extendió las indicaciones que previamente había dejado el doctor y Candy procedió a leer lo que decía, tomando el control de la situación, sabía que tenía que tener la cabeza fría, sin embargo cuando se trataba de Anthony perdía el control de todo, no sabía controlar muy bien sus sentimientos, siempre había sido así y lo demostraba una vez más.

-Estaré bien Albert. –Dijo Candy más tranquila fijándose en todo lo que el médico había dejado en la mesa de noche para poder comenzar con el tratamiento. Se acercó de nuevo a Anthony para cerciorarse que la temperatura estaba normal.

Albert y los muchachos decidieron dejarla sola con Anthony una vez que la rubia estaba completamente tranquila.

-Tom, George y yo nos tendremos que ir temprano por la mañana. – Decía Albert dirigiéndose a Tom, Jhon estaba al pendiente de lo que diría Albert, sino él tendría que hablar con su hermano respecto a Elisa.

-Muy bien Albert, no te preocupes por Tonny y Candy, yo me encargaré de ellos. – Dijo seguro de poder hacerse cargo de ellos y mantener todo el orden en el lugar.

-Me tranquiliza escuchar eso Tom, la verdad que te lo agradecería mucho, ya que yo tengo que ir a Chicago para ver lo del proceso en contra de los Leagan y saber el estado de Elisa. – Dijo para que Tom estuviera enterado de los movimientos que tenía que realizar y los motivos por los cuales no podía quedarse junto a Anthony y Candy.

-¿Elisa? ¿¡Qué pasó con Elisa!? – Dijo angustiado al escuchar el hombre de la chica que amaba.

-Tom, tranquilízate. – Dijo Jhon tratando de tranquilizar a Tom porque sabía cuál sería su reacción, Tom se enfocó en los ojos de Jhon y comprendió que algo grave había pasado. -¿Qué pasó con Elisa, Jhon? – Preguntó a su hermano entendiendo que él sabía lo que había pasado.

-Jack lastimó a Elisa. – Dijo Jhon bajando la mirada con preocupación y a punto de derramar las lágrimas por la noticia que su hermano recibiría, en ese momento Jhon cayó en cuenta que los hermanos que más quería estaban sufriendo de diferente manera.

-¿¡Cuando!? ¿¡Dónde está!? – Decía angustiado preguntando a Albert pero viendo a todos a ver quién le proporcionaba la respuesta que buscaba. -¡Habla Albert por favor! – Decía comenzando a perder ahora él el control, toda la tranquilidad que había mantenido para darle fuerza a Candy había desaparecido al escuchar que su chica estaba lastimada.

-¿Qué sucede Tom? – Preguntó Albert, nadie comprendía lo que sucedía, solo Jhon era el único que sabía que era lo que sucedía con su hermano.

-¿Tom? – Preguntaba Stear cuando lo veía tan angustiado por saber más sobre Elisa. - ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Stear.

-Elisa es la novia de Tom. – Dijo Jhon en respuesta al ver que Tom no respondía.

-¿¡QUÉ!? – Preguntaron los Cornwell con sorpresa, Albert fue el único que no se sorprendía del todo por lo dicho.

-¿Tú lo sabías? – Preguntó Archie a Albert.

-No, estoy tan sorprendido como ustedes, sabía que Elisa tenía a alguien porque había recibido informes de que alguien la visitaba, sin embargo no sabía que era Tom. – Dijo Albert quien el haber mantenido vigilando a los Leagan había podido tener acceso a esa información.

-¿Cómo está ella Albert? – Preguntaba Tom ya sin importarle que supieran de su amorío con Elisa, quería saber cómo esta ella. - ¡Necesito verla, por favor! – Decía tratando de mantener el control, unos minutos antes había tranquilizado fríamente a Candy aún a pesar que él tenía tanto miedo como ella de perder a su hermano, sin embargo el que se tratara de Elisa la que estuviera en peligro lo hacía comprender más el estado de la rubia, pero sabía que no lograría nada en ese momento, lo que había pasado ya había pasado, solo necesitaba saber en qué condiciones estaba.

-Tranquilo Tom, Elisa está en el hospital de Chicago. – Dijo Albert.

-¿Cuándo sucedió? ¡Yo la vi anoche! - Decía sintiéndose culpable por no haberla seguido más deprisa cuando salió corriendo por la parte trasera del teatro.

-Mis hombres me informaron que Jack acosaba a Elisa, así que decidí ponerle una escolta para que la vigilara día y noche, para así evitar que le sucediera algo malo, sin embargo el día que fue al teatro al parecer Elisa salió por la puerta trasera del mismo, no sabemos el porqué. – Dijo Albert, comenzando a relatar lo que sabía acerca de esa noche.

-¡Por mi culpa! – Gritó Tom desesperado ante el asombro de los presentes. Jhon estaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas porque sabía la condición en la que estaba Elisa.

-¿Qué dices? - Preguntó Albert, quien quería saber la pieza que faltaba a ese rompecabezas que estaba armando.

-Candy y yo estábamos en el palco cuando llegó Terry y comenzó a reclamarle a Candy su compromiso, él creyó que era conmigo y Elisa escuchó todo, me reclamó el haberla dejado por Candy y le reclamó a ella que siempre se metía entre los hombres que amaba, yo no le aclaré la situación en ese momento, seguía dolido porque se había negado a huir conmigo. – Decía sin importarle ya nada, ni el que dirían, ni lo que pensaran en ese momento de él. – Me preguntó si me casaría con Candy y seguí sin responder, no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, por un lado Terry pensaba que era yo el prometido de Candy y por otro Elisa creía lo mismo, Candy me hizo reaccionar de pronto, pero Elisa ya estaba dándose la vuelta para salir corriendo de ahí, salí tras de ella sin embargo no logré alcanzarla. Salió por la puerta trasera, pero no la encontré por ningún lado.

-Entonces en ese momento fue cuando Elisa fue secuestrada. –Dijo Albert frotando su mentón.

-¿Secuestrada? – Preguntó Tom frustrado y con una culpa inmensa en su corazón. Albert asintió.

-Lucas dijo que cuando estaba esperando a Elisa, salió solo Neal y se reunió con Jack el cual salió de pronto, estuvieron hablando un rato y se separaron, sin embargo Elisa no había salido. Lucas se decidió a seguir a Jack para ver hacia donde iba y ahí fue cuando vio que en el callejón que está por el lado derecho del teatro Jack levantaba a Elisa, estaba desmayada y lo siguió hasta una casa vieja, sin embargo en lo que fue por ayuda no pudimos evitar que él la golpeara. – Dijo George sintiendo también algo de culpa por lo sucedido a la joven.

-¿Se atrevió a…? – Decía con la mirada envuelta en llanto, pero las palabras no lograban salir de su boca, se sentía fatal por no haber buscado más tiempo a Elisa, si se hubiera ido al lado contrario nada de eso hubiera pasado, él se había ido del lado de la calle pensando que Elisa iría para ese lugar, sin embargo no sabía porque había corrido para el lado contrario del teatro.

-No. – Dijo Albert comprendiendo el dolor que sentía aquel joven. – El médico dijo que Elisa no fue atacada de esa forma. – Dijo Albert, sin embargo no sabía cómo decirle a aquel joven que tal vez Elisa no despertaría. – Sin embargo… - Dijo deteniéndose en su intento.

-¿Sin embargo qué, Albert? – Preguntaba una vez más tomando a Albert por las solapas de traje obligando a George a tomarlo de los hombros para tranquilizarlo.

-Sin embargo los golpes que ha recibido en la cabeza le han provocado caer en un coma profundo. – Dijo con pesar Albert.

-¿¡CÓMO SE ATREVIÓ ESE IMBÉCIL A LASTIMARLA!? – Preguntaba Tom furioso, levantando su voz desesperado. – Albert necesito verla por favor. – Le dijo desesperado, angustiado, su voz era el vivo lamento de un hombre enamorado y completamente frustrado por la situación. - ¡Todo es mi culpa! ¡Ella me dijo que un imbécil la estaba molestando! ¿Y qué hice? Molestarme porque se negó a huir conmigo, ¡SOY UN IMBÉCIL! – Decía maldiciéndose a sí mismo por que según él todo lo que había pasado era su culpa. Tom decidió de pronto salir del lugar y se fue directo a las caballerizas, sabía que a caballo llegaría mucho más rápido.

-¡Tom! – Decía angustiado Jhon.

-No te preocupes Jhon, nosotros iremos con él. – Decía Albert dando la orden a George de que lo siguiera, era noche, sin embargo sabían que a un hombre enamorado nadie lo detendría. – Stear, Archie encárguense de todo por favor, nosotros acompañaremos a Tom. – Dijo de nuevo Albert, dando la orden a sus sobrinos de estar al pendiente de Anthony y de Candy.

-No te preocupes Albert, vayan con mucho cuidado por favor. – Dijo Stear. Viendo como George y Albert montaban de nuevo en sus caballos y emprendían el viaje de regreso a Chicago.

Mientras Tom iba a todo galope rumbo al hospital de Chicago, Candy seguía cuidando a su príncipe el cual seguía dormido sin siquiera mostrar una seña de querer despertar, había aplicado la ampolleta de penicilina y seguía al pendiente de que la temperatura no subiera de nivel.

-¿Creen que sería bueno avisar a Candy? – Preguntó Jhon a Archie y Stear.

-De ninguna manera Jhon, Candy está bastante preocupada por Tonny, mejor dejemos que se termine de tranquilizar. – Jhon asintió pero su rostro reflejaba la preocupación por todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Vamos Jhon, ve a dormir que mañana será un día largo. – Le dijo Stear al muchacho para que se retirara a descansar. – Nosotros estaremos al pendiente de Candy y Tonny. - Jhon asintió y se retiró a su habitación.

Candy seguía observando a Anthony, su respiración era tranquila.

-Tienes que recuperarte pronto Anthony, yo te cuidaré y no permitiré que se te complique la temperatura. – Decía tocando su rostro, acariciándolo con ternura como si se tratara de un niño pequeño en ese momento. – También cuidaré de nuestro hijo, tú no te preocupes de nada yo estaré ahí para los dos. – Decía Candy ya sin recordar nada de los sucedido en Chicago con Terry, ajena a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sin enterarse de que Tom había salido como alma que lleva el diablo para ver a Elisa.

La noche pasó lentamente, sin embargo Candy seguía sentada en el mismo lugar, despierta aun cuidando de su príncipe, el cansancio no la había vencido del todo aún.

-Buenos días Candy. – Dijo Stear tocando la puerta para ver cómo había amanecido Anthony y como estaba la rubia.

-Adelante. – Dijo Candy al escuchar a su primo fuera.

-¿Cómo amaneció? – Pregunto a su prima viéndola a los ojos, unas profundas ojeras negruzcas adornaban sus bellos ojos verdes, la palidez en su rostro la delataba de que no había dormido nada en toda la noche.

-No tuvo fiebre en toda la noche Stear. – Le dijo un poco tranquila.

-¿Tú cómo te sientes? – Le preguntó preocupado también por ella era evidente que necesitaba descansar, y más por lo que había dicho Tom la noche anterior, sin embargo la rubia no había querido separarse ni un momento del rubio.

-Estoy bien Stear. – Dijo Candy. – Gracias.

-No te ves bien Candy, te ves cansada. – Le dijo Stear buscando su mirada para que le pusiera atención. – Desayuna algo y ve a dormirte un poco, por favor. – Le dijo con ternura, sintiendo pena por las facciones de su prima, su rostro se veía decaído y la inflamación de sus ojos junto con las ojeras la hacía recordar a la vez que la vio llorando por Anthony después de su "muerte".

-No quiero separarme de él. – Dijo triste.

-Candy, si tú no te cuidas ¿Quién va a cuidar a mi primo como lo haces tú? – Preguntó tomando sus manos para que atendiera a sus ruegos.

-Stear tiene razón Candy. – Dijo Archie quien llegaba para ver lo mismo que Stear.

-Pero si el médico llega… - Decía Candy aun sin estar convencida.

-Sí el médico viene, estaremos aquí Archie y yo. – Le dijo Stear tomando su mano para acompañarla a su habitación. – Tranquila, tú también debes estar bien, por ti, por él. – Le dijo Stear.

-_Por nuestro bebé. –_ Le dijo el subconsciente a Candy. – Está bien. – Dijo dejándose guiar por Stear hasta la puerta de su habitación.

Archie había dado la orden de prepararle un desayuno completo a la rubia para que recuperara las fuerzas que había dejado en aquella silla esa noche. Una vez que desayunó en la comodidad de su habitación se dio un baño y se recostó en la cama, casi de inmediato se quedó profundamente dormida, todas las emociones contenidas en su cuerpo le habían pasado la cuenta y se las estaban cobrando en los brazos de Morfeo.

-¿Ya se durmió? –Preguntó Archie quien se había quedado con Anthony para estar al pendiente de él.

-Ya, me costó trabajo pero por fin cedió a mis súplicas. – Dijo Stear.

-Siento mucha impotencia por todo lo que están pasando Stear. – Dijo Archie molesto a su hermano.

-Yo también Archie, sobre todo por Tom, imagínate la culpa que debe de estar sintiendo al no haberle tomado importancia al acoso que sufría Elisa.

-Yo ni siquiera me imaginaba que ellos dos tenían algo que ver. – Dijo Archie aún sorprendido por la situación.

-Ni yo, nunca pensé que Elisa tuviera el corazón para enamorarse de verdad.

-Creo que nadie sabíamos que tenía corazón. – Dijo Archie y Stear afirmaba con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo ves a Anthony?

-Yo lo veo mejor que ayer, su cara ha recuperado un poco de color, le ha hecho bien dormir. – Dijo Archie.

-Sí, es lo mismo que creo yo.

El médico llegó a media mañana para ver cómo se encontraba el joven Stevens.

-Buenos días doctor. – Dijo Stear quien lo recibía para acompañarlo a la habitación de Anthony.

-Buenos días joven Cornwell ¿Cómo amaneció el joven Stevens?

-Pase usted mismo para que lo vea doctor, aún sigue dormido.

-Muy bien. – Dijo el médico colocándose su estetoscopio para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en orden, midió la temperatura y comenzó a destapar la herida. - ¿La señorita White aplicó el medicamento anoche? – Preguntó a los muchachos.

-Sí doctor, Candy se encargó de él toda la noche y hace unas horas la convencimos de ir a descansar un rato.

-Hicieron bien, el joven Stevens se ve en perfectas condiciones, por lo que pude ver la señorita White lavó y desinfectó nuevamente la herida y eso le ayudó mucho para que no se infectara, todo se ve perfectamente bien.

-¿Es normal que aún no despierte doctor? - Preguntó Archie preocupado porque su primo seguía sin abrir los ojos.

-Es completamente normal, el sedante que le suministré ayer era para unas 12 horas, sin embargo había indicación para otro más hoy por la mañana y por lo que veo la enfermera ya lo ha suministrado, así que dormirá otras cuatro horas más o menos.

-Muy bien doctor. – Dijo Archie.

-Una vez que despierte, deberán alimentarlo únicamente con líquidos. – Dijo el médico, - Debemos evitar que tenga la necesidad de levantarse al baño, así la herida sanará mucho más rápido. - Stear y Archie asintieron a lo indicado por el médico y recibieron las nuevas indicaciones. – Espero para la tarde poder saludar a la señorita White. – Dijo el médico con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien doctor. – Dijeron los Cornwell con una sonrisa, sin embargo no estaban muy convencidos de lo último que había dicho.

* * *

En el hospital de Chicago un joven de melena castaña había llegado muy entrada la madrugada y una hora después habían llegado Albert y George, quien a pesar de haber salido tan solo unos minutos después que él no pudieron darle alcance, la velocidad con la que viajaba y los atajos que el joven conocía de memoria lo había hecho tomar ventaja en el camino, sin embargo el no ser familiar directo de Elisa y haber llegado a una hora poco prudente no le había valido para poder ver a su amada.

-¿Alguna noticia? – Preguntó Albert al muchacho cuando lo vio sentado en la sala de espera con el semblante triste.

-Ninguna, como no soy su familiar no pueden darme información, ni siquiera por ser su novio. – Dijo Tom, quien había tratado de convencer a las enfermeras por todos los medios para que le dieran informes sobre Elisa.

-No te preocupes Tom, dame unos momentos. – Le dijo Albert y se dirigió a la ventanilla de información, en el momento la enfermera lo identificó como familiar de Elisa y procedió a leer el expediente médico de la muchacha.

-Buenas días señor Andrew. – Saludó la joven emocionada de volver a ver al rubio aquel.

-Buenos días señorita, disculpe quiero saber sobre el estado de salud actual de mi sobrina, la señorita Elisa Leagan. – Dijo amablemente.

-Claro que sí señor Andrew, la señorita Elisa sigue inconsciente, sin embargo tuvo una reacción involuntaria hace unas horas. – Decía explicando.

-¿Reacción involuntaria? – Preguntó con duda sin entender a lo que se refería la enfermera.

-Sí, lo que sucede es que como aproximadamente a las dos de la mañana comenzó a moverse y a forcejear, movimiento producido por la angustia que tal vez sigue viviendo en su mente, lo que provocó que la temperatura de su cuerpo incrementara y se agravara la fiebre. – Explicaba la joven.

-¿Cómo está en este momento? – Dijo Albert preocupado.

-En estos momentos se encuentra estable, sin embargo la hora de visita aún no llega. – Dijo por si quería ver a su sobrina.

-Entiendo, muchas gracias. – Dijo Albert desanimado. - ¿El médico cuando llega? –Preguntó por último.

-El turno del doctor comienza dentro de dos horas. – Contestó con una sonrisa, la cual Albert correspondió y se retiró hacia donde estaba Tom y George.

-¿Qué te dijeron? – Preguntó Tom levantándose de pronto de su lugar en cuanto vio a Albert acercarse hacia ellos.

-Elisa no ha despertado, sin embargo tuvo un poco de fiebre debido a la angustia que al parecer está viviendo su cuerpo. – Tom no pudo hablar simplemente se volvió a sentar y unas lágrimas hablaron por él. – Tranquilo Tom, nadie tiene la culpa de lo que pasó. – Decía Albert sabiendo que lo más probable era que Tom se siguiera culpando por lo sucedido, no cabía duda que el remordimiento de un hombre era el peor enemigo que se podía tener.

Dos horas después llegaba el médico y después de revisar a la joven se encargaba de dar el parte médico a Albert.

-Señor Andrew, buenos días. – Le dijo el médico al joven patriarca.

-Buenos días doctor, dígame ¿Cómo amaneció mi sobrina?

-La señorita aún sigue en las mismas, dentro de unos minutos le haremos un estudio para ver cómo está la inflamación en su cerebro y dar un tiempo aproximado de cuando podría o no despertar.

-¿Pueda verla doctor? – Preguntó Tom al ver al médico que se había acercado a Albert. El médico lo examinó con curiosidad, preguntándose quién era aquel joven, Albert captó la reacción del médico.

-El joven es el prometido de mi sobrina. – Dijo Albert para que lo fueran identificando porque sabía bien que Tom no se movería de aquel lugar.

-Mucho gusto. – Dijo el médico ya cambiando su actitud para con él. – La señorita no puede recibir visitas, sin embargo haremos una excepción por tratarse de la familia Andrew, solo que será una vez que terminemos el estudio. – Tom asintió, sin embargo el tiempo se le hacía interminable.

-¿Alguien más ha venido a preguntar por ella?

-Nadie más según me informan señor Andrew. – Dijo el médico, se le hacía extraño a Albert que nadie hubiera preguntado por la salud de Elisa si él había mandado informar a su familia, lo más seguro era que ya hubieran apresado a Luis y su esposa.

Los Leagan habían sido aprendidos, sin embargo habían dejado en libertad a Sara ya que tanto Louis como Neal habían negado toda participación de la mujer, y el testimonio de James fácilmente había caído por el tiempo que tenía lo sucedido y por considerar que la memoria de aquel hombre podía estar fallando. Sara se encontraba en la sala de su casa con la mirada perdida, llorando por lo que había sucedido con su esposo y su hijo, en ese momento no le importaba Elisa y más cuando le habían dicho que tenía un amorío con el asqueroso vaquero hermano de Candy.

Al principio Sara se había preocupado y había querido salir a buscarla, pero antes de eso llegaron por ella y su esposo y Neal les comentó a grandes rasgos lo que Jack le había hecho a su hermana y que ella se había dejado envolver por el joven Tom Stevens.

-Yo ya no tengo hija. – Fue lo que dijo simplemente cuando llegó a su mansión, aquella enorme y gran mansión en la que se había quedado completamente sola, sin su marido y su hijo quienes pasarían un buen tiempo en la cárcel gracias a que aquel joven que habían tratado de eliminar hacía tiempo atrás seguía con vida, sin su hija quien estaba en el hospital y que la había llenado de vergüenza y deshonra al enredarse con un muerto de hambre.

Tom se encontraba con Elisa sosteniendo su mano, besándola cada tanto tiempo esperando el momento en el que ella despertara, sin embargo el médico había dicho que aunque la inflamación iba cediendo con rapidez no podía asegurar que tanto tiempo tardaría en despertar, la mente era muy caprichosa y nadie sabía lo que aquella joven estaba viviendo, la cual entre sueños seguía pasando en su mente una y otra vez las imágenes de Tom al lado de Candy y eso la angustiaba y de pronto le generaba reacciones en su cuerpo que le hacían incrementar la temperatura, al vivir una vez más el terror que sintió al ser agredida por aquel hombre.

-Elisa mi amor, despierta por favor, te amo bonita, no puedes dejarme por favor, perdóname. – Eran las palabras que no dejaba de repetir Tom en el rostro de Elisa el cual no se cansaba de besar y acariciar. Albert le había concedido que pudiera quedarse con ella en su habitación y los directivos del hospital habían cedido por ser el gran William Andrew.

Elisa parpadeaba entre sueños y soltaba algunas lágrimas que le recorrían su rostro, Tom las secaba con sus labios, repitiendo una y otra vez que lo perdonara y que si despertaba se dedicaría toda la vida a cuidarla y adorarla.

El médico hablaba con Albert en la recepción de la habitación, Tom seguía con Elisa sosteniendo su mano, era un cuadro muy triste ver a aquel hombre tan valiente y frío para algunas cosas convertirse en un manojo de nervios por el ser amado.

-Señor Andrew, tiene que saber que lo más probable es que la señorita Elisa despierte y no recuerde nada, ni a nadie. – Dijo el médico.

-¿Cómo? – Preguntó preocupado, él sabía muy bien lo que se sentía despertar en un hospital desorientado y sin saber quién era o cómo llegó a aquel lugar, con sus memorias perdidas. – Pero ¿Podría recuperarse o sería permanente? – Peguntó asustado.

-No sabría decirle, como puede que recupere sus recuerdos en unas horas, podría tardar años o simplemente no volver a recordar nada. – Decía el médico con pesar.

-Entiendo, muchas gracias. – Le dijo al doctor el cual se despidió. Albert miraba con preocupación a Elisa y a Tom.

-¿Qué dijo el médico? – Preguntó Tom quien al ver el semblante de Albert se dio cuenta que no era nada bueno lo que había dicho. Albert le explicó con detalles lo que el médico le había dicho y Tom lloraba como un niño sintiéndose perdido en aquella situación. Albert lo consolaba como a uno más de sus sobrinos le partía el alma verlo en esa situación.

Mientras tanto en el rancho de Tonny, Candy se despertaba ya más recuperada de la desvelada que se había dado, levantándose con más ánimo para seguir cuidando a su príncipe.

-¿Cómo sigue? – Preguntó una vez que entró a la habitación.

-Dormido. – Dijo Stear quien se había mantenido a su lado todo el tiempo, mientras Archie y Jhon se encargaban un poco de las actividades del campo.

Candy se acercó a él para poder sentir su temperatura y sonrió al hacerlo.

-¿Cómo está? – Preguntó ahora Stear.

-¿No ha tenido temperatura en toda la mañana? – Stear negó.

-Vino el médico a media mañana y dijo que despertaría por la tarde, sin embargo sigue dormido.

-Es normal, lo mantuvo sedado para que no se moviera y no se quejara del dolor, pero como no ha tenido temperatura eso quiere decir que lo más seguro es que no habrá infección. – Decía Candy ya un poco más calmada.

-Por lo menos una buena noticia. – Dijo Stear.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó angustiada.

Stear le comento lo que había sucedido con Elisa y que Tom se había ido inmediatamente seguido de Albert y de George y que esperaban noticias por parte de ellos.

-Pobre Elisa y Tom, me imagino la angustia que debe estar viviendo. – Dijo Candy, no quería que nada malo le pasara a la joven a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido en el pasado.

-Esperemos que se recupere pronto Candy, por Tom, ya vez que dicen que hierba mala nunca muere. – Dijo Stear mientras Candy lo veía con el ceño fruncido. - ¡Oh vamos! ¡Ríete! – Le decía tratando de que ella también se despejara un poco. En eso Anthony comenzó a moverse inquieto en la cama.

-Anthony, tranquilo. – Le decía Candy, no quería que se moviera muy brusco y provocara que algún punto se abriera y con ello sangrara de nueva cuenta la herida, sabía que había perdido mucha sangre el día anterior.

-Candy. – Dijo Anthony al reconocer de inmediato la voz de su amada.

-Sí amor, soy yo. – Le dijo con ternura para que se tranquilizara. – No te muevas mucho por favor. – Le dijo muy cerca de su rostro.

-Tuve un hermoso sueño. – Le dijo al abrir completamente sus ojos y ver su bello rostro pecoso frente a él.

-¿Qué soñaste amor? – Le preguntó Candy con una sonrisa en los ojos.

-Soñé que me decías que íbamos a tener un hijo. – Le dijo con su bella sonrisa, la cual iluminaba el rostro de Candy y de inmediato le correspondía, comenzando Anthony a sospechar de que no había sido un sueño por la forma en que lo miraba, sin embargo de sus labios no salía aquella confirmación. Anthony volteó a ver a Stear y comprendió que tal vez ese era el motivo del silencio de su pecosa.

-Vaya sueño Anthony, mientras tú estabas en el país de las maravillas uno aquí con el alma en un hilo por ti. – Le decía Stear mientras Candy y él reían por sus ocurrencias. – Bueno ya que despertaste, me imagino que querrás estar un rato a solas, los veo más tarde. – Dijo Stear siendo prudente de que los rubios merecían un momento de privacidad.

-¿Fue un bello sueño? – Preguntó Anthony viendo a su mujer a los ojos. Candy amplió la sonrisa con travesura y le mostró el sobre que le habían dado en el hospital. – _Positivo. – _Leyó Anthony abriendo sus ojos con mayor asombro y su sonrisa se iluminaba inclusive más por el resultado que estaba plasmado en aquel pequeño pedazo de papel. -¡Vamos a ser padres! – Le decía emocionado y maldiciendo un poco por estar en esas condiciones y no poder agarrar en sus brazos a su amada.

-Sí amor, vas a ser papá. – Le dijo besando con cuidado sus labios, mientras Anthony la tomaba con el brazo sano y la juntaba más a su boca para poder besarla con pasión.

-Gracias princesa, te amo, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo. – Le dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

-Ahora usted señor Brower. – Le dijo simulando ser una estricta enfermera. – Se tendrá que cuidar mucho para que su hijo y su futura esposa estén tranquilos. – Le dijo con los brazos puestos en la cadera, provocando una sonrisa en el rostro de su amado.

-Te prometo mi vida que me voy a cuidar más que nunca, por ti y por él, por nuestro hijo. – Le dijo estirando su mano una vez más para atrapar la de su pecosa y besarla con ternura.

-¿Alguien más lo sabe? –Preguntó después.

-No. – Dijo Candy cambiando su semblante a uno de preocupación.

-No hermosa. – Le dijo acercándola a su rostro. – No te preocupes amor, nos casaremos cuanto antes y si es necesario yo hablaré con tus madres para hacerme responsable de todo. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada y mucho menos nuestro hijo. – Dijo colocando el cuerpo de su pecosa recargado entre su vientre y su torso, cuidando de no hacer algún movimiento brusco con su brazo izquierdo. - ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. – Dijo Candy, sin embargo la preocupación no se le retiraba por completo. Besó una vez más sus labios y él la recibió con gusto.

* * *

Tom se encontraba junto a Elisa desde que se había enterado de su situación no había querido retirarse del hospital, llevaba dos días ahí, y Albert era el encargado de llevarle ropa para que se cambiara, pero en cuanto se bañaba y se cambiaba llegaba de inmediato, no se tomaba más de media hora entre una actividad y otra y había veces que se había saltado la comida, solo por estar al pendiente de la recuperación de aquella joven caprichosa.

El médico acababa de retirarse y le habían dado un pronóstico alentador, Elisa mostraba mucha mejoría sin embargo no despertaba, seguía dormida. Cuando el médico se retiró, Tom tomaba la mano de Elisa una vez más y la besaba, le hablaba siempre que estaban a solas y le gustaba contarle historias en las que recordaba la manera como se habían conocido, y lo que él pensaba de ella. En eso la mano de ella reaccionó apretando la mano de Tom, él se sorprendió y se levantó de golpe, sin embargo Elisa ejerció mayor presión en su mano y él se negó a soltarla.

Elisa abrió por completo los ojos y de pronto se le comenzaron a humedecer al ver al moreno parado frente a ella, Tom le sonrió sin soltar su mano y con mucho cuidado acarició su rostro, besó su mano con ternura y Elisa seguía observando cada uno de los movimientos, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas.

-¿Cómo te sientes amor? – Le preguntó con ternura, mientras ella lo miraba asombrada, sin poder contener sus lágrimas. – No llores hermosa, pronto estarás bien y podrás salir de aquí. – Elisa volteó a ver la habitación del hospital y comenzó a sentir ansiedad, sin embargo no se atrevía a soltar la mano de Tom. – Elisa, amor ¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntaba Tom comenzando a angustiarse.

-¿Quién eres tú? – Preguntó por fin, sin embargo sus ojos no dejaban de llorar mientras lo veía y cuando hizo aquella pregunta él mismo comenzó a derramar las lágrimas que se había estado aguantando, sus piernas le temblaban por la impresión que recibió al escucharla hacerle esa pregunta.

Continuará…

Bueno jóvenes hermosas, hasta aquí otro capítulo, este me costó mucho terminarlo porque gracias a mis revoloteadores hijos se levantaron hoy temprano y no paraban de hablar y me costaba concentrarme, pero en fin ya quedó, espero que les guste mucho y lo disfruten y por lo pronto les pido que lo lean despacio si pueden en dos partes para que les dure más por favor jajajaja

Saludos y bendiciones a todas y cada una de ustedes, cuídense mucho y protéjanse por favor.


	27. Chapter 27

**EL HOMBRE QUE MÁS TE AMÓ**

"_**Sé paciente en este proceso que no será para siempre. En la vida hay pruebas que debemos afrontar con valor, no sientas que el mundo se te viene encima, lucha para salir adelante".**_

**RECUPERACIÓN**

**CAPÍTULO XXVII**

-¿Quién eres? – Volvió a preguntar Elisa, sin embargo Tom no sabía qué responder a aquella pregunta, no se la esperaba.

-Soy tu prometido, soy Tom. – Le dijo con la angustia reflejada en su rostro.

-¿Mi prometido? – Preguntó desconfiada, no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido, solo sabía que aquel hombre a pesar de darle confianza sentía que le dolía su presencia.

-Si mi amor, no tengas miedo. – Le decía con ternura, aún con las manos entrelazadas, Elisa no rechazaba ese contacto, al contrario le proporcionaba una calidez en su alma, pero cuando Tom quiso acercarse un poco más a ella, ella retrocedió asustada gritando que no se le acercara.

-¡NO! ¡No me hagas daño! – Fue lo que salió de sus labios, eso dejó a Tom paralizado por completo, el grito alertó a las enfermeras y médicos quienes entraron de golpe a la habitación e hicieron a un lado a Tom para poder revisar a la paciente.

-Espere afuera un momento por favor señor Stevens. – Le dijo una enfermera, mientras lo dirigía hacia afuera, Tom se dejaba guiar como autómata incrédulo y dolido por las palabras que Elisa le había dedicado. Él era incapaz de lastimarla o levantarle una mano, sin embargo el recuerdo que ella tenía de aquella noche era que la habían lastimado y él había lastimado su corazón y aquel infeliz había lastimado su mente y su cuerpo.

-¿Qué sucede Tom? - Preguntó Albert al ver que sacaban a Tom de la habitación, Tom tenía la mirada perdida y a punto de derramar sus lágrimas.

-Ella ha despertado. – Dijo únicamente Tom.

-¿Ya despertó? ¡Eso es bueno! – Dijo Albert emocionado, sin embargo el semblante de Tom le advertía que no era del todo bueno. -¿Qué sucede?

-Ella no me reconoce. – Dijo sentándose en el piso del pasillo cubriendo su rostro entre sus rodillas comenzando a derramar sus lágrimas lentamente.

-Vamos Tom, eso puede ser pasajero, recuerda que yo también padecí lo mismo, es cuestión de tiempo. – Le decía tratando de darle ánimos, sin embargo Albert sabía bien que existía una mínima posibilidad de recuperar sus recuerdos, incluso él tenía algunos pasajes de su vida que aún no recordaba del todo bien. – Además siempre es bueno ver un rostro conocido entre tanto desconocido, cuando yo desperté Candy estaba conmigo y su rostro me dio confianza.

-Pero Elisa cree que yo le haré daño, cuando me acerqué a ella me dijo que no la lastimara. – Dijo Tom. Albert se quedó muy pensativo con ese comentario, analizando la situación ya que él había estudiado mucho acerca de la memoria cuando buscaba la manera de que regresaran a él sus recuerdos.

-Entonces Elisa no tiene del todo la memoria perdida. – Dijo a Tom.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntaba confundido y enfocando sus ojos al patriarca de los Andrew, poniendo atención a lo que decía.

-Elisa sufrió un trauma en aquel atentado que recibió, fue maltratada y golpeada, ella nunca había sido tratada de esa manera. – Comenzó a explicar Albert, Tom escuchaba atento. – Ella recuerda eso, recuerda que alguien la lastimó, y tal vez cuando tú te acercaste a ella le provocó esos recuerdos.

-¿Entonces ella puede haberme recordado como su agresor? – Preguntó asustado, comenzando a respirar más agitado, sintiendo impotencia de que ella creyera que él había sido capaz de relacionarlo con su atentado.

-No necesariamente tú, sino cualquier hombre que se le acerque. Hoy más que nunca tienes que estar cerca de ella, que confíe en ti de nuevo. – Decía Albert animando a Tom a que no se desesperara ni renunciara tan fácilmente.

-No quiero volver a ver ese miedo en los ojos de Elisa, nunca había visto a alguien con tanto miedo al mirarme. – Dijo triste.

-Te entiendo, pero ella no recuerda bien qué pasó, tal vez solo trata de borrar de su mente lo que la lastima y la desilusión que sufrió aquella noche en el teatro y el atentado son dos cosas que la lastimaron. – Dijo sin querer hacer sentir mal a Tom, pero era necesario que no se rindiera y tenía que ser directo. – Yo te recomiendo que te acerques a ella, que te quedes a su lado y verás que poco a poco vuelve a confiar en ti.

El médico iba saliendo de la habitación de Elisa en compañía de una enfermera.

-¿Cómo se encuentra doctor? – Pregunto Albert en cuanto lo vio salir.

-Ya está más tranquila. – Contestó muy tranquilo.

-Doctor la reacción que sufrió cuando me acerqué... – Dijo Tom como queriendo disculparse por haberla asustado.

-No se preocupe joven Stevens, es de lo más normal, ella acaba de despertar de un evento traumático, y es normal que desconfíe de todas las personas, inclusive de las enfermeras y doctores, su mente le dice que la última persona con la que tuvo contacto la lastimó, pero su mente aún no le revela el rostro de aquel individuo, sin embargo creo que pronto recuperará sus recuerdos. – Dijo el médico siendo positivo. – La mente de la señorita Leagan solo quiere borrar esos recuerdos que la lastiman, es probable que si reconozca a sus padres, hermanos e incluso a usted señor Andrew.

-Es una lástima que ni sus padres ni su hermano puedan venir a verla. – Dijo Albert quien ya se había enterado que Sara no quería visitarla y pues Louis y Neal estaban esperando ser juzgados. El médico se despidió de ellos y Albert decidió entrar a la habitación junto con Tom, sin embargo Tom solo se limitó a sentarse en la sala de aquella habitación, no quería volver a asustar a Elisa.

-Buenas tardes. – Le dijo a su sobrina. - ¿Puedo pasar? – Preguntó.

-Adelante. – Dijo la enfermera, la joven ya se encuentra más tranquila.

-¿Quién es? – Preguntó Elisa.

-Es tu tío el señor William Andrew. – Dijo la enfermera respondiendo ella misma la pregunta que hacia Elisa.

-¿Tío abuelo? – Preguntó Elisa extrañada, su mente no estaba del todo perdida.

-¿Me recuerdas? – Pregunto Albert extrañado, sin embargo él mismo sabía que no era posible porque casi nadie sabía su identidad. Elisa lo miró extrañada.

-Eres muy joven. – Le dijo en respuesta.

-Gracias. – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué me pasó? – Preguntó a Albert más tranquila, él miró a la enfermera y esta asintió que podía responder aquella pregunta.

Albert le relató a Elisa lo acontecido aquella noche y a pesar de estar tranquila Elisa comenzó a llorar, Tom la veía de lejos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas al recordar lo que había vivido y más al ver los gestos que ella hacía.

-¿Ese hombre? – Pregunto. - ¿Dónde está? ¿Lo atraparon?

-Ya está tras las rejas Elisa. – Contestó Albert.

-Él dice que es mi prometido. – Dijo volteando a ver a Tom.

-Él es la persona que más te ama en el mundo Elisa, él se la ha pasado aquí día y noche cuidando de ti sin siquiera irse a descansar a su casa. – Le dijo tranquilamente, Elisa se sorprendió por lo dicho y miraba a Albert como buscando una mentira en sus ojos. - ¿No lo recuerdas?

-No recuerdo muchas cosas. – Dijo solamente. – Cuando el doctor entró recordé vagamente a mis padres, sin embargo no recuerdo sus nombres, en cambio recordé tu nombre más no tu rostro. – Le decía tranquila. – No sé si me entiendas. – Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos Albert solo le sonrió, nadie mejor que él para entenderla en esos momentos.

-Claro que te entiendo, yo pasé lo mismo que tú. – Le dijo ante la mirada de sorpresa de Elisa.

-¿Cómo te curaste? – Preguntó inquieta.

-Eso no te va a gustar. – Le dijo con su bella sonrisa. – Tuve otro accidente que volvió poco a poco casi todo a mi memoria.

-¿Casi? – Albert asintió.

-Algunas cosas aún no las recuerdo, sin embargo ya no fuerzo a mi mente a recordarlas. – Explicó tranquilo. - ¿De verdad no recuerdas a Tom? – Volvió a insistir. Elisa negó.

-¿Dónde están mis padres? – Preguntó de pronto.

-Ellos no podrán venir por un tiempo. – Le dijo Albert cambiando su semblante por uno más serio, Elisa notó eso y guardó silencio. Poco después se quedó dormida.

-Lo ves Albert, ella ya no me recuerda. – Decía Tom triste.

-No, ella si te recuerda, solo que se niega a recordarte. – Dijo Albert confundiendo más a Tom.

-No comprendo. – Decía confundido.

-Elisa recuerda algunas caras, y recuerda algunos nombres, así que lo más probable que si no recuerda tu cara tal vez recuerda tu nombre o viceversa, yo opino que ella se niega a recordarte porque algo le dice que la lastimaste. – Le volvió a decir analizando la situación. -¿Me entiendes?

-Creo que sí. – Dijo Tom con una sonrisa llena de esperanza. – Entonces yo la haré que me recuerde una vez más. – Dijo decidido a sacar de su mente aquellos recuerdos tan bellos que habían pasado juntos.

* * *

Mientras Tom y Albert estaban al pendiente de la salud de Elisa, Candy seguía cuidando a Anthony, llevaba tres días en cama y se sentía desesperado porque no podía levantarse, sin embargo Candy lo mimaba tanto que era lo que lo mantenía aguantando esa inmovilidad que le habían impuesto.

-No me canso de verte mi amor. – Le decía mientras la observaba cepillar su rostro después de haberse dado una ducha en aquella habitación. Era una tortura para Anthony verla con su bata de baño y cepillarse sus largos cabellos cuando lo que deseaba era quitar de encima de su cuerpo aquella gruesa tela que le impedía ver su perfecta figura, sin embargo prefería verla ahí a que se fuera a bañar a su habitación, él le había pedido que se duchara en su habitación "nuestra" habitación le había dicho.

-Yo tampoco me canso de verte a ti amor. – Le decía acercándose a él lentamente con ganas de saciar ese deseo que gracias al embarazo iba en aumento, sus hormonas ya habían comenzado a despertar, pero tenía que controlarse por el bien de su príncipe. Anthony la acercó a él con cuidado y tocó su vientre sobre aquella bata de baño.

-Los amo tanto. – Le dijo viéndola a los ojos.

-Y nosotros a ti. – Dijo Candy enamorada, en eso tocaron a la puerta y Candy decidió irse al baño rápidamente para que no se dieran cuenta que se había bañado en aquella habitación. Una vez que se hubo retirado Anthony dio el pase.

-Adelante. – Dijo tranquilo. El médico entró a la habitación seguido de Stear.

-Buenos días, joven Stevens. – Dijo el médico con una gran sonrisa.

-Muy buenos días doctor. – Le contestó animado.

-Veo que ya está de mejor ánimo. – Le dijo el médico. – Me imagino que cualquiera amanece feliz con una enfermera como la señorita White. – Dijo el médico y tanto Stear como Anthony se tensaron por el comentario. Stear no podía creer lo que el médico decía y Anthony se sentía de pronto celoso de aquel doctor, observándolo detenidamente dándose cuenta que era muy joven. Candy por lo pronto se vestía en el baño esperando que salieran de la habitación, ajena a la conversación de afuera.

-Mi prometida, la señorita White tiene muchas cualidades entre ellas contagiar a las personas con su buen humor, pero simplemente con tenerla día y noche a mi lado me hace inmensamente feliz. – Dijo Anthony tratando de aclarar que Candy era su prometida. El médico solo sonrió con lo dicho, sin embargo no cesó en sus preguntas sobre la rubia.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde se encuentra? – Dijo buscando por todos lados de la habitación a Candy, siempre que iba a visitar a Anthony, Candy estaba ocupada en otras actividades, ya sea durmiendo, bañándose, comiendo, total que no habían coincidido ni una sola vez, solo le dejaba las instrucciones con Stear o con el mismo Anthony, sin embargo a Anthony ya no le estaba pareciendo tanto interés de aquel médico por la rubia.

-Se fue a su habitación a descansar. – Contestó. – Doctor ¿Usted conoce a mi prometida? – Stear lo veía confundido, él no había visto a Candy salir de la habitación, sin embargo no dijo nada.

-¿A la señorita White? – Anthony asintió y Stear lo veía con curiosidad al ver que el rubio no estaba muy conforme que digamos. – La conocí cuando estaba terminando mis estudios en el hospital San José, trabaje algunas veces con ella. – Contestaba mientras le revisaba una vez más la herida. – Es una chica muy especial y alegre, siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, se ve que ha sido muy feliz. – Decía sin dejar de hablar de las cualidades de la pecosa y Anthony a pesar de estar celoso no podía culpar a aquel médico que se veía tenía una admiración profunda por su novia.

-Candy siempre ha sido así. – Contestó Anthony. – Desde que éramos niños tenía la habilidad de alegrar a la gente con su trato, por eso me enamoré de ella profundamente desde entonces y tengo la dicha de ser correspondido. – Decía enamorado por completo y a la vez aclarando los sentimientos de ambos.

-¿Se conocen desde niños? – Preguntó el médico sorprendido. Anthony asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios al ver la sorpresa en los ojos del médico.

-¿Cómo ve doctor? Pocas parejas tienen una conexión tan especial cómo estos dos, ellos se enamoraron cuando Candy tan solo tenía 12 años y mi primo 14 y desde entonces ha sido así. – Dijo Stear como aclarando esa unión que un día a él también había lastimado.

-Tiene usted razón joven Cornwell. – Decía el médico con una sonrisa de lado. – Muy pocas parejas sobreviven tanto tiempo juntos. – Dijo de nuevo, Anthony se tensó por el comentario.

-Así es doctor, lo bueno que Candy y yo pronto nos casaremos. – Le dijo de nueva cuenta.

-¿Cuándo se casarán? – Preguntó el médico como cayéndole apenas el veinte de que Candy era una chica comprometida.

-En cuanto me levante de esta cama. – Dijo Anthony. El médico y Stear se sorprendieron, pero Stear pensó que todo era producto de los celos que sentía su primo por el interés de ese joven en Candy. – Vamos a casarnos. – Dijo con su sonrisa de ensueño, imaginando lo que sería su vida con aquella hermosa rubia.

-Bien joven Stevens. – Dijo el médico de pronto. – Usted ya está perfectamente bien, ya no será necesario que venga diario a revisarle la herida, la señorita White está haciendo un excelente trabajo, en caso de que necesite algo sus primos saben dónde encontrarme. – Dijo sin agregar nada más. Sin embargo al salir de la habitación del rubio se volteó una vez más. – Felicidades por su próxima boda. – Dijo sin más el joven y salió del lugar.

-Qué medico más extraño. – Dijo Stear. – Desde un principio se le había dicho que Candy era tu prometida. – Decía Stear.

-Creo que aun guardaba una esperanza de conquistar a Candy. – Dijo Anthony. – La verdad aunque esté celoso no puedo culparlo. – Dijo con una sonrisa viendo a Stear.

-Pues eso sí. – Fue lo único que respondió su primo.

-¿Aún no llega Tom? – Preguntó, no le habían querido decir donde estaba Tom, porque de seguro iba a querer levantarse de esa cama para hacer todas las tareas que le correspondían, él seguía creyendo que Tom trabajaba de sol a sol y que Archie y Jhon eran los ayudantes, sin embargo el pobre de Jhon era el encargado junto a Archie y los trabajadores quienes les ayudaban con mayor ímpetu a sus patrones.

-¿Ehh? No aún no llega. – Dijo Stear rascándose la nuca nervioso, salió de la habitación pensando que sería bueno buscar a Candy para informarle que Anthony seguí preguntando por Tom.

-¿Así que celoso? – Preguntó una rubia que salía del baño por fin para hacer acto de presencia cuando ya no escuchó más murmullos en la habitación.

-Mucho. – Le dijo con una sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro al verla salir. – Es un médico el que está interesado en ti. – Le dijo llamándola a su lado, ella rápido obedeció y se sentó con cuidado a un lado de él.

-Y tú eres el amor de mi vida y no te comparas con absolutamente nadie en este mundo. – Le dijo dándole un beso con mucha ternura. Anthony le sonrió enamorado correspondiendo de inmediato a esa demostración de amor que le hacía su pecosa, disfrutando de la calidez y suavidad de sus labios.

-Recuéstate a mi lado. –Le dijo una vez roto aquel contacto. Candy giró del lado de la cama para recostarse con mucho cuidado junto a él, ella también deseaba sentir un momento el cuerpo de su amado, él la abrazó con su brazo derecho rodeándola por debajo de sus hombros, mientras ella se refugiaba en su pecho, cerrando los ojos para deleitarse con esa cálida sensación de seguridad que le brindaba su amado. Anthony besó su coronilla con ternura, con anhelo. – Me gusta que estés a mi lado. – Le dijo mimoso.

-Siempre estaré a tu lado Anthony. – Le dijo con un susurro muy cerca de sus labios, tentando la resistencia del rubio al momento de decir su nombre completo, eso siempre hacía que le dieran ganas de tomarla entre sus brazos, había pasado tanto tiempo que no la había escuchado decir su nombre que cuando la volvió a escuchar lo volvía loco, sin embargo ambos sabían que no era adecuado hacer desarreglos, mucho menos si no quería que el médico volviera una vez más a revisarlo.

-Hermosa ¿Dónde conociste al médico? –Preguntó para volver a enfriar su mente de pensamientos poco caballerosos.

-En realidad no lo he visto ni una sola vez. ¿Cómo se llama? –Preguntó Candy.

-La verdad no lo sé. Es el médico que vino a sustituir al padre de Magdalena. – Dijo tranquilamente.

-Entonces necesitará a una enfermera. – Dijo Candy viendo como Anthony se separaba un poco de ella para ver la expresión de su rostro. – Me refiero a que debe estar buscando a una enfermera que le ayude en el consultorio.

-¿Quieres ayudarlo tú? – Preguntó Anthony no muy convencido, sin embargo sabía bien que no podía evitar que ella siguiera ejerciendo su carrera, ella siempre había sido libre e independiente y eso había sido una de las cualidades que lo había enamorado, no podía simplemente cortar sus alas de esa manera.

-Supongo que podría ayudarlo mientras encuentra a alguien. – Decía Candy, Anthony la escuchaba sonriéndole con dulzura. – O también podría capacitar a alguien. – Decía pensativa.

-Lo que tú decidas estará bien para mí pecosa, mientras tú seas feliz y mi hijo esté bien. – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Soy feliz contigo, pero no puedo negar que también me hace feliz ayudar a otros. – Le dijo con timidez.

-Lo sé mi vida y esa es otra de las razones por la cual me enamoré de ti. – Le dijo besando sus labios una vez más.

Los días pasaban y Anthony ya estaba de pie nuevamente, Candy lo ayudaba a vestirse y le sostenía su brazo con una venda que lo sujetaba a su torso.

-Buenos días Anthony, Candy. – Saludó Stear al verlos llegar fuera del rancho por primera vez en una semana. - ¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó Stear

-Buenos días Stear. – Saludó Anthony aspirando el aroma a campo que ya extrañaba respirar. – Me siento muy afortunado, tengo a la mejor enfermera del mundo a mi lado. – Dijo con una sonrisa al ver a la rubia que lo abrazaba a su lado. - ¿Dónde está Tom, Jhon y Archie? Parece que se están escondiendo. – Decía Anthony, quien ya tenía la sospecha de que algo había ocurrido ya que Candy siempre le cambiaba de tema cuando le preguntaba por ellos, sin embargo no quiso presionar mucho a la rubia para no mortificarla.

-Tom no ha llegado, Archie y Jhon ya no deben de tardar. – Dijo Stear siendo consciente que ya era hora de hablar con el rubio con la verdad.

-¿Dónde está Tom? – Preguntó Anthony una vez más, había visto a Archie y a Jhon al menos unas tres veces desde que estaba en cama, sin embargo a Tom no lo había visto, ni lo había escuchado siquiera y era muy extraño porque siempre estaba al pendiente de él y de todo lo que sucedía en el rancho o simplemente para hacerle alguna consulta.

Antes de que Stear o Candy pudieran contestar el automóvil de los Andrew se dejaba ver a lo largo del camino hacia el rancho.

-Es el tío Albert. – Dijo Stear sin notar que lo había llamado tío.

-Es verdad. – Dijo Candy.

Los tres chicos esperaron que el automóvil llegara a la entrada del rancho.

-Buenos días Anthony. – Dijo Albert al bajar del auto, lo mismo que George quien saludaba con una sonrisa de igual forma que Albert al ver que el rubio ya estaba de pie. – Me da gusto que ya estés de pie. – Albert se acercó y abrazó a su sobrino con gusto.

-Me alegra volver a verte tío. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-A mí también Anthony. – George saludó de igual forma a todos los presentes y Albert esperaba que le preguntaran la duda que tenían en sus ojos. - ¿Y bien? – Les dijo a Stear y Candy.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Elisa? – preguntó Candy ante el asombro de Anthony.

-¿Qué sucede con Elisa? – Preguntó Anthony curioso.

-Veo que no te han contado nada. – Stear y Candy negaron ambos, mientras Archie y Jhon se agregaban a aquel grupo, habían visto el automóvil de su tío y se acercaron a ver que noticias traía.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntando Anthony mientras veía a todos estudiando su semblante.

-Bien, primero déjame llegar y vamos a sentarnos para estar más cómodos. – Les dijo Albert mientras se dirigía hacia dentro del lugar. Anthony lo observó curioso y se dirigió detrás de él mientras Candy lo veía con una sonrisa tímida por no haber hablado con él de lo sucedido. – Adelante siéntense. – Le dijo mientras él se acomodaba en la veranda para abanicarse un poco el calor que sentía. Candy llevó un poco de limonada que había hecho para la merienda y se acomodó enseguida de Anthony esperando a que Albert comenzara su historia.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó Anthony mientras observaba como Albert le daba un gran trago a su bebida.

-Bueno primero que nada quiero decirles que Elisa se encuentra bien, ya despertó y Tom está cuidándola muy bien. – Anthony comprendió ahora en donde estaba Tom, sin embargo seguía con la duda de lo sucedido a Elisa.

-¿Qué pasó con Elisa? – Preguntó Anthony.

-Elisa fue otra de las víctimas de Jack. – Dijo Albert con pesar. – No pude protegerla como lo había previsto.

-Tú no tuviste la culpa Albert.- Dijo George.

-Tal vez no, pero aun así me siento responsable. – Dijo nuevamente, comenzando a relatar lo sucedido a Elisa aquella noche. Una vez que terminó de relatar la historia Anthony estaba impresionado por todo lo que había pasado la muchacha.

-Pobre Tom, entiendo cómo debe de sentirse. – Dijo Anthony sintiendo empatía por su hermano.

-¿Tú ya sabias de la relación de Elisa con Tom? – preguntó Albert quien había notado que Anthony había sido el único que no se sorprendía con la relación de aquellos dos jóvenes.

-Hace tiempo que lo descubrí, sin embargo debo admitir que tenía miedo de que Elisa se burlara de él, y por lo que veo ella también lo ama de verdad. – Dijo Anthony hasta cierto punto aliviado porque Elisa correspondía los sentimientos de Tom. – Tom debe de sentirse culpable por lo sucedido. ¿Por qué no me lo habían dicho antes? – preguntó ahora si con reclamo a todos los presentes, menos a Candy ella no quería preocuparlo y él tampoco a ella.

-¿Qué hubieras hecho en tu estado? – Preguntó Albert.

-Por lo menos hubiera tratado de estar al pendiente del rancho. – Dijo seguro.

-Por eso no te avisamos. – Dijo Archie quien lucía un bronceado muy brillante ahora que se pasaba más tiempo en el sol realizando las labores de los Stevens. – Tú tenías que recuperarte y evitar así esfuerzos innecesarios.

-Así es amor, tú tienes que estar bien. – Le dijo Candy tranquilizando un poco al rubio, sin embargo él quería apoyar a su hermano así como alguna vez él lo había apoyado a él.

-Me gustaría ir a verlo. – Decía decidido.

-No es conveniente, Elisa recuerda algunas cosas y si recuerda que tú estabas "muerto" y te ve de pronto posiblemente causes un shock en ella. – Dijo Albert.

-Tienes razón. – Dijo Anthony pensativo. – Pero me siento mal por mi hermano, él siempre estuvo para mí en todo momento.

-No te preocupes, él lo comprende, además tal vez pronto Elisa venga a vivir aquí con ustedes. – Dijo Albert.

-¿Aquí? –Preguntaron Stear y Archie. Albert asintió.

-Elisa no tiene donde ir, podría ir a la mansión de los Andrew junto a la tía abuela, pero eso sería separarla de Tom y puedo asegurarles que él no lo permitiría, además la tía abuela está molesta igual que Sara porque Elisa "Deshonró" a la familia. – Dijo Albert.

-Pobre Elisa. – Dijo Candy al ver que su familia le daba la espalda y que ella no era consciente de todo lo que había hecho en el pasado. – Creo que sería conveniente que ella viviera al lado de Tom.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo amor. – Dijo Anthony. – Ella puede venir a vivir aquí, le acondicionaremos un cuarto cerca de la habitación de Tom.

-¿Cómo es posible que le hayan retirado su apoyo? –Preguntaba Archie molesto tanto con la tía Elroy como con Sara. - ¿Y la tía abuela no quiere volver a ver a Anthony?

-Sí, ella ya expresó su interés, sin embargo yo le dije que tenía que consultarlo contigo Anthony. – Dijo Albert.

-Veo que la tía abuela sigue con sus ideas arcaicas del siglo pasado. – Dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

-Ella nunca va a cambiar Anthony, sin embargo ella siempre mostró un interés especial en ti, eso lo sabes.- Anthony asintió.

-Lo sé muy bien tío, sin embargo aún recuerdo sus imposiciones y la manera en como trataba a Candy considerando que ella no era digna de estar a mi lado. Si ella sigue con esos pensamientos sería mejor no verla. – Dijo con tristeza, quería ver a su tía abuela una vez más, sin embargo el pensar que humillaría a Candy cuando la viera a su lado era algo que no podía permitir que sucediera.

-Le diré tu punto de vista, si ella acepta… - Dijo Albert.

\- Si ella está dispuesta a aceptar que formaré una familia al lado de Candy, será bienvenida a esta casa. – Dijo seguro de dar su lugar a aquella mujer que le robaba el aliento, enfocó sus ojos en ella y ella le sonrió con gusto, orgullosa de las palabras que él le brindaba, siempre la había defendido de la tía abuela y esa no había sido la excepción, ella le dirigió una mirada tierna y enamorada que fue correspondida en el acto, mientras los presentes los veían con una sonrisa de felicidad.

-Sabía que esa sería tu respuesta. – Dijo Albert quien sabía bien que su sobrino siempre había sido un niño noble y justo y le enorgullecía saber que en el fondo seguía siendo aún aquel niño noble y tierno, pero sobre todo firme en sus principios. Anthony enfocó sus ojos en su tío al escucharlo hablar dedicándole una sonrisa.

* * *

Elisa observaba a aquel joven el cual le habían dicho que era su prometido, sin embargo desde el primer día que había despertado no se había vuelto a acercar a ella y eso le producía una tristeza en su corazón.

-Tom. – Dijo con timidez. Tom luego enfocó su mirada en aquella joven que le llamaba.

-Dime Elisa. – Le contestó expectante a la espera de lo que le tuviera que decir.

-¿Cómo fue que nos conocimos? – Preguntó un poco tímida Elisa al joven castaño. Tom sonrió con ternura al ver que ella tenía intenciones de conocer un poco de ellos, ese era un avance ya que en todos los días que llevaba ahí con ella no había mostrado el más mínimo interés, solo lo observaba con detenimiento, como cuidando cada uno de sus movimientos, se acercó a ella con cautela, como esperando que ella se alejara de nuevo como el día que despertó.

-¿Me puedo acercar a ti? – preguntó con timidez. Elisa asintió coloreándose su rostro por completo en un color carmín que era perfectamente perceptible a los ojos del moreno, eso lo halagó. Tom se atrevió a tomar su mano y en ese momento Elisa abrió los ojos sorprendida por la corriente eléctrica que le atravesó desde su mano hasta la columna vertical, Tom sintió lo mismo y enfocó sus ojos en ella una vez más. – Primero tengo que comprobar algo. – Le dijo hipnotizado por esa corriente que había surcado su cuerpo, acercándose a su rostro con cuidado, esperaba que ella lo rechazara, sin embargo Elisa solo se dejó llevar y cerró sus ojos esperando ese beso de los labios de aquel joven que se anunciaba como su prometido. Tom terminó de cerrar la distancia que había entre sus rostros y comenzó a besarla con mucha delicadeza, con ternura comenzando a sentir como era correspondido en aquel beso, se sentó en la cama de aquel hospital y con una mano acarició su rostro con infinita ternura, degustando sus labios una vez más, Elisa estaba perdida en aquella caricia que le proporcionaba aquel joven sintiendo un millón de mariposas volando en su vientre. – Perdón. – Le dijo recargando su frente a la de ella, respirando su respiración, absorbiendo su aliento. – No podía resistirme más, te amo Elisa, te amo tanto. – Le dijo cerrando sus ojos y centrándose en la respiración de Elisa, quien en ningún momento se sintió ofendida ni hizo el mínimo esfuerzo por separarse o apartarlo de ella.

-Yo… yo también. – Le dijo Elisa sintiendo su respiración agitarse mientras los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban, Tom abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo dicho y buscaba los ojos de Elisa para buscar una respuesta a lo dicho.

-¿Tú también? ¿Eso quiere decir que me recuerdas? - Elisa negó con un movimiento de cabeza, haciendo que Tom se sintiera confundido. - ¿Entonces? Tú también…

-Siento en mi corazón que te amo, no me molesta el tenerte cerca de mí, mi cuerpo reaccionó al sentir tu tacto en mi mano, lo que siento por ti mi corazón y mi cuerpo no lo han olvidado, por eso sé que no me mientes al decirme que me amas. – Le dijo de nueva cuenta. Tom sonrió por lo que ella le decía y volvió a besarla una vez más aferrándose a sus labios un poco más ansioso mientras Elisa correspondía de la misma forma pero aún un poco tímida.

Tom después de tranquilizarse un poco comenzó a relatar la forma en la que había conocido y Elisa lo escuchaba atenta sorprendida por lo que decía, recordando algunos pasajes de su vida, sin embargo no le llegaba a su mente el rostro de aquel vaquero.

-¿Cómo te pudiste enamorar de mí? – Dijo ella sorprendida al escuchar la forma con la que ella la había tratado.

-No lo sé. – Le respondió Tom con una risita viendo como ella fruncía el ceño, poco a poco se asemejaba más a la antigua Elisa. – Creo que porque descubrí en ti a la chica frágil e insegura que había dentro de ti, y eso me cautivó, te escudabas en tu forma de ser fría y a veces cruel con las personas por miedo a que alguien te lastimara, aunque debo admitir que hiciste sufrir mucho a mi hermana Candy.

-¡Candy! – Dijo Elisa sorprendida al recordar ese nombre.

-¿La recuerdas? –Preguntó Tom con cierto miedo, no sabía si era bueno que ella la recordara. Elisa asintió.

-Ella es huérfana, me quitó el amor de Anthony. – Dijo de pronto, parecía que solo mencionar a la rubia había hecho que su mente se activara. Tom la veía hasta cierto punto decepcionado, sabía que no era su culpa ser así, pero no quería que odiara a su hermana de esa forma. – Pero Anthony murió. – Dijo Elisa cubriendo su cabeza con ambas manos comenzando a recordar muchos pasajes que venían a su mente sobre la forma en la que Elisa había tratado a Candy. – También me quitó a Terry y a…- Volteó a ver a Tom abriendo sus ojos, sin embargo no dijo nada más.

-También a quien… - Preguntó Tom esperando que le dijera que a él.

-No lo sé, no lo recuerdo. Estaba en el teatro, ella estaba frente a mí, junto a Terry, enseguida de mi esta alguien pero no logro ver su rostro. – Decía confundida mientras se colocaba sus manos agarrando fuertemente su cabeza. – Candy se iba a casar con él y yo salí corriendo. – Decía comenzando a transpirar y a respirar con dificultad. – Yo corrí hacia la salida trasera de aquel lugar y un hombre comenzó a seguirme. – Decía ofuscada.

-Tranquila Elisa. – Decía Tom preocupado, mientras veía como se removía en su cama buscando los recuerdos perdidos.

-Él me está siguiendo Tom. – Decía asustada. – Corrí sin saber qué rumbo tomar, él siempre me seguía. – Decía Elisa sin escuchar a Tom que se tranquilizara, de pronto no escuchaba nada tan solo seguía hablando comenzando a recordar de golpe aquel episodio trágico en su vida. – Después él me golpeó y luego estaba en su casa, trataba de besarme, estaba encima de mí y nadie me escuchaba, traté de escapar y me golpeó una vez más, el me besó. – Decía limpiándose con sus manos la boca sintiendo un infinito asco al recordar aquello. – Yo lo mordí y eso lo enfureció y me golpeó de nuevo. ¡Tom ayúdame! ¡Ayúdame! – Decía comenzando a perder el control, Tom llamo de inmediato a las enfermeras porque no podía controlar a Elisa, su mente estaba recibiendo de golpe toda la información ahí almacenada, sin embargo eso no era bueno para ella.

Las enfermeras entraron rápidamente para proporcionar un fuerte calmante a Elisa que la fue tranquilizando poco a poco, mientras Tom la veía sufrir nuevamente en su mente al ver todo lo que ella había sufrido aquella noche, ella le había gritado a él para que la ayudara y él estaba completamente ajeno a todo eso, si la hubiera buscado más tiempo sin haber supuesto que ella había ido a su casa, otra cosa sería. Los ojos vidriosos de Tom se encontraban con el médico que le preguntaba qué había sucedido.

Tom explicó al médico lo que había sucedido.

-Ya veo, por lo que me dice la señorita Leagan ha recuperado su memoria. – Dijo el médico pensativo. – Al parecer el recordar a aquella señorita que le mencionó detonó sus recuerdos.

-Pero a mí no me recordó. – Dijo triste Tom.

-Ella lo recordó a lo último, al llamarlo para que la auxiliara, ella esperaba que en algún momento usted llegara por ella, solo lo bloqueo un momento porque su recuerdo le dolía. – Dijo el médico. Tom lo escuchaba atento.

-¿Ahora qué pasará? – Decía con miedo.

-Vamos a espera ya que despierte, por lo pronto le diré que la señorita Leagan va a necesitar una terapia para superar el trauma vivido. – Tom asintió triste volteando a ver a aquella chica que tanto amaba dormida ahora sí tranquila en aquella cama de hospital. Suspirando con tristeza y deseando que pronto se recuperara y que lograra perdonarlo.

Continuará…

Buenos hermosas aquí les dejo otro capítulo más de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado y me dejen un comentario al respecto, le mando un fuerte abrazo a cada una de ustedes y deseo que se encuentren bien todas las que estamos y todas las que somos.

Saludos y bendiciones.


	28. Chapter 28

**Espero que este capítulo sirva de respuesta para la Guest que me preguntó si iba a seguir con la historia, espero se relaje un poco. Cuidate!**

**EL HOMBRE QUE MÁS TE AMÓ**

"_**Lo que hoy parece un huracán en tu vida, mañana comprobarás que tan solo fue el viento abriéndote paso a un nuevo camino".**_

**FUERZA**

**CAPITULO XXVIII**

Había pasado toda la noche cuidando su sueño, ella seguía sumergida en ese sueño reparador que le anunciaba el regreso de sus recuerdos, había sido sedada completamente esta vez para que lograra tranquilizar los nervios que le había provocado recordar de una sola vez todos los recuerdos que le azotaban en su cabeza. Tom se encontraba a su lado como desde hacía una semana lo estaba haciendo, preocupándose por ella y por su salud y a la vez culpándose porque la cosas se le habían salido de control, nunca imaginó que el solo mencionar a Candy fuera el detonante para regresar todos sus recuerdos a ella.

Tenía los ojos inflamados no solo por haber derramado unas lágrimas la noche anterior, sino por el recuerdo del sufrimiento reflejado en el rostro de Elisa al recordar el trauma que había vivido en manos de aquel desalmado, el cual esperaba que no volviera a ver la libertad en mucho tiempo.

Eliza comenzó a despertar, sus ojos comenzaban a parpadear, fue en un momento, uno en el que Tom había cerrado sus párpados por primera vez en casi 36 horas ya que no podía permitirse largas horas de sueño.

-¿Tom? – Preguntó Elisa una vez que lo vio sentado ahí junto a su cama, como lo había estado haciendo los últimos días, eso sí lo recordaba a pesar de que los días anteriores no lo había reconocido, esa mañana era diferente.

-¿Elisa? – Se levantó el joven de golpe al escuchar su nombre en labios de ella. - ¿Cómo te sientes? – Inmediatamente investigó su estado, quería saber cómo estaba, cómo se sentía y de qué manera podía ayudar a su amada a sentirse mejor. - ¿Necesitas al médico? – Decía impaciente, no sabía si ella quería hablar o no con él. Elisa negó.

-¿Qué día es? – Preguntó, de pronto había sentido la necesidad de saber qué día era y cuantos días llevaba ahí en aquel hospital.

-Es lunes. – Dijo únicamente como respuesta, como esperando que ella ampliara más sus comentarios.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo en el hospital? - Decía sujetándose la cabeza como tratando de recordar cuando había sido aquella obra.

-Llevas nueve días en el hospital. – Respondió Tom, observando como Elisa volteaba a verlo y sus ojos se le nublaban por las lágrimas que se comenzaban a formar en ellos.

-Tú me has cuidado todo este tiempo. – Dijo sorprendida, recordando que todos esos días lo había visto ahí a su lado, día y noche a pesar de la posición incómoda que tomaba su cuerpo cuando dormía en aquel sillón. Tom asintió.

-Y te cuidaría toda la vida si tú así lo quieres. – Le dijo tierno, en una forma dulce, algo que Tom nunca había sido con ella, él siempre había sido directo, apasionado y hasta algunas veces algo cortante, la había tratado siempre como ella lo trataba a él, pero en ese momento era un Tom diferente con ella.

-Te agradezco que lo hayas hecho, pero es mejor que te vayas con tu prometida. – Dijo con su ya habitual aire de autosuficiencia, se sentía aún herida por lo que había descubierto en el teatro y a pesar de no querer realmente que se fuera, ella quería desahogarse hasta poder olvidar a aquel que ella había considerado el amor de su vida. Tom sonrió con tristeza, sabía que estaba dolida y eso le dolía a él.

-Perdóname. – Le dijo Tom a Elisa, ella esperaba el típico discurso que escuchaba por parte de las novelas cursis que a veces leían sus amigas y le comentaban lo que ocurrí, ya que ella lo consideraba tonto y tiempo perdido. – No pude decirte en el teatro que lo que viste ahí…

-No quiero escucharlo. – Le dijo callándolo de golpe, no quería seguir sufriendo, no podía mantener aquella imagen de chica fría y poco me importa que tenía, no delante de él, él había sido el único que le había hecho perder el control de una manera que nunca lo había imaginado.

-Pues me vas a escuchar. – Le dijo Tom firme, volviendo a ser aquel chico que siempre la desafiaba en sus decisiones, aquel que se imponía por sobre su carácter y sus berrinches.

-¡Pues no quiero! – Dijo levantando la voz para intimidar a Tom a ver si era posible ya que nunca lo había logrado, al contrario siempre que trataba de hacerlo él siempre se imponía con más fuerza ante ella, como si se tratara de una yegua salvaje que él se divertía en domar.

-¡Pues lo harás aunque no quieras! – Le dijo de nueva cuenta, mientras Eliza cruzaba los brazos y volteaba al lado contrario de la cama para según ella no escuchar lo que tenía que decir aquel joven, ella no quería escuchar el "perdóname, me enamoré" o un simple "siempre la he amado" ella no se dejaría humillar y mucho menos le daría el gusto de verla llorar por él a pesar de que se estuviera muriendo de celos. – Candy es mi hermana. – Dijo ante el supuesto "no escucho de Elisa". – ¡Ella está comprometida con otra persona que no soy yo, ella se va a casar en menos de dos meses y que el imbécil de Terry haya pensado que ella y yo éramos pareja es culpa de él no mía! – Le dijo sin bajar el tono de su voz, hablándole como siempre le hablaba cuando se encaprichaba de esa forma. Elisa seguía sin voltear sin dar su brazo a torcer, no quería creer que lo que Tom le decía era cierto.

-Candy siempre ha sido importante para mí, pero como tú lo eres para Neal, nada más, yo desafortunadamente estoy enamorado de una chica caprichosa, berrinchuda, que no tiene el menor respeto por las personas, que le encanta humillar a cuantos están a su alrededor y que a pesar de que me ha abofeteado tantas veces que no las he podido contar, la sigo amando, la amo tal y como es, berrinchuda, caprichosa, mimada, y la mayoría de las veces odiosa y desesperante. – Le decía mientras Elisa comenzaba a reflejar en sus gestos que la estaba desarmando.

-Si soy todo eso que dices ¿Por qué estás aquí? – Preguntó con un nudo en la garganta, pero tratando de tomar el valor suficiente para encararlo, volteo a verlo y sus ojos se encontraron, en los de ella había miedo e inseguridad, sin embargo levantaba su frente en alto orgullosa de lo que era y en los de él había amor, fuego, decisión, pero también le sostuvo la frente en alto también orgulloso de lo que él era, orgulloso de amarla tal y cual ella era, sin embargo ninguno ya era el mismo, ambos habían cambiado solo que ninguno quería aceptarlo, el amor los había unido y poco a poco su manera de ser se iba transformando sin que ellos lo notaran, Tom iba dejando de ser el mujeriego rompecorazones que buscaba en una y otra cama la satisfacción en su cuerpo y Elisa iba demostrando poco a poco que ya no le era divertido humillar a la gente, sus cambios no habían sido de golpe, ni de un día para otro, sino que poco a poco ambos sin querer habían decidido ser una mejor persona para el ser amado.

-Porque a pesar de todo eso te amo. – Dijo y fue cuando Elisa derramó aquellas lágrimas que esperaban salir de sus ojos, como solicitando permiso para poder ser libres. – A pesar de tus defectos y podrán decir muchos que pocas virtudes, te amo, eres la mujer que amo y que deseo tener a mi lado para siempre, solo contigo me podría comprometer, solo contigo podría ser feliz, por nadie más me arriesgaría a ser abofeteado más que por ti. – Le dijo cada vez más cerca de ella, buscando el calor de su cuerpo. Sin darse cuenta Elisa ya lo tenía frente a ella a unos centímetros de distancia, esperando que ella le autorizara robar un beso de sus labios, sin embargo él comenzó a besar su rostro, secando con sus labios cada una de las lágrimas que habían rodado de ellos.

-Yo también te amo, Tom. – Le dijo en un susurro entreabriendo los labios para que él por fin los atrapara e hiciera con ellos lo que quisiera, Elisa se abandonaba por fin a los brazos de su amado vaquero, aquel que sabía bien como domar su indomable carácter, aquel que sabía sortear bien su forma de ser tan volátil, aquel que nunca había demostrado temor o pena por enfrentarse a ella y derribar sus maneras tan poco sutiles de tratar a la gente.

Tom la tomó de la cintura con mucho cuidado de no lastimar los moretones que aún tenía por todo su cuerpo, se sentó con cuidado en aquella cama que ella se había mantenido los últimos días y comenzó a besarla, primero con cuidado, con ternura, lentamente, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, sin embargo era muy diferente a aquel beso que le había dado por primera vez. Poco a poco sus labios comenzaron a pedir más, acostumbrados uno al otro de sentir el fuego recorriendo sus venas en cada contacto que tenían, sus lenguas se rozaron para iniciar una candente danza dentro de sus bocas, buscando mitigar el dolor de aquella separación sufrida tiempo atrás, el beso fue largo y apasionado, sin embargo como siempre alguien los interrumpía en aquella reconciliación que tanto habían esperado.

-¡Elisa! – Gritó esa voz femenina que le hablaba en señal de reproche y escándalo.

-¡Madre! – Contestó Elisa asustada al ver que a aquella mujer tan elegante estar parada frente a la puerta de su habitación, nueve días habían pasado y era la primera vez que aquella mujer se paraba ahí.

Mientras tanto en el rancho de los Brower la plática que se producía ahí era una muy diferente, Anthony seguía mucho mejor y a pesar de seguir con su brazo inmóvil nadie lo detenía para comenzar los preparativos de la boda con su amada Candy.

-Anthony, ¿No te parece que es muy pronto para la boda? ¿Por qué no esperan a que te recuperes completamente? – Decía Albert quien no entendía el apuro de aquellos dos por casarse. Candy había pedido a Anthony que por favor no dijera nada de su estado porque le resultaba verdaderamente vergonzoso que descubrieran que no habían tenido la fuerza de contenerse.

-La fecha ya estaba acordada tío, además yo estoy bien, y dentro de mes y medio estaré mejor. – Decía Anthony seguro, además con este atentado vuelvo a comprobar que no tenemos la vida comprada y me gustaría disfrutar más tiempo junto a Candy. – Albert escuchaba lo que decía su sobrino y si se ponía en el lugar de él lo entendía completamente, ya había perdido a Candy por seis años y gracias a las idiotez de Neal y la venganza absurda de Jack pudo haberla perdido ahora sí para siempre.

-Vamos tío, sabes que tiene razón. – Decía Archie. – Además no hay impedimento alguno para que se casen ¿O sí? – Preguntaba dudoso.

-De ninguna manera, yo solo quería ver que Anthony estuviera bien al cien por ciento. - Dijo con una sonrisa. – Pero creo que no lo voy a convencer, así que adelante hijo, ya saben que tienen todo mi apoyo para lo que se ofrezca. – Dijo con una sonrisa palmeando el hombro sano de su sobrino, ocasionándole una hermosa sonrisa de agradecimiento. - ¿Y a todo esto, dónde está la novia? – Preguntó un poco confundido ya que no había visto a la rubia desde había rato.

-Fue un rato al hogar de Ponny, por estar al pendiente de mí no había ido a saludar a sus madres. – Contestó Anthony.

-Siempre tan responsable. – Dijo Albert.

-Sí, es una gran enfermera. – Dijo Stear.

-Tanto así que el doctor se la quiere quitar a Anthony. – Dicho Archie con burla, mirando al rubio mientras Stear se reía también.

-¿Cómo es eso? – Preguntó Albert a Anthony. Anthony los veía nada divertido con lo que había dicho su primo.

-Lo que sucede que el médico que me atendió conoce a Candy. – Comenzó a explicar.

-Sí, creo recordar que dijo que había trabajado con ella algunas veces en el hospital San José de Chicago. –Comentó Albert.

-Pues el médico quedó enamorado de Candy, tío. – dijo Stear sin poder contener un poco la gracia que le había aquel acontecimiento.

-Tengo que reconocer que no se me hace extraño. – Dijo Albert ante la mirada de inconformidad de Anthony, sin embargo sabía que era cierto. – A lo largo de su vida Candy siempre ha despertado sentimientos de todo tipo entre las personas y el amor es uno de los que más despierta entre los caballeros. – Dijo tranquilamente.

-Sé muy bien que lo que dices es verdad tío, sin embargo a este médico parecería que no lo importaba en lo más mínimo que Candy estuviera comprometida conmigo. – Decía Anthony de nuevo.

-Eso es verdad. – Dijo Stear. – Hasta que Anthony le dijo que estaban enamorados desde que ella tenía doce años, fue tal la sorpresa del médico que hasta le dijo a Anthony que ya no necesitaba venir a diario para revisarlo. – Decía Stear riendo, mientras Archie y Albert se unían a las risas de Stear.

-Bueno, él tendrá que entender que cuando dos personas se aman no es bueno meterse entre ellas. – Dijo Albert riendo.

-De todas formas, Candy es una excelente enfermera y tal vez él como médico requerirá alguna vez de sus servicios. – Dijo pensativo.

-¿Y tú no piensas permitírselo? – Preguntó Albert estudiando el semblante de su sobrino.

-Yo no soy quien para prohibir lo que Candy quiere, tío, soy su futuro esposo, pero nada más, ella es libre de ayudar a quien desee y a quien lo requiera, además ella ama su profesión y yo… yo confío plenamente en ella, en su amor, en nuestra relación. – Dijo con una sonrisa, seguro, atrás había quedado aquel Tonny Stevens desconfiado y terco que había existido por un tiempo, gracias a Candy una vez más había renacido el Anthony, noble, bueno, justo, dulce y sobre todo que confiaba en la buena fe de las personas y en Candy era en la persona que más confiaba en el mundo, ella le había demostrado muchas veces que lo amaba y que quería estar a su lado.

-Por eso te amo tanto mi amor. – Le dijo una voz que él ya conocía, una voz que él amaba desde hacía tiempo atrás, mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda y se acomodaba en el hueco de su cuello y su cabeza, cerrando los ojos para llenarse del aroma de su cuerpo. Anthony se sorprendió por esas palabras, no había reparado que Candy había llegado y lo había escuchado hablar con esa ternura de ella, le besó la mejilla con cariño y volteó a ver a los presentes.

-Y yo te amo a ti, amor. – Le dijo respuesta.

-Bueno, bueno, basta de comer delante de los pobres. – Dijo Stear quien ya comenzaba a extrañar a su Patty.

-Mi hermano tiene razón Candy, no consientas tanto a Anthony que no lo vamos a aguantar después. – Decía ahora Stear mientras todos reían.

-Pues tú pasas hambre porque quieres Archie. – Decía Jhon que iba llegando del campo. – Allá afuera te están esperando.

-¿Otra vez? – Preguntó Archie alarmado, mientras Stear comenzaba a reírse de la suerte de su hermano.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Albert sin comprender por qué Archie estaba pálido mientras los demás reían a carcajadas.

-Lo que pasa que mi hermano tiene un tino para las chicas acosadoras. – Decía Stear recordando cuando Annie también lo correteaba siempre solo por verlo aunque fuera unos minutos.

-Tranquilo Stear, que Annie dejó de hacer eso y por eso me conquistó. – Dijo Archie defendiendo a su prometida.

-Menos mal. – Decía Stear. –Porque la verdad no me imagino a otra chica que te soportase como te soporta Annie. – Decía molestando a su hermano.

-Archie. –Dijo Jhon. - ¿Qué le digo a Nancy? – Pregunto de nuevo, ya que la chica no se había atrevido a entrar al rancho para "saludar" al gatito.

-No te preocupes Archie. –Dijo Candy al ver el rostro de preocupación que tenía su pobre primo, ella ya lo había comprometido a cuidar a Annie y él había aceptado, enamorándose con el tiempo de ella, sin embargo no le gustaría que tuviera que compartir de nuevo a fuerzas con una chica y más estando él comprometido con su hermana del alma. – Yo me encargaré de Nancy. – Le dijo cerrando un ojo a su primo. - ¿Me acompañas amor? – Le preguntó a su príncipe extendiéndole la mano, él no comprendía lo que haría, sin embargo confiaba en aquella chica.

-Vamos hermosa. – Le dijo tomando su mano y siguiéndola hacia donde ella iba.

-¿Qué es lo que tendrá en mente Candy? – Preguntó Archie preocupado.

\- No tengo idea hijo. – Dijo Albert. – Sin embargo es algo que te librará de aquella chica, que por cierto ¿Quién es? – preguntó Albert quien ya había visto varias veces a aquella joven que buscaba a su sobrino menor, que si bien era hermosa resultaba un tanto empalagosa.

-Es una chica que anda en busca de un amor. – Dijo Jhon encogiéndose de hombros mientras Stear y Archie se reían por su explicación.

-¿Y eso? – Preguntó Albert confundido.

-Lo que sucede tío, que al parecer esta joven estuvo enamorada un tiempo de Tom, después de Anthony, pero como una amiga de ella mostraba interés por ellos ella decidía hacerse a un lado. – Explicaba Stear.

-Vaya, por lo menos es buena amiga. – Decía Albert sorprendido por el interés tan múltiple de aquella joven.

-Cuando fuimos al baile del pueblo, Stear se encargó de quitar a Magdalena del camino de Anthony. – Dijo Archie, mientras Stear rodeaba los ojos por lo incómodo que había resultado aquella noche. – Y a mí me tocó entretener a Nancy. – Dijo de nueva cuenta. – Sin embargo un día después comenzó a traerme detalles como regalo y solo se había detenido cuando Annie estuvo aquí y se enteró que era mi prometida, pero al retirarse Annie ha seguido con sus visitas, al principio era para preguntar por Anthony, pero él ya se levantó y sigue viniendo preguntando por mí. – decía incómodo.

-Eso te pasa por ser tan galán. – Decía Albert riéndose. – Por lo que veo sufren el mismo mal que hemos sufrido en la familia a lo largo del tiempo. – Dijo dejando un poco la broma.

-¿A qué te refieres tío? – Preguntó Stear curioso.

-Lo que sucede que aparte de ser buenos mozos en la familia, el ser caballero y atento con las damas da pie para que ellas se enamoren o crean enamorarse con facilidad. Ustedes mismos han sido testigos de la cantidad de chicas que Anthony ha tenido tras de él, lo mismo ha pasado con ustedes. – Dijo Albert viéndolos confundidos a ambos. – Y no lo nieguen que siempre en el colegio recibían cartas de jóvenes admiradoras.

-¿Tú también sufriste de ese mal tío?

-¡Claro! Y lo sigo sufriendo. – Dijo mientras comenzaban a reír por la forma en la que decía, pero la verdad era que la vida amorosa de Albert era por completo un misterio, sin embargo no siguió ahondando mucho más en el tema.

Mientras tanto Candy y Anthony recibían a Nancy.

-Buenas tardes Nancy. – Dijo Candy viendo a la joven frente a ella que se sorprendía por que no era el joven de ojos color almendra que ella esperaba.

-Buenas tardes Candy, Tonny, que gusto de verte ya de pie. – Le dijo con una sonrisa tímida y sincera, a pesar de que estaba tras de Archie le causaba nerviosismo ver a aquel guapo rubio.

-Me da gusto verte porque hace rato que quiero hablar contigo. – Dijo Candy, mientras Anthony la escuchaba atento, no tenía idea que era lo que haría para alejar a la chica de su primo, lo que si sabía era que Candy era capaz de cualquier cosa por tal de que su familia estuviera bien.

-¿Conmigo? –preguntó la chica confundida. Candy asintió.

-¿Tienes tiempo de hablar con nosotros? - Preguntó de nueva cuenta mientras la guiaba hacia una banca que estaba en el pequeño porche de la entrada del rancho, mientras Anthony iba de su mano y la pobre Nancy volteaba inquieta a la puerta para cerciorarse que llegara aquel joven que anhelaba ver.

-Ustedes dirán. – Dijo la chica enfocándose a Candy y Anthony, sin embargo el rubio no sabía nada de lo que su prometida diría.

-Nancy, me imagino que estás enterada de que llegó un nuevo médico. – Nancy asintió. – Pues bien, como sabes yo soy enfermera titulada, pero pronto me voy a casar con Tonny. – Decía mientras Anthony comenzaba a comprender a donde iba dirigida su novia. – Y a pesar de que por el momento he ayudado un poco al doctor Lerry, dentro de poco ya no podré hacerlo. – Le dijo siendo consciente que pronto el embarazo no le permitiría tanta libertad, y además ella deseaba disfrutar esos meses que duraría su embarazo.

-¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con eso? – Preguntaba confundida la joven.

-Quería saber si te gustaría aprender para que seas la asistente del médico. – Dijo Candy esperando que su plan funcionara, Anthony rogaba lo mismo.

-¿Tú crees que el doctor acepte? – Preguntaba sorprendida.

-¡Claro que sí! Si yo te recomiendo él te aceptará y además tú aprenderás un oficio que es bastante noble. – Decía Candy a Nancy tratando de convencerla. – Tú eres una chica noble y desinteresada. – Decía dándole por el lado, Nancy asentía estando de acuerdo con Candy. – Y el médico estaría encantado además, así no trabajaría solo en su consultorio.

-Si crees que puedo ayudar. – Dijo Nancy.

-¡Magnífico! – Dijo Candy bastante emocionada. – Vamos de una vez con el doctor Lerry para decirle que ya encontré a la chica que le ayudará. Candy jalaba tanto a Nancy como a Anthony para que la siguieran hasta el consultorio del médico llegando un poco después a su destino.

-Buenas tardes doctor Lerry. – Dijo Candy adentrándose a aquel pequeño consultorio.

-¡Candy! Ya te he dicho que me llames Patrick. – Dijo el joven médico entusiasmado de escuchar a Candy llegar a visitarlo, sin embargo al voltear a verlo y ver que iba acompañada de su prometido y otra chica su semblante cambio al enfocarse en la figura del rubio, Anthony rápidamente sintió su decepción y le sonrió de lado.

-Buenas tardes Patrick. – Dijo Anthony haciendo caso de tutearlo como él mismo acababa de autorizar a Candy a llamarlo. Sin embargo el saludo de aquel médico no fue muy grato.

-Buenas tardes joven Stevens. – Dijo con una sonrisa de desaliento. – Veo que ya está mucho mejor. –Dijo señalando su brazo.

-Efectivamente doctor, muchas gracias. – Le dijo agradecido por los servicios que había recibido por parte de aquel médico.

-Para eso estamos, pero dígame señorita White. – Dijo siendo formal hacia su trato con Candy. -¿Qué los trae por acá?

-Lo que sucede doctor Lerry, que cómo le había comentado yo no podré seguir viniendo a ayudarle diario una vez que Tonny y yo nos casemos. – Patrick veía a Candy con desilusión, sin embargo esperaba que siguiera hablando, le gustaba ver el ánimo que ponía en sus palabras.

-Por eso no se preocupe señorita White. – Decía, sin embargo Candy no lo dejaba continuar.

-Déjeme continuar por favor doctor. – Decía Candy quien era ajena a los sentimientos que aquel médico tenía hacia ella. – Nancy es una chica que está dispuesta a aprender para llegar a ser su asistente. – Decía mientras el médico posaba los ojos en aquella tímida chica quien bajaba su rostro mirando hacia el piso al ver que aquel médico era muy joven y guapo.

-Pero ella no tiene experiencia. – Dijo el médico como excusa.

-Por eso no se preocupe doctor, para los vendajes, inyecciones, ungüentos y limpieza de heridas que se hace aquí en el pueblo yo puedo capacitar a Nancy muy bien, y cuando se necesite algo más elaborado puede seguir contando con mi ayuda. – Decía Candy quien estaba interesada porque aquella chica cambiara un poco sus necesidades, tal vez si se enfocaba en otra cosa en vez de andar persiguiendo a su primo encontraría algo que verdaderamente le apasionara.

-Candy, si el doctor Lerry no le interesa no te preocupes. – Decía la chica tímida, el doctor sintió pena por ella y más por vergüenza que por ganas acepto a tenerla ahí para enseñarla.

-Si usted está dispuesta a aprender, señorita Nancy a mí me sería muy útil. – Dijo amable a la chica quien levantó su rostro y le dedicó una sonrisa que sin saber por qué ocasionó que el médico la correspondiera.

Candy y Anthony se voltearon a ver satisfechos por la reacción que había tenido aquella muchacha quien al ver que el médico le sonreía los colores le subieron a su rostro.

-Si gusta puede empezar desde hoy mismo. – Dijo el médico de forma espontánea. – Digo si no tiene otra cosa que hacer.

-De ninguna manera, puedo quedarme un rato. – Dijo Nancy tímida.

-Bien, entonces nosotros nos despedimos. – dijo Candy con una sonrisa, despidiéndose del médico con una sonrisa, mientras el doctor le sonreía a la rubia viendo lo feliz que se veía con aquel joven que tenía que reconocer era bastante atractivo.

-Muchas gracias, señorita White, señor Stevens. – Le dijo extendiendo una mano a aquel del cual había estado celoso sin motivo ya que Candy nunca le había correspondido en lo más mínimo a sus galanteos o comentarios que le hacía para alagarla, ella siempre le había dirigido una cálida sonrisa, sin hacer caso de lo que decía y simplemente lo seguía tratando igual, como un amigo. Ella siempre se había dado su lugar ante él.

Candy y Anthony regresaban a su hogar abrazados los dos Candy lo abrazaba por la cintura y Anthony con su brazo derecho la rodeaba por los hombros como siempre protegiéndola de todo.

-Cada día que pasa me sorprendes más. – Le dijo de pronto, provocando que la rubia volteara a verlo hasta cierto punto sorprendida.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó curiosa, enfocando sus ojos en el rostro de aquel que era su verdadero amor, mientras él veía hacia el horizonte, como buscando en aquel lugar la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Eres noble y maravillosa, siempre estás dispuesta ayudar a los demás sin importar que te hayan lastimado o no.

-El doctor Lerry no me lastimó. – Dijo Candy.

-No me refería a él, sino a Nancy, ella indirectamente te lastimó al estar del lado de Magdalena. –Dijo recordando a aquella joven que si bien fue su amiga le provocó mucho dolores de cabeza con respecto a su pecosa.

-Nancy es una chica noble, indecisa que solo busca un lugar al cual pertenecer, por eso es tan variable en sus sentimientos. – Dijo buscando de nuevo el rostro de su amado.

-Archie se sentirá más tranquilo con lo que hiciste, por lo menos si no se enamora ella estará tan entretenida en el consultorio médico que no tendrá mucho tiempo de hornear galletas para llevarle.

Candy rió con el comentario de su prometido.

-Y Annie también, aunque ella no sabe nada me imagino que sería muy probable que algún día se diera cuenta, y Annie es muy insegura.

-Sí lo noté cuando vino, tal vez por la forma en la que se dio el romance entre ellos. – Dijo el rubio. Candy se sintió incómoda al recordar todo aquello. – Tú no tienes la culpa amor, es tu naturaleza, eres tan hermosa como transparente y sincera en tus sentimientos que provocas que se enamoren de ti.

-Lo dice el chico que no podía pararse en un baile sin que tuviera que salir huyendo por el acoso de las chicas. – Dijo Candy provocando una carcajada en su amado.

-Eso es diferente, ninguna de esas chicas me amaba de verdad. – Dijo defendiéndose a sí mismo. –La única que me ha amado eres tú hermosa. – Le dijo besando su cabeza.

-¿Estás diciendo que si alguna de ella te hubiera amado, le habrías dado una oportunidad? – Preguntó confusa, vaya que las hormonas estaban actuando en su pecosa.

-Candy, pasé seis años de mi vida esperando el momento oportuno para volverme a hacer presente, a pesar de haber negado todo sentimiento que tú generabas en mí, nunca pude olvidarte ni siquiera un solo minuto, añoraba tu presencia, añoraba tu risa, pero sobre todo añoraba volver a sentir tus manos y perderme en el verde mirar de tus ojos, si tú te hubieras casado con Grandchester o con alguien más yo me hubiera retirado en silencio de este lugar, buscando otro camino o la manera de rehacer mi vida.

-Si yo me hubiera casado con Terry o con alguien más y me hubiera enterado que seguías con vida, mi vida perdería por completo de sentido, tal vez hubiera encontrado la manera de volver a sonreír y de salir adelante, pero seguiría con ese vacío que había quedado en mi alma cuando tú te marchaste.

Candy detuvo sus pasos y se volteó a ver a Anthony, ya habían llegado al rancho, Anthony también se detuvo, ella lo abrazó por la cintura y él la rodeo con su brazo atrayéndola hacia él, buscando sus labios para besarlos, invadiendo su boca ansioso por ese contacto, enamorado por las palabras que le regalaba una vez más su amada, cayendo una vez más en aquel hechizo de amor en el que se había sumergido desde hacía años atrás, solo que ahora era diferente, era un amor más sólido, más maduro, algo real y palpable, ya no era aquel amor inocente y tierno que comenzó en aquel portal de las rosas aquella primavera.

Albert y los muchachos los veían por la ventana, felices de que por fin ambos fueran felices, ellos estaban en el lugar que les pertenecía.

-Te amo tanto pecosa.

-Y yo te amo a ti mi príncipe.

-No cabe duda que son el uno para el otro. – Dijo Albert quien venía saliendo junto a los muchachos. Candy se sonrojó por la presencia de su familia y escondió su rostro en su pecho, mientras él la aferraba más a su pecho, sonriendo por haber sido descubiertos.

-Nos atrapaste. – Dijo Anthony a su tío. Fijándose que traía una pequeña maleta. -¿Te vas? – Preguntó el rubio.

-Así es Anthony, tengo que estar en el juicio en contra de los Leagan y ver qué está sucediendo con Elisa.

-Yo voy contigo. – Dijo Anthony. – Quiero estar presente en el juicio, quiero ver sus rostros al verme. – Dijo Anthony.

-No te preocupes hijo, el juicio aún no se llevará a cabo con personas y testigos presentes, solo será el interrogatorio ante el inspector. – Dijo Albert. – Yo te avisaré para que estés presente, yo también tengo ganas de ver la cara que pondrá Louis y Sara cuando te vean. – Dijo Albert con una sonrisa.

-¿Tomaste los papeles para anular el acta de defunción? –Preguntó Anthony.

-Así es hijo. – Dijo mostrando una carpeta que llevaba en aquella maleta. – Con estos papeles oficialmente ya vuelves a recuperar tu nombre y eres libre para ofrecer a Candy el apellido Brower-Andrew. – Dijo con una sonrisa palmeando su hombro. – Por cierto eso me recuerda algo. – Dijo volteando a ver a Stear. - ¿Para cuándo piensas hacer formal el compromiso con Patty? No vaya a ser que ella se canse de ti Stear.

-¡No! – Dijo Stear asustado. – De ninguna manera tío, una vez que pase todo lo del juicio iremos a pedir la mano de Patty. – Le dijo seguro.

-Muy bien estaré esperando tu invitación. – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Ya no seguirás escondiéndote? – preguntó Anthony.

-Ya no tiene caso, la tía abuela ya está muy mayor, y con lo de los Leagan ha quedado desilusionada ya no le importa si me descubren o no, lo único que quiere es que tome las riendas de todo. – Dijo con cierto pesar.

-No te preocupes tío, nosotros estaremos siempre dispuestos a ayudarte. – Dijo Anthony quien sabía bien que él era el que por derecho seguía de suplirlo, sin embargo él ya tenía una vida.

-Lo sé Anthony, y se los agradezco. – Dijo Albert subiendo al automóvil una vez más junto a George. – Volveré pronto. – Dijo a sus sobrinos, los cuatro lo despedían con un movimiento de mano esperando que el auto desapareciera en el camino.

Los cuatro Andrew restantes se dirigieron al interior del rancho mientras Archie miraba con curiosidad al par de rubios que aún no le decía lo que había hecho con su admiradora.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó con Nancy? – Preguntó intrigado, mientras Anthony y Candy se reían y comenzaban a relatarle lo que había hecho Candy con aquella chica, la puerta del rancho se cerró detrás de ellos y el sol comenzaba a bajar para dar paso al ocaso de ese día.

Continuará…

Bueno señoras y señoritas hermosas, espero que estén teniendo un excelente día, aquí estamos bien gracias a Dios pero con un calor que va en aumento que qué bárbaro, y las tarifas de luz aun no entran en modo de ahorro buaa! Ni modo a prender aires y pagar.

Estuve leyendo algunos comentarios que hicieron con respecto a la forma de ser de Anthony y me gusta que noten que la manera de ser de Anthony en mis cuatro historias es diferente, sin embargo no pierde su esencia, es tierno, noble, justo y firme en su carácter, pero sobre todo fiel y guapo, no guapo guapísimo y buenísimo jajaja, en fin el hombre perfecto, ese que no existe más que en los dibujos animados y que una vez soñamos de niñas.

El Anthony en el EFECTO CANDY-ANTHONY era un joven que había pasado su adolescencia dormido, por ello era un poco más hormonal e inquieto con sus impulsos, sin embargo era un amor y siempre cuidaba a su pecosa.

El Anthony de EN BUSCA DE LA FELICIDAD, era un joven tierno, noble y preocupado por los demás, le causaba pena ofender o lastimar a alguien, sin embargo no dudaba en actuar cuando se sentía amenazado y obviamente que no se dejaba intimidar ni mangonear por nadie.

El Anthony de LAZOS DE AMOR, es una ternura, es noble, tierno, amoroso, apasionado, cuidadoso, piensa las cosas antes de actuar, defiende su punto de vista y actúa conforme a lo que siente y piensa, es súper fiel y está enfocado en su futuro junto a la mujer de su vida.

El Anthony de EL HOMBRE QUE MÁS TE AMÓ, este Anthony es el que se me ha hecho un poco más complejo, sin embargo lo amo igual que los otros tres, este personaje surgió cuando escuché la entrevista que le hicieron al dueño de la voz de Anthony en youtube, me hizo pensar porqué Candy se había enamorado de dos personas con personalidades tan diferentes y llegué a la misma conclusión que Andrés Turnes, Anthony despertó unas sensaciones en Candy y Terry despertó otras, así que trate de hacer un Anthony y un Terry combinado, para que en el cuerpo de Anthony fuera el merecedor del amor de Candy, por eso al principio él se porta tosco y necio con Candy, así como él lo hizo Terry al principio, es desconfiado, pero conforme va avanzando la historia aparece el Anthony bueno y noble que sin duda sigue enamorado de Candy aunque lo negara en un principio, por lo que he visto esta historia les ha gustado mucho ya que ha despuntado con más de 600 visitantes en tan solo este mes y más de seis mil vistas y eso me alegra mucho, saber que ha gustado esta historia, la cual la hago no como un trabajo, sino como un pasatiempo y que quise compartir con ustedes igual que las otras tres, va a un ritmo mucho más rápido que la primera que es la que más vistas tiene. Gracias, muchas gracias a cada una de las lectoras que me dedican un poco de tiempo para leer mis ocurrencias, les envío un fuerte abrazo a cada una de ustedes.

Saludos y bendiciones, protéjanse por favor!


	29. Chapter 29

**EL HOMBRE QUE MÁS TE AMÓ**

_**"Hay muchas maneras de perder nuestra identidad, una de ellas es tratar de olvidar quien eres o lo que fuiste, pero para recordar lo que eres tienes que olvidar lo que te dijeron que eras. Nuestra identidad es la suma de nuestros valores".**_

**IDENTIDAD**

**CAPITULO XXIX**

Los trabajadores llegaban al rancho de Anthony para comenzar un nuevo proyecto, las grandes cantidades de madera llegaban seguidas de las personas cargando mil y un materiales, el ruido de los martillos y golpeteos de madera se escuchaba muy temprano provocando que las personas que dormían en aquel recinto se levantaran más temprano de lo normal.

El único que estaba frente a aquella obra era el rubio Anthony Brower, quien quería supervisar personalmente aquella obra que había decidido llevar a cabo de una vez por todas aunque fuera solo temporal.

-¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó el gatito quien se frotaba los ojos en señal de que había sido despertado por aquellos ruidos que se colaban entre las paredes de su habitación.

-Buenos días Archie. – Contestó Anthony con una sonrisa de felicidad.

-¿Buenos días? - Contestó a modo de pregunta Stear al acercarse a ellos por la espalda, junto a la veranda para enfocar sus negros ojos hacia los rayos matutinos que ya comenzaban a resplandecer en las afueras del rancho, sin embargo aún le lastimaban sus bellos ojos.

-Buenos días Stear. – Le dijo con la misma intensidad de su sonrisa.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó ahora Stear frotándose sus negros cabellos en espera de una respuesta.

-Nada, no se preocupen, solo que acaban de comenzar a construir el templete para festejar la boda. – Dijo con su vista puesta en aquel lugar donde estaban construyendo.

-¿¡Cómo!? – Contestaron ambos hermanos al rubio.

-Lo que oyen. – Dijo una cuarta voz que estaba detrás de ellos. Jhon ya se había levantado para ayudar a su hermano a la realización de aquel proyecto. – Tonny va a construir un templete para realizar el baile de su boda con Candy. – Dijo explicando a los Cornwell los planes que tenía el rubio.

-Yo pensé que la boda sería en Lakewood. – Dijo Archie terminado de frotar sus lindos ojos color miel por última vez.

-Yo también. – Dijo Stear.

-Lo que sucede chicos, es que a pesar de que ya he recuperado mi nombre y pronto recuperaré mi posición en el libro de la familia, yo pertenezco a este lugar. – Dijo con un suspiro. – He sido más libre y feliz en los últimos meses que en todos los años que viví al lado de la tía Elroy. – Dijo sin querer ofender a sus primos de que había sido feliz a su lado, sin embargo ellos lo entendían muy bien, vivir con la vieja Elroy no había sido para nada gratificante.

-Te entendemos Anthony. – Dijo Stear palmeando su espalda con cuidado. – Pero aun así eres un Andrew. – Dijo de nueva cuenta.

-Lo sé y siempre lo seré, pero también soy un Brower y soy un Stevens, además la tía abuela no ha tenido la intención de venir a verme, ella sabe que vivo, sabe que pronto me casaré con Candy y la verdad no pienso escuchar algún reproche de su parte, no estoy dispuesto a escuchar una ofensa para Candy. – Decía seguro.

-Tienes razón hermano. – Le dijo Archie con un abrazo. – Ella merece ser feliz al igual que tú, y si la tía Elroy no está de acuerdo ella se lo pierde. – Dijo seguro. – Tú cuentas con nosotros, y por supuesto con el tío Albert. Archie lo entendía perfectamente porque la tía abuela tampoco estaba muy de acuerdo con el compromiso que tenía con Annie.

-Muchas gracias hermanos. – Les dijo a ambos con una sonrisa sincera, él los quería mucho y sabía muy bien que ellos a él, no en vano siempre lo habían seguido en sus travesuras y aventuras. – Sabía que podía contar con ustedes.

Poco a poco el templete comenzaba a ir tomando forma con los días, se había hecho bastante grande para todas las personas que serían invitadas a ese acontecimiento, a pesar de la familia que poco a poco se iba enterando que el reconocido Anthony Brower no había muerto había mucha gente que aún no se enteraba de ello, sin embargo Anthony no estaba muy preocupado por ello, al contrario él solo invitaría a las personas más importantes para él y para su pecosa, a las personas que siempre habían estado ahí para él, sin embargo sabía bien que su tío tendría que invitar a más de una de la crema y nata de la alta alcurnia de Chicago, ya que Candy quisiera o no también pertenecía a ella al ser hasta el momento la única y principal heredera del tío abuelo William.

Candy se emocionaba cuando por medio de George le llegaba hasta el hogar su vestido de novia, venía en una enorme caja envuelta con tela de seda y listones del mismo material, estaba tan entusiasmada que ese día llegara que casi no había tomado en cuenta que sus malestares poco a poco se iban haciendo más intensos.

-¿Qué es eso Candy? – Preguntó la hermana María al ver que se dirigía a su habitación toda entusiasmada.

-¡Ya llegó hermana María! ¡Señorita Ponny! – Decía feliz entre risas y giros.

-¿Qué llegó Candy? – Preguntaba la señorita Ponny quien la veía feliz por la reacción de niña pequeña que ella demostraba.

-¡Es el vestido de novia! – Gritó la hermana María emocionada junto a Candy.

-¡Sí! – Decía la rubia emocionada. - ¡Es el vestido de novia! – Candy llegó a su habitación seguida por sus madres quienes le ayudaban a abrir aquella caja donde se guardaba únicamente ¿La ropa interior? – Se miraron todas extrañadas, cuando en eso tocaron a la puerta, Candy rápidamente cerró de nuevo aquella caja. – Adelante. – dijo con el ánimo más tranquilo.

-Creo que se le ha olvidado lo demás, señorita Andrew. – Dijo George entrando detrás de él varias cajas que contenían todo lo que necesitaría ella para la boda, por último entraron con una caja mucho más grande y cuadrada que solo podían guiar entre George y el chofer que había llevado acompañándolo.

Candy abrió sus ojos emocionada y se dirigió al lugar donde habían colocado aquella caja. George se retiró del lugar junto al chofer y las madres de Candy la ayudaron a ver todo lo que habían llevado, encontrándose con toda clase de ropa, accesorios y zapatos para tan importante evento.

-¡Todo es precioso Candy! – Dijo emocionada la hermana María, sin embargo Candy detuvo su mirada en la esbelta cintura de aquel vestido, entrándole una duda de si realmente le quedaría de ahí hasta el día la boda, sus medidas no habían aumentado en lo absoluto, es decir, su vientre seguía plano, y seguía usando su misma ropa sin ningún problema, pero en un mes sería lo mismo, se preguntaba la rubia para sí misma. La hermana María notó la reacción de Candy. - ¿Sucede algo Candy? – Preguntó intrigada.

-No, solo pensaba que todo esto debió salir muy caro. – Dijo excusando su miedo.

-No te preocupes Candy, si el señor Albert no hubiera podido comprarlo no lo hubiera hecho. – Dijo la señorita Ponny tranquilamente. – Además eres su hija, es lo menos que mereces. - Candy asintió y sonrió de lado rogando porque su miedo no fuera una realidad el día de su boda con el príncipe de su vida.

Los días avanzaban cada vez más rápido y aquella explanada de madera quedaba por fin terminada.

-¿Crees que es necesario que sea tan grande amor? – Preguntó Candy al verla terminada.

-Debe haber un lugar para la ceremonia, para las mesas y por supuesto para el baile. – Le contestó Anthony quien la aferraba a sus brazos, su brazo tenía una mayor movilidad y poco a poco se incorporaba a las actividades que realizaba.

-¿La tía abuela aún no viene a verte? – Preguntó Candy a Anthony. Él negó.

-No, y la verdad no sé si sería correcto ir a verla, pronto será el juicio y tengo que estar presente. – Dijo pensativo, quería volver a ver a su tía abuela, sin embargo no quería que le hablara de su oposición al matrimonio con Candy, y él solo lo que quería que los días pasaran rápidamente para volver a estar entre sus brazos.

-Yo iré contigo. – Le dijo acercándose a sus labios para besarlos con delicadeza. Anthony le sonrió y correspondió a esos besos que lo enviaban directo al paraíso. Sus bocas suplicaban por más concentrándose uno y otro en satisfacer los deseos del contrario, las caricias aumentaban poco a poco y sus cuerpos comenzaban a reclamar su atención, sin embargo el brazo de Anthony no estaba del todo bien y un movimiento brusco podría agravar de nuevo la herida y tardar más tiempo en sanar y era lo que menos necesitaban en ese momento, tomando un poco de cordura, ambos se concentraron solamente en la atención de su labios sobre su boca, en los besos sobre su cuello y las caricias atrevidas sobre la roba, arrancando uno que otro suspiro de los labios de la pecosa la cual se acercaba cada vez más rápido a la agitación de sus hormonas que la hacían prender en su cuerpo el deseo vivo en ella.

-No puedo más pecosa. – Le dijo Anthony agitado, tratando de controlar su respiración y su mente, sin embargo el estar solos y en esa posición en donde ella tenía sus piernas encima de las de él poco ayudaba para poder concentrarse.

-Tenemos que parar, por tu salud. – Decía Candy, sin embargo el continuo movimiento de sus labios sobre los del rubio no era disminuido, siendo ella misma incapaz de parar aquellos ardientes besos que le gustaba sentir sobre ella, Anthony deslizó su mano sobre uno de sus senos y comenzó a acariciarlo sobre la ropa, Candy se alejó de sus labios para emitir aquel tentador suspiro que era atrapado por los labios del rubio para seguir con aquella tarea. No podían entregarse por completo, sin embargo aquella sesión de besos y caricias los estaba llevando al límite de la cordura y la fantasía.

-Te gusta hacerme sufrir. – Dijo en cuanto pudo despegar un poco sus labios de los de ella. Comenzó a deslizar poco a poco su mano sana sobre la pierna de ella, recorriendo poco a poco hasta llegar a su muslo acariciándola suavemente, mientras Candy sentía el calor ardiente de su mano sobre su pierna, le sonrió con coquetería dándole a entender que le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo.

Ambos estaban en el despacho sentados en la silla principal con Candy sentada en las piernas de Anthony, nadie los interrumpía, sus primos y Jhon estaban trabajando y ella se quedaba a cuidarlo una vez más, para que no hiciera ningún movimiento brusco, sin embargo ese día estaba fallando totalmente con su labor al no ser capaz de impedir que sus manos se detuvieran en el recorrido de su cuerpo.

-¡Dios pecosa! ¡Me vas a volver loco! – Le dijo cerrando los ojos para disfrutar plenamente esas caricias. Sin embargo Candy captó a tiempo que no podía continuar o lo lastimaría así que se inclinó hacia el frente para abrazarlo.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntaba Candy quien de pronto se sentía nuevamente preocupada por el brazo de Anthony. Este asintió con una gran sonrisa, con su frente sudorosa y su apenas perceptible voz, sin embargo su cuerpo aclamaba por más, necesitaba más de ella, así que no la liberó de su cuerpo, la atrajo más a él y continuó besándola con pasión y ternura a la vez, disfrutando del sabor de sus labios así como del calor que comenzaba a sentir su cuerpo por encima de aquella cantidad de ropas.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el hospital Tom ayudaba a Elisa a preparar sus cosas para por fin ser dada de alta, por fin dejaría aquella cama en la que había estado los últimos catorce días, después del enfrentamiento que tuvo con su madre del cual no salió bien parada, Tom se dedicaba a encarar la situación ante ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien amor? – Le preguntaba el moreno al ver que sus ojos carecían del brillo natural después de aquella visita. Elisa no respondió, solo volteó a verlo y se centró en él.

-¿Por qué no me puedes decir a que se refería mi madre cuando dijo que tú sabías porque estaban detenidos mi padre y mi hermano? – Tom la miró de nuevo confundido, creía que había comprendido el porqué de sus razones.

En eso tocaron a la puerta para fortuna del vaquero y para desagrado de la pelirroja.

-¿Quién? – Preguntó Elisa un poco molesta por haber sido interrumpidos.

-Soy Albert. – Dijo simplemente el patriarca del Clan.

-Adelante. – Contestó de inmediato Tom para así entre ambos contestar a las preguntas que hacía su novia, Elisa lo vio con cara de interrogación.

-Buenos días. – Dijo con una sonrisa Albert. - ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó al ver el semblante contrariado de Elisa.

-Buenos días tío William. – Contestó Elisa un poco más amable. – No te preocupes tío, lo que sucede es que estoy preguntando a Tom el por qué mi padre y mi hermano están detenidos. – Dijo mirando de forma acusatoria a Tom.

-Creo que ya es hora que se entere Albert. – Dijo Tom volteando a ver al rubio ante la mirada de asombro de Elisa, quien no se imaginaba que había algo más oscuro de lo que ella pensaba en aquella situación. Albert asintió.

-Tienes razón Tom, ya es justo que Elisa se entere de lo que sucedió hace años. –Ella los miraba confundida comenzando a sentarse lentamente en aquella sala que estaba en la habitación.

Albert comenzó a relatar la historia a Elisa desde aquella conversación que si bien ella sabía que se había dado no tenía idea de cómo se había desarrollado, cada palabra que Albert hacía dejaba sorprendida a Elisa y se aferraba a la mano de Tom cada vez que hablaba de algo nuevo. Ella nunca había sido una blanca paloma, siempre supo que su madre era cruel y dura con las personas, ella misma la había imitado muchas veces e incluso manipulado para que hiciera lo que ella quisiera y poder salirse con la suya, pero nunca imaginó que sus instintos llegaran tan lejos como para asesinar a alguien.

-Yo sabía lo de la herencia de Anthony, pero fue la tía abuela la que me la otorgó, dijo que era porque Anthony iba a ser mi prometido y que me correspondía por derecho. – Dijo Elisa ante el asombro de Tom y Albert, eso era algo que ninguno sabía.

-¿Cómo dices? – Preguntó Albert extrañado.

-Esa fue la explicación que me dijo la tía abuela para que yo aceptara el dinero de Anthony. – Dijo mientras los caballeros esperaban que ella se explicara mejor. – Cuando Anthony murió yo estaba muy mal, no quería aceptarlo, sin embargo me dijeron que como iba a ser la prometida de Anthony tenía todo su derecho de tener todo lo que le pertenecía, la tía abuela repartió los bienes de Anthony entre nosotros, me obsequio sus rosas y a Neal todos sus objetos personales, así como su herencia, la cual nunca supe de cuanto era yo simplemente firmé y me dediqué a lo mío, sin importarme que era lo que había ocurrido realmente con el accidente, siempre culpé a Candy por ello. – Decía sintiéndose mareada por la información que le daban. – Nunca imaginé que mis padres se hubieran encargado de asesinar a Anthony tan solo por la herencia. – Eso hasta para la propia Elisa era impensable. - ¿Neal estaba enterado? – Preguntó de nuevo.

-Neal estaba al tanto de todo, sin embargo no querían decirte nada porque sabían que te afectaría. – Dijo Albert.

-¿Qué va a suceder con mis padres? ¿Mi madre también será juzgada? – Preguntó asustada, sabía que ella había sido la autora intelectual, su padre no tenía ni el valor ni las agallas para planear algo así y su hermano era un cómplice más por haberse mantenido callado.

-Hay algo más que no sabes Elisa. –Dijo Tom dudando de si decir que Anthony seguía con vida, él sabía que ella lo había amado mucho y que le había costado superar su muerte, sin embargo era un riesgo que tenía que correr, debía informarle que Anthony estaba vivo y era el que estaba clamando justicia a su "accidente" no por el dinero, sino que para recuperar su nombre tenía que esclarecer todo el espectáculo macabro en el que lo habían hundido los Leagan.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó Elisa confundida al ver a ambos jóvenes alternando sus miradas uno al otro. Albert asintió dando permiso a Tom para que revelara todo el secreto.

-Anthony nunca murió en el accidente. – Dijo por fin Tom a su novia.

-¿¡QUÉ!? - Gritó sorprendida por la afirmación que le hacía Tom en ese momento. - ¿Entonces? ¿Cuándo murió? – Preguntaba horrorizada de saber que sus padres hubieran hecho algo más al haber fallado con su cometido.

-Anthony está con vida. – Dijo Albert viendo como Elisa se levantó de pronto y comenzó a respirar agitadamente.

-¿Elisa te encuentras bien? – Preguntó Tom al verla batallar para jalar aire. Elisa asintió tratando de contener sus emociones.

-¿Están bromeando verdad? – Preguntó Elisa viendo con ansia a Tom. El vaquero negó con un movimiento triste de cabeza, sabía que ella había tenido sentimientos fuertes por Anthony y temía que lo dejara de querer por el rubio. - ¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo está? – Preguntó apurada, inquieta ansiosa de saber más de aquel rubio que ella había querido en su infancia.

-Anthony está bien Elisa. – Contestó Tom en un tono más amargo del que hubiera deseado, tono que tanto Albert como Elisa pudieron escuchar. – Anthony vivió conmigo todos estos años. – Dijo ante el asombro de Elisa quien lo escuchaba sin poder creerlo. – Mi padre lo adoptó y lo cuidó mientras no pudo caminar, hasta que se volvió hombre, hasta el día de hoy la gente lo conoce como Tonny Stevens. – Dijo Tom mientras Elisa seguía asombrada por lo que su novio le decía.

-¿Tú lo supiste todo este tiempo? – Preguntó Elisa soltándose de las manos de su novio. Tom asintió. - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – Levantó la voz sintiéndose ofendida por la acción de su novio.

-Por miedo a las represalias en contra de Anthony. – Dijo Albert quien se daba cuenta que Tom necesitaría ayuda con aquella joven.

-¿Pero represalias de quién? – Preguntó Elisa pecando de inocente, cuando cayó en cuenta que si su hermano estaba detenido no era precisamente solo por ser cómplice. –Neal. – Dijo respondiéndose ella misma. – Mis padres. – Dijo agachando la cabeza.

-La vida de Anthony acaba de ser de nuevo amenazada gracias a Neal y a Jack. – Dijo Albert observando como Elisa se tensó al escuchar el nombre de su atacante.

-¿Jack? – Preguntó tensa. - ¿Qué tiene que ver ese tipo con Anthony? – Preguntó dudosa.

-Elisa, Jack fue el que de alguna manera alertó a Neal de la existencia de Anthony. – Tom comenzó a relatar ahora esa parte de la historia a Elisa, quien se sentía cada vez más sorprendida de lo que había ocurrido a su alrededor y ella ni en cuenta de nada, el haber vivido siempre con banalidades la habían hecho hasta cierto punto ciega de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? – Preguntó de nuevo.

-Él está bien. – Dijo Albert. Tom se sentía tranquilo, la verdad que por haber estado preocupado por Elisa no había preguntado mucho por la salud de su hermano. – Candy lo está cuidando.

-¿Candy? –Preguntó Elisa, hasta cierto punto sintiendo envidia de ella una vez más. -¿Anthony es el prometido de Candy? – Preguntó al atar cabos acerca de lo que había dicho Tom, además Anthony era el único por el que Candy hubiera dejado a Terry, ella sabía bien que Candy había amado mucho a Anthony incluso más que ella misma.

-Así es Elisa, ellos pronto se casarán. – Dijo Albert. – Por cierto Tom, Anthony ya recuperó su nombre ante la Ley, a partir de ahora Anthony Brower ha vuelto a la vida. – Dijo con una sonrisa que fue compartida por Tom, sin embargo se tornó en una sonrisa triste al ver el rostro de Elisa.

-¿Dónde tengo que firmar para regresar su dinero? –Preguntó Elisa, que si bien ella no había trabajado ese dinero, ella era la "dueña" de aquella herencia según le había dicho su tía abuela.

-El dinero no es lo que busca Anthony. – Dijo Albert a su sobrina.

-Lo sé, él nunca fue interesado, sin embargo es un dinero que no me corresponde ni a mí, mucho menos a mi familia. – Dijo Elisa orgullosa, quería regresar aquel dinero aunque sabía que la gran mayoría de aquel se había esfumado en sus caprichos y las apuestas de su hermano.

-Si eso te hace sentir mejor, le diré a George que se encargue de ello. – Dijo Albert, despidiéndose de ambos para que ahora arreglaran su diferencias, era bien sabido que tenían que hablar, las cosas entre ellos parecían haber cambiado, Albert miró a Tom con un rostro como sintiendo que las cosas se hubieran presentado de esa manera. – Bueno yo me despido, el día de mañana es el juicio y aún tengo algunas cosas que arreglar. – Tom lo acompañó a la puerta y se despidió de la mano de él. – Lo siento mucho Tom. – Dijo palmeando su hombro.

-No te preocupes Albert, era algo que sabía podía ocurrir. – Dijo Tom son una sonrisa triste. Albert por fin se retiró y Tom se regresó sobre sus pasos hacia el interior de la habitación del hospital donde una pensativa Elisa seguía sumida en su mente. - ¿A dónde te llevo? – Le preguntó al verla con todo listo para abandonar el lugar. Elisa lo miró confundida.

-Creí que me llevarías contigo. – Dijo Elisa observándolo. -¿Te has arrepentido? – Preguntó nerviosa.

-Yo nunca me arrepiento de lo que digo. – Dijo seguro. - Sin embargo al ver tu actitud por lo de Anthony, me hizo imaginar que tal vez quieres que te lleve a casa de tu madre.

-¡No! – Dijo Elisa rápidamente. – Sabes bien lo que mi madre piensa de nosotros.

-¿Entonces te llevo a casa de tu tía Elroy? – Preguntó de nuevo.

-¿No quieres que me vaya a tu lado? – Preguntó con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas. Tom se acercó a ella con ternura acariciando sus mejillas para secar con mucho cuidado con sus labios las lágrimas que le recorrían su rostro.

-Sabes bien que lo que más quiero es tenerte a mi lado Elisa, sin embargo al ver tu reacción al saber que Tonny está con vida me hace pensar si realmente quieres estar a mi lado.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! –Dijo casi de inmediato. – No voy a negar que me sorprendió saberlo con vida, me alegra mucho y quiero verlo, lo quise mucho, digo, es mi primo y fue importante para mí, pero… - Dijo deteniéndose un poco para ver a los ojos a Tom.

-¿Pero? – Preguntó Tom mientras pasaba saliva con dificultad esperando lo que diría su aún novia.

-Pero él nunca me amó, el rechazo el compromiso ante la tía abuela y mis padres… además hace mucho tiempo de eso, mis sentimientos por él no son los mismos. –Dijo mirando al chico frente a ella. – Yo te amo a ti Tom, a pesar de lo que pienses. –Dijo ocultando su rostro en el pecho de él para buscar ese calor que le hacía falta en su vida, esa ternura de la cual careció en su infancia y ese cuidado que recibía sin pensarla como una niña inútil y desvalida. Tom acaricio sus cabellos con ternura, sintiendo una inmensa felicidad por sus palabras.

-¿Entonces a dónde te llevo? – Preguntó de nueva cuenta levantando su rostro para ver sus ojos, los cuales se iluminaban con aquel brillo tan especial que desprendían desde que se enteraron que estaban enamorados.

-Llévame a tu lado Tom. – Le dijo ofreciendo sus labios para que los tomara de una vez, fundiéndose en un apasionado beso que les robaba el aliento. - Aunque quiero ir al juicio de mi familia. - Dijo triste pero decidida a enfrentar esa situación.

-¿Estas segura hermosa? –Preguntó una vez que la liberó de aquellos apasionados besos. Elisa asintió.

-Mi madre me desconoció al saberme enamorada de ti, mi padre y mi hermano no sé qué tanto tiempo estén en prisión y la tía abuela, creo que ella estará de acuerdo con mi madre en que deshonré a la familia. – Dijo con una sonrisa de lado, y efectivamente la señora Elroy no permitiría que su sobrina se casara con un joven como aquel que estaba bajo su nivel, era lo mismo que pensaba de Candy, sin embargo lo toleraba un poco más porque mal que bien era la heredera de Albert.

-Entonces te llevaré a mi hogar… a nuestro hogar, y tan pronto pase todo esto nos casaremos por todas las leyes que nos faltan. – Le dijo besándola nuevamente para después tomar las maletas y salir de la habitación, dirigiéndola hacia un automóvil que había dispuesto Albert para ellos.

* * *

En la mansión de los Andrew en Lakewood una ansiosa Elroy se paseaba por todo el salón, vivía prácticamente sola, ya que Albert se la llevaba de arriba para abajo en los negocios de la familia, yendo y viniendo a Chicago, en el juicio, con lo de Anthony y lo de Elisa, que únicamente llegaba a dormir para salir muy temprano y seguir con sus obligaciones.

-¿Vas a salir nuevamente? – Le dijo a su sobrino cuando lo vio aparecer por las escaleras enfundado en su perfecto traje negro.

-Sabes que es mi obligación estar al tanto de los negocios de la familia. – Dijo Albert sin casi voltear a ver a su tía.

-Lo entiendo William pero por lo menos deberías considerar lo del juicio. – Decía la mujer mortificada.

-¿Quieres que el "accidente" de Anthony quede impune? – Preguntó ofendido.

-Gracias a Dios Anthony está vivo, dices que Elisa regresará la herencia, no es bueno que el honor de los Andrew esté en boca de todos. – Decía preocupada.

-Primero que nada, el honor de los Andrew estará en boca de todos si dejamos pasar algo como esto, cualquiera se sentirá en la libertad de hacer algo en contra nuestra sin temor a ser reprendidos. – Decía impaciente. – Además la herencia de Anthony fue despilfarrada por tú culpa, por haberla otorgado a los Leagan, no tenías derecho a ello.

-¡Son nuestra familia! - Decía ansiosa.

-¡Es tú familia! Para mí la familia no engaña, no roba, no lastima, la familia está unida, se ama, se cuida, se protege y eso, eso es lo que voy a hacer yo con ella. Anthony es mi sobrino, es como un hijo para mí, lo amo y se lo debo a mi hermana, ella me pidió protegerlo y no le voy a volver a fallar como tú lo hiciste. – Le dijo con reproche. Elroy lo veía con miedo, no era el mismo chico que había criado, si bien sabía que tenía razón el miedo al escándalo era algo que no podía dejar de escapar.

-¿Cómo está Anthony? – Preguntó dándose por vencida, sabía que Albert no daría su brazo a torcer, y estaba en todo su derecho, la ley estaba de su lado y ella lo sabía.

-¡Vaya! Hasta que preguntas por él. – Dijo con sarcasmo.

-Sabes que lo quiero mucho. - Se defendió la dama.

-Sé que lo quisiste mucho, sin embargo él tampoco hizo lo que tú querías hacer y eso es algo que aún no le perdonas. – Le dijo con reproche. Elroy bajó la mirada.

-¿Cuándo puedo verlo? –Preguntó tan fría como siempre.

-Sabes donde vive, él no tiene inconveniente de verte, solo sigue teniendo la misma condición… Que no menosprecies a Candy. – Dijo por último y salió de la mansión, Elroy lo miró quedándose pensativa en el interior de aquella enorme mansión.

* * *

Anthony se encontraba junto a sus primos en el salón de su rancho, estaban esperando a Candy para ir rumbo a Chicago y poder así presenciar el juicio que se llevaría a cabo en contra de los Leagan. Candy llegó vestida con un hermoso vestido, con su sobrero para cubrirse del sol y los ojos de su príncipe no podían escaparse de quedar prendado de su belleza, no tenía la menor duda que el amor que sentía por ella era inmenso.

-Bueno antes de que Anthony se quede encantado observando a la gatita será mejor que nos vayamos alistando. – Dijo Archie dirigiéndose al automóvil, siguiéndolo de inmediato Stear, mientras Anthony se dirigía hacia los brazos de su prometida, besando con un casto beso sus labios.

-Hola hermosa, ¿Cómo te sientes? –Preguntó Anthony quien había tenido un poco de dificultades con el desayuno de esa mañana, ya que las náuseas que había sentido le habían impedido desayunar como Dios manda.

-Bien. – Dijo Candy quien sabía que ella también era presa de esa nausea matutina. – Nada de qué preocuparse. – Dijo tímida cuidando que no se dieran cuenta sus primos, cuando él tocó su vientre con cariño.

De inmediato los cuatro jóvenes se subieron al automóvil mientras Jhon los veía acomodarse dentro de él.

-Volveremos en unos días Jhon, ¿Seguro que estarás bien? – Preguntó Anthony un poco culpable por dejar a su hermano solo a cargo de todo el movimiento del rancho, estaba seguro que podía y que lo ayudarían los empleados, sin embargo era su hermanito menor y eso lo hacía pensar que era aún pequeño para tanta responsabilidad aunque más de una vez había mostrado ser capaz y responsable.

-No te preocupes Tonny, estaremos bien. – Dijo Jhon con una sonrisa, sintiéndose feliz por ser la primera vez que se le daba la oportunidad de demostrar lo capaz que era.

Los cuatro Andrew emprendieron el camino rumbo a Chicago, Stear como siempre se colocaba al frente del volante y Archie la hacía de copiloto, mientras que Anthony y Candy viajaban en la parte de atrás. Candy se acomodaba en los brazos de su príncipe mientras él la recibía gustoso, le encantaba cuando se acurrucaba en sus brazos, le gustaba sentirla cerca de su corazón, mientras Candy se arrullaba con su latir.

-¿Creen que la tía abuela esté presente? – Preguntó Stear a los chicos.

-No lo creo Stear, según el tío Albert estaba molesta por toda esta situación. – Decía Anthony.

-La tía abuela siempre ha sido así, le preocupa más el buen nombre de los Andrew que el bienestar de los mismos. – Dijo Archie sintiéndose realmente ofendido por la situación que atravesaban y que aun así la tía abuela siguiera preocupándose por el que diría la sociedad.

-Ese fue otro motivo por el que no quería regresar. – Dijo Anthony muy pensativo, sus primos lo escuchaban atentos. – De chico siempre pensé en cambiar a los Andrew, hacer de las nuevas generaciones personas más nobles y preocupadas por los demás, sin embargo sabía que los más antiguos evitarían todas esas nuevas ideas y pensamientos.

-La tía abuela siempre ha sido defensora de las buenas costumbres, bueno de sus buenas costumbres porque no le importó regalar tus pertenencias a los Leagan. – Dijo Stear quien también siempre había estado de acuerdo con el proceder de la anciana.

-Ella siempre ha visto por el bienestar de los Leagan y siempre por encima de los nuestros. – Dijo Archie quien recordaba las más de una vez que la señora Elroy los había obligado a callar si eran capaces de objetar algo, tratándolos aún como niños que no sabían lo que querían.

-Eso es verdad. – Dijo Stear. – Y siempre me he preguntado el porqué de tanta consideración con ellos a pesar de lo mala cabeza que han sido. – Los tres chicos se quedaron pensativos, era verdad la tía abuela siempre les había soportado los berrinches a los Leagan y sobre todo a Sara quien era la que más déspota se comportaba con las personas y nunca había obtenido ninguna objeción por parte de la anciana, al contrario muchas veces la apoyaba en lo que hacía y hasta había actuado igual que ella.

-Tal vez realmente es su hija. – Dijo Archie muy serio, él siembre había pensado que debajo de las canas de la tía abuela el cabello de ella era muy similar al de la tía Sara y su forma de pensar y actuar era muy similar, tal vez el decir que era su hija adoptiva era solo una forma de ocultar algún embarazo no deseado.

-Yo también siempre he pensado eso. – Dijo Stear estando de acuerdo con su hermano.

-Tienen razón. – Dijo Anthony. – Cuando la tía abuela era joven se notaba más el parecido, ahora la verdad no sabría decirlo no he visto a ninguna de las dos en muchos años.

-¿Tú qué opinas Candy? – Preguntó Stear a la rubia quien no respondía a su pregunta, la había notado muy callada y eso era raro en ella.

-Candy está dormida Stear. – Dijo Anthony en respuesta.

-¿Dormida? ¡Vaya! Candy se la ha pasado últimamente más dormida que de costumbre. – Dijo Stear riendo mientras Archie lo acompañaba con su risa. Anthony los veía sonriendo también él sabía bien el motivo de ese repentino sueño que le entraba a su pecosa y lo hacía soñar despierto también, imaginándose cómo sería aquel angelito que crecía en el vientre de su tan amada pecosa.

-Debe seguir cansada por todos los días que me cuidó, les puedo asegurar que no dormía lo suficiente. – Dijo como excusa para sus primos.

Los cuatro muchachos siguieron en silencio todo el camino, pensando cada uno en sus vidas, sobre todo Anthony quien era el que se acercaba otra vez a nuevos cambios, volvería a ver a su tía Elroy, había recuperado su nombre, estaba esperando su primer hijo y pronto sería un hombre casado, la vida no siempre lo había tratado bien, sin embargo los últimos meses había recibido tanta felicidad por parte de su novia que tenía a la vez miedo de que pronto se esfumara como cuando su madre se había marchado. Volteó a ver a la maravillosa imagen que le proporcionaba el cuerpo de su prometida la veía dormir tan plácidamente y tan tranquilamente que no podía evitar sonreír de tan solo verla.

-_Te amo hermosa, gracias por hacerme tan, pero tan feliz._

Continuará…

Hola señoras y señoritas bellas y hermosas, aquí me estoy aplicando con otro capítulo más para que se entretengan otro poquito más, espero les guste y sea de su agrado y si no por lo menos se entretengan? jejejee

Les mando un fuerte abrazo a cada una de ustedes por tener la paciencia y la disposición de leer y hacer un comentario al respecto, me gusta leer los comentarios que me hacen y las ideas que aportan a mi mente inquieta jajaja, no creo poder complacer a todas, pero les prometo que me esforzaré por exprimir mi cerebro y traer otra historia de mi rubio favorito, o qué dicen? ahí le paro? la dejo en cuatro? las historias eh!? no mal piensen jajajaja bueno les mando un fuerte abrazo a cada una de ustedes, cuídense mucho y sobre todo protéjanse más...

Saludos y bendiciones para cada una de ustedes y sus familias!


	30. Chapter 30

**EL HOMBRE QUE MÁS TE AMÓ**

"_**Cuando las personas entendamos que toda opinión es una visión cargada de historia personal, comprenderemos que todo juicio es una confesión".**_

**JUICIO**

**CAPITULO XXX**

Un Louis Legan se encontraba en el estrado siendo observado por varios pares de ojos quienes esperaban juzgarlo por sus acciones, su semblante era serio y hasta cierto punto con miedo, nunca pensó que llegaría a estar sentado ahí frente a tanta gente esperando su cabeza. Neal se encontraba junto al abogado con el mismo miedo que tenía su padre incluso más, había hecho un trato con su padre y ninguno de los dos delatarían a su madre, no permitirían que ella pasara tanto tiempo en una prisión, sin embargo Louis no sabía que el moreno había hecho su propio trato con el abogado contrario, se sentía hasta cierto punto culpable, pero no quería permanecer tanto tiempo en la cárcel por un crimen que no había cometido, cuando todo aquello sucedió él tan solo era un mocoso de 12 años, cuando se convirtió en cómplice de sus padres fue hasta tres años después, cuando casualmente los escuchó hablando en la biblioteca.

El señor Leagan hablaba sobre lo ocurrido, mientras era interrogado por el abogado que representaba a Anthony. La sala permanecía en silencio, solo se escuchaba como aquel hombre intentaba defenderse con sus relatos, de pronto un silencio se hizo presente en la sala, todos los presentes dirigieron su mirada hacia la entrada principal de la sala al escuchar su nombre.

-Puede pasar por favor, joven Anthony Brower. – Dijo el abogado, abriéndose entre los presentes entró un joven rubio, alto de ojos azules, elegantemente vestido, iba de la mano de una rubia igual de elegante que él y ambos se detuvieron justo en el pasillo que lo llevaba hacia el estrado. Louis se sorprendió al ver a aquel joven que un día había pensado desaparecer por medio de aquel accidente y después por medio de aquel médico de dudosa reputación, lo veía diferente, no era el mismo chico de mirada amable y afectuosa que había visto por última vez hacía seis años atrás, aquel que un día había llamado tío con cariño, aquel que lo miraba con respeto simplemente por ser mayor que él, aquel que ayudaba a todos a su alrededor por el simple hecho de servir, aquel que él y su esposa habían condenado a muerte por un desprecio y por intereses financieros.

Sus ojos se encontraron fijamente y por primera vez en años sintió culpa, sintió remordimiento por lo que había hecho, no por las miradas que tenía encima de él desde que se postró en ese silla, sino por la mirada fija que tenía encima de él de aquel rubio que lo miraba, no era una mirada de odio, no era mira mirada de desprecio, sino era una mirada con compasión, una mirada cargada de pena y decepción por aquel que él un día había respetado.

-Siéntese por favor señor Brower. – Habló su abogado. Anthony se sentó en aquella silla en la cual había estado sentado minutos antes su verdugo. Candy se sentaba junto a los Conrwell, mientras Neal la observaba con sorpresa. Elisa estaba junto a Tom y mientras ella miraba al rubio con sorpresa, Tom lo miraba con una sonrisa, feliz de que estuviera mucho mejor.

El interrogatorio comenzó a ser relatado por el rubio, decía lo que recordaba de aquella fatídica tarde, la sala se llenó de completo silencio para que aquel joven relatara desde su punto de vista todo lo que había padecido después de aquel "accidente".

Tom ya había dado su versión, al igual que el señor James, todos y cada uno de los implicados y testigos habían pasado, parecía que habían dejado a lo último a los más afectados, sin embargo Anthony pidió que en consideración a su prometida el interrogatorio se hiciera a puerta cerrada y estando él presente para proteger a la rubia del escrutinio público, al igual que lo habían hecho con Sara y la tía abuela.

La sala quedó en silencio una vez que el rubio terminó de relatar sus años ocultos. Nadie decía nada, nadie emitía algún sonido, incluso Neal estaba serio en su lugar no por sentir culpa o remordimiento alguno, el insistía que no había hecho algo malo, habían sido sus padres y Jack los que habían atentado contra la vida de su primo.

Los jueces se retiraron lentamente hacia otra sala para emitir su veredicto, el estrado quedó vacío al salir el juez del lugar, al mismo tiempo que los abogados y los presentes.

-¿Cómo crees que habrá resultado todo? – Preguntó el rubio mayor a su abogado.

-No tienen escapatoria. – Dijo el abogado. – Además con la declaración de Neal todo fue más claro. – Los Andrew se miraron extrañados ninguno sabía lo que había hecho el moreno. – Él acusó directamente a su padre como el actor intelectual del intento de homicidio, así que él solo quedará acusado de encubrimiento.

-¿Y Sara? – Preguntó Albert sorprendido por lo que escuchaba, jamás pensó que el moreno se quisiera tanto que echaría por delante a su propio padre.

-Louis dijo que él había sido el culpable de todo. – Dijo el abogado. – Exonerando así por completo a la señora Leagan, además no hay ninguna prueba contundente que la relacione con todo esto, al que siempre se le vio y el que siempre dio la cara fue el señor Leagan. – Dijo el abogado, sin embargo ninguno de los Andrew estaba de acuerdo.

-¿No se puede hacer algo para que ella también pague? – Preguntó Archie quien consideraba que era injusto que la que estaban seguros que era la autora intelectual de aquello quedara absuelta y con las manos limpias.

-De hecho a pesar de que no ha sido acusada directamente, ella también queda como cómplice principal de su marido, y a pesar de haber sido defendida tanto por su esposo como por su hijo el delito que cometió se persigue de oficio, así que también pasará una larga temporada en arresto domiciliario.

-¿Arresto domiciliario? – Preguntó sorprendido el rubio, no estando muy conforme con lo que había dicho el abogado, inmediatamente volteó a ver a George quien bajó la mirada avergonzado, dando a entender que no había podido hacer nada por ello.

-La señora Elroy intercedió por la señora Sara ante el juez.- Dijo George sintiendo que había fallado al patriarca.

-Entiendo. – Dijo Albert sin culpar a George. – No tienes la culpa. – Sin embargo el coraje que tenía dentro de él no podía detenerlo, Anthony y los Cornwell estaban igual de indignados que Albert y ninguno se quedaría con aquellas dudas, tendrían que averiguar directamente con aquella dama de hierro porqué tenía tanta consideración con aquella mujer que según decían era solo su hijastra.

-¿Cuánto tiempo será ese arresto domiciliario? – Preguntó Anthony.

-Serán seis años de arresto domiciliario y será vigilada día y noche para que cumpla con la sentencia. – Dijo George. A lo lejos Elisa escuchaba la suerte de su madre al igual que Tom, ella no podía decir que le alegraba la situación de su madre, sin embargo sentía que era mucho mejor que la de su padre el cual podría pasar de diez a quince años en una cárcel por el delito que él mismo se había responsabilizado, mientras que Neal saldría en seis meses y pasaría un año en trabajo comunitario como condena por haber encubierto a su padre, todo por haber sido menor de edad cuando se desarrollaron los hechos.

-Anthony. – Dijo Elisa acercándose a su primo, se sentía nerviosa por todo lo acontecido, por volverlo a ver, por estar cerca de él a pesar de amar a Tom no podía evitar sentirse así, era un cúmulo de emociones que se concentraban en su pecho.

-Elisa. – Dijo Anthony precavido, sabía que estaba con Tom y no quería ocasionar un problema con aquella muchacha. - ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó amable. Elisa posó su mirada en los azules de su primo y volteo a ver a Candy, en el momento se sintió incómoda, no podía seguir culpando a Candy por lo acontecido, de lo único que la podía culpar era de haber obtenido el amor de Anthony, sin embargo a esas alturas ya no importaba.

-Bien, mucho mejor ¿Y tú? – Preguntó de vuelta.

-Bien también, siento mucho lo que está pasando. – Dijo el rubio.

-No es tu culpa, al contrario soy yo la que debería de pedirte una disculpa. – Anthony sonrió, Elisa correspondió a su sonrisa y miró a Candy de reojo, sería tonto saludarla después de lo que la había hecho pasar y creer que serían amigas como si nada, sin embargo simplemente hizo un gesto con su cabeza y se abrazó a Tom, ambos chicos la comprendían sabían que nunca había soportado a Candy, pero ambos agradecían que no hubiera intentado humillarla u ofenderla, agradecían que se hubiera mantenido al margen, todos sabían que no serían grandes amigas, sin embargo el hecho de que tendrían que seguir conviviendo era inevitable.

Una vez que el jurado deliberó se les pidió a los implicados que pasaran para escuchar el veredicto final. Louis, Neal y Elisa estaban nerviosos. Elisa sabía que su padre tenía que pagar lo que había hecho, sin embargo no podía negar que todo aquello la lastimaba, por su hermano no sentía mucha pena ya que había preferido salvar su pellejo echando por la borda a sus progenitores. El juez habló ordenando que los acusados se pusieran de pie. Padre e hijo esperaban la sentencia mientras sus rostros sudaban.

-Señor Louis Leagan, en base a las pruebas y testimonios en su contra el jurado lo ha encontrado.

-¡Culpable! – Dijo el representante de aquel jurado quien no dejaba de verlo acusatoriamente. – Por el intento de homicidio en contra del joven Anthony Brower Andrew. – Dijo aquel hombre quien lo condenaba con su sentencia.

-Por lo tanto se le condena a diez años de prisión sin derecho a fianza en la cárcel de la ciudad de Chicago. – Louis al escuchar el veredicto se sintió agitado sentándose de pronto por la sentencia recibida, Elisa comenzó a llorar triste por el destino de su padre, se abrazó a Tom y él la recibió entre sus brazos consolándola con amor. Neal comenzó a respirar con mayor dificultad al escuchar su nombre.

-Neal Leagan Andrew. – Dijo el juez para que este se mantuviera de pie.

-El jurado lo ha encontrado culpable por encubrimiento del intento de homicidio del joven Anthony Brower Andrew. – Sentenció de nueva cuenta el jurado.

-Por lo que se le condena a seis meses de prisión en una cárcel de mínima seguridad y a un año de trabajo comunitario en la ciudad de Chicago. – Sentenció el juez, mientras Neal fruncía el ceño no muy de acuerdo con la sentencia, el moreno iba a objetar, sin embargo su abogado lo detuvo diciéndole que podría agravar las cosas y aumentar su sentencia. – Esto es debido a que era un menor de edad al conocer el delito que encubrió. –Volvió a decir el juez como disculpando de alguna forma al moreno. Louis volteó a ver a su hija y agachó la mirada con vergüenza.

-Además se les obliga a regresar la herencia íntegra al joven Anthony Brower Andrew en un plazo máximo de tres meses. – Dijo por último el juez, Neal casi se cae de espaldas al escuchar que tenía que regresar por completo aquella herencia que él casi se acaba con sus derroches.

Los presentes se retiraron todos juntos, Anthony y Candy iban de la mano, ella se sentía hambrienta por tantas horas que habían pasado en aquel juzgado y Anthony la comprendía porque él estaba igual, parecía que los achaques del embarazo los tenían sincronizados.

-¿Tienes hambre hermosa? – Preguntó a su prometida.

-Mucha. – Dijo con una sonrisa apenada. Albert escucho el reclamo de los rubios y les propuso irse a comer de ahí.

-Bien muchachos ¿Qué les parece si nos vamos a comer? –Preguntó Albert, sintiendo un poco de pena por Elisa quien era la única que no había hablado desde que escuchó la sentencia. – Disculpa Elisa, siento lo que ha pasado con tu familia. – Se excusó con la pelirroja no quería sonar como un insensible por lo que ella había pasado.

-No te preocupes tío, sé que ellos se lo buscaron aunque reconozco que si me afecta. – Dijo seria. – No se preocupen por mí. – Todos asintieron igual de apenados, sin embargo el hambre no esperaba y tenían que ir a comer, sobre todo Candy quien tenía que cuidarse más que nunca.

-Vamos tío, no quiero que Candy sufra una baja de presión. –Dijo Anthony adelantándose a la salida con la rubia de la mano, los demás se dirigieron tras ellos y se encaminaron a un restaurante que estaba justo enfrente del juzgado.

Mientras caminaban Albert seguía con aquella inspección que había mantenido en los rubios, sabía que Candy siempre había sido muy buena para comer, sin embargo en las veces que había estado en el racho había notado acciones extrañas y similitudes con Anthony en relación a la comida, y eso le hacía tener una sospecha de lo que realmente estaba pasando. Anthony no podía comer la zanahoria desde pequeño y seguía siendo así a pesar de los años, Candy siempre había comido la zanahoria y adoraba la crema de zanahoria que él le preparaba en el departamento, sin embargo había notado que últimamente la evitaba, notaba que comían muy similares y que las comidas con mucha grasa les provocaba ciertas náuseas, el cansancio los vencía más que de costumbre y ninguno de los dos podía evitar ciertos antojos que de pronto evidenciaban y que decir del apuro que tenían ambos por casarse. Una sospecha crecía en el pecho de Albert, sin embargo no decía nada solo se limitaba a sospechar de todas formas pronto sería la boda de ellos y no había de que preocuparse, él no provocaría que Candy se sintiera incómoda con aquella situación, ambos eran mayores de edad y estaban asumiendo su responsabilidad.

Una vez terminada la comida se decidieron retirarse a Lakewood, los Andrew no podían evitar sentir ese malestar en contra de la tía abuela y lo último que había hecho era proteger a Sara una vez más a costa de los intereses de su propia sangre.

Los cuatro guapos jóvenes entraban junto a Candy, Elisa y Tom, quienes iban junto a ellos, Tom no dejaría a Elisa sola de ahora en adelante y los demás tenían que adaptarse a eso.

-Los estaba esperando. – Dijo la vieja Elroy quien al ver a su sobrino se le formó un nudo en su garganta al ver que él la miraba no muy seguro de cómo reaccionar. Anthony sentía felicidad de ver a su tía abuela, la cual notaba que los años le habían caído encima, sin embargo no sabía que esperar de ella y a pesar de tener ganas de abrazarla se sentía una vez más traicionado por ella, y pensaba que el amor que ella le había demostrado en su niñez tal vez no era del todo sincero. – Anthony hijo ¿No me darás un abrazo? – Preguntó un poco indecisa, no quería que la rechazara por todo lo que ella misma había hecho en su contra. Anthony asintió y se acercó a ella con un poco de cautela, sin embargo al abrazarla sintió que aquel abrazo era sincero, que sus lágrimas eran honestas, sin embargo aquella culpa que ella guardaba en su alma iba más allá de todo lo que a su razón pudieran pensar.

-Me da gusto verte tía abuela. – Decía Anthony sincero. La vieja Elroy sonrió con sus palabras, ella estaba muy emocionada de volver a ver aquel niño que ella había criado y que amaba tanto o más que a Albert.

-Yo también me alegro de verte hijo. – Le dijo con sus lágrimas derramándose en sus arrugadas mejillas, sin embargo la mirada que le dirigía a Candy seguía siendo dura, implacable, pero para sorpresa de todos la misma mirada que le había dirigido a ella se la dirigió a Elisa y a Tom, al momento que los vio agarrados de la mano, no podía evitarlo ella era así. – Veo que ninguno de mis nietos ha sabido escoger pareja. – Dijo sin poder contenerse.

-Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. – Dijo Anthony separándose de su tía abuela y regresando hacia los brazos de Candy, quien rápidamente tomó su mano y este en el acto la abrazó. – Siempre te dije que amaba a Candy, y siempre supiste mis intenciones para con ella, las cuales no han cambiado en nada, así que te pido respetes ahora si mi decisión, ya no soy aquel niño al que podías obligar a hacer tu voluntad, ahora soy un hombre independiente y siempre he sabido lo que quiero. Yo no vengo a pedirte explicaciones de tus actos, sin embargo tampoco vengo ni a pedirte permiso ni a explicar los míos. – Dijo de frente sosteniendo la mirada en su tía abuela, la cual se sintió un poco sorprendida, sin embargo debía esperar esa reacción el rubio siempre la había enfrentado siendo un niño, con mayor razón ahora que era un hombre y más que ahora ya no era el mismo chico dulce y tierno que se detenía por el amor y respeto que sintió por ella en el pasado.

\- A pesar de lo que pienses tus acciones no me hacen más que sentir orgullosa, eres firme y decidido y eso siempre me gustó de ti. – Dijo con su tono frío y tranquilo.

-Yo por el contrario si vengo a pedirte explicaciones de tus acciones tía Elory. – Dijo Albert quien había permanecido al margen de la situación. – Me imagino que te habrás enterado de la sentencia en contra de los Leagan. – Dijo sin evitar que Elisa bajara la mirada.

-Sabía que me vendrías a preguntar sobre ello. – Dijo la señora Elroy.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué excusa tienes para justificar lo que has hecho todos estos años? – Preguntó el patriarca una vez más. – Cómo patriarca y jefe del Clan de los Andrew tienes la obligación de responder a tus actos. – Dijo implacable. Anthony, Stear y Archie, esperaban que hablaran ya que ellos siempre habían sido de los más afectados al igual que Candy por la preferencia que siempre había mostrado por los Leagan, Elisa los miraba a todos sintiéndose mal por lo que decían, sin embargo sabía que tenían razón la tía abuela siempre había tenido una debilidad especial por su familia y más cuando se trataba de ella y de Neal.

-No tengo explicaciones que dar, William, solo te puedo decir que el amor es lo que me ha motivado a actuar como lo he hecho. – Dijo sin querer hablar más de la cuenta.

-¿El amor? ¿Llamas amor al actuar en contra de tu propia familia? ¿Llamas amor el proteger a una mujer se empeñó en hacer daño a tú sobrino y no conforme con eso logras exonerarla de su castigo? – Preguntaba Albert indignado. -¿Qué clase de amor es ese?

-¡Un amor que tú no entiendes! – Dijo la tía Elroy levantando una vez más su voz al sentirse atacada por su sobrino mayor.

-Nosotros estamos de acuerdo con el tío Albert, tía abuela. – Dijo Archie animándose a hablar. – Todo el tiempo nos obligaste a convivir con los Leagan a pesar de las maldades que se gastaban para salir bien librados de las situaciones. – Decía ofendido, Elisa bajaba la mirada y se escondía ante Tom, tenía que reconocer que era cierto.

-Es verdad tía abuela y más de una vez te pusiste de su lado por tal de que no salieran lastimados, sin importar que tú supieras que lo que hacían estaba mal y que nosotros resultáramos afectados. – La vieja Elroy los miraba con su vista fija en ellos, miraba a cada uno de ellos en como la enfrentaban, se sentía acorralada, sin embargo aún no daba su brazo a torcer, no hablaría de aquello que siempre había tratado de ocultar, sin embargo Anthony veía en sus ojos aquel miedo que reflejaba y que escondía con furia.

-¿Acaso es porque la tía Sara no es solo tu hijastra? – Preguntó Anthony, quien no era el único que había llegado a aquella conclusión, pero que era el único que se había animado a preguntarle directamente. - ¿Es esa tu excusa para disculpar tus acciones? ¿Por eso beneficiaste a los Leagan a pesar de su intento de asesinato en mi contra? ¿Por eso les obsequiaste todas mis pertenencias? – Preguntaba mientras todos veían como la anciana comenzaba a sudar y a respirar con dificultad, Elisa estaba sorprendida, pero tenía sentido pensar que aquella mujer no era su "abuela postiza" sino era realmente su abuela. -¿Es o no la tía Sara tu verdadera hija? – Preguntó por fin para dejarse de rodeos, Elroy bajo la mirada y se volteó haciéndose la ofendida.

-No tiene caso negarlo tía abuela. – Dijo Albert. -A pesar de que no lo digas sería tu única manera de justificar tu desamor hacia nosotros. – Dijo sintiéndose traicionado, no porque hubiera ocultado a una hija, sino por el hecho que siempre les inculcó las buenas costumbres, la decencia y los valores con mano dura, poniéndose más de una vez como ejemplo de ello, y a pesar de todo lo malo que había hecho su propia hija ella seguía hablando de moral y de la importancia de la familia para la sociedad, aun sabiendo que lo que hacían no era lo correcto.

-Cuando era joven. – Comenzó a relatar Elroy al verse descubierta por su familia, no tenía caso seguir ocultando algo que era obvio, había lastimado a los miembros más importantes del Clan por el hecho de proteger a su hija y a sus nietos de todo lo que los pudiera lastimar, aun sabiendo que estaba mal lo que hacía, a pesar de saber que cometía un error por tratar de cubrir sus errores y hasta delitos. – Nunca fui de las afortunadas en tener pretendientes o propuestas de matrimonio, poco a poco mi belleza se iba apagando y me tuve que conformar con no tener a mi lado a alguien que me amara y me acompañara a lo largo de mi vida. – Decía erguida, solemne, sin bajar un poco la mirada. – Hasta que conocí a un muchacho que se interesó en mi o eso creí yo. – Dijo con una mueca amarga. – De ese amor nació Sara, le dije a mi supuesto amor y se negó a reconocer su paternidad y me quedé sola y embarazada, la vergüenza de que la sociedad se enterara me obligó a ocultarla a los ojos de los demás, nadie sabía que era mi hija, todos pensaban que la había encontrado y que había decidido criarla como caridad y así pude registrarla como una Andrew, así fue hasta que cumplió siete años y por fin llegaba una propuesta de matrimonio, un viejo viudo sin hijos, aceptó a Sara como su hija y la registró a su nombre como si fuera de él, cuando se enteró que era mi verdadera hija no le importó la crió como si realmente fuera de él, sin embargo la culpa de haber sentido vergüenza por haber tenido una hija fuera del matrimonio me obligaba a ser más complaciente con Sara hasta que se convirtió en una mujer caprichosa y voluntariosa, de mal genio y malos sentimientos. – Decía Elroy, todos estaban atentos a su historia, y se daban cuenta que a pesar de estar consciente de los defectos de su hija aun así había cuidado siempre por su bienestar. Elisa no podía creer lo que escuchaba hasta que comenzó a recordar ciertos comportamientos de su madre para con la tía abuela.

-¿Cuándo se enteró mi madre que era tu hija? – Preguntó Elisa, todos se sorprendieron de que ella supiera que su madre estaba enterada. Elroy bajo la mirada hasta esa pregunta. -¿Ella lo sabe, verdad? –Elroy asintió.

-Sara se enteró cuando tenía siete años, escuchó la plática que tuve con Fulgencio y a partir de ahí comenzó mi calvario, el rencor que Sara sintió por mí fue aumentando con el paso del tiempo, sin embargo al haber quedado viuda con mucho dinero y después al portar el cargo de la matriarca del Clan e ir aumentando mi poder en la familia la hizo actuar diferente ante mí, me mostraba más respeto y consideraciones, sin embargo yo no puedo soportar que le pase nada malo. ¡Es mi hija! – Dijo Elroy levantando un poco la voz y todos la voltearon a ver, viendo por primera vez el lado humano de Elroy, si tenía un punto débil a pesar de todo, aquella mujer implacable, de buenas costumbres y defensora del buen nombre de los Andrew, tenía un punto débil, su hija.

-Entiendo hasta cierto punto que hayas defendido a tu hija. – Dijo Anthony. – Entiendo que hayas querido protegerla de todos y contra todos. – Decía sin despegar su mirada de sus ojos. – Pero lo que no entiendo es que aun conociendo que tú hija no tiene buenos sentimientos, que fue capaz de planear mi muerte solo por haber rechazado el compromiso con su hija y sabiendo todo eso le hayas otorgado todos mis bienes y dejar que saliera bien librada de todo esto! – Decía Anthony indignado, no por su dinero, no por sus pertenencias, sino porque la autora intelectual de todo quedaría libre de culpa.

-Ella estará en arresto domiciliario. – Dijo Elroy como defensa.

-¿Qué sucedería si ella planea venganza? ¿Qué pasaría si se escapa de su "prisión de alta seguridad" y atenta de nuevo contra mi familia? – Preguntaba Anthony levantando la voz. - ¿Qué harías para salvarla? ¿Seguirás aplaudiendo sus errores? ¿Disculpando sus delitos? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te avergüenza ser una madre soltera?

-Anthony tiene razón tía abuela. – Dijo Elisa. – Mi madre no se va a detener tan fácil. - Dijo apenada. – Ella misma me lo dijo en el hospital a Tom y a mí. – Tom asintió. – Ella no se va a cansar de vengarse de las personas que según ella la dañamos. – Dijo incluyéndose entre todos ya que ella misma le había dicho que la desconocía como hija por haber deshonrado a la familia. – Mi padre la protege por el gran amor que le tiene, y por eso aceptó pagar su culpa, pero no le hacen ningún bien, mi padre también es culpable y merece castigo, pero mi madre es la que planeó todo y seguramente no se detendrá. – Elroy no decía nada solo se limitó a guardar silencio, Albert y los demás la observaban decepcionados, no por haber tenido una hija fuera del matrimonio, sino por condenar todo aquello que ella misma había ocultado en su vida.

-¿No podemos hacer nada tío? – Preguntó Anthony a Albert. Albert se quedó pensativo, no queriendo externar lo que había decidido en contra de Sara, no quería que la tía abuela se enterara de los planes que habían surgido en su cabeza para poner fin a todo esto de una vez por todas. Simplemente se limitó a asentir para tranquilizar a su sobrino. Elroy se retiró sin más dejándolos a todos en aquel lugar que si bien un día había sido su hogar en esos momentos se sentía tan ajeno a todos.

Una vez sin la presencia de la tía abuela Albert habló con ellos de nuevo.

-Siento lo que voy a decir Elisa, pero por lo que escuché tú también has sido amenazada por la furia de tu madre. - Elisa sonrió con tristeza y asentía corroborando a Albert que así era, que ella también había sido amenazada si se casaba con Tom.

-Me dijo que no iba a permitir que Tom y yo fuéramos felices, que ella se iba a encargar de todo, y la verdad tengo miedo que lo cumpla. – Dijo Elisa abrazando con miedo a Tom, temía que algo le pasara a él por culpa de su madre.

-Bien, entonces debo actuar cuanto antes. – Dijo Albert.

-¿Qué tienes planeado tío? – Preguntó Anthony.

-Cómo el caso ya está cerrado y no se puede juzgar dos veces por el mismo delito, Sara ya no podrá ser juzgada por el intento de asesinato de Anthony, su sentencia fue dada y si apelamos al juez corremos el riesgo que se anule la sentencia y salga libre.

-¿Entonces? – Preguntó Stear preocupado.

-¿Qué se puede hacer? – Preguntó Archie.

-Desterrarla. – Dijo Albert decidido, volteando a ver a Elisa quien sería la más afectada en ese asunto. – Siento mucho esto Elisa, pero sería una manera de evitar que siga haciendo daño. – Dijo Albert. Elisa asintió sin embargo no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas por el destino de su madre.

-¿Desterrarla, a dónde? – Preguntó Anthony.

-En Escocia hay una villa que pertenece a la familia, está alejada de toda civilización, era utilizada para cuando la familia quería buscar un lugar apartado de los bullicios de la ciudad, tiene un difícil acceso y las personas que trabajan ahí son fieles a los Andrew, no le faltara nada, simplemente compañía. – Dijo Albert.

-¿Y se puede hacer eso de inmediato? – Dijo Archie quien al igual que todos estaba nervioso porque su tía se escapara de su arraigo domiciliario y les hiciera algún daño, sobre todo a los rubios. Miro como disculpándose con Elisa, sin embargo la muchacha sabía que era lo mejor.

-George está hablando con el juez para que acepte el traslado cuanto antes, y las autoridades escocesas enviaran un comunicado avisando que ellos estarán custodiando día y noche a la prisionera. – Albert tenía todo prevenido no quería arriesgarse a que aquella mujer actuara por sorpresa, debían ser más listos que ella.

Por la noche George llego a la mansión para hablar con Albert y Anthony, Elroy no había salido de su habitación desde aquella tarde, se la había pasado encerrada pidiendo que la atendieran ahí mismo.

-Buenas noches William. – Saludo George.

-Buenas noches George ¿Alguna novedad? – Preguntó Albert.

-Todo quedó listo, solo falta que llegue el telegrama de Escocia para que liberen la orden de traslado. – Dijo el buen hombre quien siempre se las arreglaba para ordenar todo lo más pronto posible.

-¿Cuándo crees que quede todo listo? – Preguntó Anthony.

-Ya me comuniqué con las autoridades de Aberdeen y mañana mismo tendremos su autorización. – Dijo George. – El traslado se puede hacer casi de inmediato. – Dijo de nuevo.

-Bien, entonces que los hombres sigan vigilando la casa de Sara, que nadie entre o salga por ningún motivo de ahí hasta que sea el momento del traslado. – Ordenó Albert.

-Como tú digas William. – Dijo George retirándose del lugar.

-¿Estás seguro de hacer esto tío? – pregunto Anthony.

-Totalmente, no arriesgaré a mi familia por una mujer llena de odio y mala entraña. – Dijo Albert seguro. – Le prometí a Rosemary cuidarte siempre, ya te fallé una vez y no volveré a hacerlo. – Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos en señal de una nueva promesa, volteando después hacia donde estaban los demás. – Tampoco a ellos. – Dijo en un suspiro. – Ustedes son la única familia cercana que me queda.

-Gracias tío, no sabes cuánto te agradezco lo que has hecho por mí. – Le dijo abrazándose a él, mientras Candy se acercaba a ellos y era alcanzada por los brazos de ambos rubios.

-Si ustedes están tranquilos, yo también lo estaré. – Dijo de nueva cuenta, observando a todos y cada uno de sus sobrinos suspirando porque por fin había terminado aquella pesadilla que comenzó en aquel despacho con una simple negación a un compromiso.

Candy y Anthony salían al jardín, desde que habían llegado habían tenido el impulso de ir a verlo, sin embargo no habían podido hacerlo hasta ese momento. Anthony suspiró melancólico al ver las rosas de su madre, sin embargo no veía ninguna Dulce Candy.

-¿Qué sucedió con las Dulce Candy? – Preguntó a su amada mientras caminaba abrazado de ella rumbo al portal.

-Los chicos dicen que después de que yo me fui y Elisa se llevara la mayoría comenzaron a secarse poco a poco, las pocas que se salvaron quedaron entre las demás. – Dijo Candy. Anthony suspiró.

-Me da pena ver el esfuerzo de mi madre tan decaído. – Dijo triste.

-Albert mando arreglar el jardín. – Dijo para alentarlo. – De seguro en poco tiempo volverá a ser el mismo de antes.

-No mi amor, este lugar nunca volverá a ser el mismo de antes. – Dijo con nostalgia. Siguió avanzando con ella abrazada, sin detenerse por ningún motivo, acercándose cada vez más rápido hacia la salida de la mansión.

-¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntó extrañada.

-Espera un momento. – Le dijo mientras seguían caminado. Llegaron al portal de las rosas por fin después de caminar por varios minutos y se colocó en el pilar en donde estaba sentado la primera vez que la vio. – Este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos. – Dijo poniéndola frente a él. – El mejor de todos es aquella mañana de inicio de primavera cuando te vi por primera vez. – Dijo sin despegar su mirada de los hermosos ojos verdes de su princesa. – Ese día, sin saber porque desee por primera vez besar a una chica. – Dijo acercándose a sus labios, rozándolos mientras le seguía hablando muy cerca de ellos, sintiendo cada uno su aliento hacer cosquillas en los labios de ambos. – Esa noche a pesar de que mis pensamientos de caballero no me permitían pensar más allá de un simple beso, soñé por primera vez que se sentiría besar tus labios… no besar a una chica cualquiera, sino besar exactamente tus labios. – Le decía acariciando sus mejillas y dejándose envolver por su mirada, poco a poco fueron cerrando la distancia y sus labios se unieron en un beso lleno de dulzura y ternura, en un beso lento húmedo que poco a poco se iba trasformando en un más audaz y apasionado, mientras sus manos acariciaban su cuerpo y sus respiraciones se aceleraban al igual que sus latidos, sintiéndose protegidos por las sombras de la noche, exploraron sus bocas con ansia, con deleite, disfrutando el calor que emanaban sus cuerpos por sobre aquellas prendas de ropa que les impedían fundirse en uno solo. Ahí justo frente de aquel portal que había sido testigo mudo del nacimiento de su amor ahí sellaban con un beso las ganas que tenían de amarse libremente.

Continuará…

Bueno hasta aquí llegamos con éste capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y que sigan leyendo la historia, gracias por sus comentarios y sobre todo por leer la historia, me da mucho gusto ver el recibimiento que ha tenido y eso me hace pensar que ¿Voy por buen camino? Jajajajaja espero que sí.

Muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de felicitarme del día de ayer, me imagino que al igual que yo estuvieron muy ocupadas, gracias por comprender y por no presionar para que publicara, les mando un fuerte abrazo y muchísimas felicidades para cada una de las mamás que leen mis historias, le mando mis mejores deseos y bendiciones.

Cuídense mucho por favor, ya saben protéjanse y bendiciones para todas.

Saludos y un fuerte abrazo para cada una de ustedes.


	31. Chapter 31

**EL HOMBRE QUE MÁS TE AMÓ**

"_**Para convivir con la gente, es importante la comprensión y el respeto, además de no creer que uno es mejor que nadie. Respeta a tus semejantes si quieres ser respetado".**_

**CONVIVENCIA**

**CAPITULO XXXI**

Habían pasado unos días maravillosos en Lakewood, a pesar de haber estado muy al pendiente del traslado de Sara, sin embargo tenían que regresar a Michigan para poder seguir con los preparativos para la boda de los rubios.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardará Sara en llegar a Escocia? – Preguntó Anthony a su tío.

-Alrededor de quince días. – Dijo Albert. – Anthony suspiro hasta cierto punto intranquilo.

-No te preocupes Anthony, George está a cargo de todo el traslado y en cuanto llegue al puerto de Nueva York me avisará cuando salga el barco, estará muy bien vigilada, no tendrá la manera de escapar, además aunque pasen los seis años de arresto domiciliario seguirá vigilada y tendrá prohibido salir del país, ya cuando salga Louis de prisión él podrá ir a quedarse a vivir con ella, pero tendrá las mismas condiciones que ella, no podrá abandonar el país tampoco. – Dijo Albert quien se había asegurado de que todo quedara bien establecido para proteger a su familia, la tía Elroy había estado en desacuerdo con ellos, sin embargo en el fondo de su corazón sabía que era lo más recomendado, ella no había sabido ser una buena madre y por no saber poner un límite a tiempo a su hija la había convertido en un monstruo.

-Gracias tío, me haces sentir mucho mejor, ahora sí puedo regresar al rancho para terminar los preparativos para la boda. – Dijo Anthony con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón hijo ya puedes regresar tranquilo, de ahora en adelante ellos estarán bien. – Dijo Albert al ver a lo lejos a Candy, quien estaba concentrada con las rosas de su amado. Anthony volteó a verlo sorprendido.

-¿Cómo es que…? – Preguntó a su tío quien lo veía con una sonrisa divertida.

-Ambos son muy transparentes, y últimamente los he estado observando mucho en sus acciones. Tengo la ventaja de conocer a Candy por el tiempo que vivimos juntos y a ti, porque sigues igual que de pequeño, con los mismos gustos por la comida, y desde hace tiempo los observo que ambos tienen los mismos comportamientos por la comida y las mismas náuseas. – Dijo Albert sin reproche, al contrario le decía esas palabras con tranquilidad, aceptando que legalmente sería "abuelo".

-Lo siento mucho, tío. – Dijo Anthony apenado, no quería que nadie se diera cuenta para no poner en entre dicho la honra de Candy, sin embargo él había sido muy observador con respecto a ellos.

-No tienes por qué disculparte. – Dijo volteando a ver a Candy. – Mírala, ella se ve hermosa y radiante, jamás la había visto así, irradia felicidad en cada movimiento que hace y eso se lo debe única y exclusivamente a ti. – Le dijo mientras palmeaba su hombro. Anthony volteaba igual hacía donde estaba la rubia y se encontraba con aquella hermosa rubia que él había convertido en mujer, era una verdadera belleza ante sus ojos y efectivamente aquella alegría que desprendía su cuerpo tampoco él la había visto en todos los años que la estuvo observando de lejos, ella era tan feliz como lo era él mismo.

-Tienes razón tío, ella es maravillosa y te prometo que la voy a cuidar y proteger con mi vida misma si es necesario, ella y mi hijo son lo más importante en mi vida. – Le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras Candy sentía aquella mirada penetrante sobre ella y volteaba para dedicarle una vez más aquella sonrisa que lo hacía estremecer, saludando a ambos desde lejos, pero llamando a su rubio hacia ella. Anthony volteó a ver a su tío quien con una sonrisa lo animó a reunirse con su amada.

-Adelante hijo. – Le dijo con cariño.

Los Cornwell llegaban un poco después, ambos habían ido a visitar a sus novias, Patty seguía hospedada en la mansión de los Britter mientras esperaba que Stear solucionara la manera de solicitar su mano ya que la familia de Patty estaba en el viejo continente y no podían viajar tan pronto como el par de muchachos lo deseaba.

-¿Y bien Stear? ¿Cuándo vamos a pedir la mano de Patricia? – Preguntó Albert a su sobrino, quien era el que se estaba quedando atrás por haberse ido a combatir a la guerra.

-Los padres de Patty no han podido viajar tío, sin embargo tanto ella como yo estamos dispuestos a hacer todo lo posible para estar juntos. – Albert lo veía pensativo, frotándose el mentón mientras ideaba una manera de ayudar a su otro sobrino.

-¿Qué te parece si tú y yo viajamos a Inglaterra? – Preguntó Albert. Stear lo miró emocionado, sin embargo volteaba a ver a Candy y Anthony quienes estaban próximos a casarse. –No te preocupes llegaremos a tiempo para la boda, solo que tenemos que salir de inmediato. – Dijo de nueva cuenta.

-Si me aseguras que llegaremos a tiempo yo encantado tío. – Dijo Stear quien no pensaba que su tío se animaría a ir hasta Inglaterra solo para hacer el compromiso matrimonial de Patty y de él.

-Perfecto, entonces mañana mismo salimos rumbo a Inglaterra. – Dijo Albert y Stear asintió sorprendido, sin embargo estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Archie como siempre se quedaba en Lakewood acompañando a la tía abuela, la cual seguía sin hablarle a ninguno de los presentes, mucho menos presentarse al mismo tiempo que lo hacían ellos a la hora de la comida, no sabían si era por rencor o por vergüenza, lo único que sabían era que los evitaba lo más posible. Albert salió junto con Stear rumbo a Inglaterra con la promesa que llegarían a tiempo para la boda de los rubios y Anthony y Candy regresaban junto con Tom y Elisa al rancho.

Mientras Candy y Elisa iban incómodas al saber que iban a convivir igual que antes, Tom pensaba en llevar a Elisa al rancho que había heredado de su padre, sin embargo tenía que hacerle unas modificaciones para que Elisa estuviera más tranquila, sabía bien que ella estaba acostumbrada a otro tipo de lujos así que tendría que echar mano de los conocimientos de decoración que había tenido el rubio con su propia casa.

Candy y Anthony iban detrás del automóvil mientras Tom viajaba con Elisa al frente, ella iba muy nerviosa por la nueva vida que enfrentaría y tenía cierto miedo de no poder adaptarse a ella, mal que bien estaba acostumbrada a hacer su santa voluntad todo el tiempo, pero sabía bien que con Tom no era el caso, él no la trataba como los demás, si estaba equivocada la hacía ver que lo estaba sin contemplaciones de ningún tipo, le había demostrado que tenía el carácter más fuerte que el de ella y eso le gustaba, siempre había deseado a un hombre que supiera cómo tratarla y que le diera por el lado por el simple hecho de complacerla, sin embargo se había enamorado de un hombre muy diferente al que siempre había soñado y a pesar de haber chocado tanto sus caracteres al principio en esos momentos ella se dejaba llevar más por lo que él decidía.

-Estaremos unos días en el rancho de Tonny. – Le dijo Tom. – Mientras mandaré arreglar el rancho de mi padre a tu gusto para que vivamos ahí. – Le decía con cariño, él la amaba y quería verla feliz. Elisa asentía indecisa, no sabía si la vida del campo le gustaría, sin embargo por Tom lo intentaría.

-Cómo tú digas. – Dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

Candy y Anthony venían serios en la parte de atrás, sobre todo Candy quien no sabía si había sido una buena idea que Elisa se quedara a vivir un tiempo en casa de su prometido, sentía pena por ella, pero mentiría si dijera que no tenía desconfianza por ella, sin embargo quería darle una oportunidad por su hermano, porque era la mujer que él amaba, y sabía que a pesar de lo que había ocurrido con ellas en el pasado ella se veía igualmente enamorada de él.

Llegaron al rancho ya muy cerca del atardecer, ya cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el ocaso los colores rojizos que se pintaban en el cielo se veían extraordinarios a los ojos de los presentes.

-¡Que hermosa vista! – Dijo Elisa admirando por primera vez aquel lugar al que era llevada por su novio.

-Es verdad amor. – Le dijo Tom al abrazarla por la espalda. – La vista de los atardeceres en este lugar es muy hermosa. – Cuando te recuperes por completo te llevaré a montar las veces que quieras. – Le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras Elisa le correspondía de la misma forma.

-Elisa eres bienvenida a nuestro hogar. – Dijo Anthony a su prima con sinceridad. Candy asintió con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Anthony. – Dijo volteando a ver a Tom con una sonrisa.

Los muchachos se adentraron al rancho llevando cada uno a su novia de la mano, Anthony llevaba a Candy por delante para mostrar a Elisa el lugar donde se quedaría. Elisa observaba maravillada lo elegante que era el lugar por dentro, nunca había visto un lugar tan campirano y a la vez tan elegante como ese, tenía una decoración muy fina y elegante, todo había sido elegido con sumo cuidado y se notaba en cada uno de los detalles que había alrededor de aquella enorme casa.

-Elisa puede usar mi habitación. – Dijo Candy siendo amable con la pelirroja. Elisa se sorprendió por el ofrecimiento de la rubia y volteó a verla un poco apenada por lo ofrecido.

-Gracias Candy. – Elisa agradeció de buena gana aquel ofrecimiento, no podía negar que le había sorprendido aquel gesto de la rubia, sin embargo ella sabía que Candy siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a la gente.

-No será necesario. – Dijo Tom quien veía a los presentes. – Elisa puede quedarse en mi habitación. – Dijo de pronto, sin embargo la sorpresa que causó en los presentes lo hizo sentirse un poco nervioso. – Vamos muchachos, pronto nos casaremos también nosotros. – Dijo rascando su cabeza. – Pero tú decides amor. – Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Me quedaré contigo, Tom. – Dijo Elisa sonrojada, se sentiría más segura al lado de Tom en aquel lugar que pesar de ser muy cálido era desconocido para ella. – De todas formas agradezco tu ofrecimiento Candy. – Dijo ante el asombro de todos. Candy sonrió a Elisa y por primera vez ella le correspondió, eso no quería decir que eran amigas.

Tom y Elisa se retiraron a lo que sería por unos días su habitación mientras Candy y Anthony se quedaban a solas en el que pronto sería su hogar.

-¿Crees que Elisa se sienta a gusto en un lugar como este? – Preguntó Candy aún dudosa.

-No veo por qué no, Tom está muy feliz con ella y ella lo ama, además Elisa ha perdido todo el dinero que tenía su familia, no tiene otro lugar al cual ir. – Dijo Anthony sintiéndose culpable por ello.

-Pero tú no tienes la culpa. – Le dijo Candy queriendo hacerlo sentir mejor.

-En cierta forma sí mi amor. – Le dijo con una sonrisa de lado mientras tomaba su mentón y lo acercaba a su rostro. – Elisa ha firmado los papeles para regresar toda la herencia, pero al haber sido despilfarrada los bienes de los Leagan han pasado a mi nombre para poder reunir la cantidad que les fue otorgada y esa no era mi intención, de hecho yo no quería que me regresaran ese dinero.

-Lo sé amor, pero fue orden del juez, además la que debería de responder por todo ese dinero debió ser la tía Elroy quien fue la que lo otorgó a los Leagan.

-Sí, pero la cláusula que ella misma había hecho era que ellos podrían gozar de ese dinero si a mí me pasaba algo y al estar yo con vida se anula por completo. – Decía Anthony aun sintiendo pesar por la nueva situación de su prima. – Ahora que su padre está en la cárcel, su madre desterrada y su abuela que no está de acuerdo con la unión con Tom ella ha quedado solo al cuidado de Tom.

-Y de nosotros. – Dijo Candy con una sonrisa tierna a su amado. – Elisa será la esposa de nuestro hermano, por lo tanto es nuestra familia y tenemos que apoyarla también. – Dijo besando a su prometido en los labios.

-Eres tan buena mi amor. – Le dijo Anthony a Candy viéndola a los ojos. – Sabía qué harías algo como eso.

-Solo espero que Elisa sepa apreciar todo lo que Tom ha hecho por ella. – Dijo Candy en un suspiro.

-¡Tonny! ¡Candy! ¡Han regresado! – Dijo Jhon feliz de ver a sus hermanos de nuevo.

-Así es Jhon ya regresamos. – Dijo Anthony feliz de ver al pequeño de su familia. -¿Cómo te fue aquí con todo los pendientes? – Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Sin ningún problema Tonny. – Dijo con una sonrisa a su hermano. - ¿Y Tom? – Preguntó, tenía ganas de ver a su otro hermano, tenía muchas semanas de no verlo.

-Tom está con Elisa en su cuarto. – Dijo Anthony ante el asombro de Jhon.

-¿Juntos? – Preguntó sorprendido. Anthony asintió.

-Pronto serán marido y mujer también, Jhon.

-¿Y yo que voy a hacer? - Dijo Jhon angustiado.

-¿Por qué te preocupas Jhon? – Preguntó Candy al ver el rostro de angustia de su hermanito.

-Porque pronto te casarás con Tonny y Tom con Elisa, y los casados quieren casa propia, y no me gustaría estar de mal tercio entre ustedes. – Decía el chico, sin poder contener sus nervios. – Cuando ustedes se casaran yo me iría a vivir con Tom al rancho de nuestro padre, pero ahora que se va a casar con la señorita Leagan no creo que sea adecuado. – Decía con pesar.

-Jhon tú siempre serás bien recibido en esta casa, esta es tú casa también. – Dijo Anthony viendo a su hermano menor. – Sabes que siempre serás nuestro hermano, así que no acepto un no, tú vivirás a nuestro lado. ¿Verdad hermosa? – Preguntó a Candy.

-¡Por supuesto Jhon! Esta siempre será tu casa hasta que tú lo decidas. – Le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, calmando al pobre Jhon quien sonrió más relajado al escuchar que ambos estaban de acuerdo con que él se quedara a su lado.

-Muchas gracias Tonny, Candy. – Les dijo con una sonrisa abrazándose a ambos feliz agradeciendo con ese gesto la oportunidad que le seguían dando.

Jhon se retiró más tranquilo a su habitación, había sido un día muy pesado y ansiaba con bañarse para descansar por fin en su cómoda cama.

Mientras tanto Tom estaba junto a Elisa, la veía muy enamorado y le parecía imposible que estuviera a su lado, en su recámara los dos completamente solos, sin temores, sin preocupaciones, sin temer que ella se esfumara de entre sus dedos o que alguien los descubriera en aquella intimidad que ambos formaban.

-No sabes cuantas veces desee tenerte así a mi lado, en mi habitación. – Decía Tom aferrándose a las voluptuosas curvas de Elisa, la tenía ahí dispuesta ante él, a su merced, sin embargo no se atrevía a ir más allá de unas caricias sobre su ropa. Ella estaba ahí dispuesta, decidida y conforme el la tocaba su respiración se iba agitando más y más, sin embargo él no quería avanzar y presionarla, quería que confiara en él nuevamente, después del trauma que había sufrido no quería que ella se asustara de nueva cuenta y le volvieran los malos recuerdos a su mente. Sin embargo el cuerpo de Elisa comenzó a reaccionar siendo ella la que tomó la iniciativa y lo llevó de camino al baño para iniciar ese encuentro que tenía meses anhelaba su cuerpo.

Tom fue vencido una vez más por la sensualidad de su novia y se dejó envolver en ese voluptuoso cuerpo que se mostraba ante él una vez más, tomándolo con dulzura, con cuidado, con lentitud, nadie entraría a perturbar su encuentro esta vez, estaban en sus dominios y ahí no había miedos ni prisas. Elisa se entregó sin contemplaciones evitando traer a su mente las asquerosas caricias de aquel tipo que la había manoseado sin contemplación, quería borrar con los besos y caricias de Tom aquella mala experiencia que había sufrido, parecía que Tom sabía lo que ella anhelaba y se dedicó a besar tiernamente cada uno de los rincones de su piel, volviendo a marcar su cuerpo como su propiedad, llevándola hasta el límite de la pasión, entregándose en cuerpo y alma una vez más.

* * *

Candy y Anthony estaban en la habitación de él, ambos sabían que tanto Elisa como Tom estaban muy entretenidos en lo suyo y que no iban a salir a cenar, Jhon se había retirado muy cansado a su habitación y ellos estaban en la de Anthony, solos sin nadie que pudiera evitar un encuentro amoroso entre ellos, sin embargo el rubio a pesar de estar tentado a tomarla entre sus brazos tenía que asegurarse que ella estuviera bien primero.

-¿Quieres que te lleve al hogar? – Preguntó mientras besaba sus labios y su cuello como queriendo convencerla de lo contrario, sin embargo si ella se lo pedía así lo haría.

Candy se dejaba besar y acariciar mientras cerraba sus ojos en busca de mayores caricias a su cuerpo.

-Sería lo más conveniente. – Decía Candy en respuesta, sin embargo se aferraba a sus manos, consciente de que provocaba un mayor roce en su cuerpo al momento de tomarlas entre las suyas.

-Entonces deja acompañarte. – Decía mientras la seguía besando con ternura, con pasión, mientras sus besos se hacían más demandantes e intensos, sus bocas se fundían entre si y sus lenguas buscaban explorar la boca del contrario, sus manos viajaban hacia el sur para posarse en sus bien proporcionados glúteos mientras los acariciaba con desespero, Candy no se resistía a esas caricias, al contrario se demostraba ansiosa de buscar ese anhelado contacto de piel a piel, recostándose en la cama para que él se posicionara encima de ella buscando la mejor posición para recibir aquellas fricciones que su cuerpo deseaba.

-Anthony. – Dijo un poco ansiosa.

-Dime hermosa. – Decía mientras seguía encima de ella comenzando a buscar el nacimiento de su escote, deleitándose con el sabor de su piel expuesta.

-Te necesito. – Dijo en un susurro, mencionando con pena que estaba necesitada de él, de su cuerpo, de sus caricias, y que no le era suficiente con tenerlo encima de ella solo recibiendo aquellas candentes caricias.

-Y yo te necesito a ti mi amor. – Le dijo sin detener su cometido, sin dejar su rastro de besos sobre su escote. Se levantó de encima de ella y comenzó a despojarse de su ropa, quedando en poco tiempo completamente desnudo ante ella ofreciendo una espectacular vista a la rubia. Candy lo veía con un brillo muy especial en su mirada, admirando la belleza de aquel varonil cuerpo que se ofrecía ante ella orgulloso y dispuesto. Anthony comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo despojando poco a poco de su ropa, mientras besaba cada una de las partes que iba despejando en su recorrido, deleitándose con su sabor, mientras el cuerpo de Candy se retorcía por las atenciones que recibía, sintiendo que no podía más por el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, exigiéndole con cada caricia y cada movimientos más y más de aquel maravilloso rubio.

-¿Estás lista? – preguntó Anthony deseoso de entrar de nuevo en el cuerpo de ella, quería escuchar de nuevo sus gemidos mientras le hacía el amor. Candy asintió subiendo sus caderas para ofrecerse de lleno a él haciendo un ligero contacto sus intimidades arrancándole un suspiro a ambos al momento de rozarse, una corriente eléctrica los envolvió a ambos sintiéndose cada vez más necesitados el uno del otro. El cuerpo de Candy comenzaba a exigir esa intrusión que hacía tiempo no sentía de su amado la cual había extrañado tanto como él.

Anthony se enfocó en los verdes ojos de su amada mientras se colocaba en posición para irse abriendo paso a su cuerpo, ella lo observaba de la misma forma, estudiando cada una de sus reacciones, mientras iba sintiendo que se abría paso en su intimidad, un suspiro escapó de sus labios al sentirlo de lleno dentro de ella, mientras Anthony la seguía observando enamorado de sus gestos al ir invadiendo su perfecto cuerpo. Anthony sentía que iba a terminar en el preciso momento que entro en ella, obligándose a él mismo a aguantar a ese maravilloso calor envolvente que le cubría su hombría, suspiró para controlarse y se abrazó a su cuerpo tratando de mantener relajada su respiración suplicando porque Candy no se moviera por un minuto, para así comenzar a invadirla una y otra vez. Parecía que Candy sentía su deseo y se mantuvo a la espera de los movimientos de su prometido mientras se deleitaba con su firmeza dentro de ella.

Anthony una vez que pudo tranquilizar su cuerpo comenzó ese suave movimiento que lo llevaba al delirio, mientras Candy se alzaba de nuevo para colocar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de ese vaivén que le ocasionaba un sinfín de contracciones dentro de su ser. Los besos por todo su rostro se extendían hasta llegar a sus senos mientras sus manos la recorrían con deseo y desespero, logrando que Candy se desinhibiera y disfrutara como nunca cada una de sus caricias, esa noche Candy se entregó en cuerpo y alma como nunca lo había hecho, ya no tenía tanta pena de mostrarse ante él desnuda, su cuerpo era hermoso al igual que el de él y ambos se disfrutaban de sobremanera, Candy se aventuró y giró su cuerpo para terminar encima de él, eso provocó un asombro en el rostro del rubio que fue recibido de una manera positiva por él, sonriendo complacido de ver el movimiento de sus senos frente a su rostro, lo cuales no dudo en besar y acariciar, Candy comenzó a moverse encima de él marcando el ritmo de su entrega.

Anthony se inclinó para permanecer semi sentado con ella aún encima de él, haciendo la intrusión en su cuerpo más profunda y placentera, provocando con ello que ambos terminaran en un intenso y maravilloso orgasmo que los hizo a ambos cerrar sus ojos una vez que habían terminado. Sus cuerpos estaban sudorosos, exhaustos, cansados de aquella maravillosa entrega, la mejor que habían tenido hasta ese momento, sin embargo su cuerpo les exigía más, un nuevo encuentro, ninguno descanso ni un momento, simplemente siguieron con sus caricias enredando sus cuerpos uno en el otro, aumentando esta vez los movimientos con mayor rapidez y fuerza, provocando el aumento de sonidos que salían de sus bocas buscando la manera de controlar el placer que están sintiendo en ese momento, sus cuerpos estaban sonrojados, sudados, explorándose una vez más, se amaron de una manera más libre y salvaje, demostrando el deseo que los dominaba en ese momento, acababan de terminar una dulce y apasionada entrega, sin embargo en ese momento sus cuerpos exigían algo más necesitado.

-Te amo hermosa. – Decía Anthony en cada vaivén que se presentaba en su cuerpo, ansioso por hacer gozar a la dueña de su vida.

-Y yo a ti Anthony. – Decía Candy enamorada y deseosa recibiendo cada uno de los movimientos que su amado le obsequiaba, sus cuerpos demandaban aquella pasión que se otorgaban uno al otro mientras Candy sentía que ya no podía más, comenzado a sentir aquella deliciosa sensación que le recorría todas las terminaciones de su cuerpo obligándola a estallar una vez más, sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba antes de liberarse por completo, estallando mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de su amado, enredando sus manos en sus rubios cabellos, mientras él seguía con esos movimientos que entraban y salían de ella, sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba antes de comenzar a convulsionar entre sus brazos. Anthony la recibía feliz al sentir como su intimidad se aferraba a la de él provocando un delicioso movimiento que lo obligaba a dejarse llevar por esa sensación, era maravilloso ver la reacción de su amada entre sus brazos, llenándola una vez más de su excitación y dejándose llenar él también de su humedad.

Había sido maravilloso, una vez más había hecho su mujer a Candy, su amada Candy y había sido mucho mejor que su primera vez, él había sentido con mayor intensidad el clímax de su amada y él mismo había gozado más cuando ella se mostró más intensa y desinhibida en sus movimientos.

La sintió cansada entre sus brazos, su cuerpo se relajaba al igual que el de él, ambos terminaban enredados uno al otro, con sus respiraciones agitadas y su pulso tembloroso, sus rostros enrojecidos por el placer y la actividad que habían realizado, el calor se hacía presente una vez más obligándose ambos a permanecer destapados admirando Anthony la anatomía de su princesa.

La beso en su rostro repetidas veces, lo mismo que sus cabellos y acarició su vientre con ternura, cuidando en cada caricia hacerla vibrar con su roce.

-Los amo. – Le dijo muy cerca de sus labios. Candy sonrió feliz por las palabras del rubio.

-Nosotros de amamos a ti. – Le dijo acercándose a él y proporcionándole un tierno beso. – Me haces tan feliz Anthony. – Le decía de nuevo en sus labios.

-¿Quieres que te lleve al hogar? – Volvió a preguntar, esta vez le costaba más decirlo y por supuesto hacerlo. Candy negó.

-Ya es muy tarde. – Le dijo con un sonrisa. – Estoy cansada, necesito dormir. – Le dijo aferrándose a su cuerpo.

-Lo siento mi amor. – Le dijo sintiéndose culpable por haberla agotado con tanta actividad.

-No, no lo sientas, me gusta hacer el amor contigo. – Le dijo con los ojos casi cerrados por el sueño, cayendo de pronto en sus brazos, sin decir una sola palabra más. Anthony la tomó en sus brazos y la cubrió con una sábana, poco a poco el calor que sus cuerpos emanaba se iba disipando y no quería que se enfermara.

-A mí también me encanta hacer el amor contigo princesa, te amo. – Le dijo dándole un beso en sus labios, sin embargo Candy ya no respondió, solamente sonrió a duras penas y terminó dormida profundamente abrazada a su cuerpo, arrullándose con el latir acompasado de su corazón el cual latía relajado y satisfecho.

A la mañana siguiente Candy se despertó muy temprano, sabía que no estaba en su recámara en el hogar y no quería tener problemas con sus madres, así que se dedicó a darse un baño antes de salir rumbo al hogar de Ponny. Anthony se sorprendió por el movimiento de su amada despertándose igual que ella.

-Buenos días amor. – Le dijo Candy con una sonrisa enamorada, mientras se enredaba en la sábana para dirigirse hacia el baño.

-Buenos días amor. – Le contestó de la misma manera con una sonrisa radiante y feliz, le fascinaba tenerla ahí por las mañanas, la vio que se había enredado en una sábana y se dirigía hacia el baño. - ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Le preguntó son una sonrisa, sin embargo no se esperó a recibir respuesta y se dirigió hacia el baño junto a ella, cerrando la puerta detrás de él para ayudar a su princesa a darse un baño, sus rostros se encontraron y una mirada de deseo volvió a brillar en los ojos de ambos.

La mañana comenzaba en el rancho de Tonny Stevens como siempre, con muchas actividades, sin embargo había algo diferente aquella mañana, era algo que no estaba a la vista pero que se sentía en el ambiente.

-Buenos días. – Dijo Anthony a Tom quien se encontraba en la cocina como era habitual cuando estaba ahí, pero esta vez irradiaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja plasmada en su rostro, una sonrisa casi tan grande como la del rubio.

-Buenos días Tonny. – Dijo emocionado saludando con mucho ánimo a su hermano.

-Vaya veo que alguien pasó una buena noche. – Le dijo con una sonrisa pícara. Tom lo miró encontrándose con la mirada azulada de su hermano quien irradiaba también una felicidad que era imposible de esconder.

-No sé por qué tengo la sospecha de que no he sido el único. – Lo miró interrogante, buscando una respuesta a ese comentario que había hecho. Anthony se pasó la lengua por sus labios con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Qué estas preparando? – Le preguntó curioso sin responder al comentario que había hecho.

-Son unos hot cakes, con huevos estrellados, tocino y unas salchichas fritas. – Dijo mientras adornaba el plato que estaba sirviendo.

-Vaya, veo que necesitas energía. – Le dijo con picardía. Tom se puso rojo por el comentario.

-Entonces te prepararé uno igual. – Le dijo regresando el mismo tono de voz. Anthony comenzó a reír un poco nervioso mientras se dedicaba a buscar las frutas que en ese momento se le antojaban a su pecosa.

Tom le llevó el desayuno a Elisa a la habitación mientras Candy llegaba a la cocina junto a su amado.

-Mmmmm que rico se ve. – Dijo observando el plato de frutas que le estaba preparando su príncipe.

-Es un pequeño antojo que tuve. – Le dijo mientras vaciaba la crema batida a las fresas, kiwi, los duraznos, las zarzamoras, cerezas y blue berries que había depositado en un platón grande para poder compartir con ella. Sirvió dos vasos de jugo de naranja y se fueron al comedor para poder desayunar juntos. – Creo que Tom ya se dio cuenta que pasaste la noche aquí pecosa. – Le dijo Anthony un poco nervioso por la reacción que tendría su novia.

-¿De verdad? – Dijo sintiéndose de pronto incómoda con la situación. Anthony asintió.

-Además… - Dijo volteándola a ver con el rostro tan rojo como un tomate.

-Además qué… - Preguntó inquieta.

-Albert se dio cuenta de todo. – Dijo hasta cierto punto preocupado.

-¿Qué? – Contestó mirándolo a los ojos con vergüenza. - ¿Cómo?

-Al parecer los pequeños antojos del mismo tipo de comida, las náuseas y el cambio de dieta que hemos tenido lo hicieron sospechar que ando no estaba bien. – Candy lo escuchaba con el rostro cada vez más rojo de la pena. – Hey hermosa. – Le dijo sosteniendo su mano para que volteara a verlo. – No te preocupes, Albert sabe que es algo natural entre las personas y no nos juzga en absoluto, dijo que le daba mucho gusto que estuviéramos junto y que ambos fuéramos tan felices. – Candy lo volteó a ver un poco más tranquila, sin embargo no podía evitar sentir pena. Candy asintió con una sonrisa. – Además pronto nos vamos a casar mi vida. – Le dijo besando su mano.

-Lo sé amor, sin embargo me da pena. – Dijo con su rostro enrojecido.

-No tienes porque mi amor, si no vives aún conmigo es porque tú no has querido y yo respeto tu decisión, pero sabes bien que me muero por tenerte en mi cama día y noche, me muero por despertar contigo y poder compartir más de unas horas a tu lado por las mañanas. Muero por tenerte todos los días abrazada a mi cuerpo, acariciando tu blanca piel y llenar mi vista de tu maravillosa imagen, besar tu cuerpo completamente sin que tengas el miedo de que alguien se entere. Te necesito a mi lado amor. – Le decía besando su mano con delicadeza, hablándole al oído susurrando cada una de esas palabras que le endulzaban el oído, suspirando al entreabrir los labios para llenarse de la sensación que le provocaba su ronca voz en su oído.

-También yo muero de ganas porque ya pase eso. – Le dijo enamorada cerrando sus ojos para escuchar más atentamente sus susurros.

Los días pasaban rápido y los preparativos para la boda iban muy avanzados, faltaba tan poco para que todo sucediera que de pronto ya había llegado tan ansiado día.

-Buenos días Elisa. – Saludó Candy al encontrarse a Elisa en el comedor, estaba sola lo que era muy extraño porque siempre desayunaba al lado de Tom.

-Buenos días Candy. – Dijo tranquila, seguían siendo cordiales, sin embargo no pasaba de ahí el trato que ambas tenían.

-¿Dónde está Tom? – Preguntó Candy al no ver a su hermano ahí. No había nadie, ni Anthony, ni Tom, ni siquiera Jhon estaban en el rancho esa mañana.

-Salió a ayudar a Anthony para tener todo arreglado para la boda. – Respondió Elisa levantándose del comedor al mismo tiempo que sentía que un mareo la atrapaba y la mesa comenzaba a moverse.

-¿Elisa te encuentras bien? – Preguntó Candy un poco preocupada a la pelirroja.

-Sí, gracias no te preocupes. – Dijo con su mano aún en la frente, sin embargo Elisa se sentó en la silla que había estado ocupando, se recargó en la mesa y quedó completamente desmayada. Candy se asustó de inmediato y buscó un poco de alcohol para que la chica olfateara y regresara en sí.

Elisa despertaba poco a poco encontrándose con el rostro asustado de Candy.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó la rubia buscando las pupilas dilatadas de Elisa, quien la miraba extrañada por el semblante de la rubia. Elisa asintió.

-¿Qué me pasó? – Preguntó confundida sin moverse mientras Candy le abría sus ojos para examinarla con cuidado, tomándole el pulso y la temperatura.

-Te desmayaste. – Le dijo sin más siguiendo concentrada en lo que realizaba. - ¿Desde cuándo te has sentido así? – Preguntó Candy teniendo una idea de lo que le ocurría.

-¿Así cómo? – Preguntó Elisa confundida.

-Con mareos, cansada, con sueño, con mucha hambre. – Dijo enumerando todos los síntomas que ella también pasaba.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó Elisa quien pensaba que estaba siendo bastante discreta con sus síntomas, no quería preocupar a Tom, y no quería ver a un médico porque pensaba que era algo pasajero.

-Elisa, creo que estás embarazada. – Le dijo Candy ante el asombro de Elisa quien abrió los ojos asustada.

-¿Qué? – Dijo asombrada. - ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó de nueva cuenta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes con los malestares? – Preguntó la rubia, utilizando las mismas preguntas que le había hecho el médico aquella vez que Tom la había llevado a revisión.

-Hace una semana. – Dijo más tranquila, pensando que también tenía un atraso en su período.

-¿Cuándo debiste tener tu período? – Preguntó y Elisa se puso de miles de colores.

-Hace dos semanas. – Dijo con pena. - ¿Crees que si estoy embarazada Candy? – preguntó ilusionada a pesar del miedo que sentía.

-Es lo más seguro Elisa. – Le dijo Candy. La vio abochornada, apenada, bajando la mirada sin querer encontrase con la de ella. – Elisa no tienes por qué tener pena. – Le dijo sintiendo lo que ella pensaba. - ¿Te digo algo? – Preguntó a Elisa y ella asintió. – Yo también estoy embarazada. – Le dijo nerviosa por revelarlo a alguien más que a su príncipe.

-¿De verdad? –Preguntó Elisa sorprendida. Candy asintió también con pena. - ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? – Preguntó Elisa curiosa.

-Tengo un mes y medio. – Dijo Candy más tranquila al ver que Elisa no la juzgaba.

-Felicidades. – Le dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

-Gracias. – Le respondió Candy de la misma manera, en eso iban llegando sus amores, tanto Tom como Anthony entraban platicando muy amenamente, sin percatarse que sus mujeres estaban platicando entre ellas muy seriamente. Cuando ambos muchachos entraron Candy y Elisa callaron de pronto, notando los dos vaqueros que algo había sucedido entre ellas.

-¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Anthony un poco dudoso de la situación, Tom volteo a ver a ambas chicas con la misma inquietud.

-Nada mi amor. – Dijo Candy acercándose a su novio muy contenta. -¿Ya está todo listo para mañana? – Preguntó melosa.

-Todo listo mi amor. – Le respondió besando su frente.

-Que bien, entonces nosotros nos retiramos para que ustedes dos hablen. – Le dijo Candy a Elisa y esta le sonrió con agradecimiento, cosa que se les hizo sumamente extraño a los chicos.

-¿Qué sucede? – Dijo Tom, comenzando a ponerse extraño.

-Candy, Anthony. – Dijo Elisa de pronto captando la atención de ambos rubios. – Pueden quedarse, por favor. – Les dijo cómo súplica, no sabía cómo lo iba a tomar su novio. Candy le sonrió asintiendo y Anthony las observó a las dos.

-Tom. – Dijo Elisa. – Quiero decirte algo. – Tom comenzó a hacer volar su imaginación y de pronto se sentía muy nervioso, tenía miedo de lo que le iba a decir Elisa, ya que siempre se la llevaba encerrada en el rancho sin salir de ahí, creía que ella no estaba a gusto y que le diría que se iba a ir de ahí y lo abandonaría.

-¿Qué sucede Elisa? – Dijo endureciendo un poco sus facciones. Elisa se sintió nerviosa por su actitud, sin embargo Candy la animó a hacerlo con una sonrisa en su rostro, Candy se imaginaba lo que su hermano estaría pensando.

-Vamos a tener… - Dijo con la voz apagada, nerviosa, comenzando a temblar.

-¿Vamos a tener? –Preguntó confundido, sin embargo su expresión seguía siendo dura, mientras Anthony miraba a Candy y apreciaba la mirada de ilusión que ella tenía, captando lo que quería decir Elisa.

-No temas Elisa. – Le dijo Anthony a su prima. – Este bruto se pondrá feliz. – Dijo dándole un zape a su hermano para que cambiara su postura.

-Vamos a tener un hijo. – Dijo Elisa por fin, mientras Tom se ponía de mil colores por la felicidad que le embargó de golpe con la noticia que le daba su mujer, sin importarle de pronto el golpe que le habían propinado segundos atrás.

-¿UN HIJO!?- Gritó emocionado mientras brincaba como loco abrazando de pronto a Elisa y dándole muchos besos en su rostro. – Elisa me haces tan feliz. – Le dijo cargándola en brazos para demostrarle lo feliz que lo hacía.

Candy y Anthony los miraban felices también, su hermano pronto sería padre igual que ellos y eso los hacía muy felices a ambos, los rubios se apartaron de los morenos para dejarlos disfrutar a solas la maravillosa noticia que había recibido en esos momentos el vaquero, ambos caminaban fuera del rancho abrazados, enamorados y listos para la aventura que emprenderían a partir de mañana.

Continuará…

Bueno aquí dejamos esta historia, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que hayan tenido paciencia para esperar la boda de los rubios los cuales ya pronto serán marido y mujer, así que no se desesperen y siéntense un poquito para esperar el gran acontecimiento, así que busquen su vestido y maquillaje que han tenido escondido estos dos meses porque están invitadas jejejeje

Saludos a todas y bendiciones!


	32. Chapter 32

**EL HOMBRE QUE MÁS TE AMÓ**

"_**Todo lo vivido, todo lo que he pasado a tu lado, los buenos y los malos ratos, si volviera a nacer los volvería a recorrer paso a paso, uno a uno, mano a mano, por tal de estar en tus brazos".**_

**NUPCIAS**

**CAPITULO XXXII**

-¡Vamos Archie apúrate! – Decía Stear en la entrada principal de la mansión de las rosas, Albert, Stear, George, Patty y Annie, esperaban que el gatito terminara de despedirse de la tía abuela.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy! – Contestaba el chico melena castaña acomodándose en el interior del automóvil. – No pude convencerla. – Dijo con pesar a los ocupantes del vehículo.

-No te preocupes Archie. – Dijo Albert. – Tal vez sea lo mejor, Anthony merece ser feliz y si la tía abuela se presenta con su cara de pocos amigos dudo mucho que Candy pueda sonreír tranquila. – Todos aceptaron que tenía razón el patriarca y George encendía el automóvil para ponerlo en marcha e iniciar su camino rumbo al rancho de Anthony.

Albert y Stear acababan de llegar de su apresurado viaje a Inglaterra para poder solicitar la mano de Patty, ella se había quedado en casa de los Britter y había recibido a manos de su amado la carta en la cual se confirmaba la aceptación de sus padres a dicho compromiso, la chica estaba que brincaba de gusto al saber que por fin sería la esposa del su hermoso inventor, ambos iban con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a la boda de los rubios y aunque iban con tiempo querían llegar muy temprano para poder ayudar en lo que se ofreciera, sobre todo las chicas quienes querían ayudar a Candy a ponerse bonita para la boda, sabían que la rubia era un poco despreocupada en ese aspecto.

El camino era un poco largo, sin embargo la plática entre los ocupantes del mismo lo había hecho muy ameno y corto, viendo de pronto el camino que los llevaba al hogar de Ponny y este al rancho de Anthony, a lo lejos pudieron ver el templete que ya estaba completamente adornado, quedando todos con la boca abierta al ver lo hermoso que había quedado. Los Cornwell no se imaginaban que cuando se despertaban por las mañanas interrumpido su sueño por los martilleos de los trabajadores que quedaría algo tan espectacular como lo que estaban viendo.

Desde lejos se veía el lugar decorado maravillosamente con rosas blancas, beige y rosa bajito, adornando cada una de las mesas con majestuosos arreglos de centro, los manteles blancos que adornaban cada una de las mesas brillaban de tan blancos que eran, todas las mesas estaban adornadas de la misma manera y cada una de ellas estaba alrededor de dicho templete, el cual tenía encima más de cien sillas colocadas de frente a una especie de arco el cual estaba decorado exactamente como el portal de las rosas que existía en la mansión de Lakewood, detrás de ese inmenso portal estaba simulada una capilla temporal para la boda por la iglesia, en el techo del templete estaba adornado con miles de pequeños focos que colgaban en extensiones a lo largo de una esquina a otra y en el centro estaba un candelabro de cristales inmenso que pendía del centro del mismo adornado en ese momento lo que sería la pista de baile, al centro entre las sillas había una alfombra que recorría desde frente al altar hasta la entrada del rancho, era el lugar que tenía que recorrer la novia para llegar al altar. Había varias mesas entre el pasto perfectamente recortado, se habían esperado en aplanarlo para que no quedara ninguna imperfección en el suelo.

-¡Esto es hermoso! – Dijo Annie al ver cada uno de los detalles con los que había sido adornado el lugar.

-¡Es maravilloso! – Dijo Patty también emocionada viendo con amor a su adorado pelinegro, el cual le sonrió con dulzura y la abrazó más a su pecho.

-¡Vaya! Veo que Anthony se esmeró a lo grande. – Dijo Albert al ver también el lugar que se veía desde lejos, pero que al estar cerca de ahí impresionaba aún más.

-Creo que Anthony espera mucha gente. – Dijo Archie también boca abierta del ver todo lo que su primo había arreglado.

-Solo vendrá la familia de los Andrew. – Dijo Albert como restando importancia a los invitados que tendrían, ya que quisieran los rubios o no eran parte de los Andrew y al saber que Anthony seguía con vida y al ser uno de los integrantes más queridos y extrañados, no pudieron evitar mucho invitarlos a la boda, y a pesar de saber que ellos no eran personas nada humildes habían aceptado ir a dicha celebración.

La boda se celebraría de día, eso ayudaría a los que vinieran de fuera que se pudieran retirar temprano para encontrar un hotel digno de su alta alcurnia, pero muy a pesar de aquellos invitados también había invitada gente del pueblo, gente que quería bien a Tonny Stevens y que estaban impresionados de que pertenecía a una de las familias con más poder de todo América.

-¡Chicos, bienvenidos! – Dijo Tom acercándose al automóvil que había visto llegar de los Andrew, saludando con gusto a cada uno de los pasajeros. – Adelante, ya conocen el camino. – Les dijo con una gran sonrisa, la cual evidenciaba lo feliz que era, eso advirtió a Albert que Elisa se estaba portando bien con él.

-¿Y Candy? – Preguntó Annie quien era la encargada de peinar y maquillar a la rubia y estaba impaciente por hacerlo ya que eran cerca de las diez de la mañana y la ceremonia comenzaría en punto de las dos de la tarde, a las cuatro sería la boda por el civil y la fiesta comenzaría de las cinco en adelante, no había límite para celebrar pero los rubios pensaban que si se terminaba temprano mucho mejor.

Albert, Archie, Stear y George comenzaron a preparar el automóvil del rubio y le pusieron unas maletas en la parte trasera, el típico letrero de recién casados y una latas que se emocionaba Stear colocándolas en la defensa del automóvil, en el compartimento del frente Albert colocó un sobre y lo cerró con una pequeña llave que le entregaría al rubio en propia mano.

-Buenos días Anthony. – Dijeron los caballeros después de haber terminado aquella maniobra.

-¡Tío, Stear, Archie, George! – Les dijo feliz acercándose a ellos para abrazarlos, emocionado por volverlos a tener ahí, sin embargo los jóvenes se veían de pronto rodeados de miles de personas que viajaban de un lugar a otro terminando los últimos detalles que tenían que terminar para dar inicio a la boda.

-¿Está todo listo? – preguntó Albert un poco dudoso.

-Ya solo falta que traigan la comida tío. – Dijo Anthony sin preocuparse mucho de la situación. – En un momento más la traerán, llegarán los cocineros, los meseros, la seguridad y cada uno del personal que se encargará del estacionamiento de los automóviles de los invitados.

-¿Y tú estás listo? –Preguntó de nuevo Albert al ver que su sobrino estaba muy ansioso y nervioso a la vez.

-Estoy más nervioso de que lleguen los invitados que de la misma boda. Estoy ansioso por casarme con Candy tío. – Le dijo con su ya espectacular sonrisa. Albert lo observó por unos instantes y le pareció ver a aquel pequeño niño con los ojos llenos de lágrimas cuando murió su madre, le sonrió con ternura y posó una mano en su hombro en señal de cariño.

-Lo sé hijo, y me da mucho gusto ver en tu mirada esa felicidad que siempre añoré ver en ti. – Le extendió la pequeña llave que había guardado en el bolsillo de su camisa y se la puso en su mano.

-¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó extrañado el rubio al ver en su mano aquella diminuta llave que parecía la llave del compartimento de su auto. Albert asintió confirmándole que eso era.

-Aquí querido sobrino encontrarás una pequeña sorpresa que te hemos querido preparar tus primos, George y un servidor. – Dijo mientras los demás lo veían con una sonrisa divertida. – Antes de que termine el baile tú y Candy se irán a cambiar de ropa y se subirán al coche, ahí tienen ropa y en el compartimento del auto encontrarás el destino que deben seguir. – Anthony lo veía con travesura sin comprender mucho.

-¿Y los invitados? – Dijo confuso, ya que siempre le habían inculcado estar en las fiestas agradeciendo y despidiendo a cada uno de los invitados, hasta que se fuera el último de ellos.

-Por ellos no te preocupes, aquí hay muchos. – Dijo volteando a ver a los demás. – que podemos hacernos cargo de ello. – Le dijo palmeando su hombro con tranquilidad al mismo tiempo que cerraba un ojo en señal de complicidad. Anthony asintió sonriente, feliz y agradecido de tener a aquel hombre a su lado.

-Gracias tío, muchachos. – Les dijo a los demás formando una bolita familiar que representaba un gran abrazo.

Mientras los caballeros estaban entretenidos en sus labores, las dos chicas llegaban al cuarto de Candy.

-Adelante. – Dijo Candy al escuchar las voces de sus amigas que se encontraban del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Candy! – Dijeron ambas emocionadas y a la vez sorprendidas al encontrarse en la habitación a Elisa, quien estaba junto a Candy terminando de maquillar el rostro de la rubia.

-¡Annie, Patty! – Dijo emocionada acercándose a ellas en un momento que Elisa le liberó el rostro, ambas chicas miraron a Elisa algo desconfiadas y ella bajó la mirada apenada.

-Yo vuelvo más tarde. – Dijo sintiéndose incómoda por la situación.

-No Elisa, puedes quedarte, eres de la familia al igual que ellas. – Las chicas la miraron con cierto temor, no sabían que esperar de aquella pelirroja, sin embargo era la boda de su amiga y sería mejor que estuvieran cerca de ella para que no intentara nada malo, aunque pensándolo bien ellas eran un par de cobardes que siempre se escondían en las faldas de Candy para que ella las protegiera, pero de todas formas la iban a mantener vigilada para que no intentara nada malo. Elisa asintió un poco insegura de ello, sin embargo aceptó quedarse. – Elisa me está ayudando a maquillar Annie. – Le dijo dirigiéndose a la pelinegra, quien la miro con los ojos bien abiertos al ver que no sería ella la encargada de maquillarla.

-¿Quedó mal? – Pregunto Elisa un poco preocupada al ver el rostro de Annie. Ella creía que sabía de maquillaje y se había esmerado por maquillar a Candy como toda una dama.

-¡No! – Dijo Annie sorprendida de lo bien que había quedado su amiga. – Al contrario se ve bastante hermosa. – Dijo siendo sincera. Elisa sonrió por el comentario que había hecho Annie. – Te quedó muy natural, solo que creí que yo la iba a maquillar. – Dijo Annie bajando la voz un poco desanimada.

-No te preocupes Annie. – Dijo Candy para darle ánimo a su amiga. – Elisa dice que no sabe peinar, así que eso te corresponderá a ti. – Al decir esto Annie y Elisa cambiaron su expresión de angustia a una de felicidad, Elisa había maquillado a Candy, Annie la iba a peinar y Patty se encargaría de arreglar sus manos y entre las tres ayudarían a Candy a ponerse su vestido.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Déjame ver el vestido! – Dijo Annie para ver cuál sería el velo y el tocado que utilizaría Candy en aquel día tan importante de su vida. Candy las llevó del otro lado del vestidor para que admiraran las chicas la belleza de su vestido el cual reposaba en un maniquí que estaba detrás del vestidor, esto era para cubrirlo por si se le ocurría entrar a Anthony o a cualquiera de los caballeros a la habitación.

-¡Es maravilloso! – Dijeron las tres chicas una vez que lo vieron. Los ojos de Annie, Elisa y Patty se llenaron de lágrimas de alegría al ver el vestido, imaginándose el día en el que ellas llegarían para cumplir su sueño, hasta el momento la más próxima era Annie, sin embargo por la noticia hecha por Elisa, Tom también había decidido saltar al gatito, así que Elisa se casaría en un mes ya que regresaran los rubios del viaje de bodas, luego seguiría Annie quien en tres meses sería la esposa del gran Archivald Cornwell y por último Patty quien habían acordado la boda para finales de año ya que sería cuando podría sus padres viajar, de todas formas no faltaba mucho, así que un mes después de Archie, sería la boda de Stear y Patty, así pasarían todos las fiestas navideñas juntos, en pareja.

El vestido de Candy era algo sencillo, estaba bordado de cristales con hilos de plata que resaltaban la decoración de la parte superior, mientras que la amplia falda se formaban pequeñas uniones que levantaban un poco la tela formando pequeñas uniones y en cada una se encontraba bordada una pequeña piedra con el mismo hilo de plata, la unión entre el corsé del vestido y la falda terminaba en un pico al frente que delineaba la figura de Candy y se unía con un gran listón de seda formando al final de esa unión un coqueto moño que ayudaba a ajustar la talla del vestido.

El vestido no tenía mangas sino que quedaban sus hombros descubiertos y al final de estos el bordado que portaba tenía una exquisita terminación con el mismo hilo que le hacía ver más elegante. La parte inferior del vestido estaba adornada por un gran holán que al final tenía un fino encaje también de seda que adornaba el final del vestido, las fadillas que levantarían el vuelto también tenían al final cada una un adorno de encaje haciendo que quedara debajo varios holanes de encaje adornando el vestido para levantar el vuelo.

La ropa interior que portaría no era necesario describirla mucho ya que llevaba el coqueto corsé que se unía a un calzón a media pierna, unas medias de red blancas que se sujetaban a un liguero de encaje y moños el cual se unía al calzón y los zapatos eran de tacón medio y se ajustaban con un cordón tan largo que llegaban hasta el tobillo, estos estaban forrados del mismo material que el vestido y en cada hojillo por donde pasaba el cordón se adornaba con un cristal como los que tenía el vestido en la parte superior.

-¡Candy te verás muy coqueta con este atuendo! – Dijo Patty con la cara como un tomate al ver el atuendo que usaría la rubia debajo de aquel maravilloso vestido. Candy inmediatamente también le subieron los colores al rostro, mientras Annie ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos y comenzaba a reír, Elisa se unía a las risas de las chicas.

-¡Patty! – Fue lo único pudo decir Candy mientras se cubría el rostro por la pena que le causaba el comentario que era acompañado de risas.

-Bueno ya basta. – Dijo Patty, ahora hay que saber si está todo listo. - Dijo captando la atención de las presentes. - ¿Ya tienes algo nuevo, algo viejo, algo usado y algo prestado? – Pregunto a la rubia quien la miraba con confusión. - ¡Si Candy! Tienes que usar algo nuevo, algo viejo, algo prestado y algo azul para llevar contigo.

-El vestido es nuevo. – Dijo Candy como buscando una excusa.

-Bueno eso es algo – Dijo Patty de nuevo mientras Elisa y Annie la veían un poco confundida. - ¿A poco no lo sabían? – Miró a cada una de las presentes y todas negaban lo que les decía la chica de anteojos. – Es una tradición para las novias. – Dijo explicando. – Llevar algo nuevo representa el optimismo y la esperanza del futuro de su felicidad juntos, llevar algo viejo representa tu pasado y conexión con tu familia, llevar algo prestado simboliza la alegría que alguien más comparte contigo y algo azul representa el amor, pureza y fidelidad. – Terminó de explicar Patty mientras Annie sentaba a Candy frente al espejo para comenzar a peinarla.

-Es una tradición hermosa. – Dijo Candy al terminar de escuchar la explicación de la chica.

-Si es algo muy bonito. – Dijo Annie y Elisa asintió estando de acuerdo con ellas.

-Por lo pronto todo lo que llevas es nuevo. – Dijo Patty frotándose la barbilla para pensar cómo ayudar a su amiga.

-¡Lo tengo! – Dijo Annie saliendo de pronto de la habitación dejando a las demás con cara de confusión. – En un momento vuelvo. – volvió a decir en cuanto salió del marco de la puerta.

Los muchachos y los demás se quedaron algo sorprendidos al ver a una Annie que caminaba hacia ellos.

-¿Sucede algo damita? – preguntó Archie, sin embargo la pelinegra no se dirigió a él sino al rubio ojos azules que estaba a su lado.

-Anthony ¿Dónde puedo encontrar algunas rosas? –Preguntó directa. Anthony le indicó que lo acompañara mientras Archie la seguía de cerca.

-Amor, tú tráeme mi maleta por favor. - Le dijo sin dar más explicaciones, a lo que el muchacho obedeció dirigiéndose al automóvil para bajar la maleta que le pertenecía a su novia. – Gracias. – Le dijo sin decir nada más, tomó las rosas que le había llevado Anthony y se regresó a la habitación de Candy ante la mirada confusa de los caballeros. - ¡Listo! – Dijo la chica en cuanto entró a la habitación de Candy.

Colocó la maleta en la cama de la rubia y comenzó a juntar un montón de rosas con mucho cuidado, formando de pronto un ramo muy grande, mientras buscaba entres sus cosas un largo listón azul cielo que era complemento de uno de sus vestidos, anudó la flores con el lazo y dejó un enorme moño adornándolo al final de los tallos que estaban cubiertos por la cinta, lo colocó enseguida de la maleta y siguió buscando entre sus cosas hasta llegar a donde traía su neceser con todo lo necesario para peinarse, traía varios spray para el cabello de diferentes colores, entre uno de ellos resaltaba uno de tapa azul, del mismo azul de la cinta, lo tomo y comenzó a rociar con mucho cuidado el moño y las flores que comenzaron a brillar con tonos azules, la cinta de Annie brillaba tanto que Candy recordó aquella cinta que le había dejado un día afuera del establo de los Leagan.

-¡Se ve hermoso Annie! – Dijo Candy maravillada, Elisa y Patty estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Ahora ya tienes algo nuevo, algo azul, el cual está en el ramo que llevarás al altar. – Dijo Annie. – Falta algo prestado y algo viejo.

-¡Lo tengo! – Dijo ahora Elisa y salió de la habitación al igual que lo había hecho Annie unos momentos atrás. Los chicos veían a la pelirroja correr ahora a su habitación y Tom al igual que Archie quiso saber si algo pasaba.

-¿Pasa algo Elisa? – Preguntó Tom levantándose para seguir a su mujer. Elisa solo lo vio extrañada por que la había seguido.

-No. – dijo simplemente y se adentró a la habitación de Candy sin decir nada solo le dio un beso en la mejilla para que se calmara un poco. Tom volteó a ver a los demás y todos hicieron el mismo gesto de incertidumbre. – Candy cuando salí de mi hogar no traje muchas cosas conmigo, pero entre todo lo que pude traer traje este brazalete que me regaló Tom en mi cumpleaños, es muy valioso para mí, sin embargo puedes usarlo como algo prestado. – Dijo Elisa con ansias en sus ojos por que la rubia aceptara, era algo que representaba el amor que Tom tenía hacia ella y quería contribuir con aquella felicidad que tenía la rubia ese día. Los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas y Elisa temió que fuera por que la estaba rechazando, borrando sus sonrisa poco a poco.

-¡Es hermoso Elisa! ¿Estás segura que lo puedo usar? Es una joya muy costosa y valiosa para ti. – Dijo Candy con una sonrisa sincera. Elisa asintió también recuperando la sonrisa que había en sus labios momentos antes. Patty y Annie veían maravilladas la hermosa joya que portaba Elisa en sus manos.

-Me daría mucho gusto contribuir a esta tradición Candy. – Candy asintió feliz.

-Gracias Elisa, lo cuidaré mucho. – Le dijo sonriente.

-Falta algo viejo. – Dijo Patty interrumpiendo el momento, el tiempo apremiaba y se acababa poco a poco el gran evento.

-Eso ya lo tengo resuelto. – Dijo Candy mientras las chicas la observaban, dentro de una pequeña caja que reposaba en el tocador de la habitación Candy sacó el crucifijo que le dio la hermana María el día que ella había abandonado el hogar al ser adoptada por los Leagan aquel que había regalado un día al señor García y que este le regresó, así como una pequeña moneda que guardaba en aquel lugar, junto al boleto de la obra de Romeo y Julieta y la foto de su príncipe de las rosas. Candy tomó el crucifijo y lo colocó en su cuello al mismo tiempo que tomaba la moneda para ocultarla entre sus ropas como tantas otras veces lo había hecho. -¡Listo! – Dijo emocionada mientras las demás aplaudían felices por haber cumplido con dicha tradición.

Las tres chicas le ayudaron a colocar el vestido maravillándose al ver el resultado.

-Y aún falta el peinado. – Dijo Annie emocionada quien ya sabía cómo recogería el cabello de su casi hermana. Poco a poco fue levantando el cabello en capas hasta recogerlo por completo, colocando entre los rizos una peineta que ajustaba el velo a su cabello, colocaron sus aretes y la gargantilla que se hacía juego y casualmente combinaba muy bien con el brazalete de Elisa, Patty había terminado de pintar las uñas de la rubia y en esos momentos secaba sus manos agitándolas de un lado a otro para no arruinar el acabado.

-¡Te ves hermosa! – Le dijeron las tres mientras la observaban con los ojos cristalinos de lágrimas. De inmediato cada una sacó sus ropas, ayudándose entre sí, sin permitir que Candy hiciera nada, solo las observaba como se apresuraban entre ellas para estar listas para la ceremonia la cual pronto comenzaría.

Anthony por su lado se comenzaba a vestir y Albert entraba llevándole una camisa, un chaleco y una corbata de regalo.

-Ten Anthony, esto combinará a la perfección con el vestido de Candy. – Le dijo simplemente y el rubio se quitó la camisa que portaba para ponerse la que le había llevado su tío, se colocó la camisa que era de un tono gris tan bajito que tiraba a blanca, el chaleco era color gris satinado tirando a plata y la corbata era a rayas blancas, grises y unas finas líneas negras la decoraban. Anthony termino de vestirse y se comenzó a peinar, colocó un poco de perfume y Albert le colocó una dulce Candy en la solapa del Smoking.

-Te ves muy bien hijo. – Dijo con una sonrisa abrazando a su sobrino sintiéndose orgulloso de él, Archie, Stear, Tom y Jhon llegaban para acompañar al rubio en su habitación.

-Anthony ya es hora. – Dijo George mientras veía que todos estaban ya listos para comenzar. Anthony asintió y se dirigió rumbo al lugar donde se celebraría la misa. Al llegar ahí observó asombrado la cantidad de gente que había en aquel lugar, la familia de los Andrew había llegado poco a poco acomodándose entre las sillas que estaban acomodadas frente al altar, la gente del pueblo también se encontraba en el lugar sorprendiendo a los presentes con sus mejores galas, nadie en ese momento llevaba un solo sombrero, comprendiendo todos el nivel que tenía el joven Tonny Stevens, ahora conocido como Tonny Brower.

Anthony sonrió gustoso, sin embargo sus ojos buscaban alguien en específico, una figura que quisiera o no había sido la única figura materna que había conocido después de la muerte de su madre, sin embargo no la encontró por ningún lado, por el contrario encontró a un par de mujeres que estaban sentadas muy al frente del lugar en representación a las madres de su futura esposa.

-Ella no quiso venir Anthony. – Dijo Archie entendiendo a quien buscaba su primo. Anthony asintió con una sonrisa triste, sin embargo luego se recompuso al escuchar a su tío.

-Bien, entonces yo iré por la novia. – Dijo al momento que Anthony le sonreía feliz por su comentario.

El sacerdote ya esperaba a la novia, mientras Anthony iba al frente de aquella simulada capilla, observando el gran parecido que había entre ese y el verdadero portal. La mayoría de su familia verdadera se levantó para abrazarlo feliz de volver a verlo, retrasando un poco la llegada de él hacia el altar.

Albert llegó por Candy y las chicas abrían la puerta despidiéndose del rubio mayor para dirigirse en compañía de sus prometidos. Albert agradeció a las muchachas lo que habían hecho por su pupila con una sonrisa y de pronto se quedó con la boca abierta viendo a su hija frente a él, radiante, más bella que nunca.

-Vaya Candy, tengo que reconocer que te ves hermosa. – Le dijo bromeando un poco con ella. Candy sonrió de lado.

-¿Crees que Anthony opine lo mismo? – Preguntó algo nerviosa.

-Yo creo que Anthony se quedará hipnotizado al verte. – Le dijo ofreciendo su brazo para dirigirla hacia el altar.

Una vez que llegaron al comienzo de la alfombra los músicos comenzaron a tocar la marcha nupcial, mientras los invitados comenzaban a ponerse de pie para recibir a la futura novia. Albert caminaba orgulloso con Candy de lado, ambos con la mirada en alto, Candy con su corazón que parecía que se saldría de su pecho al momento de ir subiendo los escalones para llegar al altar. Anthony la veía enamorado, con sus ojos puestos en ella, feliz y con el corazón acelerado cada vez que se iba acercando a él, la sonrisa de sus labios se iba agrandando y cuando por fin estuvieron de frente uno al otro sus manos se encontraron sintiendo aquella vieja corriente eléctrica que ya conocían al momento de rozarse a pesar de los guantes que ella llevaba cubriendo sus manos.

El sacerdote comenzó la pregunta que ya todos esperaban.

-¿Han venido por propia voluntad? – Los rubios respondían al mismo tiempo sin dejar de mirarse mientras seguían hincados frente al sacerdote.

-Si padre. – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Hay algún impedimento para que esta unión se realice? – Preguntó el sacerdote, no se escuchaba ningún murmullo, mientras los rubios se miraban uno al otro sin despegar su mirada el uno del otro .

-Un momento. – Se escuchó decir por una aguda y gruesa voz al final del pasillo, en el nacimiento de los escalones. Candy y Anthony voltearon sorprendidos ante aquella voz conocida para ellos, mientras Albert y los muchachos se levantaban para observar quien interrumpía la ceremonia. El sacerdote enfocó su vista para observar quien interrumpía.

-Tía Elroy. – Dijo Albert molesto apuñando sus manos en señal de coraje, sin embargo se quedó esperando que dijera alguna otra cosa, más para sorpresa de los presentes comenzó a caminar hacia el frente, los pasos se escuchaban resonantes sobre la madera mientras se acercaba a un paso calmo. Anthony la observaba directo a los ojos y esperaba algún movimiento de su parte, sin embargo al llegar al frente, se posó en seguida de Albert buscando un lugar para sentarse, Albert lo comprendió y le dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento y se recorrió un lugar para cederle el suyo.

-Continúe por favor. – Dijo de nuevo al sacerdote. Anthony le dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento y la tía Elroy le correspondió.

El sacerdote asintió al ver que Anthony daba su autorización para continuar la ceremonia, comenzando así sin ninguna interrupción. Una vez dicho los votos matrimoniales y haber hecho el juramento ante Dios, el sacerdote los unía por fin en aquel sueño que un día había surcado la mente de Anthony.

-Los declaro marido y mujer. – Dijo con una sonrisa dando la autorización para besar a la novia. – Ahora puede besar a su esposa. – Dijo aclarando que ya no era solo su novia. Anthony se acercó a Candy y levantó el velo transparente que le impedía ver con claridad el rostro de su amada, se perdió una vez más en sus verdes ojos y lentamente besó su frente con infinita ternura.

En ese preciso momento los presentes estallaron en aplausos y arrojaron pétalos de rosas sobre ellos, los niños habían sido los encargados de colmarlos de esa espontánea muestra de cariño para los rubios quienes les deseaban con ello mucha prosperidad, felicidad y amor.

-Muchas felicidades Anthony, Candy. – Dijo la vieja Elroy al acercarse a ellos para felicitarlos, ambos muchachos le sonrieron en agradecimiento y la señora abrazó a su nieto con infinita ternura, después abrazó a Candy aunque con menos intensidad, le demostraba que estaba de acuerdo con que fuera la esposa de su nieto consentido.

Poco a poco las sillas fueron retiradas del lugar, acomodando rápidamente una gran mesa en donde se llevaría a cabo la firma del contrato matrimonial, el juez había llegado y se celebró este acto con mayor rapidez que la ceremonia religiosa. Una vez terminada la boda por lo civil se procedió al baile de los novios, los cuales estaban muy entusiasmados de iniciarlo, abriéndose paso al centro de aquel enorme templete, mientras de las mesas alrededor los invitados los observaban maravillados con el amor que ambos se profesaban y con lo bien que se veían juntos.

Elroy observaba con sus pequeños y viejos ojos lo grande y próspero que era aquel rancho que le habían dicho que pertenecía a su nieto, lo observaba y veía que su nieto había sido muy hábil para lograr él solo tanto en tan poco tiempo, de lejos los observaba bailar y reconocía que Candy lucia mucho más elegante que cualquier chica nacida en cuna de oro, veía Stear en compañía de aquella jovencita que siempre le pareció muy insignificante para su sobrino, después a Archie quien igual bailaba enamorado de la señorita Britter, otra chica que a pesar de haber sido bien educada y de ser fina en sus modales era una huérfana más, y que decir de Elisa quien estaba perdida por otro de los huérfanos del hogar, Neal estaba en prisión y su hija se encontraba en el destierro, no había nada que le quedara a ella más que aquellos jóvenes que no habían hecho su voluntad, sino que habían decidido seguir su propio camino, un camino que ella por miedo no supo elegir a tiempo. No quería morir sola, así que había decidido aceptar la familia que tenía y aceptar así no le gustaran sus decisiones.

-¿En qué piensas tía Elroy? – Preguntó Albert a la mujer que veía como a una madre a pesar de sus necedades.

-Estoy pensando que a ver cuándo me presentarás tú a una buena muchacha. – Le dijo de pronto mientras Albert abría los ojos sorprendido.

-Eso es algo que ni yo mismo sé tía abuela. – Dijo seguro de sus palabras. – Lo único que puedo decirte que por el momento soy muy feliz, viendo a mis sobrinos felices y realizados. – Le dijo con una sonrisa sincera. Elory sonrió por su comentario y volteó a verlo con ternura.

-Sólo espero que sea antes de que yo me vaya de este mundo. – Le dijo a modo de chantaje.

-No te preocupes tía tu eres aún fuerte y si no te tendrás que conformar con los bisnietos que pronto tendrás. – Le dijo sin delatar a los que ya venían en camino.

-Ojalá sea pronto, me gustaría volver a ver a unos cuantos chiquillos corriendo en el jardín. – Dijo con su mirada perdida en los recuerdos.

Cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse los focos que estaban sobre el templete se iluminaron como si fueran estrellas en lo negro de la noche, el candelabro se iluminó con tal fuerza que parecía que volvía a ser de día, las velas que estaban para iluminar el camino entre el campo formaban un camino muy romántico que hacía a las féminas suspirar. Momentos después en cada una de las mesas se fueron entregando a las parejas y a los niños unas linternas flotantes que se encenderían al mismo tiempo para desear buena suerte y prosperidad a los novios.

El espectáculo que se otorgó con ese acto fue maravilloso, Candy y Anthony sostenían a la linterna más grande de todas y mientras ambos estaban a lo amplio del campo dispuestos a liberar su linterna los demás invitados esperaban la señal para soltarla también. Candy y Anthony soltaron la linterna y ambos se abrazaron para fundirse en un beso, mientras los demás comenzaban a liberar la que les habían otorgado, después de esto Candy arrojó el ramo siendo atrapado por Nancy quien iba en compañía del doctor Lerry, la chica se emocionó de tal manera que se arrojó a los brazos del médico, quien la recibió un tanto tímido.

En un momento que todos estaban distraídos Candy se fue a cambiar a su habitación en compañía de Annie, Patty y Elisa, ellas la ayudaron a que lo hiciera más rápido y Anthony un poco después también se dirigió a su habitación para hacer lo mismo, la fiesta estaba en todo su apogeo y nadie reparaba que los novios no estaban por ningún lugar.

Los novios se dirigieron hacia el automóvil del rubio el cual estaba estacionado fuera del rancho ambos se subieron al auto y comenzaron el camino que venía indicado en aquel sobre que les había dejado Albert en aquel compartimento.

-_Anthony, Candy, esta es la llave de una habitación de hotel que está a la entrada de Chicago, espero que disfruten su estancia en ese lugar antes de partir rumbo a su luna de miel, aquí mismo encontrarán los boletos y las fechas en las que tendrán que abordar tanto el tren como el barco, espero les guste esta sorpresa que les preparamos, Archie, Stear y un servidor, los queremos mucho y les deseamos una infinita felicidad. _

-¿Lista mi amor? – Preguntó Anthony a su amada Candy una vez que terminó de leer la carta que le había dejado su tío.

\- Mientras estés a mi lado, siempre estaré lista mi amor. – Le dijo Candy acurrucándose en su hombro mientras el rubio conducía hacia el inicio de esa vida que les esperaba a ambos, una vida que esperaban los llenara de felicidad. - ¿Crees que se molestaran porque no nos despedimos? – Preguntó con travesura.

-No creo que se hayan dado cuenta aún. – Dijo Anthony con una sonrisa traviesa, escuchando el ruido que hacían los botes mientras golpeaban las piedras por el camino.

Continuará…

Hasta aquí llegamos por hoy señoras y señoritas bellas, espero que les haya gustado, creo que en las próximas historias suprimiré las bodas ya que llevo cuatro y se me acaban las ideas jajajajaja creo yo ninguna ha sido igual, pero en fin tendré que idear otra cosa jajajaja espero no haberlas aburrido y espero la hayan disfrutado y si no por lo menos que hayan tenido una opción para no aburrirse en la cuarentena? Jajajaja espero estén muy bien, gracias por leer.

P.D. Quiero compartirles algo que me sucedió hace unos días, resulta que hace tiempo hice un comentario en un video donde ponían a los personajes de Candy interpretados por actores reales, para variar puse que estaban locos por el actor que según interpretaría a Anthony, para nada me gusto jajajaja no me gusta crepúsculo, así que podrán saber a quién habían elegido, no lo hice con el afán de ofender, además que no era la única que estuvo en desacuerdo, sin embargo fui la única a la que le mandaron mensaje y con letras mayúsculas "A VER TÚ A QUIEN HUBIERAS PUESTO?" que bien es sabido que las mayúsculas representan como un grito o un desafío al no poder representarlo escrito, así que rauda y veloz puse en google "rubio ojos azules" y que me aparecen un montón de hombres guapos y uno me llamo la atención, sin embargo no aparecía el nombre, pero no me di por vencida y hasta su Instagram conseguí jajaja para no hacer el cuento largo le contesté a la persona que me había preguntado que yo pondría a Christian Hogue, como mi Anthony hermoso, resultó que este amigo es un modelo famoso, así que les dejo el nombre para que lo chequen tantito a ver qué opinan y si quieren me hagan saber su opinión ya sea en comentario o mensaje privado jejejeje bueno a mí me gustó y más en la que se le ven los ojos azules preciosos, es un acercamiento de su rostro y el chico me pareció muy guapo, en fin jajaja soñar no cuesta nada, digo ¿Para qué me retan? Jajajaja

Saludos y bendiciones hermosas!


	33. Chapter 33

**Hola hermosas ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, en este capítulo de nuevo eché mano de el título en inglés por la misma razón que el otro, al ser el significado "Luna de Miel" pero con en una sola palabra, espero lo disfruten mucho y sobre todo que entiendan que no es apto para menores de edad, así que como les he dicho antes. ¡COMENZAMOS!**

**EL HOMBRE QUE MÁS TE AMÓ**

**"_Me gustaría que todas nuestras noches fueran noches de bodas y que todas nuestras lunas fueran lunas de miel. Hacer contigo el amor y crear contigo la vida"._**

**HONEYMOON**

**CAPITULO XXXIII**

Un elegante automóvil se abría paso entre el oscuro camino, solo se iluminaba por los dos faros que este tenía al frente, una pareja de recién casados viajaba rumbo a su primera aventura como pareja. Anthony manejaba con suma precaución sabía que ya era tarde cuando emprendieron el camino, sin embargo tenía cuidado de lo que pudiera pasar, a su lado unos cabellos rubios seguían recargados en su hombro, negándose a dormir en aquel trayecto, se sentía cansada, pero más que todo estaba feliz e ilusionada de emprender un nuevo camino en su vida, uno al cual creyó en un momento que no tendría la oportunidad de vivir al lado de alguien, estaba sumamente feliz y mientras se abrazaba con un brazo a su amado príncipe con su otra mano se frotaba con mucho amor su vientre imaginándose cómo sería aquel o aquella que nacería de ahí.

-¿No estás cansada? – Preguntó su amado con un tono cariñoso, meloso, como si le hablara a la más pura de las criaturas.

-Sí, pero quiero estar en todo momento contigo. – Le decía feliz, acurrucándose más en su brazo. El la abrazaba por momentos para demostrarle que él estaba igual de feliz y emocionado que ella. No había pasado mucho tiempo que vislumbraron a lo lejos las luces del hotel que Albert había contratado para ellos, era un lugar sumamente elegante que se encontraba a la entrada de la ciudad.

-¿Es aquí? – Preguntó Candy admirando la grande y hermoso que era el lugar. Anthony asintió.

-Así parece amor. – Dijo corroborando la dirección que venía en aquella carta. – Vamos. – Le dijo ayudándola a bajar por su mismo lado mientras entraban a la recepción de aquel lugar, todo estaba muy silencioso, solo estaba el portero y una persona tras el mostrador, un botones y era todo el personal que se podía observar a esas horas de la noche, era pasada de media noche.

-Buenas noches. – Saludó el portero del lugar. -¿Son el matrimonio Brower? –Preguntó con un poco de duda.

-Así es. Buenas noches. – Respondió Anthony feliz de escuchar por primera vez como se referían a ellos.

-Los estábamos esperando. – Dijo de nueva cuenta el joven. Colocándose detrás del maletero del coche para que el rubio lo abriera y poder bajar las maletas, una vez hecho esto Anthony entró de la mano con su esposa y llegaron a la recepción del lugar, el portero entregó las maletas al joven botones que tenía cara de no haber dormido por días y se regresó para llevar el coche de Anthony al estacionamiento techado del hotel.

-Muy buenas noches señores Brower. – Dijo la persona de la recepción con una gran sonrisa.

-Muy buenas noches. – Respondió Anthony sin soltar a Candy de la mano.

-El señor Andrew nos informó de su estancia en este lugar. Aquí tienen su llave. – Les dijo con una gran sonrisa, una que no ocultaba el rostro inquisitivo de aquel hombre.

-Gracias. – Dijo Anthony un poco extrañado por la actitud del hombre, este hizo una seña al botones para que llevara sus maletas hasta la habitación que había solicitado el patriarca.

-Por aquí por favor. – Dijo el joven indicándoles hacia donde estaba el elevador que los llevaría a la suite nupcial.

Los rubios siguieron en silencio a aquel joven que los dirigía y se introdujeron al elevador, admirando igual la elegancia del lugar. Llegaron al último piso y de nueva cuenta siguieron los pasos de aquel muchacho, el joven se detuvo frente a la única puerta que estaba en aquel gran corredor, era una puerta grande y doble que anunciaba la entrada a la suite más grande y elegante del lugar.

-Bienvenidos a la suite nupcial. – Dijo el joven con una mirada picaresca. Anthony sonrió de lado y otorgó una excelente propina al muchacho quien se dirigió sobre sus pasos para regresar a la planta baja y poder ahora si retirarse a descansar.

-Muchas gracias. – Dijeron ambos chicos con una sonrisa en sus labios. Anthony introdujo la llave que les habían proporcionado minutos antes y abrió ambas puertas, pero cuando Candy iba a entrar él la sostuvo de la muñeca y le sonrió con ternura.

-Espera mi amor, tenemos que seguir la tradición. – Le dijo con travesura, Candy no entendía mucho sobre lo que le hablaba así que él la tomó de pronto entre sus brazos causando una risa de asombro en ella.

-¡Anthony! – Dijo emocionada de sentirse en el aire en brazos de su amado. Recordó la primera vez que la había cargado de esa manera, no tenían ni dos horas de conocerse que ya la tenía entre sus brazos cargándola mientras bailaba una melodía que solo se escuchaba en sus mentes y atravesaban aquel largo pasillo custodiado por los antepasados de los Andrew. Él parecía recordar el mismo recuerdo ya que le sonreía como aquella vez.

-Desde la primera vez que te vi, sentí la necesidad de abrazarte, de tenerte muy cerca de mí. – Le dijo cambiando de pronto la manera en como la veía. Sus ojos se habían dilatado y su voz se había hecho más ronca, rozándole los labios para hablarle muy cerca de su rostro.

-Cuando yo te vi la primera vez, pensé que eras mi príncipe de la colina. – Le dijo también muy cerca de su rostro. - Sin embargo al bailar por primera vez contigo, hasta el ambiente era más dulce que cuando encontré al príncipe de la colina. - Anthony cerraba la puerta con uno de sus pies y se dirigía al interior ambos se quedaron observando por unos momentos lo grande y hermosa que estaba la habitación. – Que grande y hermosa es. – Dijo Candy emocionada Anthony le sonrió.

-Recuerdo que cuando me comentaste de tu príncipe de la colina por primera vez, tuve un sentimiento que jamás había experimentado. – Dijo algo serio. Candy lo miró extrañada. – Sentí que mi corazón se había paralizado de pronto y el aire me faltaba, algo me impedía reaccionar y de pronto no quería escucharte hablar, mi corazón se sentía como si lo estuvieran oprimiendo. – Dijo bajándola con cuidado a la cama.

-Ese sentimiento lo tenía yo cada que Elisa se acercaba a ti. – Le dijo Candy.

-¿También estabas celosa? – Le preguntó mimoso acariciando su nariz con la propia.

-Mucho.- Le dijo ella, cuando Anthony cerró la distancia de sus rostros con un apasionado beso, le gustaba escucharla decir que también había estado celosa por él. Candy lo atrapó por el cuello y correspondió al momento su beso. La habitación estaba muy iluminada y podían ver ambos la expresión de sus rostros. El rostro de Candy lucía cansado y Anthony sabía que era necesario que descansara, si hubiera sido otra la situación hubiera buscado la manera de animarla, sin embargo el embarazo le robaba mucha de su energía.

-Vamos a dormir hermosa. – Le dijo con cariño, sin dejar de besar su cuello. – Necesitas descansar. – Candy asintió sin objetar mucho, quería estar con su marido, quería darle la mejor de las noches de bodas pero estaba batallando por mantener los ojos abiertos. Candy abrió la pequeña maleta que le habían puesto, ella no sabía qué llevaba en ella, así que procedió a buscar y se dio cuenta que había pura ropa de noche, se metió al baño para poder cambiarse de ropa, sin embargo al hacerlo se sintió muy descubierta, el camisón apenas le tapaba su busto y le llegaba a media pierna, parecía que era para una niña y no para una mujer, se colocó una bata larga encima para cubrirse y se dirigió al lado de su esposo, quien por el calor solo usaba su pantalón de pijama dejando al descubierto su bronceado y marcado abdomen. Candy por un segundo se quedó observándolo maravillada por lo perfecto que era. Él le sonrió para hacer más perfecta aún la imagen, se acercó a ella y la tomó por el cuello para atraerla hacia él y besarla una vez más.

-Te ves hermosa, mi vida. – Le decía con voz ronca, deseosa, sin embargo estaba decidido a dejarla dormir. La tomó de nuevo entre sus brazos y la llevó a la cama, Candy esta vez no se sorprendió en absoluto estaba dedicada a observar detalladamente aquellos ojos tan hermosos que la admiraban en esos momentos, su color azul se veía más oscuro por la dilatación que tenían en ese momento, lo mismo pasaba con los de ella, sin embargo no podía apreciarlo, Anthony era el que estaba maravillado por el intenso color verde que habían adoptado los ojos de su hermosa pecosa.

-Te amo Anthony. – Dijo Candy cuando la dejó sobre la cama y lo atrajo hacia ella para continuar besándolo.

-Y yo te amo a ti hermosa. – Le dijo continuando con sus besos hasta que el sueño la venció y se quedó profundamente dormida. Candy había hecho todo lo posible por seguir disfrutando de los besos de su esposo sin embargo el descanso que le exigía su cuerpo era mucho mayor. – Duerme mi vida que yo velaré tu sueño. – Dijo por último dedicándose un tiempo a observarla dormir detenidamente hasta que también fue presa del cansancio y termino dormido a su lado.

El canto de los pájaros comenzó muy temprano por la mañana, sin embargo al estar en uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad impedía que estos fueran escuchados, eso y las pesadas cortinas que cubrían los enormes ventanales de la suite no dejaban pasar luz alguna a la suite. Los rubios seguían dormidos, abrazados uno al otro compartiendo el calor de sus cuerpos, ambos estaban muy cansados y ni el personal del hotel había osado con molestarlos, era una regla no molestar a una pareja de recién casados hasta que ellos solicitaran su servicio.

Anthony fue el primero que abrió los ojos, sintiéndose algo cansado y perezoso se asomó hacia la ventana y vio que la posición del sol estaba llegando a su punto más alto, lo que indicaba que era cerca de medio día, se sobresaltó por todo lo que había dormido y su pecosa tenía que desayunar, se colocó la bata de su pijama y se dispuso a salir de la habitación para pedir el desayuno, pero se encontró que a la entrada había un carrito de servicio, lo metió a la habitación, levantó la tapa de la charola que llevaba y observó que estaba lleno de fruta con crema batida, jugo y leche, todo un desayuno muy nutritivo para ambos.

-_Creo que Albert de verdad nos estaba observando. – _Dijo al ver que lo que les habían llevado era lo que generalmente se les antojaba por las mañanas. Escuchó que Candy comenzó a moverse parpadeando repetidas veces antes de enfocar sus hermosos ojos hacia él. – Buenos días princesa. – Le dijo en un susurro por si ella prefería seguir durmiendo.

-Buenos días mi príncipe. – Le dijo con una sonrisa tierna, tratando de ubicarse en el lugar en el que se encontraba. - ¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó viendo que las cortinas no dejaban pasar mucha luz.

-Cerca de medio día. – Dijo Anthony con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Qué!? – Preguntó Candy sorprendida. En eso su estómago reclamó alimento y Anthony acercó todo en una charola hacia ella.

-Tranquila, es nuestra luna de miel, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo antes de irnos, estaremos unos días aquí. – Le dijo poniendo una fresa con crema en sus labios, Candy la atrapó gustosa, tenía hambre. Mientras desayunaban platicaban de un sinfín de cosas, de lo sucedido en la boda, de sus primos, de su futuro y cuando menos pensaron ya habían acabado con todo. Anthony de pronto comenzó a reír.

-¿De qué te ríes? – Preguntó Candy sorprendida. Anthony no dijo nada solamente se acercó a ella y con sus labios comenzó a limpiar el rostro de su amada, el cual tenía rastros de crema batida cerca de los labios, esa pequeña acción hizo que ambos se perdieran en su mirada una vez más provocando despertar el deseo en ambos muchachos y más cuando Anthony se levantó para poder quitar la charola que les estorbaba en esos momentos, la puso sobre el carro de servicio y se quitó la bata que cubría su cuerpo quedándose de nuevo con el pantalón.

Anthony tomó un poco de crema batida con su dedo y se hincó sobre la cama muy cerca de Candy quien lo miraba expectante de lo que haría.

-¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó con una sonrisa al ver que se acercaba a ella con la crema en un dedo.

-Nada, solo que el sabor de tu piel combinado con la crema es delicioso. – Le dijo con una mirada traviesa, Candy comprendió un poco lo que haría y se quitó la bata que se había colocado la noche anterior quedando al descubierto tan solo con la pequeña bata que decía que era para una niña, dejando a Anthony sin palabras al ver como quedaba expuesta ante él, observando con detenimiento su escote que sobresalía de la prenda y le mostraba sus piernas tan blancas y firmes. Por un momento no dijo nada, solo la observaba enamorado, la había visto desnuda antes, sin embargo con ese camisón que traía para dormir la hacía ver increíblemente hermosa, con su inocencia y ese atuendo hizo que el cuerpo de Anthony pronto reaccionara.

-Sé que me queda chico. – Dijo Candy un poco apenada.

-Te queda perfecto. – Le dijo olvidándose que traía la crema batida en su dedo lo embarró en los hombros de la pecosa al momento de abrazarla. –Perdón le dijo un poco tímido, buscando con que limpiarlo pero no encontraba nada aparte de las sábanas y sus propias ropas. Así que sin más comenzó a limpiarlo con sus labios, provocando que Candy suspirara y se le erizara la piel de su cuerpo, esa reacción fascinó al rubio quien se dedicó a limpiar más lentamente aquel rastro de crema que se alojaba en su hombro, era deliciosa la combinación de sabores, Candy comenzó a moverse ansiosa en busca de más, le había gustado sentir de esa forma la boca de su amado como si degustara un dulce al momento que la iba limpiando.

Anthony volvió a repetir la misma acción en diferentes zonas del cuerpo de su amada y ella estaba cada vez más acalorada, el color de su piel se había puesto rojizo por completo desde los pies hasta la cabeza, y Anthony seguía con su cometido, besando y succionando por partes la piel expuesta de ella, ya no podía más, ella necesitaba más, su cuerpo se lo exigía y se lo hizo saber al acercarlo hacia su cuerpo.

-Te necesito. – Le dijo en un suspiro que sonó como a ruego. Anthony rio con un poco de malicia al ver la ansiedad que había provocado en el cuerpo de su esposa al estar él disfrutando del sabor de su piel, la había besado en sus lugares expuestos, sin embargo le faltaban aquellos que cubría aquella pequeña prenda.

-Y yo te necesito a ti hermosa. – Le dijo muy cerca de sus labios, comenzándola a besar ansioso, dulce, húmedo, sus manos se dirigían a aquella pequeña prenda y poco a poco la comenzó a despojar de ella sin mirarla aún, sin observar su desnudez solo la besaba y la acariciaba con sus manos recorriendo todo su cuerpo. De un momento a otro la liberó de sus labios y posó su vista en su perfecto cuerpo, la observó mientras su rostro se ponía de un rojo más intenso por la pena que sentía al exponerse así delante de él, su mirada la intimidaba de cierta forma y le provocaba querer cubrirse un poco. – No. – Le dijo en un susurro. – Quiero verte a la luz. – Le dijo observándola, la luz de las ventanas entraba de lleno a la habitación y le permitía observar la perfección de su cuerpo, y el ligero abultamiento que comenzaba a formarse en su vientre.

-Yo quiero verte a ti. – Le dijo Candy aguantándose la vergüenza que le producían esas palabras. Anthony sonrió y asintió, se bajó de la cama para darle gusto, se despojó del pantalón de su pijama y después del gran calzón que le cubría su cuerpo. Quedo expuesto ante ella, Candy pudo observarlo detenidamente, le daba pena verlo así de esa manera, no era que no lo había visto ya, sino que en la intimidad de su habitación siempre estaban a media luz y en ese momento parecía que estaban al aire libre por la cantidad de luz que entraba a aquella habitación, pudo observar cada uno de los músculos que se marcaban en su torso, en su abdomen, en sus piernas, en su… - Eres perfecto. – Dijo Candy en un suspiro. Anthony se agrandó orgulloso, nunca había sido presumido pero esa vez le encantaba que su pecosa lo observara con esos ojos de deseo y pasión. Se acercó hacia ella cual felino a su presa tomando otro poco de crema batida para untarla en su busto y proceder a degustarlo, la sensación fue maravillosa para ambos. Candy no dejaba de lanzar gemidos y suspiros buscando jalar más aire a sus pulmones, Anthony jalaba aire para seguir con esas muestras de amor que le nacían desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Poco a poco fue viajando al sur, quería una vez más degustar le intimidad de su esposa, saborear ese lugar que lo había vuelto loco la primera vez que lo hizo, aspiro su aroma ante de hundirse de lleno en ella, Candy arqueó su cuerpo en busca de más y más, Anthony seguía concentrado en ese lugar, ya no para cerciorarse si ella estaba lista como un día su padre le había sugerido, sino por el simple hecho que le fascinaba deleitarse con la humedad de su esposa. Candy poco a poco se dejó llevar y caía de nuevo en aquel remolino de pasión al cual era arrastrado en cada movimiento que hacía su príncipe relajando todo su ser y llenando de placer a su amado al momento de sentir que aquella deliciosa corriente eléctrica la atrapaba una vez más para hacerla estallar de gozo y placer. Anthony recibía aquella demostración de la culminación de su esposa con gusto y seguía estimulándola para prepararla nuevamente.

Se colocó encima de ella y comenzó a invadirla lentamente mientras Candy lo observaba con su frente sudada y su respiración aún agitada, no se recomponía por completo de aquella maravillosa experiencia que su amado ya la invitaba a seguir con ello, él la beso con ansia, con anhelo, provocando que Candy se aferrara más a su cuerpo para que entrara de lleno en ella, necesitaba más de él, quería más, necesitaba sentirse plena y amada una vez más por él, su cuerpo le comenzaba a exigir sus caricias y sus besos. Sus miradas se sincronizaron y ella le indicó con una sola mirada que estaba lista, que necesitaba que iniciara ese candente baile sobre ella, Anthony obedeció gustoso comenzándose a mover afanosamente, con delirio, demostrándole lo loco que estaba por ella y por llevarla nuevamente a la cúspide del placer, sus cuerpos se sincronizaban en aquella vieja danza de placer que si bien era muy antigua para ellos era un nuevo ritmo que estaban aprendiendo y que los tenía enajenados, Candy se aferraba a su cuerpo abrazando su espalda con fuerza, mientras Anthony seguía con aquellos movimientos más fuertes y frecuentes, le acariciaba las piernas al momento que entraba y salía de ella, cuando de pronto sintió que el calor de su esposa se disparó una vez más su cuerpo comenzaba a convulsionarse y temblar entre sus brazos anunciándole de nuevo la llegada a su destino, él aceleró sus movimientos para intensificar aquellos sentimientos que afloraban desde el centro de su cuerpo, comenzando a llegar al mismo tiempo que ella, dejándose abrazar por el calor que su cuerpo desprendía al momento de llenar a su esposa de todo su amor, poco a poco los movimientos fueron más pausados, más lentos, hasta que sus cuerpos terminaron agotados uno encima del otro, con una sonrisa de satisfacción que ninguno de los dos podía ocultar.

-Anthony. – Dijo otra vez Candy, quien había repetido una y mil veces el nombre de su amado durante su acto de amor como queriendo anunciar a todos que ese era su nombre. Candy se había dado cuenta que el solo el hecho de decir su nombre completo provocaba en Anthony el deseo de poseerla una y otra vez, era como su afrodisiaco.

-Me encanta escucharte decir mi nombre amor. – Le decía tratando de recuperar su aliento, mientras seguía encima de ella. Un brillo apareció en la mirada de su esposa, un brillo intenso, travieso, que le anunciaba que deseaba nuevamente que la saciara de él.

-Anthony. – Le dijo de nueva cuenta en un susurro en su oído, cosa que no pudo evitar dejar pasar, la giró sobre su cuerpo posicionándola encima de él, ahora quería verla desde abajo y ver una vez más de lo que era capaz de hacer encima de él, así a plena luz del día, sin cubrir su cuerpo, sin sombras que los cubrieran, comenzando Candy a moverse encima de él mientras él le proporcionaba un sinfín de caricias sobre su cuerpo, preparándola una vez más para llenarla de él.

Aquel nuevo encuentro había sido igual de intenso, Anthony descubría que le gustaba bastante sentirse dominado por su esposa, de todas formas la podía hacer llegar desde esa posición y eso lo maravillaba.

Después de un largo día encerrado en aquella lujosa habitación, en la cual solo se habían demostrado su amor, llegaba la noche una vez más y el servicio llegaba otra vez. Anthony se dedicó a preparar la mesa que tenían dentro con velas y colocando todo para que tuvieran una cena romántica, mientras Candy iba al baño él se lucía acomodando todo para sorprenderla una vez más, amaba darle sorpresas a su amada. Candy salió del baño para dedicarse a cenar y se sorprendió por la rapidez para preparar todo.

-¡Es hermoso! – Le dijo emocionada.

-Te mereces eso y más mi amor. – Le dijo atrapándola por la cintura para besar sus labios y dirigirla hacia la mesa para que pudiera alimentarse.

Los días que pasaron en ese lujoso hotel llegaron a su fin y pronto partirían rumbo a Nueva York donde tomarían el barco que los llevaría rumbo a Europa. Anthony estaba muy ilusionado de realizar ese viaje con su esposa, ya que tenía muchísimos años de no viajar, y tenía escasos recuerdos de los viajes que realizaba con su familia.

-¿Desde cuándo no viajas a Europa? – Preguntó Candy una vez arriba del barco.

-Cuando regresamos a vivir a Lakewood tenía como unos dos años de haber regresado, siempre tuve la oportunidad de viajar mucho gracias al trabajo de mi padre, sin embargo cuando mi madre enfermó nos quedamos mucho tiempo en la mansión, una vez que ella partió la tía abuela nos mandaba constantemente a Europa para que me distrajera un poco. Sin embargo para un niño que acaba de perder a su madre eso no es ningún consuelo. – Decía Anthony triste recordando cuan solitaria había sido su vida, si no hubiera sido por sus primos, no podría decir dónde estuviera en esos momentos.

-Yo lo siento mucho Anthony. – Dijo Candy con verdadero pesar, le dolía saber que su amado príncipe no tenía a su madre con él y eso la hacía pensar en el pequeño bebé que crecía dentro de ella. Anthony notó el estremecimiento de su cuerpo, llevándose una mano por instinto a su vientre.

-No te preocupes hermosa, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, y si bien sigo extrañando a mi madre, sé que ella vive dentro de mí. – Le dijo tratando de mostrar una sonrisa más tranquila para evitar hacerla sentirse triste.

-¿Y tú padre? ¿Sabes que ha sido de él? - Preguntó Candy. Anthony negó.

-La última vez que lo vi fue antes de conocerte. – Le dijo con una sonrisa de lado. – Sin embargo él sabía de ti por las largas cartas que yo le escribía acerca de ti, de lo mucho que me tenías enamorado. – Le dijo abrazándose a ella mientras estaban en la cubierta disfrutando los rayos del sol.

-Sí, me enteré de ello. – Dijo Candy recordando la vez que sus primos le habían contado sobre la visita del señor Brower a Lakewood. Anthony la miró curioso. – Los muchachos me dijeron que tu padre les había comentado que tú le habías hablado mucho de mí en tus cartas. – Le dijo buscando su mirada celeste.

-Mi padre estaba enterado de mis intenciones contigo. – Le dijo sincero.

-¿Tus intenciones? – Preguntó curiosa.

-Candy. – dijo dando un largo suspiro. – Mi amor, desde que ten conocí causaste un gran impacto en mi corazón y muy pronto descubrí que ese sentimiento dentro de mí se llamaba amor, y a mi corta edad yo soñé en casarme contigo, sabía que éramos muy jóvenes, pero yo ya tenía un futuro seguro a tu lado, sin embargo la situación que viví me alejó mucho tiempo de ese futuro. – Le decía sin soltarla aferrándose a su cuerpo ansioso por tenerla junto a él. Candy lo miraba sorprendida, asombrada de sus palabras, siempre había sido un chico muy maduro y desde muy pequeño sabía lo que quería.

-Nunca pensé que tú hubieras soñado en casarte conmigo. – Dijo Candy bajando un poco la mirada.

-¿Por qué? Eres hermosa, no solo por fuera, sino que para mí eres la persona más bella y noble de este mundo y eso fue lo que más me conquistó de ti, más que tus hermosos ojos verdes, más que tu hermoso rostro y tus adorables pecas. – Le decía besándola por todo su rostro con cortos besos que le provocaban cosquillas, mientras reía por su acción. – Más que tu hermoso cuerpo. – Le dijo por último atrapando sus labios para unirse en un largo y apasionado beso, se habían olvidado por un segundo donde se encontraban, dejándose llevar por el amor que se tenían y sin percatarse de las miradas de los curiosos que los observaban en aquel barco. Candy de pronto se percató de donde estaban y se separó un poco de su esposo para ocultar su rostro en su pecho, él la recibió un poco extrañado al principio, pero cuando captó porque ella se había retirado y escondido en su cuerpo, solo pudo abrazarla con ternura para protegerla con sus brazos. Se retiraron al camarote para alejarse de las miradas de los curiosos y así poder dar rienda suelta a su amor, sin miradas acusatorias, sin ojos que los juzgaran, sin que nadie pudiera decir u oír lo que sucedería en la intimidad de aquel camarote.

El recorrido por Europa fue bastante amplio, recorrieron varias ciudades deteniéndose en cada una de ellas unos días, mientras cada día que pasaba se iba a acercando cada vez más el regreso a su patria. Candy seguía con las náuseas y los pequeños mareos, sin embargo era acompañada por su príncipe quien estaba igual que ella, por lo menos agradecía que en el barco no les hubiera hecho mucho efecto.

El vientre de Candy solo se percibía un pequeño abultamiento y eso era solo cuando su esposo la tenía a su lado mostrándole su belleza directa, sin embargo para los demás aún pasaba desapercibido su estado.

Habían llegado a Escocia, una ciudad que traía recuerdos a ambos rubios.

-¿Conoces Escocia Candy? – Preguntó el rubio a pesar de conocer aquella respuesta. Candy asintió.

-Una vez venimos en verano cuando estábamos en el colegio. – Contestó la rubia recordando aquella ocasión.

-Me imagino que se divirtieron mucho. – Respondió Anthony.

-Fue un verano muy agradable a pesar de las maldades de los Leagan. ¿Tom te contó? – Preguntó Candy. Anthony asintió. -¿Por qué estamos aquí Anthony? Esto no es parte del recorrido que nos regaló Albert.

\- Lo sé mi amor, sin embargo deseo ir a un lugar. – Dijo Anthony viendo a su esposa a los ojos. - ¿Vamos? – Candy tomó su mano para seguirlo hacia donde se dirigía.

Llegaron a una hermosa casa que estaba muy cerca del castillo de los Grandchester y de la gran mansión de los Andrew.

-¿Dónde es aquí Anthony? – Preguntó Candy quien recordó que cuando había ido al castillo de los Grandchester había pasado muy cerca de ahí.

-Es la casa donde pasaba mis vacaciones cuando venía a Escocia. – Respondió el rubio ante el asombro de Candy.

-Creí que la pasabas en la mansión de los Andrew. – Dijo Candy mirando el rostro de ansiedad que tenía su esposo.

-En parte sí, sin embargo yo prefería pasarla aquí, junto a mi padre. – Dijo explicándole los motivos que tenía por estar ahí.

-¿Entonces, esta es la casa de tu padre? –Preguntó Candy.

-Por lo menos es la que más apreciaba él. – Dijo con cierta nostalgia. – Era la mansión que más le gustaba a mi madre después de Lakewood. – Dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica. Candy apretó su mano en señal de apoyo.

-Vamos. – Le dijo Candy ante el asombro del rubio quien solo se limitó a seguirla para dirigirse dentro de la propiedad. – Buenos días. – Dijo a unas personas que estaban trabajando en la entrada.

-Buenos días señorita. – Le respondieron desde adentro. Candy sonrió por la respuesta y se apresuró a pararse frente aquella buena mujer que le había respondido el saludo. - ¿Qué se les ofrece?

-Venimos buscando al Capitán Brower. – Dijo Candy segura.

-El capitán no se encuentra. – Dijo el hombre que estaba detrás de la mujer comenzando a observar bien a Anthony, era el mismo matrimonio que siempre había cuidado aquella gran mansión, sin embargo tenía más años y los ojos de ambos ya no miraban con claridad. – Pero volverá dentro de poco. ¿Quién lo busca? – Preguntó de nuevo entrecerrando los ojos para enfocar bien.

-Su hijo. – Dijo Anthony reconociendo perfectamente al fiel empleado de los Brower. – Anthony. – Dijo de nueva cuenta, sabiendo que se llevarían una gran sorpresa esperaba no causar daño en aquel par de viejos.

-Joven Brower. – Dijo el señor acercándose a él con tranquilidad, lo había reconocido desde el primer instante, sin embargo no quería hacerse ilusiones. – Sabía que usted estaba en algún lugar. – Le dijo extendiendo sus brazos para atraparlo de sus hombros y acercarse más a su rostro para observarlo con detenimiento. – Su padre y yo siempre dudamos de su muerte. – Dijo sorprendiendo al rubio, el buen hombre vio la sorpresa en los ojos de su joven patrón. – No hubo cuerpo. – Dijo simplemente.

-¿Entonces mi padre dudaba de mi muerte? – Preguntó. - ¿Por qué no me buscó?

-Te busqué por tres años seguidos. – Dijo una voz detrás de él. Anthony volteó hacia donde había escuchado aquella voz y se encontró con la mirada cansada y amorosa de su padre.

-¡Padre!- Dijo emocionado, mientras sus ojos eran recorridos por un par de gruesas lágrimas al igual que el rostro de Candy.

-¡Hijo! ¡Sabía que si estabas vivo ibas a venir a este lugar! – Decía conmovido, por eso no me moví de aquí. ¡Eres todo un hombre! – Le dijo abrazándolo de nueva cuenta mientras lo alejaba una vez más para verlo de cerca.

-Nadie supo darme noticias tuyas. – Dijo Anthony.

-Lo sé, me alejé de todos para buscar por mi cuenta, sin embargo no tuve éxito alguno. – Dijo aún con su voz emocionada. - ¿Ella es Candy? – Preguntó al ver a la joven que acompañaba a su hijo. Anthony asintió.

-Ella es Candy Brower, padre, mi esposa. – Le dijo con una sonrisa radiante al decirlo, sintiéndose orgulloso de mencionárselo a su progenitor. Se adentraron a la mansión mientras el viejo matrimonio seguía tras ellos felices.

-Me da mucho gusto conocer por fin a la niña de verdes ojos que cautivó a mi hijo. – Dijo el señor viendo a los ojos a Candy. – Tienes razón hijo, sus ojos se parecen a los de tu madre. – Le dijo recordando una de las tantas cartas que le había enviado describiendo a su pecosa. – Me alegra tanto verlos juntos.

-Gracias señor Brower. – Dijo Candy agradecida con aquel señor.

-¡Eres todo un hombre! – Dijo con orgullo. - ¿Lo ven? – Les dijo al matrimonio que seguía cerca de ellos. - ¿Les dije que mi hijo estaba con vida? Algo siempre me lo dijo, ¡Y vean aquí está por fin frente a mí y viene con Candy, su esposa! – Decía emocionado.

-Así es señor Vincent. – Dijo la señora. – Ya es todo un hombre y pronto será papá. – Dijo ante el asombro de los rubios y los otros dos presentes. Ninguno sabía cómo lo había averiguado si el vientre de Candy seguía sin ser perceptible a simple vista.

-¿Eso es verdad? – preguntó Vincent emocionado al ver a ambos rubios al rostro. Anthony miró a Candy con complicidad y ambos asintieron frente a su padre.

-Así es padre, dentro de unos siete meses serás abuelo, primero Dios. – Dijo Anthony. Vincent de la emoción sintió que sus fuerzas le faltaban sin embargo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas volteó al gran salón de la mansión.

-Vamos a ser abuelos, Rosemary. – Dijo ante la sorpresa de Candy quien volteo a ver hacia donde aquel hombre dirigía su mirada, seguida por la de su esposo. A sus espaldas pudo apreciar una hermosa pintura que reflejaba la imagen de una bella y elegante mujer de cabellos rubios y lacios y unos grandes ojos verdes.

-¿Es tu mamá? – Preguntó asombrada por lo bella que había sido la mamá de su esposo, sintió algo de nostalgia ver aquella pintura que reflejaba los ojos verdes que tanto le había dicho Anthony se parecían a los de ella, llegando a la conclusión de que no eran en sí los verdes ojos lo que se asemejaban a ella, sino la mirada de dulzura que ese reflejaba en ellos, el pintor había captado muy bien la esencia de Rosemary y su mirada tierna y dulce era lo que la hacía parecerse a la pecosa.

-Así es amor, ella es mi madre Rosemary Brower. – Dijo Anthony con orgullo observando con amor aquella pintura. – En esa pintura ella estaba embarazada de mí. – Dijo abrazando a su esposa.

-¿Verdad que era hermosa? – Dijo Vincent dirigiéndose a su nuera. Candy asintió.

-Muy hermosa. – Dijo Candy sincera.

-Igual que tú mi amor. – Dijo Anthony besando su mejilla con cariño.

Los días que habían pasado en Escocia habían sido maravillosos, Candy se llevaría de aquel lugar nuevos recuerdos que sobresalían de los anteriores, estar ahí al lado de su príncipe de las rosas había sido algo que le había parecido imposible en algún momento de su vida, sin embargo el recorrer las calles por aquella pequeña villa a su lado habían dejado una huella imborrable en su corazón, olvidándose de los malos momentos que había también pasado ahí.

-¿De verdad tienen que irse tan pronto? – Pregunto Vincent a su hijo, se le había hecho tan corto el tiempo que habían estado a su lado que deseaba que permanecieran a su lado más tiempo.

-Lo siento padre, pero como te había dicho Tom pronto se casará y me gustaría compartir con él ese momento. – Le decía Anthony con un poco de pesar a su padre porque tampoco quería alejarse de él.

-Lo entiendo hijo, sé que Tom es como un hermano para ti y entiendo la importancia de estar con él. – Dijo con melancolía, no podía evitar sentirse así.

-¿Por qué no nos acompañas? – Preguntó Anthony a su padre, quien observaba a Candy al mismo tiempo que ella asentía feliz por la propuesta de su esposo.

-¡Eso sería fabuloso! – Dijo Candy a su suegro.

-No lo creo hijo, ustedes están en su luna de miel, pero te aseguro que pronto tendrás noticias mías. – Dijo Vincent con una sonrisa. – Quiero conocer a mi primer nieto. – Dijo feliz al voltear a ver a Candy.

Vincent había ido a despedir a su hijo y su nuera al muelle, él se había retirado desde la pérdida de su hijo, sin embargo seguía teniendo amor por el mar. Sus ojos se enfocaban orgullosos en la pareja de jóvenes que lo habían hecho tan feliz aquellos días, despidiéndose con la esperanza de que pronto los volviera a ver, los jóvenes mecían sus manos en señal de despedida, abrazados uno al otro mientras emprendían su viaje de regreso a su hogar.

-¿A casa pecosa? – Preguntó a su amada una vez que la figura de su padre se había esfumado de su vista.

-A casa mi príncipe. – Le dijo con una sonrisa aferrándose a su cuerpo abrazada a él refugiándose como siempre, concentrándose en el latir de su corazón.

Continuará…

Bueno señoras y señoritas bellas, hasta aquí con el nuevo capítulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado mucho o se hayan entretenido un poquito al leerlo, sobra decirles que pronto llegará a su fin esta historia también, sin embargo no sabría decirles cuantos capítulos más me hacen falta.

Les mando un fuerte abrazo a cada una de ustedes, reciban mis saludos y bendiciones.

Hasta pronto!


	34. Chapter 34

**EL HOMBRE QUE MÁS TE AMÓ**

"_**Un hijo llena el espacio de nuestro corazón que nunca supimos se encontraba vacío. Disfruta el milagro de dar vida a un ser al que amarás por el resto de tu vida".**_

**VIDA**

**CAPITULO XXXIV**

-Pensé que llegarían antes. – Dijo Albert quien fue quien los recibió en la estación de trenes.

-Lo siento Albert. – Dijo Candy saludando a su amigo.

-Hicimos una pequeña desviación. – Dijo Anthony al ver a su tío quien lo miraba como interrogándolo con la mirada.

-¿Lo encontraste? – Preguntó. Él sabía que Anthony quería ir a visitar la casa de sus padres en Escocia, pero no estaba seguro si se animaría, por eso no había incluido ese lugar en el recorrido que les había planeado, quería que él mismo decidiera si lo hacía o no. Anthony asintió con una sonrisa.

-Así es tío, lo encontramos. – Dijo feliz sonriente. – Él siempre me estuvo esperando. – Albert le sonrió feliz por su sobrino.

-¿Cómo es eso? – Preguntó.

-Mi padre dice que continuó mi búsqueda porque nunca vio mi cuerpo, el presentía que yo estaba en algún lugar y después de tres años de búsqueda por su cuenta regresó a Escocia, sabía que yo lo buscaría ahí en caso de estar vivo.

-Fue una buena decisión por parte de Vincent. –Dijo el mayor. - ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo les fue? – Preguntó al tiempo que abrazaba a ambos.

-¡Maravilloso! – Dijo Candy emocionada, había disfrutado mucho el viaje de luna de miel junto a su príncipe. Anthony sonrió enternecido y feliz por la manera de expresarse de su pecosa, ella estaba feliz y radiante por los días que habían pasados juntos y solos, la observaba embobado hablar con alegría de todo lo que habían pasado juntos.

-Se nota la verdad. – Dijo Albert al ver los rostros de su sobrino y su "hija". – Se te ve radiante Candy y a ti sobrino, se te ve muy bien. – Dijo apretando un poco más a Anthony a su cuerpo. – Me hace muy feliz que ustedes por fin estén felices y tranquilos. - ¿Cómo te has sentido Candy? – Preguntó a la rubia y ella se puso colorada por la pregunta sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo.

-Bien. – Contestó únicamente sin poder ocultar la pena que le había dado aquella pregunta.

-No tienes porqué sentir pena Candy, eres toda una señora casada y es completamente normal estar encinta. – Le dijo para tranquilizarla, sin embargo Candy sabía que Albert estaba enterado de su estado antes de la luna de miel.

-Hemos estado bien tío, los malestares no han sido diario. – Dijo Anthony quien estaba a la par de la rubia, ambos estaban sincronizados con las náuseas y los mareos, sin embargo les faltaba poco para pasar esa etapa. – Sin embargo leí que pronto pasaremos esta etapa. – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa viendo a su esposa quien seguía colorada por plática que habían comenzado.

Los tres rubios se dirigieron rumbo a la mansión de Chicago, Albert los había llevado ahí y Anthony sintió nostalgia por regresar a aquella casa que tenía años de no haber vuelto a pisar.

-¿Sucede algo amor? – Preguntó Candy a su amado.

-No amor, solo que no pude evitar sentir nostalgia por este lugar. – Candy se aferró a su pecho y lo abrazó para tratar de reconfortarlo.

-Adelante hijo. – Dijo Albert. – Este es tu hogar, siempre serás bienvenido. – Le dijo al observar que el rubio dudaba un poco en entrar. Anthony entró ya un poco más tranquilo observando todo a su alrededor, llenando de recuerdos su mente, sobre todo aquellas escaleras por las que solía resbalarse mientras su madre lo perseguía para darle un baño. Sonrió con nostalgia.

-Anthony, Candy. – Dijeron Stear y Archie al ver a sus primos entrar en la habitación.

-Los estábamos esperando. – Dijo Stear emocionado de verlos, abrazándose todos en señal de bienvenida.

Unos minutos después las puertas se abrieron de nuevo, dando paso a las prometidas de Stear y Archie, habían ido ya que les habían organizado una comida de bienvenida a los rubios.

-Tom y Elisa no pudieron venir, están muy entretenidos con los preparativos de la boda. – Dijo Albert quien les había dicho a los jóvenes del regreso de Anthony y Candy.

-No te preocupes tío, conociendo a Tom es de esperarse que esté muy concentrado en su labor. – Dijo Anthony quien sabía muy bien como era Tom de dedicado cuando algo le interesaba. - ¿Y la tía Elroy? – Preguntó por su tía abuela, que si bien sabía que había asistido a la boda no había podido hablar con ella ni un momento.

-La tía abuela sigue encerrada en Lakewood, no quiere moverse de allá. – Dijo Albert. – Dice que ese es su hogar y que allá están sus recuerdos. – Dijo de nueva cuenta.

-¿Sigue molesta? – Preguntó Anthony.

-Ya menos. – Dijo Archie con una sonrisa burlona. Los demás se unían a su risa, sabían muy bien todos que eso era así.

-Genio y figura… – Dijo Stear.

-Hasta la sepultura. – Completó Anthony con una sonrisa de lado.

-Pero bueno, no es motivo de estar tristes, al contrario es motivo de celebrar su regreso y sobre todo por otro motivo. – Dijo Albert sin ahondar mucho en el tema, era algo que les pertenecía a su sobrino y su esposa, sin embargo sembró la duda para obligarlos a dar la feliz noticia. Albert ya no aguantaba las ganas de gritarle a todos que sería abuelo y tío abuelo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué motivo? – Preguntó Stear que fue el único que se atrevió a hablar.

-En un momento les diremos. – Dijo Anthony quien iba de la mano de su esposa rumbo al comedor, el hambre ya se les hacía presente en su organismo y no quería que tanto la rubia como él comenzaran a sentir náuseas por lo mismo.

-Adelante. – Dijo Albert cediéndoles el paso y entendiendo a la vez el apuro de su sobrino.

Se sentaron todos a la mesa felices de compartir aquella comida en familia como hacía muchos años no se daba en aquel gran comedor. Después de la muerte de la tía Rosemary y los constantes viajes que hacían para distraer a Anthony no se había dado una cena tan concurrida como aquella, había nuevos integrantes en aquella mansión, sin embargo todos eran familia, la nueva generación de los Andrew comenzaba a despuntar gracias a los tres alegres chicos que un día correteaban por aquellas paredes haciendo travesuras, inventando cosas o haciendo planes para el futuro.

Una vez terminada la cena, se quedaron en la sobremesa, platicando un poco del viaje que habían realizado los rubios, platicando de todo y de nada a la vez, detallando los momentos que habían pasado en cada ciudad.

-Bien. – Dijo Stear por fin. – Ya nos platicaron todo lo bonito que les fue, como se divirtieron y como ambos disfrutaron mucho de su compañía, pero ahora quiero saber ¿Por qué otro motivo hay que celebrar a parte de su regreso? – Dijo mirando al matrimonio a los ojos, como evitando que siguieran evadiendo el tema.

-Bien. – Dijo Anthony volteando a ver a Candy, ella dio su autorización para que el rubio comenzara a hablar. – Lo que sucede es que Candy y yo pronto seremos padres. – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sin poder ocultar más la alegría que le invadía el alma.

-¡VAMOS A SER TÍOS!- Gritaron Stear y Archie al mismo tiempo y en vez de abrazar a sus novias para festejar, se levantaron de sus asientos y se abrazaron entre ellos brincando y celebrando felices por el futuro integrante de los Andrew. -¡Que felicidad! – Decían ambos.

-Pronto habrá una gatita corriendo y trepando árboles. – Decía Archie quien era el que siempre apostaba por una niña.

-No te emociones Archie, puede ser un perfecto ayudante para mis inventos. – Decía Stear quien buscaba la manera de tener un ayudante.

-¡NO! – Gritó Candy al momento de que Stear terminó de hablar, quedando todos observándola con curiosidad, Anthony era el único que creía entender su preocupación. – Quiero decir, no creo que sea buena idea. – Dijo un poco más calmada. Archie fue el primero en estallar a carcajadas, mientras los demás comenzaban a seguirle, todos menos Stear quien se sintió un poco ofendido por la reacción de su prima.

-Vamos Candy, a ti nunca te ha pasado nada. – Dijo disculpándose por las innumerables veces que le había estallado un invento de su primo.

-Lo sé, solo que mi hijo será muy pequeño. – Dijo Candy continuando insegura de los planes de su primo.

-Aquí nadie seguirá siendo conejillo de indias, por lo menos no mi pecosa o mi hijo. – Dijo Anthony con una sonrisa mientras Stear mostraba su inconformidad. – Ya pronto tendrás los tuyos Stear. – Terminó el rubio, Stear volteo a ver a Patty con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro al pensar en aquella posibilidad, sin embargo la sonrisa de Patty reveló angustia.

-¡Sí! – Dijo Stear emocionado. – Podré tener muchos inventorcitos corriendo por el laboratorio. – Dijo emocionado mientras Patty sonreía con dificultad, sin embargo ver lo ilusionado que se veía su adorado inventor la hacía verlo enternecido. Los demás reían por la manera de hablar de Stear quien ya se le hacía que tendría muchos hijos y que todos le ayudarían con sus inventos.

Pasaron otra semana junto a su familia, Anthony le contaba todas las travesuras que hacían de niños y la llevó de nuevo a la casa del árbol ayudándola a subir esta vez él, Archie y Stear iban con ellos contando ahora los tres las aventuras de los tres Andrew, dejando siempre a Anthony como el que más travesuras había hecho saliendo bien librado de la mayoría. Candy estaba feliz de verlos juntos en aquel lugar, viendo como sus cuerpos ahora eran demasiado grandes para aquel espacio.

-Un día nuestros hijos estarán en este lugar. – Dijo Archie viendo alrededor de la pequeña casa. – Y pensar que antes nos parecía enorme. – Dijo con una sonrisa melancólica. De pronto se escuchó un crujido que puso a todos en alerta, sobre todo a Anthony quien definitivamente se levantó y ayudo a bajar a Candy de ese lugar.

-Pues será mejor que la reforcemos o construyamos una nueva, porque creo que ustedes chicos han engordado mucho. – Les dijo con gracia.

-¿Nosotros? ¡Pero si ustedes son los embarazados! – Dijo Stear siguiéndolos de cerca porque también había escuchado a la pequeña casa crujir.

-¿Me estás diciendo gorda? –Dijo Candy poniendo sus brazos en jarra al enfrentar al de anteojos haciéndose la ofendida, cosa que el chico comenzó a sudar.

-¡No! Para nada Candy, estás hermosa, los gordos somos nosotros tres. – Dijo refiriéndose a los caballeros. Candy comenzó a reír por la actitud de su primo y los demás la siguieron. – Vaya Candy, pobre de ti Anthony, no quisiera verla enojada de verdad. – Le dijo poniendo su brazo en el hombro de su primo. Candy le sacó la legua divertida y Anthony sonrió por su gesto.

-No me importa Stear, quiero estar con ella toda mi vida. – Dijo abrazándose a ella mientras sus primos los veían con una sonrisa en su rostro. Los dos Cornwell asintieron convencidos de que así sería.

Los preparativos de la boda de Tom llegaron a su fin, los Brower habían llegado justo a tiempo para terminar de ayudarles a organizar los detalles, Anthony y Candy habían comprado en su viaje el vestido de novia que Elisa portaría, era el primer regalo que les querían hacer a ellos ya como matrimonio establecido, los rubios estaban muy emocionados con la boda de su hermano, él se veía radiante y no podía esconder la alegría que le embargaba en el pecho, iba a cumplir por fin aquel sueño que había comenzado hacía tan poco tiempo, pero que estaba tan bien convencido que ella era la chica ideal para él, era la única que lo hacía estremecerse con tan solo una mirada, la única que lo hacía esforzarse por ser alguien mejor, la única que lo enfrentaba cuando tenía temor, la única que lo sacaba de quicio y a la vez lo elevaba al infinito, definitivamente nunca encontraría a otra mujer como Elisa, tenía todo, belleza, ternura, pasión y sobre todo el picante que le faltaba el día a día de su vida.

Elisa había sido ayudada ahora por Candy, Annie y Patty para la ceremonia, se encontraba frente al espejo mirando su reflejo, encontrándose con su mirada fija en él recordando toda su vida y el cómo había llegado hasta ese punto, le parecía imposible que ahora era completamente feliz, a pesar de antes haber tenido todo para serlo simplemente era muy infeliz, nada la satisfacía y solo buscaba sentirse superior a los demás mediante burlas y ofensas, sin embargo todo aquello lo único que le había generado era tristeza, amargura y una profunda soledad, ya no culpaba a nadie por su forma de ser, porque a pesar de la educación recibida siempre tuvo personas buenas a su lado, sin embargo ella había decidido portarse de esa manera, hasta que conoció a Tom, un chico incapaz de sentir la necesidad de complacerla, un chico capaz de enfrentarla y humillarla si era necesario por defender su orgullo, un chico que la hacía temblar simplemente de ver sus ojos encendidos de furia pero que al mismo tiempo esa mirada la hacía elevarse hasta el más elevado placer.

-Acepto. – Dijo una vez terminada aquella pregunta que una y otra vez se había repetido en su mente, una que estaba ansiosa por responder para convertirse por fin en la señora Stevens.

-Puede besar a la novia. – Dijo el sacerdote a los jóvenes que unía en matrimonio, era la segunda boda que se organizaba en aquel lugar y había quedado igual de hermosa, los invitados eran mucho menos que los de la boda de los Brower, sin embargo era gente que estimaba de verdad a Tom, las pocas personas que estimaban a Elisa se podían contar con una mano, ya que solamente Daysi quien a pesar de todo seguía interesada en Neal y una amiga del San Pablo eran las únicas que se habían atrevido a ir a la boda, nadie más de todas las amigas que un día había presumido tener, ni las personas que siempre barrían el suelo que pisaba habían sido capaz de asistir a su boda, su familia definitivamente estaba arruinada y con ellos la habían arrastrado.

El baile de boda comenzó, las pocas personas que habían asistido comenzaban a tomar su lugar en las mesas que habían colocado y el joven matrimonio comenzaba el primer baile como marido y mujer.

-Lo siento. – Le dijo Tom a su esposa, ello lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué? – Le preguntó confusa.

-Porque sé que te hubiera gustado tener una boda más elegante y grande y que todo el mundo se enterara de este acontecimiento. – Le dijo con una sonrisa tierna, mirándola a los ojos. Elisa sonrió de la misma forma ¿Cómo no haberse enamorado de aquel joven vaquero, si a pesar de todo le demostraba una y otra vez su infinito amor?

-A pesar de lo que puedas pensar, por primera vez en la vida soy completamente feliz. – Dijo abrazándolo a su cuello. Tom esperó que continuara. – Mis padres no están conmigo, sin embargo sé que mi padre estará feliz por mí, y a pesar de que mi madre está lejos en el destierro me siento tranquila de que no está cerca para lastimarnos y Neal pronto saldrá de ese lugar y a pesar de su comportamiento siempre demostró la preocupación que siente por mí, son mi familia y no puedo cambiar eso, sin embargo sé que hoy comienzo una nueva a tu lado y eso es lo más importante, los lujos no los necesito si tengo a un esposo capaz de trabajar a sol y a sombra para sacarnos adelante a nuestro hijo y a mí, además las personas que están hoy a mi lado son las que realmente me han demostrado su amistad y son las que ahora me importan. –Tom la veía sorprendido, emocionado, por fin escuchaba de sus labios las palabras que él estaba esperando escuchar de sus labios, sin embargo él no se detendría por ello, seguiría trabajando y esforzándose para darle a ella la vida a la que había estado acostumbrada y recuperaría la posición que se merecía, él sabía trabajar para lograr eso y así lo haría.

El baile continuó, todos los invitados comenzaron a rodear a la pareja, Candy y Anthony bailaban felices, así como las parejas que formaban Archie y Annie, Stear y Patty, le hacían bromas al nuevo señor Stevens y este se defendía de la misma forma, parecían chiquillos, a lo lejos Elory veía a todos los presentes, se podría decir que ella, Daysi y la amiga de Elisa eran las únicas de la "alta sociedad" aparte de los Andrew, se sentía incómoda en ese lugar, sin embargo no podía dejar de asistir a esa boda era la boda de su única nieta directa y no podía hacerle el desaire si ya había asistido a la boda de Anthony, aunque en aquella ocasión los invitados estaban más a su altura.

Albert fue uno de los más solicitados para el baile, teniendo que dividirse entre las damas asistentes a aquella fiesta, primero sacó a bailar nuevamente a la tía abuela, ya que en la boda de Candy y Anthony, cuando ellos se habían ido la elegante mujer se tomó la molestia de bailar con su sobrino ante la mirada de todos los invitados quienes la veían asombrados por ser la primera vez que la veían bailar en muchos años. Elroy mostraba que aún tenía esa gracia de su juventud para mover su cuerpo y se dejaba llevar por los pasos de baile de su sobrino, después de Elroy Daysi pasó por sus brazos, después la amiga de Elisa y una que otra joven que había asistido por parte de Tom, quienes observaban maravilladas a aquel rubio tan elegante que asistía sin pareja, sin embargo él se había comportado como todo un caballero con todas las chicas, sin demostrar un interés especial en alguna.

-Veo que el tío está muy solicitado. – Dijo Anthony acercándose a sus primos para comentar lo que estaban todos observando.

-Y eso que no lo viste el día de su boda. – Le dijo Stear. – Estuvo bailando con muchas más chicas invitadas por él mismo. – Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa. – Pero una de ellas fue la que más acaparó la atención del tío.

-¿En verdad? – Dijo Candy ilusionada de escuchar que su protector había mostrado interés en una chica, ya que nunca había visto que eso sucediera.

-Tal vez era una chica más, sin embargo fue la que más llamó su atención. – Dijo Archie como queriendo que no se ilusionaran, él era el que más conocía a Albert y sabía perfectamente que aún no se había dejado atrapar por nadie, era joven aún y le quedaban muchas jóvenes por conocer, ya que ahora que se había destapado como la cabeza del clan Andrew le llegarían las ofertas de matrimonio y grandes dotes de chicas bien posicionadas, feas, jóvenes, hermosas, hasta con títulos nobiliarios, así que le esperaba un buen trabajo para decidirse por alguien en especial, solo le quedaba seguir tratando y seguir conociendo gente para por fin formar algún día su propia familia por lo pronto él se veía muy divertido bailando con aquella cantidad de chicas que estaban suspirando por el patriarca de los Andrew.

-Lo bueno que Magdalena no está presente, sino de seguro estaría detrás de Albert. – Dijo Candy con una sonrisa de lado volteando a ver a Anthony, quien reía por la ocurrencia de su esposa.

-Tienes razón amor, de seguro ella querría ser tu mamá. – Dijo Anthony en tono de broma, sin embargo eso asustó a Candy.

-Ni se te ocurra mencionar eso. – Dijo mientras se reían los demás.

-Ahora veo a lo que se refería el tío con el mal que aquejaba a los Andrew. – Dijo Stear siendo observado por Archie quien lo regañaba con la mirada, no quería que Annie estuviera celosa por lo que había pasado con Nancy.

-¿Qué mal es ese? – Preguntó Patty a su prometido. Stear contestó a su novia sin preocupaciones, sin advertir la mirada de Archie le hacía para que cerrara la boca.

-El tío dice que siempre los Andrew han tenido problemas con que las chicas nos persigan. – Dijo sintiéndose alagado por ese comentario, sin embargo la mirada de cada una de las chicas para los caballeros no decían lo mismo. Archie se daba una palmada porque su distraído hermano no había sabido guardar silencio a tiempo.

-Eso me consta muy bien. – Dijo Candy volteando a ver a su esposo con una sonrisa de lado, Anthony le sonrió con una sonrisa maravillosa, mostrando su blanca dentadura, acercándose a ella para besar su mejilla.

-Suerte que también somos bastante fieles. – Dijo tratando de salvar la situación.

-Eso es cierto. – Dijo Candy ya más tranquila lo que hizo que Annie relajara el cuerpo ya que se había tensado con el comentario hecho por su cuñado y Archie ya comenzaba a sudar por lo que tendría que explicar si al bobo de su hermano se le salía que había tenido una admiradora más insistente que ella misma.

La desaparición de los Stevens se dio de la misma forma que la de los Brower, también había recibido el mismo regalo por parte de Albert. Tom sería la primera vez que viajaría rumbo a Europa y estaba muy emocionado, Elisa le ayudaría y sería la guía turística de su esposo y le mostraría todos los lugares a los que los había enviado el rubio mayor.

La fiesta continuó su curso, la tía abuela se retiraba con su chofer un poco después de la huida de los novios, había convivido un poco con sus sobrinos mostrando genuina alegría por la noticia del próximo heredero de los Andrew, era algo que alguna vez había deseado y ahora se le haría realidad, lo único que podía pedir era vida para conocer la nueva generación de los Andrew.

Candy y Anthony amanecieron por primera vez sin ningún síntoma extraño aquella mañana, pudieron desayunar sin ninguna náusea y pensaban que ya sería el inicio del segundo trimestre, estaban en su cuarto mes de embarazo y aún no se apreciaba su vientre tan fácilmente.

-¿Estás segura que estas embarazada Candy? – Preguntaba Jhon quien era uno de los más emocionados porque sus hermanos serían padres, él siempre había querido ser tío y le gustaba pensar que podría ayudar y devolver a Candy lo mucho que había hecho por él siendo un pequeño niño.

-Por supuesto que sí, Jhon. – Dijo Candy con una risita divertida. – Lo que sucede es que está aún muy pequeño. – Le decía tratando de explicarle por qué no mostraba un vientre tan voluptuoso como el de otras mujeres embarazadas. Jhon se rascaba la nuca apenado por su comentario.

-Lo siento es que yo no sé Candy. – Se excusó el pobre chico. Candy se rió junto con él mientras salían abrazados rumbo al hogar a visitar a sus madres, Anthony estaba en el campo atendiendo todas las actividades del día, tratando de terminar temprano para reunirse con su esposa.

-Buenas tardes señorita Ponny, hermana María. – Decía Candy y Jhon.

-Buenas tardes chicos. – Contestaban ambas mujeres contentas de verlos tan seguido como antes.

-¿Cómo te sientes Candy? – Preguntaba la señorita Ponny, era la más emocionada porque tendría pronto un nieto, el primero que conocería después de tantas niñas y niños que habían pasado por ahí, pero que nunca habían regresado.

-Muy bien hermana María no se preocupe. – Decía Candy tranquila a su madre.

-Aún no puedo creer que dentro de unos meses seremos abuelas. – Decía emocionada.

-¡Y Yo seré tío! – Decía Jhon emocionado. – Yo lo enseñaré a montar Candy y todo lo referente al campo. – Decía sintiéndose orgulloso por todos los conocimientos que había aprendido a lo largo de ese tiempo. – Tú y Tonny me han enseñado mucho en toda mi vida y les debo mucho, por eso yo los ayudaré con mi sobrino. – Candy le sonreía feliz y agradecida.

-Hermana María, señorita Ponny ¿Qué han pensado de la boda de Annie? – Preguntó Candy un poco incómoda, pero quería saber lo que habían decidido.

-Nosotras no iremos Candy. – Dijo la señorita Ponny con tranquilidad, Candy observó a la hermana María confusa por la respuesta que había dado su madre y quería saber su opinión.

-¿¡Pero por qué!? – Preguntó asombrada.

-Candy, primero que nada porque no podemos dejar a los niños, ellos necesitan cuidado. – Dijo con calma. – Segundo a pesar de que Annie nos ha invitado y estoy segura que ha sido con gusto, sabemos bien que la señora Britter no lo verá con buenos ojos, además ese día precisamente vendrán unas familias a ver a los niños y esperamos que alguno de ellos consigan una familia a la cual pertenecer. – Dijo por último la buena mujer. Candy no estaba de acuerdo con los dos primeros puntos, pero sabía que era cierto lo de la señora Britter.

-Pero… - Dijo Candy intentado replicar.

-Ya deja de buscar una excusa Candy, nosotras sabemos nuestro lugar y te aseguro que estamos bien con eso. – Dijo la hermana María. - De todas formas agradecemos mucho tu preocupación.

Los días pasaron rápido y pronto se llegó el mes en el que se casaría por fin Annie y Archie, la boda sería un completo acontecimiento en toda la ciudad, la señora Britter había hecho todo lo posible porque se hablara de la boda de su hija por mucho tiempo y se había desvivido por hacerla muy espectacular, Annie estaba entusiasmada por todo lo que habían hecho sus padres por ella.

-¿Estás lista amor? – preguntó Anthony quien tenía todo listo para trasladarse una semana a Chicago y pasar así esos días en compañía de sus primos, los últimos que le quedaban a Archie como un joven soltero.

-Estoy lista amor. – Le contestó Candy quien ya se había ataviado con un sombrero para comenzar aquel viaje.

-Bien Jhon, nos veremos en una semana. – Le dijo Anthony a su hermano menor. – Te esperamos allá. – Dijo por último ya que sabía que Jhon también estaba invitado a la boda. – Jhon asintió.

-No te preocupes por nada Tonny, yo estaré al pendiente de todo, junto a Tom y en una semana nos veremos en Chicago. – Dijo con una sonrisa el muchacho.

-Ve sin pendiente Tonny. – Dijo Tom quien también ya había regresado de su luna de miel y seguía trabajando en el rancho de Tonny, mientras que Elisa se dedicaba a aprender todo lo relacionado con la vida de señora casada, ambos vivían ya en el rancho que era de Tom y poco a poco la pelirroja iba adaptándose más a su nueva vida, sin embargo extrañaba la vida de la alta sociedad, pero las miradas que le daba la gente en Chicago la hacían aguantar sus ganas de regresar a ese mundo frívolo y hostil para su familia.

-Gracias muchachos, nos veremos pronto. – Dijo Anthony con una sonrisa.

-Hermana María, señorita Ponny ¿Siguen pensando en no asistir? – Preguntó la rubia insistente. – Annie se sentirá muy mal si no van.

-Es posible Candy, pero es mejor así, no queremos importunar a la madre de Annie, de todas formas entrégale esto por favor. – Le dijo entregándole un pequeño presente envuelto en una pequeña cajita, era algo muy sencillo sin embargo era hecho con mucho amor. – Sabemos que no necesita nada, sin embargo quisimos dárselo para este día. – Dijo con un suspiro profundo. Aquel regalo era el crucifijo que Annie había usado en su primera comunión y sabían que ella lo valoraba mucho.

-Yo se lo entregaré señorita Ponny, no se preocupe. – Dijo Candy dejando de insistir con lo de su asistencia.

-Vamos amor. – Le dijo Anthony tomándola por la cintura para ayudarla a subir con cuidado al automóvil.

-Tengan mucho cuidado Tonny. – Dijo Tom por último a su hermano dándole una palmada en el hombro para para despedirlo.

El automóvil comenzó su marcha, querían llegar temprano y aprovecharían la mañana para viajar tranquilos. El camino estaba lleno de piedras y mucho movimientos, siendo necesario que Anthony condujera con mucho cuidado y precaución yendo más despacio que de costumbre para que Candy no sufriera mucho en su estado.

-¿Te encuentras bien hermosa? – Preguntó tomando su mano para besarla con amor.

-Sí amor, no te preocupes, estoy bien. – Le contestó con una sonrisa, amaba que la tratara con aquel cuidado, y le gustaba más porque había regresado a ser aquel chico tierno y dulce que le había robado primero el corazón, ya no era el testarudo y rebelde vaquero que había encontrado un día, lleno de celos e inseguridades.

Llegaron a su destino por la tarde, habían parado solo un momento para descansar disfrutando los olores del campo, antes de continuar su camino.

-Bienvenidos. – Dijo Albert quien los esperaba en la mansión.

-Gracias Albert. – Dijo Candy abrazándolo con cariño.

-Hola tío ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó Anthony saludando a su tío.

-Muy bien, gracias a Dios y ustedes ¿Cómo va mi nieto? – Preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Nieto? – Dijo Candy sorprendida y con una risita que no podía evitar soltar.

-Si lo piensas bien, legalmente es mi nieto y es mi sobrino nieto de verdad. - Dijo Albert.

-Tienes razón tío. – Dijo Anthony. - ¿Dónde están los Cornwell? – preguntó buscando a sus primos.

-En un momento vienen, estaban en las pruebas de vestuario de Archie. – Dijo con una risita traviesa.

-¿Pruebas de vestuario? ¿Todavía? – Preguntó Anthony divertido.

-Puedo asegurarte hijo que Annie lleva menos pruebas que Archie. – dijo sin poder soltar una carcajada todos por el comentario.

-Te oí tío. – Dijo Archie quien llegaba junto a Stear.

-El tío ha dicho la verdad Archie. – Dijo Stear uniéndose a la risa de los recién llegados y su tío, ante la mirada inconforme del gatito.

-Ustedes no entienden de la elegancia. – Dijo con un aire sofisticado, eso provocó más risa entre los presentes.

Esa semana se dedicaron a convivir más como familia, todos juntos, las parejas se reunían a comer o cenar todos los días disfrutando su compañía, Candy comenzaba a sentir un leve movimiento en su vientre, sin embargo aún no era algo perceptible para los demás, Anthony se quejaba porque no podía sentir el movimiento de su hijo.

-Tranquilo. – Le decía Candy. - Pronto lo sentirás. - Sin embargo una noche que estaban dormidos profundamente Anthony rodeó el cuerpo de su esposa con su brazo colocando su mano sobre su vientre y en ese momento el rubio sintió un pequeño golpe en la palma de su mano, por estar dormidos ninguno de los dos sentía ese movimiento, hasta que después de varios intentos como si quisiera ser advertido el bebé siguió insistiendo hasta que ambos padres se despertaron de madrugada.

-¿Lo sientes? – Preguntó el rubio quien fue el primero en advertir lo que estaba pasando. –Se está moviendo. – Decía emocionado, se había levantado de su lugar sin despegar la palma de su mano del vientre de Candy.

-¿Moviendo? Me está pateando. – Dijo Candy un poco adormilada, mientras Anthony sentía el movimiento como una caricia y un leve cosquilleo en su palma Candy sentía como que le estaban pateando insistentemente el vientre.

-¡Es maravilloso! – Decía Anthony con un nudo en la garganta al sentir aquella maravillosa sensación. Candy lo veía maravillada, era hermoso verlo tan ilusionado con su próxima paternidad. Candy tomó la mano de Anthony con la suya y juntos sintieron el movimiento de su bebé.

-Tienes razón, es maravilloso, aunque por fuera a penas se siente el movimiento por dentro parece que está jugando a la pelota. – Dijo sonriendo. Anthony la besó con ternura y comenzó a hablarle a su bebé con esa voz tan tranquilizante que tenía cuando hablaba en un susurro, tranquilizándolo poco a poco, a partir de esa mañana todos los días a la misma hora el pequeño despertaba en el vientre de su madre buscando las palabras de su padre.

La boda de Annie y Archie fue espectacular, como se había anticipado, ambos habían estado muy elegantes y la señora Britter se sentía muy importante, la señora Elory a pesar de haber estado en contra al principio de aquella boda, se sentía muy halagada porque la madre de Annie hubiera hecho lo posible por mantener el nombre de los Andrew en alto, ambas sabían que sus apellidos eran muy importantes, pero sobre todo la señora Britter quería que todos se enteraran con quien habían emparentado.

Archie se veía feliz, enamorado de su hermosa pelinegra ojos azules, la veía muy enamorado mientras bailaban aquel vals que los había anunciado como marido y mujer. Mientras bailaban la gente observaba a los demás integrantes de la familia y Elroy era mirada con intriga después del escándalo, era la primera vez que salía ante la sociedad en Chicago después de aquel escándalo con los Leagan, no podían evitar que la gente hablara, sin embargo esa vez la mujer hizo de tripas corazón para callar las habladurías de la gente, observaba que a pesar de todo Elisa seguía siendo una dama y que el joven que había elegido como esposo tenía porte y elegancia, ambos habían ido muy acordes a la ocasión, dejándola satisfecha con su presencia. Que decir de Patty era una jovencita de muy buena familia y su nieto era bastante guapo.

Candy y Anthony eran los que más le habían causado orgullo, a pesar de que ella era adoptada la elegancia natural que había en ella no podía discutirla, Anthony había sabido pulirla bien, pensaba Elroy, los veía ilusionada esperando que tuvieran a su bebé y miraba a Elisa quien también le había dado la sorpresa de que tendría un hijo, a pesar de todo se sentía feliz por ella, y reconocía que ahora a pesar de lo sufrido era otra mujer, muy diferente a ella y a su hija.

-La tía abuela se ve feliz. – Dijo Candy quien no pudo no advertir la mirada de orgullo que salía de los ojos de Elroy.

-Me alegra mucho que sea así. – Dijo Anthony. – Dicen los muchachos que ha estado más cercana a ellos, por lo pronto está haciendo lo posible por no estar sola. – Dijo abrazando a su esposa mientras besaba su frente.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde está Albert? – preguntó Candy curiosa y buscando por todos lados a su padre.

-Creo que el tío está muy ocupado. – Dijo apuntando con la mirada hacia donde había visto a su tío acosado por varias damas que lo querían para que bailara con ellas un poco. - Que pena que tendrá que seguir con el mal de los Andrew. – Dijo con una risita.

-Mientras tú no seas el que lo sigue padeciendo. – Dijo Candy mirando a su alrededor sin evitar sentir un poco de celos por las miradas de las chicas que estaban a su alrededor.

-Qué suerte que yo solo tengo ojos para ti mi amor. – Le dijo uniéndola a su cuerpo mientras se la llevaba de nuevo a la pista de baile para comenzar a bailar una vez más, tenían que hacerlo así por episodios para que ella no se cansara mucho.

-Qué suerte tengo. –Le dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras se dejaba llevar por los pasos de su amado.

Continuará…

Hola hermosas ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, han estado muy calladitas, espero que sea porque están ocupadas pero con mucha salud, gracias por los comentarios que hacen sobre esta historia, me da mucho gusto que les esté gustando bastante he recibido muy buenas críticas de ella y sobre todo muchas visitas, de muchos países, así que les mando un saludo y un fuerte abrazo a cada una de ustedes, saludos a las lectoras de México, Colombia, Estados Unidos, Brasil, Guatemala, Chile, Perú, Venezuela, Argentina, Francia, Bolivia, Ecuador, El Salvador, Portugal, Bélgica, España, Reino Unido, Grecia, Alemania, Canadá, Holanda y Federación Rusa, a todas y cada una de ustedes lectoras gracias por tomarse un tiempo de leer, ojalá se atrevieran a dejar su comentario sin importar el idioma. El orden de cada uno de los países es por el número de visitas que he tenido de cada uno, reciban mis más sinceros agradecimientos y bendiciones para cada una.

Saludos y bendiciones.


	35. Chapter 35

**EL HOMBRE QUE MÁS TE AMÓ**

**"_El único obstáculo de la vida es la espera del mañana, y la pérdida del día de hoy. Estudio cada paso que doy porque desde que soy padre hay alguien que está siguiendo mis pasos"._**

**ESPERA**

**CAPITULO XXXV**

Stear veía enamorado como Patricia, su Patty se acercaba caminando por aquel pasillo que la llevaba a él hasta el altar, sus pasos eran firmes, sin embargo los nervios que reflejaba en sus ojos eran difíciles de pasar desapercibidos para el inventor, la conocía perfectamente bien, su mirada, sus gestos, e incluso la manera en cómo se mordía el labio inferior cuando quería que la besara, eso siempre había sido de mucha ayuda, incluso cuando estaba enojada, sus labios la delataban y él podía hacer el movimiento, nunca se lo había dicho, prefería seguir así.

-Acepto. – Escuchó decir de pronto a Patty, todo había pasado tan rápido y él ni se había percatado de que ya estaba el sacerdote uniéndolos en sagrado matrimonio, se había quedado abstraído en la belleza de su amada Patty que todo fue en automático, las respuestas, las acciones, no cabía duda que estaba preparado para esa larga batalla a la que se enfrentaría de ahora en adelante, una batalla que siempre había querido luchar y que por fin hoy comenzaba.

Ambos chicos salieron de la iglesia felices mientras los invitados arrojaban pétalos de flores y arroz encima de ellos, se dirigieron a la fiesta y las otras tres parejas los acompañaban. La fiesta fue un poco menos elegante que la de Archie, ¿El motivo? La sencillez de la novia, la dulzura y dedicación con la que había organizado todo con la ayuda de sus amigas y su novio ya que no contaba con la presencia de su madre, ella había llegado un día antes de la boda, junto a su padre, solo como quien dice hicieron acto de presencia, Patty ya no era una O'Brian, desde que se había instalado en América convivía demasiado con los Andrew y era como si la hubieran adoptado, ahora ya era formal, era una Andrew, igual que Candy, igual que Annie, le había parecido tan lejano e imposible cuando conoció por primera vez a su chico de los anteojos, pero ahora le parecía bastante tiempo cuando lo había visto por primera vez y se había enamorado precisamente como una colegiala.

-Felicidades Patty. – Le dijo Candy con su ya notable pancita de embarazo.

-¡Candy! – Dijo emocionada la castaña abrazándose de su mejor amiga, la primera amiga verdadera que había hecho en su vida. - ¡Soy tan feliz! – Le expresaba emocionada.

-¡Te ves feliz Patty! – Le decía Candy con alegría. – Me da mucho gusto verte tan feliz Patty.

-Muchas felicidades. – Dijo Anthony quien iba con su esposa a desearles a los novios una vida llena de dicha y felicidad.

-Muchas gracias Anthony, ¿Sabes? Candy es la única responsable de que todo esto se haya hecho realidad. – Anthony volteó a ver a su esposa y ella seguía viendo a Patty sin comprender.

-¿A mí? – preguntó Candy confusa, sin embargo tenía una sonrisa en sus rostro. Patty asintió.

-Tú fuiste la que siempre me animaste a entablar una relación con Stear a pesar de mi timidez. – Decía emocionada. – Gracias querida amiga, si no me hubieras alentado, esto no sería posible. – Dijo viendo enamorada a su ahora esposo, quien estaba platicando en esos momentos con Albert y Archie ajeno a los ojos marrones que lo miraban embelesados.

-Candy tiene el don de sacar lo mejor de las personas. – Dijo Anthony con una sonrisa, besando la coronilla de su esposa. Candy le sonrió con ternura.

-Todo esto es gracias a ti Patty, tú eras la única capaz de enamorar a Stear, nadie más ha capturado el corazón de mi primo como lo hiciste tú. – Dijo Candy sincera, viendo como el rostro de su amiga se encendía por sus palabras. – Hazlo muy feliz Patty, que él también hará todo lo imposible para que tú lo seas. – Patty asintió con una sonrisa enorme.

-Eres como el amuleto de la suerte de las personas. – Le dijo Anthony una vez que estuvieron a solas.

-¿Cómo es eso? – Pregunto a su esposo, divertida por sus palabras.

-Siempre sacas el lado bueno y noble de las personas y cuando están a su lado, cosas buenas suceden. – Anthony le sonrió enamorado. – Mi vida sin mi madre siempre fue gris pecosa, hasta que te conocí los colores acudieron a mi vida y cuando creí perderte nuevamente se alejaron de mi vida. Hoy puedo decirte que han vuelto a mí con una mayor fuerza e intensidad que me deslumbran tan solo al verte. – Le decía mientras la abrazaba de frente, colocando sus manos alrededor de su amplia cintura. – Te amo pecosa, siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré. – Le dijo aferrándola a su cuerpo con cariño, con ternura, con todos los sentimientos a flor de piel que él mostraba cuando la tenía a su lado.

-Y yo te amo a ti mi príncipe de las rosas. – Dijo Candy sintiéndose plena nuevamente en su pecho, siempre lograba que su corazón se acelerara ilusionado por las palabras que le dedicaba con devoción.

-Bueno tortolitos, creo que ya es hora de retirarnos. – Dijo Archie quien se retiraba con Annie porque ella se sentía algo agotada, al igual que Elisa. Anthony y Candy asintieron.

-¿Y los novios? – Preguntó Anthony buscando por todos lados a los recién casados.

-Mientras estaban en su eterna burbuja aquel par ha emprendido la graciosa huida. – Dijo Archie con una risita traviesa.

-Aún falta despedir a los invitados. – Dijo Anthony viendo con disculpa a su esposa.

-No se preocupen. – Dijo Albert quien había escuchado que Annie no se sentía del todo bien y pues Elisa y Candy con sus embarazos necesitaban descansar. – Yo me encargaré de los invitados. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Estás seguro tío? – Preguntó Anthony. – Yo puedo quedarme a ayudarte, ¿Verdad amor? –Dijo a su esposa. – Solo acompañaré a Candy a nuestra habitación.

-No te preocupes hijo, además, hay muchas féminas que no me dejarán solo. – Dijo volteando a ver a las chicas que lo esperaban al fondo del salón. – Los chicos rieron por su comentario.

-Pues lo dirás de broma Albert, pero ellas están esperando muy ilusionadas porque elijas a una de ellas. – Dijo Candy un poco incómoda por el comentario de su amigo.

-Lo sé Candy, pero ellas saben que las trato igual a todas, por lo pronto ninguna ha llenado mis expectativas, así que solo soy un amigo. – Dijo tranquilo, él solo las trataba a todas igual para no ser rudo o grosero.

-Está bien tío, te dejamos con tus amigas, nos veremos mañana. – Dijo Anthony y el resto se despidió para irse directamente a sus habitaciones por el elevador de la mansión, sin ser vistos por los demás invitados. La tía Elroy había quedado una vez más junto a Albert para despedir a los invitados y cuando el salón por fin estuvo desierto se acercó a su sobrino.

-Veo que tienes muchas pretendientes. – Dijo seria, sin mucho ánimo de hacer plática.

-Solo son amigas tía abuela. – Dijo con un suspiro.

-Espero pronto llegue la chica que te haga suspirar. – Dijo por último despidiéndose de su sobrino.

-Eso espero yo también. – Dijo Albert en un suspiro que nadie más escuchó, el ver a sus sobrinos casados y próximos a ser padres le hacía desear tener también una familia, sin embargo no había llegado alguna chica que le robara el corazón y que se quedara con él para siempre. – Ya llegará… - Se decía a sí mismo para darse ánimo y seguir adelante.

* * *

El tiempo seguía su curso y los rubios se aproximaban más a la ansiada paternidad, el vientre de Candy se vislumbraba ahora sí muy prominente y el rubio se dedicaba acariciarlo como todas las mañanas muy temprano para tranquilizarlo un poco y obligarlo a dormir, se había hecho un ritual diario, de lunes a domingo a la misma hora Anthony le hablaba de mil y un cosas a su bebé, contando a veces un cuento y otras las anécdotas que había tenido con su pecosa y con sus primos, Candy se divertía al escuchar aquellas anécdotas mediante la perspectiva de su esposo.

Elisa algunas veces acompañaba a Tom con los Brower para pasar alguna vez juntos en una cena, ambas mujeres estaban ya muy avanzadas en su embarazo y de pronto sentían algún malestar, lo que los obligaba a ambos estar muy al pendiente de ellas.

-Tom ¿No crees que sería más seguro si nos instalamos un tiempo en Chicago? No quisiera que alguna de ellas tuviera algún inconveniente durante el nacimiento. – Decía Anthony preocupado por ambas mujeres pero más por su rubia que cada día parecía que tenía una semana más.

-Vamos Tonny, ¿Dónde crees que nacen los pequeños del pueblo? Y ahí andan como si nada. – Decía Tom a su hermano, para tratar de tranquilizarlo, sin embargo no lo conseguía muy bien.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero que nada le pase a ninguno de los dos. – Decía Anthony fijando su mirada en aquella rubia ojos verdes que platicaba muy animadamente con Elisa. –Eso sería algo que nunca me perdonaría Tom. – Tom lo escuchó y comprendió el miedo de su hermano, sintiéndose un poco culpable en no demostrarle mucha importancia al miedo que se reflejaba en sus palabras.

-Tienes razón Tonny, lo mejor sería que estuvieras en Chicago para cuando se llegara la hora. – Dijo Tom sonriendo a su hermano para tranquilizarlo un poco. – Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, el trabajo del rancho no se quedará tirado. – Dijo nuevamente con una sonrisa.

-Sé que así será hermano, pero no quiero que descuides a Elisa. Ella necesita de tus cuidados y si Candy no se encuentra aquí prácticamente está sola. – Dijo Anthony.

-Lo sé, Elisa aún es un poco cerrada con las demás personas. – Dijo un poco inconforme.

-No te preocupes, es normal, además no es como que la gente de aquí sea muy platicadora que digamos. – Dijo Anthony, quien sabía bien que la presencia de Elisa causaba cierta incomodidad en las chicas que habían tenido algo que ver o querido tener algo que ver con Tom.

Días después se dirigieron rumbo a Chicago, Candy iba con Anthony en el automóvil, se sentía un poco incómoda por lo avanzado del embarazo, tenía 38 semanas y le faltaba poco para que naciera según el médico del pueblo.

Minutos antes de llegar a la mansión Candy comenzó a sudar de manera abundante, a pesar de que el clima no era caluroso y Anthony notó esa reacción.

-¿Te encuentras bien amor? – Preguntó Anthony un poco angustiado.

-Si corazón, un poco cansada dijo restándole importancia al sudor de su cuerpo. – Anthony siguió conduciendo y se adentró a la entrada de la mansión, Stear y Archie los estaban esperando desde temprano para ayudarlos inmediatamente a bajar las pertenencias del auto, sin embargo en cuanto se detuvo el automóvil una contracción bastante fuerte provocó que la rubia rompiera aguas.

-¡Anthony! – Dijo tratando de parecer tranquila.

-¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto Anthony quien ya estaba del lado de la puerta del copiloto para ayudarla a bajar del automóvil, sin embargo al escuchar el llamado de su esposa sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta.

-¿Qué sucede Anthony? – Preguntó Stear quien notó que la rubia no descendía del automóvil, ambos hermanos se dirigieron hacia ellos para ver qué era lo que ocurría.

-¡Ya va a nacer! – Dijo Candy con su mirada fija en la de su esposo.

-¿¡Estás segura!? – Preguntó Anthony inquieto al ver como el rostro de la rubia se distorsionaba por el dolor provocado por las contracciones. De inmediato se regresó al otro lado del automóvil para conducir rumbo al hospital.

-¿Ahora!? – Preguntó Stear quien se sintió inquieto. - ¿Pero aún no es tiempo? – Decía nervioso.

-¡Pues díselo al bebé! – Grito Archie corriendo detrás de su hermano para subirse al automóvil y acompañar a sus primos. - ¡Alfred avisa a todos que vamos al hospital! – Fue lo único que dijo el joven inventor antes de subir al auto. -Anthony maneja con cuidado. – Se quejó el gatito quien notó que Anthony manejaba un poco más rápido de lo normal.

-No te preocupes Anthony, tú sigue. – Dijo Stear volteando a ver a Archie para que se tranquilizara él, estaba más nervioso que la misma Candy, además Anthony era un buen conductor. En un momento llegaron al hospital San José en donde Candy pronto fue atendida. Al llegar Stear salió corriendo junto a Archie para avisar a las enfermeras que ya Candy estaba en labor de parto, inmediatamente se movilizaron las chicas que reconocieron a los primos de Candy y enviaron una camilla para que fuera trasladada directo a la sala de parto.

Después de dos horas de espera, mientras Anthony y sus primos paseaban de un lado a otro, las esposas de cada uno de ellos ya estaban presentes, Albert y la tía abuela también estaban ahí.

-Anthony, siéntate un poco. – Le decía la tía abuela. Sin embargo el rubio no contestaba en absoluto, él quería saber ya de su esposa y se le hacía mucho tiempo el no tener noticias.

-Todo estará bien Anthony. – Decía Albert quien lo veía también muy inquieto.

Stear iba junto a Patty a conseguirle un té para que tratara de controlar los nervios, desde que habían llegado no había pronunciado casi ninguna palabra, solo se limitaba a sonreír de lado o a contestar con monosílabos.

El médico de guardia se acercó a ellos de pronto junto con la enfermera que se había ido con Candy al llegar al hospital.

-¿Cómo está mi esposa? – Preguntó Anthony a la enfermera al ver que ella dirigía su mirada hacia él.

-Su esposa se encuentra muy bien señor Brower. – Contestó el médico a la pregunta hecha por el rubio. – Ella está descansando, ha sido un parto rápido y tranquilo, sin embargo ella está agotada. – Dijo de nueva cuenta, en ese momento fue como si el aire volviera a circular por los pulmones del rubio y lo soltaba de golpe en señal de alivio.

-¿Y mi bebé? ¿Qué fue doctor? – Preguntaba ansioso ahora por su pequeño.

-Ha sido un varoncito muy robusto. – Dijo la enfermera esta vez quien no podía esperar a darle la noticia a Anthony, estaba muy emocionada porque Candy había sido madre.

-¡UN NIÑO! – Gritó Stear olvidándose que estaba en el hospital.

-¡Silencio Stear! – Dijo la tía abuela llamando su atención mientras Stear mostraba sus dientes con una sonrisa boba.

-Lo siento. ¡Es un niño Anthony! – Dijo con el tono más tranquilo y abrazando a su primo, mientras su hermano se abalanzaba sobre él y Albert llegaba a unirse con ellos en un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Qué te pasa Anthony? – Preguntó Archie quien veía que su primo no reaccionaba ante tal alboroto.

-¿Es un niño? – Dijo como si apenas estuviera captando la noticia. -¡Un niño pecosa! – Decía al aire como si Candy estuviera con él. – Volteó su mirada arrasada de lágrimas y con una hermosa sonrisa. – Gracias mi Dios, gracias pecosa, gracias mamá. – Dijo derramando una lágrima por fin de sus azules ojos. – Soy papá. – Decía aún en trance. - ¡Soy papá! – Dijo de nuevo volteando a ver a sus primos. -¡SOY PAPÁ! – Gritó por último mientras Elroy con una sonrisa y unos ojos plagados de lágrimas lo veía emocionada.

-Ah pero como es Anthony no lo regaña usted tía abuela. – Dijo Stear quejándose con la vieja Elroy porque a Anthony no lo retaba. Todos rieron por el comentario del inventor mientras se dedicaban a felicitar a Anthony.

-¿Cuándo puedo verlos? – Preguntó Anthony ansioso, limpiándose una lágrima que seguía escapando de sus ojos.

-Al bebé ya puede pasar a verlo a los cuneros, sin embargo su esposa está durmiendo, y yo creo que alrededor de dos horas más estará dormida. – Dijo la enfermera. – Si gusta puede acompañarme. – Anthony volteó a ver a su familia y ellos asintieron para que acompañara a la enfermera. – Pueden venir si gustan. – Dijo de nuevo volteando a ver a los demás, quienes se pararon inmediatamente para seguir a la dirección que tomaba la enfermera.

Anthony esperaba enfundado en un traje esterilizado, lo dejarían entrar al cunero donde estaba su hijo para que él mismo lo mostrara a su familia, una vez que abrieron la puerta para que entrara, Anthony entro con ansia de conocer a aquel pequeño que tenía que arrullar cada madrugada para que dejara descansar un poco más a su madre.

-¿Candy lo vio? – Preguntó a la enfermera.

-¡Oh sí! Antes de que la lleváramos a su cuarto ella lo vio, se emocionó muchísimo al conocerlo. – Dijo la enfermera también emocionada. – Es un bebé muy hermoso. – Dijo a Anthony. Lo llevó hacia el lugar donde estaba el bebé, en donde estaba una pequeña cuna, dentro de ella estaba un pequeño bebé que se movía inquieto en ella, se podía apreciar su manita blanca moverse entre la sábana que lo había estado cubriendo. Anthony sonrió ante esta acción que realizaba su hijo, al parecer era muy inquieto.

-¿Es él? – Preguntó Anthony quien quería estar seguro de no acercarse a la cuna contigua. La enfermera asintió.

-Felicidades señor Brower. – Dijo tomando al bebé entre sus brazos para entregárselo al rubio, diciéndole como es que debía de cargarlo. Anthony sintió que su corazón se detenía por unos instantes al sentir el peso de su bebé en sus brazos comenzando a temblar un poco al sentir el calor de su frágil cuerpo. El bebé continuaba moviéndose inquieto aún extraño al sentir el contacto en su cuerpo removiéndose en los brazos de Anthony.

-Póngalo cerca de su corazón. – Dijo la enfermera. Así lo hizo el rubio y el pequeño se tranquilizó un poco, sin embargo cuando Anthony habló todo movimiento del bebé se detuvo.

-Gracias. – Dijo en agradecimiento a la enfermera quien ya se retiraba, Anthony sintió que al hablar el movimiento de su hijo cesó, viendo como sus ojitos parpadeaban como buscando de donde venía el sonido. – Hola pequeño. - Le dijo mientras lo mecía entre sus brazos. – Así que tú eres pequeño que nos provocaba tanta náusea. – Le decía con cariño, con la misma voz que utilizaba para calmarlo en la madrugada. – Por fin puedo conocerte, ¿Sabes? Yo te amaba incluso antes de saber que vendrías y cuando supe que venías en camino fui el hombre más feliz del mundo. Te amo hijo, siempre te amaré y te prometo que siempre estaré contigo y con tu madre, los amo, son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. –El pequeño se enfocaba en la voz de su padre quedándose quieto al escuchar aquellas palabras que tal vez no tenían sentido para él, pero por la forma que eran dichas transmitían el mensaje que estaban dando. El pequeño esperaba que su siguiera hablando, y así lo hizo Anthony, continuó hablando a su hijo con todas las emociones que tenía en su pecho para él hasta que quedó completamente dormido en sus brazos. – Eres tan hermoso, igualito a tu madre. – Dijo Anthony apegándolo más a su pecho para darle un tierno beso en su frente, el pequeño apenas se removió por ese contacto siguiendo dormido sintiéndose seguro en los brazos de su progenitor.

Anthony se dirigió hacia el vidrio que estaba para que los familiares de los bebés pudieran observarlo y lo mostró a su tía abuela, a Albert, sus primos y sus esposas.

-¡Es hermoso! – Dijeron Annie y Patty enternecidas por el pequeño de rizos rubios y dos que tres pequeñas pecas que se asomaban de su rostro.

-¡Es igualito a Candy! – Dijo asombrado Albert al ver a su "nieto" frente a él. – Es un niño muy bonito y muy grande. – Dijo de nuevo sorprendido por el tamaño del bebé.

-Lo que no entiendo es ¿Cómo tenía a semejante niño acomodado? - Preguntó Stear a su hermano quien tampoco se explicaba en donde había estado aquel bebé tan grande en el vientre de su prima.

Elroy no decía nada, tan solo lo observaba con sus ojos cargados de lágrimas, estaba abrumada con todos los sentimientos que le retumbaban en la cabeza y en su corazón, nunca creyó que un hijo de Candy le robaría de esa manera el corazón, decía que era porque era hijo de Anthony, sin embargo el pequeño era una copia exacta de Candy y aun así sentía que ya lo amaba tanto como a su sobrino nieto favorito. Anthony como si comprendiera la situación de la tía abuela se salió de aquel cuarto donde estaba y lo llevó directamente con la tía abuela para que ella lo cargara, sabía que ella los quería a todos, pero también sabía que era necesario que ella terminara de limpiar cualquier rastro de rencor en su alma y que mejor manera que sostener un alma pura y noble entre sus brazos.

Anthony extendió a su pequeño para que Elroy lo tomara entre sus brazos y ella se asombró en el acto. Elroy tomó al pequeño con mucho cuidado, habían pasado tantos años en los que había tomado un bebé entre sus brazos que ya no recordaba cómo era aquello. Al sentir aquel frágil cuerpo entre sus cansados brazos recibió una calidez que hacía mucho no percibía en su corazón. Todos la observaban esperando una reacción por parte de Elroy, sin embargo no dijo nada solo comenzó a derramar lágrimas de felicidad que le eran imposibles de contener, algo nunca antes visto en Elroy. Elroy nunca había llorado frente a alguno de los presentes.

-Es hermoso. – Dijo simplemente. -¿Cómo se llamará? – preguntó a Anthony.

-Candy tiene pensado varios nombres, pero aún no sé cuál escogerá. – Dijo con una sonrisa. Elroy siguió admirando al pequeño mientras los demás estaban sorprendidos de verla en ese estado. Elroy le regresó al pequeño a su padre después de haber estado con él algunos minutos.

-Felicidades hijo. – Le dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

-Gracias tía abuela. – Le respondió Anthony de la misma forma. En eso la enfermera llegaba con ellos para avisar al rubio que era hora de que el pequeño se alimentara.

-Señor Brower, tendré que llevarme al bebé para alimentarlo y revisarle su pañal. – Dijo con una sonrisa, Anthony asintió y se lo entregó con mucho cuidado, el bebé de nueva cuenta comenzó a moverse como reconociendo que había cambiado nuevamente de brazos al dejar el calor de los brazos de su padre, removiéndose inquieto por el cambio. – Ya pequeño, en un momento estarás de nuevo en los brazos de tus padres. – Dijo la enfermera al bebé mientras sonreía llevándoselo hacia dentro. – Por cierto señor Brower, si quiere puede pasar a ver a Candy. – Anthony asintió y agradeció con una sonrisa a la enfermera.

-Voy a ir a ver Candy. – Le dijo a su familia. Todos asintieron.

-Muy bien Anthony, nosotros estaremos en la sala de espera. – Dijo Archie a su primo.

-Nosotros igual Anthony. – Dijo Stear.

-Yo iré a dejar a la tía abuela, creo que ya es bastante lo que ha estado aquí. – Dijo viendo a la anciana quien asentía agradecida por el gesto de su sobrino. – Volveré un rato más.

Anthony se despedía de la tía abuela y se dirigía a la habitación de su esposa, abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado y se asomó primero para ver si ella seguía dormida, una vez que confirmó que seguía durmiendo se dirigió con pasos cautelosos para poder sentarse a su lado tratando de no despertarla. El semblante de Candy lucía feliz, sin embargo también lucía cansado, la veía con dulzura mientras ella descansaba. Comprendía muy bien el estado de la pobre rubia, habían pasado horas en la incomodidad del automóvil, pasando entre baches y piedras del camino y de pilón entrar en labor de parto, si él mismo se sentía cansado no quería saber cómo se sentiría su esposa.

Poco a poco el cansancio fue llegando a su cuerpo, las botas le lastimaban sus pies a pesar de estar acostumbrado a usarlas, pero el haber estado caminando por horas de un lado a otro en la sala de espera lo estaban afectando, mientras observaba en silencio la respiración tranquila de su amada se fue arrullando poco a poco mientras tomaba una de sus manos con cariño y la besaba.

-Gracias por hacerme tan dichoso. – Dijo con apenas un susurro de voz. Al recargarse en la cama aún sentado en aquel sillón cayó completamente dormido.

-¿Ya despertaste? – Le dijo la voz de su esposa de pronto al abrir sus ojos. Ella había despertado antes que él y había cerrado sus ojos por un momento cuando él se había despertado por fin. Ella le sonrió tranquila y con dulzura.

-¿Hace mucho que despertaste hermosa? – preguntó apenado por no haber estado al pendiente de ella. No sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido, pero por la ventana ya se escuchaba el canto de los pájaros.

-No hace mucho, sin embargo te vi tan cansado que no quise despertarte. – Contestó sonriendo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor. – Contestó Candy con una sonrisa.

-¿Y el bebé? – Preguntó Anthony a su esposa ya que lo último que había sabido era que lo iban a alimentar.

-Nataly vino hace un rato para decir que pronto lo traerían. – Dijo Candy. -¿Lo has visto? – Preguntó ilusionada a su esposo. Él asintió. - ¡Es hermoso! – Dijo emocionada.

-Es tan hermoso como su madre. – Dijo Anthony sentándose a su lado para abrazarse a ella. – Gracias pecosa, gracias por hacerme tan feliz.

-Gracias a ti amor por hacerme tan dichosa, gracias por regresar a mi vida, gracias por estar a mi lado, gracias mi príncipe de las rosas. – Dijo Candy con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Anthony la besaba con cuidado limpiando a su vez cada una de ellas.

-No llores hermosa. – Le decía mientras besaba su rostro. Candy asentía sin embargo era tanta su dicha que no podía evitar soltar sus lágrimas. De pronto escucharon un bebé llorar.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Candy a su esposo quien se dirigió a la puerta para ver lo que sucedía.

-¿Nataly? – Preguntó el rubio cuando vio a la enfermera acercarse con su hijo en brazos y un llanto insistente. -¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó angustiado al escuchar por primera vez el llanto de su hijo.

-No, no se apure señor Brower, pero no puedo calmar al bebé, ya ha comido, le he cambiado el pañal, y el pediatra ya lo revisó, así que tal vez lo que necesita es a sus padres. – Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Anthony estiró sus manos ansioso para abrazar a su hijo y comenzar a hablarle.

-No te preocupes Nataly, deben de ser las cinco de la mañana. – Nataly miró confundida confirmando que efectivamente eran las cinco y media de la mañana. – Él siempre busca esta hora para que lo duerma y para sorpresa de la joven enfermera el bebé comenzó a calmarse al sentir los brazos y la voz de su padre.

-Vaya, creo que será un bebé muy consentido. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – Buenos días Candy, ¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó dirigiéndose a la rubia.

-Mucho mejor Nataly. – Contestó Candy.

-Me alegro, has dormido casi toda la noche. – Dijo como plática mientras Anthony mecía y le hablaba a su hijo, mientras el pequeño abría por primera vez completamente sus ojos enfocándose en el rostro de su padre quien se acercaba a él para observar el color de ellos.

-¡Tiene los ojos grises! – Dijo asombrado el rubio.

-¿Grises? – preguntó Candy un poco confundida, ella no tenía experiencia con los recién nacidos, en ese departamento le ganaba su amiga.

-Aún no se le definen Candy, como los puede tener azules, los puede tener verdes. – Dijo tranquila. – Los bebés que nacen con los ojos grises es más normal que tengan los ojos de color.

-Está hermoso mi amor, es idéntico a ti. – Decía Anthony orgulloso mientras Candy los observaba enamorada por tan hermoso cuadro ante ella. Anthony se acercó a ella una vez que había tranquilizado a su hijo como por arte de magia, el pequeño se acomodó en el cuerpo de su madre quien le hacía cariños reconociendo también aquella tierna voz que le hablaba, buscando de nueva cuenta con movimientos de su cabeza de dónde provenía aquella voz.

-Hola mi amor. – Le decía Candy. – ¿Tu eres el pequeño que pateaba a mamá? Eres un bebé muy hermoso mi vida, igual que tu padre. – Decía Candy con amor, ella había encontrado en los ojos de su hijo la mirada penetrante de su amado príncipe, la forma de mover sus labios cuando parecía que iba a decir algo, las cejas fruncidas cuando se quejaba y la sonrisa radiante que a forma de mueca se le reflejaba en su rostro, tal vez sí se parecía mucho a ella, pero la mirada y cada uno de los gestos que hacía eran tan hermosos y tiernos como los de su príncipe de las rosas.

Anthony los observaba feliz, enamorado, viendo como las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo estaban tan compenetradas una en la otra, el pequeño de pronto sintió hambre y cerró sus ojos abriendo su pequeña boca buscando tan ansiado alimento. Candy sonrió y observó a su amado mientras él le regresaba la mirada observando como Candy se preparaba para alimentarlo. El pequeño se abalanzó sobre ella para comenzar a succionar y alimentarse, sintiendo Candy un poco de incomodidad al hacerlo.

-¡Vaya que tiene hambre! – Dijo con una mueca de lado, Anthony se acercó a ella y besó su frente, sentándose junto a ella para observarlo mientras se alimentaba. – Veo que saca a padre en lo glotón. – Dijo con una risita traviesa mientras volteaba a ver a su príncipe para darle un corto beso en los labios.

-Ni como negarlo. – Dijo Anthony mientras se humedecía los labios con su lengua, saboreando el sabor del beso recibido. Una vez que el pequeño se quedó dormido comenzaron a decidir el nombre de su heredero.

-Amor, no hemos decidido que nombre le pondremos. – Dijo Anthony.

-Tienes razón, con lo repentino de todo ni siquiera lo había pensado. – Dijo Candy sorprendida.

-¿Cómo te gustaría llamarlo? – Preguntó de nuevo dejándola a ella decidir el nombre de su hijo.

-Alexander. – Dijo sin pensarlo mucho. - ¿Te gusta? – Preguntó a su esposa.

-Alexander Brower Andrew. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – Me gusta. – Le dijo besando sus labios una vez más. Tocaron la puerta. – Adelante. – Dijo cediendo el paso a la sorpresa que le tenía a su esposa.

Docenas de ramos de flores entraban por la puerta, acompañadas de globos blancos y azules, la habitación pronto se llenó de ellos inundándola de aquel aroma dulce a rosas que desprendía el portal cuando era primavera.

-¡Anthony! – Dijo feliz de ver tantas rosas a su alrededor, dejando solo un espacio para que la gente entrara a verla. - ¡Son hermosas! Creo que dejaste vacío el jardín.

-Vale la pena. – Dijo con una sonrisa enfocando sus ojos en su princesa para regalarle un beso dulce, tierno y húmedo en sus labios, un carraspeo se escuchó de pronto y ambos rubios voltearon sorprendidos por haber sido interrumpidos de pronto.

\- Lo sentimos. – Dijo Albert quien era el que había entrado primero, seguido de Stear, Archie y sus esposas. – Venimos a ver a este caballerito. – Dijo con una sonrisa, saludando a los rubios.

-Bienvenidos. – Dijo el rubio. – Quiero presentarles oficialmente a Alexander Brower Andrew. – Dijo con una sonrisa Anthony mientras veía a su familia acercarse a su hijo, Albert lo cargó en sus brazos con mucho cuidado y los demás lo rodeaban precavidos para no despertar al pequeño.

Anthony se acercó a su esposa y se acomodó a su lado acercándola a su pecho con cuidado de no moverla mucho, no quería lastimarla. Candy lo veía profundamente a los ojos perdiéndose en el azul de su mirada, encontrado una vez más esa paz que su alma buscaba siempre en él, esa paz y ese amor que solamente esos ojos habían conseguido brindarle, ambos se perdían inmersos uno y otro en sus miradas verde-azul, enamorados, felices y plenos.

Continuará…

¡Hola hermosas! Por fin después de haber pasado como cuatro días sin poder leer sus comentarios, hoy por fin los leí y al parecer no era la única ya que Mayely también comentó que no sabía si me llegaban los comentarios, y no, no me llegaban, solo me anunciaba que tenía más comentarios pero no podía observarlos, solo me llegaron PM, pero pues como saben esos si los contesto rápido. Gracias por seguir acompañándome hasta este punto, les mando muchos saludos a cada una de ustedes.

Saludos y bendiciones.


	36. Chapter 36

**EL HOMBRE QUE MÁS TE AMÓ**

**"**_**La primera impresión es la que cuenta, recuerda que nunca tendrás una segunda oportunidad de volver a causar una primera buena impresión".**_

**PRESENTACIÓN**

**CAPITULO XXXVI**

Anthony observaba como su esposa caminaba muy lentamente de la mano de su primogénito, el pequeño estaba ansioso por empezar a caminar y traía a todos vueltos locos caminando de un lado para otro para poder desplazarse en total libertad por todos lados.

Se encontraban en el jardín de Lakewood, mientras Candy observaba a lo lejos a su esposo que la miraba enamorado, ella correspondió a su mirada con un gesto coqueto que lo dejó con poco aire en sus pulmones.

-_Eres tan hermosa Candy, te ves tan bella con nuestro hijo a tu lado. –_ Pensaba el rubio con amor al ver a su esposa dedicarle aquella mirada coqueta que lo volvía loco, sobre todo por las noches cuando todo estaba en silencio y era hora de compartir su amor.

-¿En qué piensas? – Preguntó la escultural rubia que de pronto estaba frente a él quien no había caído en cuenta que conforme la miraba poco a poco ella se iba acercando hacia él.

-En lo mucho que me tienes loco. – Le dijo acercándose a ella para tomarla por la cintura y robarle un dulce beso. -¿Y Alexander? – Preguntó después de haberla besado con ternura y pasión.

-Dorothy lo llevó a caminar. – Dijo Candy quien había sido relevada un rato por su amiga. – Es muy curioso y quiere explorar el mundo. – Le dijo a su esposo mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello y él afirmaba su agarre por la cintura.

-Debo decir que se parece a su madre. – Le dijo sonriente.

-Y también a su padre. – Le dijo ella con una risa traviesa, y era verdad Alexander era exactamente igual a su madre, pero los gestos eran los de su padre y aunque no era tan intranquilo como Candy, era un niño muy inteligente y observador, le gustaba explorar el mundo y observar cómo funcionaban las cosas, analizándolas con mucho cuidado con sus bellos ojos verdes.

Dorothy se dirigía a ellos tomando de la mano al pequeño, quien caminaba algo inseguro, pero sin soltar la mano de Dorothy quien lo tomaba con mucho cuidado. El pequeño abrió sus grandes ojos al ver a sus padres enfrente de él, quienes lo esperaban para que se uniera a ellos, ambos abrazados le dedicaban una sonrisa a su pequeño heredero.

Alexander pegó un grito de júbilo al ver a su padre, tenía una conexión especial con él, siempre había sido la persona que lo calmaba con solo escuchar su voz, sus inquietudes o temores.

-¡Papá! – Gritó el pequeño emocionado al ver al rubio junto a su madre, soltándose de pronto de Dorothy para comenzar a caminar apresurado a encontrarse con aquel que tanto adoraba. Candy y Anthony lo observaban emocionados avanzar, así como Dorothy que estaba detrás de él muy cerca para cuidar que no cayera en su primer intento por caminar solo. Candy sintió el impulso por correr a su lado para que no cayera y se lastimara, sin embargo Anthony la detuvo para que lo dejara avanzar por su propia cuenta. Alexander de pronto se detuvo al ver que su padre se agacho en cuclillas para observarlo y al mismo tiempo extendía sus brazos para recibirlo.

-Alexander. – Dijo Anthony. – Ven pequeño. – Le decía con cariño, con una voz firme y confiada, como siempre le hablaba para transmitir confianza en su hijo, el pequeño lo observó al darse cuenta que estaba completamente solo, dudó en avanzar, observando que su madre le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa para también animarlo.

-Ven Alexander. – Dijo Candy bajándose a la misma altura que su esposo para que el pequeño se animara a dar de nuevo esos primeros pasos. – Tú puedes amor. – Le decía con cariño, sin embargo el miedo de ver caer a su pequeño le aterraba, no quería verlo lastimarse como una y mil veces lo había hecho ella en el hogar de Ponny.

-Vamos campeón. – Le decía Anthony. – Puedes hacerlo. – Le dijo concentrándose en los ojos de su hijo, el pequeño observó la mirada de su padre y se fundió en ella, sus hermosos ojitos verdes se penetraron en el azul de su padre y comenzó a avanzar levantando sus manitas hacia arriba para tomar equilibrio, poco a poco fue avanzando más rápido hasta que llegó a los brazos de su padre quien lo atrapó con gusto y lo levantó en el aire para celebrar juntos otro más de sus logros en la vida.

-¡Muy bien mi amor! – Le decía Candy uniéndose a la celebración del inicio de los primeros pasos que daba su pequeño por cuenta propia. Dorothy los veía desde atrás feliz de ver a su amiga y al joven patrón felices con su retoño, ella se retiró de ahí dándoles la privacidad que como pareja necesitaban.

-¡Lo hiciste muy bien hijo! ¡Estoy orgulloso de ti! – le decía Anthony sin bajar a su hijo del aire, mientras el pequeño celebraba con ellos con risas y pequeños gritos de emoción al reconocer el festejo que le hacían sus padres por su logro, sintiéndose el pequeño seguro y protegido en los brazos de su padre.

-¡Mamá! – Dijo el pequeño Alexander al ver a su madre, Anthony lo acercó a ella para que lo abrazara también.

-¡Mi vida, eres maravilloso! – Le decía Candy completamente enamorada de su hijo. – Eres igual que tu padre. – Le decía enamorada al ver a su esposo, el brillo con el que él le correspondía en su mirada lo decía todo, su amor era muy fuerte. Anthony se acercó a besar a aquella mujer que tanto admiraba y la cual lo admiraba a él, sin embargo su intento se vio frustrado cuando el pequeño que estaba en brazos se puso entre ambos dando el beso en las mejillas del pequeño provocando en los tres una risa que los hacía ver adorables a los tres rubios al mismo tiempo.

-Qué bonita familia. – Dijo un cuarto rubio que se unía a ellos.

-¡Albert! – Dijo Candy emocionada al ver a su antiguo salvador.

-¡Tío! Ya era hora que llegaras. – Le dijo el rubio a quien ya se le hacía raro que el motivo de reunión en aquella mansión no hubiese llegado aún.

-Tenía algunos detalles que arreglar, pero ya estoy aquí. – Dijo Con una maravillosa sonrisa dedicada a su hija, su sobrino y su nieto. - ¿Dónde está el niño más bello? – Preguntó a su pequeño "nieto" quien al verlo soltó un grito de alegría.

-Anda, ve con tu abuelo. – Le dijo Anthony con una risita traviesa, mientras se lo entregaba y abrazaba a su esposa.

-Abu. – Dijo el pequeño, quien ya comenzaba a decir una que otra palabra.

-¿Cómo que abuelo? Soy su padrino, no su abuelo. – Decía mientras Candy comenzaba a reír con ganas por los gestos que hacía Albert al sentirse amenazado con ser un abuelo.

-Legalmente eres su abuelo. – Dijo Candy sin dejar de reír.

-Shhh que no lo sepa o me seguirá diciendo abuelo y eso sería muy extraño. – Dijo Albert riendo con ellos.

-¿Pero por qué extraño? – Preguntó Anthony con duda, sabía que su tío se traía algo entre manos, sin embargo aún no podía descifrarlo.

-Es extraño que tenga un nieto a mi edad. – Dijo excusándose. Todos rieron por sus ocurrencias. Sin embargo su rostro cambió poco a poco a uno más serio. -¿Dónde están los demás? – Preguntó.

-Stear está adentro con Patty y Andrea y Archie salió con Annie y Allison a visitar a su suegra. – Dijo Anthony como respuesta.

-Bien. – Dijo Albert. - ¿Y la tía abuela? – Preguntó preocupado.

-Está adentro, por el momento está bien. – Dijo Candy un poco afligida porque la salud de la tía abuela iba minando poco a poco con el paso del tiempo.

-Bien, iré a verla. – Dijo dirigiéndose al interior de la mansión para ver a aquella mujer, que si bien les había hecho mucho daño también lo había querido como la madre que hacía mucho tiempo había perdido.

Candy y Anthony se miraron inquietos, estaban seguros que le quedaba muy poco tiempo a la vieja Elroy, pero no sabían que tanto, cómo podían ser días, podían ser meses, después de haber pasado todo lo pasó con el destierro de su hija y el escándalo en el que se vieron envueltos a pesar de haber estado un poco más cerca de ellos no había sido suficiente para levantarle el ánimo, su hija estaba desterrada y por consiguiente no quería saber nada de ella, ya que de todas las cartas enviadas ninguna había obtenido respuesta, su yerno seguía en la cárcel e iba para rato su condena y su nieto al salir de la misma y cumplir su servicio comunitario se había casado e ido de ahí alegando que necesitaba cambiar de aires y salir adelante por él mismo, de vez en cuando le escribía, sin embargo Elisa era la única que estaba al pendiente de ella cuando iba a visitarla más seguido.

-Buenos días, tía abuela. – Le dijo Albert a la vieja Elroy quien estaba sentada como siempre en el salón junto a la ventana observando el jardín desde adentro, había estado observando a los Brower desde lejos, manteniendo aquella sonrisa que parecería fría para los demás, pero para el que la conociera sabía que era la única muestra de felicidad que ella les mostraría.

-Alexander ya comenzó a caminar. – Fue la respuesta que le dio al rubio. Albert le sonrió emocionado.

-¿De verdad? No me tocó verlo. – Le dijo con una sonrisa, al ver que estaba al pendiente de su "nieto".

-Se parece a Candy, pero tiene la valentía y el arrojo de su padre. – Decía orgullosa sin despegar la vista de ellos.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – Pregunto Albert.

-Orgullosa. – Le dijo solo por respuesta, volteando a ver sus ojos al saber que su sobrino estaría confundido. – Me siento plena. – Le dijo con una sonrisa de lado. – A pesar de todo siento que he tenido una vida justa y a pesar de mis errores y de que cambiaría algunas cosas, debo reconocer que no cambiaría a ninguno de los Andrew.

-¿Incluyendo a Candy? – Preguntó para saber su opinión de la rubia.

-Incluyendo a Candy. – Dijo con una sonrisa sincera. – Sin ella no tendría a ese maravilloso niño que me llena de alegría cuando me dice "abu" – Dijo sin borrar esa mueca que era su sonrisa.

-En eso tienes razón. – Dijo viendo la perspectiva de la anciana, que si bien no era la mejor ya era algo de avance.

-Solo me falta algo para irme en paz. – Dijo viendo a los ojos a su sobrino, el cual pareció entender a lo que se refería.

-Creo que es algo en lo que no puedo ayudarte. – Le dijo serio, sin embargo se sentía mal por no poder complacerla.

-No es eso William. –Dijo la anciana comprendiendo lo que él creía que deseaba. – Está claro que mi hija me odia, y ya no tengo fuerzas para hacer algo al respecto, solo me quedan ustedes y mis bisnietos.

-¿Has sabido algo de Neal? – Preguntó curioso. Elroy asintió.

-Está trabajando. – Dijo simplemente sin revelar el paradero del moreno. – Se casó y formó una familia, sin embargo no quiere mi dinero. – Dijo con pesar. – Dice que quiere salir adelante solo, al parecer la chica con la que se casó lo ha hecho cambiar.

-¡Vaya! Eso sí que es algo bueno. – Dijo Albert sin creer lo dicho por su tía abuela. – Vamos a ver cuánto le dura. – Dijo ante la mirada retadora de Elroy.

-¿Y tú? – Preguntó con su mirada puesta en él. - ¿Cuándo vas a sentar cabeza? Hasta Neal está casado y el único que me falta eres tú. - Dijo revelando lo que le hacía falta. – Necesito irme tranquila, a sabiendas que tú estarás bien al lado una buena mujer. – Dijo volviendo su mirada hacia la ventana, mientras veía como Alexander seguía practicando sus pasos y como Candy y Anthony lo seguían de un lado a otro para que no se lastimara, sonriendo para sus adentros.

-Todavía te falta mucho para eso tía abuela. – Le dijo tratando de darle ánimos, sin embargo él sabía que no era así, lo revelaban sus ojos que cada vez reflejaban menos brillo, lo revelaban sus manos que cada vez temblaban más, lo revelaban sus piernas que ya no la sostenían como antes.

-Sabes bien que no es así William, sin embargo si tengo fuerzas para lo de mañana. – Dijo tranquila. Albert asintió.

-Yo sé que sí tía abuela. - Le dijo tomando su mano y besándola con cariño. – También yo estoy listo para mañana. – Le dijo seguro de sus palabras, ya que pronto sería anunciado como la cabeza de los Andrew y sería oficialmente anunciado como William Albert Andrew el patriarca oficial de la familia y el que tomaría el cargo completo de ahora en adelante.

Albert se retiró dejando a la tía abuela con sus memorias, observando la dama como se reunía su familia en el jardín, que ganas de salir con ellos y acompañarlos en aquella tarde tan soleada, que ganas de ver reír a sus nietos y bisnietos mientras la agobiaban con sus risas y sus anécdotas nuevas.

-Albert. – Dijo Archie una vez que había llegado de la visita con su suegra. - ¿Hace mucho que llegaste? – Preguntó al saludar.

-Hace rato, ¿Cómo están? – Preguntó a los recién llegados.

-Bien, solo salimos a visitar a los padres de Annie. – Albert saludaba a Annie y le hacía caras graciosas a la pequeña Allison, que era la primogénita de Annie y Archie, la pequeña era una copia de su madre con los ojos tan azules como los de ella, adornándolos con una enormes pestañas, el carácter era tan divertido como el de su padre, siempre estaba feliz y no era en absoluto tímida, era una niña que fácilmente compraba a las personas que la rodeaban, comenzó a reír con los gestos de su tío abuelo y le extendía los brazos.

-¿Están listos para mañana? - Preguntó Albert a los Cornwell-Britter.

-Sí ya están listos al igual que nosotros. – Contestó Archie.

-¿Anthony, cuando llega Tom? – Preguntó Albert.

-Tom llega más tarde, estaba un poco ansioso por el estado de Elisa, pero me dijo que llegarían más tarde. – Dijo Anthony quien estaba un poco asoleado de corretear a Alexander, quien al ver a Allison se había alborotado más que de costumbre.

-Bien. – Dijo el futuro patriarca.

Stear se acercaba a su familia que parecía se habían reunido en ese lugar.

-¡Hola familia! – Saludó con su hermosa sonrisa, tan feliz como siempre, acompañado esta vez de su hermosa Patricia y su pequeña Andrea Cornwell-O'Brian, era la más pequeña de todos, Alexander era el primero tenía un año dos meses, después seguía el niño de Tom y Elisa, Steve le habían puesto el nombre de su abuelo paterno el cual tenía un año un mes, después seguía la hija de Archie quien tenía cerca de nueve meses y por último Andrea de siete meses, ella era una niña con los cabellos castaños como su madre, pero tan blanca como su padre, era Stear con el cabello de su madre. -¿Cómo están? – Decía mientras tenía a su pequeña en brazos.

-¡Vaya! Hasta que salen. – Les dijo Archie con una sonrisa.

-Andrea estaba dormida. – Dijo Patty en respuesta. Desde que había nacido la pequeña que Stear y Patty casi no salían ambos estaban muy atareados aprendiendo a ser padres, sin embargo ya deseaban volver a retomar la convivencia con la familia.

-¿Cómo sigue la tía abuela? – Preguntó Archie.

-Igual. – Contestó Albert. – Ella dice que está bien, pero yo la veo cada vez más desmejorada.

-Yo también. – Dijo Anthony enfocando sus azules hacia la ventana del salón, aquella en la que últimamente se la pasaba observando el jardín, divisando la silueta de la tía abuela quien los veía desde ese lugar. Todos la saludaron con alegría y ella correspondió al saludo de la misma manera, un suspiro se escapó de la mujer, uno en el que lanzaba todas sus esperanzas de seguir viviendo.

La noche de la presentación llegaba, todos estaban listos para recibir a los invitados, Candy, Annie, Elisa y Patty habían dejado a sus herederos al cuidado de las nanas que tenían y Dorothy las supervisaría para que todos estuvieran tranquilos esa noche.

Candy terminaba de arreglarse en su habitación mientras Anthony la esperaba sentado en la cama observándola detenidamente, el vestido rojo que llevaba resaltaba la blancura de su piel, quedando él maravillado con su figura.

-¿Qué sucede amor? – Le preguntó traviesa, sabía bien que estaba admirando detenidamente su figura, sin embargo se divertía viendo cómo se perdía su mirada en ella.

-Nada, solo observo a la mujer más hermosa del mundo. – Le dijo con una sonrisa cautivadora. Candy lo miró por el reflejo del espejo.

-Entonces yo estoy viendo al hombre más guapo del mundo. – Le contesto con el mismo fuego en su mirada.

-¿Crees que tendremos un poco de tiempo? – Le preguntó acercándose por su espalda para comenzar a besar su cuello, erizando su piel al contacto, cerrando los ojos mientras disfrutaba el recorrido de sus labios por la suavidad de su piel.

-No sé. – Contestó Candy, dejándose envolver por sus brazos mientras se recargaba en su torso para sentir más su contacto. Anthony la giró para posicionarla frente a él y poder atrapar sus labios con desespero, le había fascinado verla vestida de esa manera, sus hombros descubiertos, su cabello recogido y la caída natural del vestido que revelaba su bien formado cuerpo que lo invitaban a quedarse en aquella habitación más tiempo, comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos provocando que el calor subiera en el cuerpo de la rubia, dejando escapar un suspiro de su labios el cual fue atrapado nuevamente por su príncipe.

-Candy, Anthony ¿Ya están listos? – Preguntó desde afuera Stear.

-¿Por qué será que no me sorprende? – Dijo Anthony con su respiración aún agitada y su rostro completamente ruborizado por el calor que experimentaba. - Ya vamos Stear. – Dijo solamente Anthony viendo a su esposa con picardía. – En cuanto podamos escaparnos lo haremos. – Le dijo guiñándole un ojo como promesa de que así sería. Candy le sonrió estando de acuerdo con él.

El salón estaba lleno de gente, desde autoridades importantes, hasta la familia más lejana de los Andrew, muchos habían venido de Escocia e Inglaterra y otros más eran de la misma América, llenando aquel gran salón con una infinidad de personas. La señora Elroy estaba de pie ante todos fuerte y gallarda como siempre mostrando su temple, sus canas no reflejaban lo cansada y acabada que verdaderamente estaba, todos sabían que ya era muy grande y delicada de salud, sin embargo aquella noche la antigua Elroy salió a flote, demostrando ante todos el por qué había sido tantos años la matriarca del Clan.

-Bienvenidos familiares y amigos de los Andrew. – Decía desde lo alto de la escalera, a su lado se encontraban de un lado Anthony y Candy, Stear y Patty y del otro lado se encontraban Elisa y Tom y Archie y Annie. Los invitados ponían atención al grupo de jóvenes que acompañaban a la matriarca quien anunciaría su retiro como tal. - Me honra estar una vez más con ustedes, solo que esta vez es para anunciarles mi retiro como matriarca del Clan Andrew. – La gente comenzó a hablar entre murmullos, sabían que iban a presentar al nuevo patriarca, sin embargo no podían dejar de comenzar a hablar. – A partir de este momento, mi sobrino William Albert Andrew tomará el poder absoluto del Clan, ha demostrado los últimos años que es capaz de tan alto cargo y a partir de hoy todo será regido bajo su mando. – La tía abuela se hacía un lado junto a sus nietos, para dar paso al nuevo patriarca, la gente comenzó a aplaudir y las chicas más jóvenes y una que otra viuda se admiraba de la juventud y galanura del famoso William Andrew.

-¡Es muy guapo!

-¡Es muy joven!

-¿Estará soltero? – Se preguntaban unas y otras. Albert agradeció a la tía abuela la presentación y se dedicó a hablar sobre el cargo que portaría de ahora en adelante, los presentes lo escuchaban tranquilos, sin embargo el barullo que se armaba entre las féminas era muy perceptible.

Albert se abría paso entre los invitados no pudiendo identificar a todos ya que no lo dejaban avanzar mucho, sin embargo una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos tan azules como los zafiros se acercó a él por su espalda.

-Vaya, veo que tiene muchas admiradoras señor William. – Le dijo con un tono coqueto.

-Le dije que así era señorita Watson. – Le dijo al mismo tiempo que besaba su mano y se inclinaba ante ella en una reverencia. – ¿Ya ve que no son palabrerías mías nada más? – Preguntó con el mismo tono que ella había usado. Ella lo miraba embelesada admirando su rostro impecable y radiante. -¿Se encuentra celosa? – Preguntó con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Si le veo coqueteando con alguna podrá enterarse. – Le dijo acercándose a él para besar su mejilla, Albert la tomó por la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo.

-Te estaba buscando. – Le dijo más relajado.

-También yo. – Dijo ella más tranquila. – No me habías dicho que tienes sobrinos tan guapos. – Le dijo observando de lejos a la familia de su novio. Albert fue ahora el que torcía el gesto.

-Te recuerdo que todos están casados y que tanto sus esposas como yo somos muy celosos de lo que es nuestro. – Le dijo en el oído muy tranquilamente, mientras ella sonreía complacida por la reacción del rubio.

-Tranquilo, que no soy asaltacunas. – Le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Quién es la chica que esta con Albert? – Preguntó Candy curiosa cuando veía que la tenía muy bien abrazada.

-No lo sé amor, tal vez es la misteriosa chica que lo ha hecho sonreír como bobo estos últimos meses. – Dijo Anthony riendo los demás por el comentario.

-Es verdad. – Dijo Archie. - Tiene la misma sonrisa de bobo enamorado que Anthony cuando ve a Candy. –Dijo riendo junto a Stear y Tom. Anthony los dejaba ser, él sabía que era cierto.

-La misma mirada que ponen ustedes al ver a su esposa. – Les dijo Candy quien era la que no le parecía que se rieran a costas de su príncipe.

-Vamos a importunarlo. – Dijo Stear quien era el más travieso de todos. - Buenas noches tío Albert. – Dijo Stear al llegar junto a su mayor. - ¿No nos presentas a nuestra tía? – Dijo ante el asombro de todos y pequeño codazo que recibía de Patty. Albert sonrió un poco nervioso, era la primera vez que llevaba a una chica ante su familia y la verdad no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Claro que si sobrino. – Le dijo mirándolo con un poco de incomodidad por el comentario. – Ellos son mis sobrinos, Anthony y su esposa Candy.

-Tu hija. – Dijo Stear de nuevo, mientras Patty seguía con los codazos a su esposo, sin embargo él se estaba divirtiendo con los comentarios que hacía.

-Cierto, mi hija. – Dijo ya sin más, mientras Candy y Anthony se aguantaban la risa por lo nervioso que comenzaba a ponerse Albert. La chica los observaba divertida también al ver que eran unos chicos muy unidos a su tío.

-Él es Stear y su esposa Patty, Archie y Annie y ellos son Elisa y Tom. – Dijo Albert por fin terminando de presentar a cada uno de ellos.

-Mucho gusto. – Dijeron todos esperando escuchar el nombre de la suertuda que había logrado conquistar el corazón del patriarca.

-Chicos ella es Isabella. – Dijo Albert viendo como todos lo miraban con cara de travesura esperando que especificara si era su novia o solo otra "amiga" como siempre las presentaba. – Mi novia. – Dijo por fin el patriarca respirando un poco más tranquilo después de decirlo.

-Mucho gusto. – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa dedicada a los jóvenes viendo como su rubio estaba algo nervioso. - ¡Vaya! Veo que eso te ha costado decirlo. – Le dijo a Albert y fue cuando todos dejaron de aguantar la risa que los estaba ahogando, riendo con ganas por el comentario de la chica quien se mostraba de lo más divertida con ellos también.

-Veo que se han puesto de acuerdo. – Decía Albert ya un poco más relajado, uniéndose a las risas de su familia y de su novia. Después de presentársela a ellos se dirigió para presentársela a la tía abuela la cual la estudió de pies a cabeza como buscando dar su autorización a la chica, ella ni se inmutó por el escrutinio de la anciana, al contario demostraba lo segura que era y sobre todo el carácter que tenía para representar a la familia, eso agradó a la tía abuela.

La noche pasó muy entretenida, entre baile, risa y convivencia, la familia estaba encantada por la aparición de la nueva generación de los Andrew y Elory los miraba a lo lejos a cada uno de ellos estudiando su comportamiento y reacciones ante las situaciones.

-¿Dónde está Candy y Anthony? – Preguntó Stear a su hermano y Tom.

-No lo sé, hace rato que no los veo. – Dijo Archie. -¿Por qué? – Stear le señalo hacia la entrada y el gatito se le subieron los colores al rostro, poniéndose morado al ver como Albert se dirigía a la entrada junto a Isabella para recibir a aquel idiota que tanto le disgustaba que iba entrando a la mansión.

-¿Qué hace ese imbécil aquí? – Preguntó indignado. – Stear trató de calmarlo, lo mismo que Tom.

-Tranquilo Archie, sabes que es amigo de Albert. – Dijo Stear.

-¡Lo sé! Pero Albert debe saber que no es correcto que él venga estando Candy y Anthony. – Decía con ganas de sacarlo de su larga melena.

-¿Por qué? Candy y Anthony están muy bien. – Dijo de nuevo Stear.

-Yo opino igual que Archie. – Dijo Tom. – No se me hace prudente que esté aquí. - Tom tampoco soportaba al actor.

-¿Lo ves, Stear? – No soy el único que piensa de esa manera.

\- De todas formas… - Dijo Stear, sin embargo no alcanzo a hablar que dos más se integraron a la plática, venían muy melosos entre ellos abrazados como si no hubiera un mañana.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Anthony a sus primos.

-¿Dónde estaban? – Recibió por respuesta el rubio.

-Saludando a los invitados. - Dijo Candy al mismo tiempo que Anthony contestaba.

-Por ahí, platicando. – Dijo Anthony con tranquilidad, mientras Candy no podía evitar poner su rostro de todos colores.

-Ajá. - Dijo Tom con burla.

Mientras los Andrew se dedicaban a observar a los rubios y se debatían entre si debían hablar o no, Terry observaba a la rubia desde lejos, mientras Albert se daba cuenta de a donde se dirigía su mirada.

-Terry, te recuerdo que ella es una señora casada. - Dijo advirtiendo a su amigo.

-Lo sé Albert, no te preocupes. –Dijo sin inmutarse mucho dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban los muchachos.

-Terry te advierto que no te dejaré pasar un escándalo. – Le dijo Albert firme. Terry solamente sonrió de lado.

-Sigo sin entender para qué lo invitaste. – Le dijo Isabella quien sabía la historia de aquel actor por los labios de Albert.

-Nunca creí que viniera, estaba de gira según yo. – Dijo Albert lamentándose demasiado tarde por su metedura de pata. -Vamos tal vez sea mejor que estemos cerca para impedir que haga una tontería. – Le dijo a su novia llevándola detrás del rebelde y su compañía.

Terry no quitaba la vista de Candy observando lo feliz que se veía junto a aquel rubio que se imaginaba era su esposo, ya que no dejaba de abrazarla y hablarle cosas al oído, haciendo que ella se sonrojara una y otra vez.

-¿A qué viene ese imbécil? – Dijo Archie poniéndose pronto a la defensiva, Candy y Anthony así como los demás advirtieron el rostro desencajado de Archie volteando hacia donde tenía puesta su amielada mirada.

-Buenas noches. – Dijo Terry con su sonrisa de medio lado, del brazo de aquella chica que lo acompañaba esa noche.

-Buenas noches. – Anthony fue el primero en saludar a aquel rebelde, al cual identificó rápidamente, sin embargo no mostró ninguna reacción desfavorable a su presencia.

-Buenas noches Terry. – Saludó Candy con amabilidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Archie como queriéndose echar encima de él.

-Soy un invitado más, elegante. – Dijo con su particular modo de hablar, viendo sobre el hombro a Archie quien no estaba a gusto con la llegada de aquel actor. Anthony observó que la actitud del recién llegado no era para nada como la de aquel que conoció hacía algún tiempo en la colina de Ponny. – No he venido por ti. – Dijo de nueva cuenta. – Un gusto volver a verte Candy. – Le dijo directamente a la rubia ignorando la presencia de los demás incluso de su propia acompañante, la cual rápidamente aclaró su garganta para ser presentada a los demás. – Cierto, ella es…

-¡Karen! – Dijo Candy al ver quien era realmente la compañera del rebelde sin causa.

-¡Candy! – Dijo la morena emocionada de volver a ver a la rubia. – Que gusto volver a verte.

-¿Se conocen? – Dijo Terry asombrado, no se esperaba que ellas se conocieran y menos que se tuvieran tan alta estima.

-Candy y yo nos conocemos de hace algún tiempo, solo que no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de vernos. – Dijo con una sonrisa dirigida especialmente al rubio, cosa que Candy luego notó.

-Karen, Terry, él es mi esposo Anthony Brower. – Dijo Candy sintiéndose orgullosa por presentar por todo lo alto a su esposo. Los demás que estaban presentes observaban el ambiente que se generaba, mientras Albert estaba atento desde lejos ya que los invitados no lo dejaban avanzar mucho a lo que sucedía, apelaba al buen juicio de Anthony y Stear quienes eran los únicos que podían salvar o no la situación. Terry miraba directamente a los ojos a Anthony quien no le evitaba la mirada al reconocer que era tratado de ser intimidado, recordando muchas veces el nombre de aquel individuo que Candy siempre le mencionaba, cosa que no le funcionó al rebelde, Anthony era una mezcla de Stear y Archie, era amble y conciliador, pero también valiente y arrojado.

-¿Te conozco? – Dijo simplemente Terry. Candy se tensó un poco al creer que Terry haría de las suyas. – Claro eres el primo muerto. – Dijo con descaro, mientras Anthony seguía estudiándolo. - ¿Así que reviviste? – Dijo, pero sentía que lo había visto en otro lado, había recordado su nombre porque tantas veces lo nombró la pecosa, pero sentía que su cara la había visto en algún lugar.

-Larga historia. – Dijo Anthony simplemente con una maravillosa sonrisa de lado.

-Mucho gusto. – Dijo Karen para aliviar un poco la tensión que se generaba en ese espacio, le dirigía una mirada especial al rubio. – Nunca pensé que tu esposo fuera tan atractivo Candy. – Le dijo sin quitar la vista de él. Candy hasta ese momento se tensó enderezando su cuerpo en el acto, sintiendo Candy su reacción y la abrazó más hacia él, ella correspondió a ese abrazo aferrándose a la cintura del rubio y con la otra mano se aferraba a la mano de él, demostrándole al rubio que estaba molesta por el comentario.

-Veo que están saliendo juntos. – Dijo Elisa para cambiar la conversación ya que estaba segura que Candy estaba molesta.

-Soy la cita en turno. – Dijo Karen simplemente, volteándola a ver. Todos se sorprendieron por el comentario, sin embargo a la chica parecía no afectarle en lo más mínimo.

-Elisa. – Le dijo Terry volteándola a ver también. – Nunca pensé que te vería del lado de los buenos. – Dijo recalcando lo último, queriendo agregar algo más, sin embargo Tom no se lo permitió.

-Ni lo intentes siquiera actorcito. – Le dijo con una sonrisa de lado viéndolo a los ojos directamente, Terry rió sarcástico, sin embargo no agregó nada más.

-Buenas noches, señora Candy. – Dijo Dorothy. – Alexander está un poco inquieto, creo que sería bueno que vaya a verlo. – Dijo con timidez por haber interrumpido.

-Gracias Dorothy. – Dijo agradeciendo y volteando a ver a Anthony para retirarse a ver a su hijo.

-Te acompaño princesa. – Le dijo sin soltarla. – Con su permiso. – Dijo haciendo una reverencia como señal de respeto a la joven y simplemente con una mirada se despidió de Terry quien lo miraba con una mirada penetrante.

-¿Alexander? – Preguntó Terry a Stear quien era el único que podría responderle ya que se había dado cuenta que ni el esposo de Elisa lo toleraba.

-¡Su hijo, idiota! – Le respondió Archie con una sonrisa triunfante. - ¿Qué creías que solo eran marido y mujer de nombre? – Le dijo con una mueca. Terry se molestó por el comentario y Stear se puso en medio de ellos como siempre, las chicas se estaban poniendo cada vez más nerviosas. Terry no podía creer lo que escuchaba, creía que tenía poco de casada, sin embargo ya tenían un hijo, nunca había visto el anuncio de la boda en los medios, así que creyó que tenía poco de haberse realizado.

* * *

-¿Estás bien hermosa? – Preguntó Anthony a Candy cuando regresaban de ver a su hijo, el cual solo quería que su padre lo tranquilizara un poco para dormir a gusto.

-Sí amor, no te preocupes. – Le dijo con una sonrisa y besando sus labios. – Es solo que no me gustó el comentario de Karen. – Dijo siendo honesta. Anthony le cerró el paso en ese momento y se puso frente a ella.

-Sabes que no tienes que temer mi vida, tú eres la única mujer para mí. – Le dijo meloso, jugando con su cabello mientras le hablaba muy cerca de sus labios. – Te lo he demostrado siempre.

-Lo sé. – Dijo correspondiendo a sus mimos. – Te amo Anthony, no quiero que pienses mal por la presencia de Terry. – Dijo un poco apenada.

-¿Pensar mal? No tengo por qué, es un hombre que le gusta el protagonismo nada más, sé quién eres tú y sé quién es él mi vida. – Le dijo sereno.

-Gracias por confiar en mí. – Le dijo de nuevo abrazándose a su cuello. Terminaron de bajar y se dirigieron de la mano en busca de sus primos, a quienes no veían por ningún lado. Albert también los estaba buscando.

-¿Dónde están? – Preguntó Candy a Albert.

-No lo sé, hace unos segundos estaban aquí. – Dijo Albert preocupado, sabía de lo que era capaz Terry, y sabía que tanto Tom como Archie no lo toleraban, eso hacía que no dejara de lamentarse por haberlo invitado.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia el jardín ya que los habían buscado por varios lugares, hasta que se dieron cuenta por los gritos que escucharon de pronto por las damas. Terry y Archie se enfrentaban a espada limpia en el jardín trasero de la mansión. Pero en eso un rápido movimiento de Terry le arrancó la espada a Archie y al mismo tiempo lo hirió en un brazo, sin ser todavía consciente Terry de lo que había hecho amenazó nuevamente a Archie con la punta de la espada, mientras Candy corría a auxiliarlo y Anthony reaccionaba tomando la espada que había sido arrancada a su primo y rápidamente se la puso en su garganta, demostrando su habilidad por aquella arte aprendida en sus años de adolescencia, prohibiéndole dar un paso más.

-¡Creo que ya fue suficiente! – Le dijo con firmeza. Terry lo vio amenazante, sin ápice de miedo, enfrentando la mirada con la que era observado, mientras Karen estaba junto a los demás, muerta de miedo.

-¡Te aprovechas porque estoy en mis cinco sentidos! – Le dijo como reclamo por según él haberlo tomado con la guardia baja.

-¡Yo no me aprovecho de nada, eras tú quien te aprovechabas de un hombre herido! – Le dijo enfrenando su tono de voz.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de ser tan bueno. – Dijo como retando a Anthony ahora a un duelo, Terry estaba tomado y como siempre no media las consecuencias de lo que decía.

-Creo que acabo de demostrar que no lo eres tanto. – Decía Anthony con una mueca de lado, él había sido el mejor esgrimista de los tres, sin embargo con los torpes movimientos de su adversario cualquiera podía ganarle incluso él que tenía años sin practicarla. – Será mejor que te retires. - Le dijo como una invitación para que se fuera.

-¡Tú no eres nadie para correrme! – Dijo indignado. Anthony iba a replicar cuando en eso Albert decidió intervenir, estando de acuerdo con su sobrino.

-Terry ¿Qué te sucede? – Dijo Albert molesto con su amigo. – Te invité porque creí que eras mi amigo, sin embargo estás demostrando que sigues siendo el mismo chico inmaduro que conocí en Londres. – Eso comentario, hizo que Terry se recompusiera, era verdad, estaba actuando como aquel chico que se escapaba del colegio para buscar problemas. – Déjalo Anthony. –Dijo ordenando a su sobrino. Anthony obedeció a su tío, sin embargo no bajaba la guardia.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Archie? – Preguntó Anthony a su primo. Annie seguía sollozando, Elisa estaba muy nerviosa, en su estado no era bueno alterarse y tanto Tom como Stear estaban al pendiente de las damas.

-Estoy bien Anthony. – Dijo simplemente. – Gracias.

-Ya está controlado amor, no te preocupes. – Dijo Candy quien se encargó de curar la herida con los pañuelos de ellas mismas. Candy miró a Terry con reproche. - ¿Nunca van a madurar? – El regaño fue para los dos, ya que siempre que se veían terminaban en pleito. – Hay damas presentes, están en un evento muy importante. ¡Archie nuestros hijos están arriba! – Dijo Candy obligando a los dos peleoneros a bajar la mirada apenados. – Terry, mi esposo tiene razón lo mejor será que te retires. – Dijo molesta, se acercó a Anthony y se protegió por debajo de su brazo, él la rodeo con delicadeza, era curioso ver su semblante cambiar de un momento a otro, era uno con ella y era un hombre completamente diferente al defender a su familia.

Terry lo miró de nuevo a los ojos, ya no observó a Candy, sabía que ella era feliz, ya se lo había dicho aquella vez en el teatro, no entendía por qué había asistido a aquella invitación si había comprendido que era solo por mera cortesía que le había llegado, dio la media vuelta, Karen se apresuró a alcanzarlo, pero de pronto se regresó sobre sus pasos y se plantó frente a Anthony quien le hizo frente al ver que se acercaba a él. Anthony esperaba que lo enfrentara, sin embargo él no armaría un escándalo frente a su esposa, pero si tenía que defenderla no dudaría en hacerlo, valía más pedirle perdón a su tío.

-Ya sé de donde te conozco. – Le dijo Terry a Anthony. – Tú eres Tonny… - Dijo simplemente, Anthony le sonrió afirmando con ese gesto que realmente era aquel vaquero que lo había conducido al hogar de Ponny. Terry rió con sarcasmo, y así sin más se retiró del lugar, siendo seguido por Albert quien estaba sumamente decepcionado de él.

Archie tuvo que retirarse a su habitación, seguido de Annie, Stear le ayudaba, mientras los demás volvían al salón, nadie se había dado cuenta, ni la tía abuela de tal alboroto, Isabella había ayudado a entretener a la anciana para que no tuviera problemas el nuevo patriarca de no haber podido controlar a uno de los invitados más importantes de la fiesta.

-¿Te encuentras bien amor? – Preguntó Candy ahora a Anthony, quien lo miraba agradecida por haber sabido mantener el control y controlar la situación.

-Yo estoy bien mi vida, no te preocupes. – Le dijo besando su cabeza. Candy lo seguía sintiéndose segura y protegida a su lado, su esposo era un hombre maravilloso y en cada una de sus acciones le demostraba lo seguro que estaba de tenerla a su lado, sonrió con dulzura, ambos habían madurado en esos años juntos, en tan poco tiempo se habían convertido en una pareja sólida ante los ojos de los demás y le daba pena ver que el actor no tenía ni el más mínimo indicio de cambiar un poco. Albert los vio a lo lejos indicando con una mirada que ya todo estaba controlado, Anthony asintió y Candy respiró más tranquila, viendo a los ojos a su esposo y colgándose por su cuello lo invitó a bailar aquella vieja melodía que comenzaba a sonar en aquel salón el cual comenzaron a recorrer libremente, perdiéndose uno a otro con aquella complicidad que habían desarrollado desde que eran unos niños.

Continuará…

Buenos días señoras y señoritas hermosas, aquí reportándome una vez y trayendo ya el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia que agradezco una vez más haya sido tan bien recibida, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y de estar pendiente a las actualizaciones, y una vez más disculpas a la Guest que me quiere esclava de la compu jajajajaja sorry hermosa no se puede, pero te agradezco que estés al pendiente de igual forma. Les mando un abrazo a cada una de ustedes y mis más sinceras bendiciones.

Saludos!


	37. Chapter 37

**EL HOMBRE QUE MÁS TE AMÓ**

_**"La familia no se elige, es el regalo que recibimos del creador para cada uno, sin embargo una cosa son los parientes y otra la familia, la familia es donde la vida comienza y el amor nunca termina".**_

**FAMILIA**

**CAPITULO XXXVII**

-¡Alexander! ¡Alexander!

-¿Qué sucede Steve? – Preguntó el rubio a su amigo quien le gritaba desde la pradera.

-¡Te juego una carrera de aquí hasta el rancho de tu papá! – Dijo el jovencito moreno ojos color miel, era igualito a su madre.

-Sabes bien que mi madre no lo aprueba Steve. – Dijo el rubio tranquilo.

-¡Oh vamos! Será corriendo, no a caballo. – Le dijo un poco más tranquilo.

-¡Esta bien! – Dijo el pequeño de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, sus rizos se mecían con el viento y su rostro con una que otra peca en sus mejillas se iluminó al saber que la carrera sería corriendo, tenía prohibido hacer cualquier tipo de competencia sobre el caballo, a pesar de que ambos chicos a sus catorce años eran muy diestros a caballo, habían heredado las habilidades de sus padres, eso y las enseñanzas que les habían compartido.

-¡Ahora! – Gritó Steve al momento que comenzó a correr sin previo aviso.

-¡No es justo! – Gritó Alexander al ver que su amigo corría antes que él, sin embargo no se detuvo a pensarlo mucho y salió corriendo detrás de él para tratar de ganarle a pesar de la ventaja que Steve había obtenido, él siempre ganaba cuando competían, sin embargo esa vez si le llevaba la delantera.

-¡Cuidado! – Escuchó que gritó su amigo tratando de detenerse, sin embargo no pudo hacerlo por completo que terminó chocando con un señor que estaba parado frente al rancho de Anthony.

-¡Steve! – Gritó Alexander con fuerza al ver como su amigo era detenido abruptamente y caía de espaldas.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó aquel extraño sujeto quien veía al muchacho en el suelo, se puso a su altura fijándose bien en aquel chico. Alexander llegó inmediatamente con su cabello alborotado y su rostro completamente acalorado por la carrera emprendida. Volteó a ver al desconocido y se dio cuenta que había un automóvil enfrente del rancho.

-Estoy bien. – Dijo Steve levantándose con ayuda del extraño quien lo observaba detenidamente. - ¿Lo conozco? – Le preguntó sintiéndose inquieto. Alexander también lo observaba con detenimiento, teniendo la sensación de haberlo visto antes.

Candy y Anthony habían escuchado el grito de su hijo y salieron de inmediato para ver qué era lo que había sucedido, al llegar observaron a su hijo con el rostro acalorado y las rodillas llenas de tierra y por otro lado veían a Steve con la ropa toda revolcada.

-¿Están bien? ¿Qué les pasó? – Preguntó Candy preocupada por los chicos, revisándolos detenidamente a ambos sin reparar al desconocido que los observaba con curiosidad.

-Estoy bien mamá. – Dijo Alexander un poco incómodo por haber preocupado a su madre. – No te preocupes, Steve fue el que chocó con este señor. – Dijo señalando al desconocido y fue entonces cuando Candy reparó en él, Anthony sin embargo lo observaba en silencio.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Neal? – preguntó Anthony seriamente colocándose al lado de su esposa al ver que ella se sorprendía por aquella visita.

-¿Él es mi sobrino? – Preguntó a Anthony con una sonrisa de lado. Le pareció verse a él de pequeño. Anthony asintió.

-¿Tú eres mi tío Neal? – Preguntó Steve, ambos chicos sabían de su tío por Elisa.

-¿Estás bien Steve? – Preguntó Candy sin dejar de ver a Neal.

-Sí tía, estoy bien, no te preocupes. – Dijo el chico con una sonrisa en sus labios, quería mucho a su tía, ella siempre los cuidaba cuando su madre tenía que ir al hospital o cuando salía con su padre, haciéndose muy cercano a ella al igual que sus hermanos. Anthony seguía esperando la respuesta de Neal.

-Vengo a ver a Elisa, solo que no sé en dónde queda el rancho de Tom. – Dijo Neal con tranquilidad. – Por eso me atreví a molestarte primo. – Dijo siendo muy diferente en su manera de hablar. – Vengo con mi familia. – Dijo señalando el automóvil que estaba estacionado fuera de la propiedad, Candy, Anthony y los niños voltearon a ver.

-¿Tengo más primos? – Preguntó emocionado Steve.

-Tienes tres primos más en aquel auto, solo que están un poco más pequeños que tú. – Le dijo alborotando sus lacios cabellos.

-¿Tu esposa? – Preguntó Anthony al ver a la joven rubia y ojos azules que estaba en el vehículo.

-Sí, Daisy fue la única que se quedó a mi lado después de lo que pasó. – Dijo Neal bajando la vista avergonzado por el pasado. – Escucha Anthony, sé que no me creerás y sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, sin embargo no tenía el valor para verte de frente una vez más. – Anthony lo veía desconfiado, Candy se abrazaba a él mientras los chicos se acercaban al automóvil para ver a los niños que venían ahí. – Yo… lo siento. – Dijo a ambos. – Espero que un día puedan perdonar todo el daño que les hice. – Dijo lo más sincero que podía sonar. Anthony lo estudiaba con cuidado, no creyendo mucho las palabras de su primo, lo observaba detenidamente, se veía que usaba ropas decentes, más sin embargo ni el auto que usaba, ni las ropas que portaba eran tan lujosas como las que había usado en su niñez y juventud.

-¿Por qué no le dices a Daisy que baje del auto? – Dijo Candy, como siempre siendo noble con la gente. Neal sonrió y se dirigió al automóvil mientras Anthony la veía no muy convencido de ello.

-Amor, no creo que sea buena idea. – Dijo inconforme con el proceder de su esposa. – Es Neal. – Le dijo de nueva cuenta.

-Lo sé amor, pero Daisy y los niños no tienen la culpa, además hace mucho calor y Tom y Elisa aún no regresan. – Le dijo a su esposo para tranquilizarlo, besó sus labios una vez más y este sonrió.

-Me gusta cuando me convences de esa forma. – Le dijo coqueto arrimándola a su cuerpo por la cintura para robarle otro rápido beso.

-Lo sé. – Le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa. – Más tarde te recompenso nuevamente. – Le dijo al oído haciendo que con esas palabras el rubio se estremeciera por completo.

-Yo me encargaré de cobrar mi recompensa. – Le dijo con la mirada encendida, tratando de tranquilizarse ante la presencia de la nueva familia Leagan.

Del auto bajaron Daisy, la esposa de Neal, un jovencito rubio de ojos cafés, una niña igualita a Elisa cuando estaba chica y otro niño más pequeño parecido a Neal, solo que blanco y de ojos azules.

-Ellos son mi familia. – Dijo Neal con orgullo, mostrando a sus hijos. – A Daisy ya la conocen.

-Gusto en verte Daisy. – Dijo Candy al verla llegar, extendiéndole su mano, la mujer tomo la mano de Candy con amabilidad al igual que lo hizo con Anthony, vestía muy sencilla, al igual que sus hijos, se notaba que no vivían con lujos cómo estaban acostumbrados a vivir antes.

-Lo mismo digo. – Dijo con una sonrisa sincera. Anthony correspondió al saludo de igual forma, la chica siempre había sido una buena persona y seguía igual, al parecer no había cambiado mucho, solamente su modo de vivir.

-Ellos son nuestros hijos. – Dijo Neal extrañamente para los rubios orgulloso de lo que presentaba. – Él es Louis. – Dijo Neal señalando a su hijo mayor, el chico sonrió ante los rubios y ellos le correspondieron la sonrisa. – Tiene once años, saluda hijo, ellos también son tu familia. – Dijo con una sonrisa que extrañamente parecía sincera. El chico se acercó a saludarlos extendiendo su mano y haciendo una reverencia cuando saludo y besó la mano de Candy, ella se sorprendió por lo caballero que era aquel niño, todo lo contrario a su padre a esa edad, pensaba Anthony.

-Mucho gusto señora. – Dijo con una sonrisa al ver a Candy, Alexander y Steve lo veían esperando que lo liberaran para invitarlo a jugar con ellos.

-El gusto es mío caballero. – Le dijo Candy con una sonrisa correspondiendo a su gesto. Anthony acarició su rubio cabello en señal de simpatía.

-Ella es Emily. – Dijo señalando a la copia de Elisa, la chica solo los miró y bajó la mirada tímida, mientras observaba a los dos adultos que le habían dicho que eran su familia. La niña solo abrazaba su muñeca, Candy se acercó a ella y se puso a su altura. – Ella tiene siete años. – Repitió Neal.

-Hola Emily. – Le dijo con ternura. - ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó Candy tratando de ser tierna con ella.

-Bien. – Contestó la chiquilla sonrojándose al momento de contestar, reflejando la timidez que había en ella.

-Yo tengo una hija de tu edad. – Dijo Candy para vencer un poco la timidez de la niña, Anthony que había estado cerca de ellas se levantó para hablarle a su hija.

-¡Rosemary! – Gritó a la pequeña quien salía apresurada también con una muñeca en su mano, la pequeña rubia de dos coletas y grandes moños rojos apareció corriendo por el gran porche que adornaba la entrada del rancho de Anthony, el cual estaba mucho más grande que antes, la niña venía corriendo con su muñeca en brazos, con su vestido rojo de holanes y sus grandes y hermosos ojos azules iguales a los de su padre, era el vivo retrato del rostro de Anthony salvo por el cabello que era igual al de su madre, así como el peinado que utilizaba, la pequeña Rosemary tenía también siete años y era la más pequeña de los Brower.

-¡Papi! – Dijo la pequeña corriendo a los brazos de su padre quien la atrapaba en los mismos alzándola al aire para besar sus sonrosados cachetes.

-¡Hola princesita! – Le dijo con cariño. – Mira quiero presentarte a Emily. – Le dijo señalado a la pequeña hija de Neal y Daisy quien la miraba un poco apenada. – Emily ella es Rosemary. – Dijo Anthony poniéndose a la altura de la pequeña.

-¡Hola! – Dijo Rosemary quien era igual que Candy de traviesa e inquieta, y la niña de Neal al parecer era tan tímida como su madre. - ¿Cómo se llama tu muñeca? – Preguntó Rosemary de nuevo, no paraba de hablar para sacar alguna palabra a su nueva amiga. – Vamos a jugar. – Se la llevó de la mano hacia dentro de la propiedad para que jugara con ella en su pequeño castillo de juegos, un lugar que le había construido su padre dentro de la casa para que se distrajera al ser la única niña de la familia.

Los adultos las observaron adentrarse a la casa y Daisy se sintió un poco incómoda porque la niña se había retirado sin pedir permiso para entrar.

-No te preocupes. – Dijo Candy. – Estarán bien.

-Y el más pequeño es Matthew. – Dijo Neal, quien señalaba al pequeño niño de tan solo dos años, tenía los ojos azules igual a su madre así como el color de piel, sin embargo los rasgos eran los de su padre. –Tiene dos años.

-Hola Matthew. – Dijo Anthony y Candy saludando al pequeño que se había subido a los brazos de su mamá, aferrándose a ella tímido por los desconocidos que veía frente a él.

\- Adelante. – Dijo Candy ofreciendo entrar a Daisy y a Neal a su hogar, sin embargo Anthony no estaba convencido de ello, pero aun así no se atrevió a contradecir a su esposa o no tendría su recompensa más tarde.

-Gracias Candy. – Dijo Neal tomando la palabra, veía la indecisión de su primo y no se atrevía a entrar. – Pero nos gustaría llegar a la casa de Elisa. – Dijo rascándose la cabeza apenado.

-Mis padres no están. –Dijo por fin Steve quien había estado atento a la situación. – Salieron al hospital, mi padre fue por mi madre. – Dijo el chico con tranquilidad.

-¿Al hospital? ¿Ha pasado algo? – Preguntó Neal volteando a ver a su primo.

-Nada de cuidado Neal. – Contestó Anthony. – Elisa tuvo otro bebé. – Dijo con tranquilidad.

-¿Otro? – Preguntó sorprendido, él sabía que Elisa tenía tres hijos y no se imaginaba que tendría otro más.

-Pasen. – Dijo ahora Anthony a su primo y su esposa, ella asintió tímida y se adentró de la mano de Neal hacia el hogar de los Brower, Candy no pudo evitar observar que la vida de los Leagan no había sido tan placentera como antes, ella vestía muy sencilla al igual que él, no pudo evitar sentir pena por ellos, ella siempre fue muy rica y él ni se diga, había estado acostumbrado siempre a lo mejor.

Neal observaba el rancho con asombro era muy hermoso por dentro y no podía evitar notarlo.

-Está muy bonita su casa. – Dijo Daisy con una sonrisa sincera, ella ya había estado ahí en la boda de Candy y en la de Elisa, sin embargo estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía qué decir.

-Gracias. – Dijo Anthony siempre atento a las reacciones de su primo. – Adelante, siéntense.

-¿Louis quieres venir con nosotros? – Preguntó Alexander quien estaba impaciente por salir con Louis y Steve. Louis volteó a ver a su madre y a su padre.

-Padre, madre ¿Me permiten salir a jugar? – Preguntó con tono amable y de respeto a sus progenitores.

-Claro que sí hijo, pórtate bien. – Le dijo Daisy a su hijo, Neal asintió también otorgando su permiso, no cabía duda que eran muy educados y eso era gracias a Daisy. Los chicos salieron del lugar tranquilamente despidiéndose de sus mayores, sin embargo cuando llegaron a las afueras de la mansión comenzaron a correr y Louis los observaba sorprendido.

-¡Vamos Louis! – Dijo Alexander mientras corría rumbo a la pradera de nueva cuenta alborotando sus rizos mientras Steve iba detrás de él. Louis pronto se sintió en confianza de jugar con sus primos y salió a su alcance.

Los adultos se quedaron dentro de la mansión y Anthony observaba detenidamente a Neal.

-Bien Neal.- Dijo una vez que se había quedado dormido el más pequeño atreviéndose a hablar ahora sí, como decía él, sin tapujos. - ¿A qué has venido? – Dijo el rubio sin importar parecer brusco o grosero. Neal se sorprendió por lo directo de su primo, pero sabía que siempre había sido así. Candy observó al rubio tratando de controlar su temperamento, lo conocía y no quería que se alterara. – No te creo que solo vengas a ver a Elisa, ¿Por qué hasta ahora? – Pregunto de nueva cuenta, el moreno lo observaba extrañamente tranquilo, mientras que Daisy se aferraba a su brazo nerviosa. Candy hacía lo mismo con su esposo sintiendo pena por la chica, pero sabía bien que él se lo había buscado, había tratado de asesinar a su esposo.

-La verdad dudé mucho tiempo para venir. – Dijo Neal tratando de sonar tranquilo y que el orgullo que tenía por nacimiento no lo dominara, había doblegado aquel orgullo por su esposa y sus hijos, sin embargo era algo que tenía muy dentro de él y a veces le costaba dominar.

-¿Y qué te convenció? – Preguntó el rubio.

-Mi familia, mi esposa, mis hijos. – Dijo desarmando al rubio al ver el motivo en los ojos de su primo. – Anthony sé que tienes razones suficientes para odiarme, sé que te hice mucho daño y también a tu esposa. – Dijo dirigiéndose con respeto a Candy. – Sin embargo he cambiado aunque no lo creas. – Anthony sonrió de lado dudando de lo que decía, mientras Daisy seguía apretando el brazo de Neal en señal de que estaba tensa por lo que pudiera pasar con el rubio.

-¿Y por qué hasta ahora? ¿Por qué después de tantos años, te presentas hasta ahora? – Preguntó sereno, sin embargo sus ojos lo estudiaban detenidamente, el moreno había estado muy ausente de la familia, incluso cuando la tía abuela había fallecido no se había presentado.

-Cuando recién salí de la prisión. –Dijo viendo a los ojos a su primo, cosa que nunca había hecho en todo el tiempo que tenían de haber convivido, Neal siempre le retiraba la mirada cuando él lo veía fijamente. La señora Romina llegaba a dejar unos vasos de limonada ordenados por Candy. – Tenía aún mucho odio en mi corazón, mi padre estaba en prisión, mi madre había sido desterrada y la tía abuela no quería saber nada de nosotros. - Dijo con una mueca de lado, reconociendo que le dolía todo aquello.

-Eso fue culpa de tus padres. – Dijo Anthony. – Y a pesar de que tú eras menor de edad cuando todo pasó, actuaste en mi contra ya siendo adulto y consciente de tus actos. – Dijo sin dar tregua, sin apartar su mirada. Daisy lo veía con miedo en sus ojos, temía por su marido.

-Ahora lo sé Anthony. – Dijo Neal volteando a ver a su esposa y suspirando al mismo tiempo, se perdió en los ojos azules de aquella dama que tenía a su lado. – Gracias a Daisy me di cuenta de que estaba muy mal. Ella siempre estuvo a mi lado y nunca se alejó de mí a pesar de que sus padres la desconocieron cuando se casó conmigo sin su consentimiento. – Candy miró asombrada a Daisy, ahora todo tenía sentido, sin el apoyo de la familia de Daisy y sin el apoyo de los Andrew a Neal, ellos estaban viviendo quien sabe cómo, con la crisis que había en el país y con tres hijos a su cargo. Candy sintió que su corazón se estrujó en ese momento. Anthony sintió la congoja de su esposa y acarició sus manos. - Sin embargo me avergonzaba acercarme a ustedes. – Dijo ahora enfocando su mirada a su primo. – Después el tiempo fue pasando y a pesar de saber de Elisa y su familia, yo no tenía el valor de afrontarte. – Dijo honesto. – Daisy me ha ayudado mucho, ella es el motivo por el que decidí cambiar, ella y mis hijos. – Dijo besando la mano de su esposa y observándola nuevamente a los ojos, ella le sonrió dulcemente sintiéndose orgullosa de aquel que la había desposado. – Por ella aprendí a trabajar. – Dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

-¿Dónde están viviendo? – Preguntó Anthony.

-Vivíamos en Florida. – Dijo Daisy animándose a hablar, sabía que Neal no hablaría de sus apuros económicos a pesar de todo seguía siendo muy orgulloso sin embargo ella pensaba que por sus hijos podía vencer ese orgullo para darles de comer.

-Sí. – Dijo Neal. – Vivíamos en Florida, hemos decidido mudarnos a Chicago. – Dijo evitando que su esposa hablara de más. – Ella bajó la mirada apenada. Candy notó eso.

-Ya veo. –Dijo Anthony no muy convencido.

-¿Crees que Elisa tardará mucho? –Preguntó Neal a su primo.

-No, de hecho Tom me avisó que hoy saldrían del hospital. – Dijo tranquilo.

-Bien. – Dijo Neal poniéndose de pie, ¿Entonces me puedes decir dónde hay un hotel?

-¿Hotel? – Preguntó Candy sorprendida. Anthony volteó a verla esperando que hablara, sabía que no podía dejar de sentir pena por la gente. – Pueden esperarlos aquí. ¿Verdad amor? – Dijo volteando a ver a Anthony, quien le sonrió con ternura asintiendo, él era capaz de soportar a su primo un poco más solo por verla sonreír. -¿Ya comieron? – Pregunto al ver que se acercaba la hora de comer.

-Gracias Candy. – Dijo Neal con una mirada de agradecimiento y después enfoco a su primo quien lo miraba sin saber que pensar de él. – Salimos muy temprano del hotel y no hemos parado. – Dijo Neal quien la verdad había estado manejando desde Florida sin descanso y solo habían parado a desayunar en un pequeño restaurant que estaba de paso, pero él no estaba ahí para pedir ayuda a su primo, sino para ver a su hermana y estar presente en la liberación de su padre.

Salieron de la mansión para buscar a los niños y todos observaron lo felices que se veían los tres jovencitos jugando.

-¡Vamos a montar! – Decía Steve emocionado.

-¿Qué te parece Louis? ¿Sabes montar? – Preguntó Alexander al chico rubio ojos miel. Sus grandes ojos verdes se iluminaban felices porque le encantaba montar a caballo.

-No sé. – Dijo el chico tímido. Cada chico tomaba su caballo quien era entregado por Gerald. - ¿Tienen su propio caballo? – Dijo Louis sorprendido ante la ternura que causaba en el corazón de Candy la reacción del pequeño, Anthony notaba que su esposa estaba conmovida con la escena, últimamente estaba más sensible de lo normal.

-_Solo se pone así cuando… - _Se quedó pensando el rubio, cuando de pronto voltea a ver a su esposa sorprendido y ella lo miraba extrañado por la mirada que le dirigía.

-¿Qué sucede amor? – Preguntó Candy al ver la manera que la miraba su esposo.

-Nada princesa. – Le dijo abrazándola con ternura a su lado. – Te amo tanto. – Le dijo en su oído, mientras Neal y Daisy observaban lo feliz que se veía su hijo ante los caballos de sus primos.

-Sí. – Dijo Alexander quien era el más desenvuelto de los tres. – Mi padre nos regaló un caballo a cada uno. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – Igual mi tío Tom les regaló uno a cada uno de mis primos. El blanco es mío se llama Zeus, el pinto es de Steve se llama Sultán, el de mi hermano Alexis se llama Hércules y la yegua de Rosemary se llama Atenea. – Dijo el rubio ansioso.

-Mi padre nos cuenta que cuando él tenía mi edad era muy bueno para montar igual que mi tía Elisa. – Dijo Louis a sus primos, quienes lo escuchaban muy atento al comentario que hacía el pequeño, quien se sentía orgulloso de las historias que le compartía su padre de cuando montaba a caballo. - ¿Quién es Alexis?- Preguntó también extrañado, no había visto a nadie más que a Rosemary a parte de ellos dos.

-Mi hermano, él está trabajando en el vivero, le gustan mucho las rosas igual que a mi padre y mi madre. – Dijo Alexander.

-Y mis hermanos están en el hogar de Ponny ayudando a la hermana María y la señorita Ponny. – Dijo Steve. Neal volteó a ver Candy y a Anthony.

-Los gemelos de Elisa y Tom son muy solidarios, les gusta ayudar lo más posible en el hogar. – Dijo Anthony orgulloso de los hijos de su hermano. – Y Alexis está experimentando con rosas. – Dijo viendo a su esposa.

-Veo que se parece a su padre. – Dijo Neal viendo al rubio. Anthony asintió, en eso salió el mencionado detrás de la casa.

-¡Papá! – Gritó emocionado. - ¡Papá! – Llevaba en sus manos un rosal. -¡Mira ya comenzó a prender! – Dijo el chico muy emocionado. Alexis era un niño de doce años rubio ojos azules, con pecas igual que Candy, pero con el rostro y cabello como su padre, le encantaban las rosas igual que a él, pero era tan tremendo como su madre, le encantaba también trepar árboles y tenía un pequeño coatí igual al que su madre tenía de pequeña, solo que en vez de "clean" era "dirty" ya que siempre andaba lleno de lodo, le gustaba mucho montar y era muy diestro en el caballo, sin embargo estaba muy entretenido en esos momentos porque su primer rosal había comenzado a brotar. -¡Mira! – Les decía emocionado mientras el coatí chillaba emocionado detrás de él. Candy lo tomó entre sus manos y observaba orgullosa el primer logro de su hijo.

-¡Muy bien hijo! – Dijo Anthony feliz por el estado de ánimo de su hijo, Alexander se acercó con Steve y Louis para ver el logro de su hermano. – Hay que cuidarlo del calor para que pronto pueda florecer. – Dijo su padre.

-¡Sí! ¡Tal vez para el cumpleaños de mamá esté listo! – Dijo posando sus dos hermosos ojos azules en su madre y en su padre. La emoción que sentía el pequeño hacía que sus padres estuvieran felices con su alegría.

-Puede ser Alexis, sin embargo si no sucede así no hay por qué desilusionarse. – Le dijo Anthony. Alexis asintió reparando en las demás personas.

-Lo siento. – Dijo apenado. – Soy Alexis. – Dijo extendiendo una mano al caballero que estaba cerca de su padre y haciendo una reverencia a la dama que traía en sus brazos a un pequeño niño.

-Mucho gusto Alexis. – Yo soy Neal, ella es mi esposa Daisy, Matthew. – Dijo señalando al bebé dormido en los brazos de su esposa. – Louis. – Señalando al jovencito que era un año menor que él. – Y Emily que se encuentra jugando con Rosemary. – Dijo atento.

-Mucho gusto dijo con una sonrisa. – Neal reconoció a su primo en aquel muchacho salvo las pecas, Alexis era un Anthony pecoso, travieso como su madre pero igual de noble y bueno que ambos, era la chispa de sus hijos, siempre alegre y dispuesto a ayudar a los demás, sin embargo también era un completo desastre con sus primos, sobre todo con la hija menor de Stear, Camila, a la cual le gustaba molestar todo el tiempo que estaba cerca de él, ella le seguía el juego y se defendía de la misma forma no llegando ninguno de los dos a lastimarse, sin embargo al estar separados no podían evitar extrañarse.

-Alexander, Alexis, avisen a los gemelos que ya pronto vamos a comer, ustedes también para que se laven y vengan a la mesa. – Dijo Candy, todos obedecían a lo indicado por su madre y salían corriendo rumbo al hogar.

-Vamos Louis. – Gritaban los chicos para salir al encuentro de los gemelos de Tom y Elisa.

-¡Vaya! – Dijo Neal. – Sí que son varios. – Dijo sorprendido de ver tanto niño corriendo.

-Espera que lleguen los de Stear y Archie. – Dijo Anthony solamente.

-Es verdad ¿Cómo están ellos? – Preguntó con cierto nerviosismo, ya no se acordaba de ellos y se sintió incómodo al mencionarlos.

-Muy bien. – Respondió Candy. – De hecho los esperamos pronto, vendrán a conocer al nuevo bebé de Tom y Elisa.

-Mi padre saldrá pronto de prisión. – Dijo Neal de pronto, todos voltearon a verlo sorprendidos, era muy rápido lo que había pasado de tiempo para que una persona como él saliera de prisión, Anthony apretó lo puños en señal de rabia y de coraje, tenía años sin saber de ellos y de pronto ahí estaban, Candy se abrazó a él en señal de angustia, tenía miedo de que saliera y quisiera tomar venganza por haber exigido justicia.

-Sí eso escuché. – Dijo Anthony como respuesta.

-Anthony, sé que esto es muy incómodo para ti. – Dijo Neal. – Sin embargo me gustaría que Elisa me acompañara a recibirlo. – Decía con cautela.

-Eso es algo que debe decidir Elisa, Neal. – Dijo únicamente.

-¡Ya llegamos! – Dijeron los jóvenes que llegaban como relámpagos para comer, Candy y Anthony estaban encargados de los tres hijos de Tom, más los tres de ellos y los tres de Neal hacían un completo equipo de base ball.

-Neal, Daisy, ellos son Derek y David. – Dijo Anthony presentando a los gemelos de Tom. – Niños saluden a su tío Neal. – Dijo a los gemelos ambos igualitos a Tom, tenían 13 años y eran muy serviciales.

-Mucho gusto tío. – Dijeron amables.

-El gusto es mío, niños. – Contestó Neal sintiendo una emoción especial por conocer por fin a los hijos de su hermana. La comida transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo, todos demostraban lo bien portados que eran y tanto Candy como Anthony se sorprendieron que los Leagan también se unían a la oración que celebraba Candy antes de comer, también era una regla para ellos impuesta obviamente por Daisy, aquella chica que un día había conocido en las calles de Chicago mientras Neal la paseaba para provocarle celos según él, una chica que había renunciado a sus lujos por tal de seguir a aquel joven necio y caprichoso que hasta cierto punto resultó ser domado por ella.

Eliza y Tom llegaban al rancho a recoger a sus hijos, en sus brazos llevaban a una pequeña de cabellos rojizos y ojos tan cafés como los de su padre, era un pequeña muy hermosa que acababa de nacer hacía una semana. Candy salió a su encuentro.

-¡Elisa, es hermosa! – Decía Candy emocionada al ver a la nueva integrante.

-¿Puedo verla? - Preguntó Neal, saliendo detrás de Candy y Anthony, junto a Daisy.

-¡Neal! – Dijo Elisa sorprendida por la presencia de su hermano ahí. Tom lo miraba con recelo, estaba igual que Anthony, no confiaba en el moreno. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó sorprendida.

-Vine por lo de mi padre. – Le dijo sincero. – Pronto saldrá de prisión. – Elisa bajo la vista apenada, sabía que no era un tema bien recibido entre los Brower, sin embargo sabía que era algo que no podía evitar.

-Sí, lo sé. – Dijo bajando la mirada. - ¿Podemos hablar a solas? – preguntó a su hermano. Neal asintió y siguió a su hermana.

-¿Qué sucede Elisa? – preguntó confundido del por qué no había querido hablar en frente de la familia.

-Neal, ¿Has hablado con papá? – Preguntó ella iniciando la conversación. Neal negó con su rostro.

-Voy llegando de Florida, ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó el moreno.

-Él quiere conocer a sus nietos antes de irse al lado de mi madre. – Dijo simplemente.

-¿También se irá? – Preguntó el moreno. Elisa asintió. – Será lo mejor.

-Sí, así ella no se seguirá sintiendo sola. – Dijo Elisa quien a pesar de haber sido desconocida por ella no dejaba de preocuparse por ella.

Mientras Elisa y Neal hablaban en privado, Anthony y Tom tenían su propia conversación al igual que Candy y Daisy.

-¿Crees que venga por dinero? – Preguntó Tom a Anthony, quien veía con desconfianza la repentina aparición de Neal.

-No lo sé Tom, dice que viene por lo de su padre, sin embargo veo a Daisy algo tensa, él no se animó a hablar conmigo a pesar que su esposa quería hacerlo.

-Tal vez Candy logre algo con ella. – Decía Tom mientras observaba a lo lejos a Candy conversar con Daisy.

-Daisy ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad de todo este asunto? – Preguntó Candy directa a Daisy ya que la veía como queriendo decir algo.

-Candy, siento mucho que lo hayas notado, Neal me prohibió hacerlo y la verdad no quisiera que se molestara conmigo. – Decía nerviosa sin despegar los ojos de sus hijos.

-¿Qué sucede Daisy? – Preguntaba Candy esperándose que Daisy le dijera algo malo del moreno. - ¿Neal te ha amenazado si hablas? – Daisy la miró confundida, negando con una sonrisa la pregunta de Candy.

-No Candy, Neal ha cambiado mucho aunque no lo creas, sin embargo desde que nos casamos hemos tenido mucho problemas financieros, mi padre nos negó todo tipo de ayuda en Chicago, nos cerró todas las posibilidades para vivir ahí y tuvimos que irnos a Florida a vivir todos estos años, sin embargo con la crisis hemos perdido todo lo que habíamos logrado. – Dijo en un susurro a punto de llorar. Candy como siempre se sentía mal por ella y por los niños, no tanto por Neal, él no había sido nunca bueno con ella, pero podía observar que Daisy era buena mujer al igual que sus hijos.

Anthony observó el rostro apesumbrado de su esposa y se acercó a ellas.

-¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó el rubio, y rápidamente Daisy se atrevió a hablar.

-Nada Anthony, no te preocupes. – Dijo viendo a Candy a los ojos con súplica de que no la delatara. Candy guardó silencio por el momento.

-Bueno Candy, Tonny, muchas gracias por cuidar a nuestros hijos. – Dijo Tom al ver salir a Elisa con su hermano.

-¿Tan pronto se van?- preguntó Anthony.

-Queremos descansar. – Dijo Tom. -¿Estás lista amor? –Preguntó a Elisa.

-Tom, Neal y su familia se quedarán con nosotros. – Dijo sin consultarlo siquiera. Tom abrió los ojos sorprendido negándose a hacer lo que su esposa le comentaba.

-Elisa.

-Tom. – Dijo Elisa viéndolo al rostro, sin despegar su mirada de sus ojos.

-No te preocupes Elisa, yo buscaré un lugar para mi familia. – Dijo Neal al ver la forma de actuar de su cuñado, no lo culpaba él era culpable de aquello.

-De ninguna manera Neal. – Dijo Elisa, ella estaba al tanto de la situación y le provocaba dolor saber por la situación que pasaba su hermano. Elisa volteó a ver a Tom, esperando que este hablara y reaccionara a favor de su pedido.

-No te preocupes Neal, pueden quedarse un tiempo en nuestro rancho. – Dijo accediendo al pedido de su esposa con una simple mirada, esta vez le tocaba ceder a él, sin embargo eso no quería decir que no estaría muy al pendiente de aquel que tanto daño había provocado a su hermano Tonny.

-Gracias. – Le dio Elisa abrazándolo con amor por haber cumplido su deseo, ella sabía bien de la situación y se le hacía injusto que Anthony tuviera que hospedarlo en su casa, ella era la única familia que tenía después de todo, además quería conocer a los hijos de su hermano.

Neal y Elisa iban en compañía de sus respectivas familias a la penitenciaría de Chicago, Albert y George como siempre estaban al pendiente de todo y los esperaban fuera del lugar.

Un viejo y cansado Louis Leagan salía de aquel lugar enfrentándose después de tanto tiempo a la tan ansiada libertad. Sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, sin embargo al ver a sus dos hijos convertidos en una mujer y un hombre de familia su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría, hacía años que no los veía, solamente a Eliza, sin embargo no conocía a ninguno de sus nietos. Tom lo miraba de lejos, había preferido no acercarse a él, no era una persona grata para él y no podía evitarlo.

-¡Neal, Elisa! – Dijo emocionado. Ambos chicos lo abrazaron con emoción, incluso Elisa lloraba por abrazar libremente a su padre después de tanto tiempo. Una vez que Louis conoció a sus nietos cada uno se acercó a él con cierto temor por saber un poco de la historia de su abuelo, Steve, Derek, David, Louis, Emily, Matthew y Gabriela eran los siete descendientes de los Leagan, quienes a pesar de cómo habían sido sus padres ambos habían conseguido una pareja noble y buena que los había hecho rectificar sus caminos y eso era algo que Louis Leagan no podía negar que tenía que agradecer, solo así se habían librado ellos de tener un destino igual o peor al que él y Sara habían tenido.

Se despidieron de él ya que Albert y George se encargaron de hacer exactamente lo mismo que habían hecho con su madre, lo escoltaron hasta Escocia junto a Sara y a pesar de que aquella mujer seguía en aquel lugar ella nunca había vuelto a dar señales de vida, era la única que seguía con el odio arraigado en su corazón, sin embargo su esposo seguía amándola y estaba ansioso por volver a estar a su lado.

-¿Listo? - Preguntó Anthony a Albert, quien había ido junto con los Stevens y los Leagan rumbo a Michigan para explicarle a Anthony que ya todo había terminado por fin. Louis había partido a Escocia con su esposa y ellos sabrían si se mantenían en contacto con sus hijos.

-Todo quedó listo. – Dijo Albert a su sobrino palmeando su hombro.

-¿Cómo lo tomaron Neal y Elisa? – Preguntó más preocupado por Neal que por Elisa, ella ya estaba más resignada al destino de sus padres, sin embargo no sabía si Neal estaría igual.

-Neal dice que es lo mejor, que sus padres terminen juntos sus días. – Contestó.

-Espero que así sea. – Dijo Anthony viendo a la familia que de nuevo estaba en su rancho, le gustaba verlo lleno de gente, lleno de risas nuevas y sobre todo le gustaba ver feliz a su esposa y sus hijos.

-¿Cuándo nacerá? – Preguntó Albert, quien observaba que su sobrino seguía con la mirada a su esposa.

-A finales de año. – Dijo sin sorprenderle que Albert también se hubiera dado cuenta del estado de la pecosa.

-¿Esta vez ella ya lo sabe? – Preguntó, ya que la vez anterior Anthony y él habían sido los primeros en darse cuenta, no porque Candy fuera despistada, sino porque ambos la conocían muy bien y porque Anthony era el primero en sentir los estragos del embarazo.

-Hoy se lo diré... - Dijo con la bella sonrisa resplandeciente que tenía y aquel brillo especial en sus ojos cuando veía a su princesa pecosa.

Continuará…

Si, ya sé que les había dicho que este sería el último capítulo, pero me quedó larguísimo, así que tuve que dividirlo y pues lo hice otro capítulo más, espero que no les moleste jejejeje si quieren tómenlo como que el que sigue es el epílogo jajajaja que como saben procuro no hacer uno, por eso me extiendo más allá de la boda para que se den una idea lo que vivieron después de "Y vivieron felices para siempre".

Les mando un fuerte abrazo a cada una de ustedes y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo…

Saludos y bendiciones!


	38. Chapter 38

**EL HOMBRE QUE MÁS TE AMÓ**

"_**Quizás no existen los finales felices, o los finales perfecto, pero estoy seguro que vale la pena luchar por tener una bonita historia. La felicidad no es algo que pospones para el futuro, es algo que diseñas para el presente".**_

**FUTURO**

**CAPITULO XXXVIII**

Candy ya había hablado con Anthony acerca de la situación de Neal y él la escuchaba atento, sabía que lo hacía por la familia de él, de hecho él también sentía pena por los niños y la mujer.

-No te preocupes amor, veré que puedo hacer. – Le dijo con voz pausada.

-Sé que es difícil para ti amor, no te pido que le regales nada, eso no sería justo, pero si dice que aprendió a trabajar. – Decía Candy con una sonrisa.

-Es una pena lo que les sucedió mi vida, lo haré por ti y la familia de él, no por él ¿De acuerdo? – Dijo acurrucando a su esposa entre sus brazos una vez más. - ¿Hermosa has tenido mareos? – Preguntó Anthony cambiando de tema.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – Preguntó confundida, ella no se había dado cuenta de sus reacciones cuando estaba embarazada, sin embargo Anthony se las sabía todas y tenía días que la observaba detenidamente y tenía a su parecer todos los síntomas de los embarazos anteriores. -¿Tú crees que esté…? –Preguntó a su príncipe con una sonrisa radiante.

-Sería cuestión de esperar unos días, y si no es así, siempre podemos seguir practicando. – Le dijo rodeándola con sus brazos para volver a reclamar su recompensa. Ese día se levantaron tarde, era domingo y pronto llegaría la visita de los Cornwell, Albert y del mismo Jhon, todos querían conocer a la nueva integrante de los Stevens.

-Aunque ahora que lo dices… - Le dijo con una mirada coqueta, parpadeando sus pestañas conforme lo miraba, él la miraba divertido por el gesto que tenía.

-¿Entonces eso es un sí? –Preguntó emocionado. Candy asintió, ella también tenía días que se sentía algo extraña y con algunos mareos, sin embargo quería estar segura y como su esposo siempre era el primero en darse cuenta, eso le confirmaba también a ella sus sospechas.

-¡Mi vida, no sé cómo logras para hacer que cada día de mi vida sea más feliz! ¡VOY A SER PAPÁ! – Gritó de nueva cuenta, sus hijos escuchaban el grito de su padre y se emocionaban al igual que ellos por la presencia de otro bebé en la familia.

Los nueve meses pasaron muy rápidamente y la rubia se convertía en el centro de atención de su familia cuidándola todos con devoción, hasta que llegó a su término el embarazo trayendo consigo esta vez a otro niño rubio ojos azules, el cual se convirtió en el consentido de Candy con solo verlo, era idéntico a su príncipe de las rosas el pequeño Ángel era una ternura ante los ojos de todos.

Una vez más el rancho de Tonny Brower se llenaba de gente como era costumbre una vez al mes. Alexander se sentía muy nervioso porque pronto llegaría Allison, ya extrañaba ver aquellos ojos azules que le gustaban tanto y Steve esperaba por Andrea, los cuatro chicos eran muy cercanos y todos sabían que tal vez podían formar más de una hermosa pareja entre ellos.

-¡Mamá! – Gritó Alexander a Candy.

-¿Qué sucede hijo? – Preguntó de inmediato Candy al escuchar el grito de su primogénito.

-¿Cómo me veo? – Preguntó nervioso, Anthony estaba detrás de ella, observando que su hijo lucía muy nervioso mucho más que otras veces que llegaban los Cornwell-Britter.

-Igual de feo que el mes anterior. – Le dijo Alexis molestándolo porque sabía bien que quería estar bien presentable para su prima.

-Entonces me veo muy bien. – Dijo Alexander en respuesta a su hermano. – Porque Allison me dijo que me veía muy guapo. – Dijo ante la carcajada alegre de su hermano y sus padres.

-Te ves muy guapo hijo. – Le dijo Candy a su hijo inclinándose el muchacho para que besara su frente observando lo alto que era a su edad, recordando a su padre en aquellos años cuando se enamoró de él, tenía sus gestos, su bondad, sus ocurrencias y sobre todo la galanura de un Andrew. – Al igual que Alexis. – Dijo volteando a ver al menor de los dos.

-Yo soy todo un galán como mi padre. – Dijo Alexis ante la mirada divertida de todos.

-Pero no sacaste lo modesto de él. – Dijo Alexander. – Te pareces al tío Archie. - Dijo el mayor.

-Dirás a tu suegro. – Le dijo ocasionando que el rostro de Alexander obtuviera un color tan rojo como el de su madre cuando su príncipe la alababa.

-Vamos, ya es suficiente. – Dijo Anthony al ver el comportamiento de sus hijos. Él nunca había tenido hermanos, sin embargo el ver cómo se llevaban Stear y Archie todo el tiempo lo hacía que los recordara y aunque a pesar de que a él lo querían como un hermano más, él siempre los tranquilizaba, se sentía en la obligación de evitar que como los hermanos que eran no pelearan.

-¡Sólo dije la verdad! – Dijo Alexis rebatiendo que no había dicho nada del otro mundo. Candy se llevó a Alexis con ella y dejó Anthony con el mayor.

-¿Nervioso? – Preguntó Anthony. Alexander asintió.

-Sí padre, hoy quiero pedirle a Allison que sea mi novia. – Dijo confiando en su padre.

-¿No te parece que vas muy rápido? – Preguntó Anthony a su hijo.

-Papá, tú siempre me has contado que si no hubiera ocurrido aquel accidente tú le hubieras pedido a mi madre ese día que fuera tu novia. – Dijo rebatiendo al rubio. – Y ella era mucho más pequeña que Allison.

-Tienes razón hijo, solo que para mí sigues siendo mi pequeño. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Mi abuelo Vincent dice lo mismo de ti. – Dijo Alexander a su padre. Anthony asintió riendo junto con él.

-Tienes razón, supongo que nunca somos demasiado grandes para nuestros padres. – Dijo suspirando recordando a su padre, pronto lo volvería a ver ya que en cada nacimiento de sus nietos iba a visitarlos por una larga temporada. – Bien entonces cuenta con mi permiso, pero no puedo asegurarte que cuentes con el permiso de tu tío Archivald. – Le dijo con una sonrisa y Alexander se puso nervioso.

-¿Crees que se enoje mucho? Steve piensa hacer lo mismo con Andrea. – Dijo tratando de sonar más calmado, sin embargo debía admitir que le costaba trabajo hablar con su tío de sus sentimientos hacia su hija.

-Tu tío Alistear es un poco más flexible. – Le dijo a su hijo. – Pero si tienes miedo a ese pequeño obstáculo debiste haberte enamorado de Andrea. – Le dijo esperando su reacción.

-¡NO! – Dijo rápidamente el joven. – No es que Andrea no sea bonita, porque si lo es, es muy bonita... pero es que los ojos de Allison... me hacen perderme en ellos papá, ¿No sé si me entiendas? – Le preguntó un poco avergonzado por la plática que tenía con su padre. Anthony asintió y volteó a ver a su esposa que estaba con su princesita, su tremendo experto en rosas y el pequeño Ángel en sus brazos.

-Te entiendo más de lo que crees hijo. – Dijo Anthony con su mirada perdida en la figura de su esposa. Alexander lo observó ilusionado.

-Ojalá Allison y yo tengamos un día lo que tienen ustedes padre. – Le dijo abrazándose a él, admiraba tanto a su padre, seguían teniendo la conexión que habían desarrollado desde que estaba en el vientre de Candy, teniendo aún Anthony el poder de calmar a su hijo con solo unas palabras.

-No te preocupes hijo, así será. – Le dijo abrazándolo con mucho cariño besando su coronilla, sintiéndose orgulloso de su primogénito.

-Eso si el tío Archie lo permite. – Dijo nervioso y con una sonrisa de medio lado, tenía miedo de que se negara a una relación con su hija.

-No te preocupes, la tía Annie te adora. – Le digo guiñándole un ojo para hacerlo sentir mejor. El chico asintió, era verdad Annie siempre lo defendía cuando se trataba de él, era como el consentido de todos sus sobrinos.

-¡Ya llegó tu novia Alexander! – Gritó Alexis a lo lejos, haciendo que al joven se le paralizara el corazón por los nervios, Anthony y Candy se abrazaron riendo de las ocurrencias de su hijo menor. Rosemary se acercó a su papá y este la levantó en brazos, mientras Candy seguía con su pequeño en brazos.

-Tú nunca te vas a enamorar ¿Verdad princesa? – Preguntó Anthony a su hija, mientras Romina se llevaba al más pequeño a dormir su siesta.

-Papá ¿Pero si me encuentro un príncipe tan guapo como tú? No puedo decirle que no. – Le dijo con inocencia, provocando la risa de su madre y la sorpresa de su padre.

-Lo ves amor, tu princesita tiene mucha razón. ¿Cómo decirle que no a un príncipe tan guapo como tú? Yo no pude resistirme. – Le dijo divertida mientras Rosemary se bajaba de los brazos de su padre y corría a recibir a sus primos. Candy lo abrazaba por el cuello y lo besaba profundamente en los labios. – Te amo mi príncipe de las rosas. – Le dijo emocionada.

-Igual yo princesa, te amo tanto. – Le decía volviendo a besarla con dedicación.

-¡Vaya ustedes siempre igual de románticos! – Dijo Jhon quien llegaba junto a su esposa Dayanna y su pequeña bebé en brazos. – Con razón no paran de tener hijos. – Dijo con una sonrisa provocando que ambos rieran junto a él.

-Bienvenido Jhon. – Decía Candy con una sonrisa comenzando a recibir a los demás.

Albert llegaba con Isabella y sus dos hijos Alan y Armand, ambos rubios ojos azules de 12 y 10 años respectivamente, todo unos galanes igual que su padre.

Stear llegaba con Patty y sus hijos Andrea de 14 años, Camila de 12 años, y Amadeus de 11 años.

Archie y Annie llegaban con Allison de 14 años, Abraham de 12 años y Andrés de 10 años.

Amadeus era un niño muy tierno y dulce igual que Patty, se parecía mucho a Stear pero con los ojos azules como la mamá de Stear y Archie, y tenía una fascinación por los ojos azules de Rosemary, siempre que llegaba de visita era por la primera que preguntaba y se la pasaban horas jugando a los príncipes y las princesas en el castillo que Anthony le había construido. Y así como Alexander estaba enamorado de Allison, Alexis estaba enamorado de Camila, solo que no quería que nadie se diera cuenta según él, así que la molestaba mucho, Camila era una niña de cabellos y ojos tan negros como los de su padre, era igual de traviesa que Stear y ocurrente, y como Alexis era muy inquieto, siempre se la llevaban peleando uno con el otro, sin embargo ninguno daba su brazo a torcer de que ambos estaban enamorados, Stear era el único que los molestaba, él deseaba que uno de los hijos de Anthony y Candy se fijaran en una de sus hijas y Camila había sido la elegida por uno de ellos, solamente que ninguno quería reconocerlo realmente, y al parecer Amadeus estaba interesado en Rosemary, pero ellos aún estaban muy pequeños para comprometerlos, si estuviera la tía abuela aún con vida, ella ya se hubiera encargado de buscarles pareja a todos hasta a el pequeño Ángel.

-¡Alexander! – Dijo Allison emocionada mientras su cabello largo y negro se mecía con el aire y sus ojos azules brillaban al ver al rubio de rizos, pecoso y ojos verdes. Candy y Annie, niño y niña.

-¡Allison! – Decía Alexander tratando de esconder un poco el entusiasmo enfrente del gatito, sin embargo no pudo evitar abrazar con mucho amor a aquella que hacía suspirar y acelerar su corazón, abrazaba a todos sus primos y primas, pero el pulso se le aceleraba al sentir el delicado cuerpo de Allison entre sus brazos.

-¡Rosemary! – Gritó emocionado Amadeus encontrándose con la rubia ojos azules tomándola de la mano para irse a jugar una vez más, solo que otra vez Emily estaría con ellos, cosa que no le agradaba mucho al chico, no porque no la estimara, sino porque le parecía más divertido jugar a que Rosemary era una princesa y él su príncipe.

-¡Llorona! – Gritó Alexis al ver a Camila que llegaba junto a sus hermanos Andrea y Amadeus.

-¿Ya vas a empezar latoso? – Le contestaba la chica a su primo, sin embargo el corazón de ambos se detenía de súbito cuando estaban cerca.

-Creo que por más que quieran negarlo, este par terminarán juntos. – Decía Stear a Anthony y Candy.

-Me temo que sí primo. – Decía Anthony con una sonrisa, a él no le disgustaba en absoluto.

-Y Alexander con Allison. – Dijo de nuevo el inventor.

-Mi niña es muy pequeña aún. –Dijo Archie al escuchar la plática de su hermano y su primo.

-Eso quisieras tú. – Dijo Stear, tú estabas más joven cuando andabas detrás de…

-¡Stear! – Gritaron Anthony y Archie al mismo tiempo.

De pronto al llegar Elisa y Tom se sintió raro el ambiente al notar que Neal venía en compañía de su familia. Los Cornwell y Albert quedaron un momento en silencio, aún no toleraban mucho a Neal, pero tenían que admitir que había estado haciendo un gran trabajo en el corporativo, ellos pensaban que ya no era culpa del moreno, sino de ellos mismos que estaban predispuestos a lo que su primo había hecho en el pasado, sin embargo Daisy les caía muy bien al igual que los hijos de la pareja.

-Buenas tardes tío. – Dijo Neal saludando primero al patriarca. – Primos. - Dijo a modo de saludo.

-Buenas tardes Neal, Daisy. – Dijo Albert correspondiendo al saludo, al igual que los Cornwell que no se negaban a saludar a los recién llegados.

-Gracias por ayudarme tío. – Le dijo abrazando a Daisy, quien comenzó a llorar ante la sorpresa de todos, la presión que había tenido los últimos meses tenía sus emociones a flor de piel. Neal la abrazaba tiernamente sintiéndose contagiado por la vulnerabilidad de su esposa. – Perdóname hermosa, si no te hubieras enamorado de mí no hubieras pasado tantas penas. – Le decía acongojado. Ella lo besó rápidamente en los labios para demostrar cuanto lo amaba y que a pesar de sus errores ella lo había ayudado a rectificar a tiempo.

-No tienes que agradecer Neal, además Stear y Archie me han dicho que has hecho un gran trabajo. – Dijo Albert conmovido por la situación de su sobrino, eran tiempos difíciles y si ellos tenían problemas, imaginaba que su sobrino también había pasado tiempos difíciles. Neal nuevamente agradeció con una sonrisa. Tenía unos meses que se había incorporado al corporativo y al parecer había respondido bien en ese tiempo, solo faltaba seguirlo vigilando para que no se fuera a desviar como lo había hecho un día su padre.

Todos estaban muy atentos a lo que platicaban, mientras Alexander, Steve, Alexis, Derek y David, montaban sus caballos, ellos harían una pequeña demostración equina a los visitantes, los cinco eran unos excelentes jinetes, sobre todo Alexander que era el más experimentado, estaban todos muy entretenidos, cuando el pequeño Mathew se quiso acercar a ver más de cerca los caballos, no midiendo el peligro el pequeño que se le plantó de frente al caballo de Alexander, el cual al ver de pronto al pequeño tuvo que jalar la rienda para no golpearlo, mientras Louis corría junto a su padre a jalar a su hermano.

Anthony al ver la situación corrió cerca de su hijo, mientras el muchacho se agarraba fuerte de la rienda, tratando de controlar la situación. Candy observaba aterrada en cámara lenta, pareciéndole que veía a su príncipe nuevamente. Anthony la volteó a ver preocupado por ambos lados, se preocupaba por su esposa, pero en esos momentos la vida de su hijo corría peligro, Annie y Patty corrieron para detener a Candy y Anthony aprovechó para concentrarse en su hijo.

-¡Alexander! Jala la rienda hacía ti con fuerza e inclínate hacía adelante. – Le decía mientras el chico hacía lo que su padre le indicaba el trataba de calmar al equino. - ¡Quieto Zeus! – Le decía con autoridad para tratar de tranquilizar al caballo quien seguía alterado. Los demás observaban aquel espectáculo bastante atemorizados, sobre todo Candy quien no podía reaccionar con lo que veía, mientras Patty y Annie trataban de contenerla para que no corriera. Alexis y Rosemary observaban igual al lado de su madre. - ¡Tormenta! – Dijo Anthony gritando a su nueva yegua quien rápidamente se adentró a aquel lugar, Anthony se montó en ella y se colocó enseguida de Zeus para tranquilizarlo, logrando en pocos minutos calmar por completo a aquel caballo. Anthony ayudó a bajar a Alexander quien seguía nervioso por lo sucedido. - ¿Te encuentras bien hijo? – Preguntó ansioso.

-Si padre, estoy bien, no te preocupes. – Dijo el maduro muchacho mientras los trabajadores se llevaban a los caballos para calmarlos a todos ya que se habían impacientado. - ¡Mamá! – Dijo el muchacho triste por su madre, él sabía bien lo que había pasado con aquel accidente en el cual casi pierde la vida su padre. Anthony dejó a Alexander y salió corriendo hacia Candy quien los veía tratando de no perder el control al ver que su hijo ya estaba fuera de peligro gracias a su esposo. Anthony se brincó las trancas del corral donde se encontraban y llegó inmediatamente al lado de ella.

-¡Amor! ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó asustado. Candy lo veía comenzando a llorar, hasta que estuvo a su lado refugiándose en sus brazos, aferrándose a él agradecida por haber evitado una tragedia.

-¡Anthony! ¡Nuestro hijo! – Le decía sin dejar de llorar, temblando refiriéndose a su primogénito que para ella seguía siendo su pequeño.

-Tranquila amor él está bien. – Alexander llegó a su lado colocándose frente a ella de rodillas para buscar el rostro acongojado de su madre.

-Mamá, estoy bien, no te preocupes. – Le decía con pesar, estaba molesto con él mismo por haber asustado a su madre. –Perdóname. – Le decía triste.

-No te preocupes hijo, ha sido un lamentable accidente. – Le decía Anthony a su hijo. Daisy se sentía mal por el descuido de haber dejado solo al pequeño, mientras Mathew miraba a todos llorando por el susto que también él se había llevado.

-Lo siento mucho Candy. – Decía sincera a la rubia. Candy la miraba agradeciendo su gesto, sabía que no era culpa de su hijo el cual era muy pequeño para comprender la situación.

Después de un rato Candy ya podía respirar más tranquila, mientras Anthony seguía a su lado, ella seguía aferrada a él sintiéndose protegida a su lado.

-¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? – Preguntó a su hijo una vez que ya pudo articular palabras.

-Así es mamá, gracias a papá que me dijo como controlar a Zeus. – Dijo con pena aún por haber preocupado a su madre. Y una vez más comprobaban que si la cuerda del caballo de Anthony aquella tarde de cacería no hubiera sido manipulada tal vez hubiera podido controlar a Pegaso.

-Gracias mi amor. – Le dijo Candy a su príncipe. Él beso sus manos enamorado.

Alexander se apartó un poco de todos, necesitaba tranquilizarse un poco por lo acontecido, a lo lejos veía a cada uno de sus hermanos y primos quienes habían dejado de jugar y convivir por el susto que se habían llevado, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo habían reaccionado su mamá y sus tíos cuando había pasado aquel accidente que había resultado herido su padre. Allison lo seguía con la mirada, buscándolo intranquila, aún asustada porque no había hablado con él.

Allison seguía asustada por el peligro que había corrido Alexander y se acercaba a él un poco tímida.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó tímida acercándose a él en un momento que estuvieron solos. Alexander le sonrió tímido de lado, agradecía que ello lo acompañara demostrándole que estaba preocupada por él.

-Si Allison, no te preocupes. – Le dijo fijando sus ojos verdes en los azules de ella, perdiéndose por unos momentos en ellos.

-Qué bueno. – Le dijo tratando de irse de ese lugar para reunirse con los demás, se había puesto nerviosa una vez más por la cercanía de él y por la mirada que le dedicaba una vez más. Alexander se había apartado para pensar lo que había sucedido ese día.

-No te vayas. – Le dijo tímido, tomándole la mano, sintiendo de pronto que una corriente eléctrica los recorría a ambos al haberse quedado tan cerca uno del otro.

Allison lo observó con detenimiento, admirando su rostro y cada una de sus facciones, admiraba verlo tan cerca de ella, disfrutaba esa conexión que siempre habían desarrollado desde que eran unos pequeños niños, ambos estaban nerviosos viendo sus rostros uno a otro, sin decir una palabra, no era necesario hablar, no era necesario explicar lo que sentían, solo se dejaron llevar y se unieron en un tímido beso que apenas rosó los labios de la chiquilla, quien al regresar los pies a la tierra captó lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

Allison lo veía aún sorprendida, sin saber que decir o cómo actuar, mientras Alexander la seguía observando fascinado con lo que acababa de acontecer, había besado por fin los labios de Allison y ella parecía estar en el mismo lugar que él, perdida en el limbo.

-Allison, ¿quieres ser mi novia? – Le preguntó seguro de lo que decía, esperando y rogando porque ella le correspondiera de la misma forma. Allison se puso colorada ante la pregunta de Alexander.

-Sí, Alexander, si quiero ser tu novia. – Le dijo tímida bajando la mirada, mientras él la sostenía de la mano, sintiendo en ese momento que todo el miedo y el nerviosismo que lo había asaltado horas antes terminara de caerse por completo. La tomó seguro de la mano y se dirigió dónde estaban los demás, quienes ya comenzaban a volver a platicar con mayor tranquilidad después de lo ocurrido.

-Tío Archivald ¿Me permites hablar contigo? – Le dijo Alexander al plantarse frente a él, viendo como su sobrino sostenía a Allison de la mano y ella lucía con su rostro más rojo que el de un tomate, imaginándose del tema que quería hablar con él. Anthony se mantuvo al margen de la plática, viendo como Archie reaccionaba sorprendido por la acción de su hijo.

-Está bien hijo. – Dijo Archie aún anonadado. Annie lo veía con una risilla que no podía ocultar, ella esperaba hace tiempo esa plática, sin embargo el terco de Archie se negaba a verlo. - ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo? – Le decía haciéndose el desentendido.

-¡Vamos Archie! – Dijo Stear. – Es obvio Alexander quiere pedirte permiso para cortejar a Allison. – Dijo Stear con una sonrisa burlándose de su hermano.

-Entonces yo quiero aprovechar para hablar contigo tío Stear. – Dijo Steve ante el asombro de los presentes. Stear se quedó observando un poco al muchacho, mientras Archie estallaba en risas al igual que Albert y los presentes. Stear rápidamente se compuso para no ser la burla de los demás.

-Claro que sí hijo, no te preocupes, vamos a hablar. – Dijo totalmente relajado él no tenía miedo de que su hija tuviera novio y más si era alguien como su sobrino, honrado y trabajador como su padre. – Es más. – Dijo obteniendo la atención de todos. - ¿Alguien más? Alexis ¿No quieres aprovechar para hablarme de Camila? – Dijo mientras Camila y Alexis se ponían de todos colores.

-¡Papá! – Gritó la muchachita avergonzada.

-¡Tío! – Dijo Alexis abochornado por primera vez al sentir un extraño movimiento en su corazón al ver el rostro apenado de Camila.

-¿Qué? Yo solo quiero aprovechar el momento. – Dijo Stear, mientras Patty y los demás se reían por sus ocurrencias. – Digo, no quiero pasar por lo mismo dos veces. – Es más… Amadeus tú ve a hablar con tu tío Anthony, así los tres estaremos en las mismas. – Dijo mientras reía provocando que todos estuvieran riéndose igual que él. - Estoy de oferta, así mato tres pájaros de un tiro. - Decía el inventor. - Además necesito nuevos conejillos de indias y Steve y Alexis me vendrían bien como ayuda para mis inventos. - Decía ante la mirada de sorpresa de los muchachos.

-Tranquilo primo que mi princesita todavía está muy pequeña. – Dijo Anthony viendo a su hija, la cual se sonrojaba ante el comentario de su padre y su tío.

-Creo que ella no piensa lo mismo mi amor. – Le dijo Candy cuando vio el rostro de su hija.

-No sé porque creo que tienes toda la razón. – Le dijo Anthony abrazándola, no muy convencido de que su pequeña de tan solo ocho años estuviera ilusionada tan pronto. – Creo que ha sacado a su madre en lo prematura. – Dijo ante la mirada de asombro de Candy.

-¡Ah sí! – Le decía mientras lo atacaba a cosquillas mientras Anthony se trataba de proteger de aquel ataque, Rosemary se unía a su madre igual que Alexis, quien quería que la atención que había atraído su tío a él se esfumara. Mientras los Cornwell tenían aquella conversación que a su edad había estado muy lejos de ocurrir. Ambos miraban a sus respectivos "yernos" y a pesar de que algo los hacía resistirse sabían que era imposible hacerlo, ellos ya habían pasado por esos sentimientos y sabían que eran sinceros y verdaderos.

Candy y Anthony estaban apartados de todos observando de lejos a toda su familia, todos tenían a su familia, cada uno tenía a sus propios hijos y ahora sus hijos iniciarían una nueva historia, ellos serían los protagonistas de aquella mágica relación que iniciaban, sin embargo no podían negar que ellos tenían que seguir escribiendo las páginas que habían comenzado a llenar en ese gran libro del destino que aún tenían sin terminar.

-¿Eres feliz mi amor? – Le preguntó Anthony a Candy.

-Muy feliz amor. – Le dijo aferrándose a su cuerpo abrazándolo por la cintura, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo. - ¿Y tú eres feliz? – Preguntó ella.

-¿Ves a todos ellos? – Señaló Anthony a su familia. Candy asintió, claro que los veía y veía la sonrisa que tenía cada uno en su rostro. – Soy más feliz que todos ellos juntos. – Le dijo con una gran sonrisa viéndola a sus ojos, buscando aquella mirada que lo volvía a transportar a aquella mañana de primavera donde la había conocido y le había otorgado su corazón.

-¿Seguro? ¿No querrás tener otro hijo? –Preguntó Candy traviesa, le gustaba la infinidad de respuestas que le daba porque todas y cada una de ellas la llevaba a gritarle lo mucho que la amaba.

-Yo estoy muy feliz y orgulloso por nuestros cuatro hijos, Alexander, Alexis, Rosemary y Ángel, todos son mi orgullo, pero no me costaría nada seguir practicando para tener otro y si no, no importa, mientras sigamos intentándolo. – Le decía coqueto rodeando su cuerpo y buscando su boca para fundirse en ella en un beso apasionado, largo y ansioso, sus labios se reclamaban una vez más y sus cuerpos se reclamaban, la pasión de ellos no disminuía y la conexión que seguían desarrollando con el paso del tiempo iba aumentando.

Su historia seguiría escribiéndose aún tenían muchas aventuras que vivir, muchas noches que compartir, muchas mañanas que disfrutar y muchas anécdotas que contar, eso lo seguirían viviendo juntos, mientras sus hijos comenzaban a escribir su propia historia y hacerse los protagonistas de ella, mientras ellos seguían de autores de la propia.

FIN.

Ahora si hermosas, hemos llegado al fin de esta historia, se ha terminado fin, finito, espero que les haya gustado, espero que la hayan disfrutado mucho, siendo sincera disfruté mucho escribiéndola y más los comentarios que me hacían en cada uno de los capítulos, sería mentira si les dijera que no son los que me animan a seguir adelante.

¿Cómo ven? 4 hijos, así es no tenían tele jajajaja, Alexander era Candy en niño, Alexis era Anthony pecoso, Rosemary era Anthony con el cabello de Candy y Ángel era igual al príncipe de las rosas o sea igualito a Anthony, los cuatro muy guapos creo yo jajajaja y tremendos todos.

¿Otra historia? Tengo dos en mente, no sé si las publicaré pronto la verdad, porque no quiero que me digan "Tú no eres así, ojalá no la dejes incompleta" solo por tardarme más de tres días en actualizar jajajaja, no ya en serio, no quiero que me agarren las prisas y tardar mucho en publicar la actualización, y como tengo muchas cosas que hacer no quiero quedar mal así que primero adelanto y después publico para no recibir mucho bulling jajajaja

Quiero agradecer a todas y cada una de ustedes lectoras que estuvieron al pendiente de la historia, gracias por su comentario, gracias por leer, gracias por los PM, gracias por agregarla a sus favoritos y muchas gracias por seguirla hasta el final. Espero pronto agregar una más a mi colección, espero sus comentarios, cuídense y bendiciones para todas.

Gracias a lilykuran, judithtorres, jenfer, aleniferreyrapacaya, Silandrew, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, Roxana Ximena Montejo Ugaz, Prisy, Miliperu, Mili Go, London-Cat-00, Lizbeth Haruka Brower, Katty Gonzales, KT1947, Julie-Andley-00, Jenny Leegan, , Denisse Treviño, Aminaabud, Mayely León, Diana, Luciana, Yuliana, Tatiana, Helena, Juliana, Jazmín, Alejandra, Gloria, Amanda, María José M., Estella, Amanda, Paulina, Marisol, Mariana, Angie, Nataly, Claudia, Marie-mione-potter, Carolina Benítez, Luciana, Carelah, Rose 1404 y Guest. Espero no haber olvidado a alguna y si fue así les pido una disculpa, Gracias por haber estado al pendiente de la historia, les deseo lo mejor a cada una de ustedes, cuídense mucho y protéjanse por favor…

P.D. Dennise tienes razón no me había dado cuenta que publiqué en el cumpleaños del mi inventor favorito! jajaja ah y siento haberle buscado pareja a Albert, pero sería raro que siendo tan guapo se quedara soltero, iban a decir que soltero maduro... jajajaja por eso le puse una pareja igual de buena onda que él y sobre todo que se llevara bien con la familia.

Ahora sí me despido y espero pronto regresar jejejeje aunque podemos seguir en contacto por los PM y los comentarios.

Saludos y Bendiciones!


End file.
